La mala educacion
by Myley
Summary: UA "Crois-moi Molly, rien ne vaut une bonne éducation". Mais parfois, l'éducation vous étouffe, et vous détruit. Surtout si vous êtes un Sang Pur entiché de la mauvaise personne. Fred/OC. CHAP 25 ENFIN EN LIGNE !
1. Prologue

**_Et voilà la "nouvelle version" de mon univers (très) alternatif La vengeance d'une rousse. Je conseil d'aller lire l'autre version, elle est plus "facile" que celle-ci, beaucoup plus complexe. Je garde pratiquement les mêmes personnages, j'en rajoute certains, parce que là vous allez voir, la fic est assez différente de l'autre, malgré le fait que je conserve pas mal d'éléments. Je le dis toute de suite, cette fic-la est une autre fic, l'histoire sera différente, et Rachel ne mourra pas dans celle-ci, du moins c'est pas (encore) dans mes plans !_**

**_DISCLAMER : la plupart des persos sont à JK Rowling, sauf Rachel, Doni et Silba qui sont à moi-même ! J'emprunte joyeusement le Sindarin de ce cher Tolkien pour en faire la langue des moldus ! _**

**_Chapitre édité le 5/10/2008_**

Il y a longtemps, une terrible guerre éclata entre le monde ordinaire, et le monde magique. De nombreuses vies furent perdues ces années-là. Des civilisations entières disparurent, noyées sous des litres de sang. Le monde vivait dans la haine de l'autre, chaque race souhaitant éradiquer à jamais sa némésis.

Au bout de quinze ans, le monde magique emporta la victoire, et l'univers sombra dans l'anarchie. La haine raciale était à son comble. Des poignées de survivants du monde oridnaire survécurent. Mieux eut-il valu pour eux qu'ils meurent. Ils furent traîtés comme du bétail ; certains furent tués, et d'autres (principalement des femmes), "domestiqués", transformés en esclaves. Génération après génération. On les appelait les moldus, ceux qui étaient nés sans pouvoir magique. Pour leur malheur. Les sociétés moldues furent à jamais détruites par les sorciers, seules les toutes premières civilisations restèrent. A ces civilisations se greffèrent d'autres cultures, toujours primaires. Les moldus n'eurent aucune possibilité d'évoluer, ils vivaient dans l'abus, la peur et la mort. Les sorciers les traitaient de sauvages, de barbares, et d'impurs à cause de leur sang non magique.

Dans les deux siècles qui suivirent, tout se mit en place, et le nouvel ordre du monde fut bientôt considéré comme _normal_. Plus personne ne pouvait imaginer un univers différent. Les barrières qui séparaient les races étaient devenues définitivement infranchissables. Tous avaient oublié le temps d'avant, cette époque semblait ne jamais avoir existée. Elle n'était plus qu'un rêve, un lointain souvenir. Les sorciers étaient désormais Maîtres sur Terre, surtout les familles de Sang Pur.

-

**1978, Angleterre**

- C'est une fille !

Une femme tend un bébé vagissant dans les bras d'une jeune femme d'environ dix-huit ans.

- Elle te ressemble Silba !

Silba prend le nourrisson contre elle et regarde sa fille, les larmes aux yeux.

- _Amin heraetha pen neth, (je suis désolée ma chérie)_ chuchote-t-elle.

_- Mani lle essuva he ? (comment vas-tu l'appeler ?)_

_- Rachel._

La petite Rachel s'agite dans les bras de sa mère, et regarde partout autour d'elle. Silba est perdue dans ses pensées, elle imagine l'avenir de sa fille. Un avenir déjà tracé, un avenir écrit au moment même de sa conception. Une moldue. Une esclave. Comment a-t-elle osé damner une âme innocente ? Les moldues ne devraient jamais avoir d'enfant. Le cadeau que ces femmes donnent est empoisonné, le cadeau d'une vie infernale, une vie passée dans la douleur, la peur, et la servitude. Voilà ce qui attend sa fille dans une dizaine d'années. Une culpabilité sans nom gangrène son cœur depuis qu'elle se sait enceinte, et de voir cette petite chose, vivante, belle comme le soleil, mais pourtant maudite, Silba la préfèrerait morte.

Un jeune homme entre dans la petite cabane, tout essoufflé.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- La Dame. Elle vient enfin de donner naissance. J'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais !

- _Aiya n'uma ! (Oh non !)_ _Uuma hin naa gûrth ?!_ _(l'enfant n'est pas mort ?!_) demande une femme avec un rictus de dégoût.

Deux de ses amis la regarde en hochant la tête, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

_- Hinae ! (les enfants)_ rectifie l'homme.

_- Hinae ?! (les enfants ?!) Mani uma lle quen en ? (De quoi parles-tu ?) _

- Des jumeaux… Deux garçons ! C'est toujours des garçons !

- Quoi ? Deux d'un coup ?! Non c'est pas vrai, tu plaisantes là ?!

- J'aimerais bien…

- Silba ! Tu entends ça ? _Tinule noste yassen atta istarie ! (ta fille est née en même temps que deux sorciers !)_ _Lle caela marth ! (tu en as de la chance !)_

Silba hoche la tête avec désapprobation. La petite Rachel s'est endormie malgré les voix des adultes. La jeune femme joue distraitement avec les doigts minuscules de sa fille, et sourit. Sa petite Rachel, quelques courtes années à profiter d'elle, puis devoir la confronter à l'horrible monde dans lequel elle est née. La voir devenir ce à quoi son sang la destine. Dans quelques années. Seulement si ses Maîtres ne la vendent pas, bien sûr…

**Sept ans plus tard (1985)**

_- Rachel ?_

Silba passe ses journées à chercher sa fille, Rachel est une vraie tornade qui court partout, puis disparaît aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Comme tous les moldus, la petite est sans cesse dans les arbres, ne porte pas de chaussures (inutiles pour des bien meubles) et vit avec la nature. Elle n'a que sept ans, et ne se rend pas compte de la réalité du monde.

La propriété des Weasley abrite une vingtaine d'esclaves, et Mr et Mrs Weasley comptent les nouveaux nés au compte-goutte. Rachel avait été la seule moldue à naître cette année-là, elle avait donc été autorisée à rester, au grand soulagement de sa mère, qui angoissait des nuits durant à l'idée que l'on puisse vendre sa petite.

_- Rachel ? Rachel ! Tula ndu tuulo' san' ! (descends de là !)_ s'écrie Silba en voyant sa fille perchée sur un grand chêne avec toute l'aisance d'un mini singe.

Le visage de la jeune femme se tend un peu plus lorsqu'elle aperçoit deux gnomes roux, assis aux côtés de Rachel.

- George, Frederic. Vous ne devriez pas être là. Je ne pense pas que votre mère apprécierait vous voir ainsi. Vous n'avez rien à faire au quartier des esclaves, jeunes maîtres. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants.

- Mais Rachel est là, elle !

- Rachel _est_ une esclave Monseigneur, c'est ici qu'est sa place. La vôtre est au Manoir.

Les jumeaux, parfaitement identiques, baissent le regard vers la jeune femme, un peu déçus. Voilà une chose qu'ils ne comprendront jamais ! Pourquoi n'ont-ils _pas le droit_ ? Les deux garçons ont toujours été attirés par cet endroit, et se sentent bien avec ses occupants. Bien sûr, ils ont déjà vu leurs parents punir l'un d'entre eux, et savent que les moldus sont des _esclaves_, c'est-à-dire _des personnes qui font tout ce qu'on leur demande de faire, parce qu'ils n'ont pas le choix (dixit le dictionnaire)_. Mais pourquoi n'ont-ils pas le choix, ça c'est un vrai mystère… Bien sûr, ils connaissent vaguement la raison. Eux sont des sorciers, des Sang Purs, alors que Rachel est une Sang Impur. Mais comment peut-on décréter que quelqu'un a le sang impur ? Où est-ce que ça se voit ? Rachel est très jolie, elle ! Et puis elle a une odeur de sucre !

- Retournez au Manoir. Je n'aimerais pas que l'un de vos frères vous trouvent ici. _Rachel, horta tul ndu ! (dépêche-toi de descendre !)_

_- Uma nana, amin tulien… (d'accord maman, j'arrive…)_ soupire la petite, visiblement énervée.

Elle descend de son arbre, avec une facilité déconcertante, puis saute souplement sur l'herbe. Les jumeaux, par contre, ont un peu plus de mal, et atterrissent, les fesses par terre. Rachel se met à rire, et tend une main pour les aider à se relever.

_- Llie uuma naa quel ! (vous êtes vraiment pas doués !)_ s'exclame-t-elle

Les jumeaux ne parlent pas couramment son langage ; appelé communément _Beriathamen_ (la langue des moldus), ou plus simplement _Sindarin_, mais à force de l'entendre parlé, certains mots et expressions ont fini par rentrer dans leurs petites têtes. D'autant plus qu'ils trouvent cette langue magnifique.

C'est sans compter sur leurs parents qui, comme la plupart des sorciers, dénigrent tout ce qui est moldu, et détestent profondément cette langue. En règle générale, les moldus n'ont pas le droit de la parler, encore moins lorsqu'ils s'adressent à des sorciers.

_- Uuma lal Rachel ! (C'est pas drôle !)_ répond l'un des jumeaux avec son petit accent anglais.

Puis les trois enfants se figent. Un sorcier qui parle moldu, ça, c'est pire que tout…

- Je croyais t'avoir dit d'apprendre l'anglais à ta gamine, Silba…

Silba sent son pouls s'accélérer dangereusement, elle se retourne lentement pour faire face à Mr Arthur Weasley, le patriarche de la famille.

- Et je ne veux _pas_ qu'elle parle à mes fils dans vos gargarismes barbares. Je ne veux plus l'entendre prononcer un mot en moldu, et toi non plus. Vous n'avez pas à parler cette langue. Et je ne veux _pas_ que mes garçons la parle ! Ils se sont déjà assez humiliés comme ça en fréquentant des moldus ! Fred, George, vous n'avez pas à être là ! Retournez au manoir ! Il me semblait vous avoir déjà dit de ne pas venir ici, et de ne pas approcher cette gosse.

- Pardonnez-moi Monseigneur, murmure Silba en courbant l'échine.

Les deux petits sorciers baissent la tête, alors que Rachel sent les larmes monter. Elle n'aime pas ce monsieur, il est toujours méchant.

- RETOURNEZ AU MANOIR ! Ou restez dans le jardin avec vos frères. Mais ne venez plus ici ! Silba, prends ta fille et emmène-la chez toi.

- Oui, Monseigneur.

- ET APPRENDS-LUI L'ANGLAIS ! Venez, vous !

Les jumeaux regardent leur père avec haine, mais celui-ci ne leur prête pas attention et les entraîne vers le parc.

- Qu'ai-je fais au ciel pour mériter ça ? marmonne Arthur. Jamais William, Charles ou Perceval n'ont eu de telles idées ! Fréquenter des moldus…

- Moi je voulais rester avec Rachel !

- Silence !

- T'es toujours méchant avec Rachel papa ! Moi Rachel, je l'aime !

- Moi aussi !

- Mais c'est fini oui ?! Les garçons… Les garçons, les garçons, les garçons… On peut… On peut… euh… Avec les esclaves on peut… des tas de choses… SAUF aimer ! Jamais aimer !

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien parce que !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Parceu queu ce sont des moldus !

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, ils nous sont inférieurs. Ce ne sont pas des êtres humains, ce sont des jouets, on ne tombe pas amoureux d'un jouet !

- Rachel c'est pas un jouet ! C'est une fille ! Elle est vivante, et quand elle se fait mal, elle pleure ! Les jouets, ça pleurent pas !

Pris au dépourvu, Arthur soupire et prend ses fils par la main. Le jardin est immense, un véritable parc emplis d'arbres de toutes espèces, et de parterres de fleurs agencés dans un esthétisme quasi mathématique. Il s'étend sur plusieurs hectares, et inclus un petit chemin en terre conduisant à grand un saule pleurant sur un étang. Pour retourner à l'intérieur du Manoir, il y a une terrasse au tout début du jardin, façade arrière de la demeure, devant laquelle est imbriquée une série d'escaliers, les piliers dans l'herbe. De la terrasse, on ne voit que le paysage. L'étang et le quartier des esclaves se situe bien plus loin. C'est l'été, toute la famille a pris le chemin menant à l'étang, et profite de l'ombre et du calme. Molly Weasley, la Dame de la Maison, se tient nonchalamment allongée sur une sorte de transat flottant. Elle se fait du vent avec un livre, l'air fatigué. Ses deux fils aînés sont assis près d'elle, le premier, William, quinze ans, dit Bill, ses long cheveux roux détachés lui tombant sur les épaules, et le second, Charlie, treize ans, à l'apparence beaucoup plus stricte que son frère.

- Ah ! Arthur, tu les as retrouvé ! Où étaient-ils ? demande Molly, en ouvrant très légèrement les yeux.

- Quartier des esclaves… Avec la fille de Silba…

- Rachel ?! Ah vous êtes impossibles !

- Elle parlait moldu aux jumeaux, et ces deux imbéciles ont répondu dans la même langue !

- Silba ne lui a toujours pas appris l'anglais ? s'étonne Molly.

- Pas à ma connaissance…

- Les garçons, je ne veux plus que vous y alliez là-bas ! Et encore moins que vous parliez cette langue ridicule !

Bill, qui jusqu'à présent s'était tu, décide d'intervenir.

- Maman, tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais pas que le _Sindarin_ est une langue ridicule. C'est magnifique au contraire !

- William ! s'exclame sa mère sur un ton de reproche.

- Avoue que c'est vrai ! On peut dire des tas de choses, mais la mauvaise foi ne sert à rien. Les moldus ont une très belle culture. Leurs danses, leurs chants, leur langage…

- Les filles… ajoute Charlie sous le regard noir de sa mère.

- C'est vrai qu'elles sont particulièrement belles. Surtout celles qui viennent des déserts…

- Tu veux dire des tribus du sud ?

- Ouais ! répond Charlie d'un ton rêveur.

- Vous avez fini ? demande Molly, très agacée.

- Désolé maman…

- A mon avis, et je terminerai là-dessus, la petite Rachel, elle va être magnifique en grandissant…

- Rachel, elle est à moi ! s'écrie Fred. Tu la touche pas Charlie !

- Ah !Ah !Ah ! T'en fais pas Fred, je te la laisserai ! Mais, pour le moment, tu es encore trop petit pour… en profiter pleinement de ta Rachel !

- CHARLIE ! Je te prie de surveiller tes paroles ! Surtout devant tes petits frères de sept ans !

- Pardon maman…

- Non mais vraiment ! Je ne comprends pas cette manie que vous avez à vous mélanger aux moldues… Doni ! Vas chercher de l'eau, j'ai oublié ma baguette. Je meurs de soif.

- Bien Madame.

- Et dépêche-toi un peu ! A ce rythme-là, l'eau sera chaude quand tu seras revenue.

X

_- Quel amrun Doni ! (bonjour Doni !)_

_- Quel amrun nessie turie (bonjour, jeunes maîtres)._

Les jumeaux, comme tous les jours depuis cinq ans, se rendent en douce au quartier des esclaves. Rien à faire des réprimandes de leurs parents, cet endroit, c'est chez eux. Ils marchent à pas de loup vers la petite cabane de Rachel et Silba. Les deux garçons viennent chaque matin, dès les premières lueurs de l'aube, pour finir leur nuit avec leur petite princesse.

George ouvre la porte en bois, et s'engouffre à l'intérieur avec son jumeau. Le silence règne dans la petite cabane, et la mère est déjà partie vers le manoir, sans doute pour s'occuper du jardin - on n'utilise pas la magie dans des buts ménagers, c'est tellement primaire ! Que les moldus s'en chargent ! - Seule Rachel reste, profondément endormie sur sa paillasse. Les jumeaux s'approchent d'elle, puis prennent leur place à ses côtés.

**Deux heures plus tard**

_- Silba ? Silba, amin intye manka… (je me demandais si…)_

La jeune femme s'arrête et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rapprocher de Silba, toujours sur le seuil.

- Silba ?

- Oui, je sais… soupire Silba

Devant elle, sa fille dort contre les deux petits Weasley. Cette situation est de plus en plus difficile. Désespérée, Silba sort dans la cours, suivie par Doni.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Doni…

- Il n'y a rien à faire. Et puis, ils ne font rien de mal…

- Pour le moment… Mais ils n'ont que sept ans. Ce sont des enfants. Ils ne se rendent pas compte. Ils ne garderont pas cette innocence éternellement. Nous le savons toutes les deux. Que se passera-t-il dans quelques années, lorsque les jumeaux auront compris le fonctionnement du monde ? Qu'ils feront parti du monde ? Que se passera-t-il lorsque ma fille deviendra réellement une esclave ?

Doni ne répond rien, elle sait au fond d'elle-même que Silba a raison.

Silba, quant à elle, regarde les deux sorciers dormirent avec ce qui sera plus tard une esclave comme les autres.

-

**_Voilà pour ce petit aperçu ! J'ai déjà écris la suite, ceci n'est que le premier jet de cette nouvelle fic ! J'écris une très grande partie de l'enfance de Rachel, en fait, cette fic est un timeline._**


	2. Enfance

_**Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Je remercie mes deux revieweuses ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je ne pensais pas le poster aussi vite, j'ai peut-être des petites choses à rajouter (j'ai jamais assez de rajouter !). Bon, je verrai ça plus tard ! **_

_**Biz, et bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

**Quatre ans plus tard 1989**

- JE VEUX PAS Y ALLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !

- George ça suffit, tu vas réveiller ta sœur ! On a mit une heure à l'endormir !

- RIEN A FOUTRE !

- Veux-tu surveiller ton vocabulaire ?! Je ne comprends pas, tous les ans tu nous piquais une crise parce que tu voulais aller à Hogwarts comme tes frères, et voilà que maintenant tu ne veux plus !

- Je veux pas quitter le manoir pendant un an ! Et je veux pas quitter Rachel. Et là-bas je pourrai plus dormir avec Fred. Et j'aime pas dormir tout seul. Et il va y avoir un règlement encore plus chiant qu'ici. Et puis je veux pas partir pendant un an.

George donne rageusement un coup de pied dans sa valise qui s'ouvre sur le sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Des cris retentissent à l'autre bout du couloir, suivis de _« nana » (maman)_ inquiets.

- Bravo ! Félicitations George, tu as réveillé Ginny ! Tu sais qu'elle fait des cauchemars, et qu'elle ne dort pas !

- Normal ! Il est quinze heures de l'après midi ! Z'avez qu'à utilisé un sort pour la faire dormir…

- Je n'utilise pas de MAGIE sur mes ENFANTS ! s'exclame Molly, indignée. Hugo ! Vas voir ma fille, et rendors la.

- Oui Madame.

- JE VEUX DONI ! hurle la petite Ginny du fond de sa chambre. DONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

- Ginny ? Ginny reste là ! Ginny où vas-tu dans cette tenue ?

- Voir Doni ! s'exclame une petite rouquine en chemise de nuit.

X

Une esclave a refait la valise de George qui en a profité pour sortir dans le jardin. Sa sœur… Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Ginny a toujours eu des problèmes pour dormir. Seule la présence de Doni la calme. Après tout, Molly Weasley est bien trop aristocratique pour s'occuper de ses enfants. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle les enfants sorciers sont proches des esclaves ; les moldues prennent le rôle de maman de substitution. Bien sûr, tout change lorsque l'enfant grandit, et ne considère plus les esclaves comme son égal.

George marche avec un air absent, il ne sait pas vraiment où aller, peut-être à la recherche de son jumeau. Il arrive près du grand saule, à côté de l'étang. Rachel et eux viennent souvent jouer par ici. Désormais, Rachel aide les autres esclaves. Elle a onze ans, ce qui est suffisamment « grand » pour débarrasser une table et ranger une chambre. Les jumeaux lui filent un coup de main en général, ou lui dise « s'il te plait », « merci », en _Sindarin_, naturellement. Devant leurs parents, naturellement. Ce qui les agace prodigieusement (naturellement). Ginny par contre ne parle pas très bien _Sindarin_, Doni refuse de lui apprendre. Elle dit qu'Arthur et Molly Weasley ne survivraient pas à un autre de leurs enfants parlant cette langue.

Lorsque Rachel s'occupe de leur chambre (ils sont censés avoir chacun la leur, mais les séparer pendant quelques heures, c'est trop leur demander !), les deux garçons « l'empruntent » à Silba pour un temps indéterminé, il arrive même qu'elle reste dormir avec eux. Rachel dit toujours « non », elle sait qu'elle n'a pas le droit, mais c'est sans compter sur les deux minis sorciers qui ne la laissent pas sortir ! Quitte à se faire disputer par leurs parents, ils n'en ont rien à chiquer !

George est sorti de ses pensées par des bruits de voix, une voix un peu inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? dit une voix de petite fille

- Donne ta main.

- AIE !

_- Hiraetha ! (désolé !)_

Intrigué, George contourne distraitement l'arbre et retient un hoquet de surprise devant la scène qu'il a sous les yeux. Fred et Rachel sont assis au bord de l'étang, Fred a un couteau dans la main, et l'a visiblement utilisé sur la main gauche de Rachel, qui saigne. George s'apprête à se jeter sur son frère pour l'étrangler, jusqu'à ce que Fred ne s'entaille lui-même sa main. Le garçon grimace sous la douleur, puis regarde quelques secondes leurs blessures.

_Il est tombé sur la tête !_ pense George

- Tends ton bras Rachel ! ordonne gentiment Fred.

Un peu effrayée, la petite obéit, et regarde avec de grands yeux le sorcier poser sa main ouverte sur la sienne, en mélangeant leur sang. Rachel tremblotte, Fred lui fait peur à agir ainsi, et puis elle a mal.

- Voilà. Maintenant plus personne peut dire qu'on a pas le même sang ! explique Fred sous le regard médusé de Rachel et de George. On est pareil maintenant Tinette !

_Il est vraiment tombé sur la tête ! Si jamais quelqu'un passait par là… _

Les pensées de George se retrouvent malheureusement fondées, lorsqu'un cri brise le silence du parc.

- Fred ! Rachel ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ?

George lâche un soupire de soulagement en voyant son frère aîné s'approcher. Ca aurait pu être bien pire, leur père, ou Percy…

- Hein ?! Répondez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ! Fred ! T'es devenu fou ?! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?

- Oui ! Et je m'en moque si c'est mal ! Maintenant, je suis comme Rachel, et elle, elle est comme moi !

Bill regarde son petit frère désespérément. Heureusement que leurs parents n'étaient pas là !

- Fred… Fred, il ne faut pas faire ça ! Tu ne dois pas mélanger ton sang avec le sien !

- Pourquoi ? Parce que son sang est sale ?

En entendant ces mots, le visage de Rachel s'obscurcit. Bill soupire. Il regarde la petite fille, et pendant quelques secondes, ne sait pas quoi répondre. Bill n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec ces histoires de Sang pur / Sang Impur. Si les sorciers étaient aussi purs qu'ils le prétendent, ils ne maltraiteraient pas des vies innocentes.

- Euh… Entre autre… Mais surtout, parce que vous pourriez attraper le tétanos ! On ne s'ouvre pas la main avec une lame non désinfectée ! C'est très dangereux ! Où as-tu trouvé ce couteau Fred ?

- Dans la cuisine…

Fred baisse la tête, il ne savait pas. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler du tekanoss !

Bill s'accroupi à leur hauteur pour examiner l'étendue des dégâts. Et dire qu'il aurait dû partir le matin même pour le Caire, heureusement qu'il était resté. Le jeune homme soupire en voyant leur blessure saigner à ce point. Fred ne dit rien, il regarde le sang de Rachel couler, puis regarde sa propre main. Rachel, par contre, à l'air d'avoir mal, mais elle n'ose pas parler.

- Beau travail ! Je suppose que c'est ton œuvre Fred ?

Le garçon acquiesce faiblement. Bill pousse un juron, prend sa baguette et l'approche de Rachel qui commence à trembler.

- N'ai pas peur.

La petite n'a pas encore été personnellement confrontée à la magie, mais elle a vu d'autres esclaves se faire punir, et pour elle, baguette signifie douleur.

Bill murmure quelque chose, et la plaie se referme, seules quelques traces de sang restent sur la peau. Il fait la même chose pour son frère qui bouge sa main. Fred sourit en pensant qu'un peu de Rachel coule en lui désormais. Alors que Bill s'éloigne en lui faisant jurer de ne jamais recommencer, Fred récupère les petites goutes d'hémoglobine sur la paume de Rachel, et se perd dans la contemplation de son index. George les regarde tous les deux fixement, une pointe d'angoisse dans la poitrine. Il n'aime définitivement pas le regard de son jumeau…

X

C'est le dernier soir qu'ils passent au Manoir. Le dernier dîner en famille. Demain, Charlie, Percy et les jumeaux prendront le train pour Hogwarts, l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Ils ne reviendront à la maison que dans six mois, au moment des vacances de Noël. Six mois sans Rachel, six mois sans Silba, six mois dans un endroit qu'ils ne connaissent pas, avec des gens qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Et peut-être qu'à leur retour, les choses auront changer… Peut-être sera-t-il arrivé quelque chose à Rachel.

- Fred ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'exclame Arthur en voyant son fils prendre un par un les haricots verts de son assiette, et les poser calmement sur la nappe.

- J'aime _pas_ les haricots verts ! J'aime _que_ le riz !

- Le riz ?

- Oui ! Silba elle fait du riz ! Il est bon le riz de Silba !

Arthur soupire. Les jumeaux sont invivables.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors, moi et Fred on ne veut manger _que_ du riz !

Molly tapotte la table avec agacement. Des caprices, toujours des caprices. Et Arthur qui capitule.

- Hugo ! Fais du riz aux jumeaux !

- M'aurait étonné… marmonne Percy

- NON ! s'exclame l'un d'eux.

- Non quoi Fred ?

- Je veux le riz de SILBA ! J'aime _que_ le riz de Silba !

- Moi aussi…

Molly ferme les yeux, et inspire un grand coup pour se retenir de les étrangler. Plus pénibles que ça, c'est impossible ! La sorcière finie tout de même par céder, et demande à Silba de faire _son_ riz aux jumeaux. Silba se dépêche de sortir du Manoir pour aller chercher le riz qui reste chez elle. Au bout de vingt minutes, elle dépose deux assiettes pleines devant les jumeaux, sous les soupires exaspérés des autres membres de la famille.

_- Hanon lle Silba ! (merci Silba !)_ lui dit George avec un grand sourire.

Gênée que le garçon lui ai parlé en _Sindarin_ devant ses parents, la jeune femme lui rend un sourire crispé, alors que Molly se met à tousser bruyamment. L'esclave baisse la tête, et disparaît de la salle avant que Molly n'explose. Du riz moldu ça peut passer, mais dire « merci » en moldu à une moldue, ça ne passe plus !

- GEORGE WEASLEY ! Combien de fois va-t-il falloir vous le dire à tous les deux ? Un _sorcier_ ne parle pas moldu ! Et un _sorcier_ ne dit pas « merci » à un moldu ! On ne dit pas merci à un chien ! Et surtout pas dans cette langue-la !

- Et pourquoi pas ?! Moi j'adore cette _langue-la_ ! réplique Fred sur un ton insolent. Et puis, si on a envie de dire _hanon lle (merci)_ ou _amin mela lle (je t'aime)_ à Silba, _san' lye umuva ta ! (alors on le fera !)_. Parce que Silba, c'est notre maman de substitution !

Bill se retient de sourire devant la ténacité et l'audace de son frère, et un silence lourd de gêne pèse dans la pièce. Même les esclaves présents n'osent pas lever la tête. Fred continu de défier sa mère du regard qui se force à rester à table. Elle n'a pas compris les derniers mots moldus de son fils, mais vu la haine qui brille dans ses yeux, il est inutile d'aller chercher bien loin.

- Quelqu'un reveut de la tarte ? s'exclame soudainement Arthur pour briser la glace.

X

- JE NE COMPRENDS PAS CE QU'ON A FAIT DE MAL !

- Molly, calme-toi !

- NE ME DIS PAS CALME-TOI ARTHUR ! Calme-toi est la dernière chose à dire à quelqu'un qui a perdu son calme ! Si tu veux me rendre folle, dis-moi calme-toi !

Molly fait les cent pas dans la chambre, son mari est assis sur leur lit, et regarde sa femme tourner comme une lionne en cage.

- Il y a l'amour des moldus dans les gènes de cette famille ! Entre Bill qui est contre l'esclavage, Charlie qui tombe amoureux de toutes les moldues qui passent, les jumeaux qui veulent épouser Rachel, et Ginny qui appelle Doni _nana (maman)_…

- Pour Bill, je ne sais pas, mais en ce qui concerne Ginevra et les jumeaux, je suis sûr que ça leur passera. Ce ne sont que des enfants ! On n'a qu'à garder Ginny loin de Doni. Quant à Fred et George, ils partent pour Hogwarts demain, ils vont être confrontés à la réalité, sans oublier les cours d'histoire ! L'éducation qu'ils recevront là-bas est la meilleure chose qui puisse leur arriver. Ne t'en pas fais ma chérie, ils vont grandir, et leurs mois passés à l'école vont tout arranger. Je te le promets.

Il s'approche de sa femme et la prend dans ses bras.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Absolument. D'ici quelques temps, tout ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Fred et George oublieront Rachel, je te le jure. Aie confiance en Hogwarts si tu n'as plus confiance en nous. Rien ne vaut une bonne éducation.

_**A SUIVRE ! Ca vous a plu ?**_


	3. Hogwarts et prise de conscience

_**Plop ! Voilà le troisième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Je remercie mes revieweuses, mes lecteurs et toute la planète ! Voilou !**_

_**Enjoy your reading !**_

* * *

On frappe à la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Molly en s'éloignant de son maris

- Entrez, continu celui-ci

La porte s'ouvre, et Rachel entre dans la pièce, toute penaude, les yeux rougis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Maître William vous cherche, répond la petite en baissant la tête.

Les deux sorciers la toisent.

- On arrive. Sors.

- D'accord…

- _Monseigneur_, grince Arthur. Tu dois dire _Monseigneur_ lorsque tu t'adresses à un sorcier !

- Pardonnez-moi, _Monseigneur_ ! rectifie Rachel qui courbe l'échine une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre.

Alors qu'elle traverse le long corridor, elle sent une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge. Rachel savait bien que cette histoire d'école était une mauvaise chose.

_Les jumeaux vont partir à Hogwarts, ils ne vont être qu'avec des sorciers qui détestent les gens comme moi. Fred va me détester. George aussi. Ils ne vont plus me voir comme avant. Je vais les perdre. _

Elle continu d'avancer, et ne remarque pas les deux lutins qui trottinent joyeusement à ses côtés. Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois minutes qu'elle réalise leur présence.

- T'avais l'air perdue dans tes pensées Tinette…

- …alors on n'a pas voulu te déranger ! Ca va pas ?

- Si, tout va bien M…

Elle fait une pause, elle a failli ajouter le mot « Monseigneur » en parlant à George. A George ! Horrifiée par son propre lapsus, elle regarde fixement ses deux « amis », et la situation devient limpide, tellement limpide.

Les jumeaux sont des sorciers, elle ne l'est pas.

- Tinette ? Ca va pas ?

Les garçons l'observent, inquiets par son expression terrifiée. Le trop plein d'émotion déborde et Rachel s'enfuit en courant, les larmes aux yeux.

- RACHEL !

- Qu'es-ce qu'on a fait de mal ? demande Fred, triste.

- J'en sais rien… répond son jumeau sur le même ton.

X

Elle court à perdre haleine jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air brûle ses poumons, et que son cœur soit sur le point d'imploser.

_Monseigneur_, _George_ ; cette équation est absurde. Comme si ces deux mots pouvaient être assemblés…

_Mais ils le seront tôt ou tard_, fait une voix dans sa tête, _ et tu le sais Rachel. Vous n'êtes pas du même monde, eux et toi. Un jour, tes jumeaux deviendront tes maîtres, et toi tu ne seras plus qu'un coussin sur lequel ils s'assiéront !_

Elle essaye de se rassurer, de se dire que ce n'est pas vrai, que ses peurs sont ridicules et impensables, mais la voix persiste, et au fond d'elle-même, Rachel sait qu'elle a raison.

Elle continu sa course jusqu'à arriver devant le grand saule de l'étang. La jeune esclave attrape la branche la plus basse, et saute dessus avec sa légèreté et son aisance habituelle. Elle grimpe toujours plus haut, et finie par se recroqueviller sur une grosse branche, bien large, adossée contre le tronc. Il fait nuit noire, quelques lucioles clignotent dans l'herbe fraîche d'été et leur bruit enveloppe le silence nocturne, comme une complainte qui accompagne les larmes de la petite fille.

X

- Voilà ! Tout est prêt ! Charlie, tu y vas en premier !

- Après, c'est nous ?

- Oui. Mais l'un après l'autre, pas tous les deux ensemble !

Fred se retourne pour chercher Rachel du regard, mais elle n'est pas là. Il ne l'a pas vue depuis hier soir, après le dîner. Bien sûr, il l'a cherchée, mais Percy lui a interdit de sortir dans le jardin en pleine nuit.

Fred profite que ses parents soient occupés avec Charlie et George pour s'éclipser en douce.

- Mais où est Ginny ? fait la voix de son père provenant du salon

Fred marche dans le jardin, le soleil n'est pas levé depuis longtemps, et l'herbe est encore humide par la rosée. Il salue les domestiques qui croisent son chemin, et arrive enfin au quartier des esclaves.

Doni est à l'extérieur de sa cabane, elle pile du blé,.

- Doni ! Dis-moi, tu as vu Rachel ?

- Ah ! Maître Frederic ! Oui, elle est chez elle, du moins elle y était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu !

- Merci !

Doni lui rend son sourire. Une créature rousse endormie sort du cabanon et secoue énergiquement la chemise de Doni.

- _Ginnymin_ tu es réveillée ?

Ginny acquièce en se frottant les yeux.

- J'ai eu peur, je t'ai pas vue ! murmure Ginny.

- Je suis là _pen neth (ma chérie)_. Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Câlin _nana_ ! réclame la fillette

Doni sourit tendrement et prend la minie sorcière dans ses bras. Celle-ci se blottit dans son cou en suçant son pouce.

Fred hoche la tête, sa sœur est un vrai bébé ! Il dépasse les deux escargots et marche d'un pas vif vers sa cabane préférée. Rachel est assise sur le sol en terre cuite, les genoux ramenés vers elle, les bras autour.

_- Rachel ?_

En entendant son nom, la petite relève la tête. Frederic Weasley se tient devant elle, inquiet.

_- Lle tyava quel ? (est-ce que ça va ?)_ demande-t-il d'une voix peinée

_- Uma… (oui…)_

_- Lle nalle ? (tu as pleuré ?)_ chuchote Fred en voyant les larmes sur ses joues.

- Non…

- Mais tu as l'air triste. Et puis hier tu es partie comme une furie. J'étais inquiet. On a dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

- Non… répond Rachel en regardant le sol.

- Rachel, dis-moi la vérité, tu es triste ?

- Un peu… avoue-t-elle, toujours en fixant ses pieds.

_- Mankoi ? (pourquoi ?)_ demande Fred en s'agenouillant devant elle.

_- Demada (laisse tomber)._

Fred n'a pas l'attention de se démonter. Rachel est triste, elle a visiblement pleuré, et puis elle refuse de le regarder. Il pose sa main sur son bras nu et il la sent se tendre. Sa réaction lui brise le cœur. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Dis-moi ! Pourquoi tu es triste Tinette ?

Rachel est toujours perdue dans le lointain, elle n'ose pas répondre, elle ne doit pas lui dire ce qui la tracasse, il rirait d'elle, ou alors il prendrait sa baguette pour… A cette pensée, elle frissonne. Non, Fred est son ami, jamais il ne lui ferait de mal. Elle lève la tête vers lui. Il la fixe, les yeux brillants, visiblement, le jeune sorcier ne comprend pas son comportement.

_C'est normal qu'il ne comprenne pas ! Il ne peut pas penser à des choses aussi ridicules, lui ! C'est toi qui a l'esprit tordu ma pauvre fille !_

Mais oui ! C'est elle ! Elle délire ! Jamais Fred ne lui ferait de mal ! Ni son jumeau ! Ils sont nés tous les trois le même jour, ont passé toute leur vie ensemble ! Elle doit lui dire ses peurs, elle doit lui dire pour qu'il la rassure.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses. _Nauva yassen n'at istarie, ar' lle demaduvamin (tu vas être avec d'autres sorciers, et tu vas m'oublier)_. Je ne veux pas que tu changes, Fred…

Rachel lève une main hésitante vers le visage du garçon, et effleure sa joue avant de retirer sa main, comme si elle venait de faire quelque chose d'horriblement irrespectueux. Fred remarque son geste et fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi a-t-elle retiré sa main aussi vite ?

- _Amin gorga lle natulaya n'ataya_ _(j'ai peur que tu changes)_, chuchote-t-elle.

- C'est pas dans mes plans ! _Lle naa Tinetamin (tu es ma Tinette)_, toi et moi c'est pour la vie.

Fred se rapproche d'elle, pose sa main sur sa joue, et l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres.

_- Amin mela lle Rachel (je t'aime Rachel)._

Rachel lui sourit timidement, elle s'apprête à lui répondre, mais une lionne arrive en rugissant. La lionne tient fermement son lionceau (Ginny) qui couine. Après avoir vu sa fille se faire bercée par une moldue, elle trouve son fils entrain de déclarer son amour à une autre ! Le monde est stone !

- FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED !

- Oups !

**Dans le Hogwarts Express**

Fred et George sont assis dans un compartiment, ils ne parlent pas et regardent le paysage défiler devant eux.

_« Amin gorga lle natulaya n'ataya_ _(j'ai peur que tu changes) »_

Qu'est-ce que Rachel avait voulu dire ? Pourquoi changerait-il ? C'est ridicule !

George sent bien qu'il se passe quelque chose dans la tête de son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demande George

- Rien…

_- Quenamin ! (dis-moi !)_

Fred tourne la tête vers son jumeau qui l'observe. La phrase de Rachel continue de danser dans sa mémoire, sa main qu'elle retire, son corps qui se tend lorsqu'il la touche. Fred frissonne.

- C'est Rachel. Elle était bizarre ce matin. Je la trouve bizarre depuis deux jours…

- Moi aussi…

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait peur que je change… Pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit ça George ?

George fronce les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être elle a peur que tu te fasses d'autres amis, avec tout le temps qu'on va passer à Hogwarts…

- Mais elle sait bien que jamais je ne l'oublierais ! Jamais ! Elle a pleuré hier, ce matin aussi, et elle a eu peur quand je l'ai touchée…

George prend un air à la fois surpris et consterné.

- J'aimerais t'aider, mais je ne comprends pas. Vraiment.

Fred acquiesce et reporte son attention sur la fenêtre. Le comportement de Rachel est un mystère.

- Ca se trouve, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi !

- Ouais… T'as sans doute raison…

X

**Quelques jours plus tard**

- La guerre se termina au bout de quinze ans et les moldus furent vaincus. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de gagner de toute façon.

- Ils sont devenus des esclaves alors ?

- Oui Miss Spinet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils ne pouvaient être rien d'autre ! Ils n'ont eu de choix que d'accepter notre pouvoir. Voyez-vous, certaines races sont faîtes pour dominées. Les races les plus faibles sont destinées à être maitrisées par les plus fortes. Les moldus sont faits pour être dominés par les sorciers, tout comme les poisons sont faits pour vivre dans l'eau et les oiseaux dans les airs. C'est ce qu'on appel la supériorité naturelle. Et puis, ne faites pas cette tête-là les enfants ! Ne ce sont que des moldus, ce ne sont pas des êtres humains…

- Mais pourtant quand mon père en frappe un, il semble avoir mal… Comme nous…

- C'est impossible Hanson ! Un moldu ne ressent pas la douleur, son cerveau ne comprend qu'une information à la fois, et la notion de douleur n'en fait pas partie. Ils ne sont pas assez évolués pour faire la différence entre les émotions…

Fred avait écouté son professeur d'histoire avec plus ou moins d'attention, mais là, ses paroles odieuses dépassent toutes les limites acceptables. C'est un énorme mensonge ! Et puis, tout est en contradiction avec ses souvenirs à lui.

Les moldus n'ont pas d'émotions ?

_Rachel qui pleure_.

Les moldus ne ressentent rien ?

_Rachel qui a mal lorsqu'il lui ouvre la main._

- C'EST PAS VRAI !

Toute la salle se retourne (Fred inclus) vers George qui s'est levé, les poings serrés, la respiration saccadée.

- Mr Weasley ?

- C'est pas vrai… Ils sont comme nous. Ils respirent, ils rient, ils pleurent. Ils ressentent les émotions. Ils ressentent la douleur. Ils parlent même deux langues naturellement, alors que la plupart d'entre nous n'en parlent qu'une. Tous les moldus de ma maison connaissent l'anglais _et_ le _sindarin_ ! Je ne crois pas que vous puissiez en dire autant !

George fulmine. Comment peut-on penser des choses aussi ridicules et abjectes ? Ces sorciers-là sont bien pires que ses parents. Fred fixe son jumeau avec attention. Encore une fois, George lui a enlevé les mots de la bouche…

- George Weasley, vous aurez une retenue pour votre insolence ! Et j'envoie de ce pas un hibou à vos parents ! Je ne sais pas quelle éducation ils vous ont donné, mais elle est à refaire ! Ou à faire !

George regarde le professeur d'histoire de la magie avec haine. Fred se retient de se jetter dessus, la seule chose qu'il sait, c'est que si ses parents recoivent une lettre leur disant que leurs fils défendent les moldus, tout va retomber sur Silba. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais c'est toujours ainsi. Dès que les jumeaux font des bêtises de ce genre, Arthur et Molly vont immédiatement crier sur Silba. Il ne laissera pas ça arriver.

_- Demada George, uuma Malia, nowa a' Rachel e' Silba (laisse tomber George, ne fais pas attention, pense à Rachel et Silba)._

Au regard du professeur, Fred comprend qu'en parlant moldu dans une école de sorcellerie, il a fait une énorme bourde. Le silence règne dans la pièce, un silence de gêne. Le professeur ouvre la bouche, indigné.

- Eh bien ! C'est ce que je pensais, votre éducation est _à faire_ ! A commencer par une retenue chacun ! Il était temps que vous arriviez ici !

X

- Je déteste cette école. Je veux rentrer à la maison.

- Moi aussi.

- Tout le monde est fou ici ! Et après c'est les moldus qu'on traite d'inhumains ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là !

Fred acquiesce silencieusement.

X

- Le cour d'aujourd'hui portera sur les kappas.

- A ton avis George, chuchote son frère, Rachel elle fait quoi en ce moment ?

- J'en sais rien…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- RACHEL ! REGARDE CE QUE TU AS FAIS ! ESPECE D'EMPOTEE !

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- …peut-être qu'elle regarde les nuages du haut du chêne…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Désolée, j'ai pas fais exprès ! marmonne Rachel

- SILENCE !

Un coup.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Ouais, t'as sûrement raison…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Un autre coup.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- … ou alors elle est assise au bord de l'étang, et elle chante notre chanson préférée…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- ENDOLORIS

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

- Tu crois qu'on lui fait du mal ? demande Fred, inquiet. Après tout, on est pas là pour la protéger ! Et c'est… enfin tu sais, c'est une… esclave…

George se retourne vers son jumeau, tous les deux se regardent fixement, en se posant les mêmes questions.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_- Aie ! Tampa (arrêtez) !_ sanglote la petite._ Saes, tampa (s'il vous plait, arrêtez). Nana (maman), nana (maman)_.

Rachel reste collée sur les dalles de l'entrée, et essaye de reprendre une respiration normale. Des larmes coulent librement sur son visage trempé par des sueurs de peur et de douleur. Elle déteste la magie.

- Et ramasse-moi cette porcelaine avant que Ginny ne se coupe !

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

George réfléchi un moment encore, puis répond d'une voix ferme :

- Non, aucun risque ! Elle va très bien.

Satisfait de la réponse de son frère, et surtout rassuré, Fred retourne à son occupation spéciale cours de potion : dessiner Rachel sur ses parchemins !

X

Rachel est roulée en boule sur sa petite paillasse. C'est le premier doloris qu'elle se prend. Jamais elle aurait pensé que ça puisse faire aussi mal. Et Fred et George qui ne sont pas là pour la consoler…

_- Pen neth ? (ma chérie)_

Silba s'approche lentement de sa fille, et pose une main sur son épaule tremblotante à cause des sanglots.

_- Rachel, lle nauva quel, amin vestalle (ça va aller, je te le promets)_.

Rachel pleure de plus belle. Elle déteste cette maison, ces gens sont fous, ils sont méchants, et ils la détestent alors qu'elle n'a jamais rien fait de mal.

Sa mère soupire, elle se sent impuissante face à sa détresse. Le moment qu'elle avait tant redouté est arrivé : Rachel a perdu une partie de son innocence.

- Rachel. Je sais ce que tu ressens, murmure sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux. _Pen neth, maamin, saes (ma chérie, regarde-moi s'il te plait)_. _Lle awra, amin sinta ta (tu as mal, je sais)._ Tu vas t'y faire, au début c'est insupportable, mais au bout d'un moment, lorsque les sorts deviennent fréquents, le corps s'habitue.

- Je m'habituerai jamais à ça ! s'exclame la fillette en serrant son ours en peluche.

- Si, Rachel. Tu t'habitueras. Ton corps s'habituera à la douleur. Tu arriveras à la maîtriser. Tu la sentiras moins. Je te le promets. Rachel, tu dois te battre contre elle, parce que c'est le but de notre vie : se battre, survivre, jour après jour. _Rachel, maamin (regarde-moi)._ J'ai été esclave, toute ma vie. Moi aussi j'ai été battue, moi aussi j'ai été insultée, humiliée, et j'ai supporté des choses bien pires. Des choses que tu ne peux pas encore comprendre, ni même imaginer.

Rachel regarde sa main à travers ses larmes, son ourson toujours étroitement serré contre elle. Silba remet une des mèches de Rachel derrière son oreille, puis effleure sa joue.

- Tu as apporté la lumière dans mes ténèbres. Tu m'as donné une raison de me battre, une raison de rester en vie. Après ta naissance, peu m'importait le nombre de doloris que je subissais, je continuais à sourire, parce que je savais que ma petite princesse m'attendait, perchée sur son arbre.

_- Nana ! (maman !)_

Rachel se jette au coup de sa mère, et Silba la serre aussi fort qu'elle le peut, comme si sa fille allait s'envoler d'une minute à l'autre. Puis elle sèche ses larmes.

- Ce qui ne te tue pas, te rend plus forte Rachel. N'oublis jamais ça. Nous n'avons aucun pouvoir magique, c'est vrai, mais nous sommes plus forts qu'eux, plus résistants qu'eux, avec plus de volonté de vivre qu'eux.

- Pourquoi m'a-t-il fait ça ? J'ai pas fais exprès de casser l'assiette…

_- Amin sinta tayna Rachel (je sais Rachel)_. Mais le monde est fait ainsi. Ils sont nés pour être les Maîtres, et notre destin à nous est de les servir.

Rachel se perd à nouveau dans ses pensées, toutes ses peurs de ces dernières semaines ressurgissent.

_« Amin mela lle Rachel (je t'aime Rachel) »_

_« Tu dois dire Monseigneur lorsque tu t'adresses à un sorcier »_

_« Fred et George oublieront Rachel, je te le jure »_

_« Amin gorga lle natulaya n'ataya_ _(j'ai peur que tu changes)_ »

_« C'est pas dans mes plans »_

_« Rien ne vaut une bonne éducation »_

_« …nés pour être les Maîtres » _

- _Nana (maman)_, _quenamin (dis-moi),_ les jumeaux et moi, on restera toujours amis, hein ?

Silba sent les larmes monter devant le désespoir de sa petite. Que peut-elle répondre à cela ? Qu'il y a une chance sur deux pour qu'ils se transforment en brute épaisse ? Qu'un sorcier qui rentre à Hogwarts en ressort toujours différent ? Qu'elle va les perdre, mais que personne ne peut rien n'y faire ? Qu'ils continueront peut-être à l'aimer, mais en mode Cro-Magnon ? Ou alors, qu'ils se mettront à la mépriser ?

Non, aucune de ces réponses ne peut être dite. Les larmes de sa fille, et son regard implorant ont raison d'elle.

Silba prend Rachel dans ses bras et décide de lui faire entendre ce dont elle a besoin :

- Bien sûr que oui…

* * *

_**A SUIVRE ! (oubliez pas le bouton en bas à gauche si vous avez aimé !)**_


	4. Se justifier

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre ! Désolée pour le mini retard, j'ai eu un nouveau PC, et il a fallu que j'installe tout, toute seule ! J'ai un peu galéré ! Et j'ai encore des problèmes avec mes films (l'image est toute pixelisée, merci Service Pack 2 de XP...)**

**Merci à mes revieweuses, et lectrices (lecteurs...). Par contre, laissez-moi un mail pour les anonymes, afin que je puisse vous répondre ! **

**Pour répondre à Mea en particulier : tu sais, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews au dépard pour les deux autres fics. Je pense qu'elle est trop spéciale pour toucher un grand nombre de personnes. Et puis, elle aurait plus de succès, si elle concernait les Malefoy, et non les Weasley ! **

**Biz à toutes ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

_- On va se mettre là. Ce sera parfait ici !_

_« Mais je les connais » pense le petit garçon._

_Ils s'assoient sur les troncs d'arbres coupés. Ils s'affairent. Et soudain, des rires. Des gémissements. Ils tournent la tête. Elle est contre le mur en bois, à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle est entrain d'embrasser un garçon. Elle est collée contre lui. Il sent la colère monter. Comment ose-t-elle ? Il se lève, prend sa baguette et se dirige vers eux. L'autre essaye de le retenir._

_- Arrête ! C'est ridicule ! Viens, on a des trucs à faire, laisse-les !_

_- DEGAGE ! rugit-il en repoussant l'autre avec violence._

_Elle entend le cri, se détache du garçon et lève les yeux vers lui. Il a l'air très en colère. Il se rapproche toujours plus près d'elle, d'eux._

_- Pardon Maître… murmure-t-elle en baissant la tête._

_Il n'écoute pas. Il la gifle et les saisit brutalement par le bras._

_- Qui t'a autorisé à l'embrasser ? Et toi, qui t'a donné la permission de la toucher ?_

_L'autre hoche la tête. Demander l'autorisation pour embrasser quelqu'un de sa propre race, jamais il n'a entendu pareille ânerie ! Ils ont certes besoin d'une autorisation pour se marier, ou avoir des enfants, mais pas pour s'embrasser !_

_- Personne Maître._

_Son regard se fait plus haineux encore. Il les traîne jusqu'au centre. L'autre essaye de le résonner, sans succès._

_- Ils n'ont rien fait de répréhensible ! Rien n'interdit à un moldu d'en embrasser un autre ! C'est pas comme s'il avait touché une sorcière ! Ils ne sont pas dans leur tort ! Tu fais n'importe quoi ! Ca tourne à la folie ! ECOUTE-MOI !_

_- IMMOBILUS !_

_L'autre est touché de plein fouet par le sort, et ne peut plus bouger. Personne ne peut se mettre sur son chemin désormais. Il continue de traverser le camp en les tenant fermement. Ils savent qu'ils sont pris au piège, rien ni personne ne pourra les sauver._

_Alarmés par les bruits, ils sortent tous de leur cabane._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande l'un d'entre eux._

_Il arrive d'un pas vif et jette le fautif sur le sol._

_- Moldus, écoutez-moi !_

_Ils n'ont d'autre choix que d'écouter. Il brandit le fautif comme un trophée de chasse, et prend garde à ce que tout le monde puisse voir et entendre._

_- Cet esclave que vous voyez-là, a commis une infraction. Il a touché à ce qui m'appartient. Il va être puni, et sa punition servira d'exemple à tous ceux qui auraient l'intention de faire la même erreur. Cet homme va subir le sortilège doloris, et ce, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive._

_Un homme arrive avec une baguette. La foule retient son souffle, et regarde la scène avec appréhension. Une jeune fille se met à hurler :_

_- NON ! ARRETE ! T'ES DEVENU FOU !_

_Elle sent les larmes monter, et le supplie de ne pas faire ça._

_- Je vous en pris Monseigneur, ne faîtes pas ça._

_- Toi tu la fermes ! Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard._

_Elle se taie._

_Une troisième jeune fille s'approche de lui._

_- Et elle, tu ne la punis pas ? Après tout, ils se sont embrassés à deux !_

_- Pas question. Je veux pas qu'on l'abîme._

_Les yeux de la troisième jeune fille s'agrandissent de colère._

_- Mais dis-moi au moins que tu vas demander à tes parents de la vendre !_

_Il l'ignore et s'adresse de nouveau à l'assemblée._

_- Pourquoi cet homme va-t-il recevoir ce châtiment ? reprend-t-il. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ?_

_Il fait une pause, puis reprend pour donner plus d'effet à sa propre réponse._

_- A cause de cette fille-là !_

_Il la désigne du doigt. Elle baisse la tête. Il la prend par le bras._

_- CETTE FILLE EST A MOI ! A MOI, ET A MOI SEUL ! Quiconque la touchera, subira le même sort !_

_L'autre jeune fille s'insurge. Elle ouvre la bouche, indignée :_

_- Non mais tu te moques de moi !? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie absurde ?_

_- S'en ai pas une. Maintenant si ça te dérange, tu peux toujours partir, je ne te retiens pas._

_- Tu couches avec cette moldue, tu me dégoûtes Fred !_

_- Grand bien t'en fasse !_

_« Fred ? » pense le petit garçon. « C'est moi ça ?! Ce monstre, c'est moi ? »_

_La jeune fille pousse un hurlement indigné et part à grandes enjambées rageuses en s'écriant :_

_- Ca, je t'assure que tu vas le payer cher !_

_Elle tremble. L'homme qui vient d'arriver, sort sa baguette et la dirige vers le fautif._

_- ENDOLORIS !_

_Le sort est à puissance maximale. Le fautif hurle._

_« Mais c'est monstrueux ! » pense le petit garçon._

_Elle se retourne vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes._

_- Je vous en prie Monseigneur, arrêtez !_

_« Mais cette fille c'est… »_

_- LA FERME RACHEL !_

_Il la frappe violement au visage. Elle tombe sur le sol._

_« RACHEL ! »_

_Le petit garçon a le souffle coupé. La scène passe au ralenti. Le petit Fred regarde fixement le grand Fred, les larmes aux yeux. Le grand Fred tourne la tête et croise le regard emplit d'incompréhension du petit Fred._

X

**L'équipe de Gryffondor fait peau neuve !**

**Essais pour l'équipe de Qudditch de Gryffondor demain soir, 18h. Pour toutes inscriptions ou renseignements divers, s'adresser au capitaine, Kevin Stevens. Inscriptions ouvertes à partir de la deuxième année.**

**Venez nombreux ! Nous avons besoin de vous !**

- T'as vu ça ?

- On s'inscrit ?

- Oh non ! C'est interdit aux premières années ! Pas juste !

- Oh regarde ! Les inscriptions pour l'équipe !

- Tu crois qu'ils prennent des filles ?

- J'en sais rien, on peut tenter !

La foule des élèves s'entasse à vitesse grand V devant le panonceau.

- On le trouve où ce Stevens ? demande un des élèves

- Eh ! Vous connaissez Kevin Stevens ?

- Oui, il est en quatrième année !

Un véritable brouhaha s'installe dans la salle commune et résonne contre les murs. C'est à vous donner la migraine. Les voix sont si fortes qu'elles s'entendent jusque dans les dortoirs, notamment ceux des nains mâles, et réveillent les derniers endormis. Les élèves sont brutalement tirés de leur sommeil, ils se regardent les uns les autres avec des têtes de somnambules qu'on aurait secoué.

- Kessesé ?

- C'est quoi ce boucan ?!

- L'est quelle heure ?

- Non, j'ai rien fais !

- Qui a mis mon oreiller parterre ?

- NON, RACHEL ! Rachel… Euh, hein ?

Toutes les têtes se retournent vers « l'intrus » du matin. Dans la catégorie « phrases qui n'ont rien à faire là » il remporte la palme d'or ! « L'intrus » est pâle comme un mort, et vomis sur le sol. Des « beurk » sortent de bouches dégoûtées.

- Fred ? Ca va pas ? Tu es malade ?

- Euh… C'est rien… Je vais bien…

Fred regarde autour de lui, puis réalise qu'il se trouve dans le dortoir des premières années à Gryffondor. Et ce, depuis plus d'un mois et demi.

- T'as fais un cauchemar ?

Fred réfléchit quelques secondes. Il pourrait tout raconter à son frère, après tout, Fred ne cache rien à son jumeau. Mais quelque chose lui dit de ne pas le faire, quelque chose de très profond, et de très grave.

- Non. Tout va bien.

George fronce les sourcils, de toute évidence, il n'est pas dupe. Le bruit d'en bas se fait encore plus sonore.

- Mais c'est quoi ce raffut ?

Les garçons sortent de leur lit, et les jumeaux se précipitent à l'extérieur. Personne n'a cependant manqué la minie discussion entre les deux Weasley. Fred semblait vraiment chamboulé, pourtant une question capitale reste sans réponse :

- C'est qui Rachel ?

X

- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas s'inscrire pour les essais, commente George.

- Ouais… C'est nul !

La voix de Fred est sans grande conviction. Les images de son cauchemar le hantent encore. Mais ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tiens ! Salut vous deux !

- Salut Lee ! Bien dormi ?

- Ouais ! Vous vous êtes levés tard !

- Couchés tard aussi…

Ils entrent dans la grande salle pour petit déjeuner. La journée commence.

Les jumeaux sont devenus très amis avec Lee Jordan, et s'amusent à ne faire que des bêtises, récoltant au passage un maximum de retenues. Cependant, ils ont toujours des problèmes avec leurs professeurs concernant les moldus, notamment les esclaves de Hogwarts, que les deux garçons semblent un peu trop apprécier.

Le trio marche dans le couloir à la recherche d'une blague à faire. Ils avancent d'un pas vif, sans regarder devant eux. La collision qui devait se produire, se produit.

VLAM !

Deux corps à terre. Un George Weasley, et un jeune garçon pieds nus, encore sonné par le coup de boule involontaire. Le jeune garçon est sans conteste un moldu. En réalisant qu'il a bousculé un sorcier, il se met à trembler, et à babultier des excuses. George récupère ses esprits, se relève et époussette ses vêtements. La foule qui passait au même moment s'arrête pour assister à la petite scène qu'ils s'attendent à voir. Surtout qu'ils sont face à un des fils Weasley, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle famille !

- Ca va jazer ! dit l'un.

- Oser bousculer un Weasley… J'ai hâte de vois ce qui va se passer !

Et ils ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise !

Le jeune garçon continue de trembler, il a trop peur pour pouvoir se remettre debout. Il lève avec appréhension la tête vers le sorcier qu'il a osé bousculé. Celui-ci se penche vers lui… et lui tend une main pour l'aider à se relever.

Mais le plus incroyable arrive en même temps qu'il tend sa main vers lui. Il lui parle, d'une voix douce, avec des mots qui provoquent l'indignation générale :

_- Amin hiraetha ! (Je suis désolé !) Amin uuma mae iire amin auteien ! (Je ne regardais pas où j'allais !)_

Le moldu ouvre des yeux ronds comme des pommes… La foule aussi. Le moldu ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça… La foule non plus. Et si Lee tourne vers Fred un regard à la « mais qu'est-ce que ton jumeau fabrique ? Il est devenu fou ? », celui-ci ne semble pas du tout déconcerté par cette réaction. George, loin de se douter de l'émeute qu'il va provoquer, continue sur sa lancée, le plus naturellement du monde.

_- Lle tyava quel ? (Est-ce que ça va ?) Amin uuma awrlle ? (Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ?)_

Ce ne sont plus des pommes qui zieutent le Weasley, mais des pamplemousses ! Le jeune esclave prend, avec une énorme hésitation, la main chaleureusement tendue, et à l'air de se demander quelle mauvais tour ces trois-là vont lui jouer. Il répond à la question par un faible hochement de tête, ce qui a pour cause d'élargir le gentil sourire du Weasley fou. Une fois debout, la main le lâche, mais le sourire de George ne quitte pas son visage.

La foule commence à murmurer, certains sont choqués, d'autres complètement assommés par cette élan de… courtoisie très mal placée.

- Mais il est malade ! disent les uns.

- Eh bah ça alors ! disent les autres.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ! hurle le préfet.

Les têtes se tournent vers la forte voix de Justin Lawson, le préfet des Serdaigles. Justin s'approche à grandes enjambées du trio et du jeune esclave qui recommence à trembler. Par réflexe, George se met devant le garçon, pour le protéger.

- Je sais qu'à Gryffondor le courage est de mise, mais ce n'est plus du courage, c'est de l'humiliation publique pure !

- Humiliation ? répète George sans comprendre. Je l'ai bousculé, je l'ai fait tombé, je l'ai aidé à se relever. Je vois pas en quoi je me suis humilié! C'est la chose la plus normale du monde !

Les ailes de nez du préfet frémissent d'indignation, et témoignent de son état de choc profond. Les murmures de la foule s'élèvent de plus belle.

- Bousculé ? Cette chose t'a bousculé ?

- Non. C'est moi qui l'ai bousculé !

- Il t'a… touché ?! Il a osé entrer en contact direct avec toi, et tu ne le punis pas ?!

- Pourquoi le punirais-je ? Il n'a rien fait de mal !

Des « HAN » et des « OH » résonnent dans tout le couloir. Jamais ils n'avaient vu quelqu'un se couvrir de honte et de déshonneur à ce point. Tout le monde retient son souffle. Le préfet fronce les sourcils, puis ouvre la bouche. Mais son choc est tel qu'il ne trouve pas les mots adéquates. Fred regarde la masse populaire présente, en fronçant lui aussi les sourcils, d'incompréhension cette fois.

Le jeune moldu se sent un peu de trop. Cette joute verbale est d'un impensable presque burlesque, c'est à la fois un comique de situation et un comique de mots. On pourrait presque penser à une parodie de mauvais goût, à une mascarade orchestrée dans le seul but de le ridiculiser, lui. Mais les jumeaux ont vraiment l'air sincères, Fred regarde l'esclave sans comprendre.

- Toi, tu fous le camp ! s'exclame le préfet à l'attention du moldu.

Sans demander son reste, le garçon prend ses jambes à son coup, et remercie les Dieux d'être encore en vie.

Le préfet s'approche un peu plus du traître, et les jumeaux sortent leur baguette.

Lee décide d'intervenir, afin de sortir son ami du pétrin.

- C'est bon, arrêtez ! Le moldu s'est barré, le spectacle est terminé ! Allez, venez vous deux, avant que ça ne dégénère encore plus.

Chacune de ses mains saisies un jumeau, et il les entraîne loin de la foule encore gigotante et murmurante.

- On se casse ! chuchote Lee en se mettant à courir avec eux.

- JE VAIS EN PARLER AU DIRECTEUR ! TU NE T'EN SORTIRAS PAS COMME CA ! TRAITRE A TON SANG ! hurle le préfet alors que les trois s'éloignent.

X

Lee trouve une salle vide, et fonce à l'intérieur, en entraînant les jumeaux.

- Bon, maintenant qu'on est seuls, je peux enfin vous demander à quel jeu vous jouez !

- Jeu ?

- C'est votre blague du jour ? Vous auriez pu me mettre au courant quand même !

- On joue pas !

- Quoi ? s'exclame Lee, médusé. Vous… Vous voulez dire que tout ça… c'était pas de la comédie ? Vous n'étiez pas entrain de vous moquer de lui ?!

- Bien sûr que non ! J'ai dû lui faire mal en plus ! Mais ces quoi ces réactions à deux noises que vous avez tous ?!

Lee, assommé par la nouvelle quelque peu désarçonnante, secoue la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Un moldu entre en collision avec toi George, et toi, au lieu de réagir « normalement », tu l'aides à se relever, tu lui _donnes_ ta main, et tu lui parles en moldu !

- Et alors ?

- Mais ça ne se fait pas ! Tu te rends compte que tu l'as touché ! Je ne sais même pas s'il existe un sort suffisamment puissant pour retirer ses microbes !

Fred ouvre la bouche, horrifié.

- Comment tu peux dire des trucs aussi horribles ? Ce garçon est pareil que nous ! Sous prétexte qu'il ne fait pas de magie, George aurait dû le laisser le cul parterre ?

- A la limite oui ! s'exclame Lee. Mais… Enfin… Je ne sais même pas quoi vous dire ! On ne fait pas ça, un point c'est tout !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça ne se fait pas ! Un sorcier ne vient pas en aide aux esclaves, et un sorcier ne parle pas moldu. Ils n'en sont pas dignes ! Ce serait comme, ramasser une merde de pigeon sur une rampe d'escaliers en marbre !

- Tu tournes en rond là ! Vous êtes tous pareils ! A nous réprimander, mais incapables de trouver de vrais arguments ! « Ca se fait pas » c'est pas un argument, c'est des mots dans le vide ! Et puis si les moldus ont des microbes, alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas m'approcher !

Lee regarde Fred sans comprendre. George lance un sourire carnassier, et entendu, à son jumeau qui continue sur sa lancée :

- Parce que moi, non seulement je parle _Beriath_, mais je les touche, et je les embrasse !

Lee ouvre une bouche qui pourrait largement servir de hangar pour avion. George fronce les sourcils. Il se tourne vers son frère :

_- Miqul ? (Embrasser ?) Ya lle miqule ? (T'as embrassé qui ?)_

_- Intya ! (A ton avis !)_

_- Rachel ?_

Fred se contente de sourire. George en revanche garde une expression de stupeur peinte sur son visage.

_- Iire ? (Quand ça ?)_

_- N'ala lye kele a' Hogwarts ! (Avant qu'on parte à Hogwarts). E' amrun (le matin)._

Lee observe l'échange en allant de l'un, à l'autre, ne pigeant pas le moindre de leur mot.

- Euh, pardon, excusez-moi, vous pourriez changer de dialecte ? Non parce que j'entrave que dalle là !

- Désolés !

- Mais où vous avez appris à parler cette langue ? demande Lee, abasourdis d'entendre deux sorciers dialoguer dans une langue que les siens ne maîtrisent en général pas. Et aussi bien en plus !

- On reste avec les moldus depuis notre naissance. Alors, forcément, ça finit par rentrer !

Lee les regarde avec méfiance.

- Vous êtes pas normaux tous les deux…

Evidemment, Justin Lawson a tenu sa promesse, il est allé parler au directeur qui les a immédiatement convoqués dans son bureau. Lucius Malefoy étant non seulement directeur de l'école, mais également grand ami de leur père, les jumeaux comprennent très vite le pétrin dans lequel ils se sont fourrés. Ils le comprendront d'ailleurs encore mieux, le lendemain, en recevant une beuglante made in Parents, en plein déjeuner.

- Oh ! Regardez vous autre, les jumeaux ont reçu une beuglante !

- On va se faire disputer par papa maman ! Ahahah !

Les jumeaux jettent un regard noir aux élèves attablés avec eux, puis posent des yeux angoissés sur l'enveloppe rouge carmin.

- Allez Fred, courage ! Ouvre-la !

- A ton avis, c'est qui ?

- Sais pas… Sûrement maman…

Fred l'ouvre en tremblotant, et un rugissement résonne dans la Grande Salle, réduisant à néant toutes les conversations avoisinantes.

_**TOUTES MES FELICITATIONS ! **_

- Ah bah non, c'est papa…

_**LUCIUS NOUS A PREVENU CE MATIN, ON A CRU MOURIR DE HONTE ! HEUREUSEMENT QU'IL EST COMPREHENSIF ET QU'IL ACCEPTE DE PASSER OUTRE VOTRE BETISE ! COMMENT L'EUDCATION QU'ON A PU VOUS DONNER PEUT-ELLE A CE POINT FAIRE DEFAUT ? ON NE VOUS A PAS ENVOYE A HOGWARTS POUR QUE VOUS RIDICULISIEZ LA FAMILLE DES LES PREMIERS MOIS ! VOUS ETES LA DOUBLE TARE DE NOTRE LIGNEE. NOTRE FAMILLE ESSUIE DIFFICILEMENT LE DESHONNEUR APPORTE, ET C'EST ENTIEREMENT VOTRE FAUTE ! JE VOUS PREVIENS, SI JAMAIS J'APPRENDS QUE VOUS AVEZ A NOUVEAU RIDICULISE VOTRE RANG, VOTRE RACHEL ADOREE EST IMMEDIATEMENT VENDUE ! ET SILBA AUSSI !**_

Sur ces dernières paroles, la lettre s'auto-detruit, laissant un silence d'or régner dans la Grande Salle, et deux visages consternés et abasourdis. Menacer de vendre Rachel et Silba s'ils parlent encore à des moldus, ça c'est un coup bas.

La journée est très difficile pour les jumeaux. Tout le monde les regarde de travers, ils ont même hérité du surnom « amoureux des moldus ». Seul Lee semble encore de leur côté, bien qu'il ait toujours du mal à digérer leur petite, particularité.

Le plus dur arrive le soir, où deux évènements se produisent successivement. Le premier concerne encore la beuglante du matin. L'expression « Rachel adorée » n'est pas bien sûr pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd, sans compter que les jumeaux avaient parlé d'une « Rachel » au réveil mouvementé de Fred, et les quelques élèves encore présents dans le dortoir à ce moment-là, l'ont très bien entendu. Un des garçons s'approche des deux clones, et décide de mettre au clair cette affaire louche.

- Dites-moi vous deux, la Rachel dont votre père parlait dans la beuglante, c'est la même que celle dont vous avez parlé ce matin ?

Les jumeaux n'osent pas répondre de peur de faire une nouvelle bourde.

Les élèves se rassemblent, les deux Weasley comprennent qu'ils vont devoir donner une explication. Fred se décide à parler :

- Oui…

- Et tu as rêvé d'elle ?

- Oui…

- C'est une esclave ?!

- Ca te pose un problème !

Fred toise le garçon avec haine, le garçon regarde Fred avec mépris. Un retardataire, au fond de la salle, (et accessoirement celui qui avait déjà posé la question le matin-même) rajoute son grain de sel :

- Mais c'est qui cette Rachel

- Rachel, c'est l'amour de ma vie ! répond machinalement Fred.

George semble être le seul des deux à avoir compris que c'était la dernière des réponses à donner s'ils veulent rester en vie. Tout le monde s'offusque, et les discussions cessent. Le froid est jeté dans la salle.

- Mais tu peux pas aimer une moldue ! C'est répugnant ! s'exclame un des élèves.

A l'entente du mot « répugnant », Fred se lève brusquement et se jette sur l'élève.

- PARLE ENCORE UNE FOIS DE RACHEL COMME CA ET JE TE TUE !

Il tente de l'étrangler, l'autre essaye de le repousser, et ils roulent, comme deux petits roulots de printemps sur le tapis de la Salle Commune. George lève les yeux au ciel, cette fois, ils sont cuits !

- Oh oïe oïe ! Papa va nous massacrer… Fred, Freeeeeeed ! Rappelles-toi de la beuglante ! Ce qu'a dit papa ! Si jamais on fait des conneries…

Fred s'arrête immédiatement. Ils vendraient Rachel et Silba. Le rouquin cesse tout mouvement et se prend, de ce fait, une magnifique droite dans le nez. Du sang s'en échappe, il est cassé. L'autre garçon se relève et laisse Fred se rouler parterre sous la douleur lancinante qui lui vrille le crâne.

- Faut l'embarquer à l'infirmerie ! Vous en loupez pas une tous les deux ! soupire Lee Jordan qui attrape le côté droit de Fred, alors que son jumeau soutient l'autre côté.

- Ma tête… Je suis entrain de mourir. Je le sens…

- Mais non !

X

L'infirmière répare le nez du garçon en deux temps trois mouvements, et le laisse quelques minutes allongé, à cause de sa migraine.

- Salut ! Je commençais à me sentir seule ! fait une voix à côté de lui.

Il tourne la tête. Une fillette de son âge le regarde en souriant. Il ne la voit pas très bien à cause de l'obscurité.

- Salut, répond-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ?

- Oh ! C'est de ma faute. J'ai voulu forcer pour les essais de Quidditch, je ne suis qu'en première année et j'étais pas censée m'inscrire. Je me suis pris une batte sur la tête, j'ai vu des fruits, et j'ai atterri ici. Ca m'apprendra ! Et toi, il t'est arrivé quoi ?

- Coup de poing dans le nez…

- Pas cool ça !

Fred lui rend son sourire, cette fille à l'air vraiment sympa. Et puis d'un seul coup, la lumière illumine le visage de sa voisine…

_« Mais dis-moi au moins que tu vas demander à tes parents de la vendre ! »_

Elle ressemble beaucoup à la fille de… son cauchemar. Il lui revient en pleine mémoire. Ce grand garçon qui a fait du mal à Rachel, qui était-ce ? Lui ? Ou un autre Fred ? Roux avec un frère jumeau… Les choix sont très étendus, en effet !

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande la fillette.

Fred la regarde encore un peu, la respiration saccadée devant tant de ressemblances.

- Non, tout va bien, balbutie-t-il. Je vais bien, juste mal à la tête…

Elle sourit, rassurée.

- Fred ? Fred, on peut y aller ! L'infirmière te laisse sortir !

George arrive, et son jumeau le rejoint immédiatement.

- Je suis content d'avoir fait ta connaissance…

- Angélina ! Angélina Johnson.

- Moi, c'est Fred Weasley. A bientôt !

Il quitte l'infirmerie et suit son frère dans le parc. Ils s'assoient au bord du lac, George jette des pierre dans l'eau, Fred se perd dans ses souvenirs récents.

_« CETTE FILLE EST A MOI ! A MOI, ET A MOI SEUL ! Quiconque la touchera, subira le même sort ! »_

Quel cauchemar horrible. Et cette fille, cette Angélina…

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie absurde ? »_

Elle lui ressemble tant… Simple coïncidence. N'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai, après tout, il y a plein de jeunes filles black ! Et puis, comment a-t-il pu rêver d'une fille qu'il ne connaît même pas ? C'est ridicule !

_Le moldu qui hurle. Lui qui frappe Rachel._

Il frissonne, George le remarque, et se décide à briser la glace.

_- Amin sinta lle uuma tyava quel de amrun (je sais que tu vas pas bien depuis ce matin). Mani martien ? (qu'est-ce qui se passe ?)_

_- Dilta. (Rien.)_

_- Uuma risamin ! (Ne me mens pas !). Quenamin ta ! (dis-le moi !). Mani martien a' lle ? (Qu'est-ce que tu as ?) _

Fred considère son frère quelques secondes, puis se décide à enlever le poids qui lui pèse tant.

- Cette nuit, j'ai fais un cauchemar. Il avait l'air si réel. On était plus âgé, Rachel aussi. Je l'ai vue embrasser un garçon, je me suis mis en colère, tu as essayé de m'arrêter, je t'ai jeté un sort. J'ai… J'ai fais… torturer à mort le garçon, et j'ai frappé Rachel. J'étais monstrueux George, méchant et cruel. Et j'ai frappé Rachel si fort.

- C'était juste un mauvais rêve Fred.

- J'en sais rien…

- Comment ça ?

- D'un côté je me dis que c'était qu'un cauchemar, après tout, Rachel m'a fait si peur quand elle m'a avoué qu'elle craignait que je change. Ca m'a travaillé, j'ai peur de ça maintenant, de changer. J'imagine que c'est pour ça que j'ai fais ce cauchemar. Mais de l'autre côté, les images avaient l'air vraiment réelles…

- C'est le problème des rêves ! Mais rien n'était vrai, Fred ! Moi aussi j'ai déjà rêvé que j'étais plus âgé !

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. J'étais là. Tel que tu me vois. C'est pas moi qui agissais, c'était un moi plus grand. Un autre moi. Le moi de onze ans le voyait agir, comme un simple spectateur. Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'assistais à la scène, sans pouvoir intervenir, ou m'échapper. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait, où j'étais. J'aime tellement Rachel. Comment ai-je pu être aussi méchant avec elle…

- Fred, écoute-moi. Tu sais très bien que jamais tu ne pourrais faire de mal à Rachel. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Mais…

- Non, écoute-moi. Tu as fais un cauchemar, rien d'autre. Ce n'était pas réel. Tu as juste rêvé de ce qui te fais le plus peur : changer et devenir comme tous ces crétins. Mais ça n'arrivera pas, ça n'arrivera jamais. Parce qu'on ne se laissera pas corrompre, on est plus fort que tous ces principes ridicules !

Fred sourit faiblement à son frère.

_- Hanonle, George (Merci, George)._

* * *

**A SUIVRE !  
**


	5. La crise de Bill

**Bijour tout le monde ! Desolée pour le temps que j'ai mis, mais j'ai la main cassée, alors c'est un peu plus long et plus fatiguant pour taper ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_- SEN TULIEN ! SEN TULIEN NANAMIN (Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent maman !)_

La petite fille entre en trombe dans la cuisine et fait des bonds un peu partout, dès qu'elle a suffisamment de place pour les faire.

_- Amin sinta Rachel ! (Je sais Rachel !). Tampa rim ta men, onamin querna ! (Arrête de courir comme ça, tu me donnes le tourni !)_

_- Hiraetha nanamin (pardon maman). Nan' amin ikotane valina ! (mais je suis tellement contente !)_

_- Amin sinta Rachel_, soupire sa mère._ (Je sais Rachel). _

Rachel continue de faire des sauts de lapins de cirque dans tous les recoins de la cuisine, empêchant de ce fait, les cuisinières de travailler correctement. En effectuant un de ses sauts, elle touche accidentellement la queue d'une casserole qui se renverse sur le tablier d'unes des moldues.

- Oups ! Désolée ! marmonne Rachel

_- Ah ! Rachel ! Maliaelle ! Maa lle ume ! (Fais un peu attention ! Regarde ce que tu as fais !). Silba umahe tyal ette ! (Silba, fais-la jouer dehors !)_

Silba laisse son économe de côté, et se tourne vers sa fille, l'air furieuse. Rachel, qui sent les réprimandes arriver, tente de plaider non coupable du mieux qu'elle peut. Sa mère ne lui laisse pas la parole, et la coupe sèchement :

- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas courir dans cette maison. Regarde un peu ce que tu as fais ! Le repas de Noël est pour demain, et il nous reste encore le réveillon de ce soir ! A cause de tes bêtises Cerene doit tout recommencer !

Rachel baisse la tête, honteuse.

- Je voulais pas… chouine-t-elle en faisant la moue.

_- Auta ette ! (Vas dehors !)_

Rachel se rapproche de sa mère pour lui faire un bisou et lui rappeler son amour éternel. Celle-ci soupire, puis se penche. Les autres esclaves regardent la scène, à la fois agacés de devoir tout refaire, et amusés. Ils ne sont pas les seuls à l'être d'ailleurs, un léger éclat de rire les fait sursauter.

- Cette petite est une vraie tornade !

Rachel se détache de sa mère, et jette un œil vers la porte. Silba, un peu inquiète au départ, se détend rapidement. Appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, ses longs cheveux roux détachés, son éternel crochet de serpent à l'oreille, Bill Weasley les observe, les yeux brillants.

- Maître William ! Vous êtes revenu d'Egypte ? Si tôt ?!

- Oui ! Mais je ne reste que ce soir et demain malheureusement. Rachel, au lieu de bouder, tu ferais mieux d'aller faire un tour dans le parc. Je suis persuadé que tu y ferais des rencontres très intéressantes !

Bill fait un clin d'œil à la fillette qui sourit avant de piquer un sprint vers le jardin. Silba la regarda partir avec un sourire attendri.

- Je suis désolée Maître, dit Cerene, j'avais presque terminé, mais à cause de Rachel, ça risque de prendre un peu plus de temps que prévu.

Silba fusille Cerene du regard, oser tout mettre sur le dos de sa fille devant l'un des Seigneurs de la Maison ! Heureusement qu'il s'agit de Bill.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Cerene ! Et puis, ce n'est pas la faute de Rachel, ce n'est qu'une enfant ! Elle n'a pas fais exprès.

Silba sourit, Bill est vraiment quelqu'un d'à part.

X

Rachel dévale les escaliers, et bouscule au moins cinq moldus au passage. Elle court de plus en plus vite, comme si sa vie en dépendait, et alors qu'elle poursuit sa course folle, ses pensées commencent à vagabonder dans sa tête :

_Peut-être ont-ils changé… Ca se trouve, ils ne vont pas être contents de me voir. Ca se trouve, Fred m'a remplacée par une sorcière, une fille plus belle, et mieux que moi. Peut-être qu'on leur a fait un lavage de cerveau là-bas… _

Rachel commence réellement à paniquer. Elle a entendu des tas de rumeurs concernant les principes inculqués à Hogwarts.

_Dans quel état d'esprit vais-je les retrouver ? Si jamais ils se mettent à me mépriser, j'y survivrai pas…_

Sa course la mène à leur arbre, au bord de l'étang.

Elle est seule, il n'y a personne. Déçue, elle avance près du grand tronc, la tête basse, puis pose une main sur l'écorce. Les jumeaux ne sont pas là.

_J'aurais dû m'en douter… Pourquoi seraient-ils venus me voir ? Ils doivent être au Manoir, entrain de parler à leurs parents de leur séjour chez les Sorciers. Je suis trop bête. C'était à prévoir. Chacun d'entre nous a pris sa place. Pourtant Fred m'a dit qu'il m'aimait avant de partir…_

Rachel pose son front contre l'écorce, et ses frêles épaules tremblent sous les sanglots qui s'emparent d'elle.

Une main passe sur sa taille, et un corps vient se coller contre son dos, alors qu'une voix chuchote à son oreille :

_- Mankoi lle nallien Tinetamin ? (Pourquoi tu pleures ma Tinette ?)_

La petite fille relève lentement la tête, et se retourne à la même vitesse. Fred Weasley se tient à quelques centimètres d'elle, Il l'observe d'un air triste, et essuie ses joues mouillées de larme. Rachel le regarde plusieurs minutes de ses yeux embués, comme pour s'assurer qu'il est bien là, et qu'elle ne rêve pas.

_- Lle anwa, uuma lle ? (Tu es réel, hein ?)_

Fred décide de lui répondre de la manière la plus concrète qui soit, et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bien évidemment, ce ne sont que des oisillons de onze ans, alors le baiser est quelque peu… limité. Fred la prend tout contre lui, et elle se blottit dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. Il lui caresse les cheveux et l'embrasse sur la tempe.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué _tarienin (ma princesse). _J'ai pensé à toi chaque jour. George et moi on voulait t'écrire, mais Percy nous a dit que maman l'aurait découvert et que tu aurais eu des problèmes.

Rachel repense aux nombreux doloris qui ont meublé ses jours, et se serre encore plus contre le garçon.

- Hum hum !

Les deux escargots se séparent un peu pour voir George, accoudé contre un arbre, un sourire en coin.

- Désolé si je vous dérange !

Fred sourit et relâche une Rachel rouge tomate qui va faire un câlin au deuxième. Celui-là se contente de la serrer contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle souffle un :

- Pas si fort, tu m'étouffes !

- Erreur ! Je te témoigne ma gargantuesque affection !

Fred lève les yeux au ciel.

- Depuis qu'on a lut ce mot dans un bouquin d'histoire, George le sort à toutes les phrases ! Tu sais même pas ce que ça veut dire, idiot !

- Si ! Ca veut dire « énorme » ! Même que c'est Lee qui me l'a dit !

- Lee ? demande Rachel en desserrant son étreinte. _Ya naa Lee ? (C'est qui Lee ?)_

- Lee Jordan. _Mellonalye ya tuula Hogwarts (Un ami qu'on s'est fait à Hogwarts). _

Rachel s'éloigne de George en fronçant les sourcils, sa respiration s'accélère. Elle est très inquiète. Les jumeaux le remarque tout de suite, et Fred décide de la rassurer.

- C'est juste un pote Rachel.

- Oui, je sais…

_- Tarien, uuma dela ten' en tanya (Princesse, t'as pas à t'en faire). Lee naa tel 'ere' istari ya este yassen lye (Lee est le seul sorcier à être resté avec nous)._

_- Ere' istari ? (Le seul sorcier ?)_ Comment ça ?

- On a eu quelques ennuis on va dire… marmonne George

Rachel fronce les sourcils.

- Ah bon ?

- Ils sont fous là-bas ! s'exclame George

- C'est la fausse aux intolérants ! continue Fred

- Ouais ! Ils sont racistes, méchants et bêtes.

- Ils disent que les moldus ne ressentent rien, parce que vous n'êtes pas assez intelligents pour ressentir les émotions, notamment la douleur.

- Et que c'est pour ça qu'on peut vous taper, et vous jeter des doloris… Quelle connerie ! C'est l'excuse la plus pitoyable que j'ai jamais entendu !

Rachel ouvre la bouche, mais aucun son ne sort. Elle se sent mal, elle déteste ça, lorsque les jumeaux lui rappellent sa différence avec eux.

Fred approche sa main du bras gauche de la fillette, et en pince la peau avec ses ongles, assez fort.

- AIE ! s'écrie Rachel

- Tiens, tu vois George qu'ils ont tort ! Ca t'a fait mal Tinette ?

- Bien sur que oui !

Fred regarde son jumeau, lui-même sied sur place, l'air de dire « c'est moi qui avais raison ! ». Rachel, elle, est en état de choc.

- On avait raison ! Les moldus ressentent la douleur ! continue-t-il

- Et t'avais besoin de me percer la peau pour t'en apercevoir ?! s'exclame Rachel, à la fois furieuse et choquée par son geste. Depuis le temps que tu restes avec moi, tu le savais toujours pas ?!

- Bien sûr que si ! Je te signale que George et moi on a passé ces six derniers mois à plaider votre cause, et à vous défendre !

- Ce qui nous a valu la haine des autres…

- Une beuglante !

- Et des tas de retenues !

- Mais ça nous a pas arrêté ! Bon, on a dû freiner après la beuglante… On parlait plus aux moldus, on essayait de les ignorer.

- Mais on leur faisait rien pour autant ! Ils sont tous ridicules avec leurs principes racistes. Je t'assure Rachel, si tu les entendais…

_Pas la peine. J'en ai déjà toute une brochette ici !_

- On a deux semaines de répit !

- Deux semaines avec toi ! rajoute Fred avec un sourire qui fait rougir Rachel jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Cette nuit, Rachel, tu dors avec moi !

- Non, elle dort avec moi !

Rachel soupire. C'est parti pour un tour !

- Ca fait six mois que j'attends ça George ! Tu dormiras avec elle demain.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours toi le premier ?

- Parce c'est moi l'aîné !

- C'est quoi ces conneries ? On est jumeau !

- Peut-être, mais je suis né trois minutes avant toi ! Et de toute façon, toi, Rachel, t'es pas amoureux d'elle ! Donc c'est moi qui ai la priorité !

- Je vois pas en quoi c'est un argument valable ! Rachel est autant à toi qu'à moi !

- Je crois pas, non !

Rachel, habituée à ces petites querelles, s'assoit parterre et commence à faire un bouquet de pâquerettes, en entendant qu'ils se calment !

La dispute prend fin sur un « ELLE DOMIRA AVEC MOI ! » en coeur.

Le repas du réveillon s'est déroulé sans encombre, si on n'oublie les répliques cinglantes entre mère et fils : « Où avez-vous appris à agir aussi bêtement ? » « On a pris exemple sur toi ! » et j'en passe…

Inutile de préciser que cette nuit-là, Rachel dort avec les deux jumeaux : Fred à droite, George à gauche…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre, et un regard à la fois agacé, triste et dépité se pose sur les trois marmottes endormies. Des centaines de questions défilent dans sa tête : a-t-elle fait le bon choix en voulant les séparer ? Et s'il était trop tard ? Si on ne pouvait plus la sortir du cœur des jumeaux – de Fred- ? A-t-elle mis Rachel en danger ? Elle angoisse un peu plus chaque jour, l'histoire ne doit pas se répéter. Jamais. Elle n'aurait jamais dû les laisser devenir amis. Jamais. Voilà la troisième erreur de sa vie. Elle s'approche, va tirer les rideaux, puis pose une main coupable sur leur front avant de faire demi-tour.

La porte se referme. Elle retourne d'où elle vient. Toujours faire semblant. Avaler deux ou trois verres de Scotch pour ne plus se souvenir. Personne ne doit savoir. Personne ne doit savoir pourquoi elle ne pourra jamais les aimer. Le passé doit redevenir le passé. La voilà à nouveau masque d'elle-même.

X

Les oiseaux sifflotent dans les rayons du soleil naissant. La lumière s'infiltre à travers les rideaux, et réveille Fred. Il baille, se frotte les yeux, les ouvre à demi, puis les referme aussi vite. Il attend quelques secondes, et réitère l'expérience. La lumière l'aveugle encore un moment, et les contours finissent par apparaître. Il sourit en posant son regard sur une Rachel, roulée en boule contre lui, encore endormie. Ses cheveux noirs masquent son visage de poupée, et sa main gauche est refermée sur le pyjama du garçon. Elle lui a tellement manqué. Une main vient se poser sur sa chevelure d'ébène, et les écarte doucement de son visage. Fred lève les yeux sur George, qui sourit en fixant Rachel. Celui-ci remonte son regard vers son jumeau, et lui sourit malicieusement.

_- He naa venima ii__re he kaimien ! __(Elle est jolie quand elle dort !)_ chuchote George.

- Y'a pas besoin qu'elle dorme pour qu'elle soit jolie George ! répond son jumeau sur le même ton.

- C'est vrai ! Comment une fille aussi mignonne peut-elle être incapable de faire de la magie, alors que des tas de moches le peuvent ?

- Je crois que c'est indépendant en fait !

_- Lle nowa ? (Tu crois ?) Ta yorta ! (C'est bête !) Eithel, he naa venima vanien ! (En tout cas, c'est une jolie poupée !)_ chuchote George en caressant sa joue, ce qui a le don d'énerver Fred.

_- Rachel uuma naa vanien ! He naa eda ! (Rachel n'est pas une poupée ! Elle est humaine !)_

- C'est bon, prends pas la mouche ! Je sais bien que c'est pas _réellement_ une poupée ! _Amin uuma amada ! E' amin uuma noweien e' men lle dura ! (Je suis pas fou ! Et puis, je le pensais pas dans le sens que tu crois !)_

Rachel, réveillée depuis dix minutes, mais simulant la marmotte, sourit discrètement en entendant Fred la défendre devant l'objetisation de son jumeau. Sa mère lui avait dit : « Le jour où les jumeaux parleront de toi en objet, tu les auras perdus. »

- Vous en faîtes un boucan ! se plaint Rachel en faisant semblant d'en être réveillée.

- Oh ! Rachel d'amour, on t'a réveillée ?!

- Juste un peu…

- Désolée _melissamin !_ sort Fred sous les regards estomaqués des deux autres.

Rachel se met sur un coude, et hausse les sourcils :

_- Melissamin ? __Manke __lle istime __tanya nostale beth ? __(Où est-ce que tu as appris ce genre de vocabulaire ?)_

_- Hugo queneta a' Miriel n'ata re ! (Hugo l'a dit à Miriel l'autre jour !)_

Rachel fixe Fred la bouche grande ouverte, alors que George hoche la tête en riant :

- T'enregistres vraiment n'importe quoi Fred !

- Bah quoi ?! C'est bien ce que tu seras un jour pour moi Rachel, non ?!

Rachel prend un air choqué avant d'abattre de toutes ses forces son oreiller sur les deux garçons hilares. Fred attrape un coussin et donne un coup sur la tête de la fillette. Une véritable bataille d'oreillers s'engage. Il neige des plumes tout autour. C'est un vrai bazard. George fini par immobiliser Rachel, et Fred se jette sur elle pour la chatouiller. Elle s'étrangle de rire, et supplie des « _tampa (arrêtez) »_ de temps à autre.

Personne ne semble payer attention aux deux minis rouquins, sur le seuil de la porte, complètement ébahis par la scène qu'ils ont sous les yeux.

Au bout de trois minutes de torture, ils relâchent la petite moldue, à bout de souffle. Tous trois semblent enfin remarquer la présence de Ron et Ginny. Celui-ci a le poing en l'air, visiblement, il s'apprêtait à frapper avant que leur séance chatouille ne commence. Ginny, quant à elle, porte son ourson en peluche contre elle et un pyjama rose et blanc. Ils ont tous les deux les yeux grands ouverts, et la bouche en cul de poule. Les cinq enfants se fixent, avant que Ginny ne rompe le silence avec un :

- Euh… Joyeux Noël…

X

- Bien ! Et surtout les enfants, surveillez vos manières ! N'oubliez pas que le ministre nous fait l'honneur de venir avec sa famille !

- Quelle joie…

- Bill !

- Maman sérieux, noël c'est une fête familiale non ? Alors pourquoi il vient lui ?! Il fait pas parti de la famille à ce que je sache !

- BILL ! Le ministre est le patron de ton père ! C'est un repas très important pour ton père, tu n'as pas intérêt à le gâcher ! Crois-tu pouvoir jouer les fils bien élevés durant quelques heures ?

- Je tâcherai de jouer ! Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire l'idiot plus que nécessaire !

Molly s'étouffe avec son verre d'eau. Bill la dévisage, insolemment. Tout le reste de la troupe est silencieux. Le repas risque d'être… explosif !

X

- Où étais-tu Rachel ?

- Avec les jumeaux !

- Tu as dormi avec eux ?

- Oui ! Pourquoi, j'ai pas le droit ?

- Tu sais bien que non ! Si les Maîtres l'apprenaient… Et puis, je veux que tu perdes cette habitude de dormir dans leur lit !

- Tu n'as plus confiance en eux _nana_ ?!

- Rachel…

- _Nana_, j'ai écouté ce que tu m'as dit : « Le jour où les jumeaux parleront de toi en objet, tu les auras perdus. » Ce matin j'ai eu un peu peur ; _George quene amin nae vanima vanien…_ (_George a dit que j'étais une jolie poupée_…)

Silba ouvre la bouche d'anticipation.

- Mais il s'est tout de suite repris en disant qu'il ne le pensait pas dans ce sens là ! Et Fred m'a défendue ! Il a dit que j'étais pas une poupée, que j'étais humaine !

Les yeux de Silba s'embuent légèrement, puis se rétractent en voyant la trace d'ongle sur le bras gauche de sa fille :

_- Rachel, mani naa ta? (C'est quoi ça ?)_

_- Dilta ! (Rien !) Eithel, amin auta ! Amin uuma sen quena amin uuma moot ! (Bon, j'y vais ! Faut pas qu'on dise que je fais pas mon travail !)_

Rachel attrape les feuilles de houx et disparaît dans la grande salle à manger. Des rires se frayent un chemin jusqu'aux oreilles de Silba, restée dans la cuisine. Elle jette un coup d'œil par l'embrasure de la porte : Fred et George l'ont rejoint, et ont transformé unes des feuilles de houx en lapin. Celui-ci saute sur Rachel et frotte son museau sur la joue de la fillette. Fred passe derrière Rachel et pose son menton sur son épaule. Silba hoche la tête. Elle n'aime quand ils utilisent la magie en présence de Rachel.

- Silba ! Calme-toi ! Ils n'ont que onze ans ! Ils ne peuvent pas faire grand-chose à cet âge-là !

- Faire, sans doute pas ! Mais y penser, ça c'est plus que probable ! Tu les connais aussi bien que moi Doni ! Les jumeaux n'ont peut-être que onze ans, mais leur esprit est déjà très mal placé !

- Foutaise ! C'est de leur âge ! Rachel est aussi lubrique qu'eux ! Si tu veux mon avis, Charlie Weasley est une bien plus grande menace que les jumeaux !

- Je sais. Mais il n'empêche qu'elle passe tout son temps avec eux. Je suis très attachée à ces deux enfants, c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas aveugle pour autant. Je fais la part des choses, Rachel en est incapable. Nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Tôt ou tard ils deviendront des sorciers, ils vont grandir. Doni, regarde la façon dont Fred touche Rachel. Regarde ! Que lui fera-t-il lorsqu'il réalisera qu'il peut faire d'elle tout ce qu'il veut, sans limite ?

- Silba…

- Ce matin George a associé à ma fille le mot _vanien (poupée)_. Il a beau dire qu'il ne le pensait pas dans ce sens-là, il l'a dit quand même ! Ils sont entrain de changer. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps désormais.

- Pourquoi veux-tu à tout prix qu'ils changent ?

- Tu sais Doni, je ne sais ni lire, ni écrire. Mais s'il est une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'aucun être humain ne peut résister au pouvoir si on le lui donne. On s'habitue vite à dominer les autres, et à ne rien faire soi-même ! Je ne veux pas que ma fille ait le cœur brisé, sa vie sera assez difficile pour ne pas en rajouter.

_- Lle saiwolma Silba (tu es trop pessimiste)_, remarque Doni avec un air triste en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Silba.

_- Amin anwama (je suis réaliste)._

X

Le lapin fait des bonds partout sur la table, ce qui engendre un bordel pas possible. Les assiettes paniquent, et se soulèvent toutes au-dessus de la nappe pour éviter d'être projetées à terre. Elles s'amassent les unes sur les autres, rejointes bientôt par les verres, et les couverts. Toute la salle à manger est sans dessus dessous. Les trois enfants s'esclaffent de rire, et le bruit de la vaisselle qui s'entrechoque alerte Arthur Weasley et Percy. Ils entrent en trombe dans la pièce et le lapin manque de les faire trébucher. La petite bête s'échappe vers le jardin, et c'est à ce moment, particulièrement mal choisi, il faut le dire, que Fred et Rachel décident de s'embrasser.

- Oups, mauvaise idée… marmonne Percy

Les yeux d'Arthur s'enflamment de colère. Comment cette gamine ose-t-elle toucher à ses fils ? Il se saisit de sa baguette, et les sépare violement. Leur chute mutuelle les ramène à la réalité, et ils fixent avec appréhension pour l'une, incompréhension pour l'autre, le pater Weasley s'avancer, son arme magique serrée au poing.

Rachel déglutit, ça va être sa fête, elle le sait.

- Comment oses-tu toucher mon fils ! ENDOLORIS !

Rachel se recroqueville sur elle-même. Percy se mord la lèvre, et George se jette sur son père.

- PAPA ARRETE ! ARRETE, ELLE A RIEN FAIT ! T'AS PAS LE DROIT !

Fred semble reprendre ses esprits, et rejoint son jumeau. Ils le supplient d'arrêter, et regardent, impuissants, leur princesse se faire punir pour deux. Leurs yeux sont révulsés par l'horreur. Jamais ils n'ont vu le sortilège doloris à l'œuvre, et il a fallu que leur premier contact avec lui se fasse via Rachel. Ils ont la bouche grande ouverte, et des larmes de terreur coulent sur leurs joues. Fred est partagé entre l'envie de vomir, et celle de se boucher les oreilles. Quant à George, il prie tous les Dieux de sa connaissance pour mettre fin à ce cauchemar. Au bout d'un moment qui semble interminable, Arthur lève sa baguette et articule d'une voix glaciale :

- Si je te reprends à embrasser un de mes enfants, je te vends.

- C'est moi qui ai embrassé Rachel ! Et je l'embrasse souvent ! crache Fred. Alors, si tu la reprends à m'embrasser, tu devras nous vendre tous les deux, _papa_.

Arthur reste interdit, Percy aussi. Les jumeaux se penchent vers la petite fille.

- Viens Tinette, il est méchant.

Elle se relève lentement et les deux garçons la soutiennent pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Dans la cuisine, Silba et Doni ont assisté, impuissantes, à la scène, avec pour seul défense, leurs yeux pour pleurer.

_- Lle merna yulna en alu ? (Tu veux un verre d'eau ?)_

- _N'uma diola lle (non merci). Amin luka dilta (je peux rien avaler)._

- Ca va aller ? demande George, inquiet.

- Ca résonne encore un peu à l'intérieur, mais ça s'atténue. C'est moins fort qu'avant. _Nanamin_ avait raison, mon corps s'y fait…

- Attends, tu veux dire que…

- … c'était pas le premier ?

Rachel hoche la tête tristement :

- Pendant votre absence, j'en prenais au moins un tous les deux jours…

Les jumeaux se regardent, horrifiés. La culpabilité les gagne : s'ils n'avaient pas été à Hogwarts, ils auraient pu la protéger.

_Vraiment ? Pourtant tu étais là, lorsque le sort a été lancé. Tu étais à même pas un mètre de Rachel, et tu n'as rien fais. Tu ne t'es même pas interposé, rien. Tu as planté ton képi dans le sol, et tu n'as plus bougé. Tu t'es contenté de regarder._

Fred s'approche de Rachel et frotte sa joue contre la sienne.

- Je laisserai plus jamais mon père te faire du mal. Ni mon père, ni personne.

Rachel sourit faiblement. Si un adulte décide de s'en prendre à elle, ce ne sont pas deux lutins de onze ans qui pourront la sauver.

Les garçons la prennent dans leur bras et ferment les yeux. Ils donneraient n'importe quoi pour changer de Monde, pour quitter cet Enfer qui détruit chaque individu, même ceux qui ne s'en

rendent pas compte.

La fillette se laisse bercer par eux, les souvenirs de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures font leur chemin dans sa tête. Imperceptiblement, elle fronce les sourcils.

X

Le ministre est arrivé avec sa famille deux heures et demie plus tard. Arthur n'a rien dit à sa femme concernant Rachel et Fred, trop peu désireux de voir le silence perturbé par des cris indignés.

Cornélius Fudge, sa femme et leurs deux enfants sont attablés avec les Weasley. Arthur dirige le départemnt judiciaire, et plus particulièrement, le DSPE (Département des Sentences Pénales concernants les Esclaves), ce qui lui vaut à la fois un salaire en béton armé et une place en Or dans la société magique. Il est pour ainsi dire le bras droit du Ministre. Les allers-retours vont grand train pour les moldus, tout autant que les conversation _politiques_.

- Monsieur le Ministre, êtes-vous au courant des mouvements politiques qui se déroulent en France actuellement ? Les Sang de Bourbe français prennent du pouvoir ! Ils veulent faire passer une loi qui réduirait les sévices corporels sur les esclaves d'au moins trois pourcents ! C'est insensé ! Où va le monde, si on ne peut plus punir nos moldus !

- Oui Arthur, j'en ai entendu parlé. Une histoire effrayante.

- Si ça continue comme ça, les moldus français seront bientôt libres ! ajoute la femme du Ministre.

Les moldus présents dans la pièce échangent un regard rapide.

- Si le Ministre français laisse passer une telle loi, c'est qu'il manque cruellement d'autorité et/ou de discernement ! fait remarquer Percy.

- Bonne remarque jeune homme ! Mais il semblerait que la France soit en proie à une terrible guerre civile. Les Sang de Bourbe veulent récupérer leurs droits, et en donner aux moldus. J'ai toujours dis que ces bâtards causeraient bien des troubles un jour !

- Monsieur le Ministre, pensez-vous que l'Angleterre soit menacée ? Après tout, nous avons beaucoup de Sang de Bourbe qui peuplent nos forêts…

- Honnêtement Molly, je ne pense pas. L'Angleterre a de tous temps su résister à l'invasion des politiques extérieures ! Notre Nation est forte, et insubmersible, j'en suis dûment persuadé. Après tout, c'est grâce aux sorciers anglais si la victoire a pu être remportée il y a mille ans ! Je dois dire que je suis fière de mes prédécesseurs. Ils ont su donner à notre belle société une forme unique et solide. J'ai moi-même rédigé un texte de lois concernant le droit à l'immolation totale des moldus décédés. Il faut dire que leurs cimetières prennent de plus en plus de place.

- Ils se remplissent vite aussi ! observe Molly.

- Les moldus sont moins résistants qu'une fourmi ! Ils meurent et tombent malades avec une facilité déconcertante ! s'exclame le Ministre.

- Leurs cimetières gâchent toute la beauté de nos paysages, soupire sa femme.

- Assurément ! Je tiens à ce que cette loi soit votée le plus vite possible. Et une fois que ce sera fait, je ferai raser les cimetières pour construire des lotissements à la place. Les esclaves n'ont pas besoin de se recueillir sur leurs morts, ils ont suffisamment de travail pour les occuper ! J'en ai parlé avec un de mes architectes et amis, le projet est encore en ébauche pour le moment, il ne pourra être validé qu'une fois la loi passée.

- Voilà une excellente idée ! s'exclame Arthur. Je commençais à trouver ces veillés aux morts agaçantes ! Et puis deux de mes champs sont déjà constellés de tombes ! C'est de la place de perdu, et du profit en moins !

- Oui, et puis pensez à l'hygiène que cela va apporter ! Plus aucun cadavre ne pourrira dans notre sol ! Dès qu'un moldu meurt, son Maître n'aura qu'à le réduire en cendres, celles-ci seront emportées par le vent, et toute trace du cadavre aura totalement disparu.

- Ingénieux ! s'exclame Charlie.

_Ridicule_, pense Bill en jouant avec ses petits pois pour éviter de s'énerver.

Bill n'est pas le seul à trouver cette trouvaille d'une idiotie affligeante, la petite Ginny, qui ne comprend pas tout du haut de ses huit ans, saisit tout de même l'idée globale de la chose, et s'inquiète :

- Il restera rien du tout ?

- Non, répond le Ministre, rien du tout ! Comme si le moldu n'avait jamais existé !

Mais ses paroles n'ont pas l'air de rassurer Ginny :

- Mais si jamais Doni elle meurt, comment je fais moi pour lui porter des fleurs ?

Tout le monde se taie, les verres se posent, les fourchettes restent en l'air. Molly sent son sang s'écouler difficilement dans ses veines. Doni, qui se trouve près de la porte, sourit en entendant les mots de la petite fille.

Arthur décide de rattraper la situation :

- Ginevra est très jeune, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit ! On lui a appris que lorsque quelqu'un meurt, on met des fleurs sur sa tombe. Elle a dû faire l'amalgame entre humains et moldus !

- Mais non pas du t…

Fred donne un coup de pied à sa sœur pour la faire taire, avant que la situation ne s'envenime.

Le Ministre sourit :

- J'ai eu exactement le même problème avec mon plus jeune fils ! En grandissant, il est rentré dans le droit chemin ! En grandissant, tout rentre dans l'ordre ! Je dis toujours : « ce sont nos erreurs de jeunesse qui font de nous des adultes solides ! »

Bill, qui jusqu'à présent avait « joué les fils bien élevés » en ignorant, ou plutôt, en tentant d'ignorer le monologue du Ministre, sent son baromètre-connerie dépasser la tolérance maximale. La tête posée dans sa main droite, dans une attitude tout sauf aristocratique, et la main gauche jouant calmement avec sa fourchette, il lance d'une voix traînante :

- Ce que ça doit vous fatiguer à la longue de vous écouter parler !

Le silence gèle pour la deuxième fois en moins de dix minutes. Les têtes se tournent lentement vers lui, qui n'a pas bougé d'un iota. Il lève paresseusement les yeux pour rencontrer le regard à la fois incompréhensif et implorant de sa mère.

_Désolé maman, cet enfoiré me tape sur le système. J'y peux rien !_

- Un problème, Bill ?

- Oui papa, j'ai un gros problème : je suis allergique aux cons !

Il regarde Fudge droit dans les yeux, et continue sur sa lancée :

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dîtes depuis tout à l'heure ? Est-ce que vous saisissez toute la monstruausité de vos paroles ? Vous envisagez de supprimer un lieu de recueillement ! Vous bousillez déjà leur vie sans aucune raison valable, et maintenant, vous voulez les empêcher de rendre hommage aux personnes chères qui les quittent ? Vous dîtes qu'ils ne sont pas résistants, et qu'ils tombent facilement ! Mais n'importe qui serait susceptible de mourir vite si on ne lui donnait pas à manger, et si on le battait à longueur de temps ! Leurs cabanes sont sales, et insalubres ! Et personne ne les soigne ! Et tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est : « Les moldus n'ont aucun sens du confort ! » Comme s'ils avaient le choix !

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te choque dans tout ça ! Ce ne sont que des moldus ! répond le Ministre.

Tout le monde observe l'échange entre Bill Weasley, et Cornélius Fugde. Les moldus présents ferment les yeux d'anticipation : cette histoire va mal se finir. Cerene supplie Bill de se taire en silence. Mais William n'a aucune intention de s'arrêter là !

- Des moldus. Des moldus ! MAIS C'EST LA SEULE CHOSE QUE VOUS SAVEZ DIRE ! Alors sous prétexte qu'ils ne sont pas capables de faire apparaître des étincelles avec un bout de bois, il faut les traiter comme des animaux ?!

- Et où est le mal ? Ces êtres ont prouvé qu'ils étaient faibles, et nous avons prouvé que nous étions plus forts ! La magie leur a été refusée ! C'est bien pour une raison, non ? S'ils étaient nos égaux, ils pourraient manier une baguette ! Or, ce n'est pas le cas ! Ils ont été mis au pied du mur dès le début !

- Je connais vos principes de _Supériorité Naturelle_, votre Darwinisme à la con !

- Nous sommes le peuple élus pour dominer William. Il en a été décrété ainsi un millénaire auparavant.

- Et qui l'a décrété ? Des sorciers ? Des types morts depuis des centaines d'années ont décrété un beau matin que tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas de magie, devraient porter des chaînes ?

- Bill, s'il te plait, arrêtes, supplie Molly.

Mais Bill n'arrête pas.

- Comment pouvez-vous les traiter ainsi ? C'est par sadisme, j'imagine ? Ca vous amuse d'exercer votre pouvoir sur des personnes qui n'ont pas les mêmes moyens de défense que vous ?! Je trouve ça pathétique de s'en prendre à plus misérable que soi !

Le Ministre hausse les sourcils :

- Tu admets donc que les moldus sont plus faibles que nous !

Bill ouvre la bouche de stupeur, puis explose en se levant, renversant sa chaise sur le sol.

- MAIS CE SONT DES HOMMES, DES FEMMES, DES ENFANTS ! COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS NE PAS VOUS EN RENDRE COMPTE ? COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS MALTRAITER DES ETRES HUMAINS QUI NE VOUS ONT RIEN FAIT ? JE VOUS ENTENDS PARLER, ET J'AI HONTE !

- BILL CA SUFFIT ! tonne Arthur.

La tension est au maximum. Si la phrase de Ginny a refroidi l'atmosphère, Bill a carrément plombé l'ambiance. Père et fils se toisent, Molly a la tête dans les mains, la femme du Ministre est outrée, le Ministre hors de lui qu'un gosse de dix-neuf ans ose lui tenir tête, les enfants sont partagés entre le choc et l'envie de rire, et les moldus présents ne savent plus où se mettre.

- On en parlera plus tard, mumure Arthur, les dents serrées. Posez les desserts sur la table ! ajoute-t-il à l'attention des moldus. Le repas n'est pas encore terminé !

X

Après le repas, l'intervention de Bill a fait le tour de la propriété. Les jumeaux se sont empressés d'aller tout raconter à Silba et Rachel. Ginny n'a pas lâché Doni, de peur qu'on ne la transforme en cendres d'une minute à l'autre.

_- Sana Rachel, tanya naa ten' lle ! (Tiens Rachel, c'est pour toi !)_ dit George en lui tendant un paquet.

- Joyeux Noël _tarienin_ !

Rachel laisse échapper un « oh ! » de surprise, et se saisit du paquet.

- Euh… Mais moi je n'ai… commence Rachel en rougissant, embarassée.

- Ca fait rien Tinette ! On t'a toi ! T'es le plus joli des cadeaux !

Rachel rougit doublement et déballe nerveusement le paquet. Il est assez lourd, et bouge par moment. Rachel a un peu peur, les jumeaux seraient capables d'offrir des bombes portatives en cadeau de Noël ! Un autre « oh ! » s'échappe de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle découvre un oisillon minuscule qui piaille en la regardant.

- C'est un phoenix ! explique Fred.

- On a eu du mal à en trouver un ! Les phoenix ne meurent jamais, ils renaissent de leurs cendres.

- Leurs larmes guerissent les blessures…

- Et ils peuvent porter des charges très très lourdes…

Rachel sourit en caressant la tête du petit oiseau.

- Il s'appelle Fred ! dit Fred.

- Pas du tout ! On a dit qu'on l'appelerait George !

- Quand est-ce qu'on a dit ça ?! Il s'appelle Fred, parce que c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé !

- Oui, mais c'est moi qui ait eu l'idée !

- Je vais l'appeler _Dulfirin (Oiseau Immortel)_, dit distraitement Rachel.

- Oui, c'est bien aussi ! admettent-ils.

Rachel leur sourit.

_- Hanonle (merci). Ta naa valinin ona amin tie (C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait fait)_.

Silba et Doni sourient.

Rachel prend _Dulfirin_ dans ses mains et sort dans la cours avec les jumeaux. Seules Doni et Silba restent dans le cabanon.

Une petite main tire la chemise de Doni.

- Joyeux Noël _nana_ !

Doni éclate gentiment de rire en voyant le petit paquet que lui tend nerveusement Ginny.

- Merci _melyanna ! (mon trésor)_

Doni découvre un petit collier avec des perles, probablement fait à la main.

- Je l'ai fais moi-même ! Les perles changent de couleur selon l'humeur ! explique Ginny.

- Merci beaucoup !

Elle se penche et prend la fillette dans ses bras.

_- Amin mela lle nana ! (je t'aime)_

- Moi aussi _Ginnymin_ ! Mais je ne veux pas que tu parles _Sindarin_.

- Pourquoi ? Les jumeaux le parle !

- Et les jumeaux ont tort ! Tes parents ne seraient pas contents du tout si un autre de leurs enfants parlait cette langue. Tu veux un biscuit ?

- Oui !

Doni s'installe dans une chaise pour terminer son pull, tandis que Silba boit une tasse de thé. Ginny profite de ce moment de calme pour poser la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis ce matin :

- Dis _nana_, ça veut dire quoi _melissamin (mon amante)_ ?

Doni se pique avec son aiguille, et Silba recrache sa gorgée de thé.

- Où est-ce que tu as entendu ça ?

- C'est Fred qui l'a dit à Rachel ce matin !

Silba jette un regard en biais à Doni :

- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je te disais : esprit mal placé !

Doni hoche la tête en souriant.

- C'est un mot qui faut pas dire ? demande Ginny

- Non Ginny ! C'est juste un mot qu'un petit garçon n'est pas censé dire ! Il n'est même pas censé savoir ce que ça signifie d'ailleurs !

- Bah en tout cas, Rachel, elle avait l'air choqué ! Elle lui a jeté son oreiller à la figure ! Et après ils se sont battus avec des coussins ! Y'avait des plumes partout !

Doni et Silba se regardent en souriant.

- Même qu'il a dit à Rachel qu'un jour c'est ce qu'elle serait pour lui !

Les sourires s'estompent. L'angoisse les gagne.

X

Le Ministre et sa famille repartent vers dix-huit heures. A peine ont-ils disparu qu'Arthur force Bill à entrer dans le bureau pour « s'expliquer ». La porte a beau être fermée, leurs voix passent à travers le bois, et toutes les oreilles alentour peuvent les entendre.

- HUMILIE DEVANT MON SUPERIEUR HIERARCHIQUE ! DEVANT LE MINISTRE EN PERSONNE !

- TON MINISTRE EST UN SALE CON ! T'ES PAS MIEUX QUE LUI D'AILLEURS !

- JE T'INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON ! QU'EST-CE-QUI A BIEN PU SE PASSER POUR QUE TU DEVIENNES AINISI ?

- J'AI OUVERT LES YEUX ! QUAND JE T'ENTENDS PARLER, J'AI HONTE D'ÊTRE TON FILS !

- AVEC LA SCENE QUE TU M'AS FAITE CETTE APRES-MIDI, J'HESITE ENCORE A ME CONSIDERER COMME TON PERE !

- TANT MIEUX, ON EST AU MOINS SUR LA MEME LONGUEUR D'ONDE !

- TU SAVAIS QUE CE REPAS ETAIT D'UNE IMPORTANCE CAPITALE POUR MOI ! ET A CAUSE DE TES BETISES JE RISQUE D'ÊTRE VIRE !

- CA TE FERAIT PAS DE MAL DE TE RETROUVER UN PEU DANS LA MERDE TOI AUSSI ! TOI ET TON ARGENT SALE ! TU TE FAIS DU FRIC SUR LA MORT DES AUTRES !

- JE ME FAIS DU FRIC SUR DES ESCLAVES !

- DE PAUVRES GENS QUI ONT CHERCHE UN PEU DE LIBERTE !

- TOI ET TON AMOUR DES MOLDUS ! VAS LES RETROUVER SI TU LES AIMES TANT !

- C'EST EXACTEMENT CE QUE JE COMPTE FAIRE ! VOTRE MONDE POURRI M'ECOEURE ! JE PREFRE ME TERRER DANS LES BOIS ET DORMIR SUR UN TAS DE FEUILLES QUE DE CONTINUER A VIVRE DANS UN LUXE CORROMPU !

- AH ! TOI ET TES BELLES PAROLES ! MAIS TU N'AS JAMAIS DORMI SUR UN TAS DE FEUILLES ! T'ES NE DANS DE LA DENTELLE BILL ! TU NE SURVIVRAS PAS DEUX JOURS LOIN DE TON CONFORT !

- PARCE QUE TU CROIS VRAIMENT QU'EN EGYPTE C'EST TOUT CONFORT ?

- EH BIEN PARTS ! PARTS JE NE TE RETIENS PAS !

- J'avais pas besoin de ta permission !

Bill ouvre la porte.

- Je te préviens William Weasley, si tu passes cette porte, tu n'es plus mon fils !

Bill regarde son père, puis passe un pied dans le couloir.

- Au revoir papa.

Il sort puis referme la porte.

**Alala mon petit Bill qui fait des siennes ! L'histoire se met doucement en place ! Ce chapitre fait 14 pages, j'espère que c'est pas trop long... En tout cas, j'ai une crampe à ma main droite ! Vivement qu'ils me retirent mon atelle !**

**Vous en avez pensé quoi ?**

**Biz, et au prochain chapitre !**


	6. Le mot maman

**Plop la compagnie ! J'ai mis un peu de temps pour ce chapitre, désolée ! Mais je voulais pas pondre une merde (comment ça, « pour ce que ça change de d'habitude ! » ?)**

**J'ai également changé le titre (non, c'est le même, mais en spanish !), emprunté à l'inégalable Almodovar ! Pourquoi ? Parce que je trouve que « la mala educacion », ça sonne mieux que « la mauvaise éducation » ; le mot « mala » a un sens plus malsain, plus pervers que « mauvais », et qui colle beaucoup mieux à la fic. **

**En ce qui concerne le Bill/Hermione, c'est encore au stade probable du développement, je ne sais même pas si je vais faire apparaître Hermione finalement, étant donné que je change d'idées au fur et à mesure que j'écris. **

**Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre apporte beaucoup de choses, disons que je vais beaucoup plus lentement que dans les deux précédentes, mais le fait de prendre mon temps, et de faire évoluer les personnages progressivement est capital pour la suite, et surtout pour le lecteur. Sinon, la fic perd toute son essence.**

**Bon, je vous laisse lire la suite, il y a quelques questions pour vous, à la fin.**

**Je remercie mes deux revieweuses, et j'espère que ceux qui restent muets apprécient tout de même, ou si vous n'êtes que cinq à l'apprécier ! (auquel cas c'est tout de même un exploit pour une fic si étrange mais que j'aimeu !)**

**Enjoy your reading !**

* * *

**Deux semaines plus tard**

Après le clash avec Bill, une ambiance étouffante a pris possession du Manoir. Chaque mot, chaque sourire a revêtu le masque de l'hypocrisie et de la mauvaise foi. On a prétendu que rien n'était arrivé, que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes pourris possibles. Molly, qui ne parlait déjà pas beaucoup avant, s'est murée dans le silence. Arthur agit comme si Bill n'avait jamais existé, et les enfants réclament leur frère de temps à autre. La plus triste de tous les Weasley, c'est la petite Ginny qui aimait beaucoup son grand frère : le seul (mis à part les jumeaux) à ne pas lui reprocher son amour pour Doni. George lui a dit que s'il a quitté la maison, c'est pour aller aider les moldus et les protéger des gens méchants. Elle est fâchée contre son père à qui elle refuse désormais d'adresser la parole. Depuis le repas avec le ministre, elle semble encore plus proche de Doni ; la peur de la voir s'évaporer l'a changée en pot de glue !

- Ginny, tu n'es pas obligée de rester aussi près ! Je ne vais pas m'envoler _melyanna_ !

Ginny hoche la tête, et se rapproche un peu plus du dos de Doni en l'entourant de ses petits bras. La jeune femme tente de défaire le traversin de Bill depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Malheureusement, la minie sorcière se tient droite comme un I, et la serre de toutes ses forces. Et dès que Doni se penche, elle se penche aussi pour épouser ses mouvements, ce qui rend la tâche bien plus ardue qu'elle n'y devrait !

X

Les vacances sont passées à une vitesse déconcertante. Au début de la première semaine, les trois enfants se disaient qu'ils avaient encore le temps, après tout, il leur restait treize jours ! Puis les treize se sont transformés en douze, puis en onze, puis en dix jours, et à partir des dix jours, le temps a filé. A -2 jours de la rentrée, l'angoisse d'être à nouveau séparés les a pris à la gorge, et ils sont restés collés chaque seconde, du réveil, au couché.

Rachel a mis dans une boite son petit _Dulfirin_ qui piaille joyeusement en picorant le morceau de pain que la fillette lui donne.

_- Rachel, tampa vas sina dulin ! Ta braguva ! (arrête de nourrir cet oiseau ! Il va finir par éclater !)_ raille Silba. _Lle vaseta ilya re ! (tu l'as nourris toute la journée !)_

_- Tan' ta merna mat ! (Mais il a faim !)_ répond Rachel.

Silba lève les yeux au ciel. Cet oisillon va réellement finir par éclater si Rachel continue de lui donner une baguette entière par jour.

- Pas toi ? fait une voix.

Rachel sourit, puis se retourne. Fred et George se tiennent contre la porte en bois de la cabane. Il fait presque nuit dehors, c'est la dernière soirée qu'ils passent au Manoir, demain, il seront de retour à Hogwarts.

- Si ! déclare Rachel en souriant.

- Je vais voir Miriel, je vous laisse ! Vous faîtes pas de bêtise, hein ?!

Les trois enfants hochent exagérément la tête. Silba n'a pas l'air rassurée, mais elle ne dit rien.

Rachel reporte son attention sur _Dulfirin_ qui étend ses ailes minuscules pour quémander un autre morceau de pain. Rachel sourit, coupe un petit morceau en deux, une partie pour l'oisillon, une partie pour elle.

Alors que l'oisillon picore, la petite fille pose sa main sur la table.

- On va dans les cuisines se trouver un truc à grignoter ? propose Fred.

- D'accord ! répond Rachel en faisant glisser sa main sur le bois. AIE !

La surface plane était recouverte d'un clou apparent, et Rachel se déchire légèrement la paume. Un mince filet de sang s'écoule de la petite coupure. Les jumeaux, qui voient le liquide vermeil perler, s'approchent d'elle, et Fred prend son bras. Au moment où il sort sa baguette pour tenter de la soigner, Rachel s'arrache brutalement à son étreinte, et se colle contre le mur.

- Range ça ! s'écrie-t-elle.

Fred et George froncent les sourcils.

- Tu as peur ?

- De nous ?

La respiration de la fillette est désagréablement rapide, Fred s'approche d'elle lentement.

_- Tinette, lle sinta lye awrlle iloyo ! (tu sais qu'on ne te fera jamais de mal !) Rachel ! Uuma gorg ! (n'aie pas peur !). Naa nin, Fred ! (C'est moi !)_

_- Amin uuma gorgallie, amin gorga ta nat' ! (J'ai pas peur de vous, j'ai peur de ce truc là !)_

La douleur du doloris se rappelle à son mauvais souvenir. Elle ressent de nouveau tous ses muscles se tendre, ses os se tordre, son cœur s'étirer, battre si fort et si vite qu'elle ne peut plus respirer, sa peau n'être plus que brasier. Toute cette souffrance, toute cette souffrance quotidienne, provoquée par ce mince morceau de bois terne que Fred tient dans sa main.

- Fred, range ta baguette ! lui murmure George.

Mais Fred, trop sonné par la réaction de Rachel, ne bouge pas, et garde sa baguette tendue dans sa direction. George fait un pas vers elle.

- Rachel, tu n'as rien à craindre, ça ne va pas te blesser !

- Ca blesse toujours ! répond-t-elle du tac au tac.

- Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Nous, on n'utilisera jamais la magie pour te blesser. Fred voulait juste t'aider.

- M'aider à quoi ? répond-t-elle d'un ton mauvais. J'ai pas besoin de cette aide-_la_.

Un horrible silence s'installe pour la première fois entre eux. Seule la respiration rapide de Rachel égraine les secondes. Rachel fixe la baguette de Fred comme s'il s'agissait du syndrome de la peste, George est à mi-chemin entre eux deux, et Fred, les yeux humides de douleur, reste immobile.

- Je te le demande une nouvelle fois Fred : garde-cette-chose-monstrueuse-loin-de-moi !

Fred semble reprendre ses esprits, il cligne des yeux, puis remet le bout de bois dans son étui.

_- Amin delotha templa ! (je hais la magie)_, crache Rachel.

Les yeux de Fred se rétractent :

_- Manka lle delotha templa, san' lle delothamin, ten' amin istar ! (si tu détestes la magie, alors tu me détestes aussi, parce que je suis un sorcier !)_, murmure Fred, profondément blessé.

George se tourne vers son jumeau, choqué par ses paroles. Il hoche la tête, et s'apprête à parler, mais un courant d'air l'en empêche. Fred ferme les yeux, et laisse les larmes s'écouler librement. George ne tarde pas à réaliser, que le courant d'air, c'était Rachel.

X

**Cabane de Miriel**

En entrant dans le cabanon, Silba trouve Miriel attablée, et Doni assise (ou plutôt recroquevillée) sur la paillasse de Hugo, dans un état assez inquiétant.

- Doni ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demande Silba qui voit son amie avaler cul sec des gorgées de firewhiskey.

- Problème avec la pitchoune ! répond Miriel.

- Ginevra ? s'étonne Silba.

- Hun hun.

_- Mani marte ? (qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?)_.

_- _Elle m'a appelé maman, répond faiblement Doni.

Silba, qui s'attendait à quelque chose de grave, comme par exemple, une dispute à la manière de Bill et son père, hausse les sourcils.

_- Sen' __re yelalle nana ilcira ! __(Mais elle t'appelle toujours maman) Ta uuma naa winya ! (C'est pas nouveau !)_

_- N'uma ! Lle uuma rangwe (Non ! Non, t'as pas compris)._ Elle ne m'a pas appelé _nana_ ! Elle m'a appelé _maman _! Elle a dit « c'est toi ma maman, _nana_ »

- Hein ? fait Silba qui n'a pas compris.

- Elle la prend pour sa mère ! éclaire Miriel.

- Mais c'est la Dame, sa mère ! On sait toutes que la mère de Ginevra, c'est Molly Weasley ! s'exclame Silba, ahuris.

- Silba, t'as été finie à l'huile de morue toi, c'est pas possible ?! _Nous_, on le sait ! Vas expliquer à une fillette de huit ans que la femme qui a toujours pris soin d'elle, n'est pas sa mère, quand bien même sa vraie mère ne la regarde presque pas !

Silba semble enfin percuter, mais n'ose encore rien dire de consistant.

- Tu l'as eu où cette bouteille ? demande-t-elle. Je crois pas que le Maître apprécierait de savoir que tu piques dans ses réserves !

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! S'il pouvait me vendre, ou me tuer, ça m'arrangerait !

- DONI !

- Si ça peut libérer Ginny, et m'éviter une justification… Franchement, qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui répondre ? Elle ne comprend pas ! La Dame ne s'est jamais occupée d'elle ! C'est moi qui la tiens dans mes bras quand elle fait des cauchemars, c'est moi qui la console, c'est mon nom qu'elle a prononcé en premier… J'ai essayé de rester à ma place ! Vraiment Silba, je t'assure. Mais quand elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux pleins d'amour en tendant les bras…

Silba soupire, Miriel préfère se taire. Doni reporte son attention sur sa bouteille.

- Doni, je t'avais prévenue ! Je t'avais dis de ne pas t'attacher à cette gamine !

- Comme si j'y pouvais quelque chose ! C'est la Dame qui me l'a mise dans les bras !

- La Dame t'a dit : occupe-toi d'elle ! Elle n'a jamais dit : aime-la ! Je me suis occupée des jumeaux, mais je reste à ma place !

- Toi, tu as ta fille ! s'écrie Doni. Moi, je n'ai qu'elle ! Rien n'était prémédité, c'est arrivé comme ça !

- C'est arrivé tout de suite ! réplique vivement Silba. A la seconde où elle s'est mise à gazouiller dans tes bras, tu l'as aimée ! _Lle arwuva Doni !_ (_Tu vas souffrir Doni !)_ _Lle sinta ta ?! (Tu le sais, ça ?!)_ Tu tomberas à genoux le jour où elle se détachera de toi, le jour elle se retournera contre toi !

- Pourquoi se retournerait-elle contre moi ? soupire Doni, excédée.

- PARCE QUE C'EST UNE SORCIERE ! explose Silba en se retournant brusquement. Et que nous sommes ce que nous sommes ! Il n'y a pas de place pour nous dans leurs cœurs. On s'attache à eux, on leur fait confiance, et tôt ou tard, ils nous trahissent ! Une fois ne t'a pas suffit ? N'as-tu pas retenu la leçon que tu t'en vas recommencer ?

Doni sert la bouteille, alors que des larmes emplissent ses yeux. Bien sûr qu'elle a retenu la leçon.

- Là, ce n'est pas la même…

- C'est EXACTEMENT la même chose ! Tu aimes cette sorcière comme ta propre fille ! Mais ce n'est pas ta fille, ce n'est pas ton égal ! Dans quelques années tu iras rejoindre Rachel sur le banc des cœurs brisés ! Mais _tulienin (ma fille) _n'a que dix ans, elle ! Ce n'est pas ton cas !

- Silba, je t'en prie, écoute…

- NAN ! Tu es parfaitement irresponsable Doni ! Tu souffres parce que tu le veux bien ! Tu ne dois t'en prendre qu'à toi ! Et à toi seule !

- Tu es injuste, Silba ! murmure Miriel. Tu sais que ce n'est pas facile !

Silba se rend compte qu'elle est un peu brusque, elle s'approche de Doni et lui prend la main.

- _Hirathamin (pardonne-moi)._ Ils dirigent déjà nos vies, pourquoi les laisse-tu pénétrer ton cœur ? Elle t'avait promis une amitié éternelle. Elle t'appelait _seler'min_ _(ma sœur)_. Elle disait que vous seriez toujours ensemble, et au final, elle t'a abandonnée !

- Abandonnée ? demande soudain Miriel. Mais de quoi est-ce que vous…

- Elle ne m'a pas abandonnée ! réplique Doni, en ignorant Miriel.

- Vraiment ? s'étonne Silba d'un ton ironique. Et qu'es-tu devenue ? Son animal de compagnie ?

Doni ne répond pas. Les souvenirs douloureux se cognent contre sa mémoire pour en forcer les portes.

_- Tampa ta, Doni (arrête, Doni)_, chuchote Silba_. Tampa iire ta naa sal' coiasira (arrête tant qu'il est encore temps)._

X

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris de dire ça ? demande brutalement George.

- Si elle n'aime pas ce qui est ce que je suis, alors c'est qu'elle ne m'aime pas, moi ! réplique Fred. Moi je l'aime, peu importe ce qu'elle est. Je me fiche que son sang soit sale, je l'aime quand même ! Mais elle, elle n'accepte pas _tout_ de moi, George, donc, elle n'accepte _rien_ !

_- Lle sinta re gorga ! (Tu sais qu'elle a peur)_

_- En' amin ? (peur de moi ?)_

_- En tampla ! (peur de la magie !)_ Elle ne connaît que doloris ! Pour elle, la magie ça se résume à _doloris_ !

- Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! Je n'allais pas lui lancer de doloris ! Je voulais la soigner !

- Je sais tout ça, je sais tout ça ! Mais c'était pas une bonne idée, c'est tout !

- Si elle a eu peur, c'est qu'elle n'a pas confiance en moi !

- Fred…

- Si elle me faisait confiance, elle m'aurait laissé faire ! Elle aurait su que jamais je ne l'aurais blessée !

George n'ose pas admettre qu'il est d'accord avec son frère.

- Fred, on repart à Hogwarts demain, il est tard, il fait froid, elle est tirée je ne sais où ! T'as vraiment envie de la laisser comme ça, juste avant de t'en séparer pendant six mois ?!

L'argument de la durée semble obtenir l'effet escompté puisque Fred sort rapidement de la cabane, laissant un George anéanti par leur première dispute.

Fred retrouve facilement Rachel, perchée sur l'arbre au-dessus de l'étang. On est en Janvier, il fait nuit noire, et seule la peau diaphane de la fillette permet de la repérer. Fred tente de monter pour aller la rejoindre et s'excuser.

- Tinette ! appelle-t-il.

La petite fille ne répond pas.

- Tinette ! Ecoute, je suis désolé ! dit-il en continuant son ascension. Je voulais pas te faire peur ! Je voulais juste te soigner !

Rachel ne répond pas. Elle se colle un peu plus contre le tronc et entend le garçon monter bruyamment de branche en branche. Malheureusement, Fred n'a pas la légèreté naturelle de Rachel, il attrape une branche bien trop fine, et chute de l'arbre, pour atterrir dans l'étang gelé. Alerté par le « crac » puis le « plouf » sonores, Rachel sort de son mutisme.

- Fred ? Fred, tu vas bien ? Fred ? C'est franchement pas drôle ! _Fred ? Lle tenamin ? (tu m'entends ?)_

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Rachel saute de l'arbre et scrute les environs. Elle ne tarde pas à découvrir Fred, qui rampe difficilement hors de l'étang.

- OH ! FRED ! T'es mort ?

- Ouais ! F-fr-froid !

Le garçon s'accroche à Rachel qui s'est accroupie. Il se colle contre elle pour essayer de se réchauffer. Il agrippe ses longs cheveux, et les enroule autour de ses doigts.

- Et en plus on est loin du Manoir ! râle Rachel. Franchement, c'était pas le moment de piquer une tête !

- Pas fais exprès !

- Quel idiot !

Fred est trempé jusqu'aux os, et fait allègrement partagé sa condition de strangulo à Rachel, pas particulièrement enchantée de jouer le rôle de la sirène.

- Tinette, est-ce que j'ai ta permission pour utiliser la magie ? Sauf si tu veux que je meure !

Rachel grimace.

- Je te promets, le sort n'est que pour moi ! Je te touche pas !

Elle semble hésiter, puis capitule en le faisant rouler sur l'herbe.

- D'accord…

Fred se saisit de sa baguette et l'agite. Il est instantanément séché. Rachel, par contre, c'est pas vraiment ça.

Il se tourne vers elle, et la voit claquer des dents, des petites gouttelettes d'eau perlent sur ses joues.

- Tu es mouillée ?

- Bah, j'ai légèrement servis de serviette, et comme je suis pas étanche…

Fred fronce les sourcils puis les hausse dans une proposition explicite que Rachel décline immédiatement.

- Je préfère encore me transformer en glaçon !

- Ca va pas te faire mal Rachel ! T'auras plus froid après !

- Non.

(Qu'est-ce que vous allez vous imaginer ? Il parlait d'utiliser le sort de séchage sur elle, pas autre chose, bande de petits niais vicieux ! Ils ont onze ans !)

Fred soupire et prend une Tinette congelée contre lui. Il serre sa poupée de toutes ses forces, et enfouie son nez dans ses cheveux.

- T'as une odeur de chocogrenouille ! murmure-t-il amoureusement.

- Tu parles ! réplique-t-elle en tremblant. A l'heure actuelle, j'ai plutôt une odeur de chien mouillé !

Fred éclate de rire et la fait se relever avec lui.

- Je t'emmène au Manoir. Tu peux pas rester comme ça ! Au fait, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure. Je t'aime Tinette, je voulais vraiment pas t'effrayer.

- Je sais Fred, articule-t-elle en marchant, toujours contre lui, c'est pas à cause de toi, et c'est pas que je te fais pas confiance, c'est juste que…

- J'ai compris ! T'en fais pas, j'ai compris ! Tu veux des crêpes ?

- Fred, il est onze heures du soir !

- Et alors ? Y'a pas d'heure pour manger des crêpes ! dit-il en scellant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

X

**Au bout d'un mois**

La deuxième séparation a été encore plus difficile que la première. Les jumeaux ne voulaient pas retourner dans « cet asile de fous », et ont tenté de se cacher dans leur armoire pour échapper à leur terrible destin. Tentative lamentablement échouée : imaginez deux garçons de onze ans vouloir se tasser _ensemble _(avec Tinette, à moitié étouffée entre eux deux) dans une seule armoire déjà remplie de vêtements et, accessoirement, de leurs malles pour l'école…

_Tinette,_

_Tu nous manques beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup. Les cours sont chiants, à part en métamorphose parce qu'on apprend à transformer plein de trucs, et du coup on fait n'importe quoi, et ça énerve McGo (notre prof, c'est une vieille bique !) La dernière fois, George a changé sa table en pieuvre, et elle a failli avaler la prof ! Mais elle a été plus rapide que nous, et elle a mis fin au sort. Dommage, on aurait pu s'en débarrasser ! Bon, on s'est trouvé en retenue pendant toute la semaine à venir, mais c'est pas plus mal, comme ça on peut t'écrire sans avoir Lee sur le dos ! Le concierge nous a dans le collimateur ! Il dit qu'il a jamais vu des premières années foutre autant le bordel ! Héhé ! On va battre le record ! Et toi tarienin, comment tu vas ? On espère que personne ne te fait souffrir._

_Lye mela lle, Fred et George (on t'aime, Fred et George)_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Les jumeaux,_

_C'est Hugo qui écrit pour moi, parce que moi, je ne sais pas écrire. A la propriété c'est le vrai bazar, on a eu la visite de Bill au quartier ! Il a dû faire vite pour ne pas être vu de votre père. On a appris qu'il a passé ces dernières semaines en France où il a rejoint les Sang de Bourbes dans la Révolution. Il dit que c'est encore trop tôt pour l'Angleterre, parce qu'ici, ils ont trop peur de se rebeller. C'est des affaires de grands, alors je comprends pas trop, mais tout ce que j'ai retenu, c'est que c'est pour notre liberté ! Il est reparti à Paris, il a dit qu'il reviendra bientôt, je pense qu'il va vous envoyer une lettre._

_Rachel._

_PS : Ginny veut plus manger parce que Doni a dit qu'elle était pas sa mère…_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Fred, George,_

_Juste quelques mots pour vous dire que je vais bien. Je suppose que Rachel vous a mis au courant, je suis en France. Ici, c'est la guerre, les choses avancent, on tient le bon bout ! Mais je dois me faire passer pour un Sang de bourbe, sinon je risque d'avoir des problèmes : les Sang Pur sont massacrés. Ne dîtes rien à Charlie ou Percy, ils iraient cafter à papa. Prenez sur vous, l'année est bientôt finie. Je sais que c'est dur, moi aussi je suis passé par là._

_Bises à mes deux petits démons, Bill._

_PS : brûlez cette lettre dès que vous l'avez lue, c'est plus sûr._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Melissamin (Fred blague, Tinette !)_

_On va bien, il nous reste encore trois mois, et après se sera fini ! On te retrouvera pour les vacances ! On t'envoie ça, c'est un scrutoscope, il se met à clignoter quand quelqu'un de proche veut te faire du mal. Comme ça, tu pourras aller te cacher, tu le sauras à l'avance. C'est le seul moyen qu'on a trouvé pour pouvoir te protéger à distance. On l'a passé à Lee pour qu'il le teste, et le scrutoscope a clignoté toute la soirée. Lee a dit que c'était de la camelotte et que ça marchait pas… Mais ce qu'ils ignorait, c'est qu'on avait mis des vers dans ses spagetti ! _(grimace de dégoût de Rachel, qui se promet de ne plus jamais rien accepter de commestible de la part des jumeaux)._ Fred a mis des photos de toi partout sur son mur, tout le monde pose plein de questions, et tout le monde te trouve très jolie (c'est normal, t'es la plus belle tarienin - c'est Fred). Mais y'en a qui sont méchants. Un moment donné, y'en a un qui a dit « c'est qui ? », et Fred a répondu « c'est ta mère ». Alors l'autre a dit « mais bien sûr ! C'est ta moldue ? Elle est jolie ta moldue ! (en fait non, il a dit quelque chose de plus insultant, mais je préfère pas le dire) » alors Fred s'est énervé, et il s'est jeté dessus et a hurlé « elle est à moi (et à George), je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça ». C'est vrai quoi, t'es à nous Tarienin ! Tu veux bien être à nous ?_

_Lye mela lle, Fred et George._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Les jumeaux,_

_Allez courage, il nous reste plus qu'un mois à être séparés. Ici les choses sont pareilles, hier j'ai encore cassé une assiette, je suis vraiment trop maladroite. Mais grâce au scrutoscope, j'ai pu partir avant que votre mère ne m'attrape. Alors merci ! Par contre, depuis quelques jours, nanamin ne va pas très bien, je ne sais pas si c'est dû à la visite des Black, mais ce type, ce Sirius, il avait l'air plutôt louche. Vous me manquez, la vie ici est dure sans vous._

_Revenez vite, Tinetallie._

_PS : Amin estela uuner venima istar elallie… (j'espère qu'aucune jolie sorcière ne vous tourne autour…)_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Melissamin,_

_On rentre la semaine prochaine ! Tu nous manque vraiment, et Doni, et nana-Silba, et Hugo, et Cerene, et Miriel et tous les moldus de l'habitation. Hier on a aidé une pauvre petite moldue sans défense. Trois garçons s'amusaient avec elle, ils ont dit qu'ils avaient le droit parce que c'était qu'une esclave. Elle arrêtait pas de couiner, et ça les faisait rire. On a tout de suite pensé à toi ; si t'avais été à la place de cette fille, George et moi, on aurait tué les garçons. On s'est juste contenté de les immobiliser avec un sortilège de jambes en coton et on a les mis dans le couloir pendant plusieurs heures ! Les gens sont vraiment fous ici, je te jure Tinette, si tu les voyais agir avec les moldus… C'est franchement écoeurant. Les autres nous traitent de « traîtres à notre sang » parce qu'on apprécie les gens comme toi (et parce que je vais me marier avec toi - Fred), mais on s'en moque, et Lee est sympa, même s'il est pas d'accord avec nous, il nous couvre quand même._

_A la semaine prochaine, Fred et George._

X

**Cinq mois auparavant**

- Chérie ?

Pour toute réponse, un cris strident, et un jetage de plateau express.

Dépité, il referme vite la porte avant de se prendre le bougeoir (qui s'écrase sur le mur), et descend les escaliers pour retourner dans le salon.

- Alors ?

- Bah alors rien, elle s'est mise à hurler, comme d'habitude !

- Ca n'en finira jamais… Ca va faire des jours qu'elle ne sort plus.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose Arthur, pour qu'elle devienne folle à ce point !

- Au moins elle prend le plateau que les esclaves lui laisse. C'est déjà ça…

- Tu lui as apporté celui préparé par Cerene ?

- Oui.

- Et alors ?

- Retour à l'envoyeur ! Elle me l'a jeté au visage, en hurlant, puis en s'étouffant dans ses oreillers.

Molly soupire, Arthur s'assoie dans un fauteuil et fixe l'âtre vide.

**Chez Silba**

Rachel entre en courant et en sautillant partout.

- J'ai reçu une lettre ! J'ai reçu une lettre !

- Une lettre ? s'étonne Silba. C'est sûrement les jumeaux ! Rachel, ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais bien que je ne sais pas lire ! Vas voir Hugo, c'est le seul lettré parmi nous, il pourra même t'aider à leur répondre !

Rachel fait un énorme bond, cris un « HOURRA ! », et sort en courant du cabanon, en se prenant les pieds dans une racine au passage.

- Attention, Rachel !

Silba hoche la tête en souriant. Elle époussette sa jupe et prend la direction du Manoir. Dans la cuisine, elle ne trouve que deux ou trois esclaves. Le silence règne pendant un petit bout de temps, jusqu'à ce que Cerene fasse irruption dans la pièce en râlant.

- Eh beh, ça s'arrange pas ! Ginevra a encore faillit tuer son père ! Et elle quitte pas son lit, elle passe ses journées sous sa couette, et puis elle veut boire que du lait, et puis elle veut que je lui teigne les cheveux. Olala, deux semaines qu'ça dure ! Mais si ça continue comme ça, elle va crever !

Les autres esclaves se taisent pendant que Cerene pose un grand verre de lait sur un petit plateau. C'est une nouveauté pour personne : Cerene a tout, sauf sa langue dans sa poche. Si le monde était différent, elle serait chroniqueuse pour Closer.

- En plus, j'sais pas c'que sa mère lui a fait, mais elle la déteste, hein ! Elle arrête pas de dire « j'ai pas de mère, j'ai pas de mère » ! Si vous voulez mon avis, y s'trame que'que chose de pas clair ici… Ca s'trouve, elle a été adoptée !

- Cerene, sois gentille, épargne-nous ce genre de commentaire ridicule !

Silba se retourne, Doni vient d'entrer dans la pièce, elle n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux. Cerene lève les yeux au ciel, hausse les épaules, et disparaît avec le verre de lait en marmonnant :

- Moi je dis ça pour mettre à l'aise, hein… Si on peut même plus parler…

Doni s'approche, dépose un panier empli de pommes sur la table et s'apprête à faire demi-tour.

- Doni, attends ! s'écrie Silba.

Doni se retourne en soupirant.

- Quoi ?

_- Auta quen a' Ginny (vas parler à Ginny)._

_- Amin uumal (je peux pas)_, répond Doni en détournant le regard.

_- Lle umma kelalre tanya men (tu peux pas la laisser comme ça). Re anta lle mojnare (elle a besoin que tu lui expliques)._

Doni se met à rire, d'un rire sarcastique, d'un rire nerveux.

_- Mojn ? __Mojn mani ?!_ (le sourire s'efface, et laisse place à une expression bien plus grave)_ Mojn mani, Silba ? Lle merna amin quenare kyo agar ? Re caela poika agar, iire amin uuma ?! (Expliquer ? Expliquer quoi ? Tu veux que je lui parle d'une histoire de sang ? Que je lui dise que son sang est pur alors que ce n'est pas mon cas). Re ciuruvamin « mankoi ? » (Elle me demandera « pourquoi ? »)_. _N'uma, n'uma ! Quelnin ! (non, mieux !)_ Elle me dira comme les jumeaux « T'as le sang impure ? Où ça ? » Que voudras-tu que je réponde ? « Vas voir ta mère, qu'elle te fasse un cours » ?!

Silba ne répond rien, il n'y a rien à répondre à une vérité aussi tranchante. Dans la cuisine, c'est le grand silence, tout le monde se regarde, gêné.

- C'est quoi l'embrouille ? demande Hugo qui vient d'arriver.

Rachel est à sa droite, un parchemin à la main, elle est toute fébrile, et a visiblement du mal à contenir sa joie.

- _Nana_, faut l'envoyer ! murmure la fillette en tendant la lettre vers sa mère.

- Je verrai ça plus tard, Rachel. Vas voir si les Maîtres n'ont pas besoin de toi.

Rachel boude, et baisse la tête, déçue. Elle sort de la pièce en traînant des pieds.

- Et cache cette lettre. Si les Maîtres la voit, tu vas avoir des ennuis ! Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'écrire aux jumeaux.

La fillette soupire, toute tristounette, et disparaît dans le couloir. Hugo, qu'on avait royalement ignoré, retente sa question :

- C'est un problème qui nous concerne tous ?

- De quoi ? Que Rachel ne peut pas envoyer de lettres aux jumeaux ? demande Silba sans comprendre

- Avant d'entrer dans cette cuisine, vous aviez l'air en grande conversation, à un niveau de décibels assez élevé je dois dire ! Ca avait l'air important…

- Ah ! Ca… marmonne Doni

- C'est rien, Hugo, juste un petit… désaccord…

- Vraiment ? « _Lle merna amin quenare kyo agar ? Re caela poika agar, iire amin uuma ?! (Expliquer ? Expliquer quoi ? Tu veux que je lui parle d'une histoire de sang ? Que je lui dise que son sang est pur alors que ce n'est pas mon cas) »._ Petit désaccord ? Expliquer ça à qui ? A Ginevra ? C'est à cause de toi Doni qu'elle est en crise ?

- Arg ! Hugo, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! râle ladite Doni

_- Makoi lle merna quenmin dilta ? Lle uuma ty'uamin ? (Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?)_

Doni soupire, très agacée.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec la confiance ! C'est juste que…

- Juste que quoi ? Ginny ne va pas bien du tout depuis quelques temps, et toi non plus. Il y a un lien entre vous deux, ne me mens pas !

- Il y a deux semaines Doni a eu une conversation avec Ginevra… commence Silba, coupée par Doni.

- Je te remercie Silba ! Merci de garder ça pour toi !

- Il va le savoir de toute façon ! Autant le lui dire nous, avant que ce ne soit Cerene qui le lui dise, en déformant tout au passage ! Avec elle c'est toujours dit, redit et amplifié ! Dans ce cas-là, se serait fâcheux.

Doni re soupire, puis capitule en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

- Il y a deux semaines, je rangeais la chambre de Maître Bill, Ginny était avec moi. Elle me collait comme un crabe à son rocher ! Ca m'empêchait de travailler correctement, alors je me suis retournée pour le lui dire…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_**- Ginnymin, tu sais, si tu continues à me coller comme ça, je ne vais pas pouvoir finir de nettoyer la chambre de ton frère ! **_

_**Ginny fait une moue, sa lèvre inférieure commence à trembler, et elle se jette dans les bras de Doni.**_

_**- J'ai trop peur que tu meurs nana.**_

_**- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces bêtises ?**_

_**- Le Ministre il a dit… il a dit que tu allais mourir, et que tu allais devenir des cendres, et qu'après tu disparaîtrais avec la magie, et qu'il y aurait plus rien de toi. Et mon père il utilise toujours la magie. Je veux pas que tu disparaisses, je veux que tu restes avec moi pour toujours, pleure la fillette.**_

_**Déboussolée par les paroles de l'enfant, Doni se penche, et la prend dans ses bras.**_

_**- Mais je n'ai aucune intention de te laisser Ginny. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je resterai auprès de toi aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi, répond-t-elle en lui essuyant les joues. Et même si tu cesses de m'aimer, je veillerai toujours sur toi melyanna.**_

_**Le regard de Doni s'assombris en pensant qu'un jour prochain, Ginny ne la verra plus comme sa nana. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première qu'une personne qui lui a été chère, se retourne contre elle. Ginny en revanche semble choquée par ses paroles. Doni n'arrive plus à soutenir le regard désespéré de la fillette, Silba lui avait bien dit de ne pas s'attacher. Elle a faillît.**_

_**- Ginny, il faut que je finisse de ranger cette pièce. Vas. Ta mère doit te chercher partout.**_

_**Doni sait très bien qu'elle ment, et qu'elle dit cela uniquement pour mettre un terme à ce débordement d'affection : Molly Weasley ne s'encombre pas l'esprit à chercher Ginny. Elle est automatiquement avec Doni, et cela, Molly le sait parfaitement. **_

_**La phrase n'a pas l'air de faire réagir la fillette, dont la réaction logique déroute encore plus l'Egyptienne.**_

_**- Mais c'est toi ma maman, nana !**_

_**Doni fixe la petite, complètement prise au dépourvu. Ginny la regarde elle aussi, ne comprenant pas ses derniers mots. Doni secoue un peu la tête.**_

_**- Euh ! Gi-ginny… Non… Je ne suis pas ta maman ! Ta maman, c'est Molly Weasley. Moi je suis juste, nana.**_

_**- Mais nana, c'est maman ! Tu es ma nana, donc tu es ma maman ! répond fièrement la fillette.**_

_**La logique d'une enfant de huit ans semble indiscutable. Doni ne sait plus quoi dire, elle la fixe, muette, à la fois heureuse, et terriblement triste. Ginny s'en rend compte, et prend un air peiné.**_

_**- Tu ne veux pas être ma maman ? demande-t-elle, toute triste. **_

_**La conversation devient insupportablement douloureuse. **_

_**- Bien sûr que si ! Et dans mon cœur, je le suis, mais je ne peux pas réellement l'être, Ginny. C'est juste dans mon cœur. Je ne suis pas ta mère.**_

_**Doni tourne son visage vers la gauche, il faut qu'elle sorte de cette pièce avant de craquer. Elle savait que cette conversation finirait par arriver. La confrontation qu'elle redoutait, le moment d'exposer leur différence.**_

_**Ginny baisse la tête, et se met à pleurer silencieusement.**_

_**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'aimes pas ? C'est parce pas j'ai pas la peau dorée comme toi ? **_

_**Doni retourne brusquement la tête, croyant avoir mal entendu. **_

_**- Qu-quoi ?**_

_**Ginny continue, persuadée qu'elle tient là la barre de l'obstacle.**_

_**- Tu sais, je peux demander à Charlie de me teindre avec sa baguette. Moi je ne sais pas encore faire de la magie… Et comme ça, je te ressemblerai, et tu pourras être ma maman !**_

_**Ginny lui sourit, toute contente d'avoir trouvé une solution à leur problème. Si l'échange n'était pas si grave, il serait presque drôle. Ginny est incapable de voir les choses tel qu'elles sont. Sa logique est encore pire que celle des jumeaux.**_

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

- Ah oui, marmonne Hugo. Oui oui, oui oui oui…

- Quoi « oui oui oui » ? s'exclame Doni, énervée.

- T'es dans la merde ! répond tout simplement Hugo. Situation très délicate : parce que si tu lui dis que tu es sa mère, tu lui mens, et tu vas avoir de très gros problèmes avec la vraie, et si tu lui dis que tu es pas sa mère, et en soit, c'est le cas, elle risque de se laisser mourir de faim. Dans les deux cas, je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite ! Tu vas en avoir besoin !

- Merci Hugo ! dit Doni, sarcastiquement.

Hugo émet un petit son qui signifierait « bah quoi ? », alors que les autres esclaves présents échangent des regards inquiets.

- Nourrie au doloris, elle résisterait combien de temps ? demande timidement l'un d'entre eux.

Doni se retourne vivement.

- Bah ça va, merci ! Pourquoi pas aller creuser ma tombe pendant que vous y êtes ?

- Sois réaliste, Doni, dit un autre. Cette histoire va mal se finir… pour toi surtout…

Doni se lève, en colère.

- Non mais je rêve ! Un peu de solidarité entre esclaves, ça vous tuerait ?

- Bah, nous on a pas adopté une sorcière !

- Nan, on touche pas à ces bêtes-là !

- Et avoue que pour te sortir de ce merdier, va falloir jouer serré !

- Vous êtes vraiment nuls ! On peut pas compter sur vous ! s'exclame Doni

- Bien sûr que non ! répond un homme, le plus sérieusement du monde. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est seuls sur cette putain de Terre. Il n'y a pas de Dieux, pas de guide spirituel, pas de messie. Il n'y a pas de sauveur pour nous ! On a depuis longtemps été bannis de leurs dossiers. Il ne reste que nous. Alors, si tu veux dépasser la barre des trente ans, t'as intérêt à te démerder seul ! Ici, c'est chacun sa merde, c'est la loi de la Jungle, ou tu marches, ou tu crèves ! Il n'y a pas de milieu intermédiaire. Moi j'ai deux enfants à nourrir, et je dois me battre pour rester en vie, alors j'ai pas le temps pour les problèmes des autres. Silba a essayé de te prévenir. Elle t'avait dit de ne pas t'attacher à cette gamine et tu n'as rien écouté. Alors maintenant, faut payer l'addition. C'est le juste retour des choses. Nous avons quelques règles à respecter, pas beaucoup c'est vrai, mais juste assez pour nous permettre de rester en vie ! Ou du moins, aussi vivant qu'on puisse l'être. T'as pas voulu les suivre ? Libre à toi ! Mais c'est inutile de pleurer ! Tu savais que ça se terminerait ainsi

Le discours de l'homme a jeté un énorme froid dans la pièce. Il reste impassible, collé à la fenêtre, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire, était la chose la plus anodine du monde.

Doni, qui en a assez entendu, se lève bruyamment (elle s'était rassis), et sors de la cuisine en courant.

_- DONI ! FEITHA ! (Doni ! Attends !)_

Mais Doni n'attend rien du tout, elle disparaît de leur champ de vision, et Hugo se retourne brusquement vers le semeur de trouble :

- Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ? Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle est déjà suffisamment perturbée ?

- Je lui ai dis la vérité. Pas de ma faute si vous voulez adoucir les choses…

- Il y a d'autres moyens pour dire la vérité ! Des moyens moins cassants, et moins blessants. Et puis, au contraire, entre nous il faut se serrer les coudes. On est tous dans la même merde, c'est la misère pour tout le monde ! Ici, tout le monde est malheureux ! Alors si un esclave ne peut pas compter sur un autre, autant sauter tout de suite ! La solitude est la seule chose que nous pouvons contrer. En nous isolant les uns des autres, on devient encore plus vulnérable. Et c'est ce qu'ils veulent !

- Et a cinq on est plus forts ?! ironise l'homme. Face à eux ?

- Moralement, oui ! On se sent soutenu, on a plus de courage pour avancer. A se porter seul, on tombe plus vite. Tu dis rester en vie pour tes enfants, ce sont donc eux qui te soutiennent ! Tu n'es pas seul !

- Mais ce sont mes enfants !

- Et Doni est notre sœur ! En France, ils ont compris ça ! Ils se sont liés ensemble contre les sorciers. Grâce à cela, ils auront pain et liberté. Nous, on court après les miettes.

L'homme se renfrogne, les autres esclaves acquiescent les paroles de Hugo. Le silence règne dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes encore, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme décide de parler pour briser la glace :

- En tout cas, je voudrais pas faire ma commère, mais je comprends parfaitement pourquoi Ginevra prend Doni pour sa mère ! Quand on voit la sienne !

Silba fronce les sourcils, la jeune femme continue :

- Ce matin, en entrant dans sa chambre, j'ai encore trouvé la Dame ivre morte, écroulée sur sa coiffeuse. Elle est toujours dans un état épouvantable le matin ! Avoir une mère hystérique et alcoolo ! Tu parles d'un plaisir ! C'est pas étonnant que les petits Weasley s'accrochent aux moldues !

- Arrête !

La jeune femme se taie. Silba, muette jusqu'à présent, s'est levée. Son regard est dur, ses poings serrés.

- Tu ne sais rien, dit-elle d'une voix sèche avant de quitter la pièce pour aller récupérer Doni.

La jeune femme ouvre la bouche, étonnée de sa réaction, avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée :

- J'ai dis quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

- Aucune idée ! marmonne Hugo en haussant les épaules.

**FIN !**

* * *

**Euh non ! Rendez-vous au prochain épisode !**

**En attendant ! HUM HUM ! Quelques questions**** :**

**1) Je suis Madame Dialogue : est-ce un soucis ? Suis-je trop Madame Dialogue ?**

**2) Qu'y-a-t-il a améliorer ? (je vois déjà les « prends un dico ! », « arrête d'écrire ! », « vas chez le psy ! », pulluler dans ma boite mail.) Oui, je sais, je suis maso de demander ça ! Par contre, ne me dîtes pas de supprimer les dialogues en Sindarin, ça vous fait peut-être mal à la tête, mais les supprimer, c'est sacrilège !**

**3) LA FIN ! J'ai un énorme soucis concernant la fin ! J'ai plein de fins possibles, et au vue de l'évolution des persos, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir conserver celle de départ… Votre avis ! Vous voulez :**

**- Un happy end Walt Disney (beurk, mais bon… ****Je propose tout de même, nous sommes en Démocratie !)**

**- Un happy end modéré (des morts, mais pas trop !)**

**- Fred prend un bazooka, tue tout le monde, et se suicide après **

**- Roméo et Juliette**

**Autre chose : si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemble certains personnages, allez faire un tour dans mon profil, j'ai mis des liens vers des photos d'acteurs pour Rachel (petite, pour le moment), Silba, Doni et Bill. Je vais mettre Hugo, Miriel et Cerene. Et aussi pour Ginny : Rachel Hurd-Wood powa ! **


	7. Le vide

**Plop la compagnie ! Desouled pour le retard, mais ce chapitre a été assez difficile à écrire. Il est spécial, et triste. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : j'ai rajouté Miriel, Hugo en « photo » dans mon profil !**

* * *

Après que Silba a quitté la cuisine, un grand silence s'installe dans la pièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, un des moldus, qui hoche la tête de manière perplexe depuis déjà un bout de temps, décide de l'ouvrir :

- Dîtes, je suis le seul à le remarquer ?

- Remarquer quoi ?

- L'air. Cet air sec et lourd qui empoisonne l'atmosphère. On étouffe ici ! Vous vous rendez pas compte que y'a quelque chose de pas clair dans cette famille ? Que des maise-basses, des faux-semblants, une hypocrisie écoeurante. Vous avez vu la Dame ? On dirait un corps cadavre ! Et le mari qui prétend ne rien voir. On ne sombre pas dans la boisson comme ça, sans raison !

- Elle est malade, c'est tout !

- Et alors ? Y'a bien une raison, non ? Elle se souvient du nom de ses gosses tous les trente-six du mois, et Silba qui la défend, et Doni à qui on _permet_ de presque _adopter_ Ginevra. Franchement, je ne travaille chez les Weasley que depuis deux ans, et je peux vous assurer que c'est pas courant de voir ça. Dans l'autre famille de sorciers que je servais, une moldue qui oubliait un peu trop sa place, était pendue ! Et là, on laisse Ginevra appeler une esclave _nana_, on la laisse dormir au quartier, on laisse les jumeaux fricoter avec Rachel, et c'est même pas fricoter - encore si c'était fricoter, ça c'est courant ! Mais non ! C'est carrément _aimer_ – du moins pour l'instant ! Aimer ! J'en connais une qui va finir _melisse_… Pauvre petite… - Espérons que ça commence pas trop tôt - Enfin, ça, c'est encore une autre histoire. D'autant plus que le Maître et la Dame ne disent rien ! Surtout en ce qui concerne Ginevra et Doni ! Ils râlent, mais ne font rien ! Si cette proximité les dérange à ce point là, pourquoi ne se bougent-ils pas un peu plus ?! Mais non, ça fait des années que ça dur, et ils laissent ça, comme ça ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! On est dans une famille de fous !

_- Dina ! (Taies-toi) Manka oio Tel'Turie tenalle, lle nauva e'a rashwe (Si jamais les Maîtres t'entendent, tu vas avoir des problèmes)._

_- Amin uuma malia (Ca m'est égal). Uve naa murten e' sina nosse (On nous cache quelque chose dans cette maison). _

_- Ta caela dilta uma yassen lye (Ca nous regarde pas)_ réplique Miriel d'un ton ferme.

X

_- Doni ? Doni, lle naa sinome ? (Tu es là ?)_

La jeune femme est accoudée contre la balustrade de la terrasse, à l'arrière de la maison, près du petit escalier qui mène au jardin. Silba s'approche lentement, et se place à quelques centimètres de son amie.

_- Lle uuma ient quene ta (tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça)_, murmure Doni en continuant de regarder l'horizon. Ils vont se poser des questions maintenant.

Silba réfléchis quelques secondes à ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire, puis fini par comprendre ce à quoi Doni fait allusion.

- J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, répond-t-elle en regardant le sol. J'ai laissé la colère prendre le dessus. C'est sorti tout seul, pardonne-moi.

Doni hausse les épaules.

- Ils ne doivent _rien_ savoir, Silba. _Jamais_ personne ne doit savoir _ça_.

_- Ilmankoi ? (Pourquoi ?)_ s'exclame Silba au bout d'un temps.

_- Lle sinta quel ilmankoi (Tu sais très bien pourquoi)._

- Non ! Je comprends pas le mystère que vous faîtes graviter autour de ça. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une petite histoire passée !

Doni se retourne à moitié et hausse les sourcils. Silba roule des yeux, puis admet :

- Okay, d'accord ! C'est une _triste petite histoire passée_. Mais quand même ! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un foin ! C'est vachement banal ce genre de truc ! Pas courant, mais ça arrive, manque de pot, c'est tombé sur toi.

- Je t'en prie Silba, je ne veux plus que cette affaire ressorte. Il ne faut pas. Tiens ta langue… Ne refais pas d'autres fourches de ce genre. _Eru_, tu n'es même pas censée être au courant…

_- Mankoi lle quenemin san' ? (Pourquoi tu m'en as parlé alors ?)_ demande Silba, en fronçant les sourcils.

Doni semble hésiter. Trop d'émotions. Les pleurs. Les cris. Elle frissonne.

_- Ten' amin tyave ereb (Parce que je me sentais seule). Amin quenel uuner (Je n'avais personne à qui parler). Amin tyave olvannen (J'étais perdue). Lle nae yeste i'wenya suula ale' mani marte (Tu as été le premier souffle d'air frais après ce qui s'est passé)._

Silba soupire, puis pose une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Ecoute Doni, je sais que tout ça a été très difficile pour toi, et pour elle…

- Non ! coupe Doni. Non, tu ne le sais pas ! Tu n'étais pas là ! Tu n'as pas vu ce que j'ai vu. Ce n'était pas…

Doni s'arrête, elle ne peut pas continuer à parler.

- Peu importe, reprend Silba, cette histoire, aussi… tragique soit-elle, est terminée maintenant. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Et puis, ce qui s'est passé est complètement indépendant aux Weasley. Je ne vois pas pourquoi le cacher, ça n'a rien à voir avec cette famille !

- Ca a tout à voir avec cette famille au contraire ! s'exclame Doni. Crois-tu vraiment que cette _famille_ aurait existée sans ça ?

A quelques mètres de là, une femme rousse fronce les sourcils, avale difficilement, et remonte les escaliers, évitant royalement un petit rouquin venu réclamer un peu d'attention.

X

Que la vie devient plus agréable lorsque vos deux anges gardien sont de retour pour vous protéger. Depuis trois bonnes semaines maintenant, les jumeaux ont quitté Hogwarts pour l'habitation familiale. Une chose est sûre, un parc, ça sert l'été ! Les deux garçons sont au Manoir, obligés à faire leurs devoirs (ça les a rendu fous de joie). Rachel reste donc seule, allongée dans l'herbe, à attendre qu'ils reviennent. Elle entend des bruits de pas qui froissent le gazon. Intriguée, elle se retourne. Mais ce n'est ni Fred, ni George.

- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? fait la voix glaciale de Charlie Weasley

La fillette se relève aussi vite que l'éclair, et baisse la tête en signe de respect.

- Petite paresseuse ! T'attends tes chevaliers servants ?

Il fait un pas en avant et lui soulève le visage en la prenant par le menton. Il fixe ses deux opales avec intensité, puis se penche pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en glissant ses mains le long de son corps d'enfant. La fillette se fige sur place, terrorisée. Elle ne peut rien faire, elle le sait. Charlie recule son visage, mais laisse ses mains pour l'amener à lui. Elle halte de peur et de dégoût lorsqu'il presse son ventre contre son entrejambe. Le sorcier observe son expression terrifiée avec délectation.

- T'es vraiment mignonne. Encore trop jeune pour être pleinement mignonne, mais tu vas grandir, susurre-t-il à son oreille avant de donner un coup de langue sur sa joue salée. Une fille ça grandis vite, tu sais. Ca peut être dans deux ans, un an, six mois… Et lorsque tu auras suffisamment grandis, je serai là. Fais-moi confiance.

Le visage de Rachel se crispe alors qu'il chuchote son avertissement, la joue contre sa tempe. Elle retient les larmes, hors de question qu'elle pleure, même si elle est effrayée. Instinctivement, elle serre les jambes.

A son grand soulagement, Charlie recule et fait demi tour.

Elle ferme les yeux et laisse les larmes s'écouler, maintenant qu'elle est seule. Elle n'a que onze ans, certes, mais elle n'est pas idiote pour autant. Elle entend parler, de ce qui arrive aux _jolies_ esclaves. Les moldus appartiennent corps et âmes aux sorciers. Rachel n'a pas à faire exception. Elle espère seulement qu'elle ne _grandira_ pas trop vite, et que Charlie n'aura pas le plaisir de la toucher en premier. Malheureusement les jumeaux, nés dans de la dentelle, et élevés loin de toute « responsabilité », sont de vrais gamins… Si dans un an elle a _suffisamment grandis_, elle doute fortement que ce soit leur cas. Enfin, seul l'avenir le dira. Et l'avenir risque d'être très bavard… Peut-être pas dans le sens qu'elle l'aurait voulu…

Perdue dans ses sombres pensées, Rachel n'a pas entendu ses deux chevaliers servants revenir et l'appeler. George finis par l'attraper par les épaules. Elle sursaute.

- Eh ho ! George Weasley appelle Tinette ! Ca va comme tu veux ?

Rachel ravale ses angoisses, et décide de jouer la carte du :

- Ouais ! Mais vous avez été longs !

- Désolé, ma mère nous a pas lâché tant qu'on avait pas finis…

Rachel émet un petit rire avant de partir avec eux, direction le quartier. Lorsque Fred glisse sa main sur le bas de ses reins, imperceptiblement, elle frissonne.

Les trois enfants entrent chez Rachel. Silba verse de l'eau dans la bassine qui leur sert d'évier. Rachel se précipite vers _Dulfirin_ et lui caresse la tête affectueusement.

_- Fred, George, Rachel !__ Malia ten' vasa ? (Vous__ avez faim__ ?)_

_- Uma ! (Oui !)_ répondent les trois enfants.

La moldue sourit, et pose trois assiettes en terre cuite sur la petite table en bois. Elle se baisse, ouvre un grand sac et prend une poignée de fèves qu'elle verse dans une assiette. Elle répète le geste trois fois.

Alors que les enfants commencent à manger, Silba s'installe sur sa paillasse pour terminer le pull de sa fille, et se met à chanter**1)** :

_**Alkarinke maa sina echor**__ (Alkarinke regarde cette frontière)_

_**Man one assa e' iluov.**__(Celle qui a créée un trou dans l'univers)_

_**Rosa lanta a' poik agar lle karne rim,**__ (La pluie tombe pour nettoyer le sang que tu as versé)_

_**E' gorga kohie lalaith.**__ (Et la peur a pris place au rire)_

_**Lye kyermalle leitha hinaelle,**__ (Nous t'implorons de libérer tes enfants)_

_**Onasen leitha n'alaquel**__ (Rends-leur leur liberté)_

_**Uuner merne tayna ataya**__ (Personne n'a demandé à être différent)_

_**Lle one ta a' withr**__**oublye.**__(Tu as créée cette différence pour nous damner)_

_**Lye ere' merna coi**__ (Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est vivre)_

_**Coi, coi, coi leithen.**__ (Vivre, vivre, vivre libres)_

_**Ere' rusva sina ramei**__ (Juste briser les murs)_

_**Natul turor yassen turorielye.**__ (Et devenir frères avec nos frères)_

_**Amin cuirienlle ten' vara e' nostalenin**__ (Protège-nous, moi et les miens)_

_**Tuulo' sina amadei**__ (De ces fous)_

_**Sen harna Arda yassen orme e' gorgorath**__ (Qui règnent sur la Terre par la violence et terreur)_

_**Valsen piaka tel'palurin**__ (Leur pouvoir détruit le Monde)_

_**Luinil, lasta bethnin**__ (Luinil, écoute ma prière)_

_**Lava jent en' waara hinlle**__ (Exauce le vœu de ton enfant impure)_

_**Luinil lavalye coi**__ (Luinil, permets-nous de vivre)_

_**Coi, coi, coi leithen.**__ (Vivre, vivre, vivre libres)_

Lorsqu'elle s'arrête de chanter, elle réalise que les trois enfants ont cessé de manger et l'écoutent (surtout les jumeaux) avidement. Puis ils se lèvent, et vont rejoindre la jeune esclave sur sa paillasse.

- Elle est jolie cette chanson… murmure Fred.

- C'est qui _Alkarinke_ ? demande George à Silba

- _Alkarinke_ c'est… C'est le nom qu'on donne à une étoile.

Fred hausse les sourcils.

- _Luinil_ aussi c'est une étoile ?

Silba sourit doucement et acquiesce.

- Tu demandes à des étoiles de t'écouter ? Tu pries des étoiles ?

- Mais c'est débile ! s'exclame George

Silba, loin d'être offensée, sourit un peu plus et répond calmement :

- Pas plus débile que d'assujettir quelqu'un pour une histoire de sang !

- Assujettir ?

- Faire d'une personne son esclave, lui enlever sa vie, sa liberté.

Les deux petits sorciers l'observent l'air interdis. Le regard de Fred va de Rachel à Silba, puis de lui à George. Il regarde sa cicatrice sur la main, le jour où il a mélangé son sang avec Rachel, puis prend la main de Rachel, qui couine de surprise. Ses parents avaient voulu effacer la cicatrice, mais Fred avait catégoriquement refusé. Alors que le garçon pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Tinette, George se blottit contre Silba pour un câlin.

- Le sang dont tu parles dans la chanson, c'est celui de la guerre ?

- Oui, George, c'est celui de la guerre…

Fred hoche dédaigneusement la tête et, dans un élan d'amour démesuré, serre le cou de Rachel fort contre son torse en posant sa tête sur la sienne. La fillette écarquille les yeux alors qu'elle s'étouffe à moitié dans son bras !

- Fed 'fin 'e 'u 'espier !

Fred semble réagir et desserre son étreinte :

- Que dis-tu n'amour ?

- Pouvais plus respirer ! halte Rachel, la langue pendante.

George est rouler en boule contre Silba qui lui caresse les cheveux.

- Dis Silba, pourquoi nos deux races se détestent ?

- Je ne sais pas, George. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

X

_**SANGS PUR FRANÇAIS : FAIBLES OU DEPASSES ?**_

_**Depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, le gouvernement français se voit menacé par de terribles attaques qui font chaque jour plusieurs centaines de morts. Il y a une semaine, les Sangs de Bourbe ont assiégé le Ministère, et une bonne partie des employés a été prise en otage. Sept d'entre eux ont été tués, d'autres seulement blessés. Les cinquante otages ne pouvait être libérés qu'à une seule condition : que la loi sur l'allègement des mauvais traitements infligés aux esclaves soit ajoutée à la Constitution. Le Ministre, Philibert Martins, a naturellement refusé de céder au chantage. Malheureusement, les rebelles ne se sont pas arrêtés là. Non seulement les otages n'ont toujours pas été libérés, mais plusieurs Habitations à Paris ont pris feu. Trois cents personnes, des sorciers pour la plupart, sont mortes. Les moldus ont miraculeusement été épargnés. Depuis hier, le groupe de Rebelles s'en prend aux prisons pour libérer les prisonniers. La population française, lasse et terrorisée, appelle à une réaction de la part du Gouvernement, mais celui-ci semble totalement dépassé par les évènements. « Jamais nous n'aurions pensé que ce genre de choses arriverait un jour ! » nous confie l'un des conseillers de Martins. Les attaques ne sont pas prêtes ne se stopper et la loi redoutée est à deux doigts de passer. « Si cette loi est votée, ça sera une première victoire, et la première d'une longue série de changements » proclame l'un des rebelles avec conviction. Nous apprenons que de pareilles manifestations commencent à avoir lieu en Espagne. A quand l'arrêt de ces mutineries ? L'Angleterre doit-elle se méfier d'une éventuelle propagation ? Avons-nous sous-estimé le pouvoir des Sangs de Bourbe ?**_

- Eh bien, tu parles d'une histoire ! marmonne Arthur Weasley en refermant son journal.

_Je suis sûr que Bill est derrière tout ça_, pense Molly.

- Penses-tu qu'il y ait des chances pour que ça vienne jusqu'à chez nous, papa ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Percy. Ronald Weasley ! Continues à nourrir Errol avec ton bacon, et je te transforme en tête réduite !

Ledit Ronald déglutit difficilement et met le morceau de bacon dans sa propre bouche, ignorant le pauvre hibou qui avait machinalement ouvert son bec, par habitude.

Après avoir finis son petit déjeuner, le garçon saute de sa chaise et courre dans le jardin. A la rentrée de Septembre, il fait sa grande entrée à Hogwarts ! Il ne reste plus que Ginny au Manoir, du moins pour cette année encore... Alors qu'il commence à imaginer tous les coups qu'il pourra faire avec Draco Malefoy, le fils du directeur de l'école, mais également son meilleur ami, deux voix identiques le sortent de ses joyeuses pensées :

- Hey Ronni !

- Partant pour une partie de Quidditch ?

Ronni regarde vers la droite et constate que Fred et George l'observent les bras croisés, Rachel solidement siamoisée à la taille de Fred. Ron hausse les sourcils.

- Elle va jouer avec nous ? demande-t-il

_Il est con, ou il le fait exprès ? _pense Rachel en ouvrant la bouche, atterrée par sa question stupide.

- Tu sais bien qu'elle peut pas Ronni ! C'est une moldue !

Rachel fusille George du regard et ne fait qu'écarter ses narines pour signifier son _irritation_.

- Mais elle va rester près de nous quand même, pendant qu'on joue ! Elle va attendre en bas ! ajoute Fred sans même lui demander son avis.

_Mais oui, bien sûr ! Tu veux que je tonde la pelouse aussi ?_

**Parenthèse**

Dans les airs, les jumeaux et Ron.

- RON ATTRAPE ! fait George en lui lançant le souaffle.

A quelques mètres en bas, Rachel, un tablier couvert de terre autour de la taille, passe bruyamment une tondeuse moldue comme si elle ratissait un terrain de football.

**Fin de la parenthèse**

- N'est-ce pas Tinette ?

Tinette sursaute en sortant de ses pensées, puis tourne la tête vers Fred avec un grand sourire colgate en battant des cils. Fred prend ça pour un « oui, mon cœur, avec joie » et entraîne la fillette sur le terrain, suivi de près par George et Ronald qui ne comprend pas ce qu'une moldue va faire sur un terrain de Quidditch. Rachel non plus d'ailleurs.

_Compter les pâquerettes sans doute_, pense rachel.

- Rachel, mets-toi là ! ordonne gentiment Fred. Comme ça, tu seras pas blessée !

- D'accord, répond la fillette en s'asseyant.

Alors que les trois sorciers s'envolent sur leurs balais, la fillette soupire, puis regarde autour d'elle.

- Bon, bah il me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, moi…

Elle se met à quatre pattes et commence à compter les petites fleurs blanches :

- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

**Plus tard**

- 363, 364, 365, 366…

**Encore plus tard**

- 950, 951, 952, 953, 954…

**Toujours plus tard, inépuisable…**

- 2780, 2781, 2782, 2783, 278-

Rachel tire la tête, alors qu'un cognard atterrit lourdement sur le sol, à l'endroit même où reposait, encore trente secondes auparavant, la 2784éme pâquerette, désormais décédée.

_- Hiraetha Rachel ! (désolé Rachel)_ s'écrie George du haut de son balais.

Rachel continue de bouder quelques secondes avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se tourner vers la gauche pour changer d'angle.

- 2785, 2786, 2787…

**Beaucoup plus tard**

- 6121, 6122, 6123…

- Euh, n'amour ? demande Fred d'un ton hésitant

- Chut ! Tu me déconcentres ! 6128, 6129…

George et Ron les ont rejoints, et observent, à leur tour, la petite moldue parcourir le jardin sur ses quatre pattes.

- Rachel, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je compte les pâquerettes, ça se voit pas ? 6142, 6143, 6144…

Les jumeaux échangent un regard inquiet.

- Sont fous ces moldus ! murmure Ron en se pinçant le nez.

- Rachel ?

- 6175, 6176, euh… 6179, non, 6177… Ah zut ! Je sais plus où j'en suis !

- Bon ! Bah moi je vous laisse avec votre compteuse ! Amusez-vous bien ! dit Ron avant de s'éclipser.

Fred se penche vers la fillette, complètement paniquée d'avoir perdu le fil.

_- Rachel ? Rachel ! Mistrela (Calme-toi). Iluve naa quel (Tout va bien)._

Il force une Rachel hystérique à se lover dans ses bras, et la berce doucement.

- On allait faire une liste de bêtises pour Hogwarts ! Tu nous aides ?!

Rachel émet un petit rire jaune, les yeux embués de larmes.

- Je peux pas voyons ! Vous ne comprendriez pas mon humour…

- Hein ?

- Humour _moldu_ !

Les jumeaux se regardent, inquiets.

_- Mani martien ? (Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?)_

_- Dilta (Rien)._

_- Quena (Parle). Mani martien a' lle ? (Qu'est-ce que tu as ?)_

Rachel renifle avant de fermer les yeux et de souffler d'une petite voix :

_- Mankoi lye yelamin beriath ilya coiasira ? (Pourquoi m'appelez-vous moldue tout le temps ?) Lye ume iloyo n'ala (Vous ne le faisiez jamais avant). Ta naa saiilmeta at… (Maintenant c'est trop souvent)._

George fronce les sourcils.

- Mais enfin, Rachel…

_- Ondea (laisse tomber)_ répond celle-ci.

_- Melissamin, _on n'a jamais voulu te blesser, pardon si c'est le cas. On s'en rend pas compte…

- C'est juste que, _moldu,_ c'est pas péjoratif pour nous.

La fillette relève la tête. Fred la prend contre lui, alors que George frotte affectueusement son épaule.

_- Ta anwna ? (C'est vrai ?) Lye uuma gwanduanin ? (Vous ne me méprisez pas ?)_ demande Rachel en les regardant, les yeux plein d'espoir.

George fronce les sourcils, et prend un air indigné :

_- Lye gwanduuvalle iloyo, Rachel (Jamais on ne te méprisera). Lle naa beriathelle lle, tarienelle lle ! (Tu es notre petite moldue, notre petite princesse)._

Rachel essaye de sourire, mais elle a dû mal. Qu'importe la bonne intention de George, il a quand même réemployé le mot _moldu_, ce n'est pas méchant dans leur bouche, certes, mais cela lui fait toujours un petit pincement au cœur.

_Je ne suis pas comme eux, et ils le savent aussi. Nous sommes différents…_

_- Amin uuma merna lle kel a' Hogwarts tul're (Je ne veux pas que vous repartiez à Hogwarts demain)._

_- Lye uuma fan (Nous non plus). Nan' ta uuma nauva an, ere' kinta yessi (Mais ça ne va pas être long, juste quatre mois)._

Rachel rit un peu.

- Quatre mois, _c'est_ long !

- Relativise, Rachel ! On l'a déjà fait !

- Vous m'écrirez ?

- Chaque jour n'amour ! répond Fred en l'embrassant.

George se contente juste de faire mumuse avec les cheveux de la fillette.

- Alors, on la fait cette liste ? demande Rachel malicieusement.

Les jumeaux lui sourient.

X

**Plusieurs semaines plus tard**

Leur deuxième rentrée s'est mise sur le mode « routine », et en dépit des adieux déchirants, (et d'un Ronald boudeur) les jumeaux étaient plutôt contents de retrouver leur grand pote Lee Jordan, avec lequel ils ont toujours des tas de trucs (pas sympa du tout) à faire. Depuis l'année dernière, le trio est devenu particulièrement célèbre pour ses frasques, et le comportement désinvolte de ses adhérents, bien que leur _amûr des moldus_ (pour Fred et George) leur porte encore parfois préjudice. Ils se sont beaucoup calmés cependant. A présent, ils ignorent les esclaves, et ils leur arrivent même (non sans ressentir une certaine culpabilité pour Rachel et Silba) de le les traiter plus ou moins _comme des esclaves_. Bien sûr, ils ne les blessent pas, bien sûr ils ne les insultent pas, mais ils leur _ordonnent gentiment_ de laver leur chaudron, de faire leur lit après qu'ils ont sauté dessus comme des fous, ou encore de leur donner de la nourriture en plus. Après tout, « les moldus de Hogwarts sont faits pour ça » dixit Lee Jordan. Et puis, « c'est pas parce que vous êtes comme ça ici, que vous devez l'être chez vous, votre moldue n'en saura rien », toujours dixit ce cher Lee. Donc, si Rachel n'en saura rien, à quoi bon s'en faire ? C'est plutôt marrant de se faire appeler _Maître_, et d'avoir des gens à son service !

En cette joyeuse matinée de Novembre, le trio ressort d'un cours de Botanique particulièrement ennuyeux. Ils arpentent les longs corridors, et décident d'aller faire un tour au premier étage. Un de leurs passe-temps préférés : jouer au Quidditch dans les couloirs ! Fred a piqué le souaffle en se faufilant dans les vestiaires après un match, et les trois garçons recherchent l'endroit idéal pour s'amuser. Un endroit désert près de la salle commune des Gryffondor semble parfait. Ils se cachent dans un coin, et commencent à se lancer le souaffle à grande vitesse ! Leur partie dure quinze bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce que :

- Eh ! Attrape Lee !

Mais Lee, trop occupé à observer une nymphe se déshabiller dans son tableau, loupe le coche. Un « SPLATCH » le sort de sa perverse contemplation.

- Oh merde ! s'exclame George. Lee, putain, regarde de ce que t'as foutu !

Jordan tourne la tête et un « oups » s'échappe de ses lèvres lorsqu'il réalise que le souaffle a fracassé une magnifique statue en marbre, désormais privée de son bras gauche.

- Merde, merde, merde !

- C'est quoi le sort pour réparer ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi !

- Vraiment, bravo Fred pour tes idées à la con !

- Je t'emmerde ! T'avais qu'a pas joué ! Je t'ai pas forcé ! Et si t'avais pas mater ce tableau, on en serait pas là !

- Bien sûr ! C'est de ma faute maintenant ! Mais tu lances comme un barbare, et tu préviens même pas !

- Parce qu'il faut te prévenir pour te lancer une baballe ?

Lee le fusille du regard.

- Chut ! fait George. Vous entendez ?

- Merde, quelqu'un vient…

- Qui a écouté les cours de sortilèges ?

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Parce qu'on vient d'amputer une statue millénaire, qu'elle a pas l'air contente du tout, que j'entends des bruits de pas, et que j'ai pas envie de me retrouver en retenue !

Les bruits de pas s'accélèrent. Le trio retient son souffle, ils n'ont aucun endroit où se cacher. Une menaçante silhouette se fait de plus en plus proche, pour n'être au final, qu'une moldue d'environ quinze ans qui tient des morceaux de bois. Elle s'arrête à hauteur de la statue, du côté du bras cassé, essayant de comprendre ce qui a pu se passer. Les garçons poussent un soupir de soulagement qui s'évapore bien vite lorsque d'autres bruits de pas, plus rapides et plus sûrs, proviennent de l'autre côté. Ils tournent rapidement la tête pour faire face à deux professeurs. Paniqués les trois garçons commencent à chercher une éventuelle échappatoire. L'échappatoire se trouve toute confuse devant eux. Alors que les jumeaux rédigent leur testament en silence _« Je lègue tous mes biens à Rachel »_, les professeurs se rapprochent. Ils n'ont qu'une solution. Lee se saisit de sa baguette, et d'un mouvement rapide, amène deux des morceaux de bois au pied de la statue.

- Espèce de petite idiote ! s'exclame Lee Jordan. Regarde ce que tu as fais !

Les jumeaux tournent la tête vers leur ami qui leur fait signe d'entrer dans son jeu. La moldue semble comprendre le « plan » et commence à paniquer, surtout lorsqu'elle réalise où elle se trouve.

- Que s'est-il passé ici ? demande un des professeurs.

- Eh bien, on allait retourner à notre salle commune, et on a entendu un bruit…

Lee lance un regard insistant aux jumeaux. Les deux avalent très difficilement. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça à cette fille, eux ils n'auraient qu'une retenue, mais elle…

_Hors de question que j'aille en retenue. Tant pis, c'est pas Tinette, je la connais pas cette moldue._

- Alors on est revenu par ici, continue Fred d'une voix tremblante.

- Et on a vu la statue cassée et cette fille a côté qui essayait de ramasser ses bouts de bois… termine George pour soutenir son jumeau.

La jeune fille leur lance un regard implorant que les jumeaux évitent en détournant les yeux.

_Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on est entrain de faire…_

_Je veux pas aller en retenue. Je veux partir d'ici. Qu'est-ce que je suis entrain de faire…_

_Hiraethalye (Pardonne-nous)._

_Lee, qu'est-ce que tu nous fais faire…_

_Si jamais Tinette apprenait ça, elle cesserait de m'aimer…_

Les professeurs s'approchent, menaçants, de la jeune fille qui tremble.

- Toi, je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es prise, mais une chose est sûre, ça va te coûter cher ! Sais-tu quelle était la valeur de cette statue ?

La moldue hoche la tête.

- Viens pas ici. Et vous, retournez dans vos dortoirs.

- Oui, professeur.

Le professeur embarque l'innocente qui lance un regard que les jumeaux n'oublieront jamais : colère, haine, incompréhension, douleur, peur, résignation.

X

Après cet incident, le trio s'est calmé pendant un temps. Dans les lettres qu'ils envoient à Rachel, les jumeaux ont volontairement oublié de mentionner cet horrible évènement. Mon Dieu qu'ils n'en sont pas fiers. Punie, par leur faute. Punie, alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. Ils ont imaginé Rachel à sa place. Rachel blessée, Rachel punie, Rachel les haïssant.

- A ton avis George, ils lui ont fait quoi à cette fille ?...

- J'en sais rien… Je veux pas le savoir…

- Tu crois qu'ils lui ont fait beaucoup de mal ?

George soupire.

- Oui ! Oui, ils ont dû lui faire beaucoup de mal. Mais tu voulais aller en retenue ?

Fred hoche la tête.

- Alors voilà ! On n'avait pas le choix !

- Oui, mais quand même, la pauvre…

_- Saes, Fred, DINA ! __Amin uuma merna last ta fan (Fred, la ferme, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça). Amin tyava dracol faarea (je me sens suffisamment mal comme ça)._

Fred ne répond pas, et se replonge dans son Quidditch Magasine, le regard de la fille ne le quittant toujours pas. Ca avait été tellement facile de la faire punir à leur place. Trop facile.

X

Le reste de l'année n'a pas grand-chose d'exceptionnel à raconter. Le congé de noël est passé douloureusement vite. Surtout douloureux pour Rachel, car Charlie a eu les mains de plus en plus baladeuses et de plus en plus souvent. Lorsqu'il a entrepris de l'embrasser plus profondément qu'à l'accoutumer, elle a faillit vomir. Les baisers de Fred sont toujours légers et chastes même s'il commence à la toucher un peu plus.

Au milieu du deuxième semestre, les jumeaux ont participé aux essais de Quidditch et ont obtenu le poste de batteur avec brio. Fred y a retrouvé Angelina Johnson, l'africaine rencontrée à l'infirmerie un an auparavant. Ils s'entendent plutôt bien.

Après plusieurs supplications de Silba, Doni s'est décidé à aller voir Ginny. Elle lui a expliqué, le plus pédagogiquement possible, leur différence _raciale_ et surtout sociale. Ginny a trouvé cela complètement débile, et lui a demandé si elle pouvait « devenir moldue pour que tu m'adoptes ».

- Je ne serai jamais ta mère, mais tu seras toujours ma fille, lui a répondu Doni.

Ginny a eu l'air satisfaite de cette maxime, et s'est jeté dans les bras de sa _nana_.

- Quand je serai grande, je te libérerai, et on partira toutes les deux.

Doni sourit tristement. Les promesses d'un enfant sont les plus bancales et ne tiennent jamais.

**Fin Juillet**

- Tinette ! George et moi on va faire un tour en balais !

- Ah… fait la fillette déçue.

- Tu viens ?!

_Venir ? Je me mets sur une planche à roulette et tu me tires avec ton balai ?_

- Hein ? fait Rachel.

- Tu montes avec moi, sur mon balai ! explique Fred avec un grand sourire.

- Monter, sur ton balais, dans les airs, sur un bout de bois… balbutie Rachel, pas rassurée pour un sou.

- T'as peur de voler ?

- Ah non ! C'est pas voler qui me fait peur ! Voler ça me dérange pas ! Mais ce serait bien si on pouvait voler les pieds sur le sol !

_- Amin kwaruvalle (Je te tiendrai). Lle uuma lantuva tarienin (Tu tomberas pas). Amin vestalle (je te le promets)._

_- Nan', Fred, amin beriath, amin uuma sinta manka tampla croskie (Je suis une moldue, je ne sais passi les balais magiques…)_

- Te fais pas de soucis. Je te tiendrai fort, rassure Fred en lui faisant signe de s'installer derrière lui.

- Je suis pas sûr que ta brindille craque pour moi… fait Rachel, hésitante

- Tout le monde craque pour toi, voyons ! _Tula, Rachel ! (Allez viens Rachel)._

Vraiment pas rassurée, elle prend place derrière son sorcier.

_- Kwara no'a amin (Accroche-toi à moi)._

Voler sur un balai est peut-être l'expérience la plus bizarre que Rachel ait connu jusqu'à présent. Elle sent l'air fouetter son visage, et pose sa joue contre le dos du garçon. Elle ferme les yeux et écoute son cœur battre. Pour la première fois, elle a une véritable sensation de liberté.

_- Eh ! Maa ndu ! (Regardez en bas !)_ fait George

_Non ! Hors de question que je regarde en bas !_

- Pas toi n'amour. T'as le vertige, veux pas que tu aies peur. Reste comme tu es.

_C'est très agréable de t'avoir collée à moi comme ça !_

Les deux garçons jettent un œil au sol. Un homme sort du Manoir accompagné de Molly Weasley.

- Sirius !

- Sirius ?

- Sirius Black, le cousin de maman !

- Bizarre qu'il soit là, qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Pourquoi ils vont au quartier des esclaves ?

- Aucune idée… Je vais voir, dit George en piquant une descente.

X

- Sirius ! s'exclame Molly. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?!

- Arthur ne t'a pas prévenue ?

- Prévenue de quoi ?

- Je viens pour une vente !

- Une vente ! s'exclame-t-elle. Oh, tu sais, on a déjà pas mal de moldus ici ! Trop je dirais même…

- C'est justement pour cela qu'Arthur m'a contacté.

Molly hausse les sourcils.

- Je viens vous _acheter_ des esclaves, pas en vendre ! Une épidémie a frappé les nôtres, et en a décimé plusieurs. J'ai pensé à vous !

La sorcière acquiesce et lui fait signe de le suivre.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- Non, merci. Ca va toi ? Tu es sortie un peu ?

- Pas vraiment, je deviens paresseuse. Je ne vais même plus jusqu'au jardin…

Sirius soupire, mieux vaut ne pas entamer le sujet tabou « as-tu arrêté de boire ? »

- J'ai appris pour Bill. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Il a complètement pété les plombs, je ne sais pas ce qu'on a loupé… Il est France actuellement, il veut libérer les moldus !

Sirius hausse les sourcils, puis ferme les yeux.

- Et les jumeaux, toujours des problèmes ?

- Non. Ils se sont beaucoup calmés ! A Hogwarts en tout cas. Bon, parlons affaire !

- C'est bien pour cela que je suis venu !

- Tu as déjà une petite idée, ou tu veux aller les choisir sur place ?

- Non, j'ai fais ma sélection depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu.

Molly sort un parchemin et une plume.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je veux Benjamin pour commencer. Tu le vends à combien ?

- Benjamin, répète Molly en notant. Ca te fera, 1200 Gallions environ…

- D'accord.

- Qui d'autre ?

Sirius lui sort une liste d'environ huit esclaves, puis il arrive au dernier.

- Et il m'en faut un dernier.

- Je t'en prie ! J'en suis déjà à un total de 9600 Gallions, alors je t'en prie ! fait Molly en riant.

- Je veux Doni.

Le rire de Molly cesse.

- Doni ?

- Doni ! Tu la vends combien ?

Le visage de Molly se fige plusieurs secondes, elle essaye de se reconnecter à la réalité. Elle déglutit difficilement, puis prend sa plume.

X

George saute de son balai et se précipite au quartier. Il entend vite des cris, des pleurs alors qu'on prend des moldus de force pour les mettre sur une espèce de charrette en bois. Certains sont collés les uns contre les autres, les femmes hurlent lorsqu'on leur arrache leur enfant, on entend des « non, je vous en prie, non ».

George cherche Doni du regard, mais ne la trouve pas. Il s'approche de sa mère.

- Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rentre Fred, tu n'as pas à être ici.

- Moi c'est George. Mais qu'est-ce vous leur faites ?

- Je les vends, répond-t-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Tu les vends ? s'exclame George alors qu'un jeune homme est jeté par un sortilège dans la charrette. Mais enfin ! Maman ! Ce sont des humains ! On ne peut pas vendre des humains !

Molly soupire, exaspérée.

- Mon fils, je te demande de rentrer ! Et puis, ce ne sont pas des humains, ce sont des moldus.

Le garçon regarde l'horrible spectacle n'y croyant pas, refusant d'y croire.

X_HiHoHHoiyyuyJ_

Jamais Rachel n'aurait cru que voler pouvait être si agréable. Elle chahute avec Fred qui lui fait promettre de remonter avec lui. Leur petit jeu s'arrête bien vite lorsqu'ils voient un George en larmes accourir vers eux.

_- George ? Mani martien (Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?)_

George n'arrive plus à parler, il pleure, et pleure encore.

- GEORGE ! PARLE !

- Sirius… Il a acheté… des esclaves…

Rachel prend un air horrifié. Fred ouvre de grands yeux.

- Maman… Elle a vendu… plein d'esclaves… Ca pleurait… Ca criait…

Il éclate en sanglots.

- Elle a vendu… Elle a vendu…

- QUI ? Elle a vendu qui George ?! s'écrie Rachel qui tremble.

George pleure encore puis la regarde en soufflant :

_- Nanalle (Ta mère)._

Fred ouvre la bouche, George se remet à pleurer, Rachel se fige. Au bout de quelques secondes, le temps qu'elle réalise, elle s'écroule en hurlant.

_- NANA ! NANAAAAAAAAA !_

Elle devient hystérique, elle hurle, elle pleure, elle s'étouffe en pleurant. Non. C'est impossible. Pas sa mère. Pas sa maman. Pas sa maman.

Fred l'attrape par la taille alors qu'elle se débat comme une furie, lui griffant le visage avec ses ongles. Elle s'arrache à l'étreinte du garçon et se met à courir. Les jumeaux sont restés figés sur place, Fred a cessé de respirer.

Elle arrive au quartier, les esclaves sont entassés, en pleures. A quelques mètres de là, elle distingue une petite charrette remplie de moldus, et dont :

_- NANA !_

Silba reconnaît la voix de sa fille, et tourne la tête. Les larmes coulent sur son visage alors qu'elle essaye de sourire à sa petite. Rachel se précipite à la charrette. Elle arrive devant la grande grille et tend la main pour toucher les doigts sa mère.

_- Nana !_ fait-elle en souriant/pleurant.

- Rachel…

Un homme s'approche, sans doute Sirius Black, et les sépare.

- Recule de là toi !

- Je vous en prie, emmenez-moi avec vous, supplie-t-elle.

- Désolé, je suis complet, répond-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Il fait signe à deux hommes de l'attraper pour l'éloigner.

_- NANA ! NANA !_

Silba ne répond rien, elle ne fait que pleurer, et maudire la Dame. Oh oui ! La maudire !

Rachel recommence à hurler, à appeler sa mère jusqu'à s'en casser la voix. C'est un cauchemar, elle va se réveiller. On ne peut pas lui enlever sa mère, cela ne peut pas arriver.

L'homme touche la charrette, puis transplane. Rachel gardera comme dernière image de sa mère un _« Amin mela lle (je t'aime) »_ gravé sur ses lèvres, avec l'ébauche d'un sourire triste.

La fillette continue de fixer le né-néant en pleurant silencieusement, refusant d'y croire.

_- Nana… souffle-t-elle._

Elle regarde à droite et à gauche espérant la voir réapparaître, puis tombe à genoux dans la boue en se remettant à pleurer, murmurant des « _nana_ » toutes les trois secondes.

Un vide. Un grand vide s'est emparé d'elle. Elle a très froid, comme s'il lui manquait une partie d'elle-même. Elle envie de vomir.

_Je ne la reverrai jamais. Elle ne me prendra plus jamais dans ses bras. Jamais, c'est terriblement long. Ils vont me le payer. Tous ces connards. Ils vont me le payer._

Miriel et Hugo se regardent, tristes, déchirés, en colère. Miriel s'approche de la fillette, immobile dans sa boue. Comme morte.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? fait une voix.

Hugo se retourne. Doni arrive en courrant, visiblement affolée. Elle pose ses yeux sur Rachel.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est une passé ? La Dame m'a dit d'emmener Ginny près de l'étang…

- Et bien pendant que Ginevra barbotait, la Dame a vendu Silba ! répond sèchement Miriel.

Doni reste interdite.

- Sil… Silba…

- Et d'autres… Mais oui, Silba ! C'est pour ça que ce connard de Black est venu ! Une putain de vente !

Doni continue de fixer Rachel, complètement statufiée. Une bouffée de colère s'empare d'elle, et elle fait demi tour vers le Manoir.

_- Doni ? Doni manke lle autien ? (Où vas-tu ?)_

Doni ne répond rien. Miriel s'approche de la petite, doucement.

_- Rachel ? _

Aucune réponse.

_- Rachel, pen neth. Saes, tula (je t'en prie, viens). Uuma ezarda sinome (Ne reste pas là)_.

Comme elle ne répond toujours pas, Hugo s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras. Elle n'oppose aucune résistance. Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, des larmes sèchent sur ses joues. On dirait qu'elle est morte.

X

_Comment a-t-elle osé ?_

Doni fulmine, elle monte les marches quatre par quatre et entre dans la chambre de la Dame sans même frapper.

- Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ?

Loin de s'énerver, Molly ne se décolle pas de la vitre, et répond calmement :

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir autorisé à entrer.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- Pourquoi pas…

- Silba ! Elle n'a jamais rien fais qui mérite une telle punition !

- Veux-tu te calmer Doni ! Tu oublies ta place ! Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

Doni fronce les sourcils.

Molly se retourne, et continues :

- Sache que, ce n'était pas Silba que Sirius voulait… C'était toi. C'était toi, et _en dernier recours_, Silba. J'ai choisis le dernier recours.

Doni reste sans voix quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

- Mais, vous savez bien que je n'ai aucune attache ici ! Silba avait sa fille ! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas donnée comme il le voulait ? Ne me dîtes pas que c'est à cause de votre fille, je sais ce que ce n'est pas la raison ! Alors pourquoi ?

- PARCE QUE JE NE POUVAIS PAS ! s'écrie Molly.

Doni écarquille les yeux devant un tel élan d'émotion.

- JE NE POUVAIS PAS. Pas toi… Pas toi… C'est… Je ne peux pas te vendre…

Doni se sent mal, coupable envers Silba et sa fille.

- Alors c'est Silba qui a payé pour moi…

Molly se rapproche d'elle, son expression est résolue, et elle lui dit d'une voix ferme, légèrement tremblante :

- Ecoute-moi bien, je ne te vendrai _jamais_, tu entends ? Peu importe le prix ! Peu importe les circonstances, jamais !

Molly retourne à la fenêtre, laissant une Doni secouée par l'émotion. Un mélange de tristesse, de rancœur, de colère et de culpabilité.

- Et maintenant Rachel est orpheline, continue Doni. Vous lui avez enlevé sa maman pour toujours… Elle n'avait qu'elle !

Molly fixe l'horizon d'un air absent ; cette conversation, invraisemblable et parfaitement irrespectueuse, ne semble pas la faire réagir. Elle parle d'un ton calme, détaché :

- Tu n'auras qu'à l'adopter ! Tu es très douée pour ça ! Remplacer les mamans ! Ca à l'air d'être ta vocation !

La tension dans la pièce est étouffante, mais Molly savait que cette discussion aurait lieu. Elle l'a su à la minute même où Sirius a fait la demande fatidique.

Pour Doni, s'en est trop ! Elle ne peut en supporter davantage, et explose de colère.

- Si tu fais allusion à Ginevra je te signale que je n'y suis pour rien ! J'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu me la colles dans les bras ! Après tout, c'est toi qui es incapable de t'en occuper ! Toi qui détruits des vies à cause de ton putain d'égoïsme !

Doni s'arrête, et met sa main devant sa bouche, scandalisée par sa propre audace.

Molly s'est retournée, une expression dure sur le visage, les yeux grand ouverts, fixant le vide devant elle.

- Pardonnez-moi Madame, j'ai oublié ma place… Je…

_- Kela. (Sors)_ souffle Molly toujours en regardant droit devant elle._ Kela sina sambe (Sors de cette pièce)._

Doni fait un signe de tête nerveux, puis quitte la pièce en claquant la porte. Molly laisse les larmes couler. Elle attend quelques minutes avant d'aller chercher son précieux remède qu'elle vide d'un trait.

* * *

**Et voila ! **

**Le chapitre aurait pu être un peu plus long, mais j'avais trop peur qu'il soit trop long (20 pages, ça aurait fait beaucoup je pense, ça peut décourager les gens !)**

**1) Concernant la chanson de Silba, la mélodie utilisée appartient à Marry Poppins, la chanson des oiseaux. J'ai juste écris les paroles. Je l'ai enregistrée, ça rend pas mal ! Un petit délire perso !**

**On en apprend un peu plus dans ce chapitre, non ? La vente de Silba m'a fait pleurée, parce que j'ai pensé à ce que je ressentirais si c'était ma mère qu'on vendait… Mais cette vente était nécessaire ! A partir de maintenant, les choses vont s'accélérer, la vie de Rachel va être beaucoup moins « cool ». **

**A votre avis : Que s'est-il passé entre Molly et Doni ? Et si je pouvais avoir plus de deux réponses, ce serait sympa !**

**A toute les amigos ! Ah et euh, je crois avoir trouvé la fin. Je vois déjà les frustrées… lol Mais je vous rassure, j'hésite encore…**


	8. La melisse

**Oula ! J'ai mis du temps pour ce chapitre… Sorry… J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Mot pour Pitch : J'ai perdu ton mail et l'adresse de ton forum puisque j'ai changé de PC… C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas ma fiche.**

**Pour le blabla inutile, j'avais écris une autre version de ce chapitre, mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était inutile, et n'importe quoi ! Donc j'ai dû le recommencer ! J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop rapide.**

**POUR LES REVIEWEUZ ANONYMES : PENSEZ A LAISSER VOTRE MAIL POUR QUE JE PUISSE VOUS REPONDRE !  
**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Cerene avance difficilement dans les couloirs. Silba a été vendue. Elles n'avaient jamais été très proches, mais tout de même, ça lui fait quelque chose, pour la pauvre petite Rachel surtout. Elle vient de quitter la chambre de Fred, enfin, elle a quitté _la porte_ de la chambre, parce qu'impossible d'y entrer. Fred s'est barricadé à l'intérieur pour tout casser tranquillement. Alors qu'elle s'en retourne pour descendre les escaliers, les bruits d'une conversation attire son attention.

- _PARCE QUE JE NE POUVAIS PAS !_

Intriguée, elle se rapproche et regarde par la porte entr'ouverte. La Dame est collée contre la vitre, Doni lui tourne le dos. Doni ? Dans la chambre de la Dame ?

_- Alors c'est Silba qui a payé pour moi…_

Cerene hausse les sourcils lorsque Molly s'approche de Doni, en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Comment ça Silba a payé pour elle ?

_- Ecoute-moi bien, je ne te vendrai __jamais__, tu entends ? Peu importe le prix ! Peu importe les circonstances, jamais !_

Cerene ouvre la bouche de stupeur. Elle aimerait partir, mais ses jambes refusent de bouger, elle assiste à la conversation la plus irréelle qu'elle ait jamais entendue.

X

Miriel ressort de la petite pièce, des larmes séchées sur mon visage, l'air abattu. D'autres esclaves, dont Hugo, attendent.

- Alors ? demande l'un d'entre eux. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle pleure. Elle hurle. Elle donne des coups dans le mur, je crois qu'elle s'est cassée la main à force… Elle veut sa mère. Je n'arrive pas à la calmer.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru la Dame capable d'une telle cruauté… souffle une moldue en hochant la tête.

- Moi non plus. De l'autre côté, y'a des enfants qui ont été vendus… Trois… Mais deux d'entre eux étaient déjà orphelins…

Un petit silence s'installe dans la pièce où tout le monde se sent perdu. Un bruit de pas les sort de leur torpeur, et ils remarquent Cerene, essoufflée, et visiblement ahuris, qui entre comme un automate dans la petite pièce.

- Cerene ?

La jeune femme s'installe mollement sur une chaise, et essaye de reprendre ses esprits.

_- Cerene ? Mani marte ? (Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?) Sut naa simae ? (Comment vont les jumeaux ?)_

- Frederic est barricadé dans sa chambre, et il entreprend depuis une heure de bousiller son armoire avec une hache… Quant à George, il s'est poliment enfermé dans les toilettes pour pleurer en silence, répond un esclave qui vient d'arriver.

Les moldus haussent les sourcils, étonnés de la différence de réaction entre les deux, pourtant si semblables.

_- Fred nae i'ormanin en atta ilcira… (Fred a toujours été le plus violent des deux…)_, souffle une moldue. _George saiseima ner, ro nae ikotane lisse yassen Silba… (George est beaucoup plus doux, il était tellement câlin avec Silba)._

- Ouais… Il est aussi plus influençable… Il suit son frère les yeux fermés. Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant que Silba n'est plus là pour les guider ?

Le silence prend à nouveau possession de l'endroit. Seuls les faibles pleures de Rachel couvrent leurs souffles. Ce bruit de fond rend l'atmosphère encore plus irrespirable, encore plus tendu. Au bout d'un moment, Cerne décide enfin de parler :

- En tout cas, Silba n'était pas censée partir…

_- Lle fiosenamin ! (Tu m'étonnes)_

Cerene hoche vigoureusement la tête.

_- N'uma (non) ! Lle uuma rangwa (Tu ne comprends pas). Amin atsae Doni quenien yassen Tel' Arwen (J'ai surpris Doni et la Dame entrain de parler). Silba uuma i'er a' na coren. (Silba n'était pas celle qui devait être vendue). Ta nae Doni. (C'était Doni)._

Les sourcils se haussent, les mâchoires tombent.

- Doni ? murmure une moldue. Mais, que fait-elle encore là, dans ce cas ?

Cerene émet un petit rire.

- La Dame a refusé de la vendre ! Elle a filé Silba à la place. Je l'ai entendu lui dire que « jamais je ne te vendrai ! Peu importe le prix ! »

- Tu déconnes ?

- Pas du tout ! Même que Doni a pété les plombs ! Z'avez déjà vu une esclave s'engueuler avec sa Maîtresse ? Et bah moi j'ai vu ! C'était assez drôle…

- Pardon ? demande Miriel qui semble ne pas avoir compris.

- Un vrai règlement de compte ! Doni a même fini par la _tutoyer_, en lui _hurlant_ dessus ! Je crois même que la dernière phrase c'était un truc du genre : « toi qui détruits des vies avec ton _putain d'égoïsme_ »… Elle n'a pas rajouté « à la con », mais c'était limite !

_- Eru_… souffle Hugo, en état de choc.

- Oser dire _ça_ à Molly Weasley… Mais, elle a dû se faire massacrer !

- Pas du tout ! Molly avait l'air… en grande souffrance mentale… Et, je dois dire que, pour quelqu'un qui ne comprend rien au _Beriath_, elle parle plutôt bien notre langue !

Cette révélation a fini d'achever le groupe qui la regarde, complètement abasourdis.

- Molly Weasley…

- … parle Moldu ?

- Bah, en fait… Elle n'a dit que trois mots ! Mais avec un accent irréprochable ! Une vraie fille de chez nous ! Les trois mots étant très précisément : _« Kela sina sambe »_, le tout murmuré sur un ton tragico-inaudible, le regard perdu dans le lointain, les yeux embués de larmes...

- Et elle a laissé Doni partir ?

- Et elle a laissé Doni partir !

- Sans rien lui faire ?

- Sans rien lui faire ! Doni a baissé la tête, puis elle est sortie.

Les autres observent Cerene en cherchant la faille, la blague pas drôle qui rassurerait tout le monde.

- J'ai horreur de dire « Je vous l'avais dis », fait le même moldu arrivé deux ans auparavant. Je vous l'avais dis ! Je vous avais dis que cette famille était louche ! On ne nous dit pas tout ! Y'as des tas de trucs qu'on sait pas, ici ! Je parierais sur un gros secret de famille ! Et Doni est visiblement dans le coup ! Du moins, d'après ce qu'a dit Cerene, elles semblent se connaître plus que ce qu'il n'y parait, sinon Molly l'aurait vendue, ou alors elle l'aurait tuée pour manque de respect ! Mais que neni ! Ah, et euh… Je vous l'avais dis !

Le moldu fini son verre d'eau avant de le reposer bruyamment sur la table. A côté, Rachel recommence à hurler en donnant des coups de poings dans le mur.

- Elle ne dormira pas. Bon sang, mais où est Doni ?!

X

Allongé sur son lit, Fred regarde les restes de son armoire et sa table de nuit. Elles sont en mille morceaux, il a tout réduit en poussière. Jamais il n'a eu autant envie de tuer. Tuer sa mère pour avoir osé lui enlever son autre maman. Les souvenirs commencent à affluer son esprit. Silba le berçant pour le calmer. Silba lui chantant une chanson. Et même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, c'était Silba qui lui avait appris à parler et à marcher.

Il entend quelqu'un entrer, et relève la tête vers la porte. George avance vers lui, l'air las, des larmes sur les joues, traînant les pieds. Il grimpe sur le lit et se place devant son jumeau, dos à lui. Fred passe un bras autour de sa taille et ferme les yeux.

_- Mani martuva a' Rachel, sii' ? (Qu'est-ce que Rachel va devenir maintenant ?) _demande George d'une voix faible.

_- Amin uuma sinta (j'en sais rien)_, chuchote Fred.

_- Amin merna ele Lee, merna aut a' Hogwarts n'alaquel, ar' kel tanya yort nosse ! (Je veux revoir Lee, je veux retourner à Hogwarts et quitter cette maison de fous !)._

_- Amin at (moi aussi),_ murmure Fred. _Tula, lye auta ma Rachel (Viens, on va voir Rachel)._

Fred se lève et entraîne son jumeau avec lui. Ils sortent en évitant le reste de leur famille. Le Quartier des Esclaves est très silencieux, le deuil des ventes n'est pas encore terminé. Les deux garçons entrent timidement dans le cabanon que partageant, il y a encore deux jours, Rachel et Silba.

_- Lye quisa lle ? (Est-ce qu'on dérange ?)_ souffle George, en voyant le grand rassemblement de moldus.

_- Iloyo, nessie turie (Jamais, jeunes maîtres)_.

Les deux garçons sourient.

_- Manke naa Rachel ? (Où est Rachel ?)_ demande Fred.

_- Re kaimien ento annon (elle dort à côté)._

_- Re tyava quel ? (Elle va bien ?)_ demande timidement Fred.

_- Re fallanuva (elle s'en remettra)_, répond Miriel, pas vraiment convaincue.

Les jumeaux se regardent, et vont dans la petite pièce d'à côté. Rachel est en position fœtal, recouverte d'une petite couverture. Elle semble si vulnérable, si fragile comme ça. Elle serre son ours en peluche contre sa poitrine, et des traces de larmes séchées subsistent sur ses joues claires.

- N'amour ? chuchote Fred en s'approchant d'elle.

La fillette ne répond pas. Fred s'asseoit sur ce qui lui sert de lit, et pose une main douce sur sa joue.

- N'amour ?

Elle papillonne des yeux avant de les ouvrir.

_- Nana ?_ fait-elle faiblement.

Le regard de George s'assombrit, Fred inspire le plus d'oxygène possible.

_- N'uma… Ere' lye… (Non, c'est seulement nous)._

Les yeux de Rachel s'embuent à nouveau, et elle renifle en serrant encore plus son ourson.

_- Onamin nanamin n'alaquel (Rendez-moi ma mère)_, supplie-t-elle en les regardant. _Saes, amin umuva manoio lle mernuva, nan' saes, sanahe n'alaquel a' amin (Je vous en prie, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais par pitié, rendez-la moi)_.

- Tinette, souffle Fred, abasourdis par son comportement. Pourquoi tu nous dis des choses comme ça ? Je te jure qu'on était pas au courant, on a jamais voulu ça. Je considérais ta mère comme la mienne, et si je pouvais remonter le temps pour effacer ça, je te jure que je le ferais.

- Mais tu peux !

- Quoi ?

- T'es un sorcier, non ?

Le ton de Rachel est plein d'espoir.

- Euh… Oui, mais…

- Alors faîtes-la revenir !

- Mais euh… Tinette… On peut pas…

- Comment ça vous pouvez pas ? Vous êtes des sorciers ! Alors rendez-vous utiles !

George écarquille les yeux, Fred reste interdis. Rachel semble posséder, ses yeux lancent des éclairs inquiétants.

- Tinette, on a pas le niveau…

- Ni les moyens pour...

Rachel les regarde, puis elle éclate en sanglots :

_- Saes, onamin he, sanahe n'alaquel, saes (Je vous en prie, rendez-la moi, ramenez-la, je vous en prie). Mankoi lye umenin ta ? (Pourquoi vous m'avez fais ça ?) Mani amin ume a' lye a' tip sina ? (Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait pour mériter ça ?). Lye uuma kelel tuulo' amin (Vous n'aviez pas le droit de me l'enlever)._

Les jumeaux l'écoutent, de plus en plus mal, de plus en plus secoués par ses accusations envers les sorciers. Envers _eux_. George se penche doucement vers elle :

- Rachel, je te jure qu'on n'y est pour rien. C'est notre mère qui a fait le coup, pas nous. Viens, ma Tinette, calme-toi.

Il la prend dans ses bras, et la laisse pleurer. Fred sort de son mutisme et s'approche à son tour :

- Et tu n'es pas seule. George et moi on est là, on sera toujours là pour toi. _Amin mela lle melissamin (Je t'aime)._

Rachel se cramponne au garçon, alors que Fred lui caresse les cheveux. Ils se sentent tellement coupables, et tellement désemparés.

X

_Deux enfants et deux adultes sont assis autour d'une table en bois, des verres et assiettes en terre cuite posés devant eux. L'un des deux enfants, une fillette d'environ quatre ans, prend son morceau de pain et le coupe en deux. Elle prend une partie, et donne l'autre moitié à ce qu'il semble être sa mère._

_- Ten' lle, nana (pour toi, maman)_, dit-elle.

_- Diola lle pen neth ! (merci ma chérie) _répond la mère en souriant. _Nan' eller naa kelen dilta ten' lle (Mais il n'en reste plus pour toi)._

_- 'Nin uuma malia, nin merna vas n'uma ner (c'est pas grave, j'ai plus faim)._

_La mère sourit, suivie par le père. L'autre enfant, un garçon, roule des yeux, et fait une grimace de dégoût. Il déteste quand sa sœur fait l'intéressante. La petite famille voit son repas troublé lorsque des hurlements retentissent à l'extérieur. Le père se lève brusquement, et va jusqu'à la porte. Dehors, le village est en feu, des silhouettes massacrent tout sur leur passage._

_- Ta naa sen ! (Ce sont eux !) Myriam, nurta hini ! (Myriam, cache les enfants). Horta ! (Dépêche-toi !)_

_La femme prend ses deux enfants et cherche un endroit où les cacher. Seul le petit placard du fond semble être utilisable. Elle ouvre la porte, et entreprend de les mettre tous les deux, mais le garçon l'arrête._

_- Nana, eller n'uma naa yamen' faarea ten' lye atta (Il n'y a pas assez de place pour nous deux)._

_- Manke lle hurtuva ? (Et toi, où vas-tu te cacher ?) s'exclame Myriam, paniquée._

_- Uuma dela ten' amin ! (T'en fais pas pour moi)._

_Le fils retourne près du père, alors que la mère met la petite fille dans le placard. La petite, qui comprend que quelque chose ne va pas, commence à gigoter, et à se débattre. Sa mère la maintient fermement par les épaules._

_- Doni, lastamin quel ! Lasta ! Manoio martayal, manoio lle tena, ezarda sinome. (Doni, écoute-moi bien ! Ecoute ! Quoiqu'il arrive, quoique tu entendes, reste ici). Uuma bena tuulo' eller (Ne bouge pas de là). Uuma bena, dina, ri' sen tenuvalle ar' gurthuvalle (Ne bouge pas, ne dis rien, ou ils t'entendront, et ils te tueront). Lle rangwe ? (Tu as compris ?)._

_- Nana… murmure la petite, inquiète en voyant sa mère pleurer._

_- Amin mela lle Doni (Je t'aime)_, _dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front, avant de refermer le placard._

Doni frissonne, et jette une pierre dans l'eau. La conversation avec Molly, ajoutée à la vente de Silba, a ramené de vieux et douloureux souvenirs.

X

Le dîner se déroule dans un silence des plus macabres. Ginny et les jumeaux boudent leurs mères.

- Demain il faudra aller sur le Chemin de Traverse pour vos fournitures…

- Papa, les listes n'ont pas encore été envoyées !

- Et alors ? Lucius me les a donné hier, quand on s'est vu.

- On peut avoir des robes violettes ? demande Ron, qui va faire sa première rentrée.

- Non Ronni, fait Charlie, que des robes noires !

- Mais je veux pas d'une robe noire ! J'en veux une VIOLETTE !

- Ca va pas aller avec tes cheveux !

- Rien à foutre !

- Robe noire _uniforme_ obligatoire ! Mais on peut t'acheter une perruque si tu veux ! le charrie Fred.

- Blonde, avec un ruban violet ! continu George

Ron se met à bouder, les jumeaux à rire.

- Ca suffit ! dit Molly d'un ton las.

- Au fait, Percy, commence Arthur, j'ai eu l'approbation du Ministre, il est d'accord pour que tu m'accompagnes Mercredi.

- Super, papa !

- Accompagner où ? demande Molly.

- Au boulot ! Percy voulait passer une journée au Ministère avec moi.

Molly lâche un peu sa fourchette, et soupire de découragement.

- Le département Justice m'intéresse beaucoup, annonce Percy, j'aimerais m'orienter dans cette voie après mes études. C'est vraiment passionnant !

- Oh oui ! Si on aime voir du sang ! murmure Charlie.

Ron a une grimace de dégoût :

- Bouah ! Tu veux aller voir des moldus se faire viander ? Mais c'est dégueulasse !

- N'importe quoi, Ron !

- D'où « n'importe quoi, Ron » ? Je dis pas n'importe quoi Ron ! Même que j'ai entendu Doni le dire à Ginny ! « Ton père, il met des moldus dans des prisons, puis il les fait torturer, et après, ils sont pendus ! » Elle a même dit que papa c'était un sadique tordu !

Ginny lui lance un regard meurtrier.

- Vraiment ? s'exclame Arthur. Doni a dit ça ?

- Jamais de la vie ! rétorque Ginny. Doni ne m'a jamais dit tout ça ! C'est que des conneries ! Ron raconte n'importe quoi !

Elle ment. Doni le luit a dit mot pour mot, mais il est hors de question qu'elle la fasse couler.

- Je dis la vérité ! Arrête de protéger ta moldue !

- C'EST FAUX ! Et puis de toute façon, pas besoin de Doni pour savoir que papa est complètement cinglé ! lance Ginny sur un ton odieux.

Molly avale de travers, la moustache d'Arthur se hérisse. Tous les membres de la famille s'observent, les moldus se sentent de trop, et pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures, Doni, de l'autre côté de la porte, aurait aimé ne jamais venir au monde. Enfin ça, c'est tous les jours, mais disons, encore plus que d'habitude.

George profite de ce moment de malaise muet pour rajouter son petit grain de sel, après tout, seul Fred a eu son heure de gloire pour la vente de Silba ! George pose sa tête dans sa main gauche, et de la main droite, saisit son verre d'eau, pour en renverser calmement le contenu sur la nappe. C'est une vengeance silencieuse, horriblement silencieuse et calme, sans aucune violence, mais qui plonge ses parents dans un abîme d'incompréhension pour l'un, de culpabilité pour l'autre.

X

**Hogwarts, fin Novembre, 21 heures**

- Fred, tu pourrais pas accélérer le mouvement ?

- Ca va ! J'arrive ! Deux minutes !

- Super cet entraînement ! A plus tard les garçons !

- A plus, Angie !

Angelina sourit, et quitte les vestiaires.

Au bout de dix minutes, Fred daigne enfin rejoindre son jumeau qui l'attend en rouspétant. Les deux garçons retrouvent Lee pas loin, et tous trois prennent la direction du château.

Ils arrivent dans la salle commune, pleine d'élèves de toutes années, dont Ron, vêtu d'une robe violet foncé (Molly a demandé un accord sépcial de Lucius pour mettre un terme aux crises de Ron dans le magasin).

- Je suis fatigué ! fait Fred en baillant.

- Ben, vas te coucher ! répond George, le plus simplement du monde.

Fred acquiesce, et monte les marches menant au dortoir.

- Je l'ai pas trouvé très en forme ton frère, ce soir, fait Angelina. Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

_Sa maman de substitution a été vendue il y a cinq mois, mais à part ça, tout va très bien !_

- Non, tout va bien !

Angelina fronce les sourcils, elle s'apprête à insister, quand un cris perçant la coupe dans son élan. Un Fred hystérique déboule dans les escaliers en hurlant :

- QUI A OSE TOUCHE A TINETTE ?

- 0o ?

Les autres élèves le regardent, abasourdis. Certains murmurent des « C'est quoi Tinette ? », d'autres se taisent simplement.

- Euh… Comment ça « touché à Tinette » ? bégaye George qui ne comprend rien.

- Une des photos de Rachel a disparue !

- Fred… Fred, calme-toi, tu délires !

- ABSOLUMENT PAS ! Il y avait huit photos de Rachel, et là, y'en a plus que sept ! QUI EST LE CON QUI ME LA PIQUEE ? La plus jolie en plus ! Ma préférée ! Si je mets la main sur cet enfoiré je le lance par la fenêêêêêêtre !

Les élèves se regardent bizarrement, Fred a l'air fou, George cligne des yeux plusieurs secondes, Lee a les pupilles complètement dilatées, et Angelina a une étrange expression sur le visage.

- C'est qui Rachel ? chuchote-t-elle à Lee.

- Une moldue dont il est raide amoureux…

La jeune africaine se pince le nez, et son visage se crispe de dégoût, de jalousie, et de colère.

- Il est amoureux ? D'une esclave ?

- Hun hun…

- Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

- Je sais…

Le regard de la sorcière se fait plus dur et elle tourne les talons. Pendant ce petit entretient, George est monté sur les marches, rejoindre son jumeau, et tente de le calmer.

_- Fred, sika, ta aana' lanten ! __(Calme-toi, elle est peut-être tombée !)_

Il embarque son frère dans leur dortoir pour l'aider à la retrouver. Ils chercheront une heure, en vain.

Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est qu'à l'étage du dessus, au même moment, dans le dortoir des cinquième années, un adolescent roux regardait la jeune esclave lui sourire, du désir plein les yeux.

X

**Un mois plus tard, jour de Noël**

Depuis des mois, Rachel ne parle presque plus, son regard est vide, et lorsqu'il se remplit, il se remplit d'eau. Elle a vu les jumeaux deux ou trois fois depuis leur retour, tout du moins, ils sont venus la voir, mais elle reste couchée à regarder le mur, les ignorant. Les autres moldus essayent de s'occuper d'elle. Doni s'allonge très souvent à ses côtés, pour la prendre dans ses bras. Et Rachel se laisse faire, Doni est la seule « maman » qui lui reste. Et elle pense à sa mère sans arrêt, le soir, elle regarde le ciel en se disant que Silba voit le même, quelque part. Jamais elle ne s'est sentie aussi glacée de l'intérieur. Depuis des mois, elle est malade, elle vomit constament. Mais c'est une maladie qui ne se soigne pas, ce n'est pas une maladie du corps, c'est une maladie de l'âme.

Ce vingt-cinq Décembre 1991 est un jour sombre. Un an que Bill est parti, un an sans nouvelle. Et il y a un an, tout allait bien, Silba était là, Rachel respirait la joie de vivre. Mais aujourd'hui, tout est différent. A table, c'est un silence de mort qui couvre l'atmosphère festif de Noël. Les jumeaux boudent leur mère, ils ne lui adressent plus la parole. Et Rachel leur manque terriblement.

_- Lle caela i'ona ? (Tu as le cadeau ?) chuchote Fred à son frère, en Sindarin, devant leur famille._

_- Uma (oui) répond George._

_- Lye onuvahe eler' mereth (On lui donnera après le repas)._

_- Lle tanaka re mernuva malye ? (T'es sûr qu'elle voudra nous voir ?). Ten' re dwinda a' ruth yassen lye (parce qu'elle a l'air de nous faire la tête)…_

_- Re uuma rutha, re nwalma (Elle ne fait pas la tête, elle est triste). Nwalma ten' en fadin ya one nanahe ! (Triste à cause d'une saloppe qui a vendue sa mère)_.

Fred a remarqué que sa mère les fixait depuis le début de leur conversation, il sait qu'elle déteste le _Beriath_, alors pour bien la provoquer, il prononce sa dernière phrase à voix haute. Mais lorsque sa mère le regarde durement, en fronçant les sourcils, il sent son pouls s'accélérer.

Après le repas, les deux garçons se dirigent vers le fond du parc pour être tranquilles.

- George, fait Fred après trois minutes de silence, je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête de parler Moldu devant maman…

- Je sais qu'elle aime pas ! Mais tu vois, après ce qu'elle a fait à Silba, j'ai envie de la faire chier au maximum ! Vengeance personnelle !

- Alors faut trouver autre chose ! Je… Je dois délirer mais, tout à l'heure, à table, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression qu'elle a compris ce que j'ai dis…

- En effet ! Tu délires ! Gred, maman ne parle _pas_ _Beriath_ !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on en sait ?! On ne sait rien de maman ! On ne la connaît pas ! On ne connaît même pas sa famille, maman n'a jamais voulu nous y emmener…

- Tu sais qu'elle est fâchée avec grand-père depuis avant notre naissance.

- Oui, mais pourquoi ?

George hausse les épaules, et tous deux se plongent dans le silence.

Soudain, Fred s'avance vers un petit tas de bois, et prend un bâton aussi large qu'une baguette.

- Regarde ! dit-il en brandissant le bout de bois.

George hausse sourcils.

- Oui ? C'est du bois ! C'est bien, Fred !

- Mais non abruti ! Regarde !

Fred se penche vers une flaque d'eau, et nettoie la boue sur le bâton. Une fois propre, il le montre à nouveau à George.

- Ca te fait penser à quoi ?

- A la mort d'un arbre...marmonne George sans conviction.

Fred tire la tête, et met le bâton sous le nez de son jumeau, en sortant un autre morceau de bois, de sa poche cette fois.

- George, étoile de ma vie, soleil de ma nature, _regarde_ ! Morceau de bois magique, morceau de bois pas magique, mais qui y ressemble !

Le soleil de sa nature hausse les sourcils.

- _Amin uuma rangwalle !_ _(Je te suis pas là !)_

- _Fausse baguette_ ! dit Fred les dents serrées. On pourrait remplacer la baguette de maman, par ça ! Et tu aurais ta vengeance !

- Tu veux remplacer une baguette magique de chez Ollivander's par un morceau de bois calciné ? Tu la prends pour une idiote ?

- Un peu… Non ! Mais faut imaginer ! Si on fait quelques retouches, ce sera parfait !

George réfléchis quelques temps, avant d'y ajouter son objection :

- Mais pour _bien_ venger Silba, il faudrait qu'il se passe un truc avec la baguette au bout d'un moment.

- Ouais, c'est pas con ! Et si on allait donner son cadeau à Tinette ?!

- Bonne idée !

Les jumeaux prennent la direction du quartier et entrent dans le cabanon silencieux. Rachel est dans la même position que d'habitude, sur le côté, face au mur.

- Ti n'amour ? fait doucement Fred. Tu nous entends ?

Pas de réponse.

- C'est pas grave, t'es pas obligée de parler. Tiens, on est venu te donner ça. C'est un aspire-emotion, tu le prends contre toi, et ça absorbe l'émotion à laquelle il est destiné. Il y en a pour toutes les émotions, mais pour toi, on a pris tristesse.

- On en a acheté un chacun, c'est très efficace.

- On te l'a accroché pour que tu puisses le mettre autour de ton cou, et l'avoir toujours sur toi. Pour que tu sois plus du tout triste. Tiens, je te le pose là.

- Joyeux Noël Tinette.

La voix des deux garçons est triste, et le bruit de leurs pas s'évanouit alors qu'ils quittent le cabanon.

Rachel attend qu'ils soient totalement partis pour s'allonger sur le dos, et regarder le plafond en taule au-dessus d'elle. La voix de sa mère emplie ses oreilles, cette chanson qu'elle lui chantait pour calmer ses angoisses** (1**. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle réentend la musique dans sa tête, les larmes recommencent à couler. Elle en a déjà tellement versées, qu'être capable d'en posséder encore l'étonne. Elle regarde le paquet laissé par les deux minis sorciers. Un petit paquet, couvert de cœurs et de rubans. Elle sourit intérieurement et se saisit faiblement du paquet qu'elle défait. Elle trouve un joli pendentif en forme d'étoile qui semble fait de bronze.

_C'est un aspire-emotion._

Elle le pose à côté d'elle, et se remet à fixer le plafond. Elle repense à l'année dernière, quand sa mère était encore là pour lui fêter Noël, elle ressent le besoin de se serrer dans ses bras, et la douleur la frappe lorsqu'elle se souvient qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais le faire. Sa lèvre inférieure recommence à trembler, et les sanglots muets la reprennent. Alors, sans vraiment y croire, elle prend l'étoile que les jumeaux lui ont offerte, et l'attache autour de son cou. Aussitôt, la fillette sent une force s'emparer de son corps, et sa tristesse être comme aspirée par l'étoile. Ses larmes se tarissent, ses mauvais souvenirs s'effacent, la chanson redevient douce mélodie, le visage de sa mère, joie et apaisement. Elle pose sa main sur le pendentif en le pressant un peu plus contre son cœur, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sourire se dessine sur son visage.

X

Le cadeau des jumeaux a eut un effet plus que bénéfique sur Rachel. Grâce à l'étoile miracle, elle recommence à vivre. Bien sûr, c'est un deuil artificiel, magique, mais elle se sent tellement mieux. Malheureusement, il n'y a pas que les moldus qui ont remarqué ce changement d'humeur. Un autre Weasley n'a cessé de l'observer de toute la semaine. Rachel a changé. Elle n'a que treize ans, mais déjà son corps est bien plus mature que son âge. Elle est vraiment jolie.

Rachel se retourne, elle sent un regard lui brûler la nuque. Elle frissonne en voyant Charlie Weasley la fixer du haut de la terrasse, un lueur inquiétante dans le regard.

_Quand tu auras suffisamment grandi, je serais là._

Elle déglutit, aurait-elle _déjà_ suffisamment grandi ?

- N'amour ? T'es avec nous ?

- Oui ! répond Rachel en rapportant son attention sur Fred.

- On va faire un tour en balai, tu montes avec moi ?

- D'accord !

Charlie la regarde partir, accrochée à la taille de Fred.

- Hugo ! appelle-t-il

- Oui Maître ?

- Ce soir, après le dîner, tu iras me chercher Rachel.

- Rachel, Monseigneur ?

- Ouais !

Hugo s'apprête à demander pourquoi, puis il comprend et fronce les sourcils.

- Maître, elle… Elle est quand même très jeune encore…

- Je sais. Mais je ne peux plus attendre. Et puis, je ne suis pas _si vieux que ça_ ! J'ai quoi ? Six petites années de plus ! C'est pas _énorme_ !

Charlie regarde Hugo qui l'observe bizarrement.

- Quoi ? Y'a Fred, c'est ça ? Ouais, t'as raison, mon frère me fera la gueule si je lui pique sa moldue…

Il réfléchi quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

- Oh et puis merde ! J'en ai rien à foutre ! C'est un vrai gamin ! Je doute qu'il lui ait fait quoique que soit. Et puis, rien n'oblige qu'il l'apprenne !

- Euh… Sauf votre respect, il risque de s'en rendre compte… le moment venu – _si_ le moment vient.

- Sans doute… Et alors ? Personne ne saura que c'est moi ! Il y a plein d'hommes ici, ça pourrait être n'importe qui… Un moldu par exemple !

Hugo frissonne devant le regard de son jeune Maître.

- Tu la feras monter directement dans ma chambre. Et si jamais elle refuse de venir, dis-lui que Doni sera vendue.

Hugo déglutit puis acquiesce faiblement.

Charlie regarde le moldu partir, il n'a aucune intention de vendre Doni, de toute façon, la vente des esclaves n'est pas de son ressort. Mais Rachel l'ignore, et Charlie sait qu'elle viendra, pour la seule et unique raison qu'elle ne pourrait supporter une autre perte _maternelle_.

X

Rachel a passé l'après-midi à voler derrière Fred, et en chemin elle a perdu son étoile magique. La douleur a repris place dans son cœur, et elle a pleuré pour la première fois depuis une semaine. Heureusement, les jumeaux ont utilisé la magie pour lui retrouver le pendentif, et la calmer.

Hugo avance vers la cours où la petite joue avec Miriel.

- Hugo ! Tu te joins à nous ? propose-t-elle joyeusement

L'homme avale très difficilement sa salive. Il regarde la jeune Rachel lui sourire, et n'arrive pas à parler. Comment peut-il lui annoncer ce qui l'attend ? Elle si jeune. C'est une vraie torture.

_- Hugo ? Mani martien ? (Que se passe-t-il ?)_ demande Miriel, l'air inquiet.

- Rachel, Maître Charlie souhaite te voir…

_Me voir ? Oh non ! Pas ça !_

- Me voir ? Pourquoi ? fait-elle en feignant l'ignorance.

Son air mutin et naïf donne encore plus de remord à Hugo, sa femme le remarque immédiatement. Elle se place devant la fillette en signe de protection.

- Non ! Certainement pas !

- Miriel…

- Ce n'est qu'une enfant !

- Charlie n'est plus un gosse, mais ce n'est pas non plus un adulte…

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Je refuse de laisser faire ça !

- Ca ne te concerne pas ! Rachel, je t'en prie, suis-moi _pen neth_.

_Non ! Non ! NON !_

Rachel sent la peur et la panique prendre possession d'elle. Pourquoi le pendentif ne fait-il pas effet contre le stresse ? Miriel quant à elle, est furieuse :

_- Sut lle weeral ta ?! (Comment peux-tu cautionner ça ?!)_

_- Amin weera dilta (Je ne cautionne rien)_ répond-t-il, la voix tremblante d'émotion. _Amin delotha umar ta, nan' amin caela ilberena (J'ai horreur d'avoir à faire ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix). Manke re uuma tula, Doni nauva onen (Si elle ne vient pas, Doni sera vendue). Ta naa lle merna ? (Est-ce cela que tu veux ?)_

Rachel se retient au maximum de pleurer. Miriel hoche la tête de dégoût.

- Ce jeune homme est un monstre. Poser un ultimatum aussi cruel sur les épaules d'une enfant de treize ans…

Hugo ne répond pas, il baisse la tête, puis tend la main vers Rachel qui la prend, l'air résolu.

_- Rachel, n'uma ! (Rachel, non !)_ fait Miriel.

_- Amin caela ilberena… (J'ai pas le choix…)_

Miriel les regarde partir des larmes plein les yeux. Pourquoi faut-il que le ciel se retourne contre cette enfant, en lui enlevant sa mère, puis son innocence de la plus cruelle des manières ?

Rachel regarde le Manoir s'approcher à grands pas… Ou peut-être est-ce elle qui marche en sa direction… Elle a perdu toute notion de réalité, elle avance, comme une poupée automate. Poupée automate lorsqu'elle gravit les marches fatales. Poupée automate lorsqu'elle arrive devant la porte. Poupée automate lorsqu'elle entre, après avoir été invitée.

- Rachel ! fait la voix lointaine de Charlie Weasley en la voyant entrer dans sa chambre. Approche.

En refermant la porte, Hugo se colle contre le bois, et respire difficilement. Ca c'est sûr, il ne se le pardonnera jamais.

Dans la chambre, Rachel avance vers lui, comme une automate.

Charlie la regarde à la manière d'un prédateur, et lorsqu'elle arrive à sa hauteur, il pose ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu as changé. Tu es encore plus jolie qu'avant… Fred va me tuer !

_Pour Doni_, pense-t-elle.

Charlie approche son visage du sien, et force un baiser. Fred ne la jamais embrassée comme ça.

_Pour Doni_.

Elle serre ses poings de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que les jointures soient sur le point de saigner. Elle ne ressent pas que du dégoût, la haine brûle en elle. Elle lui fera payer. Et lorsqu'il la fait basculer sous lui, elle regarde le plafond sans ciller. Elle se laisse déshabiller, ignorant la honte qui s'empare d'elle. Elle ignore chaque bruit, chaque murmure, chaque souffle. Elle sursaute silencieusement lorsqu'il prend son innocence, mais elle ne pleure pas, peu importe la douleur, elle ne pleurera pas. Et au moment où son corps se rempli, son regard, lui, se vide de toute émotion, son âme, de tout sentiment. Plus jamais elle souffrira.

X

Doni marche mollement vers l'entrée du quartier. Elle fronce les sourcils en voyant Miriel pleurer dans les bras de Hugo.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- …

- Répondez-moi ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Hugo lève la tête vers Doni, et la fixe.

- J'ai dû jouer les intermédiaires entre Charlie Weasley et Rachel…

Doni secoue la tête, elle ne comprend pas. Miriel continue de pleurer.

- Les intermédiaires ? Que veux-tu di…

Doni s'arrête, puis met sa main devant sa bouche.

- Non. Ne me dis pas que… (Hugo baisse la tête) Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

- Tu sais bien que je n'avais pas le choix.

- Il y a d'autres esclaves dans cette propriété !

- Oui, mais le jeune Maître ne veut que Rachel. Il la regarde depuis longtemps, tu aurais dû t'en douter.

- Mais mon Dieu, elle n'avait que treize ans à peine !

Hugo ne répond pas.

- Où est-elle ?

- Dans sa cabane, elle est déjà rentrée.

Doni n'attend même pas la suite, qu'elle bondi en direction du lieu.

En arrivant dans le cabanon, elle aperçoit une Rachel assise sur son lit, le regard dans le vide. En la voyant devant elle, Rachel lève vivement la tête. Elle se sent mal. En cédant à Charlie, elle a le sentiment d'avoir trahi la jeune femme, d'avoir trahi les siens.

_- Hiraetha, Doni (Pardon, Doni). Amin uuma merne (Je voulais pas). Ro cuire ten' amin (C'est lui qui m'a fait mander)._

_- Amin sinta (Je sais…)_

- Il a menacé de te vendre si je ne venais pas. J'ai eu peur. J'ai eu si peur que tu partes pour toujours toi aussi.

Doni s'agenouille et Rachel se jette dans ses bras.

- C'est moi qui te demande pardon, Rachel. J'ai juré à ta mère de veiller sur toi, et de te protéger. J'ai échoué. _Eru_, pardonne-moi.

- L'essentiel c'est que tu sois là.

- Tu as fais ça pour moi ? murmure Doni faiblement.

- J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es tout ce qui me restes. Sans toi, je suis seule au monde.

Doni sourit tristement en frottant le dos de la fillette. Puis elle la regarde dans les yeux.

- Rachel, ce ne sera pas la seule fois. Charlie recommencera. Tu dois t'y attendre.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ma-t-il touchée ? Je croyais que les moldus dégoûtaient les sorciers !

Doni soupire.

- Rachel, il va falloir que tu comprennes quelque chose de fondamental. Oui, les sorciers nous méprisent. Oui, ils nous insultent. Oui, ils nous haïssent. Mais une grande majorité d'entre eux ont leur _melisse_.

_- Melisse ?_ Fred m'appelle souvent comme ça.

Doni a un sourire tendre.

- Frederic est jeune et naïf, il ne sait pas ce que ce mot signifie.

- Moi non plus, mais je n'aime pas ce mot. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire _exactement_ ?

- Une _melisse_ est une esclave qui appartient… physiquement à un sorcier. Du moment que le sorcier la choisie.

Rachel a un rictus de dégoût.

- Comme Charlie ?

Doni déglutit.

- Comme Charlie.

- Je suis la _melisse_ de _Charlie_ ? articule-t-elle faiblement.

- Oui… Pour le moment…

Rachel inspire le plus d'oxygène possible, puis retient sa respiration. Des bruits coupent court à leur conversation.

- N'amour ? fait Fred, accompagné de sa tendre moitié. Tu vas bien ?

Rachel secoue un peu la tête pour chasser ses mauvais et récents souvenirs. Puis elle porte son regard sur les deux garçons.

- Parfaitement bien ! fait-elle avec un grand sourire.

Les deux sorciers le lui rendent, puis Doni observe, en fronçant les sourcils, Rachel partir avec eux, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé.

Rachel se met à rire lorsque Fred chatouille son cou, et elle se laisse embrasser en essayant de chasser l'image de Charlie. Puis elle se souvient des mots que sa mère lui avait dits, trois ans auparavant :

_Ce qui ne te tue pas, te rend plus forte Rachel. N'oublis jamais ça._

* * *

**Voilà ! Terminus ! Ca vous a plu ? Je vais essayé de publier le prochain chapitre plus rapidement promis ! Mais comme je travaille et que je pars bientôt en vacances... Mais je vous jure que je vous oubli pas !**

**1) La chanson que Rachel réentend s'intitule _Siyanie_ du groupe ukraino-russe _Fleur_. Je trouve cette chanson magnifique et si je publie des vidéos de la fic (c'est une autre auteur qui m'a donné l'idée), j'utiliserai cette chanson.**

**Je n'ai pas écris de lemon (désolée pour les perverses), j'ai préféré passer vite sur cette scène. Pas trop déçues ? lol**

**Et donnez-moi votre avis ! On en a jamais assez !**


	9. Les choses qui ne se font pas

**Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je réponds à Mea qui ne laisse toujours pas de mail où lui répondre (Grrr !) : Tu as parfaitement raison lorsque tu dis que les chapitres précédents n'étaient que le prologue, c'est tout à fait ça ! Et si Charlie est dégueulasse, c'est sans doute le monde dans lequel il vit qui le rend comme ça. En tout cas, si tu trouves que Fred est poessessif, tu risques de ne pas être déçue au fur et à mesure de l'histoire parce que ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant ! Gros bisous, et merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous !**

**Biz à toutes, et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Au Nord de l'Angleterre, dans un petit village aux airs moyenâgeux**

Une cohue sans nom affole les quelques habitants. Les gens courent dans tous les sens, essayant d'échapper à leurs assaillants. Des hommes, à califourchon sur des balais, passent par-dessus les barricades de bois et jettent des sorts impardonnables à tous ceux qui tentent de leur échapper.

_- Nanarim ? (Grand-mère _?) appelle une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années_. Nanarim, manke lle naa ? (Grand-mère, où es-tu ?)_

Elle avance parmi la foule et les cadavres en continuant de l'appeler. Autour d'elle, c'est le chaos. Les corps s'entassent, le feu ravage les maisons, les cris déchirent l'atmosphère et les sorts mortels fusent autant que les coups d'épée.

_- Nanarim ? Ada ? (Grand-mère ? Papa ?)_

La panique fait monter les larmes, elle tourne la tête jusqu'au torticolis, son coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Soudain, une main la saisit fermement par l'épaule, et la force à se retourner. Elle cris puis se calme en reconnaissant :

_- Ada ! (Papa !)_

L'homme est blessé au bras, et son épée est couverte de sang.

_- Hermione, lle naa tereva ? (Tu n'as rien ?)_

Elle hoche la tête, il sourit puis grimace de douleur.

_- Nurta nuu eller (Cache-toi là-dessous)_, fait-il en désignant une charrette en bois. _Horta ! (Dépêche-toi !). Ezarda sinome (Reste là)._

Prise de court, elle s'exécute. Il s'assure que sa fille est bien cachée, puis retourne se battre. Il ne dure pas longtemps. A peine a-t-il bougé qu'un « AVADA KEDAVRA » raisonne, et l'homme s'écroule à terre.

_- ADA !_ hurle la fillette. _Ada…_

La population est décimée en trente minutes à peine. Les sorciers descendent de leurs balais, seulement quelques uns ont été tués.

- Brûlez les morts, fait un sorcier. Ordre du Ministre.

- Et les moldus qui ont survécu ?

- Mettez-les avec les esclaves.

- Bien Monsieur.

La fillette observe les horribles personnes de derrière sa cachette. Ils sortent leurs baguettes pour réduire à néant les moldus tués. Les malheureux qui ne sont pas morts ont les poings et les chevilles liés avec des cordes magiques, et sont menés à la file indienne. Elle aperçoit sa grand-mère, mais paralysée par la terreur, elle ne peut ni bouger, ni parler. Elle reste immobile, même après que les sorciers sont partis. Elle reste agenouillée dans la boue, le visage et les mains couverts de terre, deux traces de larmes séchées dessinant un chemin sec sur ses joues sales. Des bruits de galop brisent le silence macabre. Elle lève la tête, un groupe d'hommes à cheval avance vers le village massacré.

- On n'arrive trop tard, dit l'un d'eux.

- Cherchez les survivants.

Les hommes mettent pied à terre et commencent à scruter les environs à la recherche d'éventuels miraculés.

- Ils sont tous morts, déclare un autre en soupirant.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochent de la petite fille qui se tasse sur elle-même, morte de peur. Un homme fini par se pencher, elle tremble.

- Non ! Ici ! Il y a une petite fille. Elle est vivante.

L'homme tend une main vers elle en lui souriant.

- Ne crains rien, c'est fini. Viens.

Elle prend la main tendue et sort de sa cachette. Un magnifique cheval alezan foncé s'approche d'elle. Il porte en selle un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, mais qui reste très beau. Ses longs cheveux noir foncés sont attachés derrière sa nuque. Il observe la fillette d'un regard brun profond, presque royal.

_- Mani naa essalle ? (Quel est ton nom ?)_ demande-t-il d'une voix grave.

_- Hermione._

_- Amin essa Tom (Je m'appelle Tom). Uuma gorthanîn (Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi)._

La petite Hermione le regarde un peu penaude et intimidée.

- On a trouvé ça parterre, dit un homme en s'approchant de Tom et en lui tendant une sorte d'écusson.

- Des sorciers envoyés par le Ministère. J'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Il reste si peu de villages encore libres…

- Que fait-on de cette enfant ?

- Il semblerait que ce soit la seule survivante…

_- Lle naa ereb ? (Es-tu seule ?)_ lui demande Tom.

_- Lye signe adamin ar' sane nanarimnin (Ils ont tué mon père et emmené ma grand-mère)…_

_- Amin hiraetha (J'en suis désolé). Lle tulal yassen lye ri' ezard sinome (Tu peux venir avec nous, ou bien rester ici)_ lui annonce-t-il.

- Si elle reste seule ici, elle mourra.

- Je le sais. Mais il est inutile de la forcer à nous suivre.

Hermione semble réfléchir, la tête baissée, puis la relève en le regardant fermement.

_- Sanamin yassen lle (Emmenez-moi avec vous). Saes (s'il vous plait)._

Tom sourit en faisant un signe de tête. Il déplace ses jambes de manière à faire baisser son cheval pour que la fillette monte derrière lui et tous disparaissent au galop, laissant le village désert dans un nuage de poussière.

X

Doni a eu raison : Charlie a recommencé, régulièrement, tous les deux jours environ, parfois même deux jours de suite. Et Rachel n'a eu d'autre choix que d'encaisser, et attendre que ça se passe. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, tout ceci a donné à Rachel de nouveaux réflexes, notamment lorsqu'elle embrasse. Fred a fait une drôle de tête la première fois qu'elle a automatiquement approfondit un de leurs baisers. Il s'est vite reculé et l'a observée avec des yeux ronds.

- Désolée, s'est-elle excusée les joues rougissantes.

- Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? lui a-t-il demandé.

- Euh… J'en ai juste entendu parlé… Tu n'as pas trouvé ça trop dégoûtant ?

_Parce que moi la première fois, si ! Euh, à chaque fois en fait… Enfin, avec l'autre pain de Charlie !_

- Non ! répond Fred en souriant. _Umata au' ! (Refais-le !)_

Rachel lui sourit et l'embrasse à nouveau.

Et à partir de ce jour-là, aux baisers se sont rajoutés quelques caresses, des mains baladeuses, rien de vraiment méchant. De toute façon, rien ne peut être plus _méchant_ que ce qu'elle vit avec Charlie.

**Hogwarts, Février 1992, tard le soir.**

Et justement, à Hogwarts, Charlie s'ennuie sec. Assis avec son groupe d'amis autour d'une partie de bataille explosive à minuit passé, il observe les flammes danser dans l'âtre de la salle commune. Un sifflement admiratif le sort de ses pensées. Il suit le regard de son ami. Rose Hanbella vient de passer devant eux, et s'est assise sur un des poufs, rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds argentés dans un geste de pure provocation.

- Elle est vraiment trop belle ! dit l'un.

- Pas étonnant, c'est une vélane ! Y'a rien de plus beau qu'une vélane.

_Des cheveux noirs ébène, une peau de porcelaine, des yeux bleus clairs en amande, un rire cristallin._

- Si, dit Charlie en pensant à Rachel.

- Et qui donc ? Je serais curieux de la rencontrer !

- Alors dans ce cas, ne le sois pas trop ! réplique Charlie d'un ton ferme.

- De quoi ?

- Curieux.

Les trois autres garçons n'ajoutent rien, et reportent leur attention sur le jeu.

Au même moment, un petit groupe de troisième année entre dans la salle commune. Frederic, George, Lee, Katie et Angelina réquisitionnent les poufs restants, et Fred sort un paquet de chocogrenouille. Ils ont tous l'air extatiques.

- C'était absolument _génialissime _les garçons ! dit Katie

- Où vous avez eu cette idée ?

- Dans nos cerveaux ! répond Fred.

- La tête de Darla quand sa baguette s'est changée en poulet ! Unique !

- Une chose est sûre : elle n'aura pas la moyenne !

- Ca lui apprendra à nous traiter de « cancres emmerdeurs et stupides » ! déclare George en souriant

Durant ces derniers mois, ils ont mis en pratique leur plan de fausse baguette. Molly Weasley en a lourdement payé les frais. Elle a été obligé de s'en racheter une le lendemain, et était furieuse.

Charlie fronce les sourcils en voyant Angelina venir se coller à Fred. Il jubile intérieurement : si son frère sort avec cette fille, il en oubliera peut-être la moldue, et Rachel pourra officiellement devenir sa _melisse_.

_Même si elle l'est déjà, en parti._

Bon sang ce qu'elle lui manque. Il flirt un peu avec une sorcière de son année, mais cela n'a rien à voir. Il préfère largement la jeune esclave.

Charlie reporte son attention sur son frère et une moue déçue se forme sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il voit Fred repousser légèrement l'africaine.

_Allez, quoi Fred ! Elle est mignonne Angelina ! Et puis c'est une super joueuse de quidditch !_

Il est à nouveau tiré de ses rêveries par un groupe de septième année qui éclatent de rire, et un bruit de vaisselle cassée. Un moldu, un peu maladroit, a fait tombé une cruche, et elle s'est brisée sur le sol.

- Non mais regardez-moi ce crétin !

- Et bah alors moldu, on ne sait pas se servir de ses mains ?!

- Besoin d'aide peut-être ?

Le moldu ne répond rien, et se contente de ramasser les morceaux en les ignorant. C'est sans compter sur les sorciers qui continuent avec un air méprisant :

- Tu n'as pas de langue ?

- Mais laisse-le Kev, son cerveau est certainement trop petit pour pouvoir _penser_ à ramasser les morceaux, _et_ te parler en même temps !

Ils éclatent de rire. L'un d'entre eux se lève et sort sa baguette. D'un geste désinvolte il repousse le morceau que le moldu allait ramasser à une trentaine de centimètres plus loin.

- Faut être plus rapide que ça !

Et le jeu se met en place : à chaque fois que le moldu se baisse pour récupérer un morceau cassé, un des sorciers l'éloigne, l'empêchant ainsi de l'atteindre.

- Tu manques de dynamisme !

Le jeune homme, visiblement très agacé même s'il ne le montre pas, soupire dès que bout de verre est bougé par magie. Dans la salle commune, les élèves sont hilares. Finalement, l'esclave se jette sur le morceau et le récupère avant qu'il ait pu être éloigné.

- Joli ! fait un sorcier en sifflant. Tu peux faire la même chose la tête en bas ?

Le jeune homme a un blanc, ils ne vont tout de même pas ?...

- _Levicorpus _! déclare le sorcier en souriant.

Le jeune moldu se retrouve a léviter dans les airs de la salle commune, et d'un coup de baguette, il a la tête en bas, les bras ballants vers le sol.

- Essaye de les attraper maintenant !

Les autres élèves s'esclaffent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va te laisser tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Si tu n'y arrives pas cette nuit, ce n'est pas grave ! Tu auras la nuit prochaine ! Et puis toutes les autres !

- Mais pas de mauvaise volonté ! Allez, attrape-les !

Dans les airs, le jeune esclave est à bout de nerfs, des larmes de rage menacent de couler. Chaque rire lui perce les tympans, il aimerait pouvoir les tuer. Soudain, avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, il se retrouve à tourner sur place.

- Tu as vu ça ? Il fait bien la toupie !

Puis il est secoué de haut en bas, comme une cage d'ascenseur. Il a la nausée, la tête qui tourne.

- Eh ! Faut pas qu'il dégueule sur les tapis ! Ca la fouterait mal !

- T'en fais pas ! Hein, moldu ?! Tu ne vas pas vomir ?!

- C'est résistant un moldu !

Ils se mettent de nouveau à rire. Désormais c'est un vrai troupeau qui s'est amassé autour du « jouet », et la plupart des élèves ont sorti leur baguette pour s'amuser à leur tour. La porte d'ouvre tout d'un coup.

- VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN DE MIEUX A FAIRE A UNE HEURE DU MATIN PASSE ? aboie Percy Weasley qui vient d'entrer.

Les élèves se taisent. Leur préfet (Percy) prend sa baguette et relâche leur victime.

- Retourne d'où tu viens, toi ! lui dit-il sèchement.

Le moldu fait un signe de tête et sort précipitamment.

- DANS VOS DORTOIRS OU J'APPELLE LA DIRECTRICE !

Les élèves murmurent, agacés, puis prennent la direction des escaliers. Dans leur coin, les jumeaux se lèvent aussi, un sourire amusé étirant encore leurs lèvres.

X

Cette nuit-là, Fred se tourne et se retourne dans son lit. Il fixe le plafond du baldaquin, puis les rideaux, et ferme à nouveau les yeux en essayant de trouver le sommeil. Mais il n'y a rien à faire. Les rires des élèves emplissent inexorablement ses oreilles, et le moldu tournoie sur lui-même dans son esprit, en tendant les bras pour essayer d'attraper les morceaux de cruche brisée.

Il se lève, et descend dans la salle commune. A son grand étonnement il n'est pas seul. George est assis en face de la cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Arrive pas à dormir…

- Moi non plus…

Fred prend place près de son frère. Ils restent silencieux quelques minutes, puis Fred rompt le silence :

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- Et toi, tu penses à quoi ?

- A ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure… avoue-t-il

- Moi aussi…

- Tu sais, commence Fred en hésitant, au début, quand ils ont commencé à utiliser la magie, j'ai trouvé ça ridicule, lâche, de la cruauté gratuite. Puis, en voyant ce moldu essayer désespérément de braver le sort sans y arriver – après tout, qu'est qu'un moldu peut faire face à nous ? – j'ai ressenti de la pitié. Beaucoup de pitié. Et puis (sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure), j'ai finis par… le trouver ridicule, _lui_. (Il a du mal à parler) Ridiculement… faible… et… Au bout d'un moment, vers la fin, le voir tourner dans tous les sens comme un jouet… ça m'a fait _rire_… Tellement il avait l'air… ridicule…

Il se taie, puis baisse la tête, visiblement couvert de honte.

- J'avais besoin de le dire… J'ai trop honte, George. Je me fais honte de penser une chose pareille. Qu'est-ce que Rachel dirait ?...

- Elle n'est pas obligée de le savoir… Et puis, tu sais, il s'est passé exactement la même chose dans ma tête… Et moi non plus, je n'en suis pas fière… Mais c'était plus fort que moi…

Ils restent silencieux un temps avant que George n'ajoute d'une voix éteinte :

- Tu as utilisé les mots justes : _ce moldu avait l'air ridicule._

- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive, George ? demande faiblement Fred.

George fixe les flammes dansantes.

- Je ne sais pas, Fred. Je ne sais pas.

- Le pire c'est que… même si penser ainsi me fait peur… Je commence à trouver ça… normal…

Fred rebaisse la tête, George la garde fixée sur l'âtre.

_- Amin at, Fred (moi aussi)._

X

**Cinq mois plus tard**

Elle observe les poissons tournoyer dans l'eau claire. Il est encore tôt, le soleil d'été pointe à peine le bout de ses rayons. Alors qu'elle se croit seule, le craquement d'une branche la force à se retourner vivement.

_- Oups ! Hiraetha ! Amin uuma merne gurthlle ! (Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur !)_ s'excuse un Frederic Weasley tout confus.

- Ca ne fait rien ! _Amin ere uuma nowe lle naya kuile sii' ! (C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu serais levé à cette heure-là !)_

Fred lui sourit et s'approche d'elle.

_- Amin merne malle (J'avais envie de te voir)._

_- Mankoi ? (Et pourquoi donc ?)_ demande une Rachel espiègle en haussant les sourcils.

_- Intya ?... (A ton avis ?)_ lui répond-t-il en se penchant pour capturer ses lèvres.

Très vite leur baiser devient plus passionné. Elle entoure son cou de ses bras, alors qu'il la fait tomber sur la berge du lac. Perdu dans un flot d'émotions et de sensations, le sorcier passe sa main sous sa tunique pour toucher sa peau, sans cesser de l'embrasser pour autant. Il semble perdre pied, et dévore son cou de baisers brûlants, puis monte sa tunique pour mettre à nu son ventre. Elle frissonne, mais il ne semble pas s'en apercevoir. Et son désir devient évident contre Rachel qui le ressent comme une décharge, une brûlure. Elle se raidit, commence à respirer de façon saccadée, et halte alors qu'il ouvre son haut et pose des mains avides sur sa poitrine. Le visage de Fred s'efface. Celui qui le remplace est plus mature avec des traits plus durs, et plus carrés. Il lui ressemble mais est plus âgé. Les sons qui sortent de sa bouche commencent à lui donner la nausée, ses baisers brûlent sa peau, son corps l'étouffe, l'écrase.

_- Tampa, Fred (Arrête, Fred)_ chuchote-elle très mal à l'aise.

Il ne semble pas l'avoir entendue et descend sa bouche sur son décolleté.

_- __Fred, tampa. Amin uuma merna. __(Arrête. Je ne veux pas)._

Elle le repousse un peu et Fred reprend ses esprits. Il remonte son visage vers elle, et en voyant qu'elle est au bord des larmes, fronce les sourcils.

_- Mela, amin awrelle ? (N'amour, je t'ai fais mal ?)_

_- N'uma… Amin ere… (Non, c'est juste que…) Amin uuma tyava… desiel… (Je ne me sens pas… prête)._

Bien sûr, Fred ignore la raison de son blocage soudain. Elle ne lui a jamais dit pour Charlie. Elle ne l'a dit à personne. En le voyant froncer les sourcils de manière plus accentuée, elle déglutit.

- Tu es fâché ? demande-t-elle, inquiète.

- Non ! Désolé, je me suis un peu lâché. Mais tu me rends fou ! Je suis désolé.

Il lui sourit et l'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres avant de refermer sa tunique.

- Je te promets d'être plus sage maintenant !

- Non, attends encore un peu, c'est tout…

_Attends que je coupe la tête de Charlie, et ce sera bon !_

- Bon, euh… On retourne au Manoir ? propose-t-il mal à l'aise.

X

Elle s'est séparée de Fred lorsqu'il a dû remonter dans sa chambre sur ordre de sa mère. Rendue seule, Rachel traverse la véranda, et entre dans le salon où Ginny Weasley s'accroche de toutes ses forces à la rambarde d'escaliers pour échapper à son père qui la tire par la taille.

- J'IRAI PAS CHEZ LES RACISTES !

- CA SUFFIT GINEVRA !

- TU ME FORCERAS PAS A ALLER CHEZ LES FOUS !

- PLUS UN MOT SUR LE SUJET ! IL EST TEMPS QUE TU TE COMPORTES EN SORCIERE ET NON PLUS EN BABOUIN BRAILLARD ET STUPIDE.

Rachel sourit en voyant le panache avec lequel Arthur tente d'arracher sa fille aux escaliers. Elle déchante vite cependant en voyant les deux énormes valises qui remplissent l'entrée, ainsi que l'homme et la femme qui semblent les attendre.

- Allons mademoiselle ! tente la femme. Passer trois semaines avec des jeunes sorciers de votre âge vous fera le plus grand bien !

- JE VEUX PAS Y ALLER !

Rachel se mord la lèvre inférieure, et sort dans le jardin, à la recherche de Doni. Elle la trouve à assise sur les marches du perron.

_- Doni ? Mani martien yassen Ginny ? (Qu'est-ce que se passe avec Ginny ?)_

- Les guerrisseurs ont déclaré qu'elle était « gravement atteinte », et qu'il fallait qu'elle « s'aère un peu ». Ils ont dit que sa proximité avec moi était malsaine, qu'il fallait qu'on soit séparées. Le plus simple serait que je sois vendue (Rachel semble outrée), mais c'est sans compter sur… Bref, pour mettre de la distance entre nous, et permettre à Ginny de rencontrer plus de sorciers, son père a décidé de l'envoyer en colo !

Rachel fronce les sourcils. Il y a deux mois, Ginny a déclaré qu'elle voulait devenir une moldue. Scandalisé, son père l'a immédiatement fait admettre en psychiatrie à Ste Mangouste.

- C'EST UN COMPLOT ! hurle Ginny alors qu'on l'emmène de force. MANANTS ! VOUS ÊTES TOUS DES MANANTS ! JE VOUS HAIS ! JE VAIS TOUS VOUS TUER ! C'EST UN COMPLOT JE VOUS DIS ! UN COMPLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT !

- Une vraie réussite cette thérapie ! remarque Rachel.

- Elle s'en accommodera ! fait une voix qui enlève tout sourire à Rachel.

Elle se retourne. Charlie Weasley lui fait face.

- Il faut qu'on parle, lui dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Rachel se crispe mais le suit en jetant un dernier regard à Doni qui pleure, et semble trop triste pour avoir remarqué l'interruption.

Ils arrivent vite dans la chambre de Charlie. Elle se colle au mur, et laisse le sorcier faire les cents pas avant de parler durement :

- J'ai comme l'impression que tu m'évites depuis mon retour. Je me trompe ?

Rachel ne répond pas, elle baisse juste la tête. Ce silence ne fait qu'accroître sa colère et il se rapproche d'elle en frappant le mur de sa main. Elle sursaute et lève son visage vers lui.

- Mes frères ne pourront pas te protéger éternellement. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que dans quelques semaines, j'ai vingt ans ! Je serai majeur, et tu deviendras officiellement à moi, _melissamin_.

Elle frissonne et se retient de pleurer. Il attrape son menton pour lui relever la tête. Une marque rouge sur son cou attire son attention et ses pupilles s'enflamment de colère alors qu'il dégage ses cheveux noirs.

- C'est Fred qui t'a fait ça ?

Elle acquiesce faiblement.

- Tu as couché avec lui ?

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure emplit de menace.

- Non, Monseigneur. Je vous jure que non.

Charlie la regarde fixement durant quelques secondes, le feu dansant encore sur son visage. Puis les flammes semblent se tarirent, et ses traits s'apaisent. La colère est passée. Il se penche et l'embrasse.

X

_Pouf ! J'ai cru qu'elle ne me laisserait jamais sortir cette vieille chouette !_

Fred trottine joyeusement dans le couloir pour aller rejoindre George. Ensuite ils iront dehors pour consoler Doni, puis ils iront chercher Rachel et…

Il s'arrête net. Des bruits étranges l'interpellent. Il se tourne, et remarque qu'ils proviennent d'une pièce mal fermée. La chambre de Charlie.

_Charlie a une copine ? En tout cas, ils s'amusent bien ! Pff le veinard !_

Sa curiosité d'adolescent plein d'hormones prend le dessus et il s'approche pour regarder à travers la porte entr'ouverte. Il ne distingue que des ombres, et de temps en temps deux paires de jambes.

_Eh beh ! Vivement que Tinette soit prête ! Il pourrait quand même être plus discret ! _

Alors que des tas de pensées pas très respectueuses envers la fille défilent dans son esprit, il tend un peu plus le cou pour « mieux voir ». Il se fige littéralement en voyant _sa_ Tinette sous son propre frère, correspondre aux adjectifs obscènes qu'il associait à la _copine de Charlie_, il y a encore trente secondes. Il ouvre la porte en grand, et le battant va taper bruyamment contre le mur. Son souffle se glace dans sa gorge, ses yeux se remplissent de larmes de rage. La fille qu'il aime par-dessus tout le trompe avec son frère aîné, alors que _lui_ ne peut même pas la toucher sans qu'elle frissonne.

Charlie lève la tête. En remarquant son petit frère, il devient très gêné. Rachel note que le sorcier a cessé tout mouvement. Elle tourne la tête et, à son tour, se fige de terreur. Fred l'observe, une expression de trahison déformant ses traits. Il hoche la tête, l'air de dire « Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? » avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

- FRED ! hurle-t-elle.

Elle s'effondre sur le matelas en pleures. Charlie la regarde, impassible.

- Rhabille-toi et sors d'ici, lui murmure-t-il. Vas lui parler.

Rachel cligne des yeux avant de dire d'une petite voix triste :

- Merci, Monseigneur.

X

Fred s'assoit près de l'étang et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se laisse aller à la rage et à la haine qui ont pris possession de lui lorsqu'il a vu l'horrible scène pornographique entre les deux.

- Fred…

Il ne veut pas la voir.

- Dégage.

- Fred, je t'en supplies, écoute-moi.

- Vas te faire foutre, espèce de sale moldue.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se tord dans sa poitrine.

- Comment as-tu pu ? murmure-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Comment as-tu pu me faire une chose pareille ? Avec mon propre frère !

- Fred…

- Et dire que ce matin tu m'as repoussé ! J'ai cru que j'étais allé trop loin ! J'ai même eu des remords ! Et qu'est-ce que je vois ? Toi ! Entrain de te faire _BIP (censuré, trop vulgaire)_ par mon frère aîné !

Il se lève et s'avance vers elle, une lueur meurtrière dans le regard.

- Tu n'es qu'une petite saloppe ! « Je ne suis pas encore prête ! » Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je n'ai pas assez d'expérience pour toi ?! Je peux toujours aller tester avec une autre esclave, et revenir vers toi ensuite, avec _plus d'expérience_. Mais dis-moi, tu te fais _reBIP_ par qui d'autre ? Percy ? Mon père peut-être ?

Rachel tremble, son visage baigné de larmes. Il s'approche d'elle, et l'attrape violement par le poignet.

- Je pourrais te prendre de force. Après tout, tu n'as plus aucune excuse pour m'échapper ! Mais je n'ai même plus envie de te toucher ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Rachel encaisse la pique comme un coup de couteau en plein cœur.

- On m'avait prévenu ! On m'avait dit à Hogwarts de me méfier, que les moldus étaient toutes des putes ! Je n'ai pas voulu les croire ! Et bien j'ai eu tord ! Dégage de ma vue avant que je te balance un doloris !

Le regard blessé de Rachel se mue en rage pure.

- Et bien vas-y ! Fais-le ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Prends ta baguette, et fais-le ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que ça m'éclate ?! Que j'adore coucher avec ton frère ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que je suis, Fred ? Une esclave ! Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le choix ? JE N'AI PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE NON A TON FRERE !

Fred semble avoir perdu son latin. Il observe la jeune fille en clignant des yeux, perdu, hagard, ahuris.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Je vais avec Charlie parce que _lui_ le veut, moi je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Les moldues ne sont pas des _putes_ comme tu dis. Ce sont leurs Maîtres, les salauds ! Ton frère ne me demande pas mon avis. Il me veut, il me prend. Point barre. Moi je n'ai qu'à fermer ma gueule et attendre que ça se passe ! Tu es la seule pensée positive qui me donne la force de supporter tout ça.

Le jeune sorcier la regarde, à mi-chemin entre le choc et l'incompréhension.

- Tu veux dire que mon frère te…

Il n'arrive pas à prononcer le mot. Rachel baisse la tête.

- Tu… Tu ne l'aimes pas, alors ? demande Fred les yeux à nouveau plein d'espoir.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je n'aime que toi. Et tu le sais très bien ! Et si ce matin, je t'ai repoussé, ce n'est pas parce que je n'en ai pas envie. C'est juste que…

- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Excuse-moi. Tout ce que j'ai dis, c'était sous le coup de la colère. Ca m'a fait si mal de vous voir...

- Il faudra pourtant t'y faire…

- Et pourquoi ? questionne Fred en fronçant les sourcils.

- Fred, j'appartiens aux Weasley, ton frère inclus. Il a tous les droits sur moi.

- Très bien, déclare le garçon, la bouche crispée.

- Hein ?

- Si toi tu ne peux pas te défendre, moi je vais le faire pour toi !

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Je vais aller lui casser la gueule, comme ça ce sera réglé !

Alors que Fred fait un mouvement en avant, Rachel lui attrape le bras.

- NON ! Fred, laisse tomber, s'il te plait.

- JE REFUSE DE TE PARTAGER AVEC QUI QUE CE SOIT ! explose-t-il, TU ES A MOI.

Rachel écarquille les yeux, avant d'acquiescer. Fred continue.

- Je te jure que je ne vais pas laisser passer ça, je tuerai quiconque s'approchera trop près de toi.

La jeune fille déglutit lorsque Fred l'embrasse avec force et possessivité. En la relâchant, il se rend compte de la fougue un peu brutale avec laquelle il l'a étreinte.

- Oh, désolé _tarienin_. J'aurais pas dû m'énerver, mais je t'aime tellement.

Elle lui sourit timidement et il la prend dans ses bras plus doucement.

- C'est bon ? fait une voix. Vous vous êtes expliqués ? Je peux la récupérer ?

Fred la relâche et regarde Charlie avec haine.

- T'es qu'un dégueulasse !Comment peux-tu lui faire une chose aussi horrible ?

- Je crois que Rachel t'a tout bien expliqué ! dit-il en la regardant avec insistance. N'est-ce pas, Rachel ?

Honteuse d'avoir fait passer son Maître pour un salaud (ce qu'il est, soit-dit en passant), elle baisse la tête.

- Viens. T'en fais pas, Fred, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Une demie heure tout au plus ! Ton cher jumeau te cherche de toute façon !

- Hors de question que je te laisse l'emmener.

- C'est mignon. Elle a l'habitude, tu sais. Elle pourra t'en apprendre des choses !

Rachel rougie et tourne la tête, Fred a le visage crispé par la colère et le dégoût.

- Tu sais ce que tu fais ? Cela s'appelle un _viol_.

- Voyez-vous ça ! s'exclame Charlie, plus amusé que choqué par le mot. Un viol ! Vraiment ?!

- « Être humain qui a une relation physique non consentie avec un autre être humain ».

Charlie siffle.

- Excellente définition ! Tu as répété combien de fois ?! Désolé de te décevoir mon petit frère adoré, mais tu viens de te contredire tout seul, Fred ! « Un être humain qui a une relation forcée avec un _autre être humain_ » A ce que je sache, cette fille est une _moldue_. (Elle ferme les yeux) Depuis quand les moldus sont-ils considérés comme des humains ?

Pris au dépourvu, Fred ne trouve rien à répondre. Il ouvre la bouche mais Rachel l'arrête en posant sa main sur son torse.

_- Ondea, Fred (Laisse tomber). Ro mithrila (Il a raison)._

La tension entre les trois est insupportable. Fred se sent si impuissant qu'il aurait envie de se jeter d'une tour. Il ne peut pas l'aider. Il ne peut pas la protéger.

- Rachel n'est pas une poupée, Charlie…

- C'est une esclave, c'est du pareil au même ! Disons que, Rachel est une très jolie poupée. Une poupée vivante, une poupée qui parle. Entre autre... ajoute-t-il avec un sourire insupportablement lourd de sous-entendus.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire une chose pareille.

Fred se retient de hurler, ou de tomber à terre.

- Rah ! Mais ce que tu peux être naïf ! Ce n'est qu'une moldue : j'ai _tous_ les droits. Je peux lui faire ce que je veux, quand je veux, où je veux ; elle n'a pas le droit de dire non. Ni à moi, ni à toi, ni à aucun autre Weasley.

_Pas le droit de dire non_…

La phrase fait écho dans la tête de Fred, et il frissonne en resserrant son étreinte sur Rachel qui avale difficilement.

- Je ne veux pas que tu la touches.

- Et moi j'ai besoin de la toucher. Alors tu vas être mignon, tu vas me laisser l'emmener, et je te promets que vous pourrez continuer à jouer les amoureux.

- En clair, tu veux que je te la prête quand tu en auras envie ?!

- On peut dire ça, comme ça, oui !

Rachel sent la tension entre les deux frères atteindre le non retour. Fred a les poings serrés, prêts à les écraser sur la mâchoire de son aîné. Pour mettre un terme à leur dispute, elle va vers Charlie en suppliant Fred de se calmer.

- Rachel… souffle Fred. Non...

- Brave petite ! complimente Charlie en lui tapotant le haut du crâne. Tu vois, elle, elle a compris ! Tu choisis Fred : soit tu te mets en travers de mon chemin, et tu peux dire adieu à ta moldue d'amour, soit tu la partages avec moi, et je ne vous causerai aucun ennuie.

Rachel envoie un regard triste et désespéré à Fred qui se résigne à la laisser partir avec son frère.

- Tu as fais le bon choix, lui souffle Charlie avant retourner au Manoir accompagné de la jeune fille. Je te la rends très vite, promis.

X

_**Er lingwe quena raa**__ (Un poisson dit au lion)_

_**Mani karnalle her iluov ar' lye**__ (Pourquoi règne-tu sur nous et sur le monde)_

_**Ar' i'raa quena ta**__ (Et le lion lui répond)_

_**Amin naa no' kemen, lle naa nu alu.**__ (Moi je vis sur terre, et toi tu vis sous l'eau)_

_La jeune fille arrête de chanter, et se cale un peu plus contre le buste de l'autre qui lui tresse les cheveux. Elles restent silencieuses jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit d'eau n'en sorte une de ses pensées. Celle-ci lève la tête et voit un jeune homme entrain de remplir un saut au puit. Remarquant son regard qui lui brûle la nuque, il se retourne et elle lui sourit. Il le lui rend timidement avant de repartir vers les champs._

Vingt-six ans plus tard, Molly Weasley, assise dans un fauteuil, regarde dans le vide, et chante le deuxième couplet :

_**E' ta khan palurin **__(Dans ce monde étrange)_

_**Gwaith dusta mani sen uma eller **__(Les gens se demandent ce qu'ils font là)_

_**Nan' uuner quenal sint**__ (Mais personne ne peut affirmer qu'il sait)_

_**Mankoi lingwe uuma signa i'raa.**__ (Pourquoi le poisson ne tue pas le lion)._

* * *

**Neuvième chapitre terminé ! Hermione et les autres entrent un peu en action ! Mais ils resteront quand même assez secondaires, même si on les verra plus. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Pour ma part, je le trouve un peu spécial, ça me fait bizarre de les voir grandir tous ces petits ! Un peu plus d'infos concernant Molly, un tout petit peu plus ! Le passage avec Ginny m'a fait beaucoup rire, en imaginant Ginny hurler comme une démente je riais toute seule (OK, je sors).  
**

**Pour la petite chanson à la fin, comme d'hab : la mélodie existe, il s'agit là de **_**Fabula**_** de **_**Mecano.**_** J'ai juste écris les paroles.**

**Alors, verdict ? Soyez bavardes !**


	10. Le bal de Noël

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, et dernier posté avant début Septembre. Je pars Lundi, et je ne reviens que le 30 Août. Mais j'aurai mon ordi portable, donc je pourrai écrire, par contre pas d'Internet, donc pas de postage. En tout cas, les vacances sont une malédiction : j'ai perdu la moitié de mes fidèles lectrices sur le chapitre précédent ! L'était si nul que ça ? (s'inquiète). Celui-ci est assez long, et il se passe plus de chose. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Essayer d'être le plus bavarde possible avant Lundi, histoire que je sache ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, ça va m'aider à écrire la suite pendant mes vacs ! Je peux pas dire que je sois ravie de partir aussi longtemps, mais je n'ai pas le choix ! **

**Bises, et à bientôt !**

* * *

Les « vacances » de Ginny n'ont, vous vous en doutez, pas duré très longtemps… Dès que son séant eut touché la banquette de la calèche, Ginny s'est juré de leur en faire baver, et de transformer ce petit séjour en un mémorable scandale. Ce qui n'a évidemment pas loupé... Pour signifier son désaccord, elle n'a plus dit un mot. Son visage ne s'est pas décrispé une seule fois, gardant constamment l'expression "je-suis-en-colère-et-je-vous-hais-tous-surtout-mes-parents-ces-sales-traîtres". Lors du premier déjeuner, elle a, volontairement, fracassé son assiette pleine sur le sol, maculant le plancher fraîchement lavé de gratin dauphinois. Sa valise est restée intacte, l'armoire vide, les étagères aussi. Le soir, après un dîner tout aussi laborieux que le déjeuner, Ginny a calmement, et sans se cacher, découper sa couverture, avant de jeter les lambeaux par la fenêtre. Ses deux camarades de chambre l'ont observé avec des yeux ronds. Elles ont tenté de l'approcher, de lui parler, en lui disant que trois semaines se n'était pas très long, mais la petite sorcière les a royalement ignorées. Lorsque tous les enfants se furent endormi, Ginny a serré de toutes ses forces la chemise de Doni, et des larmes silencieuses ont coulé sur ses joues.

Les deux jours suivants ne se sont pas mieux déroulés. Les assiettes, verres, et autre vaisselle atterrissant à chaque fois sur le plancher. Étiquetée « asociale », Arthur et Molly ont reçu un hibou, demandant si leur fille parlait autre chose que le Troll, les gargarismes constituant sa seule façon de communiquer avec autrui. Dans la nuit du troisième soir, Ginny a laissé ses nerfs craquer. Pendant près de six heures non stop, elle a hurlé des "JE VEUX RENTRER" à plein poumon. Les deux filles de sa chambre ont tenté de la calmer, mais Ginevra semblait inconsolable. Doni lui manquait tellement qu'elle en aurait avalé sa chemise.

Au bord de l'apoplexie, la direction l'a réexpédiée aux premières lueurs matinales, scotchées à un portoloin. Soucieux d'apporter au renvoi sa justification, Mr Grouchy, le directeur, a écris une lettre dans laquelle il conseille à Arthur de faire soigner leur fille. Furieux d'avoir été humilié, Arthur l'a giflée dès son retour, et Doni (retenue par Miriel, Hugo, Fred et George) s'est presque jetée sur le patriarche pour lui faire avaler sa moustache.

- Elle n'ira pas à Hogwarts, a déclaré Molly, après que Ginny ait retrouvé les bras de Doni.

- Comment ça, "elle n'ira pas à Hogwarts" ?

- Arthur, sois réaliste : cette tentative d'insertion a été un échec ! Imagine ce qui se passera lorsqu'elle se retrouvera dans une école de magie, entourée de sorciers, avec des esclaves par centaines, où on lui apprendra l'histoire de notre pays, et les lois ?!

Arthur soupire, sa femme a raison.

- Molly, nous ne pouvons pas ne pas envoyer Ginevra à Hogwarts. Tous nos enfants y ont été ! D'ailleurs regarde les jumeaux ! Grâce à l'école, ils vont beaucoup mieux !

Molly ne répond pas, son regard s'assombrit.

_Oui, ils ont l'air d'aller "mieux"..._

- Et puis, continue Arthur, les cours d'histoire juridique ne sont qu'à partir de la quatrième année ! Ginny a le temps ! Réfléchis ! La rentrée est dans trois semaines, nous l'enverrons là-bas, peu importe ce qu'elle en dit... Je suis persuadé qu'une fois totalement immergée dans la société, elle se calmera. Ginny nous fait une crise d'adolescence précoce, voilà tout !

_Oui, voilà tout ! Imbécile !_

- Si les choses tournent vraiment mal, on avisera. Je te le promets Molly.

X

_- Manke naa Rachel ? (Où est Rachel ?)_ demande George en approchant son jumeau dans le parc

_- Cresa... (Occupée...)_ répond sombrement Fred.

Il sait très bien où elle est, il ne le sait que trop bien. Son petit "marché" avec Charlie s'est mis en place il y a maintenant une semaine. Depuis une semaine, sa Tinette disparaît régulièrement, assez longtemps, (ce qui lui laisse bien le temps "d'imaginer") sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, sans qu'il ne puisse la protéger. Il a de plus en plus de mal à la prendre dans ses bras, il a l'impression qu'elle _sent_ son frère, que la trace de ses doigts est toujours là, salissant sa peau nacrée. Il imagine ce que Charlie peut lui dire, ce que Charlie est entrain de lui faire, il imagine ce qu'elle peut ressentir ; question à laquelle il ne peut répondre : Rachel peut très bien souffrir, pleurer, comme... autre chose... Il n'est pas là pour le savoir.

_- Fred ?_

Le garçon sort brutalement de ses pensées.

_- Mani ? (Quoi ?)_

_- Lle n'geranîn kainen mornie ! (Tu me dois dix mornilles !) _annonce George d'un ton triomphant.

Fred, focalisé sur Rachel et Charlie, secoue la tête sans comprendre :

_- Mankoi ? (Pourquoi ?)_

_- Ginny tule n'alaquel ! __(Ginny est revenue !) __Kinta rei ! (Quatre jours !) Kainen mornie ! (Dix mornilles !)_

Fred le regarde une dizaine de secondes avant de percuter. Le jour du départ de leur sœur, les eux garçons avaient fait un pari : George a affirmé que Ginny ne tiendrait même pas une semaine, Fred pensait qu'elle serait plus tenace… A tord visiblement. George a gagné !

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! sourit-il en lui tendant les pièces.

- Merci beaucoup !

_- Doni valinayar ! (C'est Doni qui doit être contente !) Re uuma tampe nall iire Ginny kele (Elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer quand Ginny est partie)._

George acquiesce, et s'assoit sur le tronc, à côté de son frère.

- Au fait, reprend-t-il au bout d'un moment, on a reçu deux lettres, une de Lee, et une autre de Angie.

- Ah bon ? dit Fred d'un air absent. Ils disent quoi ?

- Que tout va bien, qu'ils ont hâte de nous revoir, que Lee espère qu'on va gagner la coupe cette année… Angelina blablate pendant trois paragraphes sur les cours d'histoire juridique…

- Ca a l'air trop chiant ça ! Je me demande ce qu'on va apprendre !

- Pareil… Ah ! Et elle a mis quelque de bizarre en post scriptum… continue George, un peu hésitant.

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien, elle a demandé… (Il fait une pause) « Comment va ta moldue ? »

Fred tourne lentement la tête, étonné.

_- Lle quenehe kyo Rachel ? (Tu lui as parlé de Rachel ?)_

_- Amin n'uma ! (Jamais de la vie !)_

Fred fronce légèrement les sourcils, puis détend son visage en haussant les épaules.

- Où tu vas ? demande-t-il a son frère.

- Chercher un truc en cuisine ! Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Des cookies…

_Et Tinette… Bordel, ça fait deux heures maintenant. Qu'est-ce que tu es entrain de lui faire, espèce de salaud ?!_

- Je te ramène ça !

George part joyeusement en direction des cuisines. Il passe devant Ginny qui pleure à chaudes larmes, bercée par une Doni toute émue elle aussi. Il entre dans la cuisine emplie d'esclaves, comme d'habitude.

- Maître George ! Voulez-vous quelque chose ?

- Euh… Ouais, des cookies !

La moldue se tourne vers le placard, et en met une grosse poignée dans un sac qu'elle lui tend.

- Voilà ! Revenez si vous en voulez plus ! J'en refais une fournée !

George prend le sac, sourit en coin, puis sort. Dans son coin, Hugo fronce imperceptiblement les sourcils : George n'a pas dit merci.

George marche en mâchonnant un des biscuits. Des bruits de toussotement attirent on attention. Il se dirige le long du couloir, et avance vers la pièce du fond. En arrivant, il écarquille les yeux.

_- Rachel ?! Lle tyava quel ? (Tu vas bien ?)_

_- U…uma…tura…. (O…oui… Maître…) _répond-t-elle entre deux nausées.

_- TURA ?! (MAITRE ?!) _s'exclame George, choqué. Rachel, c'est moi !

L'adolescente se retourne faiblement pour apercevoir George Weasley qui l'observe, inquiet.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu es malade ?

- Non… Tout va bien…

- Vraiment ? Mais tu es entrain de vomir tes tripes, là !

- C'est rien… Ca va…

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui ! C'est juste un truc que j'ai avalé et qui a refusé de passer ! fait-elle d'un ton lourd de sous-entendu que George ne semble pas comprendre.

- Ah bon ? répond-t-il naïvement.

- Oui !

- Tu étais passée où ?

- J'avais du travail… Beaucoup de travail…

- Et maintenant ? Tu peux venir avec moi ?

- Venir avec toi ? répond Rachel, prenant la phrase du mauvais sens.

- Bah oui ! Avec moi et Fred ! Comme d'habitude, quoi ! Deux heures sans toi c'est long _Tinetamin_ !

Rachel soupire en rigolant, amusée par sa propre bêtise, et tous deux sortent.

En les voyant arriver, le cœur de Fred s'accélère. Il la regarde à la fois désolé, démoralisé et dégoûté. Et lorsqu'elle se blottit contre lui pour un peu de réconfort, il imagine son frère la faisant sien et met quelques secondes à lui rendre son étreinte.

- Tu as vraiment beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps, Tinette ! s'étonne George en attaquant son douzième cookie.

Fred le fusille du regard, Rachel tremblote.

- Je sais, chuchote-t-elle.

Fred sent les larmes monter à ses yeux, et écrase littéralement Rachel contre lui. Il ne pourra pas supporter cette situation très longtemps.

X

**La veille de la rentrée**

- Allons, Ginny, _pen neth_, essaye de te calmer… murmure Doni en berçant une Ginny effondrée.

- Je… veux… veux pa… pas… i'aller…

- Ginny…

La fillette a une nouvelle vague de sanglots.

- Sshhh

Doni fait des mouvements d'avant en arrière pour la calmer et commence à chanter tout doucement :

_**Er lingwe quena raa**__ (Un poisson dit au lion)_

_**Mani karnalle her iluov ar' lye**__ (Pourquoi règne-tu sur nous et sur le monde)_

_**Ar' i'raa quena ta**__ (Et le lion lui répond)_

_**Amin naa no' kemen, lle naa nu alu.**__ (Moi je vis sur terre, et toi tu vis sous l'eau)_

_**E' ta khan palurin **__(Dans ce monde étrange)_

_**Gwaith dusta mani sen uma eller **__(Les gens se demandent ce qu'ils font là)_

_**Nan' uuner quenal sint**__ (Mais personne ne peut affirmer qu'il sait)_

_**Mankoi lingwe uuma signa i'raa.**__ (Pourquoi le poisson ne tue pas le lion)._

- Le lion c'est le sorcier, et le poisson, le moldu, c'est ça ? demande Ginny en reniflant.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Je n'ai même pas besoin de t'apprendre le _Sindarin_ que tu comprends tout ! s'exclame Doni à la fois amusée et désespérée.

- Donc, c'est ça ? insiste Ginny.

- Pourquoi pas…

- Tu devrais la chanter à ma mère ! Et lui traduire les paroles ! Je suis sûr qu'elle adorerait !

Doni a un sourire cynique.

- Tu n'as pas idée !...

- Je m'en fous ! fait soudain Ginny en se redressant. Je vais leur faire un foin pas possible ! Dans une semaine je suis de retour _nana_ !

Si la fillette sourit, Doni, elle, reste très grave.

- Non Ginny, ne fais pas ça. Tu dois rester.

- POURQUOI ? TU VEUX TE DEBARASSER DE MOI ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Ginny, _melyana_, je te demande de ne pas faire d'histoire. Ecoute-moi _Ginnymin_, je crois en toi, tu es suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas te laisser avoir par ce qu'ils vont te mettre dans le crâne.

- J'ai lu mes livres d'histoire ! C'est n'importe quoi ?! Genre la bataille entre Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Et maintenant on vénère les deux au même niveau alors que, théoriquement, ils devraient tous mépriser Gryffondor ! Il était pour partager la liberté avec les moldus ! C'est pour ça que les deux se sont battus ! Et la Grande Guerre a été déclarée à la suite de la victoire de Serpentard ! En réalité Gryffondor était un traître ! Mais les gens ont préféré taire la vérité pour en faire un allié !

Doni ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant les propose plus que véridiques de la petite fille.

- Tu devrais en parler à Bill, il serait fière de toi !

- Pourquoi tu veux que je reste dans cette école pourrie ?! demande la fillette en faisant la moue.

- Ginny, tu n'y as même pas mis les pieds !

- Pas la peine ! Y'a qu'à regarder les jumeaux : ils étaient saint d'esprit avant d'y entrer !

Doni déglutit.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi !

- _Nana _hypocrite ! Tu sais que j'ai raison ! Ils ont changé ! Ils ne sont plus comme avant ! Ils ne vous aident plus ! Ils ne sont presque plus polis avec vous ! Ils vous traitent comme des _esclaves_. Ah ah ! Tu vois tu baisses la tête ! Tu sais que j'ai raison ! Tu l'as remarqué toi aussi !

Doni ne répond pas. Ginny a en effet raison.

- La dernière fois, j'étais avec eux et Rachel, dans la chambre de Fred. A un moment, Rachel a prit un oreiller et elle s'est éraflé le doigt. Il a saigné et quelques gouttes sont tombées sur la couette. Fred a bondit, et il a presque immédiatement frotté la tâche à la _javel _! _Il a passé quarante minutes à décaper sa couette à l'eau de javel pour deux gouttes de sang ! _Celui de la fille qu'il est supposé aimer ! Il y a quatre ans, jamais Fred n'aurait réagi comme ça ! Il avait l'air dégoûté ! Il a même dit à Rachel « Te mets pas là, tu vas tout me _salir_ ! » _Te mets pas là, tu vas tout me salir ! _Limite il l'a pas foutue dehors ! Non mais tu te rends compte de ce qu'ils sont devenus ? Rachel ne l'a pas montré sur le coup, mais plus tard je l'ai aperçue entrain de pleurer. Elle s'en rend bien compte, elle aussi. Et après c'est moi qu'on envoie à Ste Mangouste ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là !

Doni est restée muette, les yeux humides. Si vite ?

_« Ils sont entrain de changer, Doni. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. »_

Silba avait eu raison, finalement.

- Ils se sont laissés corrompre, murmure Ginny. Mais moi, ça ne m'arrivera pas ! Je suis plus forte qu'eux !

- Ce n'est pas si facile, Ginny, coupe durement Doni. Tu vas subir un vrai lavage de cerveau. Ce n'est pas parce que tu résistes deux semaines que tu as gagné ! Tes idées ne changeront pas du jour au lendemain. Non ! On ne construit pas un balai avec une seule branche, il en faut plusieurs. Souviens-toi la première année des jumeaux, le nombre de lettres que tes parents ont reçu ! Tu ne dois pas blâmer tes frères, ils ont essayé de résister. Mais la société a eu raison d'eux. Là-bas, tu ne m'auras plus comme repère. Tu seras seule, au milieu de centaines de sorciers qui ont les mêmes idées que ton père.

- Mais je saurai que tu es là !

- Ca ne suffira peut-être pas, Ginny. On ne change pas par soi-même, on est amené à changer par la présence des autres et les idées qu'ils véhiculent. La vision des jumeaux, concernant notamment le sang de Rachel, n'a pas changé tout de suite. Elle s'est modifiée avec le temps, jour après jour, conversation après conversation, dissertation après dissertation. Les cours auxquels ils ont assistés, les gens qu'ils ont fréquentés. C'est un conditionnement total. On est vite pris dans l'engrenage. Crois-moi.

- On dirait que tu l'as vécu personnellement, remarque Ginny.

- Un peu, oui… Disons que, les autres peuvent faire beaucoup de mal…

X

**2 Septembre 1992, petit déjeuner**

- Alors Ginny, bien dormi ?

Ladite Ginny lance à ses frères un regard noir.

- Ca paraît toujours horriblement long au début, mais après on s'y fait. Et puis, tu peux envoyer des hiboux à Doni. Nous, on en envoie à Tinette.

- Tinette ? coupe une voix. C'est ta moldue ?!

Fred se tourne vivement vers Angelina.

- Exact. Elle s'appelle Rachel, et pour répondre à ta question : elle va très bien !

Lee se retient de sourire, George mord nerveusement ses lèvres. L'art et la manière de rabattre le caquet de quelqu'un tout en finesse. Angelina lui lance un regard courroucé, puis, blessée, elle retourne à ses tartines.

- EMPLOI DU TEMPS ! crie Percy qui fait le long de la table en distribuant les parchemins. Tenez ! Vos emplois du temps ! Tiens, Ginny, voilà le tien.

Ginny jette un œil méprisant sur le parchemin jaunis que son frère lui a donné.

- C'est quoi « cours commun » ?

- Ce sont des cours que tu partages avec la même promotion que la tienne, mais qui vient d'une autre maison, explique Ron. Moi, j'ai double cours commun avec les Serpentard ce matin, par exemple ! Ce qui veut dire que je vais être avec Draco !

Il lance un regard à la table des Serpentard et voit Draco Malefoy lui sourire triomphalement.

- Tu as quoi Ginny ?

- Sortilège, Métamorphose avec les Serpentard, Botanique, et double cours d'histoire de la Magie.

- Ca c'est assez soûlant ! admet George. La prof est une vieille bique râleuse. On a souffert au début. Métamorphose c'est marrant tu vas voir !

- Sortilège aussi j'aime bien ! Y'a des sorts vachement sympa dans les bouquins…

- C'est le seul bouquin qu'on lit d'ailleurs ! fait remarquer George en riant.

- Au fait, vous savez ce que c'est, "Histoire Juridique" ?

- C'est toute l'étude des lois du pays, annonce Percy d'un ton important. Vous avez vos livres depuis déjà deux semaines, et aucun de vous deux n'a pensé à y jeter un œil ?!

- Et pourquoi faire ?

- Par curiosité ! aboie leur frère. Au lieu de passer vos journées à bécoter votre moldue, vous auriez pu en profiter pour vous instruire !

- Désolé Perce, je préfère bécoter ma moldue ! rétorque Fred sous l'œil noir d'Angelina.

Le visage de Percy se durcit, celui de Fred s'attriste lorsqu'il pose le regard sur Charlie.

_Enfin, le premier prix de bécotage est pour Charlie..._

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on veut nous apprendre les _lois_ ! fait Lee pour changer de sujet. Surtout qu'on a à chaque fois _double cours_ trois fois par semaine ! C'est du délire !

- L'histoire Juridique est la nouvelle matière de quatrième année, elle est très importante pour vos BUSE l'année prochaine. Personnellement, j'ai pris cette matière en option à partir de ma sixième année. C'est très intéressant.

- On sait tous que tu veux suivre les traces de papa, Percy !

- Par Merlin ! s'exclame George en ouvrant son manuel d'Histoire Juridique, écoutez ça : _"Article 12 - Déclarons les moldus-esclaves être meuble à sens notarial, et devoir entrer dans la communauté comme tels"._ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

- C'est le Code Moldu, explique Percy. On l'étudie réellement en cinquième année. Cette année vous n'aurez que quelques extraits. Vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler ?!

- Juste de nom... Et c'est quoi _"meuble à sens notarial" _?

- Cela signifie qu'un moldu c'est comme un chaudron ! répond Charlie. Silba, par exemple, ses parents l'ont fabriquée, papa l'a achetée, donc elle appartenait à notre famille, et maman l'a vendue ! Comme un chaudron ! A la différence que les moldus, eux, ils pondent des petites Rachel !

Le sourire sadique de Charlie s'élargit un peu plus en remarquant le regard triste de ses frères. Même plus deux ans après, Silba leur manque toujours autant.

X

_Nana,_

_La première semaine est passée. Ce n'était pas trop catastrophique, même si les élèves sont plus débiles les uns que les autres. Les gens me regardent bizarrement parce que je ne parle à personne, à part à une fille de mon âge qui travaille en cuisine. Elle s'appelle Eren. J'ai encore un peu de mal à l'approcher, elle s'obstine à me vouvoyer, et elle a peur de moi... Par contre, mes parents risquent de recevoir une lettre : je me suis faite remarquée en cours d'histoire de la Magie parce que j'ai dis que "de toute façon, les moldus sont arrivés sur Terre avant nous, qu'à l'origine, nous étions tous moldus". La Magie est apparue bien après, et les sorciers aussi ! Alors ils me font tous rire avec leur Sang Pur ! C'est impossible d'avoir le Sang Pur ! Si une famille de sorciers pouvaient remonter aux origines de ses ancêtres, elle serait surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un moldu ! Evidemment, la prof n'a pas apprécié mon point de vue, et je me suis retrouvée en retenue. J'ai potassé pas mal de livres sur la question. Tu savais que la plupart des esclaves étaient en réalité les enfants illégitimes que les sorciers ont fait aux moldues ?!_

Doni s'arrête de lire, et éclate de rire ! On a du mal à croire que Ginny n'a que onze ans en lisant ce genre de propos ! Depuis le départ de la fillette, Doni s'est beaucoup inquiétée. Si jamais Ginny changeait ? Si, au final, elle était aussi perméable que les jumeaux ?

Rachel ne va pas très bien. Elle a mal digérer le coup de la couette. Fred n'en a pas reparlé, il a continué à lui faire de grandes déclarations d'amour comme si de rien n'était. En fait, c'est sûrement le cas ; pour Fred, ce n'était rien, ça ne change pas ses sentiments. Mais Charlie, bizarrement, tout salaud qu'il est, ne lui a jamais fait une scène pour une histoire de sang.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? fait une voix dure derrière le dos de Doni.

Celle-ci se retourne, Molly Weasley la regarde.

- Que voulez-vous dire Madame ?

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Tu sais que nous avons reçu une lettre ! Ginny a dû t'en parler.

- En effet, Madame.

- Arrête de m'appeler _Madame_ ! s'énerve Molly.

Doni hausse les sourcils :

- Et comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle ?!

- Ne m'appelle pas du tout ! marmonne-t-elle.

Elles restent silencieuses quelques minutes, un silence pesant, lourd. Puis Molly reprend :

- Je ne veux pas que tu lui mettes des idées pareilles dans la tête.

- Quelles idées ?

- « Nous descendons tous des moldus ».

- Je ne lui ai jamais dis ça, elle l'a lu dans des livres, par elle-même.

- Alors arrange-toi pour lui sortir ces bêtises du crâne. Moi je ne peux rien lui dire, mais toi, je sais qu'elle t'écoute !

Le regard de Doni se durcit.

- Vous m'avez déjà demandé de faire en sorte qu'elle reste dans cette école, et maintenant, vous voulez que je la force à changer ?

Son ton a été plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, limite insolent. Elle regarde avec appréhension Molly amener sa main vers sa baguette, puis la laisser finalement pendre le long de sa jambe.

Un silence inconfortable s'installe de nouveau, puis Doni reprend d'une voix ferme et décidée :

- Je n'encouragerai pas Ginny dans ses idées, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour lui laver le cerveau.

Elles ne se regardent pas, pourtant Doni sent Molly se tendre. Ce n'est pas la réponse qu'elle voulait.

- Je suppose que tu ne changeras pas d'avis ?

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Même si je dois en payer le prix fort.

Molly soupire avant de retourner lentement vers la sortie, visiblement très ébranlée. Prise d'un élan soudain, Doni pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis des années :

_- Mankoi lle wonemin ? (Pourquoi m'as-tu gardée ?)_

Molly s'arrête brusquement. La respiration de Doni s'accélère alors que la main de la sorcière s'approche encore de sa baguette. Les épaules de Molly montent plus haut que d'habitude, et plus vite. Enfin, après un silence interminable, elle répond dans un murmure, le visage tourné de trois quart :

- Je ne pouvais pas perdre les deux.

Doni baisse la tête, Molly sort.

X

**Deux mois plus tard, salle commune des Gryffondor**

_**N'oubliez pas que le Bal de Noël aura lieu la semaine prochaine ! Tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année y sont conviés, les années inférieures ne peuvent s'y rendre qu'accompagnés d'un élève de quatrième année au minium. Trouvez-vous vite un cavalier ou une cavalière ! **_

_**(Tout comportement obscène ou suspect est interdit, chaque élève ne respectant pas cette règle sera mis hors de la piste immédiatement !)**_

- Vous y aller ? demande Lee aux jumeaux dont les bras débordent de sucreries.

- Pourroi pas ? fait George, la bouche pleine. Cha peut ête marrant !

- Il faut une cavalière ?! remarque Fred en faisant la moue. Moi la mienne est au Manoir...

Lee lève les yeux aux ciels !

- Fred, pour l'amour de Merlin ! Oublis ta moldue cinq minutes ! Que tu la grimpes, à la limite... Personnellement, je trouve ça _répugnant_, mais il y a des sorciers qui aiment ! Fred, tu ne peux pas _sortir_ avec une esclave, réfléchis un peu ! Il y a des sorcières très mignonnes à Gryffondor !

George décide de s'éclipser avant que la tempête n'explose. Fred se retourne brutalement vers son ami.

- Rien à foutre des sorcières très mignonnes de Gryffondor ! Rachel est mille fois plus belle !

- Tu soûles avec ta Rachel ! Tu sais, tu es quelqu'un de vachement sympa, de cool, de drôle ! Tout le monde t'aime bien ! Mais le fait que tu sois amoureux d'une moldue, ça la fout mal, Fred. Et c'est en tant qu'ami que je te dis ça ! Pourquoi crois-tu que les élèves te veulent jamais s'approcher de ton lit ? Il y a des photos de cette esclave partout !

La bouche de Fred se crispe, Lee hoche la tête.

- Fais comme tu veux. Si tu veux continuer à t'humilier, c'est ton problème... Juste un truc : Angelina serait vraiment contente que tu l'invites, elle m'en a parlé tout l'été. Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as, cette fille, elle a tout pour elle : elle est belle, elle a de l'humour, c'est une joueuse de Quidditch hors pair… Et en plus son Sang est Pur ! Maintenant si tu lui préfères une esclave...

Lee le dépasse pour aller vers la cheminée. Charlie s'approche discrètement de son frère.

- Dreadlocks a raison. Clamer ton amour pour Rachel ne va t'apporter que des ennuis.

- Ca te va bien de dire ça ! s'écrie-t-il.

Charlie reste calme.

- Je ne mentionne jamais Rachel dans mes conversations. Et puis, moi c'est différent, je _couche_ avec elle ! Je n'en suis pas _amoureux_. Tu confonds _melisse_ et _mela (amour/copine)_.

- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? fait un Fred tout déboussolé. Je ne veux pas d'une autre fille !

- Fais comme la plupart des sorciers : une sorcière pour l'apparence, une moldue pour le sexe !

Et avec ça, il le laisse en plan.

X

- REVENEZ ICI ! DES ELEVES QUI TRAINENT DANS LES COULOIRS AU LIEU D'ALLER EN COURS ! SCELERATS ! CHAROGNES !

Le concierge continue de hurler en courant après les jumeaux, Lee, Katie et Angelina qui s'élancent dans la bifurcation d'un couloir.

_Un endroit où nous cacher, un endroit où nous cacher._

Fred pense de toutes ses forces, et soudain, une porte surgie de nulle part. Sans se poser plus de questions, Lee l'ouvre.

- Entre ! Vite, vite, vite !

George pousse Katie dans la salle, et tous les cinq se retrouvent dans une petite bicoque en bois, avec une table et deux chaises artisanales, une paillasse dans la pièce d'à côté.

- C'est quoi ici ? demande Angelina. On dirait une cabane d'esclave !

Les jumeaux se regardent, ahuris. C'est la cabane de Rachel !

- Ca doit être la Salle sur Demande ! s'exclame Katie.

- La Salle sur Demande ?

- C'est une Salle magique, elle n'apparaît que lorsqu'on en a vraiment besoin et prend la forme de ce qui correspond à ce besoin. Si par exemple tu es fatigué, se sera une chambre, si tu veux lire, une bibliothèque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé Fred ? demande Angelina, sceptique.

Fred cligne des yeux, avant d'articuler :

- Un endroit pour se cacher !

_Où je me sentirais en sécurité_, continue-t-il mentalement.

Quelle autre endroit que la maison de Silba pour se sentir protégé ? George l'a deviné, et se pince les lèvres en se souvenant que Silba ne les protègera plus jamais.

- Bizarre ! fait Katie.

Angelina n'est pas dupe et fronce les sourcils. Fred évite son regard suspicieux.

- Vous croyiez qu'il est toujours là ?

- Vieux, mais coriace ! Ce type a dû être aurore dans une autre vie !

- Mais je crois qu'il l'a été !

Les cinq font le tour des environs, en soupirant dédaigneusement.

- Franchement Fred tu aurais pu nous trouver autre chose qu'une chaumière de moldu !

- Quelque chose d'un peu plus luxueux !

- J'ai pas fais _exprès_ ! se défend le garçon.

Il s'assoit sur la paillasse de Silba dans la pièce d'à côté, George le rejoint sur celle de Rachel.

- Dommage que les gens ne soient pas fournis avec la pièce.

Fred ne répond pas.

- Je vais au Bal avec Katie, annonce soudainement George.

Fred lève les yeux, étonné.

- Tu sors avec elle ?!

- Non... Enfin, pas encore du moins... Et toi, tu y vas avec qui ?

- Avec Lee.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclame George.

- Oui, mais je ne lui ai pas demandé encore !

Voyant la bouche grande ouverte de son jumeau crédule, il éclate de rire.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! Je te fais marcher ! J'y vais avec personne. Tinette n'est pas là !

George se pince les lèvres, ennuyé.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais la faire venir ici, et lui donner du polynectar ? suggère-t-il.

- Non mais t'es pas fou ! Dans le genre plan foireux, t'es ticket gagnant ! Non, j'y vais pas, c'est tout.

- Et tu vas laisser ton jumeau ?

- Tu seras avec Katie ! J'ai pas envie de t'empêcher de conclure !

- C'est toi l'imbécile ! Ne me laisse pas ! Viens, ça va être marrant ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu viens que tu vas faire du tort à Tinette ! Elle n'en saura rien, et puis tu n'aimes que Tinette !

- Bien sûr que oui ! répond Fred précipitamment.

- Alors tu as la conscience tranquille !

Une voix interpelle George qui se lève, et laisse son frère seul à réfléchir.

- Fred ? fait une autre voix. Fred, Canaris est parti, on peut sortir d'ici !

Fred relève la tête pour voir Angelina l'observer.

- Ah... fait-il distraitement. OK, j'arrive.

Angelina lui sourit timidement et tourne les talons.

_"Clamer ton amour pour Rachel ne va t'apporter que des ennuis"_

_"Fais comme la plupart des sorciers"_

_"Une sorcière pour l'apparence"_

_"Amoureux d'une moldue, ça la fout mal !"_

_"Une sorcière pour l'apparence"_

- Angelina, attends !

X

Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Sur un coup de tête ! Pourquoi Diable a-t-il fait ça ? Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça ! Depuis plusieurs jours, Fred retourne son esprit dans tous les sens.

_- Est-ce que tu veux venir au bal avec moi ?_

La phrase a été prononcée sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte. Et le Bal a lieu le soir même, il est trop tard pour décommander. En réalité, le bal n'a pas lieu le soir même, il commence dans une heure et demie. Tout le monde se prépare activement, sauf lui. Il pense à Rachel. Il se sent coupable, et pourtant, ce qu'on dit les autres est tout à fait logique : une esclave ne peut pas assister à une soirée de ce genre. _Une esclave reste dans l'ombre_. Cette pensée l'effraie, mais il n'arrive pas à la faire partir, qu'importe la volonté qu'il y met.

Il rejoint son frère et Lee dans la salle commune. Ils ont tous trois revêtu leur robe de soirée, et attendent leurs cavalières.

- Ne sois pas si nerveux, lui dit George, ce n'est qu'une soirée.

- Je sais…

Ils patientent de longues minutes (la préparation d'une fille ça prend du temps) avant qu'elles ne descendent les escaliers. Katie porte une robe bleue pâle et ses cheveux blonds sont lâchés sur ses épaules. La cavalière de Lee, Laura, est également très jolie dans sa robe violette. Et enfin, Angelina. Il semblerait que son but de la soirée soit d'effacer Rachel de l'esprit de Fred. Elle est éblouissante. Le chocolat de sa peau est mis en valeur par une robe rouge foncée. Ses lèvres sont légèrement rougies par un gloss de la même couleur que sa tenue. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont bouclés et tombent en cascade dans son dos. La peau sale de Rachel et ses vêtements pauvres font triste mine à côté de la sorcière. Fred n'arrive plus à décrocher son regard, il est fasciné par sa beauté sauvage, fatale, tellement opposée à celle, douce et fragile, de Rachel.

Satisfaite de son impression, elle s'approche de son cavalier qui tend son bras. Un peu plus loin, Charlie les regarde partir, un rictus de dégoût.

_Comment peut-il remplacer Rachel par une fille aussi vulgaire ?_

Angelina semble réellement décidée à virer Rachel vite fait, bien fait. Elle et Fred parlent Quidditch la plus grande partie de la soirée. D'un coup d'œil, Fred réalise que son jumeau a l'air de s'être beaucoup rapproché de Katie. Lui-même se sent bien avec Angelina, si on oubli la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui hurle depuis le début « ET RACHEL ? ». Les premiers accords d'une musique douce retentissent dans la salle décorée aux couleurs des quatre maisons. La jeune fille se lève et sourit à Fred.

- Danserais-tu avec une simple poursuiveuse ?

Fred rit silencieusement et saisit sa main.

- Avec joie.

Ils se dirigent vers la piste, Fred fait semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué le regard que lui lance Charlie ; un air de dire « mais que dirait Rachel ? »

**Pride can stand a thousand trials **_**(La fierté peut résister à un millier d'épreuves)**_

**The strong will never fall **_**(Le fort ne faillira jamais)**_

**But watching stars without you **_**(Mais regarder les étoiles sans toi à mes côtés)**_

**My soul cried **_**(A fait pleurer mon âme)**_

En entendant les paroles, Fred ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Rachel, et la culpabilité l'enserre quand il prend Angelina dans ses bras pour danser. Celle-ci se love dans son cou, et il se raidit un peu.

- Hey ! Détends-toi ! Sois pas si timide ! lui fait-elle en souriant, dévoilant ses dents d'un blanc parfait.

**Heaving heart is full of pain **_**(Mon coeur lourd est empli de douleur)**_

**Oh oh the aching **_**(Oh oh la douleur)**_

**'Cuz I'm kissing you, ooh **_**(Parce que je t'embrasse)**_

**I, I'm kissing you ohh**_**(Je t'embrasse)**_

Fred tente de lui rendre son sourire, et elle se détache légèrement.

- Je suis trop près pour toi ?

Le visage de Rachel se superpose au sien : ses grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux de jais, raides et emmêlés, sa peau diaphane souvent couverte de terre. Une esclave sans le sou, qui vit dans la misère contre une sorcière belle et riche. La différence est évidemment flagrante. Et Fred ne sait plus. Fred ne sait plus. Il n'arrive pas à résister à Angelina, du moins, pas pour ce soir. Sa tenue, l'ambiance, tout semble avoir été fait pour sortir Rachel de son esprit.

_« Tu ne peux pas sortir avec une esclave ! »_

_« Depuis quand les moldus sont-ils considérés comme des humains ? »_

- Ca ne va pas ? lui demande-t-elle en passant ses doigts sur sa nuque.

- Si, tout va bien…

**Touch me deep, pure and true **_**(Touche-moi au plus profond)**_

**Gift to me forever **_**(Ce serait un cadeau pur et sincère pour l'éternité)**_

**'Cuz I'm kissing you, oh **_**(Parce que je t'embrasse)**_

**I, I'm kissing you oh**_** (Je t'embrasse)**_

Angelina pose sa tête sur son épaule, et Fred fini par mettre son menton sur sa tête en fermant les yeux. La musique s'intensifie, leurs mains se joignent, et sans savoir vraiment comment, au moment où le violon explose, ils s'embrassent.

**Where are you now**** ? **_**(Où es-tu à présent ?)**_

**Where are you now**** ? **_**(Où es-tu à présent ?)**_

**'Cuz I'm kissing you, oh **_**(Parce que je t'embrasse)**_

**I, I'm kissing you oh**_** (Je t'embrasse)**_

_« Je t'aime, Fred ! »_

La musique s'est calmée, et les dernières paroles semblent avoir ramenées le garçon à la réalité. Il repousse doucement Angelina et met un terme à leur baiser.

- Je… Je ne peux pas…

- Hein ? s'étonne-t-elle, très déçue. Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas ?

- Si ! Si, Angie ! Tu es superbe ! Vraiment !

- Alors, pourquoi ?

Fred ne répond pas, elle fronce les sourcils.

- C'est ta moldue, n'est-ce pas ?

Il baisse la tête, mal à l'aise. Angelina sourit ironiquement.

- Ah ! Génial ! On a les mêmes goûts, on s'entend très bien, mais j'ai beau faire n'importe quoi : tu préfères ta moldue ! Honnêtement, ça me vexe ! Tu vois, que Rose, ou une autre sorcière me vole la vedette, à la limite, on est sur un terrain d'égalité ! Mais une esclave ! Non, c'est presque insultant pour moi !

Angelina n'a pas élevé la voix, mais la colère la fait trembler.

- Je suis désolé, chuchote Fred.

- Tu l'aimes, hein ?

Il relève la tête et croise son regard jaloux, blessé, triste.

_« Amoureux d'une moldue, ça la fout mal »_

- Ouais… Enfin, je crois…

Angelina acquiesce, le visage crispé.

- Je dois aller aux toilettes, excuse-moi.

Et elle s'éclipse, le laissant seul au milieu de la piste.

X

**Quelques semaines plus tard**

Après le flope de la soirée, les relations entre Fred et Angelina se sont un peu tendues, la jeune fille est visiblement très amoureuse de lui, et de s'être fait jetée pour une esclave, c'est très mal passé. L'histoire a bien entendu fait le tour de l'école, ce qui a valu à Fred les regards dégoûtés des garçons, et intéressés des filles ; assumer ouvertement ses sentiments pour une esclave fait preuve d'une loyauté très rare chez la gente masculine. Lee a passé deux semaines à lui faire la tête…

- Non mais quand même ! Envoyer paître Angelina Johnson ! Faut être sacrément couillon ! Elle doit être exceptionnelle cette moldue pour que Fred la place avant Angie !

- C'est Tinette, a simplement répondu George.

Evidemment, cette réaction a fortement déplu à Charlie, qui, une fois de plus, a soupiré en réalisant qu'il devrait continuer à partager Rachel avec son _n'amour_. Lui qui pensait l'avoir enfin pour lui _tout seul_ dès Noël, il a dû se résigner à ne l'avoir encore qu'à moitié.

Cette année, les jumeaux ont offert à Rachel une vraie cage pour _Dulfirin_, et en la voyant pour la première fois après quatre mois, Fred s'est précipité sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Et lorsqu'il l'a à nouveau tenu contre lui, il a compris _pourquoi_ : son odeur, son contact, sa présence, _elle_ tout simplement. Angelina à beau être magnifique, intelligente, et douée, elle n'est pas Rachel. Et en voyant ses joues terreuses, les nœuds dans ses cheveux, sa robe jaune terne couverte de boue séchée, Fred ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

_- Lye te'ene nir' lekmeae tuulo' Ginny (on a reçu plein de lettres de Ginny)_ leur dit Rachel en gravant des symboles dans la terre.

_- Re delote Hogwarts (elle a détesté Hogwarts)_ fait George en riant.

Rachel fronce les sourcils en voyant un K orné le cou de George.

- C'est qui K ? demande-t-elle.

- Katie, ma copine.

Rachel manque de s'étouffer.

- Ta copine ? Une sorcière ?

- Non une moldue ! Bien sûr une sorcière !

Si c'était censé être sarcastique, Rachel n'apprécie pas du tout l'humour. Elle se retient de rétorquer « et alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait de mal à ça ? », et porte son attention sur la brise qui fait bouger les tulipes.

- Rachel ?

La jeune fille se retourne et son corps se crispe légèrement lorsqu'elle aperçoit Charlie. Fred avale sa gorgée de jus de citrouille de travers et s'étouffe.

_Quoi, encore ? Mais déjà hier ! Laisse-la ! _

- Oui, Maître ?

- Viens.

Elle se lève en évitant le regard désespéré de Fred, ahuris de George.

- Encore ? fait celui-ci en les voyant partir. C'est dingue ce qu'il peut avoir comme travail pour elle ! Il vient la chercher presque tous les jours !

Fred soupire, plus bête que ça, c'est impossible.

- GEORGE ! Cesse d'être idiot deux minutes et utilise ton cerveau. A ton avis, qu'est-ce que Charlie peut faire avec Rachel ?

- … ?

- Seul avec elle !

- … ?

- Charlie est un garçon, Rachel une fille ! continue désespérément Fred en faisant de grands moulinets avec les bras.

George le regarde encore sans percuter avant d'enfin comprendre.

- Ah… AH ! s'écrie-t-il horrifié, NON !

- Si…

- Mais… Mais je croyais que Tinette était amoureuse de toi ?!

Fred tombe à la renverse, George continue de l'observer avec des yeux d'angelot innocent.

- Elle n'a pas le choix… C'est Charlie qui veut, et comme Rachel est une esclave…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Pauvre Tinette… fait George en hochant piteusement la tête. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit tout le temps malade…

Fred a l'impression de se prendre une gifle.

- Elle… Elle est malade ?

- Tout le temps… répond-t-il tristement. Elle a toujours envie de vomir… Tu n'as pas remarqué ?

Fred reste silencieux, il n'a rien remarqué, parce qu'il ne veut rien remarquer.

- Non... souffle-t-il faiblement. Je n'ai rien remarqué...

- Ah... Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? C'est notre Tinette, on ne peut pas la laisser subir ça.

**- **On ne peut rien faire. _Meuble à sens notarial_, tu te rappelles ?

George baisse la tête, et un silence macabre s'installe entre eux.

X

Au bout de ce qui semble une éternité, Rachel ressort de la pièce et retourne dans la véranda. Les jumeaux n'ont pas bougé d'un iota, et ont l'air anéantis.

_- Mani martien a' lye ? (qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?)._

Ils se retournent faiblement. Fred est éteint, George a les yeux rougis.

_- George !_ s'exclame Rachel avec le peu de panache qui lui reste. _Lle nolle ? (tu as pleuré ?)_ _Mani marte ? (qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?) Lle olvanne melalle ? (tu as perdu ta copine ?)_

George se lève brutalement et va serrer Rachel contre lui, éclatant en sanglots.

- Oula ! Moi aussi je t'aime, Georgie !

- Je ne savais pas, hoquette-t-il, si j'avais su… Je suis désolé…

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne savais pas ?

- En fait je crois que j'avais compris, mais je ne voulais pas voir, c'était trop horrible. Trop horrible…

Rachel se raidit, George est au courant. Elle jette un œil à Fred.

- Je ne pouvais plus garder ça pour moi tout seul, c'était trop dur… Je viens juste de lui dire, et il n'y a que lui qui est au courant.

George continue de sangloter contre Rachel qui lui rend son étreinte.

_- Sika, George (Calme-toi). _Tu sais, ça fait un an ! J'ai l'habitude maintenant !

- Mais c'est...

- ... la réalité ! le coupe Rachel.

- MAIS QUAND MEME ! s'écrie George en se remettant à pleurer.

Rachel lui frotte affectueusement le dos, et sourit, amusée.

- C'est moi qui subit, et c'est toi qui pleure ! Moi je ne pleure pas, regarde ! Ca ne sert à rien !

George renifle et se serre un peu plus contre elle.

- Mais je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un puisse te faire du mal !

Le sourire de Rachel reste, mais c'est désormais un sourire sans joie.

_Pourtant vous m'en faite de plus en plus vous deux, avec vos lapsus…_

Rachel met environ trente minutes à calmer George, Fred est silencieux, et observe les allers et venus des esclaves dans la maison.

* * *

**Le chapitre aurait pu être un tantinet plus long, mais j'avais peur que ça fasse beaucoup ! J'espère en avoir mis suffisamment pour vous tenir en haleine jusqu'à la rentrée ! Je vous fais, je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances et je vous promet d'écrire le plus de chapitre possibles cet été (et pourquoi pas de la finir). Pensée spéciale à mes fidèles lectrices ! A Septembre !**


	11. Le cadeau d'anniversaire

**Je suis toujours en vacances, mais je profite d'une soirée chez des amis pour publier le chapitre 11 ! Je rentre Samedi, normalement j'étais pas censé publier avant Samedi, mais comme ce soir j'ai accès à internet, je vous fais ce petit cadeau ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, et je remercie, et salue, les nouvelles venues ! **

**Je remercie tout particulièrement Elea pour sa superbe review. Pour répondre à ta question, oui, Bill va revenir, d'ailleurs il revient indirectement dans ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est de la guerre, elle va prendre une grosse place dans l'histoire, mais ce sera dans les chapitres suivants.**

**Autre chose, je me suis rendu compte d'une bourde énorme concernant Charlie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis persuadée qu'il est né en 1976 (date de naissance de Percy) alors qu'il est de 1972 ! Résultat des courses : il a vingt ans le petit ! Je me disais bien aussi qu'il n'a jamais été à l'école en même temps que Ron… Elle s'est bien gouré la Myley ! Quand j'ai réalisé la chose, j'étais en vacances, et il était trop tard pour rectifier… J'ai donc été obligée de colmater les dégâts : on va dire que Charlie est encore à Howgarts parce qu'il fait un stage (comment ça y'a pas de stage à Poudlard ? M'en fou ! C'est mon Univers, je fais ce que je veux ! Et je dis qu'on peut faire des études supérieures à Poudlard !) pendant trois ans (oui, il **_**doit**_** être à Hogwarts en même temps que les jumeaux). J'ai édité le dialogue entre Charlie et Hugo dans le chapitre neuf : Charlie n'a pas deux ans de plus que Rachel, mais six ! Voilà, j'avoue, ça fait un peu détournement de mineur, mais c'était franchement pas volontaire ! Pardon à mes lecteurs pour cette erreur monumentale.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Le chapitre est publié à la va vite, je vais peut-être le modifier quand je rentrerai. J'espère seulement pas avoir de problème avec internet à mon retour !**

Désemparée, humiliée, elle a l'impression d'avoir laissé ses vêtements sur le lit de Charlie. George ne cesse de la dévisager comme si elle était devenue une bête curieuse. Elle ne sait plus où se mettre, c'est comme si le mot _pute_ clignotait en lettres colorées sur son visage.

- ­_Sut ta yoine ? (Ca a commencé comment ?)_ finit par articuler faiblement George.

Les mains de Rachel se crispent sur sa tunique.

_- Er're, Charlie cuire di'thang a' sanamin e' sambeho… (Un jour Charlie a demandé à un esclave de me faire monter dans sa chambre…)_ répond Rachel sans le regarder.

Fred fronce les sourcils, il n'a jamais demandé à Rachel « comment ça a commencé ». George frissonne et le bas de son visage se tord dans un rictus de dégoût. Rachel aimerait disparaître, elle ne veut pas répondre à d'autres questions. Malheureusement pour elle, lorsque George est perturbé, il est très bavard…

­_- Eller nir' di'thangae ie' kard ! (Il y a beaucoup d'esclaves dans cette maison !) Mankoi lle ? (Alors pourquoi toi ?)_

Fred ouvre la bouche, l'air de dire « non mais t'es con, ou quoi ? ».

_- Amin uuma sinta… (je ne sais pas…)_ répond simplement Rachel.

_- Ro noxa ere' lle ? (Il ne touche que toi ?)_

_- Nowa… (Je crois…)_

George se taie pendant un court moment avant de poser une question des plus étranges :

_- Mani taa kernalle tyav ? (Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?)_

Fred avale de travers, _qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question débile ?_ Le visage de Rachel se peint de stupéfaction, _qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question débile ?_ C'est la curiosité des puceaux ? Plusieurs réponses évidentes se cognent dans sa tête, _je me sens humiliée pour le reste de ma vie_, ou encore, _j'ai l'impression d'être un réceptacle ambulant_. Finalement, elle ne répond que par un seul mot, un mot simple qui résume tout :

- Mal.

George déglutit, cette réponse semble l'avoir glacé encore plus. Fred crispe ses paupières comme pour effacer de sa mémoire ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Rachel détourne le visage, elle ne veut pas pleurer devant eux, mais les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes, alimentées par les souvenirs des sensations, et des situations. Fred semble s'en rendre compte, il se lève et va s'asseoir près d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui et se laisse consoler.

_- Amin ikotane mernaya vinal lle (J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider)_ murmure Fred en embrassant sa tempe.

George se sent de trop, et laisse le couple seul pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Les deux autres ne semblent pas l'avoir remarqué. Ils restent silencieux un long moment, Rachel retient ses larmes, elle refuse de pleurer devant qui que ce soit. Puis Fred se met à parler :

- Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis, commence-t-il.

Rachel inspire une longue bouffée d'oxygène, ce début de conversation ne lui plait pas du tout.

- Je peux plus supporter toute cette situation avec Charlie. Ca me rend malade de te voir partir avec lui, sans rien pouvoir faire… Et puis, savoir ce que vous faîtes sans _vraiment_ savoir, c'est pire que tout…

Rachel fronce les sourcils, et a un sourire ironique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais ? dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique. Participer ? Assister ? Si tu veux je peux te faire des fiches de tout ce qu'il me fait, en détails, jour après jour !

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas voulu dire ça ! s'exclame Fred, choqué. Jamais de la vie je ne pourrais te faire ça !

- _Lle uuma merna amin ?_ _(Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?)_

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais pas… comme ça.

_- Sut, san ? (Comment alors ?)_

Elle se rapproche de lui, et le murmure à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ils se regardent une dizaine de secondes, puis elle l'embrasse tendrement.

_- Sina men ! (Comme ça !)_ répond Fred une fois qu'ils se sont écartés.

Elle sourit, mais pas pour longtemps.

- Faut vraiment trouver un truc pour virer Charlie, recommence Fred.

- On a qu'à le castrer !

Fred éclate de rire.

- Couper les couilles de mon frère réglerait le problème, c'est certain… et te payerait un aller simple pour Azkaban !

Rachel opine, Fred se gratte la tête.

- En fait, il faudrait que Charlie ne puisse plus te toucher… Pas _techniquement_, Rachel ! Disons, qu'il n'en ai plus le _droit._

Rachel fronce les sourcils.

- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Charlie vient d'avoir vingt ans… Et au fait, pourquoi il est toujours à Hogwarts ? Je croyais qu'il voulait travailler avec les dragons !

- Oui, mais là il a trois ans de stages en soins aux créatures magique, potions et sortilèges avant d'avoir vraiment finit ses études.

- Ah, je ne savais pas… De toute façon, il est majeur, je peux être à lui quand il veut. Tu sais comment ça marche.

Fred semble avoir une illumination.

- MAIS OUI, C'EST CA !

Rachel fait un bond.

- Ca, quoi ?

Fred ne répond pas mais prend sa baguette.

- _Accio livre d'Histoire Juridique._

- Hein ? Livre d'Histoire Juridique ? C'est quoi ça ?

Fred ne lui répond pas et cherche activement en tournant les pages.

- Fred ?

- Voilà ! Je savais que je l'avais lu quelque part !

- Lu quoi ? demande Rachel qui ne comprenant rien.

- Ecoute ça, _« Article 40 – est déclaré en ces termes que la propriété d'un esclave peut s'acquérir par simple demande sous réserve que le demandeur appartienne à la famille du Maître principal du demandé esclave. »_

Si le ton de Fred est triomphant, Rachel est complètement perdue.

- Je n'ai absolument _rien_ compris du tout ! Ca veut dire quoi ce charabia ?

- Ca veut dire que, dès qu'il en aura envie, mon frère va te réclamer pour que tu sois entièrement à lui. Et donc, plus personne d'autre que lui ne pourra te toucher.

- Oui, ça je sais, fait tristement Rachel.

- Sauf si je suis plus rapide !

Rachel a un blanc.

- Plus… rapide ?...

- Dans quelques mois j'ai quinze ans, je vais te demander à papa !

Cette déclaration fait l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête de la jeune fille. Comment ça, la demander ?

- Je voulais un nouveau balai, mais tant pis ! De toute façon j'en ai eu un il y a deux mois ! Tu seras mon cadeau d'anniversaire ! annonce-t-il tout joyeux. A moi et à George !

En voyant l'air choqué, horrifié et inquiet de Rachel, Fred lui caresse la joue.

- Eh ! N'ai pas peur _Tinetamin_ ! Tu es mon petit amour, je ne te ferai aucun mal, jamais. Tu seras juste _à moi (et à George)_, et comme ça, on pourra te protéger, prendre soin de toi, et plus personne ne pourra te toucher contre ta volonté.

Fière de son plan, Fred l'embrasse avec toute sa passion, mais Rachel a beaucoup de mal à répondre et à retenir ses larmes d'horreur. Etre mise au même niveau qu'un balai ne lui fait pas du tout plaisir.

_« Le jour où les jumeaux parleront de toi en objet, tu les aura perdus »._

_En cadeau d'anniversaire ? Et puis quoi encore ?!_

- Tu… tu veux… me demander… en cadeau ? répète Rachel, en état de choc.

- Oui ! C'est la solution !

- Un… cadeau… comme… celui qu'on met… sous le sapin ?...

Si Rachel est dévastée, Fred ne semble absolument pas s'en rendre compte, et éclate de rire à sa dernière remarque.

- Oui, comme le cadeau sous le sapin ! Enfin, se reprend-t-il, non ! Je ne te mettrai pas sous le sapin tite Tinette ! Quand même pas ! Et puis, de toute façon, Noël c'est déjà passé ! Mais t'en fais pas, je vais t'épargner le papier d'emballage et le petit nœud !

_Trop aimable !_ pense Rachel avec un sourire à la « tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

- Quoi que tu serais mignonne avec un petit nœud, fait Fred amoureusement.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je ferme mon bec, ou je lui pète la tête ?_

Elle choisi la première option et laisse Fred caresser son dos, un frisson de colère lui parcourant l'échine.

- Ca va être super mon n'amour ! Il n'y aura plus que toi et moi… et George.

Il commence à embrasser son cou, mais elle se crispe de dégoût et fait un petit geste réflexe de l'épaule pour se dégager. Il s'en rend compte, et recule, surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as _melisamin_ ?

Qu'il l'appelle _melisamin_ après lui avoir annoncé cette horrible nouvelle est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Rachel ouvre la bouche pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle pense de leur _plan_, mais bizarrement, elle n'y arrive pas, quelque chose en elle lui dit qu'elle ne peut pas contester, qu'elle ne peut plus.

- Rien. Enfin, si. Tu veux… que je sois un cadeau, comme le serait… une esclave ? demande Rachel, une dernière mise au point comme un dernier espoir qu'il est toujours _là_.

Fred semble perturbé par sa question, et répond le plus simplement du monde :

- Mais, tu _es_ une esclave !

Le visage de Rachel se crispe de colère. Elle se lève d'un bond, et le regarde avec haine.

- Ah ! Très bien, je suis une esclave !

Son air furibond alerte Fred qui ne comprend pas sa réaction.

- Rachel ? fait-il, inquiet.

- Parfait ! Parfait ! dit-elle en marchant rapidement vers la sortie.

- N'amour ?

- L'esclave va aller se reposer ! Elle a mal à la tête !

Comprenant la bourde qu'il vient de faire, le garçon essaye de rattraper la donne.

- Tinette ! Reviens ! Esclave n'est qu'un mot ! Rachel ?!

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui claque la porte au nez.

X

George est assis à son bureau, lorsqu'on frappe à la porte.

- Entrez.

Un Fred abattu entre dans la pièce.

- Je te dérange ? demande-t-il d'une voix éteinte

- Non, j'écris une lettre à Katie. Ca va, toi ?

- Oui, oui, tout va bien.

- T'es sûr ?!

- Certain ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui dis à Katie ?

- Je lui demande si elle veut venir passer la deuxième semaine à la maison.

- A la maison ? s'étonne Fred. Tu veux dire, ici ?

- Non, dans notre autre maison. Tu sais, celle qui n'existe pas !

- Ah ah ! Très drôle !

- Donc, ça ne te dérange pas qu'elle vienne ?

- Ah non ! Tu es libre d'inviter ta copine chez toi ! Je t'y autorise !

- Trop aimable !

- je t'en prie !

Fred s'assoit sur le lit de son jumeau et observe les photos posées sur la table : lui et George, eux deux avec Lee, Angelina et Katie, George et Katie, et plus loin, une photo plus poussiéreuse, plus ancienne. Il tend une main pour s'en saisir. Rachel est dans leurs bras à tous les deux, ils rient, et chacun l'embrasse sur une joue. Elle a été prise il y a un an, ils n'en ont refait aucune depuis.

_Ah ! Très bien ! Je suis une esclave !_

Fred repose la photo. Il a fait une énorme gaffe.

_Esclave n'est qu'un mot ! Pourquoi elle a réagit comme ça ?! Quand elle me traite de sorcier, je ne prends pas la mouche !_

- Faut qu'on refasse un stock de fausses baguettes, annonce George tout en continuant sa lettre. J'ai deux ou trois acheteurs potentiels. J'en ai promis une à Katie pour son anniversaire.

_Tiens, l'anniversaire revient sur le tapis ! Comme c'est bizarre !_

- Elle veut une fausse baguette ?

- Ouais… Et du coup, elle me demande ce que je veux, moi. Tu te rends compte, c'est dans quatre mois, et elle me pose déjà la question !

- Et tu lui as répondu quoi ?

- Que je ne savais pas. Et toi, tu veux toujours ton nouveau balai ?

Fred hésite à répondre. Il reste muet quelques secondes, puis décide de jouer carte sur table.

- Non.

- Ah bon ? s'étonne George. Pourtant tu as fait toute une scène à papa pour l'avoir !

- Je sais… Mais je veux autre chose, maintenant.

- Et c'est quoi ?

Fred hésite encore un peu avant de répondre dans un souffle :

- Tinette.

Le mot semble mettre plusieurs secondes à atteindre le cerveau de George qui regarde son frère en clignant bêtement des yeux.

- Tinette ? Tu veux dire, _à la place_ de ton balai ?

Fred acquiesce. George tente d'enregistrer l'information.

- Mais euh, pourquoi tu veux la tenir en laisse ? Tu ne la trouves pas _suffisamment_ attachée à toi ?

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! s'exclame Fred. Tinette ne sera que _légalement_ à moi, je la laisserai tranquille, jamais je ne la forcerai à quoique ce soit ! (George hausse les sourcils, perplexe). C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour la protéger de Charlie. Si je ne la demande pas, Charlie le fera, et je peux pas laisser faire ça. Quand Rachel sera à moi - et à toi aussi, si tu veux, rien ne pourra plus lui arriver, on pourra la protéger, George. Et puis, je ne laisserai plus _personne_ la toucher, ce sera _ma_ Tinette !

George laisse sa plume glisser d'entre ses doigts, les sourcils froncés, la bouche crispée d'appréhension.

- Et Tinette, elle est d'accord ? Tu lui en as parlé ?

- Oui. Elle était assez hésitante d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas l'air aussi enthousiaste que moi…

_Tu m'étonnes !_

- Ah bon ?!

- Ouais, fait tristement Fred. On s'est un peu disputés… Elle n'a pas apprécié que je la traite d'esclave…

- Tu l'as traitée d'esclave ?!

- Oui… Elle est partie en claquant la porte, elle avait l'air en rogne ! C'est ridicule ! Quand elle me traite de sorcier, je ne dis rien ! C'est ce que je suis ! Bah elle, c'est une esclave ! Faut appeler un chat, un chat !

Fred renifle. George se sent désemparé face au désespoir de son jumeau. Il s'approche, et le prend dans ses bras pour le consoler. Le fait que Fred ait l'intention de demander _Rachel_ en _cadeau d'anniversaire_ l'a beaucoup troublé. Certes, ils pourront la protéger, mais George a comme l'impression qu'il ne devra pas _seulement_ protéger Rachel _de Charlie_.

X

Le lendemain, Arthur Weasley marche dans les longs corridors du Ministère. C'est un vrai chahut, les gens courent dans tous les sens, et saluent à peine leur supérieur.

- Une tragédie, se plaint un vieux sorcier dans un tableau en se mouchant dans le chapeau du sorcier du tableau voisin.

- Eh ! fait celui-ci avant de reprendre d'un geste ferme son chapeau.

Arthur fronce les sourcils et continue d'avancer d'un pas rapide. Il finit par arriver dans les quartiers principaux du département Justice. A peine arrivé, un homme lui saute littéralement dessus.

- Par Merlin ! Arthur, c'est terrible !

- Que se passe-t-il, James ?

- Tu n'as pas lu la gazette de ce matin ?

- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Mais par tous les saints, que se passe-t-il ?

Pour toute réponse, James Potter lui jette le journal au visage. Arthur écarquille les yeux en voyant les gros titres scintiller :

_**LE GOUVERNEMENT FRANÇAIS RENVERSE**_

En première page, un homme courbe l'échine et est assailli par des centaines de personnes enragées.

- C'est finit Arthur, Philibert est tombé hier soir. Ils ont gagné. Le Ministre va être tué par les révolutionnaires, pour l'exemple. Un nouveau gouvernement va être mis en place, un gouvernement dans lequel l'esclavage des moldus sera interdit !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si le mouvement s'étend jusqu'ici ? demande un autre homme, inquiet.

- On attend, mais pour l'instant, il y a peu de risques.

- Arthur, les moldus français ont été déclarés humains, presque au même titre que les sorciers. L'esclavage est désormais considéré comme un crime contre l'humanité ! Non, mais tu imagines ? Ca pourrait donner des idées aux moldus de notre pays.

- Peut-être. Envoyez un hibou à Albus Dumbledore pour lui faire part de la situation. En tant que Ministre des Armées, il est le mieux placé pour agir.

Arthur tente d'entrer dans son bureau mais le regard gêné de James Potter et des autres hommes l'en dissuade.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il… Il y a… autre chose Arthur…

- Eh bien ? Parlez !

- Il y a de grandes chances que les idées se propagent jusqu'en Angleterre parce que…

- Parce que quoi ? s'énerve Arthur.

- Les troupes, c'est ton fils qui les conduisait.

- Il y a une photo de Bill en deuxième page… Il peut très bien revenir en Angleterre, et mettre ses idées révolutionnaires dans les têtes des tribus moldues.

Un grand silence s'installe dans la large salle, tout le monde guette la réaction d'Arthur Weasley avec appréhension. Mais celui-ci reste parfaitement impassible, calme et annonce d'un ton autoritaire en avançant vers son bureau :

- Placez un périmètre de sécurité tout autour du pays, je veux des détraqueurs à chaque frontière, devant chaque rivière, chaque étang, chaque flaque d'eau. Déployer _tous_ les moyens mis à votre disposition pour l'empêcher d'entrer. Si jamais il est appréhendé, envoyez-le immédiatement à Azkaban.

Les autres sorciers le suivent, contestataires.

- Mais, enfin, Arthur…

- Pour le reste, le coupe Arthur, voyez avec Dumbledore.

Il leur ferme la porte de son bureau.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demande un homme.

- _« Voyons avec Dumbledore »_ ! répond James.

X

George s'est retourné dans son lit toute la nuit. Les souvenirs d'une vieille conversation avec Fred, en première année.

_« Cette nuit, j'ai fais un cauchemar »_

_« J'ai peur de changer »_

_« Je l'ai vue embrasser un garçon, je me suis mis en colère »_

_« Ce sera vraiment ma Tinette »_

Il se relève brutalement. Dehors, le soleil montre à peine le bout de ses rayons. Il se lève, et décide d'aller faire un petit tour du côté du Quartier des Esclaves. Le jardin est désert, et l'air encore frais. Il entre dans le cabanon silencieux de Doni, et trouve, sans surprise, sa sœur endormie dans un hamac. Il avance en scrutant la pièce. En voulant tourner dans l'autre petite pièce, il tombe nez à nez sur Doni qui semble très étonnée de le voir là.

- Maître George ? Que faîtes-vous ici ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je suis venu à vrai dire. Tu ne peux pas faire grand-chose…

- A quel propos ?

George baisse la tête, Doni fronce les sourcils.

- Maître George ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ca se trouve, je m'inquiète pour rien, hein… Mais, je crois que Rachel… a besoin d'aide…

X

George se sent stupide d'être allé voir une esclave pour lui demander de l'aide. Que peut-elle faire ? Bien sûr, il lui a énoncé le problème, et Doni l'a écouté en acquiesçant. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Il avait seulement besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Peut-être que Doni en parlera à Ginny qui ira en parler à leur père, ou leur mère. Il se sent vraiment ridicule. Et puis son frère l'est tout autant ! Demander une _esclave_ comme cadeau d'anniversaire ! Quelle connerie ! Rachel a sûrement été ravie d'avoir été comparée à un balai de course !

Doni le regarde partir à la fois angoissée et soulagée : si Fred semble être pratiquement perdu, il y a encore de l'espoir pour George. A côté d'elle Ginny s'agite dans son sommeil et elle fronce les sourcils en se pinçant les lèvres. Elle pourrait lui demander… Non. Après l'autre fois, ce serait une mission suicide. Quoique, peut-être que si elle lui rappelle certaines choses, il y a des chances pour qu'elle accepte. De toute façon elle n'a pas le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

D'un pas hésitant elle franchit le seuil de sa petite demeure, et se dirige vers le Manoir.

Elle prend la véranda qui mène au salon et la trouve déjà levée, assise sur un des fauteuils en velours, un livre dans les mains. En sentant quelqu'un approcher, Molly lève les yeux de son livre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demande-t-elle d'un ton glaciale.

Voyant que Doni reste muette, Molly commence à s'énerver :

- Je t'ai demandé quelque chose, Doni ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

- J'aimerais… vous demander quelque chose Madame…

- Quel genre de chose ?

- Un service.

Molly éclate de rire, Doni frissonne.

- Un service ? Vraiment ? Eh bien, tu ne manques pas de culot ! J'imagine que ça doit être d'une importance capitale, pour que tu _oses_ venir ici !

Les frissons de Doni se multiplient, mais elle ne se démonte pas.

- Votre fils, Frederic, a la ferme intention de… demander Rachel pour ses quinze ans.

Un faible blanc passe rapidement sur le visage de Molly qui reprend de la contenance en haussant les sourcils.

- Je croyais qu'il voulait un balai !

- Il a changé d'avis.

- Ah. Et alors ?

- Je vous demande de refuser.

Molly éclate à nouveau de rire, un rire sardonique, sans l'ombre d'un charme.

- C'est pour _ça_ que tu viens me déranger ? Tu ne manques_ vraiment_ pas de culot ! Surtout après m'avoir _poliment_ refusé ton aide la dernière fois !

Doni baisse la tête. Elle a peur, pourtant, elle _sait_ que la sorcière ne lui fera aucun mal. Celle-ci l'observe, puis reprend d'un ton neutre :

- Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?

- Pour sauver votre fils.

Molly, qui s'est levée, se retourne brusquement. Voyant qu'elle a capté son attention, Doni se lance :

- Si Fred devient le Maître de Rachel, il tombera définitivement, et sera irrécupérable, et vous le savez.

- Je t'interdis de…

- Vous le savez. Lui donner Rachel, ce serait comme ouvrir la porte d'un prisonnier et regarder s'il va sortir. Fred n'a besoin de ça.

- Ta… manie… de scanner le mental des gens est… exaspérante, et extrêmement déplacée. Tu t'en rends compte j'espère ?

- Et _votre_ manie de nous _troquer_ ! Même un hibou a plus de valeur que nous à vos yeux.

Doni sait qu'elle devient horriblement insolente, mais elle s'en fiche, elle n'en peut plus.

- Un hibou ne coûte pas mille deux cent Gallions ! s'exclame Molly, vibrante de colère.

- Non, mais les hiboux aussi, on les demande en cadeau d'anniversaire… Ou en cadeau de mariage…

- JE T'ORDONNE DE TE TAIRE ! explose Molly.

Doni baisse la tête, consciente qu'elle a été trop loin. Molly la regarde durement, et parle d'un ton empli de rage :

- Sache que je l'ai fais pour te protéger.

- Me protéger ! s'exclame Doni en riant jaune. _Quena, lle ume ta ed' garten ! (Dis plutôt que tu l'as fais par culpabilité), i'tella nosse breid sal' kuila ! (le dernier membre de la famille encore en vie !)._

_- DINA ! (CA SUFFIT !)_ s'écrie Molly_. Amin ume ta ten lle, ten amin ar' ten lye (Je l'ai fais pour toi, pour moi, pour nous)_. _Eller nae uuma elen kirsen_ _(Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution_). Et même si les choses ont mal tournées par la suite, sache que lorsque j'ai pris cette décision, j'avais les meilleures intentions du monde.

- Les plus grandes erreurs de l'histoire ont souvent été faites _avec les meilleures intentions du monde_, marmonne Doni.

_- _Tu aurais préféré rester là-bas ?

Doni ne répond pas, elle n'a pas spécialement envie de se prendre un doloris.

- Réponds. Tu aurais voulu que je te laisse là-bas ? insiste Molly en s'approchant d'elle.

- Au moins j'aurais su pourquoi on ne se parle plus…

- Les choses ont changées.

- Ca, je l'avais remarqué.

- Ecoute-moi Doni, et écoute-moi bien, parce que je ne le répèterai pas : j'ai besoin de te savoir près de moi. J'ai besoin de savoir que si je regarde par la fenêtre je te verrai.

Une larme roule sur la joue de Doni, Molly semble hésiter avant de tendre sa main, et l'essuie du revers de l'index. Avec appréhension, la moldue sursaute, puis regarde le doigt descendre lentement le long de sa joue.

- Je verrai ce que je peux faire, annonce Molly. Maintenant vas-t-en.

La main de Molly se retire brutalement, et la sorcière retourne à son livre. Doni a froid, tellement froid. Voyant que Molly ne lui accorde plus aucune attention, la jeune femme se retourne et quitte la pièce, le cœur douloureux.

_- Pourquoi tu pleures petite fille ? _

X

En ouvrant les yeux, Rachel sursaute violement : elle n'est plus sur sa paillasse. Elle regarde autour d'elle, mais à peine un dixième de seconde plus tard, sa bouche se tord en un rictus de « j'aurais dû m'en douter ». Fred Weasley la tient contre lui, et est encore profondément endormi. Elle l'observe, un sourire attendrit sur le visage et caresse ses cheveux. Il remue un peu, puis resserre son étreinte en grimpant à moitié sur elle. Elle grimace, amusée, lorsqu'elle réalise qu'il doit faire un rêve très intéressant. De longues minutes s'écoulent avant que le jeune garçon ne se réveille.

Il lui sourit, puis scelle immédiatement leurs bouches.

_- Venima kaimel ?! (T'as fais de beaux rêves ?!)_ demande-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_- Saivenima ! (Oh oui, très beaux !)_ répond-t-il en embrassant son cou.

­_- Amin tyaval ! (Ca se sent !)_

_- Hiraetha… (Désolé…)_

- Y'a pas de mal ! Du moment que tu ne m'en fais pas…

- Rachel ! s'exclame Fred, indigné.

- Et puis d'abord, comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Je ne me rappelle pas m'être endormie dans ta chambre hier soir !

Fred se mord les lèvres.

- J'avais juste envie de dormir avec toi…

Il baisse la tête, comme un enfant qu'on aurait pris en faute.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas me rejoindre dans ma cabane ?

- On est bien mieux ici !

- Parce qu'il y a plus de place ? demande Rachel d'un ton lourd de sous-entendu.

- Non ! Parce que c'est plus confortable ! Honnêtement, tu es mieux dans mon lit que sur ton matelas en paille !

_C'est vrai._

- Je suppose que tu as utilisé la magie pour me faire venir jusqu'ici ?! _Accio Tinette_, et j'ai volé jusqu'à ta fenêtre ?

- Non ! Jamais je n'utiliserais le sortilège d'attraction sur toi ! Et puis, ça t'aurait réveillée ! Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. J'ai été te chercher, et je t'ai portée jusqu'ici. Tu étais entrain de dormir quand je t'ai mise sous les draps.

Rachel a l'air plutôt étonnée, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça !

- Tu as bien dormi ? lui demande-t-il d'un ton aimable.

- Oui. Mais ne crois pas que je t'ai pardonné le coup de l'esclave pour autant ! Je ne t'ai pas pardonné du tout !

Fred se blottit conte son oreiller, mal à l'aise.

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

- Peut-être, mais tu l'as fais.

- Rachel, ce que je voulais dire c'est que, c'est malheureux à dire, mais tu _es_ une esclave, tout comme je _suis_ un sorcier. Ce sont des choses qu'on ne peut pas changer. Et crois-moi, j'aurais préféré que ce soit différent, mais c'est impossible. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Rachel se tourne, il a raison, mais elle ne l'admettra pas. Du moins, pas devant lui. Il se rapproche d'elle, et murmure à son oreille :

- _Tarienin_, tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'on soit ensemble, et heureux ensemble. Je ferai tout pour ça. Je te promets que je te libèrerai dès que je le pourrais, mais pour l'instant, il faut faire avec ce qu'on a.

- Je rêve, ou tu commences à prendre en sagesse ? s'étonne Rachel avec un petit sourire.

- Je ferai tout pour te sortir des griffes de Charlie.

- Serais-je redevenue une damoiselle en détresse à tes yeux ?

Fred sourit.

- Tu ne resteras pas en détresse bien longtemps, ma petite damoiselle !

Elle lui rend son sourire et le laisse l'embrasser.

Ils restent à se câliner encore un moment. Ca ne va jamais très loin, le sorcier freine à chaque fois, au grand dam de Rachel, qui commence à se pose des questions. Et cette fois-ci encore, au moment où les choses prennent un peu d'ampleur, Fred se raidit, et recule.

- Bon, je crois que je vais aller petit-déjeuner, sinon ma mère va me noyer dans mon bol !

Rachel se retient (très) fortement de lui rétorquer « non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? » et le regarde passer sa robe de sorcier, ses yeux lançants des éclairs courroucés.

- Tu peux rester ici encore un peu si tu veux.

Il se penche, l'embrasse très légèrement, et sors de la chambre. Rachel pousse un cri de frustration, et mord rageusement dans l'oreiller. Elle est très vexée, et de plus en plus inquiète. Peut-être que Fred ne la trouve pas si belle que ça après tout… Peut-être qu'il n'a pas envie de la toucher. Elle commence à chercher tous les défauts qui pourraient rebuter le sorcier, et fait une liste mentale de tout ce qu'elle n'aime pas chez elle. Au bout de trente secondes de creusage de ciboulot, _la_ réponse lui apparaît limpide : peut-être n'a-t-il pas envie de la toucher _parce que c'est une moldue_, et que ça le dégoûte. Son sang est sale, sa peau doit l'être aussi, et toute sa personne par la même occasion. C'est forcément ça.

_Pourtant Charlie n'a jamais été dégoûté, ni par toi, ni par ton sang,_ fait une voix dans sa tête. _Et tu sais à quel point il aurait pu l'être, pour les deux cas._

Elle garde l'oreiller contre sa poitrine, et fixe tristement le plafond.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Fred soupire, et tente de retrouver son calme. Il était moins une. La prochaine fois, il ne pourra peut-être pas s'arrêter à temps.

X

Le petit déjeuner se déroule dans le calme. Ginny manque bien évidemment à l'appel, depuis le début des vacances, elle refuse de quitter Doni. Molly observe les jumeaux avec appréhension, et lorsque Fred prend enfin la parole, elle prend une grande inspiration.

- Papa, commence l'adolescent.

George sait que le moment qu'il a tant redouté est enfin arrivé. Il se concentre sur son assiette alors que son jumeau continue :

- Tu te rappelles que je vous avais demandé un balai pour mes quinze ans ?

- Oh que oui, Fred ! soupire Arthur, ça, pour m'en souvenir, je m'en souviens ! Et bien, il y a un problème ? Tu veux une marque particulière ? Le nouveau Nimbus est prêt, je peux t'en avoir un.

- Mais, il n'est pas encore commercialisé ! objecte Ron.

- Ca c'est pas un problème, répond son père. Je peux m'arranger avec Robson.

George fronce les sourcils.

- Euh, fait Fred mal à l'aise, eh ben en fait euh… Je… ne veux plus de balai…

- Vraiment ? s'étonne Arthur en avalant une bouchée de bacon. Puis-je en connaître la raison ?

- Je… Voilà, je voudrais avoir Rachel à la place.

La nouvelle provoque un raz de marée autour de lui : George plonge dans son café, et Charlie s'étouffe bruyamment avec son omelette. Molly reste stoïque, et attend la suite.

- Rachel ? répète le paternel. Pourquoi ?

Charlie regarde son petit frère en haussant les sourcils, l'air sournois.

- Il veut sûrement pouvoir se la faire en toute tranquillité !

Sa mère avale de travers, Ron rougit comme le gamin qu'il est, et George descend deux tasses de café.

- Charlie, fait distraitement Arthur en prenant des œufs brouillés, il y a deux choses dont j'ai horreur : l'insolence et la vulgarité.

- Pardon papa, répond Charlie d'une voix traînante.

- Papa je te promets que Rachel sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire, et mon cadeau de noël pour les vingt ans à venir !

- A ce point-là ! s'exclame son père. Eh bien, je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que cette esclave t'appartienne après tout.

Fred sourit, Charlie tire une tête de cinq cent pieds de long et George prie le ciel, les oiseaux, et la terre pour un miracle… qui finit par arriver.

- Arthur, chéri, commence Molly d'une voix mielleuse. Je ne crois pas que ce cadeau soit sans inconvénient, au contraire.

Le sourire de Fred s'affaisse soudainement. George et Charlie écoutent avec attention, à nouveau pleins d'espoir pour le miracle.

- Fred est jeune, c'est encore un enfant. Il n'est pas assez mature et responsable pour avoir une esclave à lui seul.

- Et depuis quand faut être mature et responsable pour avoir des esclaves ? demande Fred d'un ton hargneux.

Molly l'ignore.

- Je crois qu'il est préférable d'attendre encore un peu, au moins qu'il soit majeur. D'autant plus que la détention d'esclave chez un mineur est interdite par la loi…

George se serait presque levé pour se jeter au cou de sa mère. Fred par contre, aimerait bien l'étrangler. Arthur semble réfléchir, puis articule calmement :

- Tu as sans doute raison, Molly. Fred, je suggère d'attendre ta majorité. Je te mets Rachel de côté pour tes vingt ans, c'est promis. Ta mère a raison, il est stupide de te donner une esclave maintenant alors que tu n'en as pas besoin !

Molly jette un coup d'œil distrait à Doni. Celle-ci la remercie silencieusement d'un signe de tête, et lui sourit timidement.

- MES VINGT ANS ?! VOUS VOULEZ QUE J'ATTENDE CINQ ANS ?! C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE ?

- FREDERIC VEUX-TU SURVEILLER TON LANGAGE ! rugit son père.

La bouche de Fred se tord de colère, et il quitte la table en tirant sur la nappe. Tous les bols, assiettes et couverts s'écrasent sur le sol.

_Ca aurait pu être pire !_ pense George.

X

Fred remonte les escaliers, et retourne à sa chambre. Alors qu'il s'apprête à tourner la poignée, quelqu'un le plaque violemment contre le bois de la porte.

- T'es qu'un sale petit emmerdeur ! fait Charlie les dents serrées. Tu sais comment on appel ce que tu viens de faire ?

- On appel ça anticiper !

- Non ! On appel ça trahir ! répond son aîné en lui tordant douloureusement le bras derrière le dos pour l'empêcher d'atteindre la poignée. T'es vraiment un petit con !

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ?!

- Je te signale que j'avais pas l'intention de la demander. J'ai pas envie de moisir ici, et je veux pas m'encombrer d'une fille en partant à la fin de mon stage. Je comptais te la laisser. Mais ce que tu m'as fais là ! C'est plus que dégueulasse ! J'ai été sympa avec toi Fred, j'ai _accepté_ de la partager et de vous laisser ensemble, alors que j'étais pas obligé !

- J'en ai rien à foutre que tu aies accepté ! s'exclame Fred en se dégageant brutalement. J'ai aucun compte à te rendre, t'es qu'un salaud !

- Je suis peut-être un salaud, mais moi au moins je pleure pas pour trois gouttes de sang, et j'aurais jamais comparé Rachel à un balai de course ! Ca a dû lui faire plaisir, tiens ! C'est bien Fred, tu deviens un vrai sorcier, je suis fier de toi !

Le jeune homme fait demi tour avec un clin d'œil, mais avant de descendre les escaliers, il lance une dernière pique :

- Ah, au fait, y'a de fortes chances que tu vois pas beaucoup Rachel cette semaine. A plus tard !

Fred ouvre la porte, et se jette sur son lit.

_« J'aurais jamais comparé Rachel à un balai de course ! »_

_« Ca a dû lui faire plaisir, tiens ! »_

Fred frissonne, il ne l'a fait que pour elle, _pour son bien_. Il n'y avait rien de mal là dedans, n'est-ce pas ? Il renifle, puis ouvre sa commande pour en sortir une vieille robe ayant appartenue à Silba. Il la pose sur son lit, et passe sa baguette au-dessus ; la robe se gonfle petit à petit d'air, imitant un remplissage humain. Elle se met en position assise, et Fred va se lover dans ses bras, la manche de la robe lui caressant affectueusement le bras. Fred ferme les yeux, et imagine Silba le consolant, Silba toujours là, Silba jamais vendue.

X

Charlie a tenu parole, Rachel est pratiquement restée enfermée dans sa chambre durant les jours suivants. George n'a pas du tout apprécié que son aîné se venge sur la jeune fille d'une trahison dont elle n'est pas complice. Molly a finit par connaître la raison qu'a eu Fred de vouloir protéger Rachel, et apprendre, par inadvertance, que son fils de vingt ans force une jeune adolescente de quatorze ans lui a donné la nausée.

- Tu le savais, a-t-elle accusée Doni. Et tu ne m'as rien dis.

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ? Votre fils n'est pas dans son tord, les sorciers ont parfaitement le droit de coucher avec des moldues, _eux_.

Les narines de Molly frémissent en entendant le dernier mot, sur lequel Doni insiste bien.

- Mais dans ce cas-là, c'est presque de la pédophilie. Oh ! Et dire que tu m'as empêchée de la donner à Fred !

- Il aurait fait exactement la même chose que Charlie…

- Mais au moins lui elle l'aime, et puis, ils ont le même âge. Par merlin, Rachel n'est qu'une enfant.

- Fais attention Molly, tu recommences à avoir de la compassion pour nous, méfies-toi, pense à Nouka.

C'est le coup le plus bas et le plus mesquin qu'elle pouvait porter, et la gifle retentissante qui lui pique le visage s'avoue bien méritée. La porte de la cuisine claque violemment, Doni se laisse tomber sur une chaise, la tête dans les mains.

_1965, une jeune fille ouvre sa fenêtre et regarde au dehors, le cherchant désespérément des yeux. Il est en contrebas, à couper des tiges de roseaux. D'un bref mouvement de tête il dégage les cheveux blonds de devant ses yeux. Elle le fixe, le cœur battant, avec l'infime espoir qu'il finira par lever la tête, et la remarquer, au moins la remarquer. Mais les moldus apprennent vite à ne jamais s'approcher d'une sorcière._

**Et voilà ! Rendez-vous Samedi ! Je réponderai aux reviews à mon retour ! J'espère seulement qu'internet ne buggera pas... Bisous !**


	12. La tierce personne

**Blala de l'auteur qui sert à rien :**

**Je remercie mes lectrices pour les reviews du chapitre précédent, et je remercie mes lectrices qui ne laissent pas de review ! Les choses éviluent plus lentement que ce que je pensais, mais accélerer l'affaire gâcherait tout, et ne serait pas "chronologique", ce qui va à l'encontre de la fic. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Biz à toutes !**

* * *

- Pardon ?

- Un problème Tinette ?

- Non. Enfin si, j'ai pas vraiment compris ce que tu viens de me dire !

_Du moins j'espère ne pas avoir compris._

Fred fronce les sourcils.

- Bah c'est pourtant pas très compliqué : la copine de George arrive cette après-midi.

- Comment ça « elle arrive cette après-midi » ?

- Bah elle passe la deuxième semaine de vacance à la maison !

_Ah bah si, j'avais bien compris ! C'est la plaisanterie du mois, là ?!_

- Ah. Et euh… Elle reste jusqu'à quand ?

- Rachel, fait Fred qui semble trouver la jeune fille un peu lente à la détente, si elle passe _la deuxième semaine à la maison_, c'est qu'elle reste jusqu'à la fin ! Elle arrive aujourd'hui Lundi, et elle repart avec nous à Hogwarts Lundi prochain.

_Traduction : je vais devoir me coltiner une sorcière, qui a je ne sais quel niveau d'intolérance raciale, pendant huit jours ! C'est super, il invite ses potes à la maison !_

- Ah. D'accord !

- Elle est avec nous dans l'équipe de Quidditch, au poste de poursuiveur. Tu sais, les poursuiveurs c'est ceux qui…

- Je sais ce que c'est qu'un poursuiveur Fred ! coupe Rachel, agacée.

- Ah, pardon.

- Je ne peux peut-être pas pratiquer la magie, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis ignorante pour autant !

Le visage du sorcier se teint de stupeur sous le ton colérique de Rachel. Celle-ci se rend compte qu'elle s'est un peu énervée, et soupire.

_- Hiraetha (pardon) Amin caela dolnwalya (J'ai un peu mal à la tête). Amin kaimuva n'nil coiasira (Je vais aller me reposer un peu). _A tout à l'heure.

Elle dépasse un Fred inquiet, sans lui jeter un regard. L'arrivée de Katie ne lui a peut-être pas fait très plaisir après tout.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi ! Elle est très sympa Katie !_

X

Et l'arrivée de Katie ne lui a en effet pas du tout fait plaisir. Mais si ce n'était que ça… Le problème quand on a ce genre d'invitée à la maison, c'est que les comportements changent vite. Une tierce personne peut tout chambouler, surtout si elle est en mesure de divulguer des choses qui pourraient compromettre votre réputation à l'école…

La jeune fille sort de l'âtre, et époussette ses vêtements. George se précipite sur elle pour l'embrasser. Le garçon la présente à son père qui l'accueille chaleureusement ; sa mère étant toujours aux abonnés absents. Après de nombreux compliments, dont des « je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le supporter ! » « Papa ! » « Bah quoi ? », arrive finalement le « et au fait George, il est où ton frère ? » de la part d'une Katie très étonnée de ne pas le voir avec son jumeau.

- Fred ? J'en sais rien !

- C'est bizarre, à l'école on vous voit toujours ensemble !

- Ici aussi… Sauf quand il est occupé.

Katie fronce les sourcils, l'air soupçonneux.

- Il est peut-être dans sa chambre, reprend George. Viens, je vais te faire visiter, on finira bien par le trouver.

George lui fait faire le tour du propriétaire, et la jeune fille s'extasie devant la beauté des pièces.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est grand ! C'est vraiment magnifique !

Elle est toutefois surprise de ne pas avoir rencontré de Fred. Il n'était dans aucune pièce visitée.

- Il a disparu ton frère ?

- Je vais finir par croire que tu es venu ici pour mon jumeau, et non pour moi !

Katie lui donne une tape amusée sur l'épaule.

- Imbécile ! C'est juste que j'ai l'habitude de voir _Fred et George_. En tout cas, ce jardin est immense.

- Vas-y, change de sujet ! Ouais, c'est vrai qu'on a de la place, concède George.

- Tu connais la superficie ?

- Environ dix hectares.

La jeune fille écarquille les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

- Viens, on va se poser à l'intérieur, il caille dehors.

Il l'entraîne vers le Manoir, et se dirige avec elle dans la cuisine pour avoir deux tasses de chocolat chaud. Les esclaves, dont Cerene, observent le jeune couple avec curiosité. Les deux adolescents commencent à parler de tout et de rien.

- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Lee, annonce Katie en buvant une gorgée.

- Il va bien ?

- Oui, ça va ! Il retournait en Jamaïque, voir sa famille.

- Cool ! Moi j'aimerais bien partir un peu à l'étranger, la grisaille anglaise j'en ai ma claque ! Cet été, mon paternel part deux semaines en Grèce, mais c'est surtout pour son boulot. Ils veulent parler de la France, un débat, quelque chose comme ça. Mais faut pas en parler, parce qu'avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, la France c'est _le_ sujet tabou !

Katie acquiesce, gênée.

- Tu as lu l'article de la semaine dernière ? tente-t-elle. Celui où ils mentionnaient ton frère ?

- L'article où ils annoncent la chute de Martins ? Ouais, je l'ai lu. Mon père était en rogne.

- Je comprends. Ca a fait un choc à tout le monde, vraiment. Le fils aîné des Weasley, qui se bat aux côtés des moldus et des _ient (sang de bourbe)_. Vous êtes la famille la plus respectée en Angleterre, j'aurais vraiment _jamais_ cru ça possible !

- Ouais, je sais. Mon père n'a pas apprécié qu'il salisse notre Nom. Il l'a jarté de l'arbre généalogique.

- Pas étonnant ! Et ta maman, elle est où ? Je ne l'ai pas vue tout à l'heure ! Elle n'est pas là ?

- Non, elle a été vendue, répond George sans réfléchir, son cerveau réagissant par automatisme au mot _maman_.

- Vendue ? s'étonne Katie. On a _vendu_ ta mère ?

Le garçon semble perdu dans ses pensées, mais une petite ampoule dans sa tête lui signale que quelque chose cloche.

- Quoi ?

- On a vendu ta mère ? répète Katie.

- Ma _mère_ ? On a vendu _ma mère_ ? fait George en fronçant les sourcils.

Katie semble prise au dépourvu.

- Bah ! C'est ce que tu viens de me dire !

Le garçon l'observe en clignant des yeux. Autour d'eux, les esclaves se lancent de regards inquiets. Miriel, qui a comprit la situation, et la méprise du jeune sorcier, décide de lui venir très discrètement en aide. Elle se tourne vers l'établie, et fait semblant de s'adresser aux autres esclaves.

_- Re quenien kyo Nanarlle, ilkyo Silba (Elle parle de votre mère, non de Silba)._

Les autres esclaves prennent un air surpris, mais George semble enfin percuter.

- Ah ! Tu parles de cette mère-là ! (regard suspicieux de la jeune fille). J'en sais rien ! Tu sais, elle, je la vois jamais, elle est assez distante. La maternité, c'est pas vraiment son truc !

Alors que Katie allait répliquer que c'était triste, une porte s'ouvre, laissant entrer un Fred, et de l'oxygène.

- Ah ! Bah vous êtes là ! s'exclame le jumeau en s'approchant d'eux.

- On t'a cherché partout ! fait Katie alors que Fred se penche pour lui faire la bise.

- Salut Kate !

- Où tu étais ?

- Moi ? J'étais… dans le jardin.

- Tout seul ? s'étonne George.

Fred semble réfléchir un court instant.

- … Oui.

X

Rachel s'en est douté, Rachel a eu raison : depuis ce matin, Fred est très fuyant. Il reste beaucoup avec son jumeau, et cette Katie Bell. Et bien évidemment une moldue ne se joint pas à trois sorciers.

Le lendemain, Katie et George partent à la recherche de Fred, occupé à chahuter avec la jeune esclave. Après un « hum, hum » significatif, Fred décolle enfin sa bouche de Rachel et tourne les yeux vers le deuxième couple. Si George est parfaitement neutre, Katie affiche un air choqué et dégoûté.

- Eh bah dis donc ! Je vois que l'amour des moldus, c'est un problème génétique dans cette famille !

_Une raciste, je le savais !_ pense Rachel.

- Quoi ? s'étonne Fred.

- Ca te prend souvent d'embrasser des moldues ?

- Hein ? s'exclame le garçon, indigné (ce qui n'échappe pas du tout à Rachel). Mais non ! Mais pas du tout !

- Bah pourtant… objecte Katie.

Le rouge aux joues, Fred se relève, et laisse la jeune esclave parterre.

- Non, mais là, c'est spécial ! se défend-t-il. Elle, c'est Tinette, c'est différent !

Katie hausse les sourcils.

- Tinette ? Tu veux dire _la_ Tinette ?

- Bah oui _la _Tinette ! Y'en a pas trente-six !

_Ca me touche beaucoup, Fred_, pense la jeune esclave, amère.

Katie porte immédiatement son attention sur Rachel qui n'apprécie pas du tout être le centre d'intérêt d'une sorcière méprisante.

Et Katie est, en effet, méprisante. Elle jauge Rachel du regard, et semble scanner chaque parcelle de son corps.

- Alors c'est toi, la _fameuse_ Rachel ? murmure-t-elle.

_Salut, on se connaît ?!_

- Les jumeaux nous ont _beaucoup_ parlé de toi. Tu es très célèbre chez les Griffondor !

_Vous m'en voyez ravie !_

- Tu sais, j'avais très envie de te rencontrer !

_A ce point ?_

- C'est tellement rare qu'un sorcier soit amoureux d'une moldue, fait Katie avec une moue.

_Bah ça arrive, la preuve !_

- Surtout au point d'en jeter une sorcière !

… _Hein ?_

Rachel a un énorme blanc, et lance un regard empli d'incompréhension et blessé à Fred, qui évite soigneusement de la regarder.

Un grand silence s'installe.

- Hum, hum, fait George, embêté. Ca vous dit une partie de bataille explosive ?!

Katie continue de fixer Rachel tout en marmonnant :

- Va pour la bataille ! Fred ?

Le garçon ferme subrepticement les yeux, comme s'il avait mentalement prié qu'on oublie sa présence, et répond faiblement :

- D'accord. Rachel, vas en cuisine, voir si on a besoin de toi.

Rachel tourne violemment la tête, et ouvre la bouche, outrée.

_Je te demande pardon ? Non mais ça va, oui ! Tu veux pas que je te rapporte un café et des croissants tant qu'on y est ? _

George a également l'air assez surpris, d'avoir vu son jumeau _donner un ordre_ à sa princesse. Le jumeau en question prend une grande bouffée d'oxygène, et suit Katie vers le Manoir. George lance un regard désolé à la jeune esclave, avant de les rejoindre à son tour. Rachel les regarde s'en aller avant de tourner les talons en jurant.

C'est dans cet état de pétage de plomb avancé, que la jeune fille déboule chez Doni, en hurlant.

_- Amin n'uma dural ta ! (Je n'arrive pas à y croire !) __Ya tanya suka nowe ro naa ?! __(Non, mais pour qui il se prend ce con-là ?!) _

De rage, elle balance une casserole en étain sur le sol. La jeune femme, l'observe, ahuris.

_- Ernat' raika ? (Un problème ?)_

_- Raika ?! (Un problème ?!)_ s'étonne Rachel. _Uma, raika ! (Un peu, oui !) _

Elle s'effondre sur le sol, très énervée, et triste.

_Au point d'en jeter une sorcière._

_C'est qui cette sorcière ? Je savais qu'il y aurait une sorcière un jour…_

Un mouchoir se balance sous son nez. Elle lève un visage larmoyant vers Doni qui s'accroupi pour être à sa hauteur.

- Pourquoi tant de haine ? demande-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Rachel se mouche, puis part dans un monologue quasi théâtral.

- C'est depuis l'arrivée de cette sorcière ! Fred m'a évitée toute la journée, hier. A chaque fois, j'avais droit à des « On va s'entraîner pour le match de la rentrée. A plus tard Tinette ! ». Et Tinette, on la laisse en plan ! Ben, voyons ! C'est tout naturel ! Tout à l'heure, j'ai eu droit à quelques minutes d'intimité avec Sa Seigneurie, jusqu'à ce que George et son dindon débarquent ! (Elle prend une voix suraiguë, en posant ses mains sur ses joues) « Ciel, Fred ! Qu'est-ce que ta bouche Weaslayienne fait sur ce bipède indigne à ton rang, au sang souillé ? » Et l'autre imbécile, avec son air outré – je vais lui faire rôtir ses tâches de rousseur, une par une à ce con-là – (prend un ton indigné) « Mais, enfin ! Comment oses-tu m'accuser de pareilles horreurs ?! Je jure que mes lèvres sont aussi pures que le sang qui coule dans mes veines de sorcier, et qui sert à alimenter ma cervelle lobotomisée ! ». Et après, Monsieur qui se prend pour le Roi Weasley ! (prend une voix impérieuse) « Rachel, vas en cuisine ! Tu comprends, je dois me comporter en vrai sorcier et faire bonne impression devant la copine de mon frère ! ». Non, mais à quoi il joue ? Il veut épater le client ?!

Doni hausse un peu les sourcils, puis soupire.

- Tu sais Rachel, Fred a quatorze ans, c'est un ado. C'est très influençable un ado, ça a besoin de se mettre dans le moule pour ne pas se sentir rejeté !

- Et Fred se met dans le moule en jouant au con ?

- Possible…

Rachel a une moue, puis réfléchit quelques instants.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il a… honte de moi… murmure-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Doni se mord la lèvre.

- C'est… possible, Rachel… Du moins, vis-à-vis des autres.

X

Et les jours suivants ne se passent pas mieux. Fred est comme coupé en deux, lorsqu'il reste avec son jumeau et Katie, Rachel lui manque, et lorsqu'il est avec Rachel, il pense à son jumeau et Katie. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir être avec les trois _ensembles_, mais ce n'est pas possible. Il ne peut pas imposer à Katie la présence d'une esclave, ça casserait l'ambiance, et ça ferait désordre. Lorsqu'il est seul avec George, il n'y a aucun problème, ils sont _entre eux_, c'est différent. Mais dans ce genre de situation, avec une invitée en plus, Rachel _doit_ rester à sa place… dans l'ombre…

Quand son frère lui a annoncé, une semaine plus tôt, son intention d'inviter sa dulcinée, Fred a caché son désarroi. Déjà qu'elle accapare George, il faut en plus qu'il s'éloigne de Rachel, _pour des raisons de sécurité_. D'ailleurs, en parlant de Rachel, il ne l'a pas vue depuis deux jours, _pour des raisons de sécurité_, et elle lui manque beaucoup. Être au même endroit qu'elle, mais ne pas pouvoir s'en approcher normalement, _pour des raisons de sécurité_ toujours, est extrêmement frustrant. Et les rares fois où il a l'occasion d'aller la voir, il doit prêter l'oreille, et veiller à ce que les deux autres ne soient pas dans les parages.

En ce Dimanche après-midi, soit la veille de la rentrée, Fred débarque très tôt dans le cabanon de Rachel, et la regarde dormir en s'asseyant parterre. Il sourit, et caresse sa joue du bout des doigts. Il finit par poser sa tête sur le bord de la paillasse, et s'endort. C'est donc un crâne roux que les yeux de Rachel voient en se réveillant. Il est là, il est venu _pour_ elle, comme avant. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux flamboyant ; depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle pas pu avoir son Fred pour elle toute seule sans qu'il ne soit à l'affût du moindre bruit ? Elle se penche et embrasse son cou mis à découvert.

_- Enduin ! (Idiot !)_ chuchote-t-elle en souriant.

_- Enduin asle ! (Idiote toi-même !)_ répond une voix amusée et endormie.

Le sorcier relève la tête et baille.

- Ca te prend souvent de dormir parterre ? demande Rachel en haussant les sourcils.

- Seulement quand les petites Tinettes me manquent trop ! Mais c'est vrai que tu es un peu haute !

Elle le regarde perplexe, alors que Fred sourit machiavéliquement et attrape la jeune fille par la taille pour la faire descendre de son trône et la caler sous lui.

- Bah voilà ! J'ai repris ma place ! annonce-t-il avec un air charmeur.

_Sa place ?_

- Ta place ?

- Oui ! T'es encore plus jolie vue d'en haut ! déclare-t-il en dévorant sa gorge de baisers.

Elle lui donne un petit cou sur l'épaule, amusée, et le balance sur le côté.

_- Enduin ! (idiot !)_

_­- Amin mela lle (je t'aime)_ répond Fred d'une voix sérieuse qui casse un peu l'ambiance enfantine des dernières minutes.

Rachel le regarde, étonnée, puis sourit, soulagée.

X

Ce bon commencement de journée ne pouvait être que temporaire. Vers midi, ne voyant toujours pas de Fred à l'horizon, George et Katie décident d'aller le chercher pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle du jour. Ils passent devant une Ginny qui jauge Katie du regard ; celle-ci a _osé_ mal parler à Doni au petit déjeuner, Ginny le lui a vite fait regretté ; aux dernières nouvelles, Katie n'a toujours pas trouvé le moyen de redonner à ses cheveux leur couleur naturelle.

- Ah oui, non mais ça, ma sœur, si tu fais du mal à Doni, elle mord ! l'a prévenu George après coup.

- Mais quand même ! Ce n'est qu'une esclave !

- Non, c'est Doni. C'est la nourrice de ma sœur, donc bon, elle y est vraiment _très_ attachée. Ca peut paraître stupide, mais c'est comme ça.

- Bah putain ! Chez moi, les moldus restent à leur place ! Faudrait que tu viennes à la maison, ça te ferait du bien, sincèrement. Et à ton frère aussi. Parce que bon, jeter Angie pour _cette_ fille… C'est vraiment insultant ! J'aurais pas aimé non plus !

- Elle est toujours fâchée contre mon jumeau ?

- Elle n'est pas fâchée, elle est amoureuse et elle s'est prit un râteau. Et au vu de la raison du râteau, je comprends qu'elle ait la rage !

- C'n'est pas de la faute de Fred s'il en aime une autre ! défend George. Rachel était là avant Angelina !

- Peut-être, mais _Rachel_ n'est pas ce qu'on peut appeler _fréquentable_. Quand on aime ce genre d'individu, mieux vaut le cacher, surtout si ça concerne une famille aussi importante que la vôtre !

George ignore la dernière phrase, et entraîne sa copine vers les jardins.

- Fred doit sûrement être au quartier.

- Oh, je vois ! Il a sa propre cabane, ou ils dorment tous les deux sur de la paille ?

George ne répond toujours pas, et se contente d'avancer.

- Pouah, qu'est-ce que c'est sale ! En tout cas, un truc qui ne change pas de chez moi : là-bas, comme ici, les moldus n'ont vraiment aucun sens du confort !

- Ils n'ont pas vraiment le choix tu sais, objecte George.

- Sans doute, admet Katie.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne rajoute quoi que ce soit alors qu'ils arrivent à destination.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Fred, occupé à manifester son amûr, relève brutalement la tête.

_- Mani martien ? (qu'est-ce qui se passe ?)_ demande-t-elle, agacée d'être toujours dérangés au moment où ça devient intéressant.

_- Erquenat tulien (Quelqu'un vient)_ répond-t-il en se remettant debout, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_Son honneur_, pense amèrement Rachel.

Et environ dix secondes plus tard, le couple fait sa grande entrée, et trouve Rachel, assise sur son lit d'un air désabusé, tandis que Fred, la mèche de travers, les attend, raide comme un piquet.

- On ne vous dérange pas trop ? demande Katie, ironique.

_Pas le moins du monde_, pense Rachel.

- Non, pas du tout ! rassure Fred avec un sourire exagéré.

- Tant mieux ! On a vu ta mère, elle nous a donné son accord pour aller faire un tour sur le chemin de Traverse tous les trois, cette après-midi !

Fred lance un regard embêté à George, désolé à Rachel, qui ne peut bien sûr pas se joindre à eux.

_T'en fais pas mon cœur, je commence à avoir l'habitude maintenant !_

Katie, semble s'en rendre compte, et décide de _faire un effort_.

- Rachel peut venir avec nous ! annonce-t-elle. Elle n'aura qu'à porter les paquets !

_Ben voyons ! Je ne suis pas une mule ! T'es suffisamment costaud pour les porter toute seule ma grande ! _

Fred et George haussent les sourcils.

- Non, c'est pas la peine ! fait Fred. Et puis, elle est bien plus utile ici !

- Comme tu voudras ! fait Katie en haussant les épaules.

- On part quand ?

- Bah, on peut y aller maintenant ! Après, ça risque de faire tard.

- Surtout qu'il faudra encore faire les valises, et ça, ça prend du temps !

- Ca, c'est pas un problème, annonce Fred. Rachel peut parfaitement s'en charger !

_PARDON ?_

George en perd sa baguette. La tête de Rachel pivote violemment, elle n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

Fred reste de marbre, et déclare sans la regarder :

- Rachel, pendant qu'on sera là-bas, tu feras ma valise, à moi et à George.

_KOUAAAAAAAA ?_

George secoue un peu la tête, comme s'il avait mal compris.

- Allez, on y va ?! demande Fred comme si de rien n'était.

Katie lui emboîte le pas, mais George reste un peu en retrait, sonné par la réaction de Fred.

- Rachel, je…

Il se taie, les mots n'arrivent pas à sortir, les mots seraient inutiles : le mal est déjà fait.

Rachel le regarde sortir, une colère sans précédent déformant ses traits.

_NON MAIS IL SE FOUT DE MOI, LA ?!_

X

Il est quatre heures de l'après-midi, les trois sorciers se baladent dans les allées du chemin de traverse, une glace à la main. Et depuis une heure qu'ils sont là, Fred, l'air sinistre, se demande vraiment ce qu'il fait là.

_Une heure à jouer les escargots ! A ce rythme là ils seront déshydratés avant le retour !_

Il aurait dû rester au Manoir manifestement. Autour de lui, il n'y a que des couples, des couples qui le narguent indirectement en lui rappelant sa solitude, en lui rappelant que _lui_ ne peut pas faire comme eux.

- Tu as froid ? demande George à une Katie tremblotante.

- Un peu, oui.

- Viens, on va se poser au Trois balais, c'est pas loin d'ici. Ca te va Fred ?

- Ah, oui, c'est parfait ! répond-t-il sans enthousiasme.

_Et je suppose que je vais passer deux heures à vous regarder vous câliner sans ménagement !_

Et Fred a bien supposé. Et Fred aurait tellement aimé que Rachel soit là, il aimerait tellement pouvoir être lui aussi avec la fille qu'il aime, comme un couple normal.

_Pas de ma faute si elle n'a pas pu venir…_

Il réchauffe ses mains sur sa tasse de bierraubeurre, alors que Katie entame un sujet de conversation qui ne lui plait guère (et qui va vite dégénéré).

- Tu sais, je dois dire que ça m'a étonnée de te voir parler à Rachel comme ça !

George plonge lentement dans sa tasse.

- Hein ? fait Fred, dont les circuits du cerveau surchauffent. Comment ça ?

- Bah, je ne pensais pas que tu la considérais comme une esclave ordinaire ! Je croyais que tu étais un peu plus… atteint, et que tu la mettais sur un piédestal !

_En temps normal c'est le cas_, pense George.

- Euh, pourquoi ? fait Fred d'une voix bégayante.

- Bah, tu as repoussé Angelina pour elle, et Angie m'a dit que tu l'aimais !

- Que j'aimais qui ?

- Rachel ! Elle m'a dit que tu aimais Rachel ! C'est faux ?

La moue dégoûtée de Katie rebute un peu Fred. Finalement il souffle faiblement un petit « non » à peine audible.

- Donc, tu es amoureux de cette moldue ?

_Elle me soûle, là ! Je viens de le lui dire et elle n'a pas compris ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche ? M'humilier en public ?!_

- Je ne sais pas… Je crois… Peut-être… Oui…

George hausse les sourcils, abasourdis d'entendre une réponse aussi… incertaine concernant une chose à laquelle Fred est plus que certain !

- Mais à ce que j'ai vu, tu la laisses à sa place ! reprend Katie, au grand désespoir de Fred. Donc c'est quoi pour toi ? Elle te sert qu'à t'amuser en fin de compte !

George recrache sa gorgée.

- Hein ? fait Fred. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Katie à l'air un peu gênée.

- Bah, tu m'as comprise ! Elle est mignonne, et vous êtes souvent… très prêts… En plus les moldues sont de vraies allumeuses, c'est bien connu ! Surtout avec les sorciers !

- En clair, fait George d'un ton froid, tu sous-entends que Rachel est la pute de mon frère ?!

Katie rougit, Fred aussi (pas pour la même raison).

- Euh… On peut dire ça comme ça…

George fronce les sourcils.

- Eh bien Fred, réponds à Katie ! Dis-lui qu'en effet, Rachel n'est qu'un système d'expérimentation sexuel à tes yeux !

- Maisnonmaisenfinmaispasdutout ! marmonne Fred, si vite que personne ne comprend.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne fais rien avec Rachel ! s'exclame-t-il.

- Ah bon ?! Pourquoi ?! s'étonne Katie. T'as peur ?!

_Oh mais c'est pas vrai ! Que cette conversation inutile s'arrête ! Par pitié !_

- J'ai pas envie ! ment-il.

- Vraiment ? s'étonne Katie. Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'on a pu voir, George et moi, en entrant tout à l'heure !

_HEIN ?_

- Au cas où tu l'as pas remarqué, ta braguette n'est toujours pas remontée !

Les oreilles de Fred se teignent rouge coquelicot, et il vérifie l'état de son pantalon : en effet, la braguette est ouverte…

- Non, mais c'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! s'exclame-t-il.

- Ah tu sais, tu fais ce que tu veux avec cette moldue, ça ne nous regarde pas ! rassure Katie. T'as parfaitement le droit de la grimper si ça te fait plaisir ! Mon père dit toujours que les moldues ne sont faîtes que pour ça !

- Rachel est peut-être faîte pour ça, dit Fred, énervé, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je me la fais ! Tout à l'heure elle m'a touché, c'est vrai. Mais ça s'arrête là.

Le ton de Fred ne plaît pas du tout à George.

- Ouais, genre tu lui as permis ?! Tu l'as _autorisée_ à te toucher ?!

- Quoi ?

- Rien, laisse tomber. Bon, il va être dix-huit heures, on ferait mieux d'y aller.

Katie commence à se dire qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû entamer la conversation.

- Katie, tu peux aller donner ça à Rosmerta, s'il te plait ? demande George en lui tendant les pièces pour payer.

- Bien sûr !

Alors que la jeune fille va vers le comptoir, George pose une main ferme sur la poitrine de son jumeau, l'empêchant de passer.

- Ne t'avise _plus jamais_ de traiter Rachel de pute ! prévient-il d'un ton menaçant.

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute-moi bien, Rachel est peut-être une esclave, mais elle reste _Rachel_, et par conséquent quelqu'un de très important pour moi !

- Mais pour moi aussi !

- Je ne laisserais personne l'insulter de cette manière. Et certainement pas toi ! Charlie lui fait déjà suffisamment de mal comme ça. Si tu as si honte de l'aimer, alors ne l'aime plus, mais ne fais pas semblant ! Et si tu veux _t'entraîner_, il y a d'autres moldues à la maison !

- Mais, enfin, qu'est-ce que tu…

- S'il faut que je la protège de toi, Fred, alors je le ferai. Insulte-la encore une fois, et tu le regretteras, crois-moi.

George dépasse Fred pour aller rejoindre Katie. La respiration de Fred s'accélère, cette semaine a été une véritable catastrophe.

X

Le retour se fait dans un silence pesant. Fred laisse le couple seul pour aller dans sa chambre. En arrivant, il trouve, surpris, Rachel qui met rageusement des robes de sorcier dans sa malle.

- Rachel ?

Elle ne lui répond pas, et jette une cape au fond de la malle.

- Rachel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

- Eh bien, ça se voit, non ? Je prends ce gilet, je le plie, et je le mets dans votre valise, comme vous me l'avez si gentiment demandé, _Monseigneur_.

- A quoi tu joues ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- A rien du tout ! Je ne fais qu'obéir à vos ordres !

La respiration de Fred se bloque dans sa poitrine.

- Arrête. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

- _« Rachel, tu feras ma valise, à moi et à George » !_ rappelle-t-elle sèchement.

Le sorcier a l'impression d'être frappé en plein visage. Il avait complètement oublié. Il ne l'avait dit que pour _faire genre_ devant Katie, mais à aucun moment il n'a pensé que Rachel le ferait vraiment !

- Non, Rachel, je crois qu'on s'est pas bien compris, là !

- Ah bon ? dit-elle énervée. Pas assez bien plié ? Ca peut s'arranger !

Elle prend la malle, et renverse tout sur le sol.

Elle se saisit d'une robe, et la déchire violemment avant de la jeter dans la valise.

- MAIS ARRETE ! T'ES DEVENUE FOLLE !

Il la prend par le bras, et sert, en la secouant légèrement.

- CALME TOI ! LAISSE CETTE MALLE ! Rachel, j'ai dis ça uniquement devant Katie ! C'était des paroles en l'air, je pensais que tu avais compris !

- Eh ben non ! Vu _le ton_, je n'ai pas compris ! Mais c'est devenu habituel ces derniers jours, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu te rends compte que tu me traites comme une merde depuis l'arrivée de cette fille ? Tu me parles comme à un chien, tu m'évites, tu me mets à l'écart.

- Attends ! C'est quand même pas de _ma_ faute si tu n'as pas pu venir ?!

- Parce que c'est de la mienne peut-être ?!

- J'y suis pour rien si t'es une…

Il s'arrête, mais Rachel s'insurge.

- Une quoi ? Bah, vas-y, dis-le ! UNE QUOI ?!

- UNE MOLDUE ! J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN SI T'ES UNE MOLDUE !

- Tu m'en veux, hein ? lui dit-elle, mauvaise. Vas-y, avoue-le une bonne fois pour toute !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ? Moi j'aimerais pouvoir tout partager avec toi Rachel, jouer au Quidditch avec toi, aller en cours avec toi, fabriquer des fausses baguettes avec toi. J'aimerais être _librement_ avec toi, sans barrière, sans contrainte, sans cette petite voix qui prend de plus en plus de place dans ma tête, et qui me dit que je ne devrais pas t'aimer. Quand je vois George et Katie, je me retrouve comme un con parce que je ne peux pas faire pareil. Quand je parle de toi à l'école, tout le monde me tombe dessus à cause de ce que tu es. J'en ai marre de devoir me cacher pour t'aimer. Alors oui, je l'avoue, j'aurais préféré que tu sois une sorcière.

Rachel déglutit.

- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, et ça ne le sera jamais. Je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique, je ne peux pas utiliser une baguette, je ne peux pas jouer au Quidditch, et rien de tout ça ne changera _jamais. _On dirait que tu viens d'atterrir, Fred ! Tu ne t'en étais jamais rendu compte avant ?! Je ne suis pas ton égal. Je suis une esclave, tu es un sorcier. Et quand bien même si tu me libères un jour, je resterai une moldue quoiqu'il arrive, c'est dans mon sang, ça ne changera pas. On ne pourra jamais être un couple normal, les gens nous montrerons toujours du doigt. Les choses ne seront jamais faciles. Tu auras toujours cette petite voix dans la tête qui te dira qu'aimer une moldue, c'est mal, et elle ne sera que plus forte avec les années ! Reste à savoir si tu veux continuer, ou non. Soit tu m'aimes comme je suis, et avec tous les inconvénients que ça a, soit vous prenez votre titre de noblesse, _Monseigneur_. Mais je veux juste que les choses soient claires une bonne fois pour toute, c'est tout. Si tu as honte de tes sentiments pour moi, te force pas à rester, ça nous fait du mal à tous les deux.

Fred reste sans voix, il voudrait la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il l'aime, et qu'il l'aimera toujours quoiqu'il arrive, pourtant, il est incapable de bouger.

- _N'uma quen sii' (Me réponds pas tout de suite)_, dit Rachel en baissant la tête, déçue. _Amin autar, ai'men_ _(De toute façon je dois y aller)_. _Amin tulta Miriel a' um modelle, manka lle merna_ _(J'envoie_ _Miriel pour qu'elle fasse ta valise, si tu veux)_.

- _N'uma, ondea, amin umuva ta (Non, laisse, je vais la faire moi-même)_.

- Okay…

Rachel acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, et sort de la chambre en fermant la porte. Fred se laisse glisser à terre, et ramène ses genoux sous son menton, avant de poser sa tête dessus pour pleurer.

_**Playground school bell rings again (Dans la cours de récréation la cloche sonne encore)**_

_**Rain clouds come to play again (Des nuages menaçants viennent encore jouer)**_

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing ? (Personne ne t'a dit qu'elle ne respirait pas ?)**_

_**Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to (Je suis ton esprit, et je t'offre un être à qui parler)**_

_**Hello**_

Rachel descend dans la cours, et passe devant Ginny. La petite sorcière se désintéresse de son « Histoire de la Grande Guerre », et la regarde s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils.

George et Katie chahutent dans le jardin, sous la fenêtre de Fred qui les observent, envieux, et triste.

_**If I smile and don't beleive (Si je souris sans croire)**_

_**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream (Que je sortirai bientôt de ce rêve,)**_

_**Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken (Ne me répare pas, je ne suis pas détruite)**_

_**Hello I am the lie living for you so you can hide (Je suis le mensonge qui vit pour toi, alors cache toi)**_

_**Don't cry (Ne pleure pas)  
**_

Fred détourne le regard, et retourne s'assoire sur son lit.

Rachel appuie son dos contre une porte en bois, et se laisse glisser dans la boue, les yeux tournés vers le ciel.

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping (Et soudain je réalise que je ne dors pas)**_

_**Hello, I'm still here (Je suis toujours là)  
**_

_**All that's left of yesterday. (Et c'est tout ce qu'il reste du passé)  
**_

Fred prend la photo de lui et Rachel, posée sur sa table de chevet. Comment ont-ils pu en arriver là ? Un peu plus loin, la lettre d'Angelina trône, solitaire, près de sa baguette magique.

Rachel sanglote, la tête sur ses genoux. Une main se pose autour de son épaule. Elle relève la tête, Ginny s'assoit près d'elle, et la prend dans ses bras pour la consoler.

X

**Avril 1993 (quatre mois plus tard)**

_Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi depuis quatre mois, et ça m'a laissé pas mal de temps pour réfléchir. Je me suis disputé avec George (on s'est remis depuis) à propos de mon comportement pendant les vacances. J'ai vraiment agit comme un con, et j'en suis pas fier, sincèrement. Déjà, je veux que tu saches que quoique je dise, ou quoique je fasse, je t'aime, et ça, ça ne changera jamais. Je me rends bien compte que notre relation s'est dégradée ces derniers mois, principalement par ma faute. Quand George a fait venir Katie, j'ai eu très peur, Rachel, c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas que j'avais honte de toi, c'est plutôt que cette situation me mettait mal à l'aise devant elle, et devant les autres en général. J'ai eu sous les yeux tout ce que je voulais, et que je n'aurais jamais : une vie normale avec toi à mes côtés, dans la lumière. Tu étais là, et pourtant tu ne pouvais pas l'être, c'était horriblement frustrant. Me dire que je ne pourrai jamais te présenter à mes amis, ou passer des après-midi avec eux et toi, est franchement difficile à accepter. A part notre amour, qu'est-ce qu'on a à partager ? Il y a longtemps qu'on ne fait plus de pâtés de sable près de l'étang, Tinette. Aimer une moldue quand on est un sorcier, c'est franchement mal vu. Tu vas me dire que je suis faible, et que j'ai pas les couilles d'assumer, et tu auras raison. J'ai pas suffisamment de couilles pour affronter le regard méprisant des autres. Mais je refuse de te perdre. Je te connais, si je parts, je sais que tu ne reviendras pas. Jouer les esclaves transis d'amour pour leur Maître, c'est pas ton truc, et j'avoue que les relations malsaines Maître/Esclave ne m'attirent pas non plus. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne sais pas où les choses vont nous mener, mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je ne prendrai pas « mon titre de Noblesse » ; cette distance entre nous, j'en veux pas. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je te l'ai déjà dis : toi et moi, c'est pour la vie. Hugo te lis sûrement cette lettre, il va être au courant de tout ce qui se passe ! J'espère que de ton côté tout va aussi bien que possible. Je ne te demande pas de me répondre, j'ai fais suffisamment de conneries pour t'imposer ça._

_Bisous, et très bientôt tarienamin._

_Fred._

_PS : Valina nostare, mela ! (Joyeux anniversaire n'amour !)_

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Pour mes lectrices de Je t'aurai, je suis entrain d'écrire le nouveau chapitre, je vais tenter de le poster cette semaine, mais avec le nouvel addon des sims qui vient de sortir, + l'inscription en fac, le temps est serré !**

* * *


	13. Un terrain d'entente

**Je sais, ça fait très longtemps. Mais avec la fac, les cours de conduite, et le peu de temps qui me reste pour un semblant de vie sociale… Pas vraiment l'occasion d'écrire ! **

**Il se passe pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, pas mal de rebondissements, je l'aime bien ! **

**PLUS DE DETAILS QUANT AU CONTEXTE SOCIAL DE L'HISTOIRE :**

**Je tenais aussi à dire que j'ai édité le chapitre 1 (seuls ceux qui l'ont lu plusieurs fois trouveront les changements, notamment pour la description plus étoffée du jardin), et le chapitre 7, afin d'enlever tous les « anachronismes ». Je me suis penchée sur la question, et j'ai réalisé que sans une évolution normale du monde moldu (en prenant le contexte d'un esclavage mis en place depuis presque mille ans), il y a des tas de choses qui ne peuvent pas exister. Les sorciers ne jurent que par leur magie, dans Harry Potter on voit bien qu'il n'y a pas d'électricité, pas de télé, ni de chaîne stéréo. Le monde magique est très « caricatural », très « moyenâgeux ». Et pour ce qui est des baignoires et des toilettes, je pars du principe que ce sont les sorciers qui ont piqué ça aux moldus ! Et ce, avec toutes les évolutions sociales (émancipation de la femme par exemple). En ce qui concerne les personnages noirs (Angelina, Lee), j'aurais pu les occulter, mais j'ai réfléchis, et ça ne m'apparaît pas comme une incohérence : chez les sorciers, c'est un « racisme de sang », et non un « racisme de peau ». Je sais, je pars un peu dans des élucubrations nébuleuses, mais c'est important pour une compréhension juste de l'histoire. Vous devez imaginez un contexte très proche du moyen âge dans les architectures, et les hiérarchies sociales – plusieurs témoins de cet élément apparaîtront dans les chapitres à venir. Bref, un monde un peu baroque et « poussiéreux » qui n'a pas évolué. Si jamais ce n'est pas très clair, n'hésitez pas à me demander des détails parce que je n'expliciterai jamais vraiment cet aspect de l'histoire. Et si jamais vous rencontrez d'autres « incohérences » (comme la piscine que j'ai supprimée), dîtes-le moi ! Dernière chose : en ce qui concerne la façon de parler des jumeaux (entre autre), avec un langage parfois légèrement soutenu, je rappelle que ce sont des aristocrates ! Et Arthur et Molly en sont également ! Et ça aussi ça va jouer.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, j'ai déjà écris la trame détaillée des deux chapitres suivants ! Bonne lecture !**

**XXX**

Les arbres et les vallées défilent à grande vitesse devant ses yeux. La quatrième année est finie. Déjà. Cet éternel recommencement en est presque agaçant. A croire que sa vie ne se résume qu'à la rentrée, l'école, les vacances de Noël, l'école, les vacances d'été, la rentrée, etc. Ces derniers mois ont été d'un morne déconcertant. Certes, ils ont changé le concierge en canaris, grâce à une crème caramel faite maison, mais cette petite plaisanterie (et vengeance) n'a pas réussi à égayer Fred. Les dégâts de la deuxième semaine d'hiver n'ont pas seulement affectés sa relation avec Rachel, et sa mémoire. Non, ça a été bien pire que ça. Katie s'est empressée de raconter son séjour auprès de leurs amis communs (et pas communs), sans omettre le moindre détail (croustillant). Rachel a bien évidemment été de la partie.

Et les commentaires sont allés bon train.

« Alors c'est vrai ? »

« J'aurais tellement honte à sa place ! »

« Comment est-elle ? »

« Pauvre famille Weasley ! »

« Avec Bill et maintenant Fred, la prochaine génération s'annonce mal ! »

D'autant plus qu'il a fallu recroiser le regard d'Angelina après le scandale du bal de Noël… Fred n'a réussi à l'éviter qu'un mois…

- Ecoute, on ne va pas rester fâchés jusqu'à la fin de notre vie ! lui a dit Angelina. J'ai réfléchis, et je ne suis pas une fille égoïste, même si c'est… difficile, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, Fred. Je ne veux pas te forcer à être avec moi si tu n'en as pas envie !

- Angelina, c'est pas ça…

- Peu importe. Je veux simplement qu'on reste amis. Au moins amis.

Elle lui a tendu une main que Fred a serré avec un sourire gêné.

Alors ils sont restés amis.

Le match de Janvier à été allègrement perdu, Fred ayant, par manque de concentration, envoyé un cognard sur Joan Morris, l'attrapeuse de leur équipe. En toute honnêteté, il a survolé les mois, sans jamais se poser. Mais sa mélancolie a atteint son paroxysme le 1er Avril 1993, le jour de ses quinze ans. Son père lui a envoyé un magnifique Nimbus, comme promis. Tout le monde s'est émerveillé, et le garçon a été jalousé par bon nombre de ses camarades. Il a été cependant le seul à ne pas partager l'euphorie générale.

_Aujourd'hui, Rachel aurait pu être à moi_, n'a-t-il pas pu s'empêcher de penser.

Elle aurait pu être _à lui_. _Sa Tinette_. Et à la place de son beau sourire et de son odeur sucré, il a eu un morceau de bois de pin, avec des mèches en branche. Un cadeau coûteux et exclusif, certes, mais aucune richesse de la Terre, quel qu'elle soit, ne pourrait rivaliser avec Rachel.

Ce même jour, il a pris un parchemin sur lequel il a marqué : _**- 5 ans**_. Juste en dessous il a tracé un tableau et a fait plusieurs cases. Puis il a pris sa baguette, a tapoté le parchemin, et la première case s'est cochée. Il s'est avachis quelque temps dans son fauteuil, la tête posée dans sa main, à observer les rouleaux de parchemins. Il a regardé son « calendrier », a reporté son attention sur les rouleaux vierges, et pris d'un élan soudain, il a bondi pour arracher un parchemin, a saisi sa plume et s'est mis à écrire avec frénésie.

_« Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi depuis quatre mois, et ça m'a laissé pas mal de temps pour réfléchir. Je me suis disputé avec George (on s'est remis depuis) à propos de mon comportement pendant les vacances. J'ai vraiment agit comme un con, et j'en suis pas fier, sincèrement. Déjà, je veux que tu saches que quoique je dise, ou quoique je fasse, je t'aime, et ça, ça ne changera jamais… »_

Et le paysage continue de défiler dans le carreau de la diligence qui le ramène en Angleterre. _(note de l'auteur : petite parenthèse qui reprend ce que j'ai dis en intro : Les moldus sont en esclavages depuis des siècles, ils n'ont donc pas pu inventer les trains à vapeur –donc pas de Hogwarts Express)_

- Tu veux des dragées ? fait une voix qui le sort de sa rêverie.

- Quoi ?

- Des dragées, répète George. Tu en veux ?

- Non merci, répond faiblement son frère.

George soupire, Fred n'a pas eu beaucoup d'enthousiasme ces derniers temps. Il s'assoit sur la banquette, en face de son jumeau et porte lui aussi son intention sur le paysage. Il aperçoit la diligence des Serpentard à quelques mètres derrière eux. L'ambiance y semble bien plus animée qu'elle ne l'est pour les rouge et or. Dans son compartiment, il n'y a que cinq élèves : lui, son frère, Lee, Angelina, et Katie. Ronald est situé deux compartiments plus avant. Ginny s'est isolée au fond de la diligence, et lit des livres historico politique, comme à son habitude. Le club des cinq est particulièrement silencieux. Les deux filles dorment l'une contre l'autre, et Lee semble très inspiré par la vie des tarentules géantes d'Afrique. George reporte son attention sur son jumeau, toujours le nez contre la vitre.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

- Tout va bien chez moi, réplique-t-il sur un ton faible et absent.

- A d'autre !

George se rapproche de Fred, et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

- Est-ce à cause des dernières vacances ?

Fred ne répond pas, ce qui suffit amplement à George.

- Tu sais, tu as toutes les raisons de t'en vouloir : tu as été abjecte, stupide, égoïste, et vraiment salaud avec Rachel !

- Merci de le rappeler… marmonne Fred.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité ! Rachel n'a pas répondu à ta lettre ?

Fred se tourne en fronçant les sourcils.

- Comment sais-tu que j'ai écris une lettre ?!

- Tu es mon frère jumeau… Je sais tout ce que tu fais ! Alors ? Elle a répondu ?

Fred se renfrogne.

- Non. De toute façon je lui avais dis qu'elle n'était pas obligée de répondre…

- Trop peur de te faire lapider ?

- En quelque sorte…

- On arrive dans même pas deux heures, et nous allons rester là-bas pendant deux mois, tu vas bien être forcé de lui adresser la parole, et de lui dire _en face_ que tout est fini, un moment ou un autre !

Fred hausse les sourcils, outré.

- Comment ça _lui dire en face que tout est fini_ ? Rien n'est fini du tout ! Elle et moi c'est pour la vie ! J'ai juste… du mal… à…

- L'assumer ?

- … ouais…

George soupire, puis s'assoit près de son frère.

- C'est vrai que tu es dans une situation délicate. Ceci dit tu n'es pas obligé de le crier sur tous les toits ! Garde cette amour pour toi, mais pas la peine de la jouer « sorcier méchant » avec Rachel dès qu'une tierce personne se pointe. Ton comportement devant Katie a été odieux, et franchement cruel !

Fred baisse la tête, il revoit les yeux blessés de Rachel lorsqu'il _ordonne_ de faire sa valise.

- Je sais, oui.

George pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Ca va s'arranger, je te le promet.

X

- Calme-toi ! Doucement ! GINNY !

Ginny n'écoute rien, elle saute de la calèche, et bondit en direction du quartier des esclaves.

- GINEVRA ! s'écrie son père.

Doni coupe calmement des monticules de pomme de terre. A deux mètres d'elle, sur la seule table de son habitation, on peut voir tout un amoncellement de lettres. Un sourire tendre étire ses lèvres en pensant à leur petite expéditrice. Elle retourne à son établi, et reprend sa tâche dans un silence uniquement perturbé par les coups de couteau. Des bruits de pas rapides interpellent son ouï, et au moment où elle se retourne, une rouquine surexcitée s'élance dans ses bras.

- _NANA_ !

Doni met quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il s'agit de sa Ginny, tant l'arrivée a été rapide !

- T'es un vrai petit courant d'air ! plaisante Doni en lui caressant les joues avec ses pouces.

- Tu me donnes des ailes, _nana_ ! répond Ginny avec un sourire.

La remarque va droit au cœur de la jeune femme qui l'embrasse tendrement sur le front.

La fillette se détache subitement pour aller chercher quelque dans un sac en peau de dragon. Doni fronce les sourcils, et regarde la sorcière fouiller un petit moment avant de trouver l'objet de sa recherche. Elle retourne vers Doni, un regard empli de malice, un cahier dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est _Melyanna_ ? demande l'esclave, perplexe.

- C'est pour toi, _nana_.

Elle le lui tend en sautillant sur place. Doni saisit le cadeau, et ouvre le cahier, toujours perplexe. Sur la première page, elle peut voir des symboles qu'elle connaît vaguement alignés les uns sous les autres. Elle lève la tête du présent, et donne à Ginny un regard sceptique.

- Je sais que tu sais à peu près lire, explique Ginny sous les joues rougissantes de Doni. Mais je sais aussi que tu ne sais pas écrire. Alors je vais t'apprendre ! A la bibliothèque j'ai trouvé plusieurs manuels sur comment apprendre à écrire ! Je vais m'en servir avec toi ! Comme ça, tu pourras tout lire, et tu pourras me répondre sans embêter Hugo qui doit déjà lire pour Rachel !

Doni l'observe, interdite.

- Tu… Tu veux m'apprendre à écrire ?

- Oui ! Et à mieux lire aussi ! T'es une _nana_ intelligente ! Tu n'as pas besoin que quelqu'un te fasse la lecture ! Tu n'es plus un bébé, _nanamin_. Et moi non plus je ne suis plus un bébé, et pourtant je sais lire et écrire. C'est stupide ! Il faut que toi aussi ! Donc, je vais t'apprendre !

Ginny a un sourire radieux, et les yeux qui pétillent de bonheur. Doni est comme figée de stupeur. Le sourire de Ginny s'affaisse.

- Tu ne veux pas ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix déçue. Ca ne te plait pas ?

Doni semble reprendre ses esprits et sourit à la fillette.

- Si, si ! Bien sûr que si _pen neth_ ! C'est une idée adorable ! Merci beaucoup !

Satisfaite, Ginny émet un petit rire d'enfant en se jetant dans les bras de la femme.

- Je t'aime _nana_.

Un peu plus loin, contre le bois extérieur de la porte, George épit la scène de retrouvaille, le cœur lourd, et de l'eau dans les yeux. La mine basse, il se souvient de ses retrouvailles avec Silba. Il se souvient qu'il sautait hors de la calèche, dans une hâte désespérée de retrouver le minois de Rachel, et la chaleur des bras de Silba. Il se précipitait dans la cabane et se jetait contre sa poitrine en fermant les yeux. Il se souvient du parfum de sa peau, une odeur douce et apaisante, ses longs cheveux noirs chatouillants ses épaules et sa joue, le son de sa voix qui s'élevait, claire, lors des nuits de cauchemars. Et ses yeux qui le regardait avec douceur, comme deux plumes de corbeaux caressants ses angoisses. Il relève la tête à l'entente du rire cristallin de sa sœur. Il fut un temps où, lui aussi, il avait une maman.

X

Elle pose le bout de la branche sur l'eau, et regarde les cercles se former à la surface. Elle appréhende tellement son retour. Peut-être ne sera-t-il pas seul ?... Des bruits de pas froissent l'herbe piétinée de la baie. Les bruits de pas s'arrêtent juste derrière elle. Elle sait parfaitement à qui appartiennent ces pieds, et ne se retournent pas, gardant son attention sur la surface de l'eau. Le silence perdure encore un petit moment. La respiration de plus en plus saccadée et bruyante, il fini tout de même par souffler :

- Salut.

Rachel déglutit, mais ne se retourne pas. Elle ne lui a pas pardonné son odieux comportement. Fred soupire, mal à l'aise, angoissé, et déçu.

- Tu ne veux pas me parler ? questionne-t-il, le cœur battant.

Rachel semble hésiter, puis articule calmement, et fermement :

_- Ta herdara manka lle naiamin ta, Heruenamin (Cela dépend si vous m'en donnez l'ordre, Monseigneur)_.

Les battement cardiaques du jeune sorcier double, une boule se forme dans son estomac.

- Arrête, je t'en prie, implore-t-il en chuchotant. Je t'ai dis que j'étais désolé, et que je m'en voulais beaucoup.

Il s'effondre à ses côtés, la tête baissée. Rachel ne bouge pas, elle continue de regarder l'eau miroitante.

- _Tarienin_, je ferai tout ce que tu veux pour me faire pardonner, je ne sais même pas comment te dire que je suis désolé. Tu n'as pas reçu ma lettre ?

- Si, fait une Rachel froide. Mais ne pense pas que le fait d'avoir _admis_ que tu n'es qu'un lâche va jouer en ta faveur et t'apporter ma pitié ! Tu n'en as eu aucune pour moi devant cette sorcière !

- Mais c'était complètement différent ! s'exclame Fred.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une moldue ?! Ca, ça t'en donne le droit ?

- Ou… NON ! Non ! Rachel, je… Je t'ai tout dis dans cette lettre. Je ne veux pas de pitié, je veux juste que tu essayes de comprendre.

Fred se laisse complètement tomber dans l'herbe, anéanti.

_Si ton père avait accepté de te la céder, elle serait bien obligée de te parler à présent ! _fait une voix mesquine dans sa tête qu'il chasse immédiatement.

Rachel reste silencieuse, elle refuse de capituler, même si, indirectement, elle est en tord. Fred a parfaitement le droit de lui _donner des ordres_. Techniquement parlant, c'est un de ses maîtres, comme tous les Weasley. Mais un ordre venant de son Fred, elle ne peut l'accepter. C'est trop dur, trop douloureux.

_Parce que tu n'as pas eu l'habitude de le considérer en sorcier jusqu'à maintenant_, lui rappelle sa conscience. Et sa conscience a raison.

Les deux adolescents restent silencieux pendant un long moment, côte à côte, l'un bouleversé, les mains et la tête dans l'herbe, l'autre stoïque, imperturbable, fixant l'horizon.

Le bruit familier des pieds froissant l'herbe rompt progressivement cette agonie muette. George les observe, pas vraiment étonnés.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demande-t-il pour briser le silence.

- Tout va bien, répond calmement Rachel sans le regarder.

- Quelle étreinte chaleureuse ! plaisante George. On voit que cette longue séparation vous a grandement affectés !

Les deux autres ne répliquent pas. Fred lance un regard peiné que Rachel ignore totalement. Elle bouillonne intérieurement de rage contre lui, mais aussi contre elle-même. Sa réaction est stupide et puérile. Fred a fait amende honorable en couchant ses fautes sur le papier. Il a tout admis. Que veut-elle de plus ?

_Que tout redevienne comme avant_, pense-t-elle. _Il a changé, je le vois bien. Il n'est plus comme avant, et ce, depuis un bout de temps. Je veux juste que tout redevienne comme avant. Il me voit comme une esclave. Je suis toujours sa Rachel, c'est vrai, seulement maintenant je suis sa Rachel « l'esclave ». Être à lui ne me dérange pas, mais je ne veux pas être à lui de cette façon. Je ne peux pas supporter qu'il me prenne pour une chose à qui on donne des ordres. Pas lui. Ca fait trop mal._

George se racle bruyamment la gorge. Il remarque bien que, si son frère est au bord de la crise de larmes, la jeune moldue, elle, est une parfaite statue iconoclaste.

_Ca se présente mal !_ pense-t-il en se grattant la tête, visiblement très embêtés.

X

**Paris, Juillet 1993**

Une foule est amassée dans une grande alcôve. Ils parlent forts, et s'entassent les uns sur les autres pour avoir droit à la parole.

- Et il faudrait rayer le mot « sang de bourbe » ! Nous sommes des sorciers à part entière !

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! conteste un homme en essayant de couvrir le brouhaha. Je refuse d'être assimilé à la race des maîtres !

- Ce ne sont plus tes maîtres !

- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas un sorcier !

- Moi non plus ! Il faudrait nous trouver un nouveau nom !

- Et faire du _Sindarin_ la langue officielle !

- Oui c'est vrai ça ! Obliger les sorciers à l'apprendre ! Après tout, elle est parlée par plus de la moitié des gens dans ce pays !

- Oui ! Mes enfants ne connaissent même pas le français ! avoue une femme avec fierté.

- Moi je veux que Beaubâton soit accessible à mes enfants ! Même les sang impurs ont droit d'apprendre à se servir de leurs pouvoirs !

- Oui c'est vrai ça !

- Hors de question que mes enfants fassent de la magie ! Il faudrait interdire la magie au contraire ! Et brûler tous ces sorciers !

- Oui ! Comme ils nous ont brûlés pendant toutes ces années !

Les désaccords se font ressentir, entre ceux qui veulent massacrer les sorciers, et bannir la magie, et ceux qui, au contraire, veulent être reconnus comme étant des sorciers. Le brouhaha s'accroît, il devient assourdissant. Les gens finissent pas se taper à moitié dessus. Un jeune homme, qui tente désespérément d'écrire tout ce que la masse lui dit, commence à s'essouffler.

- Assez ! s'énerve-t-il. Pas tous en même temps !

Un peu plus loin, trois hommes observent la scène en souriant.

- Les choses se mettent doucement en place ! remarque l'un d'eux.

- Oui, doucement.

- Que veux-tu Bill, nous avons passé plus de neuf cent ans sous domination magique. Tout ne peut pas s'établir du jour au lendemain !

- Je le sais ! répond Bill sans cesser de sourire.

- Cette victoire, c'est grâce à toi ! Cette liberté, c'est la tienne !

- Liberté peut-être ! Mais pour l'instant, même l'ordre politique a été aboli !

- Trouver un terrain d'entente va prendre un peu de temps ! Mais on y arrivera !

- La France est célèbre dans le monde entier ! Les sorciers des pays voisins commencent sincèrement à s'inquiéter !

- Et avec raison ! Reste à trouver un bon moyen de gouverner à présent, ce qui ne va pas être chose facile.

- Je propose de rejoindre Laurent et de nous concerter !

- Qu'en dis-tu Bill ?

- Allez, je vous y rejoindrai, déclare Bill en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Un des deux hommes, Camille, tourne la tête en direction du sourire de Bill. Une femme blonde l'interpelle, visiblement agacée qu'il ne la rejoigne pas.

- Gardez votre esprit aux complots messieurs, j'ai pour le moment une humeur encline à d'autres desseins ! fait Bill en accourrant vers la jeune femme.

Camille a un sourire amusé.

- En voilà un soldat sérieux !

- Il faut parfois penser à poser les armes mon cher Camille ! Prends exemple, et détends toi ! A force de vivre pour combattre, tu oublis de profiter à vivre ! lui crie Bill en partant au bras de la femme.

- Insolent, murmure Camille en souriant.

Bill rejoint l'une des dernières tavernes encore ouvertes, La Biche au Bois. Il passe les lourdes portes, toujours au bras de la jeune femme blonde. Des rires gutturaux d'hommes soûls résonnent dans la salle, et une forte odeur de sueur et d'alcool envahit ses narines. Les hommes chantent, parlent fort, rient, et descendent bière sur bière. La pièce est éclairée par des chandeliers à bougies, ce qui confère à l'endroit une ambiance chaleureuse et tamisée. Les femmes passent entre les tables, vêtues de longs jupons légers et de corsets à balconnet, et portent les boissons qu'elles posent sur les surfaces. Certaines, remarquées par les buveurs, se retrouvent assises sur leurs genoux, et rient avec eux. Le lieu est bondé, c'est l'endroit nocturne le plus fréquenté de Paris. Bill s'installe à une table et interpelle une serveuse pour commander deux chopines. La jeune femme qui l'accompagne se place derrière lui, et joue avec ses longs cheveux, attachés en catogan. Les chopines arrivent, et le sorcier remercie la serveuse d'un signe de tête. Sa compagne, du nom d'Agnès, lance un regard mauvais à l'employée, puis reporte son attention sur la peau de Bill. Alors que celui-ci entame sa boisson, Agnès pose ses lèvres sur son cou, et Bill se souvient soudainement pourquoi il adore ce pays !

Trop occupé par les attentions de la jeune femme, il ne remarque pas l'homme assis au fond de la salle qui le fixe avec intensité. Sa peau est un peu ridée, un début de barbe grisonnante recouvre son menton, et de la fumée sort de la pipe qu'il est entrain de fumer.

Bill repose la chopine vide, et se lève pour aller en recommander une autre.

_- Lle auta ie' diem a' muila ?! (Tu vas au comptoir pour commander ?!) _s'étonne Agnès.

_- Uuma dela vanima (ne t'en fais pas ma belle), amin tula tadamen n'alaquel ! (je reviens tout de suite !)_

Elle le laisse partir en faisant la moue, visiblement jalouse et déçue.

Bill s'adosse au comptoir et passe sa commande à laquelle on répond favorablement. Cependant, alors que la chopine est posée sur l'établissement, l'homme à la peau ridée s'approche de lui, toujours sa pipe à la main.

- William Weasley ! dit-il en anglais.

Bill se fige, et se tourne de trois quart.

- Qui êtes-vous ? répond-t-il dans la même langue.

- Oh ! Juste un vieil homme, avide de rencontrer le célèbre libérateur de France !

- Et bien c'est chose faîte ! réplique froidement Bill. Veuillez me laisser en paix à présent !

- Ne sois pas si méfiant, jeune William, je ne suis même pas un sorcier ! dit calmement le vieil homme en lui montrant la profonde marque blanche laissée par le bracelet d'appartenance.

- Des moldus sont envoyés sous ordre de leur Maître pour surveiller les traîtres ! objecte Bill. Et pour qu'ils passent inaperçus, on leur retire leur bracelet !

- C'est juste, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Même si ton père en serait bien capable ! Tu l'as beaucoup déçu le sais-tu ?! Je me demande quelle serait sa réaction s'il apprenait que son fils fréquente les bordels… et les filles de joie !

Bill reste silencieux.

- Vous êtes anglais, je l'entends bien. Que faîtes-vous donc ici ?!

- Je vis à Paris depuis longtemps. J'ai été vendu à l'âge de dix-sept ans par Lord Barklet, un bourgeois anglais pour qui j'avais beaucoup d'admiration. Puis je me suis enfuis à vingt-cinq ans, et dès lors j'ai erré en tant que fugitif.

- Les fugitifs sont vite repérés !

- Pas s'ils savent où se cacher ! Tu as libéré la France, Sang Pur, alors que tu n'y étais pas obligé ! Tu es venu ici pour défendre et émanciper mon peuple.

- Et m'en voulez-vous ? demande Bill d'un air suspicieux.

- Oh non ! Je t'en suis très reconnaissant au contraire. Peu de sorciers au sang pur aurait agis de la sorte ! Les rébellions avaient déjà commencées, il a juste fallu un petit coup de pouce pour faire tomber l'ordre. Tu as été ce coup de pouce !

Bill ne répond pas, il avale de longues gorgées de bière.

- Et maintenant que compte-tu faire ? Défendre l'Autriche ? Combattre en Italie ? Retourner au pays ?

- Je n'irai nulle part. Je me suis trouvé une place ici !

- J'ai vu ça ! plaisante le vieil homme en jetant un regard amusé sur Agnès. Une prostituée ?

- Pas avec moi !

- Ah ! Je vois ! Aurais-tu obtenu les faveurs de la demoiselle ? Notre bon vieux Ministre avait lui aussi des liens très… privilégiés avec les moldues !

- Ca n'a rien à voir ! s'écrie Bill.

Le vieil homme sourit.

- Les bordels, les prostituées, l'alcool à foison… Ce n'est pas très aristocratique comme comportement, jeune Weasley !

- Je ne suis plus un aristocrate ! déclare Bill en reprenant la direction de la table. Ni un sorcier, et encore moins un _Weasley_ !

- Ah ! « Renie le nom de celui qui t'a renié » et vis de plaisirs que ton titre t'interdisait ! plaisante le vieux moldu en suivant Bill. Le riche héritier rebelle qui troque sa veste de velours contre un pantalon en toile de lin ! C'est d'un classique ! Trouver le bonheur dans le contraire de notre éducation ! Les pauvres se rêvent riches, et les riches jouent au pauvre ! Le moldu se souhaiterait sorcier, et le sorcier s'improvise moldu !

Bill s'arrête et soupire, agacé.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- Te faire comprendre qu'il serait trop bête de t'arrêter en si bon chemin ! Avec ton culot et tes connaissances, tu pourrais réussir le même exploit… en Angleterre !

- J'ai dis que je ne retournerai pas là-bas !

- Et pourquoi ? N'as-tu pas confiance en tes capacités de guerrier ? Tu as mis un monde à terre, tu peux parfaitement recommencer !

- J'ai ébranlé un monde dont les pieds étaient _déjà_ à terre ! Il n'en va pas de même pour l'autre !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que l'Angleterre est un pays fiable, stable et contrôlé par de grands sorciers ! Martins était un homme faible et sans influence, il a été facile de le renverser. Ici les gens étaient motivés et enclins à se battre pour leur liberté ! C'est par ces deux éléments que le coup d'état a été permis ! Les esclaves anglais sont asservis sous tout rapport et craignent l'idée même d'une mutinerie ! Seul contre Dumbledore, les Aurores, et mon père je ne pourrai faire le poids. Même avec un millier d'hommes !

- Et si je te présentait un homme à la hauteur de tes besoins ? propose calmement le vieil homme, comme s'il attendait depuis longtemps de prononcer ces mots.

- De quel homme s'agirait-il ? demande Bill, suspicieux.

- Du dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard !

Le visage de Bill se crispe de stupeur et sa chopine à moitié pleine lui échappe des mains pour aller se répandre sur le sol crasseux de la taverne.

X

**Angleterre, quelques jours après le retour de Hogwarts**

Près de trois jours qu'ils sont rentrés, et ses relations avec Rachel n'ont pas meilleure mine. La jeune fille lui parle, mais très brièvement… Au grand dam de Fred… et de George qui, voyant le désordre que cette invitation a généré, a tôt fait d'abandonner l'idée d'une réitération ; lui et Katie se reverront à la rentrée, ou sur le chemin de Traverse. Quant à Fred, il est absorbé dans ses tristes pensées depuis le début des vacances. Pourquoi Rachel refuse de lui pardonner ? Il pensait qu'en lui disant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, elle comprendrait. Il a reçu une lettre d'Angelina mais n'a même pas pensé à y répondre. Toute sa concentration est uniquement tournée vers Rachel. Une Rachel distante. Une Rachel qui préfère la compagnie de Charlie à la sienne. C'est sûrement ça, le comble de l'horreur. La voir soupirer de soulagement lorsque Charlie l'appelle, lui évitant ainsi le _devoir_ de rester avec le jumeau. La voir suivre son aîné avec une _légèreté_ écoeurante, avec cette espèce de complicité d'amants qui semble s'être créée entre eux deux.

- Fred ? Tu es avec moi ? fait la voix lointaine de George.

- Hein ?

- Ca ne te dérangerait pas de venir me filer un coup de main ?! Je sais que je suis quelqu'un de rapide et d'efficace, mais à deux, on en fera deux fois plus ! Et deux fois plus vite !

Fred soupire légèrement et rejoint son frère pour l'aider à préparer leur nouvelle invention : des pralines longue langue.

Fred prend sa spatule et touille sans énergie, le regard absent, l'esprit complètement ailleurs.

- On va être à court d'ingrédient pour les crèmes canaris, annonce George, dans l'espoir de sortir son frère de son mutisme. On pourrait peut-être aller faire un tour sur le chemin de Traverse pour se réapprovisionner ?

A l'entente des mots « chemin de Traverse » Fred sursaute et se brûle.

- AIE ! Le chemin de Traverse ? Pourquoi ? Tu as prévu d'y retrouver Katie c'est ça ?

Sous le ton menaçant de son jumeau, George n'ose pas avouer que cette possibilité lui a effleuré l'esprit.

- Non… Je disais juste ça pour les ingrédients…

- Menteur ! Tu peux la faire venir ici, tu sais ! Papa et maman ne seront certainement pas contre ; papa du moins, notre chère _mère_ n'ayant d'avis sur rien !

- Vu le bazar que ça a fichu je préfère éviter !

- Merci pour ta sollicitude, mais c'est inutile. Rachel est déjà au maximum de la rancœur, alors que Katie vienne ou ne vienne pas, cela ne changera rien…

- Je suis désolé pour Rachel, murmure sombrement George.

- Oui, moi aussi. Mais pour me remonter le moral je me dis que sa distance n'est que temporaire. Dans cinq ans, elle est à moi, donc elle sera forcée de m'adresser la parole !

George redresse brusquement la tête à s'en tordre les cervicales. Il lance un regard offusqué à son jumeau.

- Fred, c'est pour ce genre de remarque que Rachel ne veut plus te parler !

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu as insinué que dans cinq ans tu _forcerais_ Rachel à te parler, parce qu'elle serait _à toi_ ! Comme une chose à qui tu ordonnerais d'agir contre sa volonté.

Fred reste muet, et considère l'interprétation de son frère.

- Ca semblait beaucoup moins violent quand je l'ai pensé… avoue-t-il avec une moue.

- Alors réfléchis avant de parler ! Tu es trop impétueux, trop direct. Tu ne mâches pas tes mots, tu les craches ! Comme ce jour où tu as dis à Rachel de _faire ta valise_ ! As-tu seulement réfléchis au sens de cette phrase ?

- Non… J'ai dis ça comme ça !

- C'est le problème avec toi : tu dis les choses _comme ça_, sans penser aux conséquences qu'elles peuvent entraîner. Tu fais du mal aux gens, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Tu es quelqu'un de cruel Fred.

Cette dernière bourade est comme un coup de couteau en pleine poitrine.

- C'est _toi_ qui me dis ça ?! s'insurge Fred. Si dans « direct » tu entends « qui dit ce qu'il pense sans réfléchir » alors tu l'es tout autant que moi ! Et par extension tout aussi cruel !

- Je sais. Mais j'essaye de me reprendre. La dernière fois j'ai dis à Katie qu'elle ferait mieux d'arrêter les pancakes au petit déjeuner vu les quelques kilos qu'elle avait sûrement pris… Elle a pleuré toute la journée…

Les épaules de Fred s'affaissent. A-t-il déjà fais une remarque à Rachel ? Non jamais !

- C'était maladroit c'est vrai, mais je n'ai jamais agis de la sorte avec Tinette !

- C'est vrai, concède George. Mais le coup des valises, plus la discussion au Trois Balais comptent triple, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si… Sans doute…

George lui sourit faiblement et rapporte son attention sur le chaudron fumant.

X

Rachel referme la porte de la chambre, l'air aussi indifférent et imperturbable que les autres fois. Elle traverse le couloir en évitant soigneusement le regard peiné et compatissant de Miriel. En bas des escaliers, elle bifurque vers la véranda, mais rebrousse chemin en entendant des exclamations de voix.

- … Fred ?

- Il a dit qu'il ne descendrait pas.

- Et puis-je savoir pour quelle raison ?

- Il n'a pas faim papa.

- Pas faim ? Il n'a rien avalé ce midi non plus ! Ni même ce matin !

- Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus manger ! annonce Ron, tout content de pouvoir rajouter son petit grain de sel.

Rachel s'approche prudemment en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ne me dîtes que cet imbécile fait la grève de la faim ?!_

La jeune fille n'est pas aveugle, elle a bien remarqué tous les regards désespérés que lui adressent Fred. Le froid qui pèse sur leur relation l'a beaucoup affecté. D'un côté, Rachel est satisfaite, c'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait, lui montrer qu'elle n'est pas une esclave poire qui dit Amen à tout. Mais de l'autre côté, leur éloignement lui cause du chagrin à elle aussi. Elle l'aime toujours, et en réalité, il est pardonné depuis le moment où elle l'a revu.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne réalise pas qu'Arthur Weasley l'a interpellée.

- RACHEL ! aboie-t-il.

- Monseigneur ! sursaute Rachel.

- Sais-tu où est Charlie ?

- Euh, oui, Monseigneur. Maître Charlie est encore dans sa chambre, il m'a dit qu'il serait là d'ici quelques minutes.

Arthur hausse les sourcils, et Molly se glace. Rachel les ignore tous les deux et poursuit son chemin.

De retour au pied de l'escalier, elle considère un moment les marches.

_Cet imbécile fait la grève de la faim !_

Après un instant d'hésitation, elle commence à monter d'un pas lourd et angoissé. Et c'est dans l'appréhension qu'elle frappe à la porte.

- N'entrez pas, fait une voix.

Rachel sourit… puis entre.

- George, dis à maman que je n'ai pas faim.

Rachel regarde en souriant, Fred allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix, les yeux fermés. Elle s'avance et s'assoit sur le matelas. Réalisant que le poids à ses côtés n'est pas celui de son jumeau, il ouvre un œil… pour le refermer aussitôt.

- Je suis venue pour parler, annonce timidement Rachel. J'ai de nombreuses choses à te dire, et j'aurais dû le faire dès le début.

Fred garde les yeux fermés. Prenant ce geste pour une approbation, la jeune fille se lance.

- Déjà, je veux que tu saches que j'ai compris ton attitude, et même si je ne la cautionne pas, j'arrive à la comprendre. En réalité, il y a beaucoup de points véridiques dans ta lettre : tu as changé, notre relation s'est dégradée _par ta faute_, tu n'es qu'un lâche sans rien dans le pantalon, et tu m'as fais beaucoup, beaucoup de mal. Mais je tiens aussi à préciser que notre relation s'est dégradée _avant_ Katie. Le jour où tu as dis me vouloir comme « cadeau d'anniversaire ». Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça a été dur.

Fred fronce les sourcils, les paupières toujours crispées.

_« J'aurais jamais comparé Rachel à un balai de course »_

- Ce jour-là j'ai réalisé que j'étais effectivement une esclave, et une esclave _à tes yeux_. T'appartenir ne me dérange pas Fred, je ne veux simplement pas être à toi de cette façon. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes mon Maître, ce serait trop douloureux. Si tu as _techniquement_ le droit de me donner des ordres, je ne supporte pas t'entendre le faire. Pas toi. Ca fait trop mal.

Fred ouvre les yeux, et entoure une Rachel secouée d'émotion.

_- Amin vestalle amin uuma umuva ta n'alaquel ilyrio (Je jure de ne plus jamais le refaire)_. Moi non plus je n'aime pas te donner des ordres. Ca me fait mal à moi aussi. George a raison, je ne réfléchis pas avant de parler, et je dis des choses cruelles. Mille fois pardon _Tarienin_.

Il passe une main dans les cheveux de Rachel qui se blottit contre lui. Elle finit par somnoler, épuisée moralement et physiquement. Fred l'embrasse sur le front et la laisse reposer contre son torse.

- Tu m'as manqué, souffle-t-elle après un moment de silence.

- Je te croyais plus rancunière que ça ! plaisante Fred.

- Je n'ai plus envie d'être rancunière. Ca ne m'amuse plus !

Fred ouvre la bouche, outré.

- Parce que ça t'a _amusée_ de me faire tourner en bourrique pendant ces trois jours ?

- Non, pas _amuser_, mais disons que tu le méritais.

Le garçon reste silencieux, elle a raison, il le méritait, mais peut-être pas à ce point.

- Tu sais, j'ai peut-être mal agis, mais la punition que _toi_ tu m'as infligé était vraiment sadique !

- Quelle punition ? s'étonne Rachel en levant la tête vers lui.

- Pour Katie je n'ai aucune excuse. Mais le coup du cadeau, c'était uniquement pour te protéger, Rachel. Pour te protéger de mon frère. Je pensais te sauver en agissant ainsi. Et depuis mon retour, je commence à croire que mes efforts sont bien inutiles ; la compagnie de Charlie n'a plus l'air d'être aussi infernale pour toi. Tu semblais même soulagée qu'il t'appelle lorsque nous étions seuls tous les deux. Je te voyais partir avec lui, toute guillerette, en lui donnant la main, _juste sous mes yeux_ ! Et ça, c'est du sadisme pur. Je t'ai fais du mal, tu m'en as fais : on est quitte.

Rachel baisse les yeux, sous le ton blessé de Fred. Elle ne pensait avoir été aussi loin.

- Nous étions en froid, je ne savais pas quoi te dire, et ce silence me mettait mal à l'aise. Ton frère était la seule issue disponible, il « tombait à pic ». Sa compagnie est _toujours_ un Enfer, seulement maintenant, c'est routinier, banal.

- Ca ne te dérange plus ? demande Fred, le cœur battant.

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! J'ai juste dis que je m'y étais habituée. Je me suis fait une raison.

- Donc maintenant, tu es _consentante_ ? constate Fred, les lèvres pincées.

- Oui, d'une certaine manière. Ton frère ne me laisse pas le choix, et je refuse de me poser en victime. Je ne suis pas un jouet dont on dispose à sa guise, et je ne le serai jamais ! Pour personne ! Lorsque je suis forcée à faire quelque chose, je m'investi un minimum.

Fred entrouvre la bouche, dégoûté par cet aveu. Voyant sa réaction, Rachel décide de se justifier :

- Comprends-moi, si je reste passive à pleurer et à attendre que ça se passe, je deviens _victime_, une pauvre petite chose fragile et sans défense dont ton frère _abuse_. Et ça, je ne peux l'accepter. Je refuse d'être considérée comme tel ! Aller dans le sens de Charlie me donne l'impression que mon corps m'appartient toujours, du moins un peu plus que de rester inerte sur le matelas…

Fred ne réplique rien, il est abasourdis. S'il comprend grossièrement le comportement de Rachel, il n'en est pas moins terriblement jaloux. Que la jeune fille avoue ouvertement « s'investir » dans leurs moments d'intimité ne lui plait pas du tout. Rachel doit s'en apercevoir car elle murmure :

- Tu es jaloux ?

Fred déglutit difficilement et sourcille légèrement, sans répondre. Rachel se pince les lèvres, elle en a peut-être trop dit.

- Tu sais, même si je suis plus active qu'avant, ça ne change rien au fait que je n'aime pas qu'il me touche. Je n'ai simplement pas le choix, tu le sais très bien, et au risque de me répéter, je ne veux pas me poser en victime. Je ne veux rien _subir_. Tu comprends ?

- Je comprends, murmure l'adolescent, les dents serrées.

- Tu m'en veux, je le vois bien.

- Non Rachel, je pleurerais plutôt…

Rachel crispe ses lèvres, coupable et anxieuse. Dans un acte de pénitence désespéré, elle lève un peu sa tête pour l'embrasser. L'adolescent se laisse faire mais ne répond pas.

- Fred… fait Rachel, désemparée. Ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie. J'essaye de m'en sortir comme je peux.

- Pardonne-moi Rachel, c'est difficile à encaisser, c'est tout.

- Je sais. Mais dis-toi que c'est _toi_ que j'aime ! Je suis _à toi_.

Timidement, comme pour illustrer ses dires, elle se met à genoux sur le lit et se penche vers lui. Elle commence à l'embrasser légèrement dans le cou en prenant ses mains pour les poser sur elle, mais Fred se raidit complètement et la repousse.

- Arrête.

La respiration de la jeune fille se bloque dans sa gorge.

- Tu… tu ne veux pas ? ose-t-elle enfin demander, déçue.

- Ne te vends comme un bout de viande pour te faire pardonner ! lui dit-il en tournant la tête pour l'éviter.

- Tu ne veux pas de moi ? demande tristement Rachel.

- Non, répond-t-il sans la regarder. Du moins pas comme ça. Si tu ne veux pas être un jouet avec Charlie, n'agis pas non plus en objet avec moi. Loin de me flatter cela me donne envie de vomir.

Rachel baisse la tête et se détache de lui.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas _te donner envie de vomir_. Et je ne me vendais pas non plus comme un bout de viande. J'ai envie de le faire avec toi depuis longtemps, mais visiblement, toi, tu ne veux pas !

Fred la regarde, interloqué.

- Comment ?

- Dès que nous sommes seuls, et que je tente quelque chose, tu te figes, et tu t'en vas. Je te dégoûte à ce point-là ?

Le jeune sorcier ne répond pas tout de suite, trop sonné par la dernière question.

- Dégoûter ? répète-t-il d'un air hébété qu'il conserve un long moment. Mais non, je ne suis pas _dégoûté_ ! Je ne veux simplement pas t'imposer ce que Charlie t'impose. Je ne veux pas être comme mon frère avec toi. Je n'en ai pas le droit, ce serait cruel et inhumain. Alors à chaque fois je m'en vais pour éviter de franchir la ligne, c'est tout.

Rachel est estomaquée, cette raison ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit.

_Ca c'est bien du Fred : une réaction complètement imprévisible ! Il me demande en cadeau d'anniversaire, mais se retient de me toucher à cause de son frère ! C'est totalement illogique._

- Ta logique est démente, Fred ! Tu me demande en cadeau d'anniversaire, mais tu te retiens de me toucher !

Fred hausse les épaules et répond simplement :

- Non, ce n'est pas démentiel, les deux cas étaient dans ton intérêt.

Rachel sourit, et se penche à nouveau vers lui pour l'étreindre.

L'adolescent retient son souffle.

- Rachel, je t'ai dis que tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça. Je t'aime quand même sans ça. Arrête de vouloir à tout prix te vendre.

Rachel prend ses mains et les pose sur elle, les joues rougissantes de timidité.

- Je ne me _vends_ pas. Je suis à toi… Si tu veux de moi…

Comprenant qu'elle se _donne_ à lui, Fred cligne plusieurs fois des yeux. C'est le plus beau cadeau que Rachel puisse lui faire.

- Rachel…

Il se taie et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle est calme, sa décision est, pour elle, la plus naturelle du monde, cela se voit dans son regard. Fred se sent soudain très timide et très gauche.

_Charlie a vingt ans_ fait une petite voix dans sa tête. _Il a de l'expérience. Tu es loin de pouvoir en dire autant !_

Fred déglutit avec difficulté et hoche la tête.

- Rachel, je.

- Tu ne veux pas ? reprend la jeune fille en perdant son sourire.

Fred se met alors à balbutier un jargon incompréhensible.

- Non… Enfin si ! Enfin je… C'est pas que… vouloir… Je… Je ne suis pas Charlie !

- Oui, ça je le sais très bien ! articule lentement Rachel qui ne voit pas du tout où il veut en venir.

- Rachel, je n'y connais rien ! avoue-t-il d'un ton solennel, l'air désespéré.

Rachel semble un peu surprise.

- Ne me dis pas qu'à quinze ans tu n'as jamais piqué les livres de tes grands frères ?!

Le sourire amusé et sans équivoque de Rachel renforce le malaise de Fred.

- Euh, si, fait-il en rougissant fortement. Disons que, théoriquement j'ai quelques connaissances…

Il fait une pause, visiblement très gêné. Rachel met sa tête de côté et attend qu'il termine sa phrase.

- Mais pour ce qui est de la pratique… Je ne sais absolument pas comment m'y prendre… lâche-t-il enfin. Ni ce que je dois faire…

Il regarde ailleurs, honteux. Rachel trouve son aveu touchant (ça la change de l'assurance de Charlie), et dépose un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! rassure-t-elle avec un sourire coquin. C'est pas un problème !

Elle se penche vers lui et le plaque sur le matelas avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire « Quidditch » !

X

Molly pose son verre de Scotch sur la coiffeuse en bois de chêne. Elle se lève pour marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre. Dehors, Ginny et Doni sont assises sur un banc bordé par les haies. Doni à un cahier et une plume dans la main, et la petite Ginny semble lui apprendre à tracer des lettres. Molly ne s'empêcher de sourire. Pour un temps seulement. Les souvenirs reviennent vite. Elle lui avait appris à écrire à lui aussi.

_« Pour qu'on puisse s'envoyer des hiboux lorsque je devrai retourner à Hogwarts » dit la jeune fille, souriante, en lui tendant une plume._

En faisant le bilan des merveilleux résultats que ses « bonnes idées » lui ont apporté, Molly s'est souvent dit que l'étape écriture aurait peut-être dû être évitée…

Elle est soudainement sortie de ses élucubrations par le bruit sec d'un tapotement contre la porte.

- Entrez, annonce-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

La porte tourne sur ses gonds et grince. Arthur Weasley apparaît sur le seuil, un parchemin à la main.

- Qu'y a-t-il Arthur ?

Arthur semble hésiter, puis articule, la mine grave :

- Molly, je viens de recevoir une lettre de ta mère qui nous invite à déjeuner ce Jeudi.

Molly lâche brusquement son verre qui se brise au sol dans un écho sourd. Sa mère ? Invitation ? Jeudi ?

- Pourquoi ? souffle-t-elle faiblement.

Le malaise du sorcier s'accroît.

- Ma mère ne m'a jamais écris le moindre mot en vingt-quatre ans ! s'écrie Molly. Pourquoi le fait-elle maintenant ? En quel honneur ?

- Ton père est mort, murmure-t-il d'un ton rapide, comme pour se libérer d'un poids.

Molly sent un vertige l'envahir. Cela faisait vingt-cinq ans qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ça.

**Finito ! Bon, pas de lemon entre Fred et Rachel, désouled ! J'ai décidé de ne plus en écrire (pour le moment du moins) parce que les écrire me met mal à l'aise ! Et puis, je trouve ça plus mignon comme ça (un peu guimauve peut-être ?). Sinon notre Bill national est revenu ! Et comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, il n'est plus prêt de partir ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !**

**Biz à toutes et j'espère publier le prochaine plus rapidement !**

**PS : c'est le chapitre qui a le plus de mots ! 8,293 mots ! Yeah !**


	14. La douleur du passé

**Bon, voici le chapitre 14 ! Pas grand-chose à dire à part que la fic évolue, et se complique peut-être un peu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu presque toutes mes lectrices fidèles du début, ça m'inquiète un peu, je vais finir par l'envoyer directement à Mady et Evilfomparadize ! Ca encombrera moins le serveur ! Je sais qu'elle est longue, et ça peut parfois décourager les lecteurs ! Désolée ! Mais y'en a-t-il encore d'autres qui suivent ? Ou ai-je vraiment perdu tout le monde en chemin ?!**

**Autre chose, pour ceux qui ont lu LA VENGEANCE D'UNE ROUSSE, et LA VENGEANCE DU SORCIER, j'ai l'intention de supprimer les deux fics de mon compte. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elles font tâche, je ne les supporte plus ! Je me suis trop attachée à cette version, l'autre me parait tellement nulle et bâclée qu'elle me donne la migraine (trop mal écrite, pour ne rien arranger). Je vais les empaqueter dans mes documents, donc si vous les voulez. Je pense les virer bientôt. Et je ne sais pas non plus si je vais continuer JE T'AURAI. Le sujet est trop grave, ça va tomber dans le drame très dramatique, et je m'en sens plus à me lancer dans le traumatisme d'un viol… Bref…**

**Euh sinon… Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**Le soleil se lève à peine, et filtre ses rayons rosés à travers les rideaux bleus, ce qui baigne la pièce dans une lumière violette. Rachel est réveillée depuis un moment déjà. Couverte jusqu'aux reins, la tête posée dans sa main, et ses longs cheveux noirs tombant en cascade sur son épaule, elle regarde Fred dormir à poings fermés ; le pauvre garçon s'est écroulé, complètement épuisé… après dix minutes d'endurance laborieuse ! Il s'est endormi aussitôt ! Elle soupire, puis sourit à nouveau. Il n'a pas complètement changé, le Fred qu'elle a côtoyé jusqu'à présent est toujours là, bataillant avec son autre moi qui prend de plus en plus de place. Des pensées incohérentes et incongrues se mélangent dans sa tête. Pourquoi s'est-elle donnée à ce moment précis où tout commençait à basculer entre eux ? Elle le voulait depuis longtemps, mais ce n'était pas forcément le meilleur moment… Elle qui refuse d'être une « esclave poire qui dit Amen a tout » ! Voilà qu'elle perd en crédibilité ! En réalité, elle sait exactement _pourquoi_ elle a été jusqu'au bout _aujourd'hui_, pourquoi elle a insisté pour que leur union ait enfin lieu. Ce que Fred ne supporte pas, c'est sa compétition avec Charlie, elle l'a compris depuis longtemps. En donnant à Fred ce que Charlie a, elle les mettrait sur un pied d'égalité, et ainsi, elle calmerait la jalousie de Fred, le récupèrerait, et le garderait… même si ce n'est que pour un temps. Et son intuition s'est révélée juste. Fred était comme émerveillé, intimidé, il avait les yeux brillants d'émotion et n'osait pas la toucher, de peur d'abîmer ce cadeau inestimable qu'elle lui offrait. C'est elle qui a mené la danse. Elle se penche, et pose un léger baiser sur l'aile de son nez. Il remue un peu, et papillonne, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

_- Amin kelar, Fred (Je dois y aller Fred)_ chuchote-t-elle à son oreille_. Amin mootar (Il faut que j'aille travailler). Kaima (Dors)._

Fred gigote un peu plus, mais ne se réveille pas. Rachel sort discrètement su lit, prend sa robe soigneusement posée sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, l'enfile rapidement, et tourne la poignée de la porte.

Il ne doit pas être plus de six heures. L'herbe est encore fraîche et humide de rosée sous ses pieds nus. Elle marche, perdue dans ses pensées, en prenant le petit chemin de terre et de graviers qui la mène au camp. A cette heure-là, quelques esclaves sont déjà dehors. En la voyant, Hugo fronce les sourcils, persuadé qu'elle a passé la nuit avec Charlie Weasley.

Elle entre chez elle, la pièce minuscule est plongée dans la pénombre. Pourtant, malgré l'obscurité et le silence, elle sent la présence de quelqu'un, juste derrière elle.

- Je t'ai cherchée toute la soirée, fait une voix du fond de la pièce. Ca fait des heures que je poirote ici ! Où étais-tu passée ?

Rachel ne se retourne pas, elle a su de qui il s'agissait avant même que la personne parle.

- J'étais au manoir, répond-t-elle simplement.

- Avec Fred ? fait Charlie en allumant les bougies d'un coup de baguette pour donner plus de clarté à l'endroit. Il n'est pas descendu manger, et toi, comme par hasard, tu as également disparu ! Tu lui as tenu compagnie toute la nuit ?

Rachel ne se retourne toujours pas, elle ne fait qu'acquiescer.

- Je suis montée lui parler. Il y avaient des choses que nous devions mettre au clair.

Charlie a un petit rictus amusé.

- Hum ! De grosses choses alors !

- Comment ça ?

- Tu es montée dans sa chambre hier soir, vers dix-huit heures, là il est six heures du matin passé !

- Et alors ? La discussion a été plus longue que prévue.

- Et elle s'est finie sur l'oreiller ?

- Pardon ? fait Rachel en se retournant.

Charlie hausse un peu les sourcils et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Les coutures de ta robe sont à l'envers ! Lorsque tu es sortie de _ma _chambre, tu étais vêtue convenablement !

Rachel soupire, elle sent l'agacement monter.

- Eh bien quoi ? s'énerve-t-elle.

Le sourire de Charlie s'élargit.

- Alors ça y est ? Tu as fais de mon petit bébé de frère un homme ?!

Rachel retient sa respiration, et crispe son visage. Elle est officiellement énervée. Son mutisme confirme les dires du sorcier qui sourit, visiblement très amusé.

- C'était comment ?

Sa voix, pleine de suffisance et de mépris masqués par un ton curieux et amusé, agace la jeune fille au plus haut point. Elle prend une cruche pour aller la remplir avec l'eau du grand réservoir.

- Tu es venu me faire une scène ? demande-t-elle en remplissant nerveusement la cruche qui déborde.

- Ah non ! Pas du tout ! Comme j'ai vu que tu ne sortais pas de cette chambre, j'en ai conclu qu'il se passait quelque chose... _qui prend du temps_, et je suis juste venu… aux nouvelles !

Rachel soupire, Charlie se contente de sourire, et semble trouver l'annonce particulièrement drôle.

_- Ta uuma yeste' coiasira amin kaima yassen toror'lle_, marmonne Rachel.

- Et en anglais ça donne quoi ? demande Charlie, en s'étirant paresseusement.

- _Ce n'est pas la première fois que je reste dormir avec votre frère_ ! traduit-elle, les dents serrées.

- Certes, mais d'habitude tu gardes tes vêtements !

Rachel pousse un cris d'exaspération, et boit une gorgée d'eau.

- Alors ?! Dis ! Il a tenu combien de temps ? demande le jeune homme, avide de savoir.

- Aussi longtemps que n'importe quel novice de quinze ans, maître ! répond Rachel sur un ton neutre.

- Ce qui ne nous laisse pas une très grande marge ! observe Charlie avec une moue. Surtout s'il a fait ses premiers pas avec sa petite _tarien_ ! L'émotion _n'allonge_ rien !

Rachel prend une pomme et donne de violents coups de couteau sur la chaire. Leur échange puéril commencent sérieusement à lui porter sur les nerfs. Voyant qu'elle ne réplique rien, Charlie décide de relancer la conversation. Il veut amener Rachel là il veut, et rien ne l'en empêchera.

- Donc, sur une échelle de deux à treize minutes tu le places à combien ?

La jeune fille ne répond que par un grognement agacé.

- Allez ! Dis-moi ! Ca a dû te changer !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Te comparer à Fred ?! Me prouver que tu l'emportes haut la main ?!

- C'est vrai ? s'étonne faussement Charlie, ravi de voir que Rachel va très exactement là où il le voulait.

- Ecoute, Fred a quinze ans, c'était sa première fois, et il savait que son grand frère était passé avant lui ! Il était mal à l'aise et sous pression. Je ne m'attendais pas au nirvana !

Charlie se pince les lèvres, et s'approche sensuellement d'elle.

- Frustrée ? souffle-t-il à son oreille. Tu épluches ta pomme avec un tel… _dynamisme_ !

- Laisse-moi !

- Ton petit sorcier s'est endormi et t'a laissée sur ta faim ?

_- Kelamin (laisse-moi_).

Rachel commence à gigoter alors que Charlie remonte sa main le long de sa cuisse.

- Tu sais que ça n'arriverait pas avec moi !

_- Tampa (arrête)_.

- Je peux arranger ton petit problème tout de suite si tu veux ! continue-t-il.

- Merci, c'est inutile ! marmonne-t-elle en coupant un morceau de pomme.

- Ce n'est pas ta pomme qui va te donner ce que tu veux !

- Ce que je veux, c'est FRED ! s'écrie Rachel en se retournant brusquement, manquant de l'éborgner avec son couteau. Pas _vous, _Monseigneur.

- Tu es vexante ! fait Charlie sur un ton faussement peiné que Rachel ignore.

- Je viens de vivre le moment que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Ce n'était ni long, ni… _satisfaisant_, c'est vrai. C'était hésitant et maladroit…

Charlie s'apprête à parler, visiblement très satisfait de cet aveu, mais Rachel ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

- MAIS c'était avec _lui_. Et ça, ça vaut toutes tes _connaissances_. Il était doux et tendre avec moi. Il ne m'a rien demandé de farfelu ! Il m'a _respectée_. Chose que tu ne fais jamais !

Rachel le dépasse rageusement.

- Arf ! Et d'un mot elle lui brisa le cœur ! plaisante Charlie. _Respectée _! Ce genre de respect ça va pour les bourgeoises coincées et frigides, Rachel ! Pas pour les petites moldues ! Cesse de jouer les midinettes ! Tu n'es pas une petite fille de bonne famille ! Le romantisme, la tendresse, la tenue, la _retenue_, tout ça c'est réservé aux sorcières qu'on élèvent dans des bocaux, et qui font l'amour comme des couleuvres ! Tu te prends pour quoi ? Une Dame de Salon ? Tu es une _moldue_. Au diable les convenances et les conformités ! Elles n'ont pas leur place avec une fille comme toi ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'autant de sorciers couchent avec des esclaves ?! Parce qu'avec elles ils sont _libres_. Il n'y a plus de tabou, et plus de culpabilité pour avoir « manqué de respect à une femme » parce qu'on la touchée ! On voit que tu ne connais rien à l'éducation des jeunes sorciers dans ce domaine !

- Non ! C'est vrai ! Je n'y connais rien ! Et a vrai dire, tu ne m'as pas beaucoup laissé le choix !

- Rachel…

- J'avais à peine treize ans que tu m'as arrachée au monde de l'enfance ! Avec toute la brutalité de la _non-conformité_. Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Je n'ai aucune valeur humaine à tes yeux ! Mon sang n'est pas _pur_. Alors tu as raison : au Diable les convenances ! Au Diable le respect, la tendresse, et la retenue. Prendre _uniquement_ ce qu'on veut dans le corps d'une gamine terrorisée, c'est une liberté que tu as prise sans culpabiliser !

Rachel a craché ses mots. Ses traits sont déformés par la haine et la douleur. Un court silence pèse dans la pièce. Charlie se mord un peu les lèvres. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce petit jeu de départ tourne au règlement de compte.

- Je suis désolé que cela ce soit passé ainsi. Et je le suis sincèrement. Légalement je sais que je n'ai rien fait de mal…

- _Maa lle n'uma nae nu…_ (_On voit que vous n'étiez pas en dessous_…) marmonne Rachel.

- … mais j'y repense de temps en temps lorsque je suis avec toi. Et à quoi bon ? Tendresse ou pas, tu n'étais pas réceptive de toute façon. Même avec plus d'attention, tu aurais réagis de la même manière, Rachel. Tu ne voulais pas de cette union. Maintenant, si tu veux me faire dire que je regrette, la réponse est non. Je ne regrette rien. Si je devais revivre la scène, je la revivrais, et je la ferais même durer plus longtemps. Je te voulais, alors je t'ai prise. C'est aussi simple que ça. Parce que la loi me l'autorisait. Et que j'aime la vie. Et que je prends tout ce qu'on m'autorise, sans exception. Et si je peux aller avec les esclaves les plus belles sans qu'il est besoin d'y mettre une barrière, alors j'irai. Et sans remord. Même si elles sont jeunes, même si elles ont peur. J'irai.

- Egoïste, et immoral avec ça ! dit Rachel avec un sourire mauvais.

- C'est vrai ! admet Charlie en souriant lui aussi, mais d'amusement. Que veux-tu, j'ai horreur de la discipline et de la morale. Tout ce que je veux, c'est m'amuser, alors il y a forcément des aspects plus sombres qui viennent se greffer dans le lot.

Charlie se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser, mais elle place sa main entre leurs bouches. Elle refuse de laisser Charlie remplacer la trace de Fred, et gâcher cette magnifique soirée d'amour par un ébat bref et solitaire contre un mur en bois.

- Non. Je ne veux pas. Pas maintenant. Faîtes ce que vous voulez, ça m'est égal. Mais vous risquez de vous sentir seul, c'est tout.

Charlie soupire, agacé et déçu. Il y a un an, il aurait été jusqu'au bout, et tan pis pour Rachel. Mais depuis quelques temps, sa relation avec la jeune fille a changé, elle s'est muée en une complicité qu'il n'a jamais eu avec aucune de ses autres _melisses_. Il a trop l'habitude d'une Rachel active pour supporter une soudaine passivité. Il se penche à nouveau, et dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue. C'est la Rachel taquine et vivante qu'il veut, non l'étoile de mer des débuts. Avec un sourire défait, il dépasse la jeune fille et franchi la porte.

Rachel le regarde s'éloigner, surprise : elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il cède.

- Tu as tort de t'accrocher à Fred, lui dit-il avant de partir. Il finira par te trahir… _à nouveau_… sa perméabilité vous perdra tous les deux.

_- Amin mela ro (je l'aime)_ murmure Rachel en regardant dans le vide.

- L'amour c'est pour les héroïnes de roman, Rachel. Il n'y a certes pas d'amour entre toi et moi, mais je te donne quelque chose que Fred ne t'apportera jamais.

- Ah oui ? Quoi ? demande-t-elle, le cœur battant.

- La sûreté, répond simplement Charlie avant de partir complètement.

Rachel reste silencieuse, le regard crispé et assombrit. Seul le bruit du blé qu'on pile résonne à ses oreilles.

X

**Auberge « Chez Léon », Paris 1993**

Bill Weasley est allongé dans un lit en bois sombre, une jeune femme blonde endormie de côté, la tête contre son torse. De son bras droit il l'enserre, de l'autre, il caresse ses cheveux. Un drap jauni les recouvre à moitié, et rappelle la chaleur étouffante qui règne dans la pièce. Bill semble ardemment réfléchir. Il fixe le mur au motifs floraux avec une intensité peu naturelle. Au bout d'un moment, il cligne des paupières, prend un air résolu, et s'écarte doucement d'Agnès. Il a rencontré cette moldue de deux ans de moins que lui lors de la fête pour la victoire. Ancienne esclave chez une famille de fabricants de balais, elle s'est échappée à l'âge de douze ans, et s'est prostituée dans les quartiers sombres de Paris pour survivre. Malgré sa haine des sorciers, elle s'est laissée charmer par Bill, peut-être un peu trop, certainement plus que lui.

Alors qu'il s'assoit sur le matelas pour se rhabiller, la jeune femme ouvre les yeux, et passe ses bras sur ses épaules en se rapprochant de lui.

_- Manke lle autien ? (Où vas-tu ?)_ demande-t-elle.

_- Amin intye (J'ai réfléchis) Amin yanwien ta iant beriath (Je vais retrouver ce vieux moldu)._

_- Ta er' en' diem ? (Celui de la taverne ?)_

_- Uma (Oui)._

_- Mankoi ? (Pourquoi ?) Bill, lle n'uma poldorenr ! (Rien ne t'y oblige !) N'uma kela ! (Ne t'en vas pas !) Ieria ! (Reste !) Saes, ieria yassen amin (Je t'en prie, reste avec moi). _

_- Amin umar ta, Agnès (Je dois le faire). Amin merna ta (Je le veux). _

_- Bill…_ implore-t-elle.

Bill se retourne, et pose une main sur son visage.

_- Agnès, amin ohtar, lle sinte (Je suis un soldat, tu le savais). Amin hanta dagor, a' sana ilya luuie' (J'aime me battre, et j'en saisis toutes les occasions.) Tanya luu' naa luu' a' san (Et cette occasion-là en est une à saisir)._

La jeune femme tourne la tête, énervée. Bill retire sa main et soupire.

_- Iire lye kelar ? (Quand devez-vous partir ?)_ demande-t-elle sans le regarder.

_- En' dome (Ce soir). Hirathamin. (Pardonne-moi) Amin vizuva Charles a' malille (Je vais demander à Charles de s'occuper de toi)._

Agnès laisse échapper un petit son amusé, par le double sens de la phrase, mais ne répond pas. Le sorcier fini de s'habiller, puis se lève. La moldue ramène le drap autour d'elle pour le rejoindre. Bill l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de la regarder fixement dans les yeux.

_- Amin umar ta (Je dois le faire). Amin imnilar (Je dois essayer). Tin amin lantuva (Même si j'échoue)._

_- 'sinta (Je sais)_ répond-t-elle d'une voix chargée d'émotion, les yeux fixés sur le col de sa chemise._ Malia en' lletse (Fais attention à toi)._

Il acquiesce d'un bref mouvement du chef, se sépare d'elle, et prend la direction de la sortie sans se retourner, demeurant ignorant du profond désarroi qui s'est peint sur son visage.

X

**Angleterre, au même moment**

Fred descend les escaliers, un sourire idiot collé sur son visage. Un sourire tellement _éclatant_ (et tellement niais) qu'il attire les regards perplexes de tous les esclaves présents sur le chemin. Perdu dans un tourbillon de rêverie, il n'entend pas les talons marteler avec force les marches d'escaliers. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une main l'attrape par l'épaule qu'il reprend ses esprits.

- FRED ! Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas revu hier ! s'inquiète George.

- Ouais… murmure Fred, l'air absent.

- Hein ?

George attrape son frère par les épaules et le retourne franchement face à lui.

- Fred ? Ca va ?

- Ouais… répond son jumeau, toujours ce même sourire incrusté sur sa bouche.

George fronce les sourcils.

- Viens, on va aller petit déjeuner, papa était très en colère tu sais ! Charlie aussi… Il a demandé à tout le monde où était Rachel ! Plusieurs fois ! Elle était avec toi ?

- Ouais… répond Fred, toujours en mode « papillon rose ».

L'air totalement absent et hypnotisé de Fred, qui semble fixer quelque chose d'invisible au loin, sans omettre cet étrange sourire qui étirent ses lèvres d'une oreille à l'autre, inquiètent de plus en plus George. Une esclave passant par là remarque l'expression figée du garçon, et s'approche.

- Tout va bien Monseigneur ? demande-t-elle à George.

- Je crois… répond celui-ci d'un ton pas vraiment convaincu.

Fred suit son jumeau dans la salle à manger, et conserve ce visage tellement gai qu'il en est effrayant. A table, ses parents l'observent, décontenancés, tout autant que ses frères et sa sœur.

- Fred serait-il malade ? demande Percy. Avez-vous encore usé de vos inventions stupides ?

- Quelles inventions ? s'enquit Molly.

- Aucune ! répond fermement George. Des trucs pour délirer un peu…

- Du même acabit que la baguette qui a remplacé la mienne ? questionne sa mère, soupçonneuse.

- En quelque sorte…

- Laisse-moi te prévenir fils que si ce genre d'incident à de nouveau lieu je… commence Arthur.

- Fred, tu veux du bacon ? coupe brutalement Ron.

- Ouais… répond Fred, toujours souriant.

Sa famille hausse les sourcils : Fred déteste le bacon !

- Tu as l'air idiot ! constate Ginny d'un ton parfaitement normal.

- Ginevra !

- Désolée, mais c'est vrai ! Il a l'air idiot ! Regardez-le !

Si tout le monde semble perdu, Charlie devine la cause de cette euphorie soudaine. Il sourit, et prend une voix mielleuse :

- Que veux-tu Ginny, l'amour ça rend bête ! N'est-ce pas Fred ? Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?!

Fred perd son sourire, et ses joues se teignent de rose. Comme il ne répond rien, Charlie en rajoute une couche :

- Pas trop fatigué ? Enfin, il paraît que tu as dormi comme un bébé après… assez vite d'ailleurs !

A table, c'est le grand silence embarrassé qui s'installe. Les sur entendus de Charlie sont suffisamment clairs pour donner à Fred l'envie de disparaître sous la table. Arthur et Molly posent un regard abasourdis sur leur fils, qui glisse de plus en plus de sa chaise. Inutile de rajouter quoique ce soit, ou de demander de « qui » il s'agit. Alors que Ginny s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche, Rachel fait irruption dans la pièce, en portant une fournée de pain briochés qu'elle pose sur la table, et fusille Charlie du regard. Celui-ci se contente de la regarder, un petit sourire insolent flottant sur le visage. Un coup d'œil à Fred montre que le garçon pourrait désormais se présenter sans problème aux concours agricoles pour les plus belles tomates.

Elle ressort, ignorant l'air consterné de George, amusé de Ginny, embarrassé de Ron, courroucé d'Arthur, et démoralisé de Molly. Comme quoi, la même nouvelle se reçoit différemment selon les personnes !

Molly profite de ce moment de gêne pour annoncer un tout autre genre de _nouvelle_.

- Puisqu'on est à l'heure des réjouissances, commence-t-elle d'un ton amère, j'ai moi-même quelque chose à vous dire…

- Ne me dis pas qu'on va avoir une autre petite sœur ! marmonne George, las.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Grand Dieu ! _(Ginny lui lance un regard noir)_ J'ai… Hier, j'ai reçu une lettre… Mon père est… mort… et ma _mère_ nous invite à déjeuner après-demain…

- Grand père Ted est mort ?

- Et en quoi cela t'importe-il Ronald, tu ne l'a jamais rencontré !

Ron hausse les épaules.

- Pourquoi au fait ? s'enquit Charlie.

- Parce que je ne m'entendais plus avec lui depuis des années… POINT FINAL ! s'écrie-t-elle en voyant Percy ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer.

- Donc, on va rencontrer Grand-mère Caroline ?! demande George.

- Oui…

- C'est fou ce que tu as l'air enthousiaste maman !

- Peu importe.

- De quoi Grand-père est-il mort ?

- Je ne sais pas.

_Et je m'en fiche._

- Y aura-t-il oncles Fabian et Gédéon ? demande avidement George, excité à l'idée de rencontrer ses oncles jumeaux.

Sa mère se tend, et répond d'une voix très faible :

- Je ne sais pas… Sans doute…

- On peut emmener Doni ? demande Ginny en coupant distraitement un morceau de d'omelette.

Cette question fait l'effet d'un tsunami dans la tête de Molly. Elle renverse sa tasse de café.

- Non ! On n'emmène pas, Doni… Elle reste là !

- Mais…

- ON N'EMMENE PAS DONI, ET JE NE REVIENDRAI PAS LA DESSUS ! EST-CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ?

Les yeux de Ginny se rétractent. Lorsqu'ils sortent quelque part, elle emmène _toujours_ sa _nana_ avec elle. Il n'y a qu'à Hogwarts qu'elle s'en sépare. Molly respire difficilement, elle savait qu'aborder le sujet donnerait ce genre de réactions…

- Alors dans ce cas je ne viens pas, déclare-t-elle très calmement.

- Ginevra…

- C'est ta grand-mère ! tonne Arthur. Je ne vous accompagne pas pour raisons PROFESSIONNELLES, mais toi tu n'as aucune excuse !

- Je n'irai pas, un point c'est tout. Je n'ai rien à voir avec vous ! Rencontrer une matriarche veuve et raciste ne m'intéresse en aucun cas ! Je préfère rester ici, avec _nanamin_. Mais c'est gentil de proposer !

Arthur se lève et s'approche vivement de sa fille. Il la force à se mettre debout et la secoue par les épaules en hurlant :

- SALE PETITE PESTE ! CONTINUE A JOUER LES PAYSANNES MOLDUES, ET TU IRAS REMUER LE FOIN DANS LES CHAMPS ! SI TU N'ES PAS UNE WEASLEY ALORS FOUS LE CAMPS, REJOINS TON TRAITRE DE FRERE ET QUE LE DIABLE T'EMPORTE, TU SERAS FACILE A OUBLIER ! MAIS SI TU ES UNE WEASLEY ALORS TU IRAS JEUDI ! OU JE T'Y TRAINERAI DE FORCE SOUS LE SORTILEGE DE L'IMPERIUM ! ET CROIS-MOI, JE TIENDRAI PAROLE.

Ginny ne rétorque rien, elle écume de rage et s'arrache brutalement à l'étreinte de son père pour s'échapper de la salle en courant. Les autres membres de la famille sont silencieux et ébranlés. Les frères s'échangent des regards choqués : jamais ils n'avaient vu leur père aussi violent. Molly n'a pas dit un mot, elle reste stoïque, parfaite dans son rôle de femme effacée et soumise. Elle connaît ces cris. Les hommes, même s'ils sont de bons pères et frères, règlent toujours tout par la violence.

X

**Quelque part en Ecosse**

Dans un paysage de plaine, le bruit de plusieurs chevaux au grand galop résonne dans le sol. Des ombres se dessinent de plus en plus précisément dans le brouillard, et un groupe de trois cavaliers apparaît. Un cheval baie porte Bill en selle, vêtu d'un d'une grande tunique bleu foncé, d'un pantalon marron et de bottes en peau de dragon. Ses cheveux sont tressés, à sa ceinture sont accrochées une baguette à gauche et une épée à droite. Camille et le vieux moldu de la taverne s'arrêtent près de lui.

- Je ne sais pas si nous avons bien fait de venir ici ! fait Camille. Hogwarts n'est pas loin !

- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, répond Bill, nous n'avons rien à craindre de l'école.

- Mais de ton père, si ! Il te cherche Bill !

- Laissons mon père de côté pour le moment. Nous allons traverser les plaines jusqu'à la frontière. Une fois là-bas, nous continuerons à pied par la forêt qui rallie le sud de l'Ecosse au nord de l'Angleterre. Il nous faudra sûrement user de magie pour éviter les gardes. Mon père a dû en mettre partout.

Le visage tendu, Bill descend de cheval, les autres l'imitent.

- Laissons se reposer les chevaux.

Les trois montures sont laissées près de deux arbres. La vallée est si grande qu'elle s'étend à perte de vue. Il y règne un silence de plomb. Camille s'installe sur un tronc déraciné et sort une épée qu'il astique. Il observe les alentours verdoyant, et remarque Bill, qui s'éloigne.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Marcher, lui répond-t-il simplement.

- Ne te perds pas !

- J'essaierai… lui crie la voix du sorcier, déjà lointaine.

Bill s'écarte dans la plaine, et avance jusqu'à une falaise qui surplombe le paysage.

- Il va nous falloir au moins deux jours de chevauchée ! fait le moldu qui l'a rejoint.

Il s'approche de Bill qui regarde au loin.

- Hogwarts est par là-bas, sur une de ces collines…

- Je ne vois rien.

- C'est normal. Seuls les sorciers peuvent la voir.

- Je sais. Vous autre sorciers avaient cette fâcheuse tendance à être racistes jusque dans l'architecture !

- C'est vrai. Les fondateurs l'avaient masqué pour se protéger des attaques moldues. A l'époque c'était la sorcellerie qui était un crime. Avec des Mages comme Serpentard on pouvait comprendre pourquoi ! Il n'empêche que c'est un très beau château.

- Il y a de la nostalgie dans ta voix, jeune Weasley. Tu regrettes d'être venu.

- Je ne sais pas. Disons que, j'avance à l'aveuglette, j'ignore ce qui m'attend là-bas. S'en prendre à ce pays, c'est s'en prendre à une partie de ma vie. Je suis trop impliqué.

- Les choses ont un goût plus amer lorsqu'elles vous touchent. Tu voyais les rebellions françaises de l'extérieur. En Angleterre tu seras chez toi. C'est la seule différence.

Bill reste silencieux un moment, le regard perdu dans les plaines.

- L'homme que nous allons voir, ce Tom, il vit parmi les moldus depuis combien de temps ? demande-t-il après un temps.

- Très longtemps. Il avait cinq ans lorsqu'ils l'ont trouvé. Il a passé sa vie avec eux.

Bill hausse les sourcils et pousse un long sifflement.

- Le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard est donc un _ient (sang mêlé / sang de bourbe)_, chef d'une tribu moldue ?

- C'est cela… acquiesce le moldu.

- C'est son grand papa qui doit être fière ! plaisante Bill avant de redevenir sérieux. Mais, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Les _beriath_, surtout les libres, n'aiment pas les sorciers, ils les méprisent, autant que les sorciers méprisent les _beriath_. Alors comment ont-il pu accepter le descendant de l'homme qui les a fait esclaves comme chef ?

Le moldu déglutit difficilement, et baisse le regard. Bill s'en rend compte et fronce les sourcils.

- Voulez-vous dire quelque chose ? Vous hésitez, je le vois bien.

Le vieil homme semble très mal à l'aise. Il se pince les lèvres, et commence d'une voix lente :

- Eh bien… Tom a été élevé par des moldus, dans la haine des sorciers… et de la magie… Il va de village en village, et récupère ceux qui ont survécu aux assauts des sorciers. Il connaît bien sûr sa véritable identité, mais n'en parle jamais… Il vit comme un _beriath_… et n'utilise pas la magie…

L'homme regarde au loin attendant que son interlocuteur explose. Bill n'explose pas encore, et se contente de poser calmement une dernière question :

- Mais il sait quand même s'en servir ?

L'homme ne répond rien, et porte son attention sur les brins d'herbe bougés par la brise. Bill pousse une exclamation indignée, et fait demi-tour.

- William, attends ! fait le moldu en prenant sa suite.

- Vous vous êtes bien foutu de moi !

- William…

- POURQUOI NE M'AVEZ-VOUS RIEN DIT ?

- Pour éviter ce genre de réaction ! Où vas-tu ?

Bill prend la bride de son cheval et passe un pied dans l'étriller.

- Que se passe-t-il ? fait Camille.

- On rentre ! Voilà ce qui se passe ! On retourne à Paris !

- Quoi ? s'étonne Camille.

Le vieil homme retient la bride de la monture pour empêcher le sorcier de partir.

- Ecoute-moi. Je ne t'ai rien dis car je savais que tu refuserais de venir. Tom n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs, mais ses pouvoirs sont bien là. Il _est_ le descendant de Serpentard. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est lui parler !

Bill éclate d'un rire jaune.

- Justement ! Nous n'avons jamais _parlé_ de cela ! Il n'était pas dit que je devrais _convaincre_ un ermite rebelle à se joindre à moi pour libérer un pays qu'il ne connaît pas !

- Bill…

- Cela ne faisait pas parti du contrat. Vous m'avez raconté l'histoire de sa vie en _insistant_ sur sa naissance, la mort de son père, la mort de sa mère, son ascendance… Bref, seuls des éléments sélectionnés pour attirer mon intérêt ! Vous m'avez menti ! Vous m'aviez parlé d'un allié de taille…

- Je n'ai pas menti ! Tom est un grand guerrier…

- …un guerrier _BERIATH_ ! rugit Bill. Il me faut des soldats qui sachent se servir d'une baguette ! Comment combattre la magie si on ne la maîtrise pas ?! Lâchez cette bride ! Lâchez-la !

- Bill, tu dois lui parler !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous avez tout à y gagner. Tous les deux.

X

**Jeudi, sur le chemin de la propriété Prewett**

Molly a refusé d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre _chez elle_. Chez elle. Rien que cette pensée la fait frissonner d'horreur. Elle a voulu un moyen de transport qui lui donne suffisamment de temps pour se préparer psychologiquement. Elle reconnaît chaque arbre, chaque buisson, chaque pierre, chaque éléments qu'il la ramène _là-bas_. Les enfants chahutent dans la diligence. Ginny est venue. Elle semble tout aussi éteinte que sa mère, et ne réagit pas aux blagues exaspérantes des jumeaux. Depuis deux jours, Fred est constamment en mode « papillon rose », et sa bonne humeur se ressent sur l'enthousiasme avec lequel il emmerde le monde (et principalement sa sœur). En temps normal Molly les aurait réprimandés, mais à l'heure actuelle, tous les sons semblent se mélanger dans sa tête pour ne former qu'un amas sonore flou et lointain. Elle voit la route sinueuse se rétrécir de plus en plus, et le panneau « Prewett » à l'intersection, juste avant la descente qui mène à la propriété. Elle regarde le panneau passer devant ses yeux. C'est à peine si elle enregistre l'information. Elle a plutôt l'impression de voir ce panneau, cette route, ces arbres, en noir et blanc. Comme les images d'un vieux film de mauvaise qualité. Et la diligence arrive au sommet de la descente, dans un ralenti à donner une migraine d'anticipation. En contrebas se dresse la grande demeure de la Famille Prewett. Imposante. Effrayante. Elle ne sent même pas la diligence descendre et s'arrêter. Elle ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'ils se trouvent juste devant la porte d'entrée ouverte. Les portillons de la diligence s'ouvrent, mais Molly ne bouge pas. C'est une adolescente de seize ans qui descend le marchepied dans un décor en sépia.

_L'adolescente marche en regardant rapidement autour d'elle avant de remettre son attention sur la femme blonde à l'air sévère qui l'attend à l'entrée de porte._

_- Où étais-tu encore passée ?_ _fait la voix de la femme dans un échos._

_L'adolescente baisse la tête avant d'être attrapée par le bras pour être ramenée à l'intérieur._

_- Tu es impossible !_

La porte claque et Molly reprend ses esprits. Le décor en sépia se régénère en couleurs vives, un ciel bleu, une herbe verte, et une maison en brique grise. Elle se rend compte qu'elle suit ses enfants. Elle relève la tête. Une femme se tient en effet devant la porte. L'air plus défait que stricte, ses cheveux blonds, désormais blancs, tenus en chignon. Le visage creusé par les rides de l'âge.

- Oh, Molly, murmure-t-elle l'air abattu.

- Bonjour… maman…

Sa mère à un sourire crispé et se penche vers sa fille qu'elle embrasse sur la joue, puis elle la sert dans ses bras. Molly se tend sous le contact.

- Cela fait si longtemps… murmure-t-elle d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

- Vingt-quatre ans maman, répond Molly, crispée.

- Molly !

Molly a un haut le cœur. Elle se tourne de trois-quarts pour faire face à l'un de ses frères. Il lui sourit, et s'approche d'elle. Elle frisonne.

_- ESPECE DE SALE MOLDU !_

- Chère petite sœur ! Tu nous a tellement manqué ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. Nous as-tu jetés aux oubliettes ?

Elle ne répond pas, se contente d'un bref hochement de tête.

- Eh bien Molly, qui sont ces jeunes enfants si charmants ?!

Molly déglutit.

- Maman, je vous présente Ronald, Perceval, Charlie, Fred – ou George – Non, Fred – George c'est _lui _– Ginevra et… c'est tout.

- Bonjour Grand-mère Caroline.

- Je croyais que tu avais sept ans ?! s'étonne sa mère.

- C'est exact, répond Molly, contractée. Willima, n'est pas là… Il… s'est absenté… quelques temps…

Sa mère ne répond pas, elle fronce seulement les sourcils. Comme toute le monde elle a lu les journaux.

- Eh bien, entrez ! finit-elle par articuler.

X

L'entrée qui mène à la grande salle à manger. Et cet escalier qui mène à l'étage, installé en plein milieu de l'entrée, comme un choix immédiat de l'endroit où l'on veut aller. Elle regarde les marches de pierre, si souvent empruntées pour monter dans sa chambre. Les rires résonnent à ses oreilles. Les pleures. Les cris. La voix abrupte et autoritaire d'un homme. Elle est comme dans un de ses cauchemars, sauf que cette fois, les lieux sont bien réels. Ils l'entourent, imbibés d'un passé tantôt idyllique (non, il ne l'a été que pour elle), tantôt cruel. Le sol en linoléum noir et blanc lui apparaît fade et vacillant. Ou est-ce elle qui est vacillante ? Elle ne sait plus. Elle entend vaguement la voix de sa mère lui dire de s'installer à la grande table en chêne. Elle s'assoit_._

- …vraiment ? fait la voix de Caroline. Non, je ne le savais pas Perceval ! Tu en sais des choses !

- Percy veut travailler au Ministère, à la justice, comme papa ! fait Ron.

- Vraiment ? s'enquit sa grand-mère, intéressée.

- Oh, je n'ai pas la prétention d'arriver aussi haut que mon père, mais le droit me tente énormément.

Alors que Percy se lance dans un grand débat sur la conservation des lois avec sa grand-mère, Fred et George assaillent leur oncle de question.

- Vous vous ressemblez autant que nous ?

- Oui ! Deux copies conformes. Enfants, nous échangions souvent de place !

- Nous aussi on le fait !

Gédéon a un sourire.

- Vous êtes venu seul ? demande George, un peu déçu de ne pas voir ses deux oncles.

- Oui, malheureusement. Mon frère n'a pas pu se libérer… Même pour une occasion si… funeste.

Caroline étouffe un sanglot, Gédéon pose une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de sa mère, mais Molly reste de marbre, elle n'a aucun geste de réconfort.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à Grand-père ? ose demander Ron.

- Ton grand-père était malade, répond la vieille femme d'une voix cassée. Depuis longtemps. Ta maman lui a tellement manqué.

- _Maman_ dit qu'elle était fâchée avec _grand-père_ ! dit Ginny en appuyant bien sur les mots familiaux, ravie de pouvoir semer le trouble.

Molly aurait bien envie d'étrangler sa fille, qui l'a fait exprès, elle le sait. Sa grand-mère prend un air gêné, mais répond tout de même.

- Oui, c'est exact. Ils se sont disputés lorsque ta mère était un peu plus âgée que toi.

- A quel propos ? continu-t-elle

- Oh… D'une… broutille !

Molly se force à garder tout son calme, mais en elle, tout s'est mis à hurler.

- Les querelles habituelles entre un père et sa fille ! Mais il était très triste de ne plus la voir, tu sais. Il aurait tellement voulu serrer sa Molly dans ses bras une dernière fois.

Le corps de Molly se glace, elle crispe ses poings. Il faut qu'elle sorte d'ici.

L'apéritif est rythmé par les conversations typiques de personnes qui apprennent à se connaître. Caroline et Gédéon posent des questions aux enfants, qui répondent. Percy se vante, et fait de la propagande pour les stages du Ministère : « l'organisation est impeccable. Chaque étudiant est réparti dans un groupe en fonction de sa spécialité. Moi je suis en droit pénal. Nous n'étions que six, cette matière est tellement importante, c'est elle qui… » etc. La rétine de Charlie scanne toutes les moldues qui passent et enregistre le tour de poitrine, la couleur des cheveux et la hauteur à l'arrière. Ron tente de répondre de manière intelligible. Les jumeaux plaisantent, et harcèle leur oncle sur son enfance et son adolescence, tout en faisant de la pub pour leur inventions : « si vous connaissez quelqu'un qui serait intéressé pour financer les deux génies du siècle n'hésitez pas ! Nous faisons des réductions de quinze pourcents sur les achats en gros ». Et Ginny fait comme sa mère. Elle boude.

Au bout de dix minutes d'attente, Ginny n'en peut plus.

- Grand-mère, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes !

- Bien sûr, ma chérie ! Les sanitaires sont à l'étage. Mais il y a beaucoup de pièce, tu risques de te perdre. Ta mère pourrait t'y conduire. Molly ?

- Bien sûr maman, répond Molly, ravie de pouvoir s'éclipser elle aussi. Viens Ginny.

Ginny marmonne un peu mais suit sa mère.

Molly sort de la salle en soupirant. Mais lorsqu'elle réalise où elle va, une sensation d'engourdissement la prend, et elle avance comme sortie de son corps. Les grands escaliers de pierre semble être un monstre qui se dresse devant elle. Elle s'arrête à son pied, et monte visuellement les marches, une par une.

- Maman ? fait une voix lointaine. Maman, tu viens ?

Molly secoue la tête, et suit sa fille. La rampe est la même. Le couloir est le même. Avec toutes ces portes.

- C'est où maman ?

- Deuxième porte à droite, répond Molly avec une voix d'automate.

- D'accord. Pas la peine que tu viennes, je ne suis pas un bébé, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Molly acquiesce, mais elle est déjà ailleurs, l'esprit complètement hypnotisé par la porte du fond. Molly est attirée comme un aimant par cette porte vers laquelle avance lentement, se remémorant chaque pas, chaque bruit, chaque son, chaque image.

_Dans sa robe blanche, elle avance, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les yeux rivés sur la porte entrouverte. Autour d'elle il y a des esclaves partout. Certains pleurent, effondrés, d'autres la maudissent, le regard mauvais. Elle continue de marcher, ses pieds semblent avoir pris le contrôle de son corps, ils avancent tout seuls. Elle fini par arriver à la porte à moitié ouverte. Dès le seuil, elle remarque les traces de sang sur les murs. Sa gorge devient horriblement sèche. D'un geste tremblant, elle pousse la porte, et reste sur le seuil quelques secondes, les yeux perdus dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Une odeur de mort la prend à la gorge, et l'étouffe. Elle baisse les yeux aux sols et sent les larmes couler. C'est comme si son cœur avait chuté de plusieurs mètres. Son cerveau enregistre chaque détail de la scène en même temps qu'elle avance jusqu'à lui. Il gît, au milieu d'une flaque pourpre qui s'étend de sous sa tête. Son corps est roué de coups, couvert de bleus, de coupures, et d'autres tortures bien plus cruelles et ciblées. Ses yeux sont ouverts, et un filet de sang s'écoule de ses lèvres. Des larmes séchées subsistent sur ses joues. Molly se laisse tomber à ses côtés, hurlante de douleur. Elle tend une main tremblante vers le visage de glace, et d'un geste doux et léger, ferme ses yeux pour toujours. Ses épaules tremblent sous les pleures. Jamais elle n'a eu aussi mal. Tout est arrivé par sa faute._

_- Melamin, murmure-t-elle en caressant son visage._

_- Mani lle umien eller ? (Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?)_

_Elle se retourne vers la porte. Une jeune fille de son âge la regarde, l'air détruite et contrariée._

_- Yamenlle uuma naa sinome, istar. (Tu n'as rien à faire ici, sorcière)._

_Molly ne répond rien. La ton haineux de Doni n'adoucit en rien sa douleur. Elle reporte son attention sur le cadavre. _

_- Maman ?_

_- Maman ?_

- Maman ?

Molly reprend ses esprits. Perdue dans ses souvenirs elle se trouve au milieu de la pièce maudite, en pleures. Ginny la regarde, suspicieuse.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Sa mère acquiesce vivement.

- C'est quoi ici ? demande Ginny en observant la pièce.

- Une chambre, tu le vois bien. Descendons.

- Maman ? Tu as pleuré ?

- Descendons, coupe Molly en essuyant ses larmes.

Ginny fronce les sourcils, elle n'a jamais vu sa mère pleurer. Elle la suit à travers le couloir. Un couloir sombre qui la fait frissonner d'angoisse. Molly a l'impression d'étouffer. Une maison peut-elle être hantée sans fantôme ?

* * *

**Voiloude ! Le chapitre aurait pu être plus long (il manque une scène entre Bill et Tom, ce sera pour la prochaine fois !) et j'hésite à faire une deuxième partie à ce chapitre. Ca dépend si vous voulez en savoir plus sur Molly ou non. Dans le prochain chapitre je pourrais faire un petit passage concernant la vie de Molly (j'avais idée de faire en sorte que Ginny aille se balader dans les couloirs...) Il y aura un chapitre centré sur Molly Prewett, mais ce ne sera que sur une seule partie de sa vie. Je pense écrire ce passage dans le chapitre 15, mais si vous pensez que c'est inutile dites-le moi ! Après tout moi je connais sa vie par cœur !**

**Je regrette qu'il n'y ai pas de scène entre Fred, George et Rachel, mais faut faire avancer le schmilblick. Vous n'avez qu'à imaginer. J'aime beaucoup par contre le dialogue entre Charlie et Rachel. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que leur relation évoluerait de cette manière. Ca s'est vraiment fait « sans moi ». Ah et euh pour la fin : il y a de forte chance pour que je ne tienne pas ma promesse du début… Pas taper !**

**INSTANT PUB :**

**J'ai une nouvelle idée de fic (oui, je sais, je les commence et je les fini pas…), toujours centrée sur les jumeaux (porte-parole des twins présente !) Un petit Fred pas vraiment mort après la guerre, qui serait devenu un pote à Lestat (un vampire pour les non initiés, et non, Lestat ne sera pas dans la fic, c'était juste pour le jeu de mot !) et qui court après un George pas très ravi d'avoir un vampire immoral et limite psychopathe pour jumeau (Oui je sais, j'ai trop regardé Tim Burton) Ce serait sûrement un twincest à sens unique (c'est bien le seul contexte dans lequel le twincest est envisageable : un Fred qui n'a plus une once de conscience morale) Des amateurs ?**

**Sinon à la prochaine ! (J'ai battu mon record : presque 10 000 mots !)  
**


	15. Reculer pour mieux sauter

**Voici le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que je n'ai pas mis trop de temps, mais comme je suis à cheval avec ma nouvelle fic sur les jumeaux (Eh oui, finalement je l'ai faite) et vu la complexité que devient le scénario je préfère prendre mon temps et éviter de pondre du grand n'importe quoi !**

**Je remercie mes lectrices, mes revieweuses qui ont réssucité d'entre les morts, et celles qui n'ont pas récussité ! J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire. L'histoire prend son ton définitif, en quelque sorte. On en apprend un peu plus sur Molly.**

**Voilà ! Bisous et bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas les commentaires !**

**

* * *

  
**

**1993, quelque part à l'ouest de l'Angleterre**

Trois chevaux s'arrêtent devant de hautes barricades en bois, mince barrière de protection d'un village _beriath_. Bill Weasley descend de selle, rapidement suivit du vieux moldu.

- Attendez-moi là, fait celui-ci.

Il avance vers les gardes, échange quelques mots avec eux, puis franchit la frontière. Bill tend le cou pour le voir entrer dans une sorte de tente. Plusieurs minutes passent sans que personne ne sorte.

- A ton avis, on va se faire jeter ? demande Camille.

- Je l'ignore, répond distraitement Bill en scrutant l'horizon.

Enfin, le moldu ressort, accompagné d'un autre homme, assez grand, le crâne rasé.

- Est-ce cela le descendant de Serpentard ? s'enquit Camille.

Bill ne fait que hocher la tête, il n'en sait rien. Près de la tente, les deux hommes semblent en discussion animée.

- On _va_ se faire jeter !

Bill ne répond toujours rien. Il regarde l'homme baisser la tête en signe d'acceptation, puis partir vers un endroit masqué par les barricades. Bill fronce les sourcils.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait de l'héritier. C'est peut-être son messager…

Au-delà des barricades, le messager, du nom d'Oreste, traverse les allées terreuses en direction d'une tente plus imposante, aux dentures plus riches. Il passent le drap d'ouverture et s'incline une fois à l'intérieur.

- _Erquenat mernaya malle, Haran wen amin_ (_Quelqu'un désire te voir, mon Roi)_, annonce-t-il.

Le Roi se retourne vers lui.

- _Ya, Oreste ?_ (_Qui, Oreste ?)_

- _Er_' _edan Mael tulte_ _(Un homme amené par Mael.)_

- _Mael ? Ro uuma vane talar 'lle ten' yenae ! (Mael ? Mais il n'est pas revenu sur nos terres depuis des années !)_ s'étonne le Roi.

- _Amin sinta, Alta Haran, san' ro tultien edan tuulo' Pare, tel' tal leithen tuulo' istari (Je le sais bien, grand Roi, mais il amène un homme de Paris, la ville libérée des sorciers). Mael quena ro cealea nir natie' a' onlle (Mael dit qu'il peut nous apporter beaucoup)._

Le Roi hausse les sourcils, tout de même méfiant.

_- Nessaho ? (Son nom ?)_

_- Bill, Haran wen amin (Bill, mon Roi)._

Le Roi sourcille légèrement, il semble réfléchir. Finalement il devance Oreste et passe le drap.

Mael, le vieux moldu, a déjà amené Bill et Camille au devant de la tente. Il connaît le Roi et savait que celui-ci accepterait de le rencontrer.

Tom, descendant de Salazard Serpentard, apparaît, vêtu de vêtements pourpres. Il est grand, son visage est mature, mais sans âge précis, ses cheveux sont noirs et attachés en catogan. Il dégage une beauté majestueuse et froide. Cet homme est très intimidant.

Bill et Camille s'inclinent, Tom les jauge.

- Que me vaut _l'honneur_ de cette visite ? demande Tom avec un l'accent typique des moldus.

- Nous sommes venus vous faire une proposition, répond Bill.

Tom pose son regard bleu nuit sur lui.

- Quelle genre de proposition ?

- Levez une armée, et battez-vous avec nous.

Tom éclate de rire, ce n'est pas un rire méchant, il est juste amusé du ridicule de la situation.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour permettre à votre peuple de s'installer sur des espaces plus grands. Pour permettre à vos femmes de mettre au monde des enfants libres.

- Les enfants d'ici le sont déjà.

- Seulement en apparence. Vous vivez reclus, parqués dans un coin du pays comme des animaux. Vous avez le pouvoir de changer tout ça ! Il vous suffit juste de le vouloir ! C'est vrai que seul vous ne pourrez pas grand-chose. Mais peut-être qu'avec de l'aide… Je suis venu pour proposer mon aide.

Tom demeure très calme, il observe Bill, et parle d'une voix posée.

- Pourquoi un Sang Pur nous aiderait-il ?

Bill a l'air surprit que Tom l'ait percé à jour.

- Parce que certains Sangs Purs ouvrent les yeux, et réalisent que ce monde ne devrait pas être ainsi. Cette misère, cette injustice, tout cela ne peut plus durer.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, William Weasley, fils du Ministre de la Justice, né avec un sang baigné de privilèges, dans des draps en soi et de la vaisselle en or. Comment, toi, peux-tu employer le mot « misère » ?

- Je l'ai vue.

- Tu l'as vue, mais tu ne l'as pas _vécue_. Ou peut-être as-tu _joué_ à la vivre. Tu es comme tous ces philosophes, des _théoristes_, des humanistes ignorants des réalités. Ton vœu est une utopie. Personne ne peut nous sauver. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps ce monde existe ? Depuis presque neuf cent ans ! Huit cent quatre-vingt-seize ans pour être exact ! Alors, le changer ?

Le ton de Tom est très calme, il a une maîtrise de soi parfaite. Bill devient fébrile.

- Nous avons réussi en France !

- Oui, c'est vrai. Et pour combien de temps ? Pense-tu sincèrement qu'ils arriveront à trouver des repères ? A fonder un nouveau monde ?

- Oui, je le pense. Et si vous en doutez, c'est que nous ne croyiez pas en votre peuple.

Tom parait touché par l'argument.

- Rentre chez toi Bill, fait Tom en secouant tristement la tête, j'en ai assez entendu. Depuis des décennies je parcours les villages décimés par les gens de ta race pour y récupérer les quelques vies humaines miraculées. Les tiens sont trop forts, trop nombreux, et trop bien organisés. Nous ne sommes que trois cent ici, et nous nous battons avec des épées !

Tom pense avoir sonner la retraite, il retourne dans sa tente, mais Bill ne cède pas et le suit à l'intérieur ; il a fait le chemin, hors de question de reculer maintenant !

- Vous n'être que trois cent _ici_ ! Mais si on rajoute les tribus du Nord, vous arrivez à un bon milliers ! Et puis, je suppose que certains d'entre vous sont _ient_ ! Si on compare vraiment, on réalise que le nombre de _ient_ en Angleterre égale facilement celui des sorciers, compte tenu tous les enfants que les Maître font à leurs esclaves et qui se retrouvent abandonnés dans les champs ! Vous avez sûrement des tas de personnes ici nées d'unions illégitimes, des gens capables de se battre contre des sorciers !

Tom est visiblement très irrité par cet argument.

- En faisant quoi ? En se battant à l'aide d'une _baguette_ ? Nous n'utilisons pas la magie, ni moi, ni aucun de mes congénères. La magie est l'outil de la barbarie et du meurtre. Nous la laissons aux sorciers. Mes parents sont morts sous la magie, comme les parents et enfants de tant d'autres. Jamais nous n'y avons recours, même en cas de nécessité extrême.

Bill soupire d'excitation nerveuse, il est déterminé à faire valoir ses arguments.

- Mais c'est pourtant le seul moyen ! Il faut un compromis si vous souhaitez aboutir à quelque chose ! Si le mépris est installé des deux côtés, on y arrivera jamais !

- Cet homme a raison, dit soudain une jeune fille, debout derrière le Roi, les sorciers prennent les moldus pour des animaux, et les moldus traitent les sorciers de barbares. Si aucun clan ne fait un effort, alors aucune évolution ne sera jamais possible.

_- Hermione !_

- _Angwara re maika Adar ! (Avouez qu'il a raison Père !)_ _Lle uuma tampa quen kyo leithen paldurin, lle caela marth a' um ta ! ( Vous qui parlez sans cesse d'un monde libre, vous avez là une chance d'y parvenir !)_

Bill fronce les sourcils, Tom a une fille ? Dans ce cas, c'est elle la dernière héritière de Serpentard ! Tom considère l'argument de sa fille de treize ans, mais hoche la tête quelques secondes plus tard.

- Ce projet n'a pas la moindre chance d'aboutir, dit-il.

- Si, affirme Bill. Mais pour cela, il faut déjà commencer par le commencement.

- Plait-il ?

- Prenez les tribus du Nord.

Tom a l'air estomaqué.

- Es-tu fou ? Notre clan n'a plus de contact avec eux depuis des années !

- Justement ! Prenez-les ! Devenez leur chef ! En les faisant fusionner avec la vôtre, nous arriverons à un nombre de soldats conséquent, et ce sera déjà un bon début. Il faut vous unir. Tant que vous serez dissous, ce sera l'échec. Tous unis, on a une chance.

Tom regarde ce jeune sorcier, abasourdis. Sa fille sourit, elle approuve les dires de Bill.

- Tu es un utopiste, lui dit Tom, mais je te laisse une chance. Si tu parviens à me prouver que tu as raison, je te suivrais.

Tom lui sourit légèrement en inclinant sa tête sur le côté, Bill le lui rend, satisfait.

X

Pendant ce temps-là, à de nombreux kilomètres plus loin, la famille Weasley et les deux membres de la famille Prewett semblent en grande discussion dans le jardin. Les jumeaux racontent leur vie en détail à leur oncle. Au moment où Fred fait allusion à Rachel Gédéon jette un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui l'ignore, ou plutôt tente de l'ignorer. Molly regarde les heures passer dans une insupportable attente, elle veut partir d'ici. Chaque arbre, chaque brin d'herbe est source de souvenirs. Ginny, assise un peu à l'écart, observe sa mère, et plus particulièrement le malaise de sa mère. Jamais elle ne l'avait vue pleurer, ni même avoir la moindre émotion ; elle avait toujours considéré sa mère comme une potiche de décoration. Il y a quelque chose dans cette maison, Ginny en est sûre. Son regard glisse sur tous les membres de sa famille, l'un après l'autre, elle se sent tellement à l'écart, ils lui paraissent tous tellement niais. Sa Doni lui manque, les chants des esclaves lui manquent, elle veut rentrer chez elle. Elle baisse les yeux vers l'herbe et remarque une petite sauterelle. Elle frisonne de dégoût, mais ne tue pas l'insecte pour autant. Elle se surprend même à la prendre dans sa main et jouer avec. Voilà où l'ennui la mène : à regarder une petite sauterelle faire des bonds sur sa paume ! Elle soupire, libère l'animal et relève les yeux sur les gens. Les conversations lui ne sont que des bruits informes, personne ne fait attention à elle, sa mère semble complètement ailleurs. Ginny s'assure qu'aucun ne la remarque, puis se lève pour partir discrètement vers le Manoir.

De retour dans l'entrée, elle monte immédiatement les marches, prise de frissons de dégoûts devant les portraits qui la jaugent en la traitant de traître à son sang. Elle les ignore, puis arrive dans le couloir sombre et froid. Au fond, il y a la pièce dans laquelle elle a retrouvé sa mère. Elle lui a semblé totalement déconnectée, comme détachée d'elle-même. En fronçant les sourcils, elle se dirige vers ladite pièce, un petit pincement au cœur. C'est bien une chambre. Une chambre austère, comme toutes les pièces de la maison. Elle ne contient que le stricte nécessaire : un lit, une armoire, une coiffeuse. Elle ouvre les tiroirs, il n'y a que quelques produits de beauté usés, et poussiéreux. L'armoire est également inintéressante. En refermant la porte, elle accroche le pendentif que Bill lui a donné et le fait tomber parterre. Elle se penche pour le ramasser et remarque quelque chose, sous le lit. Un morceau de parchemin sûrement. Intriguée, elle rampe jusqu'au lit et passe sa main dessous pour attraper la chose. Ce n'est pas un parchemin mais une photo. Elle hausse les sourcils en l'observant : elle représente un portrait, à ceci près que le visage du portrait n'est plus qu'un rond noir. Elle retourne la photo, il n'y a qu'une date : _1965_. Sa mère avait quinze ans… Elle a un petit haussement d'épaule, et glisse la photo dans sa poche, même si elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Ginny ressort de la pièce bredouille, pas de quoi verser des larmes pour si peu ! Piquée par des envies d'aventurières, elle décide de monter à l'étage supérieur. Il y fait encore plus sombre. Elle frisonne. Les portes sont moins nombreuses, et donnent presque toutes sur des chambres ou des salons. Rien d'intéressant. La dernière porte, bizarrement la première – elle a commencé sa visite à l'envers – refuse de s'ouvrir. Agacée d'être ainsi stoppée, elle donne un grand coup de pied dans la porte, comme Hugo quand il ne trouve plus les mots de passe.

- AIE, AIE, AIE ! s'écrie-t-elle en claudiquant et en massant sa jambe endolorie.

Elle fixe à nouveau la porte, il va bien falloir qu' elle s'ouvre, si elle est fermée c'est bien pour quelque chose ! Elle prend alors sa baguette – chose qu'elle ne fait jamais – et prononce un « alohomora » déterminé.

A son grand étonnement, la porte s'ouvre.

- J'aurais peut-être dû commencé par là finalement !

Elle s'engouffre avec excitation dans la pièce, et est très déçue de se trouver face à une table, une chaise, et c'est tout. Autant d'acharnement pour ça ! Dépitée, elle va s'asseoir sur la chaise… qui s'enfonce immédiatement dans le sol.

- AaaaaaaaAAAAAh !

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qui vient de se passer, Ginny se retrouve dans une petite pièce. Elle regarde le plafond, c'est un sol en bois parfaitement infranchissable. Elle est à nouveau dans une pièce du premier étage ? Cette pièce n'était pas là ! Et pourtant elle les a toutes visitées ! En regardant aux alentours, elle réalise que l'endroit est minuscule, et éclairé par une lumière bleutée. Elle tourne la tête et laisse échapper une exclamation de surprise. Derrière elle se trouve un chaudron d'où émanent des vapeurs bleus.

Elle s'approche du chaudron, déroutée de le voir ainsi caché.

_Autant de mise en scène pour un chaudron !_

Elle se penche pour examiner ce qui mijote à l'intérieur, mais a peine l'a-t-elle touché qu'elle est aspirée à l'intérieur.

Elle atterrit dans le jardin de sa grand-mère.

_Un passe muraille ? Ce chaudron est un passe muraille ?_

Pourtant quelque chose est différent : il n'y a plus personne dans le jardin. Soudainement, à sa gauche, des petits pieds froissent le sol. Elle tourne la tête : une petite fille rousse se trouve à ses côtés !

- Bah ! Tu es qui, toi ?

La petite ne semble pas l'entendre. Elle saute sur place, surexcitée.

_C'est très bizarre…_

La grande porte s'ouvre et sa grand-mère en sort… visiblement très rajeunie. Elle est blonde, ses cheveux sont attachés, elle a l'air sévère.

- Molly ? Molly ! Oh ! Ne reste pas là ! Rentre !

_MOLLY ? CETTE GOSSE, C'EST MA MERE ?!_

Ginny comprend tout : elle est dans le passé. Complètement perdue, le cœur résonnant dans ses oreilles, elle suit sa mère miniature vers une charrette qui vient d'apparaître de nulle part.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_

Des moldus en sont brutalement descendus. En quelques secondes la charrette se vide. Pourtant, près des roues, des pleures parviennent aux oreilles de Ginny et de Molly. Toutes deux contournent la charrette magique, et trouvent une petite fille entrain de pleurer et d'appeler sa mère. Ginny a un haut le cœur. Cette petite a de long cheveux raides et noirs, sa peau est toute dorée. Elle lui fait penser à…

_Nana ?_

Molly s'accroupit vers la petite moldue et approche son visage du sien.

- Petite fille, pourquoi tu pleures ?

La fillette relève ses grands yeux noirs vers elle mais ne répond que par un hoquet. Molly tend sa main et caresse son visage, ce qui surprend la fillette qui cesse de pleurer pour la regarder.

- Tu es jolie. Tu ne dois pas pleurer. Je vais m'occuper de toi. Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi je m'appelle Molly !

L'autre enfant reste interdite, elle fixe Molly avec des yeux globuleux. Visiblement, elle ne semble pas avoir compris le moindre mot. Elle demeure immobile quelques secondes avant que ses petites lèvres ne se remettent à trembler, et de nouveau, elle frotte ses yeux.

_- Nana ! _

- Tu t'appelles Nana ? Eh ! Ne pleure pas !

Molly pose sa main sur le petit poignet et essuie les larmes. La petite fille la regarde à nouveau, tout étonnée. Molly décide de communiquer par le langage des signes :

- Moi, Molly. Toi ?

L'enfant reste quelques secondes à fixer sa main pointée sur elle, la faisant loucher. Puis elle repose son regard sur Molly et répond en reniflant :

_- Doni_.

Ginny a l'impression de se prendre trois sauts d'eau sur la tête. Elle est entrain d'assister à la rencontre entre sa mère et sa _nana_. Doni n'est donc pas à son père ? Voilà pourquoi elle la défend sans arrêt !

Molly sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Doni, je vais prendre soin de toi, jure-t-elle en touchant les cheveux noirs.

Ginny se retrouve propulsé à un autre endroit. C'est toujours le jardin, mais la saison n'est pas la même, on est en automne.

_Je suis où maintenant ?_

Des éclats de rires lui parviennent. Très vite, une jeune fille rousse d'environ quinze ans arrive vers elle en courrant et en riant.

_Eh beh ! Elle a bien grandit maman !_

Molly est poursuivie par une autre jeune fille, Doni.

_- Feitha ! Feitha, Molly ! (Attends, Molly)._

_- Astaamin manka rimar ! (Attrape moi !)_

Ginny est estomaquée : elles étaient amies, et sa mère _parle et comprend_ le _Sindarin_. Il va falloir qu'elle ait une petite conversation avec Doni en rentrant, si elle rentre un jour.

Doni finit par rattraper Molly et celles-ci s'écroulent sur le sol en riant. Doni redevient sérieuse.

- Tu comptes t'habiller comment pour ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Doni se rapproche et s'installe derrière Molly pour tresser ses cheveux.

- Il faut que tu sois belle, c'est une fête importante.

- Tu parles ! Un défiler de prétendants qui vont tous faire la queue pour séduire mon père.

- Tu es la fille unique du Maître, sûr qu'il veut un bon sorcier pour toi ! Ce Lord Quinsy, il a l'air bien.

- Il est vieux.

- Mais il est riche.

- Je ne veux pas d'un vieux, même s'il est riche. Rien qu'à l'idée de coucher avec, j'ai envie de vomir.

- Oh, Molly !

- Je ne veux pas le faire avec n'importe qui. Je ne suis pas une moldue, moi !

Ginny ressent une bouffée de colère l'envahir, mais Doni ne réagit pas.

- Vas-tu prétendre que tu n'as toujours rien fait ? Malgré tous les sorciers avec qui tu es sortie à Hogwarts…

- Oh, mais ça c'est juste pour m'amuser. Je me réserve à quelqu'un d'autre, et ce n'est certainement pas un des ces coq en costume à qui mon père veut m'enchaîner !

Doni fronce les sourcils, et tire volontairement sur les cheveux de Molly avec la brosse.

- AIE !

- Pardon, souffle froidement Doni.

Ginny s'est assise en face d'elles, et les observent, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle passe finalement une très bonne journée.

Soudain l'expression de sa mère change, un tout autre sourire apparaît sur son visage, ses yeux pétillent, ses joues rougissent. Ginny fronce les sourcils, et se retourne pour voir quel est l'individu que sa mère fixe avec autant d'intensité. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourne, le décor change, elle est entourée de fumée et de silhouettes qui avancent très rapidement. Ginny ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, c'est comme si les souvenirs s'étaient mis en avance rapide. Et lorsque tout cesse, elle n'est plus dans le jardin, mais dans une chambre, une jolie chambre – sans doute celle de sa mère.

_- LLE DHAERAOW (Espèce de sale traîtresse) !_ hurle une Doni plus âgée.

Elle est étonnée de voir sa mère pleurer, effondrée.

_- Doni, amin uuma merne (je ne voulais pas)…_

Doni est hors d'elle, elle est complètement hystérique.

_- LLE VESTEMIN (Tu m'avais juré). LLE VESTEMIN LLE LEMBAYAHO ! (Tu m'avais juré de le laisser tranquille). LLE VESTEMIN LLE ITNER NEVAYAHO ! (Tu m'avais juré de ne plus t'en approcher)._

Molly ne répond rien, elle tombe à genoux, et pleure, pleure encore.

_- Lle sinta mani umesen a' ho ten' lle istar ? (Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il lui ont fait par ta faute, sorcière ?)_ dit Doni d'un ton menaçant, la voix tremblante, elle crache le dernier mot.

Ginny retient son souffle. Que s'est-il passé pour que leur amitié ait conduit à une telle haine ?

Molly secoue faiblement la tête, elle semble ne même plus respirer. Doni se penche vers elle, et murmure d'une voix emplie de rage :

_- Sen pelekteho (Ils l'ont frappé). Sen pelekteho tenna ro GURTH ! (Ils l'ont battu jusqu'à ce qu'il crève). Nouka rambeien nessalle (Nouka hurlait ton nom). Ro rambeien nessalle (Il hurlait ton nom) Ro yeleienlle nollien re'na sen ungwalienho (Il t'appelait en pleurant pendant qu'ils le torturaient). Sinta mani ? (Et tu sais quoi ?) Turorille uuma maghe templa ! (Tes frères n'ont même pas utilisé la magie). Sen love a' yamenlye (Ile se sont rabaisser à notre rang). Sen cam ungwaleho, ve beriath (Ils l'ont torturé à la main, comme les moldus !) Tanaken nat' manka sen kelayaho kuila, lle iloyo miektalho ! (Une chose est sûre, même s'il l'avait laissé en vie, jamais plus tu n'aurais pu te l'envoyer !)_

Ginny est glacée, mais elle est trop jeune cependant pour pleinement comprendre la dernière allusion. Doni pleure de rage, sa mère est effondrée sur le sol. De qui Doni est-elle entrain de parler ? Est-ce d'un moldu ? Sa mère aurait mené un moldu à la mort ?!

_- Nouka traitelle (Nouka te faisait confiance). Amin at (Moi aussi). Lye raike (On a eu tort)._

Ginny est perdue, elle ne comprend pas. Qui est ce Nouka ?

Mais aucune réponse ne sera donnée car un autre souvenir se succède, aussi violent que le précédent. Elle se trouve dans la même chambre. Sa mère est assise sur son lit, avec sa grand-mère qui lui parle d'une voix douce.

- Tu peux être fière de ton père, ma fille. Afin de soulager tes terribles tourments, il a organisé pour toi un grand jour de fête.

- Vraiment, Madame ! Et ce jour quel est-il ? demande Molly avec un sourire forcé.

- Te souviens-tu de Septimus Weasley ?

Molly perd un peu son sourire.

- Oui…

- Eh bien ton père et lui se sont donné leur accord hier soir ! Mardi, au chant du coq, tu deviendras Madame Molly Weasley, mariée à son deuxième fils, le jeune Arthur.

Ginny s'étouffe, alors voilà comment le mariage de ses parents s'est passé ? Elle a toujours su qu'il s'agissait d'une union arrangée, mais elle pensait que ses parents se connaissaient au moins !

Molly perd totalement son sourire, sa mère a l'air gênée.

- Cela ne te fait pas plaisir ?

Molly se lève, elle respire fort. Sa mère tente de la raisonner.

- Tout s'arrangera ainsi Molly. Plus vite tu seras mariée, plus vite les souvenirs s'évanouiront. Les voisins ne feront plus de commérages, et Arthur effacera de ton corps la trace immonde que ce moldu a laissé sur toi.

Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur les joues de Molly qui fixe sa fille – même si elle ne la voit pas. Ginny a beaucoup de peine pour sa mère. Caroline parle-t-elle du même moldu que celui du souvenir précédent ?

- Je ne serai mariée à personne, fait Molly d'un ton ferme.

Sa mère parait déboussolée par cette réponse.

- Ton père arrive.

Un homme assez imposant entre dans la chambre, la mine réjouie.

- Alors Caroline, lui avez-vous fait part de nos intentions ?

- Oui, Monsieur. L'idiote s'y refuse mais vous remercie.

Son père la regarde durement.

- Elle refuse ? Elle n'est donc pas flattée ?! Ne réalise-t-elle pas, IMPURE COMME ELLE EST, que Septimus a donné son accord PAR COURTOISIE ?!

Molly se retourne vivement vers son père.

- Je ne veux pas de sa courtoisie.

L'homme s'approche d'elle.

- Ted, je vous en prie, supplie sa femme.

Son père la saisit par les épaules et la secoue avec force.

- TU N'ES QU'UNE INGRATE ! NE VOIS-TU PAS LA CHANCE QUE TU AS ? ARTHUR ACCEPTE DE TE PRENDRE POUR FEMME ALORS QUE TU NE VAUX PLUS RIEN. TU AS POSE LE DESHONNEUR SUR LA FAMILLE ET SUR TON CORPS. TU N'ES PLUS DIGNE DE PERSONNE.

Ginny est secouée par la réaction violente de son grand-père, il lui rappelle son père.

- Ted ! Cette enfant n'y est pour rien. Je vous en prie, ne soyez pas si dur. Molly n'est qu'une victime. Elle n'a pas demandé à être souillée.

- MAIS C'EST UNE SORCIERE, ELLE POUVAIT TRANSPLANER.

- Elle était en état de choc. Ted, laissez-la.

- Ne vous mêlez pas de cela, Caroline. QUANT A TOI, SI TU VEUX ETRE MA FILLE, SOIS MARDI EN BELLE TENUE ET JE TE DONNERAI A MON AMI. SI TU NE VEUX PAS ETRE MA FILLE, DISPARAIS, ERRE ET CREVE DANS LES RUES. JE NE LAISSERAI PAS DE SALE PETITE PESTE SALIR LE NOM DE MA FAMILLE. ET MEDITE LA-DESSUS CAR JE TIENDRAI PAROLE.

Il jette sa fille au sol et quitte la chambre d'un pas rapide. Molly reste étendue à terre, ses long cheveux roux pendant de chaque côté de sa tête comme un rideau. Sa mère reste immobile et regarde sa fille pleurer. Molly lève les yeux vers elle.

- Mère, je vous en supplie, retardez ce mariage d'un mois, ou d'un jour. Je vous en supplie. Laissez-moi au moins faire sa connaissance. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois.

Sa mère prend un air sévère, et parle sans la regarder.

- Ne t'adresse pas à moi. Que veux-tu que je dise ? Accepte, ou refuse. Fais ce que tu veux, cela m'est égal, j'en ai fini avec toi.

Ginny voit sa grand-mère quitter la pièce, Doni apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte et croiser les bras en observant Molly pleurer à terre. Elle aurait aimé en voir plus, mais est violemment tirée en arrière. Secouée, elle regarde autour d'elle, elle est de retour dans la pièce, à côté du chaudron. Elle sursaute en voyant sa mère la tenir par le bras.

Les deux sorcières se fixent, Ginny est essoufflée et chamboulée par tout ce qu'elle a vu, Molly semble très en colère.

- Quoique tu aies vu, ne dis rien à personne, tu entends ?

Ginny la regarde, désorientée.

- N'en parle à personne.

- Doni est à toi ? C'est toi son Maître ?

Molly ne répond pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé maman ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne. Sortons d'ici.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Une pensine.

- C'est pour ça que ton père et toi vous étiez fâchiez ? A cause de papa ? Ou à cause du moldu ? Il t'a fait quoi ce moldu ?

- TAIES-TOI ! Tout ce que tu as pu voir ne te concerne en rien. Oublis. Et ne dis rien à Doni.

- Tu l'as trahie ? Pourquoi ? C'était qui Nouka pour elle ? Et pour toi ? C'est celui à qui tu voulais te réserver ?

- Veux-tu te taire ?

Ginny regarde sa mère avec détermination.

- Comme tu voudras. De toute façon je finirai bien par le savoir.

Molly déglutit, elle savait bien qu'en venant ici, les problèmes se multiplieraient.

X

Le retour s'est fait dans l'excitation presque générale. Les frères ont parlé entre eux, visiblement ravis d'avoir fait connaissance avec cette partie de leur famille. Molly a acheté le silence de sa fille par un procédé assez simple : elle lui a promis qu'elle l'autoriserait à partir avec Doni, si l'amour de Ginny pour l'égyptienne ne changeait pas avec le temps. En arrivant au Manoir, tous se sont précipités sur leur père pour leur raconter leur journée.

Durant les semaines qui ont suivi, chacun est retourné vaquer à ses occupations : Ginny a perfectionné l'écris de Doni, Percy s'est penché sur une thèse très complexe concernant l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron, George s'est occupé de faire une liste de leurs invention, Ron est parti chez Draco, et Fred et Rachel ont passé leur temps à faire l'amour, au grand désespoir de Charlie qui a dû négocier un contrat afin de répartir leurs horaires. Rachel a donc été contrainte à faire la navette entre les deux sorciers sans arrêt. Pour éviter ce genre de désagrément, Charlie a poliment proposé qu'ils se « réunissent » mais ni Fred, ni Rachel n'ont accepté. Fred a clairement dit à son frère qu'il la voulait pour lui tout seul. Rachel, en revanche, n'a fait que penser son opposition ; deux à la fois, fallait quand même pas exagérer !

Et le mois de Juillet est passé à vitesse grand V. Arthur, Molly et Percy ont prétendu ne rien voir de la belle histoire d'amûr entre Fred et Rachel ; un après-midi, Percy a eu le malheur de descendre à l'étang… Il est resté quelques secondes à fixer bêtement son jeune frère et la moldue copuler comme deux grenouilles dans l'eau avant de tourner les talons et de remonter vers le Manoir comme si de rien n'était.

Charlie a reçu les résultats de ses examens. Son stage a été hautement validé, ses études définitivement terminée. Il a commencé à chercher du travail, généreusement aidé par Fred qui lui a cherché des postes très importants, et si possible, très loin de Loutry Ste Chaspoule.

Tout était absolument parfait… Trop parfait… Ca ne pouvait évidemment pas duré… Et ça n'a pas duré.

**Courant du mois d'Août**

Afin de prendre des mesures de sécurité au cas où la guerre arriverait jusqu'en Angleterre, Arthur a invité à dîner quelques uns de ses collègues dont James Potter et Amos Diggory ; celui-ci étant venu avec son fils, Cédric.

Alors que les conversations s'engagent, Cédric se rapproche de George, seul, acculé dans un coin.

- Tu n'es pas avec ton jumeau ?

- Non. Trop occupé à s'engueuler avec Charlie pour le moment.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui… Pour des conneries en plus.

Cédric soupire, puis s'assoit à côté de George.

- Vos projets avancent ?

- Moins rapidement que prévu étant donné que _Fred_ est toujours aux abonnés absents et que je dois me débrouiller seul, mais on a déjà pas mal de stock.

- J'ai été nommé Préfet !

George a une grimace, Cédric éclate de rire.

- J'étais sûr que tu réagirais comme ça !

- C'est un tel honneur ! ironise George.

- Je vous promet de vous laisser tranquille avec vos inventions. On ne va pas vous mettre en retenue pour avoir fait dégueuler quelques esclaves !

- Ce serait carrément injuste ! répond George avec un sourire. De quoi ils parlent ? fait-il en désignant les adultes.

- Oh de mettre des détraqueurs partout, de poser des alertes à toutes les frontières…

- Mais pourquoi ?

Cédric fronce les sourcils.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Pas, quoi ?

- Ton frère a été vu il y a quelques jours !

George est sidéré.

- Bill ? Il est revenu ?

Un peu plus loin, les hommes sont en plein débat.

- Mais enfin Arthur, c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi s'en prendrait-il aux tribus moldues ?

- C'est une stratégie Amos. Je connais Bill. Il est malin. Je suis sûr qu'il prépare un mauvais coup. Il n'a pas attaqué les tribus du Nord pour les _détruire_, il souhaite les assiéger.

- Et que faisons-nous ? Ce ne sont que des moldus ou des sang de bourbes, faciles à écraser.

- Non, James. Nous ne faisons rien.

- Mais, enfin…

- On le laisse. Cette petite guerre civile va être très bénéfique pour nous. Les moldus vont s'entretuer, leur nombre va diminuer, ils auront moins chance à se rebeller. Bill courre à sa propre perte, laissons-le !

- Certains disent qu'il n'était pas seul, fait soudain Albus Dumbledore.

- Et alors, avec qui était-il ? Un moldu ? Un _Ient_ ? Quelqu'un d'insignifiant !

- Je ne crois pas, Arthur, répond gravement Dumbledore. Je pense que cette « petite guerre civile » importe plus qu'il n'y parait. Si Bill réussit à prendre le contrôle de ces tribus, le nombre de _ient_ augmentera sensiblement, et nous serons en minorité. Si des lois sont passés concernant la mort des enfants illégitimes, ce n'était pas pour rien ! Peu d'entre vous les ont respectées. Vous vous contentez de les abandonner quelque part, en vie. Ces enfants sont récupérés par des _ient_, et élevés par eux. Regroupés, ils forment une population aussi dense que tous les sorciers anglais, hommes, femmes, et enfants réunis ! C'est une menace que nous ne devons pas prendre à la légère. La survie de notre monde est en danger.

- N'exagérez rien Albus ! Une émeute de _ient_ n'est pas à craindre !

- Et que sont les _ient_ ? Le mélange d'une moldue, généralement, et d'un Sang Pur. Même si ces enfants sont à moitié sorcier, ils le sont, ils ont des pouvoirs, chose que bon nombres de Sangs Purs oublient. Ils sont des centaines, Arthur. Si ces centaines apprennent à utiliser la magie pour se battre contre nous, alors ce n'est plus une émeute, c'est une guerre.

Tous restent silencieux quelques instants.

- Ne précipitons pas les choses, dit James, pour l'instant, il n'y a rien de préoccupant.

- Pour l'instant non, mais par la suite, qui sait.

Tous soupirent et maudissent en silence le jour où William Weasley est venu au monde.

X

Environ une heure plus tard, Cédric se détache de George, rejoint depuis par Fred, pour aller faire un tour. Il déambule dans les vastes pièces, à la recherche d'une créature bien précise. Il l'a aperçue un peu plus tôt, pendant qu'il discutait avec George, la créature accompagnait son frère. Ses yeux scrute chaque coin de mur en quête des mèches noires et des pupilles bleues claires. Enfin, il la trouve, à genoux dans une plus petite salle, entrain de tisser quelque chose.

- Salut, lui fait-il.

Rachel lève la tête vers le sorcier qui l'interpelle.

- Monseigneur, répond-t-elle en courbant un peu la tête.

- C'est Rachel ton nom, c'est ça ?

- Oui, Monseigneur.

Il s'approche d'elle et se penche.

_Quessi fait là ? _

- Alors c'est toi la moldue de Fred ?

_Y'a pas à dire, je suis célèbre !_

Rachel ne fait qu'acquiescer timidement. Cédric tend sa main et retire les mèches de son visage.

- Jolie… Je t'avais déjà vue sur les photos. J'ai toujours eu envie de te rencontrer !

_Oh, vraiment ?! Et pourquoi donc ?!_

- Tu es occupée là ? demande-t-il d'un ton qui signifie clairement « tu n'es _pas_ occupée », et Rachel le comprend très bien.

Elle soupire intérieurement. Jamais encore un sorcier extérieur au camp Weasley ne lui avait sauté dessus.

- Non, Monseigneur.

Cédric a un sourire radieux. Il sort sa baguette et la pointe sur la porte.

- Alors tu vas l'être !

D'un mouvement du poignet la porte se ferme.

X

Cédric n'a pas accaparé Rachel très longtemps, juste quelques minutes. Rachel se met en quête d'une cuvette. N'en trouvant aucune, elle jette son dévolu sur un pot de fleur qu'elle vide nonchalamment sur le sol ; les œillets de Sa Majesté Molly n'ont pas été empoisonnés, eux. Rachel retient un sanglot alors qu'elle se penche au-dessus du pot, elle n'avait plus ressenti ce dégoût qui vous prend aux tripes depuis un long moment, Charlie ne la dégoûte plus du tout, elle le connaît trop bien désormais, quant à son Fred…

- Rachel ? fait une voix familière en s'approchant.

- Rachel ! Tu es malade _melamin_ ?

Fred se penche vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que… fait-il, dégoûté en examinant le contenu du pot. Charlie ?

Rachel hoche faiblement la tête.

_- Melonlle mernemin a' loath (Ton pote m'a demandé de me mettre à genoux)_, fait-elle sarcastiquement.

Fred reste interdit.

_- Cedric ?_

Rachel acquiesce. Fred se mord les lèvres.

- Viens, on va aller dans la salle de bain.

Il la prend par le bras et la fait monter à l'étage en marmonnant des « pauvre Tinette, je te promet que tu seras vengée ».

Rachel se rince et se recoiffe un peu devant le miroir. Elle se trouve tellement moche. Une main se pose sur son épaule, et une bouche sur son cou. Elle frissonne, même si c'est Fred.

_- Fred, tampa, saes (Arrête, s'il te plait)._ J'ai pas envie, pas maintenant.

Fred relève la tête, abasourdis.

- Mais… c'est _moi_ Tinette !

- Je sais _hoonamin (mon cœur)_, mais j'ai pas envie. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, c'est juste que je ne me sens pas très bien.

Fred prend très mal son rejet, son visage se fait colérique.

- Mais _moi_ j'ai envie !

Rachel sursaute devant l'argument, et la force avec laquelle il l'a proféré.

- Tu vas quand même pas me dire non juste parce que tu as sucé un autre mec ! s'exclame rageusement Fred. C'est bon, t'as l'habitude ! Tu vas pas m'emmerder pour si peu !

- T'emmerder ? répète Rachel en état de choc. Mais, Fred… Je voulais pas. Il m'a _forcé_ à le faire…

- Oui, je sais ! Et alors ? C'est bon, c'est fini maintenant !

Rachel fixe son sorcier, interdite. Elle n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

- Quoi ? demande Fred. Faut que je te force moi aussi ? Y'a que quand on te force que tu fais ce qu'on te dit ?! C'est bien les moldues, ça !

Le cœur de Rachel bat tellement fort qu'il lui fait mal, elle a l'impression de se prendre un coup de poignard. Fred est hystérique, il est hors de lui.

- Je veux juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras, souffle Rachel. Juste ça.

Elle a besoin de tendresse, uniquement de tendresse et d'affection. Mais ce sont deux notions que peu de mâles comprennent, ou alors ils les comprennent dans l'autre sens.

- Et si moi ça me suffit pas ?! Je te comprends pas ! T'aime bien ce que je te fais d'habitude ! Ou alors je suis toujours aussi nul mais tu ne me le dis pas…

- Mais non ! s'exclame Rachel.

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les garçons ramènent les refus à leur virilité ?

- Enfin, ça n'a rien à voir ! continue-t-elle. C'est juste que _là_, j'ai pas envie. Laisse-moi au moins une heure, une demie heure, le temps que je me remette.

- Mais c'est bon ! Tout est dans le pot de fleur ! C'est remis !

- _Physiquement_, oui ! Psychologiquement ça met un peu plus de temps !

Les yeux de Fred sont révulsés par la colère, Rachel se sent prête à exploser aussi.

- _Psychologiquement_ ? Pff ! C'est bien un truc de fille ça ! C'est qu'une excuse débile ! Et puis arrête de jeter la pierre à Cédric ! T'as certainement dû faire un truc pour l'attirer ! Après tout t'es formatée pour ça, non ? T'as laissé faire Charlie, et t'arrête pas de la faire avec moi ! Charlie avait raison ! T'es qu'une poupée !

Rachel le regarde, estomaquée.

- Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ?! Je ne suis pas une poupée, je suis amoureuse ! Amoureuse de toi, crétin ! Pour Charlie le contexte est totalement différent, mais si je couche autant avec toi, c'est parce que je t'aime !

Cet argument ranime le feu dans les yeux de Fred qui ne comprend pas le refus de Rachel alors que tout était parfait entre eux.

- Bah justement ! Si tu m'aimes, pourquoi tu veux pas ?

Rachel soupire d'exaspération et glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- C'est un dialogue de sourd ! On n'y arrivera jamais ! s'exclame-t-elle. On se voit plus tard.

Elle va pour sortir, mais Fred l'attrapa brutalement par le poignet.

- Tu n'iras nulle part. J'ai envie de toi. Et j'ai envie de toi _maintenant_. Alors arrête de te trouver tous les prétextes du monde simplement parce que tu ne veux pas ! Tout ça parce que je te laisse le choix ! Mais qu'est-ce que je suis con ! Charlie ne t'a jamais laissé le choix, et tu lui dis jamais non ! Pareil pour Cédric ! Tu t'es mise à genoux tout de suite ! Moi ça été plus long.

Rachel a très mal. Que Fred se compare à Cédric la blesse. Cédric l'a forcée. Pour Fred, c'était un cadeau. Un cadeau qu'elle regrette de lui avoir donné. Elle ne répond rien cependant et continue de subir son courroux.

- Et puis t'es qu'une moldue ! T'as pas le droit de me dire NON ! C'est bien ce qu'avait dit Charlie ! T'as pas le droit de dire « non » à tes Maîtres ! Et moi aussi je suis ton Maître après tout !

C'est le coup finale. Rachel décide de répliquer, Fred a été trop loin.

- Vraiment ? fait-elle, haineuse. Soit.

Elle se retire de la poigne de Fred et commence à défaire l'attache de son pantalon.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, _Maître_.

Fred est abasourdis, il regarde Rachel retirer la ceinture, perplexe.

- Quesse tu fais ? balbutie-t-il.

- Ce que vous m'avez _demandé_. La même chose ? Ou une variante ?

Fred la regarde en clignant des yeux. Il ne comprend pas la réaction de Rachel. Pourquoi est-elle entrain de faire ça ?! Ce n'était que des mots ! Pourquoi le prend-t-elle toujours au premier degré ? Tout d'un coup, il n'a plus du tout envie. C'est trop rapide, trop brutale, trop _dans la haine_.

- Rachel, arrête, fait-il mal à l'aise.

La jeune fille remarque la confusion dans les yeux de Fred.

- Quoi ? C'est pas ce que vous voulez ?

Rachel glisse sa main dans son pantalon et serre.

- AIE ! s'écrie Fred.

- Tu mériterais que je te les écrase… articule-t-elle en ouvrant à peine la bouche.

- Arrête ! Tu me fais mal !

- Oh ! Vraiment ?! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure ?! Si j'avais des pouvoirs je te foutrais à genoux devant un mec, et tu verrais à quel point c'est chouette !

Fred à les larmes aux yeux, il a mal physiquement et moralement. Pourquoi Cédric est-il venu ?

- Je suis désolé, Rachel… Je voulais pas… Je te jure que je voulais pas…

- Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?

- Je sais pas… J'étais déçu… et en colère que tu veuilles pas de moi…

- Tu n'es qu'un petit couard larmoyant. Charlie a raison : je suis vraiment trop conne de m'accrocher à toi !

Elle retire brusquement sa main, Fred se laisse glisser au sol.

- Tu es à moi, Rachel, murmure-t-il avant qu'elle ne parte.

Elle s'arrête momentanément, le temps qu'il prononce sa phrase, puis reprend sa marche sans se retourner.

* * *

**Voiloute. Le dialogue entre Fred et Rachel était assez dur à écrire, Fred se comporte en vrai salaud, j'aurais été devant lui, je lui aurait collé deux paires de baffes ! Pour Molly j'ai essayé d'en mettre suffisamment, sans en mettre trop, j'espère que c'est bon.**

**J'avoue que maintenant que les chapitres vont être plus durs à écrire. Je patauge un peu avec le scénario du 16... Je connais l'histoire, mais les chapitres en détails...**

**J'espère que beaucoup de personnes ont lu ce chapitre et je vous fais des gros bisous et à très bientôt !  
**


	16. Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux

**Bisoir ! Pourquoi je publie aussi vite ? Parce que l'autre chapitre était pas bon, et me décevait. Il fallait que je ponde quelque chose de satisfaisant pour mpn perfectionnisme (et ma santé mentale). Alors voici le chapitre 16 que j'aime beaucoup ! C'est à nouveau un chapitre "intimiste", les descriptions de batailles de guerre ce n'est pas mon truc... Je suis un auteur psychologique, pas un auteur de guerre... Je me suis fourvoyé là-dessus... Je pensais que j'en serais capable... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'histoire continue telle qu'elle était prévue... Dans ce chapitre on est beaucoup dans la tête de Fred.**

**Ce chapitre est relativement triste, je vous conseille la version de Françoise Hardy pour le poème utilisé dans ce chapitre. Dès que j'ai entendu cette chanson, il a fallu que j'écrive le chapitre 16. Donc voilà ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et encore une fois, merci de me lire !**

**Réponse à MEA : non, il n'y aura pas de Harry dans cette fic. Harry ne peut exister puisque Lyly et James n'ont jamais pu se rencontrer. Lyly n'est pas un Sang Pur... Je te remercie de ton retour ! ;)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Fred reste très longtemps dans cette salle de bain. Mon Dieu, qu'a-t-il fait ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il agisse de manière débile dès qu'une tierce personne s'emmêle ? Il fixe le plafond, avec l'envie de remonter le temps et d'effacer ce qui s'est dit.

_« Après tout t'es formatée pour ça, non ? »_

_« Tu vas quand même pas me dire non juste parce que tu as sucé un autre mec ! »_

Fred pose ses mains sur ses oreilles, comme pour empêcher le flot de souvenirs d'affluer. Ce qui ne marche pas. Ses honteuses répliquent continuent de lui marteler le crâne.

_« Faut que je te force moi aussi ? »_

Il cogne l'arrière de sa tête contre le mur.

_« Je veux juste que tu me prennes dans tes bras »_

Il cogne sa tête plus fort. Il se hait. Il se déteste. Il cogne encore plus fort. Une douleur sourde lui enserre le crâne, il n'y prête pas attention. Les yeux tristes de Rachel lui reviennent, il ne sait même pas pourquoi il a dit tout ça.

_Parce que tu avais raison sur un point : elle n'a pas le droit de te dire « non »._

C'est sa Tinette, mais c'est également une esclave. Tout se mélange dans son esprit. Il est partagé entre le sentiment d'avoir eu raison, mais d'avoir été trop loin, et celui de s'être comporté comme le pire des salauds.

_« Tu t'es mise à genoux tout de suite ! Moi ça été plus long. »_

Voilà la phrase la plus vile qu'il ait pu prononcer. C'était vil et cruel. Rachel a peut-être « été plus longue », mais le jour où elle « s'est mise à genoux » pour lui, ça a été la plus belle des preuves d'amour, le plus beau cadeau qu'elle lui ait donné, et chaque fois qu'elle le fait, c'est toujours un cadeau, c'est toujours _pour lui_… Et voilà comment il la remercie.

Il cogne à nouveau sa tête très fort contre le mur, un peu de sang commence à colorer la peinture. Il sent à nouveau la main de Rachel s'immiscer contre sa peau et, lentement, les larmes inondent ses yeux. Il a anéanti toutes leurs belles semaines, il a fait revenir les nuages alors qu'ils dansaient sous un ciel bleu depuis le magnifique jour où Rachel s'est abandonnée dans ses bras. Il réentend soudainement un poème que lui lisait Bill et qu'il le faisait bailler à chaque fois. Quelle était cette phrase déjà ? Ah oui ! « Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux ». Elle est finalement bien vraie.

Il n'y a pas d'amour d'heureux.

X

Pendant que Rachel et Fred se disputaient, George attendait, choqué et mal à l'aise, derrière la porte. Il a croisé Cédric, dont les allusions ont été sans équivoques et s'est lancé à la poursuite du reste de son trio. Il s'est très difficilement retenu de défoncer la porte pour aller donner trois paires de baffes à son frère. Comment a-t-il pu sortir de pareilles horreurs à Rachel ?

Rachel est sortie, en larmes, de la pièce et il l'a immédiatement consolée.

- Merci ! dit-elle en terminant son fizwizbiz.

- Finis le paquet, propose George en haussant les épaules.

Rachel lui sourit faiblement et prend un autre bonbon.

- Il ne faut pas que tu prête attention aux paroles de Fred… Tu le connais, il dit souvent des choses cruelles qu'il ne pense pas. Il t'aime Rachel, il était juste jaloux. Tu sais comment il est lorsqu'il est jaloux.

Rachel acquiesce, le souvenir de sa dispute avec Fred, la première fois qu'il l'avait vue avec Charlie, remonte en sa mémoire.

- Mais là ché différent ! Y'a pas raison d'être chaloux ! Je l'ai pas _trahi_ ! J'ai fais ce que ce sorcier m'a demandé ! Et ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir !

- Je sais, oui…

- J'aurais voulu qu'il me fasse un câlin après ! Juste un câlin. Qu'il me console… Pas qu'il me saute dessus de cette façon, comme une… _melisse_…

- Que veux-tu, il y a pris goût !

Rachel lui lance un regard noir, mais se radoucit en réalisant que c'était de l'humour.

George soupire et se mord la lèvre. Il se lève, s'assoit près de Rachel, et la prend dans ses bras.

- Si tu veux des câlins, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi !

Rachel rit un peu et se pelotonne contre le deuxième jumeau. Elle ferme les yeux, et repense aux soirs où elle se cachait derrière la porte de la chambre des jumeaux pour écouter les histoires de Bill. Que disait ce poème déjà ? Ah oui ! Qu'« il n'y a pas d'amour heureux ».

A l'époque elle ne comprenait pas beaucoup l'anglais, et voyait Fred bailler en disant que c'était « des histoires pour les filles »… C'est sûrement des histoires pour les filles, vu que cette histoire la touche.

- J'ai été idiote de croire que ça redeviendrait comme avant si je lui donnais tout ce qu'il voulait… J'ai fais qu'aggraver la situation. Je l'ai conforté dans sa position de « Maître »… C'était vraiment pas le but de la manœuvre…

George sent son désespoir et frotte son épaule.

- Ca va aller, il va se calmer… Ce que tu as fais n'était pas idiot. Tu l'as rendu tellement heureux qu'il en était niais !

Rachel renifle.

- Ca n'a pas duré longtemps… Maintenant il se prend pour le Roi Weasley ! Limite je suis sa pute ! Même Charlie ne m'a jamais fait ça !

George est gêné qu'elle mette Charlie en avant par rapport à Fred ; cela montre trop à quel point son frère a dépassé les bornes.

- Tout va repartir et aller pour le mieux, tu verras !

- Tu en es sûr ? demande Rachel en relevant un peu la tête vers lui.

George aimerait pouvoir affirmer que oui, mais au fond de lui il sait que rien n'est certain, surtout concernant Fred. Parfois il a le sentiment de ne pas le connaître, il est tellement imprévisible, il donne l'impression d'être lui-même surpris de ses propres réactions, comme si elles ne lui appartenaient pas. Alors il lui sourit, et acquiesce en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus confiant possible.

Rachel a conscience de son hésitation, mais n'y laisse rien paraître. Elle repose sa tête sur son torse, écoute les battements de son cœur, et petit à petit, se calme. Comment peuvent-ils être aussi différents ? Sont-ils deux versions d'une même personne, ou deux personnes au même visage ? Souvent elle s'est posé la question, pour ne jamais en trouver la réponse. Elle sait que George ne ressent rien pour elle, si ce n'est de forts sentiments fraternels, et jamais elle ne pourrait considérer George autrement qu'un grand frère protecteur.

- Je serais perdue sans toi, murmure-t-elle.

Il sourit, et resserre sa main autour de ses frêles épaules.

_- Amin autien ilmanke (Je ne vais nulle part)_.

X

Un peu loin, alors que George console Rachel, et que Fred s'explose le crâne, à intervalle régulier, sur le mur de la salle de bain, Ginny, assise sur une chaise dans la cabane de Doni, observe la photo trouvée chez ses grands-parents.

_1965_

Les souvenirs auxquels elle a assisté n'arrêtent pas de la hanter, elle y repense sans cesse, mais n'a pas encore osé aborder le sujet. Aujourd'hui, 11 Août 1993, jour de ses douze ans, Doni va être encore plus adorable, c'est le moment idéal. Son père lui a reproché de n'avoir invité personne… Ginny ne s'est fait qu'une amie, et se voit très, très mal inviter une petite moldue cuisinière au Manoir pour sa fête d'anniversaire… Comme d'habitude, ce sera un repas de famille, surtout en tête à tête avec sa _nana_.

Elle tend le cou pour voir ce que fait Doni, et, réalisant que celle-ci est occupée, s'approche à pas de loups.

_- Nana ?_

- Hum, hum ?

Ginny commence à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, et scrute les murs, de peur que sa mère ne se soit cachée dans un coin pour l'égorger dès qu'elle aborderait le sujet tabou. Elle ne peut même pas parler _Sindarin_ pour tenter de passer inaperçue : sa mère _parle Sindarin_ ! Cela dit, Ginny a des tas de questions, et elle a besoin de réponses. Elle inspire, déterminée, et prend un regard résolu.

- _Nana_, faut qu'on parle ! lui annonce-t-elle d'une voix ferme.

Donni laisse sa pâte un instant et pose un regard amusé sur Ginny. Elle rit doucement devant le regard – fermé parce que résolu – de Ginny.

- Oui ?

Ginny rouvre les yeux et les dirige immédiatement vers le sol.

- Un problème, _Ginnymin ?_

- Euh… Non… Enfin… C'est juste que… Je voulais savoir… Enfin… Je me demandais si…

Doni met sa tête de côté. Ginny n'arrête pas de passer d'un pied à l'autre, en frottant nerveusement ses mains.

- Tu te demandais si ? répète Doni, perplexe.

Ginny n'arrive pas à lancer la conversation. Elle continue de sautiller, tant et si bien que la photo glisse de sa poche, et tombe sur le sol.

- Oups…

Doni fronce les sourcils et se penche pour la ramasser. Elle la saisit par le verso, et retient son souffle en voyant la date. Lorsqu'elle la met de face, ses mains tremblent violemment. Elle lève un regard effaré vers Ginny.

_- Manke lle caele ta ? (Où as-tu trouvé ça ?)_ chuchote Doni en fixant le portrait noirci.

Ginny croise ses mains derrière son dos et se balance un peu, comme un enfant pris en faute.

- C'était parterre, dans une chambre, chez ma mère…

Doni expire bruyamment et fait quelques pas. Ginny en profite pour se lancer, sans retirer ses yeux du sol.

- Il y avait aussi une pensine, et j'ai vu des souvenirs de ma mère… Tu ne m'avais jamais dis que vous avez été amies !

Doni cesse de marcher, elle espère tellement que ses sens la trompent et que Ginny ne soit pas entrain de dire cela pour de vrai.

- Tu nous as vues ? demande-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Oui, j'ai assisté à votre rencontre. Tu étais toute mignonne ! Et je vous ai vues quelques années après, vous courriez dans le jardin, vous rigoliez, vous avez parlé d'une soirée importante, tu lui tressais les cheveux…

Au fur et à mesure que Ginny énumère, les images se heurtent dans l'esprit de Doni qui voit la scène rejouer presque devant ses yeux.

- Après c'est devenu tout flou, tout s'est accéléré… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi… Et les deux autres souvenirs que j'ai vu sont moins sympathiques…

Une boule se forme dans la gorge de Doni, son pouls s'accélère, Ginny reprend, sans regarder la moldue.

- Tu as dit que ma mère était une traîtresse, tu lui as reporté ce que ses frères avaient fait à un Nouka… Tu disais qu'ils l'avaient torturés à la main… C'était qui Nouka ? Est-ce à cause de lui que ma mère a été forcée d'épouser mon père ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi a-t-il été tué ? Pourquoi mes grands-parents ont-ils dit que ma mère était souillée par la trace d'un moldu ? Etait-ce ce même moldu ? A-t-il fait du mal à mère ? Ma mère lui en a-t-elle fait ?

Toutes les questions successives de la fillette se cognent contre les oreilles de Doni et semblent résonner dans sa tête. A peine a-t-elle fini d'en enregistrer une, que deux autres sont déjà posées. Doni n'arrive plus à respirer. Non, c'est un cauchemar ! Tout ceci n'a pas pu arriver ! Ginny n'a pas pu voir tout cela ! Comment a-t-elle pu les voir ? C'est impossible ! Le Maître était censé supprimer tous les souvenirs compromettants… A moins que…

- Le souvenir que tu as vu, celui où je… me disputais avec ta mère, en quel langue était-il ? demande-t-elle, le regard perdu dans le néant.

- En _beriath_, pourquoi ?

_Voilà pourquoi il ne l'a pas supprimé ! Si un sorcier tombe dessus, il y a peu de chance qu'il en comprenne le sens… La version officielle n'est pas abîmée…_

_- Nana ?_ fait Ginny en la voyant se perdre dans ses pensées. _Nana_ ? Pourquoi est-ce important ?

Doni continue à cogiter, à espérer que tout ceci ne soit pas réel. Ginny s'impatiente.

- Réponds à mes questions ! Que s'est-il passé ? Je _veux_ savoir ! Est-ce que ce moldu a fait du mal à ma mère ? Est-ce que c'était lui, Nouka ? Etait-ce à lui qu'elle « se réservait » ? Pourquoi elle se réservait à lui ? Elle était amoureuse ? _NANA_ ! Mais si elle était amoureuse, en quoi est-elle une traîtresse ? Pourquoi mes oncles l'ont-ils tué ? Avait-il fait du mal à ma mère ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait...

_- DINA ! (Taies-toi !)_ s'exclame Doni en posant vivement sa main sur la bouche de Ginny qui termine son mot, étouffé par la paume de l'esclave.

Doni regarde fébrilement autour d'elle, de peur de voir quelqu'un débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle plante son regard dans celui de Ginny, un regard terrifié, douloureux.

- Ecoute-moi bien petite fouineuse, commence-t-elle d'un ton très bas, comme pour éviter qu'on entende, cette histoire ne te concerne pas. Tu t'aventures sur un terrain dangereux, et je t'interdis d'y aller. Tu ne trouveras aucune réponse aux questions que tu posent, parce que ces questions ne doivent _jamais_ être posées, tu m'entends ? Tu n'imagines pas les conséquences que cela aurait sur toi et tes frères ! Ne t'avise _plus jamais_ de me reparler de cela ! As-tu bien compris ? Tu vas oublier toute cette histoire de souvenirs, et tout de suite. Que je te prenne à fouiller ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, et je remplace ton lait du matin par une potion d'oublis – et crois-moi, je sais _très bien_ les faire, être moldue n'empêche pas de mélanger trois ingrédients.

- Mais _nana_…

- Je ne te dirai qu'une chose : ta mère et moi avons été amies, de très grandes amies, et un jour nous avons repris nos places respectives. Point final. Tu n'en sauras pas plus.

Elle retire sa main et prend la direction de la sortie.

- _Nana_ !

- Je vais aider à la préparation de ton gâteau, annonce sèchement Doni, termine tes devoirs.

Le visage de Ginny se crispe de frustration.

- Alors réponds au moins à _une_ question ! Tu réponds à cette question et je jure de te laisser tranquille… et de _laisser tomber_...

Doni s'arrête à mi-chemin de la sortie. Ginny prend cela pour un « oui ». Elle prend une petite inspiration, comme pour donner plus d'effet à sa question.

- C'était qui Nouka ?

Doni ne bouge pas, elle se tend complètement. Quelques secondes de pure tension passent avant qu'elle ne lâche finalement :

- C'était mon frère.

Ginny la regarde partir, éberluée, avec bien plus de questions qu'avant.

X

Plusieurs semaines passent dans une atmosphère complètement différente de celle du mois de Juillet. Les rires et les étreintes à chaque couloir ont été remplacés par un silence glacé. On a retrouvé Fred à moitié dans les choux à force de s'être cogné contre le mur.

- Non mais vraiment ! s'est exclamé sa mère.

Rachel évite le plus possible le chemin du Manoir, et fuit Fred comme la peste. Le sorcier a tenté plusieurs fois de s'excuser, mais elle ne le laisse jamais faire, et à nouveau, ne reste qu'avec George – mais comme il est toujours avec Fred, c'est limité – et Charlie. Fred n'a même pas demandé un « partage des heures », il savait que ça n'aurait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Alors comme au début du mois de Juillet, il regarde tristement sa Tinette partir en riant avec Charlie.

Une voix dans sa tête n'a cessé de lui dire que c'était mérité. Le matin de la rentrée, il réussi à approcher Rachel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui a-t-elle demandé froidement.

- Je souhaiterais m'excuser.

- Je sais, ça fait quarante sept fois que tu souhaites le faire.

- Ah... Tu les as comptées ?

Rachel ne répond pas.

- Rachel, je t'en supplie. Je ne voulais pas dire tout ça… J'ai tout gâché… Tu me manques trop… Laisse-nous une deuxième chance. S'il te plait.

- Non, ça c'est la troisième.

- Hein ?

- Si je te laisse cette chance, cela fera la troisième. Tu as brûlé la deuxième que je t'avais donné au début du mois de Juillet. Et tu l'as magnifiquement brûlée.

- Alors laisse m'en une troisième.

- Pour que tu _m'implores_ de t'en donner une quatrième dans deux mois ? Peut-être allons-nous arrêter là !

Fred baisse la tête. Pourquoi faut-il toujours tout qu'il gâche ? Pourquoi est-il ainsi ?

- Ecoute, Fred, fait doucement Rachel en caressant sa joue, visiblement, les choses ont évolué entre nous. Tu as pris conscience des réalités, et agis en conséquence. Je suis une esclave, tu es un de mes Maîtres, comme tu l'as si intelligemment souligné. Nous sommes nés ainsi. Et tu as raison, je ne suis qu'une moldue qui te dois obéissance et respect.

Fred lève un peu la tête, le regard de Rachel est aussi mature que d'habitude, légèrement embué. Fred aimerait se trouver ailleurs. Rachel continue, d'une voix ferme.

- Je ne te donnerai pas de troisième chance, parce qu'être une esclave ne fait pas de moi une poire idiote. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il est grand temps que tu choisisses ton camp. On ne peut plus faire marche arrière et prétendre que tout est comme avant, alors que ça ne l'est pas ! Soit tu restes _melamin_, et nous sommes à égalité, soit tu deviens _Tura (le maître)_. Mais pas _melamin_ le matin et _tura_ le soir, selon tes humeurs. Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai besoin de savoir _à qui_ j'ai à faire.

- Mais je ne veux pas _choisir_, murmure Fred, désemparé.

- Je sais que les petits sorciers riches et pourris gâtés ont du mal à faire un choix ! Mais tu ne peux pas continuellement rester un pied de chaque côté de la ligne ! C'est terminé ! Regarde où ton indécision nous mène !

Fred baisse les yeux, le moment qu'il redoutait le plus est arrivé.

- Fred, regarde-moi. Non, ne pleure pas, c'est inutile. Toi et moi c'était un rêve, rien de plus. Un beau rêve d'enfant. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Tu es né pour être le Maître, alors je ne t'en veux pas d'agir comme tel. Mais assume-le. Assume le fait de ne plus me voir comme ta Tinette. Je savais que cela finirait par arriver, _nanamin_ m'avait prévenu. J'ai seulement espéré que cela n'arrive pas trop vite. Je pensais pouvoir retarder… tu sais… en te donnant ce que tu voulais, de moi-même… Mais ça n'a fait que tout accélérer. Je crois que le changement est inévitable.

Fred laisse sa tête tomber, les larmes coulent toutes seules. Il aimerait tant pouvoir la contredire… Mais il ne peut pas… Il ne peut pas… Rachel est bien trop perspicace… Rachel a bien trop raison.

- Je voulais te faire ce cadeau, murmure-t-elle, mais j'avais oublié qu'il était déjà trop tard ! Dans tous les sens du terme…

- Même, fait Fred sombrement, c'était le plus beau des cadeaux.

Rachel sourit, et touche sa joue.

- Mais venant d'une fille comme moi, il n'avait pas beaucoup de valeur. La preuve, ça m'est retombé dessus ! « T'arrête pas de le faire avec moi ! Tu n'es qu'une poupée ! ».

Le ton de Rachel n'est pas haineux, elle est calme, presque sereine. Fred se sent si mal. Comment a-t-il pu dire cela ?

- Je crois, continue Rachel, qu'il faudrait mieux pour nous deux prendre nos places respectives. Ca ne marchera pas, ça ne marche déjà plus. Et admettons que je te donne une troisième chance, tu finiras par tout gâcher. Tôt ou tard tu me piqueras une crise parce que je refuserai de faire ta volonté, ou que sais-je. Et le pire c'est que tu auras parfaitement raison, et moi tord de me plaindre. C'est reculer pour mieux sauter.

- Si je comprends bien, fait Fred d'une voix étranglée, tu veux que je te traites comme une esclave ?!

- Mais tu es déjà entrain de le faire ! Tu le fais déjà depuis plus d'un an ! Tu le sais, mais refuses de l'admettre, c'est là ton problème.

Fred l'observe, à mi-chemin entre l'horreur et l'incompréhension. Rachel pose ses mains sur son torse, et époussette sa robe distraitement.

- Tu vas entrer en cinquième année, tu vas rencontrer une jolie petite sorcière avec qui tu joueras au Quidditch, et moi… Moi je ferai ton lit… Je ferai ta valise… Je rangerai ta chambre... Je dirai « oui, Maître ». Et voilà ! C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi !

Fred est médusé.

- Etait-ce ironique ? demande-t-il.

- A moitié.

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'appelles « Maître » !

- Il le faut pourtant. Dans ta petite tête tu commences déjà à me donner des ordres, ou à vociférer parce que j'agis comme une libre. Rappelles-toi le coup du cadeau…

Fred prend un air contrarié.

- Mais Rachel je m'étais expliqué pour ça ! Je t'avais dis que…

- Peu importe. Dès ce jour-là j'ai cessé d'être ton égal, c'était le point de départ. Et moi je ne peux clairement pas obéir à mon petit ami, parce que je n'apprécie pas être dominée dans une _relation_. En revanche, j'obéis à mon Maître parce que _nanamin_ m'a bien éduquée et que je connais ma place.

Fred attrape brutalement Rachel dans ses bras et la serre de toutes ses forces. Elle niche son nez dans son cou et respire son odeur.

- Ne t'en fais pas, rassure-t-elle, ça va aller tout seul. Petit à petit. Ce sont de nouvelles habitudes à prendre, pour moi surtout. Et puis tu n'es pas obligé de me traiter comme un chien ! Pas tout de suite, du moins… Et tu sais, même s'il y a plus de distance entre nous, ça n'empêche pas qu'on puisse garder une certaine intimité… Ca marche très bien avec Charlie…

Fred la serre plus fort. Cette conversation ne peut avoir lieu. C'est impossible. Les choses ne peuvent pas se mettre au point _maintenant_, alors que tout allait si bien. Rachel se détache de Fred et l'embrasse sur la joue.

- Allez, tu vas louper le passage de la calèche ! Vas ! On se revoit dans quatre mois !

Elle pousse Fred en avant, avec un sourire qui masque ses larmes.

Fred est tellement glacé qu'il acquiesce sans vraiment réfléchir.

_- Amin mela lle (Je t'aime)_, souffle-t-il, dévasté.

Il lui lance un dernier regard triste, et part rejoindre George qui les observe au loin, en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Namarie (Adieu)_ murmure-t-elle en le regardant partir.

Fred l'entend, et se crispe quelques secondes. Il s'arrête et tourne sa tête de trois-quart. Il sera intutile de répliquer, Rachel n'est plus qu'une silhouette qui s'éloigne dans la brume.

_**Rien n'est jamais acquis à l'homme Ni sa force**_

_**Ni sa faiblesse ni son coeur Et quand il croit**_

_**Ouvrir ses bras son ombre est celle d'une croix**_

Rachel se dirige directement vers le Manoir. Ca y est, elle l'a fait. Elle devance tous les esclaves, la mine basse. Elle marche en fixant le sol pour ne croiser aucun regard. Elle monte directement dans la chambre de Fred pour la ranger. Elle n'y a pas mis les pieds depuis des semaines. Elle se penche pour ramasser les objets et vêtements laissés ça et là.

_**Et quand il veut serrer son bonheur il le broie**_

_**Sa vie est un étrange et douloureux divorce**_

_**Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux**_

En classant des papiers, elle tombe sur une vieille photo – à croire qu'elle était là exprès pour la narguer. Une vieille photo d'eux deux, au temps où la différence n'existait pas, et n'était pas censé exister.

_**Sa vie Elle ressemble à ces soldats sans armes**_

_**Qu'on avait habillés pour un autre destin**_

_**A quoi peut leur servir de se lever matin**_

_**Eux qu'on retrouve au soir désarmés incertains**_

_**Dites ces mots Ma vie Et retenez vos larmes**_

Elle les revois s'amuser et rire lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes. Toute la tension enfermée pendant toute la durée de son monologue – elle, la moldue forte – remonte et explose. Elle arrache violemment son pendentif magique, et s'effondre en larmes sur le sol.

_**Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux**_

Elle pleure comme elle n'a jamais pleuré. Elle pleure la perte de sa mère, deuil que le pendentif magique lui avait empêché. Elle pleure d'avoir fait semblant de prendre tout cela à la légère. Elle pleure une réalité qu'elle s'est forcé à accepter, en rassurant celui qui aurait dû la rassurer. Elle pleure tous ses sacrifices qui n'ont servis à rien. Tout est terminé. Fred sera peut-être triste (troublé) quelques temps, mais bientôt il l'oubliera. Elle l'appellera « Maître », il trouvera ça normal. Et elle sera la seule à en souffrir. Maintenant que Fred n'est plus là pour la soutenir, pour qui rester debout ?

_**Mon bel amour mon cher amour ma déchirure**_

_**Je te porte dans moi comme un oiseau blessé**_

_**Et ceux-là sans savoir nous regardent passer**_

A Hogwarts, Fred est assis dans un fauteuil. La fête de rentrée le laisse de glace. George s'amuse comme un fou et avale bierraubeurre sur bierraubeurre. Fred fixe l'âtre de la salle commune en repensant aux évènements passés. Rachel a peut-être raison. Peut-être doivent-ils cesser de se comporter en égal. Mais ça fait si mal. Il imagine Tinette mettre toutes les règles de politesse, et il a froid. L'idée de ne plus jamais la serrer dans ses bras _comme avant_ est inconcevable.

_**Répétant après moi ces mots que j'ai tressés**_

_**Et qui pour tes grands yeux tout aussitôt moururent**_

George s'approche de lui, et lui tend joyeusement, quoique légèrement éméché, une bouteille de bierraubeurre. Fred observe la bouteille quelques instants, puis la prend pour l'ouvrir et la vider en quelques traits.

_**Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux**_

Fred fait défiler les bouteilles. Ce n'est pas la solution, il le sait. Mais il ne peut se résoudre à s'arrêter. Tout est terminé. Il croise le regard de Cédric et se retient fortement de ne pas l'étrangler pour avoir « gâcher » ses belles semaines avec sa Princesse.

_**Le temps d'apprendre à vivre il est déjà trop tard**_

_**Que pleurent dans la nuit nos coeurs à l'unisson**_

Il a vidé un nombre impressionnant de bouteilles. Malgré son état, George se rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Fred semblait éteint tout le trajet. Il regarde son frère se joindre aux autres. Angelina plaisante avec lui, en tout bien tout honneur, mais George fronce tout de même les sourcils.

_**Ce qu'il faut de regrets pour payer un frisson**_

_**Ce qu'il faut de malheur pour la moindre chanson**_

_**Ce qu'il faut de sanglots pour un air de guitare**_

Au Manoir, Rachel termine de ranger les livres, elle y a passé la journée et la soirée. Elle passe devant le miroir, essuie la trace de ses larmes, se recoiffe, et touche machinalement le bracelet qui emprisonne son poignet gauche et sur lequel on peut lire « WEASLEY ». Elle regarde le bracelet, le nom, puis son reflet dans le miroir.

_**Il n'y a pas d'amour heureux**_

**Deux mois plus tard**

- ET ALICIA SPINNET MARQUE ! s'égosille Lee Jordan dans son micro. 30 POINTS POUR GRYFFONDOR !

Alicia vole vers Angelina et frappe dans sa main. Une des poursuiveuses de Pouffsouffle lance le souaffle à sa coéquipière qui est attrapé par Katie qui le lance à Angelina qui fonce vers les buts. Alors qu'elle vole à pleine vitesse un cognard va droit sur elle. Fred a le regard dans le vide, comme d'habitude depuis le début du trimestre, et ne calcule pas le cognard.

- FRED ! lui hurle son frère.

Celui-ci reprend ses esprits et regarde aux alentours. Le cognard fonce sur la jeune fille. Il ouvre la bouche, et la laisse grande ouverte, alors que George frappe le cognard avec force.

- Merci, George, lui souffle Angelina.

Fred les observe, George lance à Fred un regard mécontent en hochant la tête.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE-QUE TU FOUS ?!

Fred ne répond rien.

- CONCENTRE TOI SUR LE MATCH ! lui hurle Dubois en donnant un coup de balais pour bloquer le souaffle lancé par l'équipe adversaire.

Fred secoue la tête et reporte son attention sur le match. Il est soudainement dépassé par Joan Morris, l'attrapeuse de leur équipe. A-t-elle vu le vif d'or ? Il l'espère. Que le match cesse. Qu'il puisse se poser, et surtout, qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Un cognard vole dans la direction d'Alicia. Il s'élance vers elle, et frappe l'affreux boulon noir. Alicia le remercie d'un sourire avant de lancer le souaffle à Katie. La balle est reprise par Pouffsouffle qui marque.

- MICKEAL GORDON MARQUE ! EGALITE POUR LES DEUX EQUIPES.

Il se perd dans ses pensées. Qu'ils gagnent ou qu'ils perdent lui importe peu. Il veut juste se poser, et rester dans un coin tranquille, à travailler sur les produits qu'il fabrique avec son frère. La voix de Rachel résonne dans sa tête.

_« Tu commences déjà à me donner des ordres, ou à vociférer parce que j'agis comme une libre »_

Tout son monologue était véridique. Fred l'aime tellement fort, pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de prendre la nature de son sang en cause. Cet été a été chaotique.

_« Je voulais te faire ce cadeau, mais venant d'une fille comme moi, il n'avait pas beaucoup de valeur. »_

C'est peut-être le passage le plus douloureux de sa tirade. Le seul passage où elle a eu tort. Lui donner son corps a été la plus belle chose qu'elle ait faite. Le plus beau cadeau qu'on ait pu lui donner. Même s'il n'a pas été le premier, sa valeur n'en était pas moins inestimable. Il repense avec un sourire à ces merveilleux moments passés ensemble. Ces moments qui n'arriveront peut-être plus.

_« Ca n'empêche pas qu'on puisse garder une certaine intimité… »_

Et quelle intimité ? Il la veut, il la prend ? Est-ce de ce genre d'intimité dont elle parlait ? Non, il ne veut pas de ça. Il veut sa Tinette. Il veut conserver cette communion qu'il y avait entre eux dès qu'ils s'étreignaient. Qu'elle se transforme en _melisse_ ne l'intéresse guère, cela le refroidit plutôt. Sa pensée vogue sur un océan d'images désagréables, où il forcerait une Rachel impassible, qui lui dirait « oui, Maître » mais qui ne penserait rien du tout, qui ne ressentirait rien du tout.

- JOAN MORRIS A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE !

Le hurlement de Lee ajouté, aux cris de joie des supporters, le ramènent brusquement à la réalité. A peine a-t-il réalisé que le match est terminé, qu'il se trouve au milieu de la salle commune à fêter une victoire à laquelle il n'a pas participé. Machinalement, il se dirige vers la table de bierraubeurre et en attrape une qu'il ouvre et vide rapidement.

_« Namarie (Adieu) »_

Pourquoi a-t-elle dit cela ? Voulait-elle la jouer tragique ? De rage il prend une autre bouteille.

George lâche un peu Katie et regarde son frère avec méfiance. Fred ne semble pas boire pour s'amuser, il semble boire pour noyer quelque chose.

_Merlin, que s'est-il passé ?_ se demande-t-il depuis maintenant deux mois.

Les poursuiveuses entrent dans la salle, saluées par un triomphe. Angelina sourit à George et se précipite vers Fred.

- On a gagné ! s'exclame-t-elle. Je pensais qu'on allait perdre.

Elle lui sourit, dévoilant ses dents parfaitement blanches, illuminant sa peau sombre et satinée. Fred l'observe, la tête de côté. Elle est très jolie.

_« Tu vas rencontrer une jolie petite sorcière avec qui tu joueras au Quidditch »_

Rachel a-t-elle dit cela exprès ? Est-ce vraiment ce qu'elle veut ? Qu'il la remplace physiquement par une sorcière ? Alors qu'il observe la jeune fille, les paroles de son frère lui reviennent en tête, et prennent tout leur sens.

_« Une sorcière pour l'apparence, une moldue pour le sexe ! »_

Ce qui lui avait semblé confus sur le moment, apparaît aujourd'hui limpide. Tellement limpide qu'il entend à peine la petite exclamation étouffée d'Angelina alors qu'il l'embrasse. Tous les regardent et applaudissent, Angelina est aux anges, Fred est perdu, George, médusé.

_Bon sang ! Il s'est passé quelque chose !_

Fred a perdu tout repère. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Il ne sait pas où il est. Il ne sait pas comment il en est arrivé là. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'un corps brûlant se tient contre le sien. Il n'entend que les souffles s'échapper lourdement dans l'air, le bruit des étoffes se froisser sur le sol, le bruit ventouse de leurs bouches qui se collent puis se décollent. Il fait noir, il fait chaud et froid en même temps, il est bien, et tellement mal. Il entend l'échos d'une voix, mais ne parvient à en assimiler le sens. Angelina n'est pas là. Ce n'est pas Angelina qu'il caresse passionnément. Ce n'est pas Angelina qu'il embrasse à devenir fou. Ce n'est pas Angelina qui porte son corps à l'agonie du désir. C'est Rachel. L'obscurité de la pièce lui permet d'ouvrir les yeux et d'imaginer une autre personne cambrée, là, sous lui. Ses mains passent sur la peau douce et brûlante, ignorant les courbes en trop, rajoutant celles qui manquent.

_Tout était parfait, et son immaturité les a conduit au fond du précipice. Encore une fois. Définitivement peut-être, cette fois._

Angelina murmure quelque chose, mais son cerveau n'entend que la voix de Rachel. Il se perd complètement, et le sait. Il ne cherche même plus à donner la moindre cohérence à ce qui est entrain de se passer. Il aimerait pouvoir tout arrêter, mais ne contrôle plus ses gestes. Alors il range sa conscience et continue, sans se soucier de ce qui adviendra lorsque l'illusion s'évanouira. Et ce n'est pas la virginité d'Angelina qu'il prend, c'est celle de Rachel ; cette virginité que Charlie lui a volé il y a deux ans. Une émotion d'une rare intensité le submerge alors qu'il la possède, et il plonge totalement dans son fantasme. Il chuchote passionnément _« melamin »_, en essayant de faire durer cet instant unique le plus longtemps possible. Angelina se crispe contre lui, il pose son front contre le sien, son cerveau remplaçant automatiquement l'odeur vanillée par un parfum de fleur sucrée, et lui murmure les mots qu'il aurait murmuré à Rachel.

_- Détends-toi, ça va aller… Détends-toi n'amour._

Il vit un moment dont il avait toujours rêvé mais qui n'a jamais pu se réaliser. A cause de son frère. A cause de ce qu'elle est. Les choses n'auraient jamais dû se passer ainsi. Jamais. Ils étaient censé grandir ensemble, apprendre ensemble. Rachel n'aurait jamais dû être l'initiatrice. Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi. Tout est de la faute de Charlie, en lui prenant sa Tinette il l'a exposé à une réalité qu'il ne voyait pas ; qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

Le paradis qu'il atteint est un paradis sinistre, un paradis sans lumière. Il se ferme à l'afflux de culpabilité et d'affres qui l'assiège. Il ferme les yeux et s'endort rapidement. Une jeune fille en émoi vient se blottir contre lui. Mais ce n'est pas Angelina. C'est Rachel.

X

Fred s'éveille quelques heures plus tard avec une gueule de bois monstrueuse. Il passe son pousse et son index sur ses yeux, secoue légèrement la tête et tente de comprendre où il est. Il est dans son lit, un corps féminin est pelotonné contre lui. Il sourit, l'esprit encore brumeux. Son sourire s'efface rapidement lorsqu'il prend conscience des rideaux de velours rouge entourant son lit. Il n'est pas au Manoir, il est à Hogwarts. Et il y est depuis deux mois. Tout commence à lui revenir en mémoire. Une boule d'angoisse se forme dans sa gorge alors qu'il tourne lentement la tête vers le corps endormi.

_Oh non…_

Il n'est pas du tout avec Rachel, mais avec Angelina Johnson. Et toutes les images reviennent, accompagnées des détails dont sa mémoire se serait bien passée.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?_

Il sort précipitamment du lit et descend en quatrième vitesse dans la salle commune, à peine vêtu d'une robe de chambre. Il s'effondre dans un fauteuil et se prend la tête dans les mains. Non, il ne peut tout de même pas avoir fait ça ?! L'alcool fait faire des erreurs, mais là ce n'est plus une erreur, c'est une catastrophe. Pauvre Angelina. Comment a-t-il pu se servir d'elle de cette manière ?

- Alors, bonne soirée ? fait une voix narquoise et légèrement sarcastique derrière lui.

Il ne se retourne pas. George se place à côté de lui.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais tu files un mauvais coton. Tu t'es disputé avec Rachel ?

Fred acquiesce faiblement sans retirer son visage de ses mains.

- Et le prix de consolation était Angelina ?

- Tu m'as espionné ?

- Non. Pas besoin. Je te connais par cœur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, mais j'espère sincèrement que tu sais ce que tu fais. Tu ne peux pas sortir avec Angie et faire croire à Rachel que…

- MAIS ELLE NE CROIT RIEN DU TOUT ! D'accord ? Elle ne _croit_ rien du tout ! Elle est moi c'est fini.

George écarquille les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Le matin du départ je suis allé la voir pour tenter de recoller les morceaux. Elle s'est lancé dans un long monologue arguant que notre histoire ne pouvait plus continuer et qu'il nous fallait… Qu'a-t-elle dit déjà ?! Ah oui ! « Prendre nos places respectives » ! Peux-tu croire cela ? Elle me demande de la traiter comme une _di'thang (esclave)_ ! De me faire appeler _Maître_… Elle est folle !

Fred tremble de rage, George est calme.

- Je pense qu'elle a agis avec raison… Même si cette décision a dû lui coûter beaucoup…

- Avec raison ! s'exclame Fred.

- Oui. Il n'y a plus d'autre possibilité désormais. En vois-tu, toi ? Vous vous bernez d'illusion à jouer les amoureux. Votre relation _est_ une illusion, et Rachel l'a compris. Oh, ce n'est pas de sa faute, elle a fait tout ce qu'elle a pu pour te garder. Le problème c'est toi.

- Je suis le roi des cons, c'est ça ?

- Je n'ai pas dis ça. Tu as simplement changé. Moi aussi j'ai changé. Fred, pose-toi une minute, et fais le bilan de ces cinq dernières années. Il y a cinq ans, nous sommes arrivés ici avec un respect pour les moldus qui dérangeait tout le monde. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes les premiers à leur mettre nos fautes sur le dos, et nous les utilisons comme cobaye pour nos produits sans nous soucier des douleurs et dangers qu'ils peuvent encourir. Nous sommes finalement devenus comme tous ces sorciers que nous méprisions au départ.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

- Ca l'est. Simplement moi je n'ai aucun scrupule à l'admettre, ce qui me permet de prendre un certain recul face aux évènements. Chose dont tu es incapable. Tu t'enfermes dans une réalité qui n'est plus. Tu refuses de voir la vérité en face.

- J'aime Rachel, murmure-t-il avec désespoir.

- Je sais. Et je pense que tu l'aimeras toujours. Mais, parfois, aimer ne suffit pas. Si on pouvait mesurer la durée d'une relation par le taux d'amour, alors il n'y aurait presque aucune rupture !

Fred fixe le sol, démuni. Son frère pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Que suis-je censé faire désormais ? demande Fred, complètement perdu.

- Tu n'es obligé de prendre un changement radical sous prétexte que ta relation avec Rachel évolue, remarque son frère en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Tu as parfois des réactions qui font peur aux autres, Fred…

- Je me fais peur à moi-même, murmure Fred.

George le regarde, Fred fixe l'âtre.

- Mon imprévisibilité me fait peur. Je ne sais jamais comment que je vais réagir. J'ai souvent l'impression de ne pas savoir qui je suis, de ne pas me connaître. C'est comme si quelque chose raisonnait et parlait à ma place, et moi j'observe, j'entends les mots sortir de ma bouche sans avoir voulu les prononcer, et je réalise que c'est fait, et qu'il est trop tard. J'ai cette colère qui bouillonne en moi, et qui parfois explose.

- Tu sais ce qui provoque cette colère ?

Fred reste silencieux un moment. Il respire fort.

- C'est elle, finit-il par articuler. C'est ce qu'elle est. Si notre relation est si complexe c'est à cause de ce qu'elle est. Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais d'être née moldue.

George semble interloqué par sa raison.

- Mais… Elle n'y peut rien ! Tu n'as pas à lui _pardonner_… Elle n'a pas demandé à naître ainsi…

- Je sais… Mais je lui en veux, c'est plus fort que moi…

Il baisse la voix et change de langue, afin qu'aucun Gryffondor des environs ne puissent les comprendre s'ils venaient à descendre.

_- Amin kaime yassen Angelina (J'ai passé la nuit avec Angelina). Amin nause Rachel nagan he (J'ai imaginé Rachel à sa place). Amin kernele a' Rachel, n'uma he (C'était à Rachel que je faisais l'amour, pas elle)._

- Tu avais bu…

- Je sais. Mais que je boive ou non, Rachel est _toujours_ dans mon esprit. _Amin maghe Angelina quenat a' na yasen Rachel (Je me suis servi du corps d'Angelina pour être avec Rachel). Ta nae yeste luumehe (C'était sa première fois en plus). Amin uuvanimo (Je suis un monstre)._

- Ca c'est sûr que tu mal agis, très mal. Surtout qu'Angelina est une fille… Ca ne réagit pas pareil que nous, les filles ! C'est plus… sentimental… Te voilà dans de beaux draps ! Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je suis complètement perdu…

- Tu pourrais peut-être écrire une lettre à Tinette pour commencer, propose George.

Fred hausse les sourcils.

- Pour lui dire quoi ? « J'ai suivis ton conseil, je me suis tapé une sorcière, et bah je me sens pas mieux du tout ! Et toi, tu as trouvé ta place ? »

George fixe son frère, abasourdis.

- Ah ! C'est Rachel qui m'a dit de « me trouver une sorcière avec qui jouer au Quidditch » ! C'était son idée ! Soit disant que ce serait mieux pour nous deux…

- Tu n'étais quand même pas obligé de la prendre au mot ! fait remarquer George, ahuris.

- Mais je sais ! En fait non. Je ne sais plus rien. Comment les choses ont-elles pu devenir aussi chaotiques alors qu'elles avaient si bien redémarrées ?

- Tu es un Sang Pur, c'est une _Beriath_… Je ne vois pas d'explication plus logique.

Fred lâche un souffle dépité. George se lève et pose sa main sur l'épaule de son jumeau.

- Ecoute, dans la vie, tout – ou presque – n'est qu'une question de souhait. Demande toi ce que tu veux, et peut-être arriveras-tu à… trouver ta place.

George remonte les escaliers laissant son frère seul.

**Grande salle, petit déjeuner**

Toutes les tables parlent avec entrain du match de la veille. Joan Morris a été l'invitée d'honneur de la table. Lee répète pour la centième fois à quel point il a cru que Gryffondor perdrait mais Fred n'écoute pas. Il mâche machinalement sa tartine, et la fait tremper dans le café. Depuis quelques temps, il s'apprécie vraiment peu. Désormais, il se déteste. Il déteste son caractère. Il déteste sa façon de réagir. Il déteste ce flot de pensées inconvenantes qui l'entraîne dans un gouffre de plus en plus profond.

_« Demande toi ce que tu veux »_

La réponse est en théorie très simple mais impossible à mettre en pratique : il veut une Rachel avec le sang Pur. Mais le sang Pur, jamais Rachel ne l'aura. Elle est née moldue, et moldue elle mourra. Il pourrait décliner sa proposition et conserver leur relation telle qu'elle l'a toujours été. En agissant ainsi, il sait qu'il fonce tout droit dans un mur. Fred est quelqu'un de populaire qui aime sa popularité. Or, en s'affichant avec une moldue, il se ferme de nombreuses portes. Et sortir avec une esclave est bien trop ambigu et vicieux. Une seule dispute, et la Princesse redevient esclave, le sorcier, le Maître. Ces histoires d'amour sont trop bancales, trop difficiles, elles ne conduisent qu'à la mort et à la souffrance. Et Fred l'aime au-delà même de la passion.

_« Mais, parfois, aimer ne suffit pas »_

Il y a d'autres facteurs qui entrent en considération, et qui ne font que le perdre davantage : la compatibilité des caractères, le contexte sociale, et surtout, l'éducation. Fred aime ses parents, il ne veut pas les décevoir. Il a déjà tant fait. S'il sortait avec une sorcière… Angelina par exemple, ce serait bénéfique pour tout le monde. Sa popularité atteindrait la jauge maximum, ses parents ne l'ennuieraient plus et seraient contents, ses frères et amis ne le mépriseraient plus. Et rien ne l'empêcherait de continuer à voir Rachel en cachette.

_« Ca marche très bien avec Charlie… »_

Ses pensée sont interrompues par deux mains qui se posent sur ses épaules. Il relève la tête et réalise deux choses : de une, sa tartine est morte noyée dans son bol, de deux, Angelina vient de se prendre à son cou et l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue.

- Tu es parti tôt ! lui dit-elle avec une moue déçue.

- Oh… bégaye Fred. Je… Je ne voulais pas te réveiller… J'avais des trucs à faire… Tu sais, les produits…

- T'inquiète pas ! rassure-t-elle.

Elle pousse Lee et prend place aux côtés de son Seigneur.

- J'ai cru que c'était à cause de moi, chuchote-t-elle à son oreille.

Fred se tend, il regarde Angelina qui l'observe timidement, et si sa peau n'avait pas été si sombre, ses joues seraient roses. Fred met quelques secondes à réfléchir.

_« Fais comme la plupart des sorciers… Une sorcière pour l'apparence, une moldue pour le sexe »_

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. C'était… parfait.

Il lui sourit, elle le lui rend et l'embrasse devant les yeux médusés de George qui en recrache sa gorgée de thé. Fred se laisse embrasser, le cœur pompant à pleine vitesse. Les grand frères ont toujours raison. Sauf que dans ce cas-là, ce sera surtout _« une sorcière pour l'apparence »_.

X

Rachel observe une grenouille sauter de nénuphar en nénuphar sur l'étang sombre. Depuis deux mois elle agit comme une automate. Charlie ne prête pas beaucoup attention à elle ces derniers temps, il va d'offre d'emploi en offre d'emploi, et n'est presque jamais là. Elle n'a pas remis le pendentif magique, à quoi bon ?

_- Rachel ?_

Elle se retourne. Miriel l'observe, inquiète.

_- Mani ? (Qu'y a-t-il ?)_

_- Lle uuma aya ezardarda sinome (Tu ne devrais pas rester là). Lle nauva ringwe (Tu vas attraper froid)._

Rachel hausse les épaules. Miriel soupire.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Fred. Tout ne va pas changer d'un coup.

- Vraiment ?!

- Je ne pense pas, non. On n'efface pas une histoire de quinze ans en deux mois.

Rachel soupire et se lève. Miriel lui sourit et prend la direction du camp, mais Rachel ne la suit pas. Elle observe le Manoir, resplendissant de lumière la nuit. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, sa peine et sa solitude vont la rendre folle. Sans vraiment savoir si sa décision est bonne, elle avance en direction du Manoir.

Elle gravit les marches, se poste devant la porte de Charlie, et frappe.

- Entrez.

Rachel inspire et tourne la poignet.

- Rachel ? s'étonne-t-il en la voyant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Oh… Euh… Rien, je… Pardonnez-moi Monseigneur, je suis une idiote d'être venue ici sans votre permission.

Elle va pour partir, mais il la retient. Rachel fixe le sol, et balbutie des excuses.

- Vous ne m'avez pas appelée, c'est que vous n'avez pas besoin de moi… Je ne devrais pas être là.

Charlie fronce les sourcils mais ne lâche pas son bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répète-t-il.

- Je… Je me demandais si… par hasard… je pouvais rester avec vous… cette nuit.

Rachel ne le regarde pas, consciente que prendre des initiatives de ce genre au vu de sa condition peut lui coûter gros. Charlie l'observe, amusé et surpris.

- Je rêve ! Tu viens à moi ! De ton plein gré ?! Sans que je n'ai eu besoin d'aller te chercher ?! Non ! Serais-tu en manque d'attention ?

Rachel relève la tête, et sourit en coin.

- Mais je t'en prie Princesse ! Mon lit est à toi, et tu le sais !

Il s'incline et présente son lit à la jeune fille avec des attitudes de grand Seigneur. Rachel rit silencieusement.

- Ne t'y habitues pas, lui dit-elle. C'est exceptionnel !

- Alors autant en profiter !

Il se penche, et vole ses lèvres. Elle se détache rapidement.

- Tu as intérêt à faire en sorte que je ne regrette pas d'être venue !

- Oh ! Tu sais bien que tu peux me faire confiance là-dessus !

Il reprend ses lèvres et ferme la porte.

Rachel se laisse aller à ces étreintes étranges et ambiguës qu'ils partagent. Ils ne s'aimeront jamais. Mais Charlie, dans toute sa Salauté, apporte à Rachel un sentiment de sécurité ; avec lui, il n'y a pas de surprise, elle sait où elle va, elle sait où ils sont.

* * *

**Le dialogue entre Fred et Rachel j'étais entrain de pleurer... Surtout que j'avais la chanson qui tournait pendant que j'écrivais... Je suis vraiment douée pour me faire pleurer toute seule ! C'est navrant... Donc voilà, chapitre assez sombre... mais dont je suis fière ! Disons qu'il rattrape le niveau du dernier ! Enfin, selon moi. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Biz, et à la prochaine. Le chapitre 17 risque de venir dans un peu plus de temps, vu que je dois écrire le chapitre 4 de "Toute notre éternité".**

**Bisoute !  
**


	17. Chacun sa place

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Alors déjà j'aimerais m'excuser de la longueur de cette fic, je pensais qu'elle serait plus courte, mais ce monde et les personnages sont tellement complexes que je n'ai ni l'envie ni la possibilité de bâcler. Mais je comprends que 17 chapitres longs de 14 pages chacun peuvent rebuter les lecteurs ! Il y a tellement d'histoires imbriquées les unes dans les autres que même moi je m'y perds parfois ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de longueurs !**

**Bonne lecture, et je remercie mes lectrices et mes revieweuses !**

**

* * *

**

Dans un dernier souffle il laisse tomber sa tête sur son épaule, les yeux fermés, et la recouvre entièrement. Autour d'eux, l'atmosphère est lourde et silencieuse. Rachel a également les yeux clos, elle reprend son souffle tout en sentant la fièvre quitter son corps, petit à petit. Est-ce parce qu'elle est venue à lui qu'il n'a presque rien fait de ce qu'elle n'aime pas ? Elle n'ose pas poser la question et rouvre les yeux pour fixer le plafond. Ses pensées voguent vers Fred. Même si leur histoire est terminée, elle se sent coupable d'être allée de son plein gré dans les filets du frère aîné ; un sorcier dont le pouvoir principal est de réveiller les pouvoirs de son propre corps. Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle est là. Le temps s'est encore arrêté (ou a filé bien trop vite). Il y a encore cinq minutes, elle flottait loin de ses démons, quelque part dans les régions les plus brumeuses de son esprit, emmurée en elle-même, oubliant le monde autour. Maintenant que la vie réelle reprend son court, les démons se rappellent progressivement à son mauvais souvenir. L'atterrissage est brutal.

Tout d'un coup son corps a froid, Charlie a basculé sur le côté, sa peau brûlante et humide de sueur ne la réchauffe plus. Elle ne tourne pas la tête. Leur respiration est encore rapide. Ses yeux restent concentrés sur le plafond.

- Tu te sens mieux ? souffle Charlie d'un ton qui laisse très facilement deviner son sourire amusé.

Elle ne répond pas. Il prend ça pour un « oui » et s'esclaffe.

- De toutes les moldues que je connaisse, tu es bien la seule à _oser_ traiter ton Maître en jouet pour ton bon plaisir ! Pas que je m'en plaigne, on a tous les deux ce qu'on veut… et puis au moins tu fais plus la gueule.

Rachel reste silencieuse, elle fronce seulement les sourcils face à sa grossièreté. Elle s'assoie sur le matelas, et prend sans rechigner la petite assiette de raisins que lui tend Charlie.

**Nord de l'Angleterre, Décembre 1993**

Des hommes et des femmes sont assis de part et d'autre de petites huttes en chaume. Ils sont affairés à leurs petits rituels quotidiens lorsque des bruits de galop les interpellent. Ils lèvent la tête, certains se mettent debout pour voir ce qui se passe, et qui vient dans leur direction. En reconnaissant les attaquants, c'est la panique. Les enfants s'éloignent, les hommes et les femmes se ruent sur leurs armes. De l'autre côté des remparts, la première vague de flèches dévastatrices bombarde les habitants et en tue plusieurs.

A l'extérieur, dans un cri de guerre, Tom, lancé à fond sur son destrier, le visage peint de traits bleus, brandi son épée pour faire signe à ses hommes de sauter par-dessus la rambarde en bois. Tous obéissent, Bill en tête. Les chevaux passent au-dessus du bois, les guerriers donnent immédiatement des coups d'épée sur les ennemis qu'ils peuvent atteindre à peine passés de l'autre côté. Le combat est rapidement inégal, les attaqués sont à pied, et les cavaliers les prennent de vitesse. Camille baisse son arme avec force pour blesser mortellement un ennemi qui tentait de toucher à son cheval. Les archers lancent une deuxième vague, l'un d'entre eux dirige sa flèche sur un homme qui montait l'échelle de la tour de garde, et lui plante la main dans le bois pour l'empêcher d'aller plus avant. D'autres, plus rapides, ont déjà réussi à grimper, et lancent des flèches du haut de la tour en bois sur les guerriers en contrebas. Leur position facilite les tirs. Bill est touché à l'épaule et tombe à terre. Il se relève et retire la flèche avec un léger grognement. Un mince filet de sang s'échappe, mais il n'a guère le temps d'y porter attention car un homme s'élance vers lui, une épée couverte de sang à la main. Bill n'a pas sa baguette sur lui, il a promis à Tom de ne pas user de la magie, c'était une des conditions, il ne transplane pas non plus ; bizarrement fréquenter les moldus depuis aussi longtemps lui a ôté tout automatisme de transplanage. La main sur sa blessure, il n'a que le temps de baisser la tête pour éviter le coup d'épée, et roule à terre pour attraper celle d'un des nombreux cadavres qui gît sur l'herbe courte. Il tranche la jambe gauche de son adversaire qui s'écroule au sol ; le coup de grâce est facile à donner. A peine s'est-il débarrassé de lui qu'un autre attaque de derrière, et lorsque Bill se retourne, l'homme lui fait face et brandi son arme. Bill serait sans doute mort si une flèche, sifflant les airs, ne s'était pas logée dans le front de l'ennemi, le tuant sur le coup. Bill lève la tête pour connaître l'identité de son sauveur. Il est surpris de voir Hermione, solidement accrochée à sa monture, qu'elle sert aux flancs à l'aide de ses jambes, tenir fermement son arc et lancer ses flèches avec une étonnante habilité tout en galopant. Elle lui adresse un rapide regard en passant au galop devant lui. Bill secoue la tête et se concentre à nouveau sur le combat.

Celui-ci ne dure pas très longtemps, ils parviennent rapidement à épuiser les adversaires, et Tom réussi à tuer le Chef en duel. Tom a cependant perdu beaucoup des siens, comme à chaque attaque. C'est la troisième tribu qu'ils mettent à terre. Il en reste encore six avant de les avoir toutes combattues, et battues. Tom a été troublé par la détermination de Bill et son habilité pour le combat _beriath _; pas une seule fois il ne l'a vu sortir la moindre baguette. Bill semble savoir ce qu'il fait et surtout ce qu'il veut. Tom ne peut qu'apprécier ces deux qualités, et commence petit à petit à baisser sa garde. Lorsqu'il a accepté de laisser entrer un _Poika_ _(Sang Pure)_ dans ses rangs, quelques mois auparavant, il avait conservé une grande méfiance et le faisait surveiller jour et nuit. Les _Poika_ ne sont pas dignes de confiance, mais celui-là semble honnête. En tout cas, son aide a permis à Tom de prendre le commandement de cette nouvelle tribu décimée. Il fait son annonce en public, juste après la bataille, ses enfants présents – sa fille et deux de ses fils – et Bill à sa droite.

_- LASTAMIN ! (Ecoutez-moi !) YEGOR NAA BA (Yegor est mort). AMIN TEL' WINYA ARAN EN LLE SII' (Désormais votre nouveau Roi, c'est moi). ERYA WEERA KHILAMIN COIUVA (Ceux qui acceptent de me suivre auront la vie sauve). ERYA AVARA GURTHUVA (Ceux qui refusent mourront). KARNA ILBERENA (Faîtes votre choix)._

Son fils aîné, Oreste, trace une ligne avec la pointe de son épée sur le sol : ceux qui restent à droite sont ceux qui refusent, ceux qui passent la ligne sont ceux qui acceptent. Un peu plus de la moitié reste fidèle à l'ancien Roi, ils sont alignés en file devant ceux qui sont passés de l'autre côté, et un des hommes de Tom les égorge un par un.

Le soir venu, une fête de victoire est célébrée. Un feu est allumé et les gens dansent autour en chantant des chants _beriath_. Tom est debout et accompagne les musiciens en frappant dans ses mains en rythme. Bill est assis à quelques mètres du feu près d'Oreste, et observe les festivités avec un sourire. Jamais il n'avait été complètement immergé dans une ambiance totalement _beriath_. Tout est tellement différent de ce qu'il a pu connaître. Les chants lui rappellent ceux proférés par les esclaves des Weasley, avec les tambours en peau, les luths (guitares très anciennes) et les voix graves des hommes et éthérés des femmes. D'un œil distrait il remarque Camille, très occupé à rire avec une jolie demoiselle un peu plus loin. Son sourire se mue en un rire léger. Oreste se lève soudain et se mêle aux danseurs, laissant Bill seul. Celui-ci pose son regard sur la jeune Hermione, âgée de quatorze ans, qui se moue avec grâce au son des luths sous l'œil appréciateur des jeunes garçons qui l'entourent et celui exacerbé de son père. Mael vient s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Vous ne dansez pas ? questionne Bill.

- Oh non ! Je suis trop vieux ! Mon pauvre dos ne tiendrait pas le choc !

Les deux hommes restent silencieux, et regardent le Roi prendre sa fille à part. La conversation s'anime rapidement, Hermione semble agacée et énervée.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande Bill en se penchant vers le vieil homme.

- Une histoire de mariage que Hermione désapprouve fortement.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, fait Bill après un temps. Vous m'aviez parlé du _dernier héritier _de Serpentard. J'ai été surpris de voir que Tom avait des enfants, ce qui en soit était logique !

- C'est plus compliqué que ça ! On dit de Tom qu'il est _le dernier héritier_ pour le titre que cela confère, un titre imposant et intimidant : les sorciers n'osent pas s'opposer à lui, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle la tribu n'a jamais été attaquée.

- Je vois. Hermione m'a sauvé la vie aujourd'hui.

- C'est une excellente cavalière, et un très bon archer. Elle a toujours été douée pour le combat, petite déjà son père l'entraînait à l'épée.

- Chez les sorciers, les femmes n'ont pas le droit de se battre, elles n'ont le droit à rien. Je me demande même si mon père n'a pas fiancé ma sœur !

- Quel âge a-t-elle ?

- Elle aura treize ans au mois d'Août.

- Elle est encore jeune. Ce n'est qu'une enfant.

Bill émet un rire sarcastique.

- Beaucoup de sorcières sont mariées très jeunes.

- Tu n'as vraiment que du mépris pour eux, qu'ont-t-ils fait pour recevoir tant de haine de la part d'un des leurs ? souffle Mael.

Bill ne répond rien, il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Les luths se mettent à jouer des airs plus lents, et les voix graves et puissantes des hommes remplissent la nuit dans de chants hypnotiques. Bill se concentre sur le mouvement des flammes, transporté par la musique. Mael semble hésiter un peu, mais se décide finalement à parler.

- Hermione n'est pas sa fille biologique. C'est la seule survivante d'une attaque d'_istari_. Elle avait onze ans lorsque le Roi l'a trouvée.

Bill est étonné de cet aveu, mais reste concentré sur les flammes et les chœurs.

- Pourquoi l'a-t-il adoptée ?! Tom a des enfants biologiques ! J'ai rencontré plusieurs de ses fils, dont Oreste qui est un ami. Il ne garde pas tous les enfants qu'il sauve !

- Le cas de Hermione est spécial. Elle n'est pas _beriath_.

- Comment ? s'exclame Bill en détournant son regard du feu.

- C'est une _ient_. Une sang de bourbe, _istar_ née de parents _beriath_. Un fléau. C'est pour cette raison que Tom l'a gardé si liée à lui. Elle a manifesté d'importantes capacités magiques. Au départ les autres voulaient s'en débarrasser, prétextant qu'elle était bien trop dangereuse. Pour Tom, la mettre à l'écart signifiait lâcher une demie sorcière aux pouvoirs redoutables dans la nature, c'était un risque que nous devions pas courir. Alors il l'a adoptée.

Bill fronce un peu les sourcils, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

- C'est sûr, quel meilleur moyen pour surveiller quelqu'un que de l'intégrer à sa propre famille. Mais Tom ne craint pas de… revirement de la part de ses fils ?

- Quel revirement ? Ce sont des _beriath_.

- Mais le Roi…

- A des pouvoirs par sa mère, son père était _beriath_. Le sang ne Tom n'est qu'à moitié magique, ses fils auraient été _ient_ si les mères l'avaient été. Les femmes de Tom sont toutes _beriath_, il y prend bien garde lorsqu'il se marie. La magie n'est pas un gène dominant, et tout mélange d'un sang à moitié magique avec un sang sain annule toute propagation du gène ; les enfants qui naissent ont le sang propre.

- Pourtant les moldues qui sont tombées enceintes de mon frère, ou d'autres sorciers, ont mis au monde des sang mêlés.

- Oui, parce que le sang est _mêlé_. Moitié sang _istar_, moitié sang _beriath_ : cela donne un _ient_ ! Et si ce _ient_ s'uni à une personne ayant du sang magique, l'enfant aura des pouvoirs. En revanche, s'il se met avec une moldue, le sang redeviendra propre. Vous ne nous en rendez pas compte parce que vous vivez dans une communauté repliée sur elle-même pratiquant les mariages consanguins ! Pourquoi crois-tu que les sorciers soient tellement peu nombreux !

Bill ne répond rien, cette discussion sur l'héritage génétique lui a donné la migraine. Et puis il n'aime guère entendre parler de sang _propre_ alors que lui-même se bat pour éradiquer l'idée du sang _pure_. Cette valeur du sang est, d'un côté comme de l'autre, grotesque. Par curiosité il lève la tête, le Roi discute seul avec Oreste, Hermione n'est plus là. Il se met debout, les membres légèrement ankylosés.

- Elle est partie dans le bois, fait distraitement Mael, toujours assis parterre.

Bill lui fait un signe de tête et part à la recherche de la jeune fille. Il la trouve assise sur un rocher, au bord de la falaise, face à la lune pleine et lumineuse.

_- Ya naa marth edan ? (Qui est l'heureux élu ?)_ fait Bill en restant un peu en retrait.

Hermione se retourne un peu pour lui faire face, le visage perplexe.

_- Mael quenemin kyo vera (Mael m'a parlé du mariage)_.

_- Ah… Kelae (C'est Kelae)._

- Kelae ?

- _Uma (oui)._ _Adar quena ro varuvalnin, sanuval mali en' amin (Mon père dit qu'il saura me protéger, prendre soin de moi…) Amin uuma merna Edan san en' amin_ _(Je ne veux pas qu'un homme prenne soin de moi). Amin uuma anta Edan (Je ne veux pas d'un homme)._ _Amin coial ereb (Je peux me débrouiller seule)_.

_- Adar nowa tyar en' quelin (Les pères pensent agir pour le mieux),_ fait Bill en s'approchant.

Hermione sourit.

_- Lle quenamin ta ! (C'est vous qui me dîtes cela !)_

Le sorcier ne répond pas, il fixe la lune. La jeune fille le dévisage, s'attardant sur son beau visage.

- Au fait, merci pour ce matin, dit Bill en repassant involontairement en anglais.

- De rien, répond Hermione avec un fort accent.

- Vous vous battez très bien, continue-t-il.

- Je n'ai aucun mérite. J'ai été élevée avec des armes, et j'aime me battre. J'aime ces montées d'adrénaline. Mon père ne voit pas cela d'un très bon œil. Il a tout le temps peur que je sois tuée. Il pense que me marier et faire de moi une mère freinera mon goût pour la bataille. Je préfère mourir par l'épée que de devoir porter des enfants !

Bill a un léger rire. Sans raison particulière il se met à penser à Ginny, il imagine parfaitement sa petite sœur proférer de telles paroles.

- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir, déclare soudainement Hermione.

Bill lui fait signe de continuer.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous de notre côté ? Vous êtes un Sang Pure né dans une grande famille, alors pourquoi vous battre ? Pourquoi risquer votre vie ?

Bill inspire profondément et s'adosse au rocher. Le silence règne pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires avant que le sorcier ne se décide à parler.

- Je ne suis pas né avec une haine de l'esclavage. Je n'ai pas toujours été un rebel. Il y a quelques années encore je trouvais ça normal, cela faisait parti de mon quotidien. Comme beaucoup d'enfants sorciers, j'ai été élevé par une esclave : Danielle. J'étais très, très attaché à elle. Elle m'a nourris, m'a appris à marcher, à parler. Je voyais mon père ou Jaquier – l'homme de main de mon père – la punir à coup de doloris, et je n'aimais pas ça. Mais je ne disais rien, je la consolais, quelque part cela me paraissait _normal_. Et un jour, alors que j'avais dix ans, j'ai été prendre le balai de mon père en douce dans la remise pour aller voler. Danielle l'a su mais n'a rien dit ; en tant que moldue elle n'avait rien le droit de dire. Elle a même détourné l'attention de mes parents pour que je puisse voler en toute tranquillité. Ce jour-là il y a eu une horrible tempête, j'ai été emporté par le vent et violement projeté contre un arbre. J'ai été gravement blessé et le balai de mon père brisé, irréparable. Mais tout ça, c'était une bêtise de gosse. Mon père était furieux. Danielle m'a protégé en disant que c'était de sa faute, elle a tout mis sur son dos pour que je ne me fasse pas disputer. Mon père n'a pas supporté qu'elle lui ait menti volontairement ; le mensonge envers son Maître est contraire à la loi, c'est l'article trente-deux du Code Moldu. Et non seulement lui avait-elle menti, mais en plus j'étais blessé. La sentence a été fatale : Jaquier l'a tuée, moi j'ai seulement été consigné dans ma chambre pendant une semaine ! _J'ai été consigné dans ma chambre pendant une semaine_ et elle, elle est morte pour m'avoir protégé, pour une bêtise de gosse, un truc sans importance. L'inégalité des deux punitions m'a révolté. J'ai commencé à voir l'esclavage de manière différente, quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette organisation _si parfaite_. Cette histoire de « valeur du sang » m'apparaissait de plus en plus ridicule : si les sorciers étaient aussi pures qu'ils le prétendent ils ne massacreraient pas des vies innocentes. Et un matin je me suis levé et j'ai souhaité que tout s'arrête, mettre un terme à cette domination magique pour éviter que d'autres Danielle ne soient tuées, pour éviter à Ginny de perdre Doni à cause d'un balai cassé.

Bill se taie, ce monologue semble l'avoir remué, il a les larmes aux yeux et respire rapidement. Hermione reste silencieuse, elle garde son regard fixé sur la chevelure flamboyante du sorcier, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

A quelques mètres d'eux leur parviennent les chœurs, qui emplissent la nuit au rythme des tambours

**Pendant ce temps, à Hogwarts**

- A partir de la fin des années 1070 les attaques moldues devinrent plus virulentes. Il y avait de plus en plus de sorciers envoyés au bûcher pour le seul motif que nous étions les enfants du Démon !

Les élèves se mettent à rire, le professeur les accompagne.

- Je sais, je sais, cela est ridicule ! Mais les moldus ont toujours eu peur de nous car ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nous maîtriser. Et à chaque fois qu'un moldu a peur de quelque chose, il veut s'en débarrasser ! Vous verrez cela l'année prochaine en Etude des Moldus. Bref, leurs attaques devenaient une menace pour notre survie, nous devions toujours nous cacher davantage, ne pas divulguer notre identité. Chaque jour il y avait des sorcières brûlées vives, et parfois il ne s'agissait même pas de sorcière ! Une erreur de jugement qui a coûté la vie à de nombreuses moldues… Alors les deux grands Fondateurs que vous connaissez, Godric Gryffondor et Salazard Serpentard décidèrent de prendre les choses en main. Salazard réussi à convaincre Gryffondor d'être plus sélectif dans le choix des élèves admissibles. Au départ, Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle furent réticentes, mais elles finirent pas signer ce qu'on a appelé « Le Traité de 1076 » signé, comme son nom l'indique en 1076. Il stipulait que, dorénavant, seuls les Sang Purs pouvaient accéder au savoir magique et entrer dans l'école.

- Il devait plus y avoir beaucoup d'élèves, marmonne Ginny dans son coin en chiffonnant les pages du chapitre « La Grande Guerre, 1081 – 1096 ».

Le professeur la fusille du regard et continue son cours :

- Hum, hum. Cela leur attira les foudres des Sang Impures qui réclamait le droit au même enseignement. En Avril 1080 l'école fut attaquée par des nés moldu. Les Fondateurs comprirent que la situation était critique et Gryffondor et Serpentard décidèrent de s'allier à deux grands autres sorciers que vous connaissez : Joseph Coeuror et Tristan Miansac, les deux Fondateurs masculins de Beauxbâtons. Tous les quatre entreprirent de purifier notre monde. Il y eu même un débat entre Miansac et Gryffondor concernant le statu du moldu, s'il devait être classé parmi les animaux ou pas, mais nous y reviendrons – d'autant plus que la question est toujours d'actualité. C'est grâce à eux que le monde est tel qu'il est aujourd'hui. En 1081 la Grande Guerre débuta, pour durer jusqu'en 1096. Et c'est le sujet que nous étudierons la prochaine fois ! Je vous demande de me rédiger les biographies complètes de Joseph Coeuror et Tristan Miansac en insistant sur leurs liens avec l'Angleterre et l'enjeu que cette guerre représentait pour la France.

- Mais Professeur, fait une élève, pourquoi dit-on que Gryffondor n'a pas signé les décrets du Code Moldu ?

- Oula ! Vous avancez dans le temps Miss Lovegood, nous ne sommes qu'en 1081 ! Le Code Moldu n'est signé que dix-sept ans plus tard. Mais si vous tenez vraiment à la savoir, sachez que Gryffondor n'a pas pu signer car il a été tué par un pro moldu peu après la fin de la Guerre. On verra tout cela en détails plus tard !

- N'importe quoi ! s'exclame Ginny. Gryffondor n'a même pas participé à la fin de la guerre ! Il n'a pas pu, il était mort ! Serpentard l'a fait tué pour traîtrise en Mai 1094 ! Il était contre l'extrémisme de Serpentard et s'est farouchement opposé à lui ! C'est pour ça que Serpentard s'en est débarrassé ! Gryffondor était révolté par l'idée du Code Moldu ! Tout ce qu'il avait voulu en s'alliant avec les trois autres était d'écraser les émeutes et sauver Hogwarts, il n'a jamais voulu assimiler les moldus à des animaux et serait bien mécontent de voir ce que les sorciers sont devenus !

Tous se taisent et observent la jeune sorcière avec des yeux ronds. Même le professeur à l'air abasourdis.

- Jamais en vingt ans de carrière je n'ai entendu pareilles sornettes ! fait-elle d'un air presque amusé. D'où sortez-vous ces bêtises Miss Weasley ?

- Je l'ai lu dans un livre, répond rapidement Ginny.

- Miss Weasley je vous serai gré de ne plus chercher à vous instruire par vous-même, vos sources sont mauvaises et vous induisent en erreur.

- Je sais ce que j'avance, répond la fillette d'un air insolent. C'est vous qui vivez sur des mensonges.

Le professeur la regarde ahuris, et la vieille femme est honnête : la version qu'elle enseigne est la version qu'elle a apprise, et la version que l'on apprend à Hogwarts – ou dans n'importe quel livre – n'est pas très fidèles aux faits historiques… Ginny toise son professeur avec mépris, elle lui a menti, elle n'a jamais lu cela dans un livre, c'est la fille de Serdaigle elle-même qui lui en a parlé. Et lui tirer les vers du nez n'a pas été chose facile !

Ginny quitte le cours d'un pas rapide et dépasse les autres filles qui l'observe avec suffisance.

- Pour une Weasley elle a vraiment un grain celle-là !

Ginny fait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et prend le chemin de la bibliothèque.

X

Le trio est déjà installé dans un coin de la bibliothèque pour la plus grande joie de la bibliothécaire. Ils sont censés bosser sur un devoir d'Etude des Moldus dont le sujet concerne les liens familiaux chez les moldus.

- _« Définissez l'instinct maternel moldu » _récite George à voix haute. C'est une blague ! Comment veut-il qu'on parle _d'instinct maternel_ ?! On n'est pas des filles ! Ca c'est un travail pour Alicia et Katie !

- Moi j'ai pris exemple sur les chats, annonce Lee, un peu hésitant.

- Les chats ?

- Oui, comment les femelles se comportent avec leurs petits. Je les ai observé, y'en a plein l'école, et puis j'ai reporté ce que j'ai vu en remplaçant le mot « chat » par le mot « moldue » !

- Et ça t'a remplie combien de parchemins ? s'enquit George.

- Trois.

- Whouaou !

- J'ai aussi parlé de leur réaction si on leur enlevait leurs petits – enfin leurs gosses.

- Et ?

- Bah j'ai rien remarqué de spécial. Par contre lorsque j'ai remis le chaton près d'elle, elle l'a tué ! Et là j'ai bloqué sur la comparaison. Je n'ai pas souvenir qu'une moldue de chez moi ait tué son gamin ! Vous en avez-vous ?

- Pas à ma connaissance. Tu en as toi Fred ?

- Moi le sujet ne m'inspire pas, déclare Fred en baillant.

- Oui on sait, toi la seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est aller retrouver Angelina ! fait Lee, narquois.

George se renfrogne, Fred se raidit imperceptiblement. Depuis la fameuse nuit avec la sorcière il est resté avec elle, et tous deux forment l'un des couples les plus populaires de l'école. Un des jumeaux Weasley qui sort avec la meilleure poursuiveuse de Hogwarts ça fait sensation ! Et Fred peut s'afficher avec elle sans crainte de moquerie, il peut l'embrasser devant tout le monde sans obtenir de chuchotements désagréables ; au contraire, ils sont le plus souvent ovationnés. Il est envié par ses camarades parce qu'Angelina a absolument toutes les qualités requises de la parfaite petite amie. Fred y pense avec amertume. Rachel aussi a toutes les qualités requises : elle est belle à croquer, intelligente, elle a un caractère de feu, une répartie cinglante, un don inné pour l'amour (Angelina ne l'égalera jamais dans ce domaine) MAIS toutes ces qualités sont enrayées par son putain de sang sale ; la plus impardonnable des imperfections.

- Alors, fait soudain Lee, arrachant Fred à ses pensées, prêts pour le match ?

- Le match ?

- Oui ! Le match Serdaigle/Gryffondor de cette après-midi !

- Ah oui !

George fronce les sourcils, Fred sourit maladroitement.

Et le match a lieu. Gryffondor gagne de justesse, notamment grâce aux buts mis par Angelina. Et lors de la petite fête célébrée dans la salle commune, Fred ne tarie pas d'éloges concernant sa « chocogrenouille » qu'il fait monter en traîneau. La jeune fille est aux anges, depuis quatre mois la vie lui parait si douce, trop belle pour être vraie. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Fred Weasley resterait vraiment avec elle ! Au départ elle a pensé que ce n'était qu'un écart d'un soir : en aucun cas elle aurait pu imaginer qu'il s'intéresse réellement à elle, la petite Angelina Johnson, talentueuse poursuiveuse mais adolescente timide et surtout mal dans sa peau. Les porteurs reposent Angelina à terre, et Fred l'embrasse en souriant, sifflé par les autres élèves qui crient d'allégresse. George hoche la tête et évite le regard de Katie – ils ont rompu quelques semaines auparavant, George éprouvant le besoin de « changer d'air ». Il reste en retrait et observe le couple le plus médiatisé de toute l'école se faire des mamours en public avec désapprobation. Rachel a sûrement eu raison d'agir ainsi, mais Fred est passé à autre chose avec une rapidité déconcertante pour quelqu'un qui se disait mort d'amour. Certes, Rachel n'est qu'une moldue, mais tout de même ! On n'arrête pas d'aimer comme ça ! Se disant que son jumeau est décidément plein de mystères, il sort de la salle commune pour aller se balader dans les couloirs à la recherche de nouvelles idées de farces et attrapes.

Son ouïe intercepte des éclats de voix qui mettent un terme au flot de ses pensées. Il se rapproche de la bifurcation du couloir mais reste caché derrière le mur. D'un œil, il reconnaît Ron et Draco Malefoy, en pleine discussion animée.

- …que c'était la dernière fois ! fait le voix de Ron, pleine de reproches.

- Je sais. Je n'y peux rien. C'est comme une pulsion, c'est plus fort que moi.

- Franchement Draco je ne te comprends pas. Pansy est une fille sympathique et mignonne !

- Oui, j'admets qu'elle a beaucoup de qualités… mais non, ça ne va pas… Et pourtant j'essaye vraiment, je te le jure.

Draco étouffe un sanglot avant de continuer, sa voix est désespérée :

- Ne t'énerve pas Ron, je sais bien qu'il y a un truc qui cloche chez moi. J'ai beau me raisonner encore et encore, c'est plus fort que moi.

George fronce les sourcils, ignorant totalement de quoi ils peuvent bien parler.

- Ecoute, reprend Ron sur un ton compatissant, essaye avec une esclave, elles savent faire ce qu'il faut d'après Charlie. Et j'ai dis _une_ esclave. Draco, je suis sûr que c'est une passade. Tu es mon meilleur ami, je te connais, je sais que tu es parfaitement normal. Tu es comme moi, comme n'importe quel garçon. Tu traverses juste une mauvaise passe, tu as beaucoup de pression de la part de ta famille, peut-être que ta crise d'adolescence se traduit par ces déviances… anormales… mais tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu n'es pas un… enfin… tu es normal.

Draco renifle.

- Tu ne connaîtrais pas quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider ? Je ne sais pas, n'importe qui, mais quelqu'un qui serait en mesure de me soigner. Je t'en prie Ronald.

George est sans voix. Il essaye de ne pas traduire ce qu'il vient d'entendre et de faire comme s'il n'avait rien compris. Draco Malefoy serait un de ces… George ne se souvient pas du mot, il sait juste que c'est quelque chose de vraiment pas normal, encore moins normale que d'aimer une moldue. Ne souhaitant assister davantage à la conversation, le sorcier passe son chemin, encore un peu chamboulé par ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Il est dépassé par Fred et Angelina qui se dirigent en riant vers la salle sur demande.

Comme à chaque fois, le couple se retrouve dans la chambre de Fred. Comme à chaque fois, ils le font dans le noir – Fred ne veut pas de lumière, il prétend que c'est plus romantique ainsi. Et comme à chaque fois l'obscurité permet à l'imagination de Fred de faire son travail : il retrouve Rachel, perdu dans des rêveries inaccessibles, essayant d'oublier la culpabilité qui l'enserre alors qu'il utilise le corps d'Angelina pour faire l'amour à une autre.

**Quelques jours plus tard**

Des cris d'euphorie résonnent contre les murs froids du château alors que les élèves se pressent dans le hall pour prendre les calèches qui les ramèneront chez eux pour les vacances. Si Ginny a enfin retrouvé le sourire, ce n'est pas le cas de Fred, terrifié à l'idée d'un face à face avec Rachel. Il a pensé inviter Angelina, mais s'est ravisé : il ne se voit clairement pas débarquer avec sa copine, quatre mois à peine après la « discussion ». Et puis il ne pourrait pas aller avec Rachel sachant qu'il a Angelina à disposition… Et ça, ce n'est franchement pas possible ! Du coup pour se donner du courage, il a demandé à Lee de venir passer une semaine chez eux ; avec Lee à ses côtés il aura moins de difficultés à jouer au « Maître ». Lee a joyeusement accepté, George a vite compris le pourquoi de cette soudaine invitation.

X

Dans les communautés d'esclaves vous trouverez les mêmes vices que dans n'importe quelle autre société : les commérages, la haine, la jalousie, le mépris et les coups vaches. Il n'y a ni cohésion, ni générosité, ni compassion : le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres. Plus un moldu est proche des sorciers, plus il suscite la haine des autres moldus, parce que c'est un traître. C'est le cas de Doni, trop proche de Ginny, protégée par la Dame au détriment de Silba, ou de Rachel, la Princesse de la promotion canapé : la Traîtresse du Manoir. Si au départ les esclaves la _plaignaient_ (avec une bonne dose d'hypocrisie), ils ont vite développé un mépris incommensurable pour la jeune fille en la voyant aller _d'elle-même_ vers le Maître et se servir de ses charmes pour mériter son petit confort ; car avec le temps, Rachel a bien compris le fonctionnement du système : le pouvoir qu'elle a sur les hommes – principalement les sorciers – lui apporte bon nombres de privilèges que les autres esclaves n'ont pas.

Le pire, c'est que Rachel est la seule _melisse_ à obtenir tous ces privilèges – entre Charlie et les jumeaux… Les autres moldues, elles, n'ont rien du tout, comme en témoigne Marie, l'une des premières _melisses_ de Charlie, légèrement amoureuse de son Maître – au grand dam de Charlie – qui n'a de complicité qu'avec Rachel.

Dans quelques jours aura lieu une de ces immenses (et ennuyeuses) réceptions qu'organisent les Weasley. Quelques moldues, dont Rachel, Doni, Miriel et Marie, sont attelées, dans le grand salon, à la couture de voiles de couleur. Marie fixe Rachel qui feint l'indifférence. Au bout d'un moment, le lourd silence est rompu par la jeune femme :

- Il y aura du beau monde à cette réception, fait-elle soudainement. Que des sorciers qui ont une place très importante dans la société. Dis-moi Rachel, tu vas essayer de te faire remarquer ?

Les esclaves délaissent leur tissu pour s'intéresser à la scène. Rachel tourne lentement la tête.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? répond-t-elle d'une voix posée.

- Oh ! Je t'en prie ! Ne fais pas l'innocente ! Tout le monde sait que tu es la petite pute à sorciers du Manoir !

Rachel ne répond rien, elle prend une grande inspiration et la fixe, la respiration saccadé, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Doni décide d'intervenir.

- Je te ferais dire que tu as fais quelques tours dans le lit du jeune Maître toi aussi, alors tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour traiter Rachel de « pute à sorcier » !

- Toi la mère adoptive, on t'a rien demandé ! M_oi_ en tout cas je ne joue pas les Divas ! Et je ne me _sers pas_ de mon cul pour avoir ce que je veux ! Elle aime tellement ça qu'elle y va d'elle-même ! Je la vois aller trouver le Maître, le soir, dans l'après-midi, parfois tôt le matin, alors qu'il ne la même pas réclamée ! Mademoiselle prend ses petites décisions comme une grande ! Et du moment qu'elle fait bien son travail on la laisse tranquille !

Rachel déglutit, Marie la dévisage avec haine. Les autres femmes sont, pour certaines, d'accord avec Marie, mais n'osent pas le dire à voix haute. Marie, en revanche, ne se prive pas :

- Elle a encore passé la nuit avec le Maître ! Ca va, la vie n'est pas trop rude pour toi ?! Tu dors dans des draps de soie, tu manges ce que tu veux, quand tu veux, tu prends des bains dans de l'eau propre _et chaude_, _avec du savon_, et la seule chose qu'on te demande en échange c'est d'écarter tes jolies petites cuisses ! Silba serait si fière de sa fifille.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es jalouse, réplique Rachel sur un ton odieux, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais _écarter tes cuisses_ correctement ! A croire que c'est un don inné ! Et s'il me permet d'éviter le bain dans la rivière, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'en priver !

Les yeux de Marie se rétractent, Rachel la toise avec suffisance.

- Ca suffit ! fait Miriel en les écartant. Vous êtes ridicules ! _Auta moot_ _(Retournez travailler)_, vous serez bien plus utiles ! Tu es idiote de réagir ainsi Marie ! Charlie t'a remplacé par Rachel, tu n'as pas à en faire une scène ! Il y aura toujours des moldues plus belles et plus jeunes que toi qui prendront ta place !

- Et plus douées aussi, marmonne Rachel avant d'être fusillée du regard par Marie.

Miriel continue, sans prendre en considération l'incise inutile de la jeune fille :

- Et lorsqu'il ne voudra plus de Rachel, il en prendra une autre, plus belle et plus jeune encore.

Marie détourne la tête, écoeurée. Miriel porte son attention sur Rachel.

- Quant à toi Rachel écoute-moi bien petite _molin (insolente/bêcheuse),_ _lastamin sii' quel_, tu peux faire de ton corps ce que tu veux, mais ne t'en vante pas !

Rachel déglutit et quitte brutalement la pièce sous les regards satisfaits des autres moldues.

- Traînée va ! marmonne dédaigneusement Marie en la regardant partir.

Rachel sent les larmes lui piquer les yeux : comme si sa vie n'était pas déjà insupportable, il faut que les autres esclaves en rajoutent une couche.

_« La pute à sorciers du Manoir »._

Elle laisse échapper un petit rire jaune en traçant vers le jardin : à part Charlie et Fred elle ne va avec personne d'autres ! Un bras l'arrête dans son élan. C'est Doni.

_- Rachel, feitha (attends). _Ne les écoute pas, elles sont simplement jalouses. J'ai droit au même genre de remarques.

Rachel se retourne pour faire face à son aînée et soupire en hochant la tête.

- Doni c'est très gentil de vouloir me défendre. Mais je ne veux pas de pitié. C'est facile de faire de moi la garce de service parce que je m'en sors un peu mieux que les autres, mais personne ne sait ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Personne ne sait si je m'éclate tant que ça ! J'admets qu'avec les années j'ai appris à tirer profit de ma situation, mais c'est plus compliqué que ça en à l'air. Marie peut toujours se plaindre, elle, elle avait seize ans, de l'expérience et elle lui tournait autour ! Mes conditions _à moi_ étaient quelque peu… différentes. Et même si maintenant je prends sur moi, il m'arrive encore d'être la petite fille terrifiée qui fixe le plafond pour oublier ce qui est entrain de lui arriver.

La voix de Rachel se brise.

- Je sais… murmure doucement Doni.

- Non, souffle la plus jeune d'une voix chargée d'émotion, non _lle uuma_ _(tu ne sais pas)_. _Uuner sinta_ _(Personne ne sait)_. Personne ne peut savoir ce que j'ai ressenti toutes ces fois où j'étais forcée à faire des choses que je ne connaissais même pas. Et ma mère n'était pas là pour me rassurer, j'étais toute seule.

- _Moi, je sais_, affirme Doni.

Rachel fronce les sourcils, suspicieuse. Doni s'explique :

- Je n'ai pas toujours été la mère adoptive de Ginevra tu sais. _Amin beriath fan_ _(Moi aussi je suis une moldue)_, _ve lle_ _(tout comme toi)_, _yassen vee' sainapdaie vee' lle_ _(avec autant de souffrances que toi)_, _aana' ner_ _(si ce n'est plus)_. Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir _fixé le plafond_.

Doni tourne les talons et laisse la jeune fille seule, abasourdie. La jeune femme se dirige vers la salle de réception et vérifie le buffet. En réalité elle est venue ici pour s'isoler : évoquer son passé avec Rachel à rameuter des souvenirs dont elle se serait bien passée.

Tout en revoyant les images de sa quinzième année défiler dans sa tête, elle arrange inutilement la grande corbeille de fruit. Ses doigts s'attardent sur une myrtille qu'elle pince un peu trop fort et qui éclabousse son bras de sa substance prune. Elle laisse sa main contre les fruits et baisse la tête, d'un air absent et contrit. Elle sent quelqu'un se poster derrière elle. Inutile de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agit. Un mouchoir se pose délicatement sur sa peau, et nettoie lentement les traces de myrtille. Doni respire profondément, en déglutissant, les yeux subrepticement clos, avant de faire face à la Dame qui l'observe sans la voir, le visage impassible et neutre. Molly termine d'essuyer la peau satinée et plonge son regard dans le sien.

- Ginny est revenue, annonce-t-elle d'une voix monocorde. Elle te cherche. Vas la trouver avant qu'elle nous fasse une crise d'hystérie.

Doni déglutit et acquiesce. Elle dépasse sa Maîtresse et quitte la pièce. Molly ne bouge pas, elle reste face au buffet, le regard perdu dans le vide, sa main repliée sur le mouchoir, son pouce faisant des mouvements circulaires sur la tâche de myrtille.

X

Perdue dans la parc, Rachel fixe la surface gelée de l'étang. Elle sait qu'ils ont dû arriver, mais ne veut pas les voir, elle n'est pas prête à les affronter. Eux deux : car elle n'a toujours pas décidé de son attitude envers George : doit-elle l'appeler « Maître » lui aussi ? Cela vaut peut-être mieux.

Quelqu'un l'appelle. Elle tourne la tête. L'objet de ses pensées se tient debout, à ses côtés. Il semble gêné.

- Tu n'étais pas à la calèche, remarque George en jouant avec ses chaussures.

- En effet.

- Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu as décidé pour moi, mais sache que, même si tu souhaites mettre de la distance entre nous… Sache que je serai quand même là pour toi si tu as besoin.

Il a la tête baissée, visiblement il est très mal à l'aise. Rachel sourit faiblement.

- Merci George.

George lui rend son sourire, soulagé qu'elle l'ait appelé par son prénom.

- Au fait, reprend-t-il moins sûr de lui, Fred et moi… Enfin… On n'est pas… venu seuls… Lee est avec nous. Tu sais, Lee Jordan, l'ami qu'on s'est fait dès notre première année…

Rachel acquiesce sans prononcer le moindre mot.

- Voilà. Donc, voilà…

George ne sait réellement plus ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Rachel se bat avec elle-même. C'est son côté « raisonnable » qui l'emporte : chacun doit prendre sa place. Si elle commence à séparer les jumeaux dans ses rapports avec eux elle ne s'en sortira pas, ni George non plus. Autant faire les choses jusqu'au bout. Ses réflexions l'ont plongée dans un silence qui met George mal à l'aise, et celui-ci, pour se donner de la contenance, danse d'un pied sur l'autre. Rachel sourit.

- Tout va bien, répond-t-elle en essayant de paraître détendue. Ne soyez pas inquiet pour moi, je vais très bien. Retournez avec votre frère et votre ami, vous m'avez l'air si angoissé !

Rachel termine sa phrase en riant, mais c'est un rire de circonstance, au fond d'elle, elle est glacée. Et la réaction de George ne la réchauffe en rien : le sorcier regarde brusquement le sol, le visage triste et assombrit. Alors finalement ça y est, ils y sont arrivés. George savait que se faire vouvoyer par Rachel serait douloureux, mais il ne savait pas que cela ferait aussi mal. Une amitié de quinze ans qui vient de se finir pour une histoire de hiérarchie sociale… Non, leur amitié ne peut pas finir, les « Maître » et le vouvoiement, ce ne sont que des mots. Ca ne signifie rien. C'est comme la relation qu'entretien Fred avec Angelina : une relation vide, une relation d'apparence.

George relève la tête et la fixe quelques secondes, le regard résolu.

_- Lle nauva Tinettamin ilcira (Tu seras toujours ma Tinette)_, affirme-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

C'est sans doute l'une des dernières fois que George Weasley parlera _Sindarin_.

X

Le soir même, Fred décide d'aller affronter Rachel. Il l'a discrètement cherchée du regard toute la journée – ignorant la mine sinistre de son jumeau. (Pourquoi était-il si déprimé au fait ?) En arrivant devant l'arche d'entrée de sa cabane, il hésite. Rachel l'a senti arriver, elle ne se retourne pas pour l'accueillir et reste concentrée sur ses tomates, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Fred prend une grande inspiration et monte les marches pour entrer. Il reste à quelques mètres d'elle, silencieux, dans l'incapacité de parler. Elle est là, juste là, devant lui. Voilà des mois qu'elle est tellement dans son esprit qu'il pense de plus en plus à se pencher vers une invention qui permettrait de rendre son imagination plus _réelle_, et maintenant qu'elle est en chair et en os, dos à lui, il aimerait être à Hogwarts à nouveau. Il se racle la gorge et brise maladroitement le silence.

- Je t'ai cherchée toute la journée… Tu m'as évité, ou alors étais-tu trop occupée… Tu m'as manqué Rachel…

Rachel aimerait lui dire de se taire, de ne surtout pas dire cela, d'éviter toute marque « d'affection familière », mais les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge. A force de s'être répéter jour après jour qu'ils doivent tous deux prendre leur place, elle a fini par ne plus concevoir la moindre familiarité avec lui ; une protection qui lui coûte beaucoup à l'heure actuelle. Fred attend manifestement une réponse, un mot, qui ne viennent pas. Rachel demeure muette, et joue impassiblement de son couteau sur le bois de la table.

- Rachel ? appelle-t-il désespérément. Je t'en prie, parle-moi.

Rachel se concentre sur la couleur de ses tomates. Il ne faut pas qu'elle se laisse aller à sa douceur – sans doute temporaire – si elle craque maintenant, aussi vite, alors tout est fichu. Fred n'est plus comme avant, il a changé et le lui rappellera tôt ou tard. Elle ne doit pas retomber dans ses bras : il ne la soutiendrait pas.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, chuchote Rachel en évitant de s'adresser directement à lui – tutoiement ou vouvoiement ?

- Je t'ai manqué ? demande Fred, ému.

Des questions rhétoriques ! Voilà qui facilite bien les choses ! Rachel n'a qu'à répondre :

- Oui, bien sûr.

Fred sourit légèrement.

- Tu as pensé à moi ? continue-t-il.

- Oui.

- Souvent ?

- Oui.

- Alors viens m'embrasser dans ce cas !

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Rachel prend son doigt pour une tomate et se coupe le bout de la phalange. Elle laisse échapper une plainte sonore et Fred se précipite vers elle.

- N'amour tu vas bien ?

En voyant le sang s'écouler avec abondance de la plaie, il a un rictus de dégoût. Rachel a l'infime espoir qu'il utilise la magie pour que cesse la douleur lancinante qui lui vrille la mains, mais Fred ne fait pas un geste, il contemple simplement son sang couler, à la fois hypnotisé et écœuré. Le garçon aurait pu penser à la soigner s'il n'avait pas récemment appris en cours d'Histoire Juridique que :

_« Article 28 du Code Moldu : la magie est précieuse et ne doit être pratiquée qu'envers et entre créatures de Sang Pure. Toute utilisation de cet art à des fins grossières est une profanation de l'art magique. »_

Se servir de sa baguette pour refermer la plaie d'une moldue _est_ « une fin grossière » !

- Tu devrais mettre un truc sur ton doigt ! conseille-t-il d'une voix détachée, récoltant un regard meurtrier de la jeune fille.

Rachel déniche un morceau de chiffon sale et enroule son index blessé à l'intérieur. Fred la regarde calmement faire, en clignant des yeux, pas réactif pour une noise. Rachel sourit intérieurement – un sourire défait et emplit d'ironie : elle a eu raison de ne pas se laisser aller à sa « douceur », pour le moins temporaire. Fred déglutit et reprend d'une voix mal assurée.

- Je… Je me demandais si… Enfin… Je voulais savoir si je pouvais… passer la nuit avec toi…

Rachel hausse les sourcils : _la pute à sorciers du Manoir_… Marie rirait bien si elle était là !

- Vous savez bien que vous n'avez pas à me demander l'autorisation, _Monseigneur_, déclare Rachel d'une voix ferme et exagérément détachée.

Le couteau est définitivement planté, dans leurs deux cœurs. Fred ne pensait pas que ce serait à ce point… _clair_… Et bien si ! Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air : Rachel pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait lorsqu'elle parlait de « prendre leur place respective ». Et ce n'est pas agréable d'entendre sa Tinette s'adresser à lui ainsi, c'est même pire que tout ce qu'il a pu imaginer dans ses moments d'angoisses. Rachel garde un visage parfaitement neutre et tente d'oublier le nœud qui s'est formé dans son ventre (ainsi que la douleur de son doigt). Ils restent silencieux quelques temps, l'un ne sait plus quoi dire, l'autre n'a plus rien à ajouter. Finalement Rachel se tourne vers lui – leur premier face à face depuis quatre mois – et regarde Fred avec un air que l'on pourrait traduire par : « tu n'as qu'à venir ! ». Le sorcier supprime la distance qui les sépare. Chacun observe le visage de l'autre comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, un autre regard pour une relation d'une nouvelle nature. Tout est froid, distant, pesant. Un avant/après difficile à encaisser. Fred craque et la prend dans ses bras. Il la serre jusqu'à entendre ses os craquer légèrement, il la serre comme s'il voulait fusionner leurs deux corps, il la serre pour prétendre que tout est comme avant.

L'expression de la jeune fille est vide, perdue. Rachel est déchirée entre l'envie de s'abandonner à cette étreinte, et celle de « conserver sa place » en laissant son Maître la serrer sans l'étreindre à son tour, ni même fermer les yeux. Elle ferme pourtant les yeux. Et lorsqu'il l'embrasse, ce sont deux bouches au goût salé qui se rencontrent.

Ils passent la nuit ensemble. C'est presque comme avant, on pourrait même croire que rien n'a changé. Fred s'oublie complètement, il ne pense qu'à elle et à lui donner tout ce qu'elle veut, tout ce dont elle a besoin, tout ce qu'elle aime, uniquement ce qu'elle aime. Il laisse les flots de son imagination se déchaîner dans des gestes réels, et réalisables _sur la bonne personne_. Pouvoir caresser ce corps qui lui a tant manqué lui apparaît comme une étoile qu'il ne veut plus jamais laisser filer. Et elle se laisse flotter sur le fragile nuage sur lequel Fred les a tous deux déposés. Elle le serre contre elle, les paupières crispées. Elle mord son épaule comme pour se l'approprier à nouveau. Elle veut lui rendre la pareille, il ne la laisse pas faire. Il prononce son prénom, elle aimerait faire de même, mais quelque chose l'en empêche inconsciemment. Il espère l'entendre souffler ce _« Fred »_ qui le mettait jadis en émoi. Mais Rachel ne prononcera aucun prénom, elle remplacera les mots par des larmes de désespoir. Il y a quelque chose de définitivement brisé entre eux. Les souffles, les murmures, et le silence lourd boudent les éclats de rire.

X

La présence de Lee est rassurante, et encourageante, il a quelqu'un pour justifier son comportement – un quelqu'un que George, dans son désespoir d'avoir perdu sa « petite sœur » ne pourrait jamais être. Au contraire, Fred a même surpris George soigner la blessure infectée de Rachel en lui reprochant de ne pas être allée le voir en temps voulu.

Lee n'a vu Rachel que deux jours plus tard. Et lorsqu'elle s'est tenue devant lui, il la dévisagée comme une bête curieuse pour essayer de comprendre _pourquoi_. Aux dernières nouvelles il n'a toujours pas trouvé la réponse.

Malheureusement, avec Lee dans les parages, les dérapages de conversations étaient à prévoir. Et c'est dans un débat sur le dernier match de Quidditch qu'Angelina entre en scène, alors que Rachel se trouve – accidentellement – juste derrière eux.

- C'est de la mauvaise foi, Fred !

- Mais non ! répond celui-ci.

- Mais si Fred ! appuie George en faisant les gros yeux à son frère. Si, c'est de la mauvaise foi !

- Absolument pas ! Cet imbécile de poursuiveur ne tient même pas sur son balai ! Il a glissé, et Angelina a _récupéré_ le souaffle ! Elle ne lui a pas _arraché_ des mains !

- Elle lui a arraché des mains ! Les joueurs de Serdaigle avaient raison !

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis dans ce cas ? Tu es l'arbitre !

- Parce qu'ils sont à Serdaigle ! répond Lee avec un sourire.

- Tu as laissé passer une faute pour favoriser notre équipe ? s'exclame George.

Lee hausse les sourcils, l'air espiègle.

- Si je l'avais mentionnée, on aurait perdu trop de points, et jamais on aurait pu gagner ! Les autres n'ont rien vu, c'est une aubaine que j'ai prise ! MAIS je continue à dire qu'Angelina a fait une faute, et qu'elle le savait très bien !

Fred ouvre la bouche mais le jamaïcain lui coupe la parole _(NDA : on ne sait pas d'où vient Lee, et moi, j'ai décrété qu'il était Jamaïcain, parce que je veux qu'il soit Jamaïcain ! Na !)_

- Et ne la défends pas sous prétexte que tu sors avec elle !

George se mord les lèvres et ose un regard timide vers Rachel qui a tout entendu. Celle-ci accuse le coup et ne semble pas réagir. Elle reste stoïque parce qu'elle est habituée aux retournements de situation, après tout, c'est elle qui a – implicitement – poussé Fred dans les bras d'une fille de son sang. D'accord, elle ne pensait pas qu'il s'en trouverait une aussi vite.

- C'est possible d'avoir du jus de citrouille ? demande Lee en s'adressant aux jumeaux.

Fred, qui vient juste de découvrir la présence de Rachel dans la véranda (et donc ce que cela signifie), acquiesce et fait signe à Rachel. Celle-ci se dirige vers la cuisine, et profite du chemin pour laisser couler les quelques larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Elle est rapidement de retour dans la véranda, avec une carafe de jus de citrouille et trois verres qu'elle pose au centre de la table circulaire. Elle repart aussi sec, les laissant seuls.

Fred se lève à peine quelques minutes plus tard pour aller la retrouver et s'expliquer. Il la trouve, dans la salle à manger, qui met les derniers couverts en place.

- Rachel… Ecoute, pour Angelina…

Elle lui coupe la parole :

- Non. Tu… Ne vous justifiez pas ! C'est inutile ! Et puis quelque part vous avez suivi mes conseils ce qui prouve que je ne parle pas dans le vide !

- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

Rachel place les quatre fourchettes les unes à des côtés des autres, mais ses yeux s'égarent sur la petite pancarte qui orne l'assiette : **Black**.

_« C'est Sirius Black, le cousin de ma maman ! »_

_« Sirius… il a acheté… plein d'esclaves… »_

_« Emmenez-moi avec vous. »_

_« Désolé, je suis complet ! »_

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, répond Rachel d'une voix absente, complètement absorbée par le nom et les évènements auxquels il se rapporte.

_« NaaaaaNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »_

_

* * *

_**Alors ? Ca vous a plus ? Encore une fois le chapitre aurait pu être plus long, il devait avoir au moins deux scènes supplémentaires, mais je me suis dis que si je les mettais, je les écrirais rapidement et non seulement ça ferait un chapitre de 25 pages mais en plus elles seraient bâclées ! Alors ce sera pour le prochain chapitre ! Je trouve la dernière partie de ce chapitre… bizarre… Il est moins focalisé sur Fred et Rachel, et ça me perturbe !**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? A votre, est-ce que Rachel va faire quelque chose contre Sirius ? Et puis les Malefoy prennent un peu plus d'ampleur, surtout Draco dans ce chapitre.**


	18. La réception

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici enfin le nouveau chapitre après deux mois d'absence ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps, mais j'ai de gros ennuis familiaux ce qui fait j'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Lundi**

- J'ai entendu dire que Marie avait fait des siennes…

- Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois…

- Que s'est-t-il passé ? Aurais-tu fais quelque chose pour la provoquer ?

Rachel s'offusque.

- _Amin n'uma ! (Absolument pas !)_ Nous étions dans le deuxième petit salon, et elle a commencé à me chercher, sans raison, à propos de la réception de ce soir…

Charlie hausse les sourcils et verse une nouvelle louche d'eau chaude sur Rachel, assise entre ses jambes, dans la baignoire. Comme toutes les pièces du manoir, celle-ci est éclairée par des bougies. La baignoire est installée au centre, c'est une étuve ovale dont la taille varie selon le nombre de personnes qui veut y entrer. Il n'y a pas d'eau courante, cela n'existe pas. Elle se remplit dès qu'on y entre, et se vide dès qu'on en sort. Rachel est une des rares moldues à pouvoir profiter d'un vrai bain ; ses congénères se lavent dans l'étang, ce qui n'est pas des plus hygiénique, ou remplacent l'étuve magique par une simple bassine que l'on remplie avec de grandes cruches d'eau. C'est plus long, et bien moins pratique.

- Elle est jalouse ! fait remarquer Rachel.

- Il est vrai que je la néglige pas mal ces derniers temps, concède Charlie en embrassant son épaule.

Rachel repose son dos contre son torse, il entoure son ventre de ses mains. Ils restent silencieux un moment, avant que Charlie ne reprenne.

- J'ai obtenu un poste en tant qu'assistant soigneur pour dragons. Je parts Samedi pour la Roumanie.

Rachel déglutit en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quand penses-tu revenir ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Le silence se réinstalle dans la pièce, on entend plus que le bruit de l'eau remuée. Charlie remonte ses mains sur ses épaules et la masse doucement en respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux mouillés. Elle pose sa tête sur son épaule droite à lui et ferme les yeux en gémissant. Charlie soupire, sa peau douce va tellement lui manquer.

- Tu vas te retrouver seule avec Fred !

Elle ne répond pas.

- Il t'a vite remplacée ! Avec une poursuiveuse, si j'en crois mes sources !

- Je sais. De toute façon je lui avais suggérer de sortir avec une sorcière.

Charlie fronce les sourcils.

- Tu as eu tort de faire ce que tu as fais.

Elle se retourne et lui fait face.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Prendre tes distances. C'était une erreur.

- La situation n'était plus supportable. Notre relation était terminée. Il fallait y mettre un terme, pour notre salut à tous les deux… _Amin daa' (Le mien surtout)._

- Mais maintenant, il n'y a plus rien pour réprimer ses folies.

- George…

- George ne pourra rien pour toi ! coupe Charlie. Ni pour Fred. Je ne pense pas que Fred soit contrôlable. Quand il s'agit de toi, il ne réfléchit plus.

Elle lui lance un regard étonné. Charlie s'explique :

- Il est comme une bête sauvage que votre relation gardait en cage. Le fait que tu sois sa petite amie, même s'il en avait de plus en plus honte, le réfrénait et te protégeait. Maintenant que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, tu as laissé cette bête sortir, et rien ni personne ne pourra l'arrêter, ça je le jure. Réalises-tu seulement que tu es désormais une esclave _à part entière_ ? Tu es devenue une fille avec laquelle il pourra agir comme bon lui semble, _sans aucune limite_, et prendre le prétexte que tu _es_ une esclave pour _justifier_ son comportement. Tu as signé votre perte à tous les deux.

Rachel avale difficilement. Pourquoi Charlie est-il toujours aussi perspicace ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi les choses changeraient, objecte Rachel. Nous nous sommes vu régulièrement cette semaine, et il a été adorable avec moi… Je suis sûr qu'il m'aime, termine-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

- Bien sûr qu'il t'aime, c'est justement ça le problème. Tu es sa drogue, son oxygène. Les sentiments qu'il a pour toi sont trop extrêmes, trop possessifs, tu t'en es rendu compte, non ? L'amour n'est pas quelque chose de _rose_, Rachel – il y a que les gonzesses pour croire ça ! Aimer est une maladie. Une maladie qui peut avoir de graves conséquences, surtout lorsque la fille _est une esclave_.

- Mais toi et moi…

- Fred n'est pas comme moi ! Si je me sers de mon statu de sorcier pour m'amuser, lui s'en servira pour te _contrôler_. C'est un lâche, quelqu'un de faible. Il n'a aucune confiance en lui et s'en remet constamment au regard des autres.

- Tu parles durement de ton frère !

- Mais c'est la vérité ! Il faut être idiot pour ne pas s'en apercevoir ! (ou alors vraiment _vouloir_ ne pas s'en apercevoir…) Tu as conscience qu'il demandera ta propriété ?

Rachel se renfrogne, elle baisse la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard de Charlie.

- Oui, souffle-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible.

- Et lorsque cela arrivera, et crois-moi, ça va arriver _très_ vite, tu réaliseras l'étendue de ton erreur.

- Je n'avais pas le ch…

- Arrête cette comédie, veux-tu ! Tu t'es laissée aller à tes émotions, voilà ce que tu as fais ! Une esclave ne suit pas ses émotions, elle se sert de ses neurones pour protéger sa misérable existence ! Je pensais que Doni t'aurait appris les bases du manuel…

- Quel manuel ?

- _La survie chez les moldues_ ! éclaire Charlie avec un petit sourire.

Rachel ne répond pas. Charlie descend sa main gauche sur la courbe de sa hanche. Elle fronce les sourcils et a un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il la descend plus bas.

- Dis-moi, Rachel, tu trouvais les réactions de Fred irrespectueuses ?

Elle ne dit rien. Il commence à la caresser.

- Ses remarques grossières, son comportement, tu trouvais ça blessant ?

Elle reste silencieuse, la respiration rapide et plus profonde. Charlie accentue sa caresse et insiste :

- Réponds-moi. Tu trouvais ça blessant ?

Elle éloigne brusquement sa main avec un rictus.

- Oui. C'était blessant, et inconvenant de sa part. En supporter davantage était au-dessus de mes forces.

Charlie a un petit rire moqueur.

- Alors attends de voir la suite ! Et là, je peux t'assurer que tu en auras, des situations _inconvenantes_ ! Petite moldue inconsciente et bornée… Je sais ce que je suis à tes yeux : Charlie le salaud, Charlie le sadique, Charlie, voleur de mon enfance… Mais je suis prêt à parier que Fred peut être bien pire que moi.

- Ca j'en doute.

- Oh, vraiment ? Rappel moi qui t'a mise à la porte lorsque tu as fais tomber deux petites malheureuses gouttes de sang sur son lit ? Rappel moi qui t'a fais une scène après que tu aies refuser de lui céder, et qui t'a indirectement assimilée à un objet sexuel ? Toi, sa petite _tarien_ ! Rappel moi qui a laissé ta plaie s'infecter de peur d'entrer en contact avec ton sang impur ? Rappel moi qui voulait t'empaqueter avec un ruban pour son anniversaire ?!

Le regard de Rachel s'assombrit, elle lutte contre les larmes qui menacent de couler. Charlie prend son silence pour confirmation de ses dires.

- Moi, j'ai toujours été franc avec toi. Depuis le début. J'ai pris ton corps de force, mais ne t'ai jamais considérée comme _sale_. Ton sang, je le connais, il a tâché mes draps. Je les ai changer. Fred les aurait brûler.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Charlie a un sourire sadique et approche son visage de celui de la jeune fille.

- Tu vas payer ton quart d'heure de sagesse au prix fort, _venimamin (ma belle)_, murmure-t-il d'un ton bas presque menaçant. Fred ne te lâchera pas, il te gardera en laisse pour être sûr de t'avoir à proximité. Et si je ne le sais pas, j'en suis persuadé. Ne lui fais pas confiance. Joue profile bas. Tu n'es qu'une esclave maintenant. Le faible pouvoir que tu avais sur lui, en tant que petite amie, est brisé. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de la merde dans laquelle tu t'es mise.

- J'ai la conscience tranquille, articule froidement Rachel.

- Vraiment ? Alors un conseil, oublie tes sentiments et garde ta fierté mal placée dans ta poche, je ne serai pas là pour te protéger lorsque les choses dérailleront.

- Je n'aurai pas besoin de votre protection, _Monseigneur_, crache Rachel, agacée qu'il soit encore plus fin psychologue que Doni.

- Nous verrons…

Rachel prend une grande inspiration et sort de l'eau. Charlie la regarde se sécher les cheveux et enfiler sa robe. Elle ne se retourne pas vers lui ; Charlie a raison, inutile de le lui faire savoir.

- Tu iras me chercher Marie, annonce Charlie avant qu'elle ne sorte, je vais la calmer un peu.

Rachel ne répond rien et claque rageusement la porte.

X

Assise au bord de l'étang, elle tente d'oublier sa conversation avec Charlie et récapitule son plan encore une fois. Ce soir, elle verra le connard qui l'a privé de sa mère, le connard qui _détient_ sa mère. Au départ, elle a pensé se venger en essayant de savoir s'il était allergique au poivre pour en mettre discrètement dans sa soupe et le tuer sans remord… Mais elle se retrouverait à Azkaban, sans passer par la case départ, et finir ses jours en prison n'était pas non plus son souhait le plus cher. Alors elle a imaginé autre chose : si Sirius détient Silba, cela signifie qui la garde _chez lui_. Il lui faudrait seulement l'approcher, se faire remarquer, et, si elle a suffisamment de chance, peut-être demandera-t-il à l'acheter – le Maître pourrait tout aussi bien la céder de bon cœur. Sirius est la porte qui lui permettra de retrouver sa mère, elle en est persuadée. Pour la première fois depuis de longs mois ternes, elle voit enfin la lumière, un espoir. Elle s'imagine déjà se jeter dans les bras de sa mère, toutes deux pleurant de joie de se retrouver après trois ans de séparation.

Entre elle et Fred les choses ne s'arrangent pas. La petite conversation qu'elle a eu avec Charlie tout à l'heure était vraie de A à Z. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus sa petite amie, elle se retrouve reléguée au rang de _machine d'expérimentation sexuelle_. Et ce n'est qu'un début. Fred a récemment trouvé un livre particulièrement cochon dans la chambre de Charlie qu'il a voulu mettre en pratique avec elle. Elle a énormément bouder mais s'est pliée – non sans soupire exaspéré, regard meurtrier, ou gémissement de douleur – à ses exigences. Fred a d'ailleurs, et malheureusement, bien l'intention d'essayer tout ce qu'il y a dans le livre. Il est en pour le moment à la page 6 (sur 57), et Rachel, même si ses sentiments n'ont pas bougé, redoute chaque tête à tête, peu désireuse de refaire avec Fred tout ce que Charlie lui a fait subir par le passé. D'autant plus que l'imagination de Fred, pleine de fantasmes tous plus douteux les uns que les autres, est beaucoup plus débordante que celle de Charlie. Reste à venir le jour où George se joindra à son frère, ce qui risque bien d'arriver au moins une fois un jour ou l'autre.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle se lie d'amitié avec _des jumeaux_ ?

Il lui arrive souvent de regretter amèrement le jour où elle s'est donnée à Fred…

Elle prend une branche et trace distraitement des traits dans la terre. Lassée, elle soupire et lance le bâton dans l'eau. Il coule en créant plusieurs cercles à la surface. Elle s'étend sur ses coudes et regarde le ciel. Il est d'un bleu hivernal, un bleu froid, clair, pas vraiment lumineux. Le soleil est blanc, il n'y a pas de nuage. Elle aime le ciel lorsqu'il est comme ça. Le soleil de l'été lui fait mal aux yeux et la grisaille lui met le moral à plat. Elle entend des bruits de pas juste derrière elle mais ne se retourne pas. Sûrement Fred, ou George… ou Charlie. Elle n'a pas envie de parler.

- Tu ne fais vraiment rien de tes journées la _melisse_ ! nargue une voix qui n'appartient à aucun des trois cités.

Elle met la tête en arrière pour voir de qui il s'agit. Allon, un jeune esclave de deux ans de plus qu'elle, la regarde avec un sourire en coin. De la même origine que Doni, il est grand, brun, mais relativement chétif. Ils ne se parlent pas souvent. Allon est quelqu'un de très renfermé, de très spécial. Ils sont seuls tous les deux, cela ne présente rien de bon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Allon ?

Rachel se relève pour lui faire face.

- Je passais par là et je t'ai vue. C'est rare que tu sois seule, d'habitude il y a toujours un _istar_ avec toi.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

X

Fred délaisse momentanément Lee et son frère pour marcher un peu dans le grand jardin. Il trouve un escargot, perdu sur une des dalles du chemin, l'observe, puis l'écrase avec son pied. Un gloussement soulève brièvement ses épaules. C'est tellement idiot un escargot ! _(NDA : moi j'aime les n'escargots. Fred est méchant)_. Il avance les mains dans les poches en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait acheter à Angelina pour noël. La réception de ce soir l'ennuie, il a toujours eu horreur des grandes soirées mondaines à laquelle il est obligé d'assister en tant que fils de l'hôte (et surtout fils du Ministre de la Justice). Il soupire et secoue ses cheveux roux. Rachel et lui n'ont que peu parlé depuis son retour. Ils se contentent de faire clandestinement l'amour, en silence. C'est surtout Rachel qui est silencieuse. Elle n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier leurs derniers tête à tête… Elle soupirait et semblait très en colère. Pour lui, ces dernières heures ont été merveilleuses. Sa Rachel était là, rien que pour lui, et ils faisaient tout ce qui lui passait par la tête (en s'inspirant de ce bouquin génial) et elle était d'accord ! Certes, elle ne semblait pas très enthousiaste, mais elle n'a pas dit « non », donc elle était d'accord !

_Euh… Elle n'a pas dit « non » parce que tu es son Maître, pas parce qu'elle était d'accord… Y avait qu'à voir sa tête, elle n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser follement._

Fred secoue violement la tête, comme à chaque fois que cette pensée résonne à l'intérieur de son crâne. Non ! Rachel était parfaitement bien et heureuse d'être avec lui et de partager cela avec lui parce qu'ils s'aiment et que leur amour est éternel et sans aucun tabou et que tout ce qui fait plaisir à l'un fait automatiquement plaisir à l'autre. Ils sont fusionnels. Un point c'est tout. Elle est à lui, lui appartient corps et âme. Un point c'est tout.

Sa pensée de conclusion le fait sourire. Il est de courte durée. Des exclamations de voix mettent ses sens en alerte.

- _KELAMIN (Lâche-moi) ! KELAMIN ANDUIN (Lâche-moi espèce de crétin) !_

_- Mankoi lle uuma merna amin (Pourquoi tu veux pas de moi) ? Ilya istari miektalle, mankoi ilamin (Tous les sorciers te sautent, alors pourquoi pas moi) ? Lle uuma merna amin ten' lle beriath (C'est parce que je suis un moldu que tu veux pas de moi) ?_

_- Ta uuma ta (Ca n'a rien à voir) ! Kelamin (Lâche-moi) !_

Fred bondit comme un forcené, baguette à la main. Il court à travers les arbres et arrive en haut de la petite colline qui surplombe l'étang et cet imbécile d' serre Rachel par les poignets et tente de l'embrasser. Il fait du mal à sa Tinette. Tinette est en danger. Sans réfléchir, il brandit sa baguette, les yeux révulsés par la colère. Rachel tourne la tête, tout semble être au ralenti.

- ENDOLORIS !

Allon lâche Rachel et hurle de douleur en se recroquevillant au sol. Le sort est à puissance maximale. Fred est méconnaissable. Ses yeux sont noirs de haine, son visage déformé par la haine. Allon hurle. Rachel ne peut plus bouger. Fred regarde Allon se tortiller sur l'herbe. C'est la première fois qu'il jette ce sort, et jamais il n'a ressenti un tel pouvoir, une telle puissance. Voir ce déchet impur souffrir par sa main est la chose la plus intense qu'il ait jamais éprouvé. Sa baguette tremble sous l'énorme courant magique qui la traverse. Fred se sent tout puissant, divinement puissant. Il a soudain la pleine compréhension de l'infériorité des moldus : c'est bien _lui_ qui a le pouvoir sur eux, cet esclave n'est qu'une fourmis qu'il est entrain d'écraser. Une fourmi qu'il va écraser. Il va lui faire payer d'avoir touché à sa Tinette. Il prend une inspiration, et, toujours sous l'emprise de cette colère dévastatrice, lève un peu sa baguette.

- AVADA KED…

- EXPELLIARMUS !

La baguette de Fred vole de ses mains. Rachel et lui tournent la tête vers George qui vient d'arriver avec Lee, essoufflé, baguette pointée vers Fred.

- MAIS T'ES MALADE ! hurle-t-il à l'intention de son frère. TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAILLI FAIRE ?

- Une bonne chose, murmure Fred, les yeux toujours fixés sur Allon qui tente de reprendre sa respiration. Ce sale moldu a fait du mal à Rachel. Il doit mourir.

George regarde son jumeau, hébété.

- Fred, il n'a rien fait de pire qu'un sorcier.

- Mais lui c'est un moldu. Quiconque touche à Rachel doit mourir, menace Fred sans quitter Allon.

Rachel n'a toujours pas bougé, elle est en état de choc. Lee regarde alternativement Fred et George. Le silence est lourd et palpable. Jamais ni George, ni Rachel, ni Lee n'avaient vu Fred dans un tel état de folie meurtrière.

**Lundi soir, réception**

Les premiers invités arrivent. Très vite le salon de réception se remplis de dizaines et de dizaines de sorciers habillés richement. Les esclaves passent avec des plateaux sur lesquels sont disposés alcool et petits fours. Personne n'a parlé ce qui s'est passé durant l'après-midi. Les jumeaux ont fait comme si de rien n'était. George a pris Rachel à part, quelques minutes avant la première vague d'arrivée, pour lui donner son cadeau de noël, des gants pour ne plus qu'elle ait froid aux mains lorsqu'elle travaille.

Elle est actuellement cachée dans la cuisine, guettant l'arrivée de Sirius Black. Elle a exceptionnellement pris un bain dans l'étang pour laver ses cheveux et les ordonner un peu. Elle porte une robe bleu clair, celle qui est la moins déchirée et qui met son joli décolleté en valeur. Il _faut_ que ce Sirius la remarque. Les autres esclaves ont tôt fait de réaliser que la jeune fille attend quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un.

Et le quelqu'un arrive.

Grand, charismatique, le visage froid. Elle aurait reconnu son visage entre mille. Elle attend quelques minutes qu'il se mette à l'aise et discute avec un petit groupe de donzelles émoustillées pour entrer dans la pièce avec son plateau. Elle passe devant lui. Il prend une coupe de champagne en la regardant rapidement. Elle ne fait rien, ne le regarde pas plus que de raison, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle soit insolente ou trop aguicheuse.

Dans son coin, Fred, qui ne lâche _jamais_ Rachel du regard quand elle entre quelque part, fronce les sourcils. A quoi joue-t-elle ?

Rachel repart puis revient à intervalles volontairement irréguliers. Les sorciers sont assis sur les canapés rouges et beiges ou restent debout. Arthur est en grande conversation avec le Ministre de la Magie et James Potter. Il y a également les Diggory. Rachel évite soigneusement le gentil sourire de Cédric qui passe près d'elle en soufflant un « Bonsoir, Jolie Rachel ». Une seule agression sexuelle par jour, s'il vous plait ! Fred suit Rachel du regard et se contorsionne dans tous les sens pour ne pas perdre le moindre détail de vue. Il manque de casser sa coupe en voyant Cédric _adresser_ la parole à _sa_ Tinette. Si jamais il _ose_ la toucher, Fred le passe par la fenêtre avec son père !

Deux heures plus tard, les convives et les hôtes s'installent autour de l'immense table dans l'immense salle de réception. Ginny soupire, agacée de se retrouver avec trois assiettes et dix-neuf couverts.

Et Rachel continue son petit manège. Mais Fred n'est pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Molly Weasley fronce également les sourcils, devinant rapidement ce que la jeune fille a en tête.

Malheureusement, il n'y a pas que Sirius Black d'invité. Il y a d'autres sorciers, beaucoup d'autres sorciers. Et à force de se trémousser entre les allées, Rachel s'est faite repérée par _d'autres_ sorciers. Elle est par exemple montrée du doigt par Ron à Draco Malefoy ; celui-ci regarde son meilleur ami avec un air paniqué. Mais c'est un sorcier relativement vieux et bedonnant qui fera comprendre à la jeune fille qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû se trémousser autant. Sans comprendre ni comment ni pourquoi elle se retrouve assise sur ses genoux après qu'il l'ait attrapée par la taille.

- Où vas-tu, toi ?! Reste ici petite moldue ! Je ne suis pas de mauvaise compagnie.

Il serre sa taille et caresse imperceptiblement son ventre. A l'autre bout de la table, Fred avale son caviar de travers (Charlie et Ginny aussi). Il rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. George pose immédiatement ses mains sur les épaules de son frère pour lui faire un massage et tenter de le calmer.

Rachel soupire, elle bouge légèrement pour échapper à sa poigner et a un rictus de dégoût en le sentant réagir sous elle.

_Non ! Ce gros porc contrefait tous mes plans ! Il est entrain de me faire perdre mon temps !_

- Je n'aimerais pas être désagréable, Clovis, fait une voix doucereuse – mais non moins dégoûtée – à côté dudit Clovis, mais nous sommes entrain de manger et je n'ai pas envie que ce délicieux repas me reste sur l'estomac. Alors si vous pouviez remettre cela à plus tard…

- Pardonnez-moi, Lucius.

Ledit Lucius lui sourit hypocritement. Clovis reporte son attention sur Rachel, excédée.

- Qu'en dis-tu ? J'aurais tout le temps de te séduire plus tard, jeune beauté.

A l'autre bout de la table, Fred, toujours aussi rouge, approche la crise d'hystérie en voyant ce gros porc embrasser sa belle et pure moldue _à lui_ dans le cou. George a un rictus de dégoût (ainsi que Charlie, Ginny, Molly et les moldus présents).

Rachel se penche sensuellement vers lui (sous les yeux révulsés de Fred) et murmure d'un ton emplis de respect et de sensualité :

- La seule chance que vous auriez de me séduire c'est lorsque je suis inconsciente, Monseigneur.

A côté d'elle Lucius Malefoy s'esclaffe. Clovis l'observe, interdit. Rachel se lève.

- Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille travailler, Monseigneur.

Elle retourne dans la cuisine, très énervée.

- Qui est-ce ? demande Clovis, encore sonné par sa répartie.

- Rachel, répond Percy. La moldue la plus insolente de ce Manoir !

- Charmante petite ! fait Lucius avec un sourire amusé. Elle sort d'un œuf de dragon ?

X

- POURQUOI ! s'écrie-t-elle. Pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?! Je ne suis pas la plus belle ! Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel ! Alors pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'un sorcier me…

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspension.

- Peut-être parce que tu as le mot _melisse_ gravé sur le décolleté ? murmure Marie avec un horrible sourire hypocrite.

- Merci Marie. C'est très agréable à toi, vraiment très spirituel.

- A ton service !

- Qui était-ce ? demande Miriel en s'approchant d'elle.

- Le gros porc là-bas ! crache Rachel.

- Clovis Eston, éclaire Cerene, il tient une boutique d'antiquités sur le chemin de traverse.

- Et bien je vais aller me cacher ! annonce Rachel avec un frisson de dégoût. Et qui est le blond juste à côté ? Celui avec les longs cheveux blonds, là ?

- Lucius Malefoy.

- C'est lui Lucius Malefoy ? Pas mal !

- Rachel ! fait Miriel sur un ton de reproche.

- Bah quoi ? réplique innocemment celle-ci. De toute façon ce n'est pas lui qui m'intéresse.

- Vraiment ? Et puis-je savoir de qui il s'agit ?

- De personne !

Miriel fronce les sourcils.

- Je sais que tu prépares un mauvais coup. Et je te conseille de laisser tomber.

- Et moi je te conseille de retourner à tes casseroles ! réplique sèchement la jeune fille.

Miriel hausse les sourcils et disparaît. Rachel continue d'espionner Sirius. Il n'est pas si mal, ça ne sera peut-être pas si terrible. Elle fronce soudainement les sourcils, Molly Weasley n'est plus à sa place.

Elle est juste à ses côtés, contre le mur, mais Rachel, perdue dans son observation, ne la voit pas.

- Je suis du même avis que Miriel.

Rachel tourne vivement la tête. Molly la regarde, neutre.

- Je ne comprends pas Madame.

Molly décroise ses bras et bouge sa tête pour enlever les mèches rebelles de son visage.

- Tu sais, je suis une femme, et je sais reconnaître lorsqu'une autre femme, aussi jeune soit-elle, tente de séduire un homme.

Rachel ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Molly est plus rapide :

- Et c'est ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure.

- Je ne suis pas masochiste au point de vouloir attirer un vieux pervers ! rétorque la jeune fille sur un ton odieux.

Molly ne bronche et a un sourire énigmatique.

- Au lieu de remuer ton popotin, rends-toi utile et travaille. _Sirius_ ne t'apportera pas ce que tu recherches. Tu perds ton temps. La seule chose que tu récolteras c'est un très mauvais moment avec Clovis, rien d'autre.

Rachel hausse les sourcils, inquiète de voir son plan tomber à l'eau.

- _Sirius_ ferait-il parti de ces rares sorciers que les femmes n'intéressent guère ?

- Oh non ! Sirius est un homme comme les autres. Il n'a pas d'inclination particulière pour les moldues, mais si tu insistes, tu auras ce que tu veux. Premièrement parce que tu es diaboliquement belle, deuxièmement parce que tu es jeune et qu'aucun homme normalement constitué ne se refuse à une adolescente de quinze ans, et troisièmement parce que tu sais y faire. Oui, je les connais les filles dans ton genre…

- Les _moldues_ vous voulez dire ?! crache Rachel avec dédain.

- Non, répond calmement la sorcière, les _melisses_. Oh ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as été « élevée » ainsi. Tu agis par automatisme, pas réflexe. Tu utilises ton corps comme moyen de survie, comme monnaie d'échange.

- Je ne suis pas une pute ! réplique vivement Rachel.

Autour d'elles, les autres esclaves font mine de rien entendre, gênés. Molly ignore sa remarque et reprend :

- Ne t'approche pas de Sirius. Reste ici. Tu t'es déjà attiré la sympathie mal placée de plusieurs sorciers, inutile d'y retourner.

Rachel la regarde avec haine. Il est hors de question que cette sorcière lui mette des bâtons dans les roues. Molly doit comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête de la jeune fille puisqu'elle soupire légèrement.

- Crois-moi sur parole, coucher avec Sirius ne te ramènera pas ta mère.

L'adolescente déglutit, atterrée d'avoir été à ce point percée à jour.

- Reste là. Je _t'interdis_ de retourner dans la salle.

Elle la dépasse pour quitter la cuisine. Rachel, dans un élan désespéré, pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres :

- Vous savez ce qu'elle est devenue ? demande la jeune fille presque douloureusement.

Molly ne se retourne pas. Elle déglutit, inspire, mais passe son chemin sans répondre. Comment pourrait-elle lui dire que Silba est morte ?

Dépitée, Rachel pousse un juron et court vers le jardin.

X

Ginny a l'impression d'être au bord d'un précipice. Elle ne comprend rien aux blagues, jeux de mots, et autres discussions qui se déroulent autour d'elle. Elle lance des regards implorants à Doni, joue distraitement avec sa cuillère dans son assiette sans rien manger. Elle s'ennuie. Elle déteste cette ambiance. Elle _les_ déteste.

Son père.

Ses frères.

Parfois sa mère.

Les invités.

Elle les méprise tous.

Accablée par l'ennuie, elle décide de signaler sa présence et _surtout_ son mépris. Tout en tapotant avec sa cuillère sur l'assiette, elle commence à fredonner discrètement la mélodie de l'hymne moldue.

Doucement au départ, comme un bruit de fond qui s'apprête à déranger tout le monde. Très vite, les regards se tournent vers elle. Elle les regarde bien fixement, fredonnant de plus en plus fort. Arthur est coupé en plein dans la chute de sa blague, il porte une attention incrédule sur sa fille insolente. Les jumeaux ont les yeux exorbités, Ginny ne va quand même pas oser faire _ça_ ?

Et elle ose. Devant une assemblée de quatre-vingt-dix personnes au sang pur, elle entame timidement le premier couplet de l'hymne moldue au grand dam de Doni.

_**Ve' yella narwen morko (Comme le cris d'un ours blessé)**_

_**Eriet n'at hostar morkie (Qui attire les autres animaux de la meute)**_

_**Lye naa ereb ar' olvann (Nous ne sommes ni seuls ni perdus)**_

_**Iloyo (Jamais)**_

_**Ve' salque gurth imu hrive (Comme l'herbe qui meurt pendant l'hiver)**_

_**A' ala au' rato vee' ehtele' (Et qui repousse dès le printemps)**_

_**Lye ilcira nost (Nous renaissons toujours)**_

_**Amin ar' n'at (Que ce soit moi ou un autre)**_

Les convives ouvrent la bouche, scandalisés. Tous les sorciers connaissent cette chanson. L'hymne de guerre scandé par les moldus il y a mille ans. La voix de Ginny s'élève un peu plus confiante alors qu'elle commence le refrain.

_**Ikotane ilgorg (Alors n'ai pas peur)**_

_**Ar' au' lind ai yassen lye (Et chante encore un peu avec moi)**_

_**Ikotane ilgorg (Alors n'ai pas peur)**_

_**Beriath gurth iloyo (Un moldu ne meurt jamais)**_

_**Lle kuila ilfirin (Tu es immortel)**_

_**Genab awr lle tyaval (Qu'importe ta souffrance)**_

_**Lle kuila ilfirin (Tu es immortel)**_

_**Beriath gorga ilnat' (Un moldu ne craint rien)**_

Consciente que tous les regards sont portés vers elle, la fillette ne se démonte pas et continue. Sa voix est forte, elle commence à résonner dans la salle.

_**Sen tula ve' ereluid (Ils arrivent comme l'éclair)**_

_**Ar' tika elmen yassen calen tit (Et déchirent le ciel d'éclairs verts)**_

_**Tavar ranquisen ere' lu iluve (Leur bras en bois détruit tout)**_

_**Sen tyala maikar (Ils se prennent pour des dieux)**_

_**Iledan tullen aikanaro (Inhumains, venus des flammes de l'enfer)**_

_**Agarlye tampla ilin ve' nenta (Leur sang magique est pire que du poison)**_

_**Nan' lle gorgar ilnat (Mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur)**_

_**Ten' uuma naa ereb thar sen (Car tu n'es pas seul face à eux)**_

_**Ikotane ilgorg (Alors n'ai pas peur)**_

_**Beriath gurth iloyo (Un moldu ne meurt jamais)**_

_**Lle kuila ilfirin (Tu es immortel)**_

_**Genab awr lle tyaval (Qu'importe ta souffrance)**_

_**Lle kuila ilfirin (Tu es immortel)**_

_**Beriath gorga ilnat' (Un moldu ne craint rien)**_

Pleine de confiance, les yeux brillants de défi, elle chante les deux derniers couplets avec force, conviction. Sa voix résonne dans la salle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Doni aurait aimé avoir une enclume pour l'écraser sur la tête de sa protégée et mettre fin à cet élan de patriotisme qui risque de lui coûter beaucoup.

_**Ikotane ilgorg (Alors n'ai pas peur)**_

_**Ar' au' lind ai yassen lye (Et chante encore un peu avec moi)**_

_**Ikotane ilgorg (Alors n'ai pas peur)**_

_**Beriath gurth iloyo (Un moldu ne meurt jamais)**_

_**Lle kuila ilfirin (Tu es immortel)**_

_**Genab awr lle tyaval (Qu'importe ta souffrance)**_

_**Lle kuila ilfirin (Tu es immortel)**_

_**Beriath gorga ilnat' (Un moldu ne craint rien)**_

Elle hurle le dernier mot. Les autres continuent de la fixer, hagards, silencieux. L'immense salle est plongée dans un lourd silence. Même les jumeaux ne trouvent aucune réplique cinglante. La moustache d'Arthur se hérisse. Il va étrangler sa fille qui a _osé_ l'innommable. Doni, consciente de la colère du pater, se précipite vers Ginny pour l'arracher à la table. La petite suit l'esclave, l'air ailleurs. Molly attrape la première bouteille d'alcool qui lui passe sous la main, et s'en sert un grand verre qu'elle avale cul sec. Arthur pousse enfin un hurlement indigné et balance sur le sol son assiette et ses couverts.

**Mercredi**

Le scandale de la réception a fait le tour. Arthur a déclaré ne jamais avoir été aussi humilié de sa vie. Aussi a-t-il décidé de prendre des mesures radicales : Doni n'a plus le droit d'approcher Ginny, Doni doit partir.

- C'est parfaitement hors de question.

- Molly, c'est la seule solution que nous ayons de "soigner" notre fille.

- Ce n'est pas en vendant Doni que Ginevra changera. Au contraire, cela ne fera que la rendre plus haineuse encore.

- Que proposes-tu dans ce cas ?

- Fais ce que tu veux de Ginevra, cela m'est égal, mais laisse Doni. Je suis la seule à pouvoir prendre des décisions la concernant, et moi vivante, Doni ne sera jamais vendue. Il me semblait avoir été clair sur le sujet. Les règles n'ont pas changé, Arthur ! Doni ne t'appartient pas. Elle est à moi.

Arthur se relève brutalement, agacé.

- Doni ! Doni ! Doni ! Doni tout le temps ! Je vais finir par croire que c'est ta maîtresse !

- Tu es ridicule Arthur ! répond calmement Molly, étendue sur le lit, un livre à la main.

- Je commence à me poser des questions, figure-toi ! murmure-t-il les yeux plissés.

- Et bien vas-y ! s'exclame Molly, amusée. Si cela t'amuse de croire pareilles ânneries...

Le calme olympien de la sorcière agace encore plus son mari.

- Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi tu refuses de me transférer l'acte de propriété...

- Pour éviter que tu ne l'échanges contre un sac de foies de dragons.

Arthur respire bruyamment et lisse sa moustache.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

- Rien qui ne te concerne... Et certainement rien de ce que tu penses.

- Tu es ma femme. Ce que tu fais et dis me concerne.

- Au lieu de perdre ton temps à imaginer toute sorte de scénario inutilement pervers, concentre-toi sur ta fille.

- Mais je me concentre ! Ginevra ira en institut spécialisé dans les troubles du comportement dès la fin des vacances. Elle y restera jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans le droit chemin !

Molly s'esclaffe.

- Alors prends ton mal en patience : elle risque d'y rester longtemps !

X

Depuis deux jours, Rachel est de très mauvaise humeur. Sirius est rentré chez lui et elle n'a même pas pu l'approcher. Son plan si bien préparé a été un échec cuisant. Elle rumine sans arrêt, extrêmement déçue que ses espoirs soient complètement fichus. Il n'y a eu aucune retrouvailles, rien du feu d'artifice qu'elle attendait, juste le vide, le vide éternel, irrémédiable. Elle ne travaille même plus. Jamais elle ne reverra sa mère. Elle a eu tort d'y croire aussi fort, d'y croire comme si la chose était déjà acquise. L'idée de la retrouver lui donner du baume au cœur, une raison d'avancer. Elle est retournée au point de départ. Peut-être est-elle morte… La façon dont la Dame a réagit… Mal à l'aise, comme si elle savait quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'elle n'a pas voulu lui dire. Rachel n'a même pas compris pourquoi la Dame lui a interdis d'approcher Black, ce n'était pas son problème qu'elle aille coucher avec ! Idiote de sorcière qui se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas…

Molly a encore une fois défendu la garde de Doni au péril de sa vie. Son abruti de mari voulait la vendre afin qu'elle n'ai plus d'influence sur leur fille. Ce n'est pas en vendant Doni que Ginny s'arrangera. Ce qu'elle a fait le soir de la réception, seul Bill aurait capable de le faire. Molly a l'impression que sa fille ira bientôt rejoindre son frère dans les rangs armés… Ou pire, peut-être leur fera-t-elle un petit avec un esclave… Si elle continue comme ça, elle sera mariée avant même d'avoir eu sa majorité. Parfois, Molly se demande si l'amour qu'ont ses enfants pour les moldus ne vient pas d'elle. Entre les jumeaux et Rachel, Charlie et Rachel, Ginny et Doni, et Bill… Elle n'est vraiment incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de bien dans sa vie ; même ce qui sort de son ventre est une source à problèmes. Il n'y a qu'avec Ron et Percy qu'elle n'a pas d'ennuis. Plus le temps passe, et plus elle se dit que jamais elle n'aurait dû permettre aux jumeaux de se lier d'amitié avec la fille de leur nourrice. Elle pense à Rachel, cette petite tornade qui remplissait de joie le cœur de ses jumeaux. Et aujourd'hui, cette même petite tornade est devenue une _melisse_ insensible qui donne son corps comme un vulgaire morceau de viande à tous les sorciers qui croisent son chemin. Elle frissonne de dégoût. Peut-être est-ce la solidarité féminine, ou un simple élan maternel, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu dormir tranquille en sachant que l'adolescente avait couché avec Sirius pour rien. Elle est déjà suffisamment détruite, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Détruite à cause de son fils. A cause des _ses_ fils. Elle n'est pas contre l'esclavage, les moldus lui sont bien inférieurs, mais elle ne supporte pas cette manie qu'ont les sorciers d'utiliser le corps des moldues sous prétexte que c'est légal. Aucune femme ne mérite d'être traitée en jouet. Que son sang soit pure, ou non.

**Vendredi**

Rachel digère petit à petit le fiasco du Lundi soir. Elle vient de voir Hugo qui lui a dit que Fred et George voulaient la voir. Inquiète, elle a tout de même pris le chemin du Manoir. Elle monte actuellement les marches qui mènent à la chambre de George.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ?_

En s' efforçant de ne pas penser à l'éventualité d'un ménage à trois, elle frappe à la porte et attend qu'on lui dise d'entrer. Elle déglutit et pousse la porte, son cœur bat la chamade. Les jumeaux sont assis sur le sofa bleu clair, près de la fenêtre, en face du lit. Elle se racle la gorge, sa bouche est horriblement sèche.

- Vous vouliez me voir, Maîtres ? demande-t-elle en les regardant tous les deux.

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que Rachel les vouvoie en les appelant « Maître », ils commencent petit à petit à s'y habituer. Fred prend la parole :

- Oui. Assis-toi. George et moi on retourne à Hogwarts Lundi, et on voulait pouvoir rajouter notre nouvelle invention sur les bons de commande…

- … mais on n'a pas encore eu le temps de les tester… continue George sans la regarder.

- … et comme on ne veut pas mettre en ventes des produits non testés…

- et donc, dangereux à l'utilisation…

- On s'est dit que tu pourrais peut-être nous aider.

Rachel est abasourdie. Ils l'ont fait venir pour… qu'elle teste des produits non testés ? C'est une blague ?

- Vous… Vous voulez que… je serve… de cobaye ? bégaye Rachel.

- On avait pensé les emmener à l'école, mais on a eu des soucis avec le roquet Percy. Et puis, je veux que ce soit toi. Après tout, tu nous as tellement aidé à développer nos idées, c'est normal que tu participes !

Rachel a l'impression de chuter de plusieurs mètres. Est-ce une nouvelle sorte d'humour ? Non. Fred a l'air parfaitement sérieux. Il croit réellement lui faire plaisir. Maudit soit le jour où elle les a aidé à « développer leurs idées » !

_Super, je viens de monter en grade ! Après avoir été poupée personnelle de sa Majesté, me voici désormais petit rat de laboratoire !_

George remarque l'air consterné de Rachel. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça après tout…

Fred ne remarque rien du tout. Il est sur son petit nuage, bien trop heureux de montrer à sa Princesse leur nouvelle trouvaille.

- Mets-toi là, ordonne-t-il en prenant une petite mallette.

Il en sort une pastille orange. George amène un saut qu'il place devant Rachel. Elle pâlit.

- Je te présente les Boîtes à Flemme ! Ou « Comment remplacer des heures d'ennuie par des heures de plaisir ! » déclare-t-il gaiement. Ca, c'est une pastille de gerbe. La partie orange fait vomir, et la partie violette arrête tout.

- En théorie… marmonne George, mal à l'aise.

- C'est pas au point ? ose demander Rachel, paniquée.

- Voyons Tinette, tu n'as pas confiance en nous ? plaisante Fred en attachant les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Rachel ne répond rien. Elle fixe la pastille que Fred lui tend d'un air de dire « avale ». Elle s'exécute. Tous deux sortent des carnets pour noter ses réactions. Et les réactions ne se font pas attendre. Environ trente secondes plus tard, elle tombe à genoux et est parcourue de violentes nausées. Elle rend son dîner sans effort. Son visage est moite, elle a mal à la tête, chaud, elle se sent très mal. Les jumeaux notent consciencieusement la moindre de ses réactions. Ils lui posent des questions, elle a dû mal à leur répondre. Elle n'avait presque rien mangé. Et l'estomac pourtant vide, elle continue à vomir. Son ventre lui fait très mal, elle n'arrive pas à s'arrêter. George annonce qu'ils ont suffisamment d'éléments pour les pastilles. Fred acquiesce, et tend la partie violette. Rachel relève faiblement la tête, épuisée. Elle prend la pastille tendue et la met difficilement dans sa bouche. Malheureusement l'antidote n'a aucun effet et elle continue à vomir. Les deux garçons se regardent, paniqués.

- Tinette ? Tu devrais arrêter maintenant ! Rachel ?!

- Oh Merlin ! s'exclame Fred, les mains sur les joues. Mon n'amour va mourir ! Tu vois George, je t'avais dis de rajouter plus de Tentacula Vénéneuse !

- N'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui n'en as pas mis assez ! réplique George.

- Tu es le dernier à avoir remué la potion !

- Peut-être, mais je suivais tes instructions !

- On pourrait peut-être l'allonger ? propose Fred.

- Non ! Elle va s'étouffer !

- Redonne lui une pastille violette !

George s'exécute. Mais Rachel ne relève même pas la tête du saut. Elle n'a plus rien à vomir, elle crache du sang. Si ça continue comme ça, elle mourra. Fred prend une grande inspiration.

- Okay. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes !

Il se dirige vers le laboratoire de fortune installé dans la chambre de son frère et prend le flacon qui contient le produit liquide du fameux antidote. Il se saisit de graines de Tentacula vénéneuses, les écrase grossièrement, et les rajoute à la mixture.

- Mais, Fred, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande George d'une voix blanche. Tu vas l'empoissonner ! Arrête !

Son frère n'écoute rien. Il attrape le visage de Rachel, ignorant l'état dans lequel elle se trouve, et porte la potion à sa bouche.

- Avale. Allez n'amour, avale. Je t'en prie.

Rachel laisse couler le liquide dans sa gorge mais s'étouffe en même temps.

- Elle va crever ! panique George en courrant dans tous les sens.

Les vomissements continuent encore quelques secondes, puis s'arrêtent comme par magie (!). Elle retombe dans les bras de Fred, complètement vidée de ses forces, le cœur à l'agonie. Le calme revient petit à petit. George reprend sa respiration. Fred récupère son carnet sans lâcher la jeune fille.

- Ah ! Donc, il faut rajouter trois gaines de Tentacula Vénéneuse à l'antidote ! annonce Fred d'une voix claironnante tout en écrivant.

George reste bouche bée.

- Tu as quand même pris le temps de compter ?

- On faisait des tests, oui ou non ? Toutes les réactions du sujet sont à prendre en considération ! Merci beaucoup Tinette, grâce à toi, les pastilles de gerbe sont au point ! Finalement on a eu besoin que de trois essais : les deux autres moldus à Hogwarts et toi ! On est pas si nuls que ça !

Rachel somnole contre son épaule. Fred l'embrasse tendrement sur le front et essuie sa bouche avec un mouchoir.

- Ti n'amour ? Comment tu te sens ?

- Mon cœur va exploser, chuchote-t-elle en ouvrant faiblement les yeux.

- Piou ! soupire George. On a eu chaud quand même !

_Quand on pense que le premier cobaye est mort et que le deuxième a été exceptionnellement porté à l'infirmerie…_

- Oui ! Mais elle est saine et sauve maintenant. Hein mon petit amour ? Tu vas mieux ?!

Ils restent silencieux un moment. Rachel se repose dans les bras de Fred, George lui caresse les cheveux d'un air coupable. Et au bout de dix minutes, sans prévenir, Fred reprend la parole d'un ton joyeux :

- Bon, et si on essayait les petits-fours Tournedelœil ?!

**Samedi**

Deux esclaves finissent de descendre les marches avec les deux dernières valises de Charlie. Ils les empilent près des autres. La famille est réunie dans l'entrée, face à l'escalier. Ils ne parlent pas. Rachel est postée près de l'encadrement de la salle à manger, un peu en retrait. Elle n'a pas du tout digéré la soirée test. Avec les petits fours elle est restée endormie deux heures ! Fred n'a pas voulu tester les nougats Néansang de peur d'avoir à changé de tapis… (Sans commentaire…) Et pour le berlingot à fièvre… Il a fallu la plonger dans un bain de glaçons jusqu'à ce que George réussisse à trouver un antidote de fortune. Bref, merveilleuse soirée en perspective ! Lorsque Charlie fait ses adieux, il fait également signe à Rachel d'approcher. Elle s'avance vers lui avec un petit sourire. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que le départ de Charlie, lui qu'elle a tellement haït, lui ferait quelque chose. Elle se demande quand est-ce qu'elle le reverra, et elle a tellement peur de rester seule avec Fred. La dernière nuit qu'elle a passé avec son _melar_ _(ce qui va avec melisse mais dans l'autre sens, donc Charlie)_ avait des goûts d'adieux. Ca lui a fait vraiment bizarre de savoir qu'elle ne dormira plus dans ses bras pendant un temps indéterminé. Fred observe leur échange d'un regard noir. Ses yeux s'agrandissent de stupeur lorsqu'il voit Charlie embrasser Rachel à pleine bouche, en plein milieu de l'entrée, devant ses parents !

Et leur dernier baiser est passionné. De la cuisine, Marie fulmine. Charlie ne lui a pas dit au revoir, il se fiche complètement d'elle. Arthur prend un air courroucé et lisse sa moustache pour garder son calme. Molly, Percy, Ron et Ginny préfèrent regarder ailleurs, gênés. Fred, malade de jalousie, se retient de se jeter sur son frère mais prend son mal en patience : dans quelques minutes, il aura Rachel _pour lui tout seul_. Un grand sourire fend son visage en y repensant.

Rachel a été surprise que Charlie l'embrasse sans pudeur devant sa famille. Jamais Fred n'aura eu le cran de faire ça. Ils se détachent lorsque l'air vient à manquer. Un dernier regard, une dernière caresse sur sa joue pâle, un dernier baiser sur le bout de son nez. Il pose sa main sur la pile de valises, fait un signe en direction de sa famille, regarde rapidement, et non sans réserve, Fred dont les yeux se sont illuminés, et transplane.

* * *

**Ouain, mon petit Charlie est parti ! J'aurais jamais pensé que je me mettrais à apprécier ce personnage ! Quand je l'ai introduit dans la fic, c'était censé être un connard, et finalement, il est bien plus complexe que ça ! La relation entre Fred et Rachel se noircie, ils sont plus sur la même longueur d'onde. Triste… Je précise aussi que Rachel aime toujours Fred, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle le craint qu'elle ne l'aime plus ! De même que Fred ne pensait pas « faire de mal » à Rachel avec les tests, au contraire, c'était pour la « faire participer » ! Tordu je sais ! Mais Fred est un personnage tordu ! Ah ! Et puis pour Sirius, je suppose que vous êtes aussi déçu(e)s que Rachel ? Pour plus de précisions, sachez que Silba est morte de la tuberculose un an après sa vente. Je pense que j'en reparlerai. **

**Quelles sont vos impressions ?**

**Biz et à la prochaine ! Myley**

**PS : pour l'hymne, j'ai pris la mélodie de « Play Mistrel Play » de Blackmore's Night. J'ai juste écris les paroles. C'est beaucoup moins niais en Beriath qu'en Français !**


	19. Une histoire de filles

**Bien le bonsoir ! Nouveau chapitre arrivé un peu tard, mais comme je n'ai eu aucune réaction pour le chapitre précédent je me suis pas pressée ! Voyez pas du tout ça comme du chantage, c'est plus de la déception. J'adore échanger avec les lecteurs et lire leur point de vue, alors si on échange pas, poster perd un peu de son intérêt à mes yeux. Voilà, bref, j'ai été déçu que le chapitre 18 ne soulève aucune réaction… Surtout qu'il y avait des passages importants quand même… M'enfin, je suis sûrement un peu trop dans mon monde ! (C'est mon Warcraft à moi !)**

**Je précise aussi qu'il y a un passage du chapitre 18 que j'ai rajouté quelques jours après publication. C'est un dialogue entre Molly et Arthur. Je passe mon temps à modifier mes chapitres, de toute façon ! Je suis une éternelle insatisfaite.  
**

**Mais voici donc le chapitre 19, chapitre spécial…**

**WARNING : YURI NON CON ! RACHEL PETE LES PLOMBS ! HOMOPHOBES, NE PAS LIRE CE PASSAGE !  
**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

On pourrait croire que les moldues font tout pour rester discrètes et ne pas se faire remarquer. C'est le cas pour la plupart.

Exception faite à Rachel qui, à l'inverse de ses collègues, _adore_ se faire remarquer. Surtout depuis le départ de Charlie. En témoigne les minuscules chemisiers qui mettent sa jolie poitrine et le bas de son ventre en valeur (même en plein hiver). Les mauvaises langues, comme Marie, l'insultent et la traitent de « traînée ». Elle leur fait un grand sourire et arbore une jupe un peu trop courte dès le lendemain pour les provoquer davantage. Elle a eu droit aux réprimandes d'Arthur et Molly, ainsi qu'aux reproches de Miriel et Hugo : « et après tu te plains d'attirer les sorciers ! Forcément, tu fais tout pour ! ». Rachel n'écoute rien, elle fait son petit bonhomme de chemin.

Les jumeaux, Ron et Percy sont retournés à Hogwarts, Ginny a fait son entrée dans le centre spécialisé. Comme pour son précédent voyage, elle n'est pas des plus coopératives. Le séjour promet d'être folklorique !

…

Et il l'a été. Trois mois plus tard, Arthur et Molly ont déjà reçu une cinquantaine de lettres. Ginny passe tous ses week-end dans la « pièce noire » (un endroit sombre et humide où les fortes têtes sont congédiées), est sans arrêt en retenue, répond aux éducateurs, a mit le feu dans son dortoir, craché sur les chaussures de la directrice, frappé deux de ses camarades, protégé plusieurs esclaves et ne compte pas s'arrêter là. Elle aurait sûrement été renvoyée dès la deuxième lettre si elle n'était pas la fille d'Arthur Weasley…

Il n'y a rien à dire sur les deux derniers trimestres. Amitiés, disputes, réconciliations, matchs de Quidditch, coups foireux, retenues et accessoirement cours ; le programme est le même que d'habitude. A un détail près… Fred a invité Angelina dans son dortoir plusieurs fois, et pour éviter d'éventuelles scènes de jalousie, il a retiré les photos de Rachel pour les cacher sous son matelas… Les jumeaux se sont également disputés concernant le test de leurs produits : George ne veut plus que Rachel serve de cobaye, Fred ne comprend pas pourquoi…

X

De l'autre côté des falaises, à une trentaines de kilomètres de la frontière, Bill et Tom continuent de conquérir les tribus encore libres, et plus ils gagnent, plus leur chiffre augmente, et plus leur chiffre augmente, plus il leur est facile de gagner. Il ne reste plus que deux batailles à remporter. Après, Bill a bien l'intention de passer au plan B : leur apprendre à utiliser la magie (pour ceux qui peuvent)… Ce qui risque d'être plutôt fastidieux étant donné qu'ils ne savent même pas comment tenir une baguette…

X

L'été arrive à vitesse grand V. Avant d'avoir pu dire « Quidditch », nous sommes déjà le 31 Juin 1994. Fred, George, Ron, Percy et Ginny prennent enfin le chemin du retour. Aux dernières nouvelles, même après plusieurs mois de lavage de cerveau, Ginny n'est toujours pas « rentrée dans le droit chemin »… Affaire à suivre…

Le soir même de son retour, Fred s'est élancé à la recherche de Rachel. Lorsqu'il l'a trouvée, il s'est jeté sur elle sans un mot, et l'a prise à même le sol. Malgré son appréhension, Rachel a été heureuse de retrouver son _mela_. Comme c'est l'été, et qu'il fait chaud, elle flâne dans les jardins, provocante à souhait, belle à damner un Saint. Alors forcément, Fred craque dès qu'il la voit, Percy l'observe dédaigneusement, Ron et Ginny sont très troublés et George la suit partout pour la couvrir d'une cape et la protéger des regards alentour. Rachel soupire, rie, le chauffe un peu. Ses oreilles deviennent écarlates mais il garde les mains serrées sur la cape. Molly met son manque de pudeur sur le compte de son passé : être femme avant l'âge, ça laisse des marques. Doni est plus catégorique : l'adolescente a perdu les pédales.

Pourquoi ?

**Réponse quelques jours après la rentrée, six mois auparavant : **

Dans la cuisine… Petit dialogue entre Doni et Cerene…

- _Naro Ginnymin (Ma pauvre petite Ginny)… Ereb en ta gorga yamen (Seule dans cet horrible établissement)…_ se morfond Doni.

_- Nan' re ume alta gagteri… (Mais elle a fait un tel scandale)… _justifie Cerene.

Un temps passe.

_- _Rachel était bizarre… Ces allers-retours continus… avoue Doni.

- _Amin nowa re merne mietk Black nan' tel' Arwen tampehe_ _(Je crois qu'elle voulait se faire Black, mais la Dame l'en a empêchée)_… annonce Cerene.

- _Mani (Quoi) ? Mankoi (Pourquoi) ?_

- _Oh amin uuma sinta_ _(Oh je sais pas trop)… Amin laste Rachel nowe re utulel nanahe n'alaquel kaimien yassen Black( D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Rachel pensait pouvoir retrouver sa mère en couchant avec Black). Nan' ta naya maghenner (Mais ça aurait servis à rien du tout) !_

- Pourquoi cela ? demande Doni en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben ! Parce que Silba est morte pardi ! s'exclame Cerene, l'air le plus normal du monde. Elle a été emportée par la maladie du poumon, à peine un an après son arrivée ! C'est dire si on est bien traités chez eux !

Silence de plomb.

Bien évidemment, Rachel se trouve juste derrière elles, mais ni l'une ni l'autre ne l'ont vue…

**Retour en Juillet 1994**

Toujours est-il que le tact légendaire de Cerene a encore eut raison de Rachel dont la tristesse d'avoir perdu sa mère définitivement, sans jamais l'avoir revue, s'exprime par un exhibitionnisme poussé.

Un pétage de plomb qui va lui valoir de sérieux ennuis dans les jours à venir… En effet, cinq jours plus tard, Rachel est étendue sur le ventre, sur le lit de Fred, les jambes pliées pianotant dans les airs. Le sorcier est au-dessus d'elle, les lèvres sur son cou qu'il suçote passionnément, les mains juste en dessous de ses seins. Il descend ses doigts le long de la ligne de son dos, s'arrêtant au creux des reins. Rachel gémit. Fred glisse un doigt en elle. Elle rejette la tête en arrière. Il embrasse à nouveau son cou. Il sourit en l'entendant gémir et accentue sa caresse. Une brise s'engouffre dans la fenêtre grande ouverte faisant voleter les rideaux blancs. Le vent rafraîchit leurs corps brûlants. Elle se met sur le dos et l'embrasse. Elle peut sentir son sourire contre sa bouche. Fred se détache légèrement pour s'occuper de son cou tout en descendant ses mains sur le bas de son ventre. Elle gémit et bouge impatiemment contre lui. Il rie doucement avant de l'embrasser et consentir à lui donner ce qu'elle veut. De longues minutes passent où seuls les soupirs de Rachel meublent le silence. Fred regarde son visage fermé par le plaisir avec tendresse. Au moment où elle s'apprête à venir, il jette machinalement un regard vers l'horloge. Ses yeux s'écarquillent, le ton change, il retire brutalement sa main et s'éloigne d'elle pour bondir hors du lit.

- Bon sang ! Il est déjà quatre heures !

Rachel soupire de frustration. Il ne va quand même pas s'arrêter _maintenant_ ? Il ne va pas _oser_ ?! Eh bien si ! Oubliant complètement le désir désormais douloureux de la jeune fille, il essuie sa main et enfile une chemise. Dire que le début des vacances avait presque été « sans encombre ».

- Que se passe-t-il ? demande-t-elle en essayant de rester polie.

Fred sautille sur place alors qu'il enfile son pantalon.

- Angelina va débarquer d'une minute à l'autre ! annonce-t-il, paniqué.

- Angelina ? répète Rachel qui sent la colère (et la jalousie) monter.

- Oui ! Angelina ! Si elle te trouve ici, je suis un homme mort ! Déjà qu'elle rêve de t'assassiner à petit feu… Alors si elle nous voit ensemble… Rhabille-toi et sors d'ici !

Rachel ouvre la bouche de stupeur. La déception et la tristesse l'envahissent à nouveau. Elle se lève lentement, son corps nu baignant dans la lumière. Mais Fred n'y accorde plus la moindre attention, bien trop occupé à chercher une paire de chaussettes _(Nda : des chaussettes ? En été ?)_. Il se retourne rapidement vers la jeune fille.

- Mais dépêche toi, enfin ! s'écrie-t-il.

Ravalant sa rancœur, elle attrape sa tunique mauve qu'elle enfile, mais ne bouge pas. Fred continue de s'agiter dans tous les sens, à la fois énervé que le temps soit passé aussi vite, et paniqué à l'idée qu'Angelina ouvre la porte.

Mais ce n'est pas Angelina qui ouvre la porte.

- Fred ? fait la voix de George. Fre…

Il s'arrête en voyant Rachel, debout, la tunique mise mais mal fermée… et un peu trop transparente. Il se racle la gorge, les oreilles cramoisies et porte son attention sur son frère.

- Angelina arrive.

- Je sais ! fait Fred, paniqué.

Voyant que Rachel est toujours là, il s'emporte :

- MAIS TIRE TOI, TOI !

George prend un air choqué et gêné. Les yeux de la jeune moldue s'ouvrent de colère.

- Bien, fait-elle. Je vais aller me finir toute seule !

Elle passe devant George et sort en claquant la porte. Les jumeaux restent immobiles, sonnés par sa dernière réplique.

X

Rachel fulmine. Elle descend les escaliers en marmonnant des « Si Charlie était là », « me laisser dans cet état », « inadmissible », « sale enfoiré ! »… Elle débarque dans la cuisine, passe devant Hugo, Miriel et d'autres esclaves et prend le grand verre de xérès (réservé à Arthur) que tenait Hugo. Elle avale le liquide fort d'une traite. Les moldus la regarde avaler le contenu du verre avec un rictus. Un « beuh » s'échappe de ses lèvres alors que l'alcool lui brûle la gorge.

- Fred ? suppose Miriel.

Rachel a un rire jaune.

- Monsieur reçoit sa pétasse aujourd'hui ! Rachel la petite pute doit rester cachée ! Monsieur n'a plus besoin de ses services !

Ils haussent les sourcils. Rachel se dirige vers la porte mais prend subrepticement la bouteille de xérès qui traînait par là ; on ne sait jamais, elle pourrait en avoir besoin…

Au même moment, dans la véranda, Fred est allé accueillir Angelina. Comme avec Katie deux ans auparavant, il lui fait faire le tour du propriétaire. Comme Katie, la jeune africaine est émerveillée par la beauté des lieux et la taille du jardin. Fred est appelé par son père. Angelina reste seule avec George. Ils marchent côte à côte sur les dalles du chemin. George remarque très vite qu'Angelina regarde beaucoup autour d'elle ; comme si elle cherchait quelque chose… La jeune fille repère le quartier aux esclaves, un peu plus loin, et force le regard, visiblement à la recherche de quelque chose… Ou de quelqu'un…

- C'est le quartier aux esclaves ? demande-t-elle innocemment.

George fronce les sourcils, il n'est pas dupe.

- Oui, oui.

- On peut y aller ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour voir à quel point il diffère du mien ! Je suis sûre qu'il est immense !

- Ce n'est qu'un amas de petites maisons en bois et de saleté, rien de plus… Il n'y a rien d'intéressant. Des moldues entrain de piler du blé ou d'étendre leur linge.

- Oh ! Allez, George ! Juste une minute ! Histoire de jeter un œil !

Le froncement de sourcils s'accentue. Néanmoins, George joue la carte de l'ignorance, et suit la sorcière qui s'est déjà élancée joyeusement vers le quartier. Les moldus rentrent en les voyant arriver. Ils détestent être le centre de visite.

- C'est vraiment sale…

- Je te l'avais dis…

Angelina n'écoute pas. Elle cherche, elle scrute. George soupire.

- Bon, dis-moi ce que tu cherches.

- Rien du tout !

- Arrête de mentir ! Dis-moi ce que tu cherches !

Angelina semble hésiter. Finalement, elle capitule.

- Rachel est dans le coin ?...

George soupire, il s'en doutait.

- Angie…

- S'il te plait, George. Je veux juste la voir. Je promets de la laisser en vie ! Je veux juste voir à quoi elle ressemble. Après tout, Fred m'a brisé le cœur une fois pour elle.

_Je veux juste voir ce qu'elle a de plus que moi…_

George réfléchis et fini par accepter.

- Juste un coup d'œil. Tu ne l'insultes pas, tu ne la frappes pas, tu laisses ta baguette dans ta poche.

- Promis.

George la mène à l'étang, là où il sait que Rachel sera. Et elle y est. De dos, accroupie au bord de l'eau, occupée à remplir un saut en terre cuite. Angelina inspire profondément. Elle va enfin la rencontrer. Sa rivale. Sa némésis. Cette fille qui continue à posséder le cœur de Fred malgré tous ses efforts.

- Rachel ? appelle doucement George.

Comme dans un film au ralenti, Angelina regarde la jeune asiatique se relever et se retourner lentement. Elle voit ses longs cheveux se balancer sur le côté alors qu'elle se met debout. Son visage envahit son champ visuel. Son corps fin habillé de cette robe blanche scintillante fendue sur les jambes. Ses pieds nus. Rachel.

- Oui ? fait celle-ci.

Sa voix douce résonne dans la tête d'Angelina. Rachel fronce les sourcils en voyant l'africaine. Elle n'est pas idiote, elle a compris. George prend tout de même la peine de faire les présentations.

- Angelina voulait te voir.

Rachel observe rapidement celle qui a pris sa place tout en baissant la tête respectueusement en guise de salut. Angelina, en revanche, a bien l'intention de la _regarder_. Elle s'approche. George fait un mouvement vers sa baguette pour protéger Rachel, au cas où. Angelina la détaille du regard : son beau visage, ses yeux céruléens, sa bouche pulpeuse, ses jolies courbes que la robe laissent deviner. Elle descend ses yeux le long de ce corps. Ce corps que Fred a touché. Ce corps que Fred a désiré, et désire sans doute encore. Rachel est mal à l'aise. Elle n'aime pas être le centre d'attention d'une sorcière. Son malaise s'accroît lorsque la sorcière fixe intensément sa poitrine et ses cuisses avec une moue méprisante. Rachel a l'impression d'être au salon de l'agriculture, devant les jurés qui choisissent les meilleurs spécimens, et s'attend à tout moment à ce que la sorcière lui demande de retirer sa robe ! Le regard d'Angelina est facilement traduisible : la sorcière est jalouse. Très jalouse.

Le silence rend l'air encore plus lourd que la chaleur étouffante de l'été. George est aussi mal à l'aise que Rachel, il n'aurait pas dû les faire se rencontrer. Le regard haineux qu'elles se lancent l'une à l'autre a tôt fait de le convaincre que c'était une erreur.

- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Je vous cher… chais partout…

Les yeux de Fred s'agrandissent d'effrois alors qu'il observe le face à face entre sa petite amie et sa _melisse_. Il jette un coup d'œil désapprobateur à George qui déglutit en regardant ses pieds. Il a vraiment fait une bêtise.

X

Comme Rachel l'avait prédit, elle est reléguée au plan « inutile » toute la journée et les jours qui suivent. Déjà habituée avec Katie et Lee, elle n'est qu'à moitié contrariée. Fred restera toujours Fred : un petit lâche qui base chacun de ses actes en fonction de son public. Et comme le public actuel c'est la petite amie… Bien sûr, elle a très mal lorsqu'elle les voit s'embrasser dans le jardins, plaisanter, rire, être heureux. C'est elle désormais qui remplace Rachel derrière Fred sur l'éclair de feu. Angelina peut jouer au Quidditch, et elle joue très bien. Elle peut réviser avec lui. Elle peut aider à fabriquer les oreilles à rallonge. Ils vont se balader sur le chemin de Traverse. Elle peut faire tout ce que Rachel ne pourra jamais.

Les choses se corsent vraiment la semaine suivante. Fred a de plus en plus de mal à se retenir, sa _melisse_ lui manque, ça devient insoutenable de la voir sans pouvoir la toucher. Et un soir, alors qu'Angelina est occupée quelque part avec Ron et George, Fred va retrouver Rachel dans la véranda.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Maître ? fait-elle sans se désintéresser des bacs à fleurs.

Fred ne répond rien, il l'attrape par la taille, la force à lui faire face, et l'embrasse passionnément. Au début surprise, Rachel ne répond pas tout de suite à son baiser.

_- Amin pikelle mela (Tu m'as manquée n'amour)_ souffle-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle lui sourit faiblement. Il l'embrasse à nouveau, la serrant contre lui. Jamais aucun baiser d'Angelina ne remplacera la sensation que lui procurent ceux de Rachel. Absolument jamais.

- Hum, hum, fait une voix qui les arrache à leur étreinte passionnée.

George les regarde, désapprobateur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Angelina et Ron suivent. La jeune sorcière ouvre la bouche en voyant Fred et Rachel étroitement enlacés.

- Fred ? fait-elle.

Fred s'éloigne brusquement.

- C'est… Je… C'est pas ce que tu crois.

Angelina, George et Rachel haussent les sourcils face à la perspicacité de cette réponse. George fait discrètement signe à Rachel de sortir et de les laisser seuls. La jeune esclave s'exécute. Elle passe la porte qui mène au salon et va rejoindre Doni. Quelques minutes plus tard, croyant que les trois sorciers ne sont plus là, elle passe devant la fenêtre extérieur. Malheureusement, ils sont toujours là, et Fred est en grande conversation avec Angelina. Une conversation qu'elle prend en cours. Elle n'entendra qu'une seule phrase, prononcée par Fred, prise hors contexte, mais qui veut tout dire pour Rachel :

- …c'est qu'une moldue ! Je vais pas faire des gosses avec !La preuve, quand tu es là, je ne l'appelle plus…

Cette simple phrase lui brise le cœur. Elle n'est vraiment plus qu'une _melisse_ à ses yeux ! _La pute à sorciers du Manoir_. Elle sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux et part en courant, en faisant claquer le volet sans faire exprès. Le bruit interpelle Ginny et Doni. Voyant la jeune fille s'éloigner aussi rapidement, elles froncent les sourcils.

Rachel rentre chez elle comme une furie. Elle reste au milieu de la cabane sans bouger, les épaules secouées par ses sanglots. Son regard balaye la minuscule pièce, il s'attarde sur le petit établit. Elle réfléchis pendant un court moment avant de se résoudre à prendre un remontant. Elle s'approche de l'établit en reniflant, et prend d'une main tremblante la bouteille de xérès qu'elle avait caché dessous. Elle avait bien dit que cette fichue bouteille lui serait utile ! Elle retire le bouchon et porte le goulot à sa bouche.

Seulement, si Rachel était passée sous la fenêtre plus tôt, elle aurait entendu autre chose que cette phrase…

_- Tu aimes cette moldue plus que moi !_

_- Non ! Pas du tout ! _

_- Menteur ! Tu crois que je ne l'ai pas remarqué ? Ces petits regards fou d'amour que tu lui lances. Tu parles d'elle avec une telle… véhémence. Tu la considères comme la plus belle merveille du monde ! Moi je suis quoi pour toi ? Juste la sorcière avec tu t'affiches !_

_Fred déglutit. Angelina l'a percé à jour. Mais il ne peut décemment pas lui dire qu'elle a raison. _

_- Angie… Rachel… Même s'il m'est arrivé de… enfin… voilà… Ca… Ca ne te retire rien du tout. Au contraire. Il ne peut rien y avoir de sérieux avec une impure. _

_- Une impure avec qui tu fais l'amour en pleine lumière ? Tu m'as souvent appelée mela, dans le noir. Ca veut dire quoi, mela ? C'est du moldu ? Tu penses à elle quand tu es avec moi ?! Ne mens pas, je sais que oui ! Tu n'es avec moi que pour faire bonne figure ! Et moi je me laisse avoir comme une conne !_

_La jeune fille s'effondre à genoux en pleurant. George est très mal à l'aise. Fred aussi. Il aime beaucoup Angelina et ne veut pas lui faire de peine. Il s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras._

_- Angelina, je connais Rachel depuis mon enfance. Mais Rachel, c'est une esclave, une melisse… Je suis son Maître. Tu as bien entendu qu'il n'y avait aucune familiarité entre nous ? Tu seras toujours plus importante qu'elle parce que ta valeur est plus grande. Ne crois pas une seule seconde que tu es la roue de secours. Tu es une sorcière, une Sang Pure. Elle, c'est qu'une moldue. Je vais pas faire des gosses avec ! La preuve, quand tu es là, je ne l'appelle plus…_

_Angelina essuie ses yeux._

_- Tu vas en faire avec moi ?_

_- Peut-être pas tout de suite ! Mais c'est déjà bien plus probable !_

_Elle lui sourit. Il répond à son sourire, mais une boule s'est formée dans sa gorge. Merlin, il aurait tellement aimé voir sa Tinette enceinte de son enfant. Si Rachel n'avait pas eu le sang sale, il l'aurait épousée et mise dans un Palais aussi beau qu'elle._

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Ginny entre dans la petite cabane plongée dans le noir, uniquement éclairée par la lune. Rachel est près de la table en bois, la démarche incertaine.

- Rachel ? Est-ce que ça va ?

La petite sorcière scrute la pénombre pour apercevoir le visage de la moldue.

- Je vais bien, répond-t-elle d'une voix dure.

- Tu es sûre ? Je t'ai vue partir en courant.

- Je vais bien je te dis.

Ginny se rembrunit un peu mais ne se décourage pas.

- J'ai entendu ce que Fred a dit. Tu ne dois pas y faire attention, c'est un tissu d'âneries.

Rachel a une exclamation ironique.

- Un tissu d'âneries, hein?! Ça m'a l'air bien vrai, à moi ! Je suis rien d'autre qu'une prostituée à ses yeux, sa petite pute.

Elle avale une gorgée d'alcool, titubante.

- C'est pas vrai. Il tient toujours autant à toi. Mais tu sais bien que quand il est avec quelqu'un de l'école il agit comme un idiot !

Rachel ne répond pas. Ginny continue :

- Il n'agit comme cela que pour faire bonne figure devant ses amis.

- Sa _petite amie_, rectifie Rachel en prenant une autre gorgée.

- Oui, répond Ginny, mal à l'aise.

Rachel renifle et pose la bouteille quasiment vide sur la table. Elle est complètement ivre. Ses jambes ne sont plus stables, tout semble tourner devant elle. Elle a l'impression de planer, et toute sa haine et sa souffrance sont à la fois anesthésiées et décuplées.

- Je vais chercher Doni, fait soudainement Ginny.

Rachel lâche une petite exclamation.

- Doni ! Oui, oui, petite sorcière ! Vas chercher ta _nana_ !

Ginny s'arrête et se retourne en fronçant les sourcils. Rachel n'a vraiment pas l'air bien.

- Rachel ?

- Dis, sorcinette, tu te rappelles de ma mère ? Celle que ta génitrice m'a enlevée ! Eh bah tu sais quoi ? Elle est morte ! J'ai plus de mère, plus d'amour, plus de dignité, plus rien. On m'a brimée, on m'a tout enlevé parce que je suis une esclave ! Je voulais me donner à _Fred, _un peu plus tard. Pas à treize ans. On m'en a empêchée.

Ginny déglutit. Le regard de Rachel est vide.

- Et maintenant, Fred ne me considère plus que comme un corps bon à baiser. Je suis tellement une chienne que je peux même pas servir d'incubateur ! C'est dire ! Alors que je lui ai tout donné, à _mon Maître_.

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Mais bon… _Ta di'thang coia (C'est la vie d'une esclave) !_

Elle renifle et retire nonchalamment sa robe pour se mettre en tenue de nuit. Ginny cligne des yeux en apercevant la jolie jeune fille en sous-vêtements. Rachel l'a toujours troublée. Celle-ci, qui a rapidement tourner la tête vers elle, s'en rend compte, et a un rictus.

- Quoi ?

- Rien.

- C'était quoi ce regard ?

- Quel regard ? demande Ginny, embarrassée.

Rachel hausse les sourcils et se redresse pour mettre son corps en avant. Ginny s'empourpre à nouveau..

- _Ce_ regard !

Ginny ne répond rien, elle noue ses mains derrière son dos et mâchonne nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Elle aimerait partir mais ses pieds restent collés au sol.

A la fois amusée, excédée et encore plus haineuse de n'être définitivement considérée que comme un corps, Rachel se tourne vers Ginny et délasse lentement le corset qui tient sa poitrine. Elle le fait tomber à ses pieds, aguicheuse. La jeune sorcière a soudainement les joues en feu et baisse le regard, extrêmement gênée.

- Bon, eh bien… Je pense que je vais te laisser… marmonne Ginny sans pour autant bouger.

Rachel hausse les sourcils et réserve le même traitement à sa culotte. Complètement nue, elle observe le malaise de la plus jeune.

- Eh bah alors, Gin, on est la digne sœur de ses grands frères ?

La voix de Rachel est enfantine, joueuse, et rauque à cause de l'alcool. Ginny relève la tête.

- Qu… quoi ?

Rachel prend un air sérieux.

- Je te plais Ginny ?

Ginny déglutit. Elle ne comprend rien à la réaction de Rachel. Elle l'a juste regardée. Après tout, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre, Rachel s'est déshabillée devant elle ?! Et puis, elle a toujours beaucoup admiré Rachel qu'elle considère comme son modèle. Est-ce un crime de la trouver belle ? Elle est juste curieuse ; la curiosité d'une gamine de treize ans un peu amoureuse. Une première amourette. Platonique. Innocente. Inoffensive. Alors pourquoi Rachel a-t-elle ce regard de prédateur ? Et pourquoi avance-t-elle avec des airs de prédateurs ?

- Réponds-moi, je te plais ?

Ginny essaye de regarder ailleurs.

- Tu… Tu es jolie, murmure Ginny, écarlate.

Rachel hausse les sourcils. Elle avance vers elle, pleinement consciente du regard troublé de la petite sorcière. Les yeux de Ginny font le tour de la pièce et se posent de temps à autre sur le corps qui avance vers elle. Elle respire fort, gênée, perturbée par la peau nacrée, les longs cheveux noirs lâchés sur les épaules, les seins fermes et dressés, le ventre plat, le triangle brun qui orne son entrejambe. Rachel fixe Ginny tout en avançant, telle une diablesse tentatrice. Elle finit par être collée contre Ginny et murmure près de sa bouche d'un ton mauvais :

- Toi aussi, t'as envie de me baiser, Ginny ?

La plus jeune déglutit. Les larmes brûlent ses yeux, la situation lui échappe complètement. Une forte odeur d'alcool émane de l'esclave qui souffle contre sa bouche. Rachel attrape Ginny par les hanches.

- Te gêne pas ! C'est gratuit ! En plus, je l'ai jamais fais avec une _sorcière_ !

- Tu… tu es ivre, Rachel… lâche Ginny, désespérée.

- Je sais ! Et heureusement pour toi, sinon je pourrais jamais faire ça ! T'es mignonne, mais j'suis pas une gouine.

Rachel rie, prise d'une crise de folie. Ginny ne comprend pas de quoi Rachel parle, mais vu son ton, ça a l'air négatif _(Nda : elles vivent dans un monde homophobe, je précise que ce n'est pas du tout mon point de vue ; ceux qui ont lu mon profil le savent bien.) _Elle baisse la tête.

- Je te trouve juste jolie… C'est tout… Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Et si je refuse, vous allez m'en donner l'ordre ?! Votre Altesse !

- Arrête Rachel… gémit Ginny qui ne sait plus quoi faire. Tu sais bien que je te donnerais jamais d'ordre.

- Alors sois pas timide, Gin ! Je sais que c'est ce que tu veux !

Ginny déglutit alors que Rachel prend sa main et la presse entre ses jambes humides de désir. Ses yeux s'agrandissent d'effrois. Elle ne peut plus parler ni même bouger. Elle est paralysée par la terreur.

- Et j'ai envie d'innover ! murmure Rachel d'une voix chaude et rauque. Je veux bien être gouine pour ce soir ! Ca me changera de tes frères.

La main de Ginny reste parfaitement immobile, tremblante. Jamais elle n'a été autant perturbée. Sa respiration est erratique, celle de Rachel aussi. Ginny sent malgré elle son corps plein d'hormones réagir. Elle a honte, elle se sent mal. Rachel commence à se frotter contre sa main, lascive, impatiente.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends ! s'agace-t-elle d'une voix suppliante. Merde ! Fais-le ! FAIS-LE GINNY !

Ginny panique. Elle ne comprend pas ce que Rachel attend d'elle. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, la jeune esclave s'empale d'elle-même sur les doigts tremblants de Ginny en gémissant de plaisir. Ginny ne bouge plus du tout, elle observe, tétanisée, la plus âgée se mouvoir sensuellement contre elle en gémissant, puis baisse ses yeux grands ouverts vers sa main. Rachel rouvre les yeux pour fixer ses prunelles noires de désir dans celles terrifiées de Ginny. Elle a un sourire carnassier et se penche pour l'embrasser. Ginny ferme les yeux et laisse Rachel lui donner son premier baiser. Rachel continue de se frotter contre elle encore un moment. Ginny n'entend plus que ses soupirs. Ses oreilles bourdonnent, elle fonctionne au ralenti. Elle ne sait pas si elle doit partir en courant ou rester.

- Alors, c'est comment de baiser la moldue ? fait-elle, mauvaise contre ses lèvres.

Ginny ne répond rien. Rachel lâche sa main, elle retombe le long du corps de la plus jeune. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Rachel profite de la cuisse malencontreusement insinuée entre les siennes pour se frotter à nouveau. Elle passe ses mains sous la chemise de Ginny pour toucher sa peau et serrer ses hanches. Elle l'embrasse avec force tout en gémissant sous le plaisir qu'elle se donne seule, contre la cuisse de Ginny.

Cela aurait pu durer encore longtemps si une exclamation indignée ne les avait pas sorties de leur torpeur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Elles se détachent. Arthur Weasley se tient à l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux révulsés. Ils remontent le long de leurs corps et s'attardent sur les larmes séchées qui subsistent sur les joues de sa fille. Malgré l'alcool, Rachel réalise qu'elle s'est mise dans le pétrin.

X

Elle ouvre les yeux, assaillie par un horrible mal de tête. La mémoire floue, elle regarde le plafond en bois au-dessus d'elle.

_- Lle yulnad ta (Tu devrais boire ça)_, fait une voix près d'elle.

Rachel tourne la tête. Doni vient de poser un verre à côté de la paillasse. Rachel fronce les sourcils et essaye d'y voir plus clair. Elle est complètement embrouillée.

_- Doni ?_

_- Lle onelye alta gorga tella're ! (Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur hier)_

_- Gorga ?... (Peur)_

- Je savais que j'aurais dû rester avec toi ! Alala… Bois ça.

Rachel déglutit. Sa bouche est sèche et pâteuse. Un arrière goût de xérès lui donne la nausée.

Xérès ?...

Alcool ?...

Ivre…

Fred…

Ginny…

- Oh non ! soupire Rachel en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Tu retrouves la mémoire ? fait Doni.

- Doni… Est-ce que, _par hasard_, j'aurais eu un comportement… inadapté… hier soir ?

- Lorsque tu as témoigné toute ton affection à _Ginnymin_ ?!

Rachel ouvre la bouche d'effroi. _Tous_ les détails lui reviennent en mémoire.

- Comment est-elle ?

- Elle va bien.

- Je veux dire, je l'ai pas ?...

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle va bien.

Rachel n'est pas rassurée pour autant. Elle revoit le visage de la petite sorcière.

- Oh Merlin ! J'ai violé la fille de mon Maître !

Doni s'esclaffe.

- Mais non, Rachel ! Tu lui as fait un peu peur, mais Ginny va très bien ! Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. On peut dire que tu as l'alcool mauvais. Dévastateur même. Sois gentille, évite de boire à l'avenir !

Elle se revoit se frottant contre la cuisse dénudée de l'adolescente et a honte. Terriblement honte.

- Oh mon Dieu… Le Maître…

- est très en colère, ça oui. Heureusement que la Dame a pris ta défense.

- Ah bon ?

- Hum, hum.

**Quelques heures auparavant**

- C'EST PARFAITEMENT INADMISSIBLE ! JE REFUSE DE LAISSER DE TELLE… _CREATURE_ VIVRE SOUS MON TOIT !

- Arthur…

- UNE DEVERGONDEE ! UNE PETITE PUTAIN QUI AMENE LE VICE DANS LE CORPS DE NOTRE FILLE !

- Arthur…

- JE SAVAIS QU'ON AURAIT DU LA VENDRE AVEC SA MERE ! ELLE A CORROMPU MES GARCONS ET VIOLE MA FILLE !

- Charlie n'a pas eu besoin de Rachel pour être corrompu !

- Comment peux-tu être aussi calme, Molly ?

- Que faudrait-il que je fasse ? Pleurer ? Maudire tous les Dieux de la création ? Ginny est en parfaite santé, c'est l'essentiel !

La moustache d'Arthur se hérisse.

- EN PARFAITE SANTE ? ELLE A ETE AGRESSEE PAR CETTE MOLDUE !

- Premièrement, Ginevra est, certes, un peu choquée, mais parfaitement _intacte_. Et deuxièmement, Rachel venait d'apprendre la mort de Silba et avait un litre de xérès dans le sang, elle était ivre, à la limite du coma éthylique. La situation est facilement explicable.

Arthur s'offusque :

- La situation est grave et scandaleuse !

- Elle aurait été bien plus grave si Rachel avait eu un pénis, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Alors cesse tes jérémiades inutiles, _ta fille_ va très bien. C'est la première fois que sa santé te préoccupe, d'ailleurs ! Tu avais l'air beaucoup moins soucieux lorsque tu l'as mise dans ce centre !

Arthur ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge. Molly prend la bouteille de vin posée sur la coiffeuse et sort de la chambre.

X

Ce qui s'est passé entre Rachel et Ginny a fait le tour. Le rapport est simple : Rachel est une dangereuse nymphomane amorale, Ginny est la victime de la dangereuse nymphomane amorale. La mort de sa mère et son adolescence difficile sont laissés pour contre. Elle était ivre. Ca l'a sauvée. Son comportement est en parti justifié. Les jumeaux ont boudé de ne pas avoir pu assister au « spectacle » qui devait être « bien chaud » d'après George. Rachel a fait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Percy a été véritablement scandalisé, Ron s'est contenté de glousser. Les retrouvailles entre les deux jeunes filles se sont faîtes dans la gêne où chacune s'est excusée. Rachel n'a plus su où se mettre, revoyant sans cesse son corps nu et enfiévré contre celui terrorisé de Ginny, réentendant ses mots cruels. Elle a eu honte pendant très longtemps. Ginny a essayé de la rassurer, arguant que ce n'était pas grave, qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Et dire que tout cela a commencé à cause d'un malheureux regard mal interprété… Rachel s'est sentie particulièrement mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée seule avec George. Le silence pesant a donné à la jeune fille le sentiment d'être encore plus coupable. Elle n'a pas pu empêcher les excuses qui sont sorties de sa bouche :

- Maître, je suis vraiment désolée pour votre soeur. Je ne voulais pas faire ça, je vous jure.

George hausse les sourcils.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je n'avais nulle intention de te réprimander. On ne répond plus de soi lorsque l'on est ivre.

Le silence se réinstalle quelques minutes. Puis George reprend :

- Et puis, je suis content que Ginny ait été le témoin de ta petite crise...

Rachel se tourne vers, surprise. Les joues de George s'empourprent, il baisse les yeux.

- Disons que, c'était mieux pour toi de te frotter contre _Ginny_... Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se serait passé si je t'avais suivie et que tu te sois frotée nue contre moi !

Rachel rie gentiment, gênée.

- Il y aurait eu un malheur... conclut-il

- Ca, j'ai l'habitude... marmonne Rachel. C'est rien du tout pour moi !

- Mais _pour moi_, ça aurait été grave. Je m'en serais terriblement voulu.

Rachel lui sourit.

- Vous êtes tellement différent des autres sorciers. Vous êtes le seul à ne voir en moi que Rachel, pour tous les autres, je suis la _melisse_.

- Même Percy ?! s'étonne George, pourtant persuadé de l'asexualité de son frère.

- Non ! Mais il me regarde comme si j'étais une fiente de hibou qu'il faut nettoyer. Ron m'observe avec toute la curiosité du puceau qui rêve de se faire dépuceler. Fred... Je ne sais pas vraiment pour Fred... Disons que depuis le départ de Charlie, je suis devenue _sa melisse_... Mais vous... Il n'y aucune lubricité dans votre regard. J'ai même l'impression que je ne vous fais aucun effet.

George machônne l'intérieur de ses joues.

- Je suis un ado de seize ans bourré d'hormones, et toi une fille absolument superbe et désirable. Alors, si, tu me fais de l'effet, je ne vais pas te mentir. Mais, tu es aussi ma Tinette, ma petite soeur de coeur, et ça, ça prend le dessus sur le reste. C'est sûr que si tu venais volontairement vers moi, je ne dirais probablement pas non (et c'est pour ça que je te dis qu'hier tu as de la chance de tomber sur Ginny) mais je ne prendrais jamais cette initiative par moi-même. Jamais.

Rachel lui sourit. George passe un bras sur ses épaules et l'embrasse chastement sur la tempe.

Si Molly est rapidement passée outre toute cette histoire, Arthur, lui, n'a pu se résoudre a oublier ; encore moins à pardonner. Ginny est sa seule fille. Il sera déjà difficile de la marier convenablement vu son caractère, alors si en plus on apprenait qu'elle avait une liaison secrète avec _une_ esclave… Bonjour la réputation de sa famille ! Et puis il est hanté. Il revoit sans cesse sa fille et _l'autre_. La main de Ginny sur la peau nue de _l'autre_, dans le corps de _l'autre_. _Son_ corps cambré et luisant. _Son _bassin aller d'avant en arrière sur la cuisse de Ginny. Leurs bouches collées. Agacé, il bouge sa moustache. Rachel est un fléau. Un dangereux succube dont il faut se débarrasser. Et vite.

La chance lui sourit un 13 Juillet. Alors que les jumeaux sont partis quelques jours chez Lee, un ami d'Arthur, vendeur sur les marchés, lui rend visite. Les deux hommes discutent de tout, de rien. Arrive alors le sujet des affaires. L'homme, du nom de Benjamin, se plaint du manque d'effectifs sur les marchés ces derniers temps, les sorciers ne se séparent plus de leurs esclaves, avec la guerre qui gronde, ils ont peur. Arthur saute sur l'occasion : il peut enfin nettoyer sa maison de cette incontrôlable diablesse, ramener Fred à la raison, et protéger Ginny.

- Si vous voulez, je peux vous aider à remplir votre cargaison, fait-il innocemment.

- Vraiment ?

- J'ai deux trois esclaves en trop… La maison est grande, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de moldus.

L'homme accepte, trop heureux de sa chance. Des esclaves qui viennent du Manoir Weasley ! Ca, c'est une aubaine !

Il suit Arthur au quartier. Le Maître fait signe à Jaquier, son homme de main, de rassembler tous les esclaves.

- Prenez-en deux ou trois !

Comprenant qu'il s'agit d'une vente (ou du moins une forme de donation), les moldus commencent à paniquer. Benjamin en choisi deux, deux hommes costauds, bons pour les travaux manuels. Au moment où il fini de signer les tracts, Arthur s'approche de Rachel, dont les longs cheveux d'ébène volent dans le vent. Elle regarde son Maître avec haine et défi. Arthur a un sourire mauvais. Il tend une main et effleure les longues mèches noires.

- Prenez donc celle-ci, vous me débarrasserez !

La respiration de Rachel s'accélère. Miriel, Hugo, Doni et Ginny n'en croient pas leurs oreilles : Arthur ne peut pas faire ça ?! Il ne peut pas _donner_ _Rachel_ ? Benjamin s'approche et observe le visage et le décolleté de la jeune fille d'un air appréciateur.

- Il paraît qu'elle a quelques talents, reprend Arthur. Pour ceux qui aiment les moldus bien sûr. Il faudra juste que le prochain propriétaire fasse attention à sa fille, s'il en a une…

Ginny bondit.

- PAPA, NON !

Benjamin sourit. Une _melisse_ ! Il a vraiment de la chance ! On peut monter le prix très haut pour ce genre de lot.

Rachel comprend que ce n'est pas un jeu. Paniquée, elle s'élance. Arthur fait signe à Jaquier. Il la rattrape rapidement et la prend par la taille. Rachel se débat, elle ne veut pas quitter cette maison. Elle ne veut pas être séparée de Doni, Miriel, Hugo, Cerene, Ginny et ses jumeaux.

- Ah oui ! fait Arthur. Cette fille est une vraie tigresse !

- C'est pas un problème ! C'est même mieux pour le prix, les moldues rebelles ça excite pas mal de sorciers !

Arthur renifle dédaigneusement. Rachel est portée jusqu'à la charrette.

_- Doni, quena Fred (préviens Fred). Quena Fred a' san amin (Dis à Fred de venir me chercher)._

Doni acquiesce, les joues inondées de larmes. Les autres pleurent aussi. Ginny n'arrive pas croire que la jeune fille est donnée à cause de ce qui s'est passé entre elles; Rachel est donnée à cause d'elle. Finalement, elle aurait dû en profiter, ce soir-là. A l'entrée du chemin, Molly observe, atterrée, l'enlèvement de l'adolescente. Elle aurait pu faire quelque chose si elle avait eu un minimum de pouvoir. Mais Rachel est à Arthur, Molly est impuissante. Elle aura au moins aider la jeune fille jusqu'au bout, à sa façon… Toutefois, elle n'est pas inquiète, lorsque les jumeaux apprendront ça, lorsque _Fred_ l'apprendra, ils feront des pieds et des mains pour la récupérer. On ne sépare pas Fred et Rachel… Jamais...

X

Il fait nuit, Rachel est recroquevillée à l'intérieur de la charrette, les mains autour de ses genoux. Elle est brinquebalée par la charrette qui avance sur la route inégale. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle a peur.

Demain, elle sera sur l'estrade pour être vendue aux enchères…

* * *

**Les choses se corsent pour Rachel ! La pauvre, vendue aux enchères, elle est pas au bout de ses surprises ! Je précise aussi que Ginny ne sera pas un personnage gay. Elle est pas lesbienne, elle a juste le béguin pour Rachel ! Elle a treize ans, ça arrive souvent à cet âge-là, allez pas vous montez le bourrichon ! Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu trop sexuel, j'en sais rien. Dîtes-moi si quelque chose vous choque là-dedans. Bref, sinon le chapitre 20 sera donc consacré au séjour de Rachel sur le marché aux esclaves !**

**A plus !**


	20. Le nouveau Maître part 1

**Nouveau chapitre. Encore désolée pour le temps d'attente (pour celles qui ont attendu (ceux s'il y en a)) j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire en ce moment.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.**

**Biz, Myley.**

**PS : pour celles (ceux) qui lisent "Toute notre éternité", le chapitre est en cours d'écriture. Il met plus de temps que prévu, certes, mais la fic n'est pas abandonnée !  
**

**

* * *

**

Un chant d'oiseau brise le silence de la nuit. Rachel ouvre péniblement les yeux, le dos douloureux, les membres engourdis. Elle regarde autour d'elle sans réellement comprendre où elle est ni ce qui se passe. Petit à petit, sa mémoire se remet à jour. Elle est dans une charrette en bois, assise, les genoux contre la poitrine. Prête à être vendue.

La bile remonte soudainement le long de sa trachée, mais rien ne sort. Elle tourne la tête pour regarder le paysage, visible par l'ouverture cylindrique du chapiteau blanc cassé de la charrette. Il fait jour. Le ciel est teinté de rose et de couleurs pastels. Une très belle aurore pour un jour cauchemardesque. Autour d'elle, il y a d'autres esclaves, dont les deux hommes donnés par Arthur. Personne ne parle. C'est un silence de mort. La terreur règne en Maître dans le petit espace nauséabond.

Des bruits de pas interpellent les moldus. Un homme brun d'une trentaine d'année, souffrant d'une légère proéminence de la mâchoire, s'avance vers un petit groupe de trois esclaves. Il se racle la gorge et défait d'un air distrait la corde qui les retient tous les trois. D'un mouvement de baguette, il les immobilise et les fait léviter hors de la charrette. A l'extérieur, on entend comme un entre choc de morceaux de bois. Rachel tremblote. Elle appelle silencieusement Fred et espère à chaque seconde qu'il apparaisse pour venir la sauver. Mais ni Fred ni George n'apparaissent. Ses prières demeurent sans réponse.

Les esclaves sont par deux ou trois lévités vers l'extérieur, sur l'estrade de la vente. Les frissons s'accentuent. De temps à autre, elle entend des éclats de voix, un homme ordonnant à un autre de placer untel ici ou là. Il y a comme un marteau qui frappe sur des clous et du bois. Rachel ne contrôle plus le mouvement de ses muscles qui dansent tout seul d'effroi. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il ne reste plus qu'elle, l'homme à la mâchoire s'approche et se penche en attrapant une mèche de cheveux.

- ET QU'EST-CE QU'ON FAIT DE LA DERNIÈRE, BEN ? hurle-t-il.

Benjamin passe la toile de lin et renifle.

- On la laisse pour la fin de matinée.

- T'es vraiment une très jolie fille ! murmure l'associé à Rachel.

- A cette heure-là y'a tous les sorciers riches qui débarquent, continue Benjamin.

L'associé a une moue déçue et caresse les cheveux de Rachel qui tente d'échapper à sa poigne en se collant à la paroi de bois.

- T'es sûr que tu veux la vendre ? On pourrait la garder ! C'est une _melisse_ quand même ! Ca se trouve pas à disposition tous les jours ça !

- Raison de plus pour attendre la fin de matinée. Les _melisses,_ c'est bon pour les affaires. Je peux la vendre à un très bon prix.

La mâchoire se rapproche et scrute les yeux céruléens de la jeune fille.

- Mais pour le moment elle est pas encore vendue ! dit-il d'un ton sans équivoque.

Rachel soupire intérieurement. Elle n'a même pas changé de demeure que ça recommence ! Et après on sort que les moldues sont sales et impures ! Voilà un argument des plus crédibles ! Le sorcier se penche pour l'embrasser, mais au moment où ses lèvres s'apprêtent à rencontrer les siennes, une main attrape sa robe et le tire en arrière par le colet.

- On ne touche pas à la marchandise. Tu vas me l'abîmer et elle va perdre en valeur. Et de la valeur en moins, c'est du profit de perdu.

Le trentenaire boude. Il est visiblement déçu et irrité.

- Pff ! Elle l'a perdu depuis longtemps, sa valeur ! fait-il en posant ses mains sur ses genoux pliés.

Rachel lui crache dessus. Le sorcier essuie sa joue d'un air revêche et la gifle.

- Petite pute !

Il l'attrape par la taille pour l'allonger de force sur le sol mais Ben lui assène un énorme coup de journal sur la tête.

- J'AI DIS PAS TOUCHE ! RETOURNE A L'ETALLAGE AU LIEU DE TE COMPORTER COMME LE PIRE DES PRIMATES !

Il soupire mais obéit. Benjamin n'accorde pas le moindre regard à Rachel qui se recroqueville sur elle-même, de grosses gouttes de sueur froide trempant ses cheveux. Jamais, de toute sa vie, elle n'a eu aussi peur.

Un brouhaha assourdissant de voix et bruit en tout genre retenti du dehors. Les rayons du soleil ne passent qu'à moitié sous la voûte de tissu et laissent Rachel dans une semi obscurité. Les ventes ont commencé. On entend les sorciers énoncer des prix puis annoncer des « Adjugé » d'une voix claironnante. Les prix vont de 950 Gallions pour un petit garçon à 2000 pour un homme. Les heures passent. Trois heures et demie à attendre, assise sur du bois dure, les genoux pliés entourés de ses mains pour un peu de réconfort. Maigre réconfort. Le temps semble s'écouler dans un insupportable flou d'angoisse. Fred n'est pas là. Elle est seule. Elle ne le reverra jamais. Les souvenirs défilent dans sa tête alors qu'au dehors les ventes touchent à leur fin pour amener la sienne.

_La première fois que Fred lui a dit « Je t'aime »._

_Tous ces moments de complicité et d'amitié._

_La première fois que Fred l'a touchée._

_Les blagues qu'ils faisaient à trois pour emmerder le monde._

_Le sourire de Fred._

_Son rire._

_Sa voix._

_Elle ne le reverra jamais_.

Et la famille dans laquelle elle ira, à quoi ressemblera-t-elle ? Seront-ils méchants avec elle ? Justes ? Aura-t-elle le même type de vie que chez les Weasley ?

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'entend pas Benjamin passer sous la voûte et la faire se lever. Rachel tente de se débattre mais il la calme d'un sortilège d'immobilité.

- On est une gentille petite fille ! fait-il d'un ton menaçant.

La peur l'étouffe, la serre à la gorge. Elle est portée hors de la charrette sur une grande estrade en bois ; une estrade qui ressemble plus à un échafaud qu'à un lieu de vente.

_« C'est un échafaud. C'est__ ton échafaud, ma grande »_

Elle n'est pas encore visible au public. Avant de la présenter, Benjamin règle les derniers petits détails. Il ouvre son chemisier et déchire sa jupe à l'aide de sa baguette.

- Faut mettre tes atouts en valeur, ma belle ! justifie-t-il.

Rachel a envie de lui cracher à la figure. Elle le dévisage avec haine et mépris. Un morceau de viande, voilà ce qu'il va vendre. La bile remonte à nouveau dans sa gorge. Benjamin s'adresse à l'assemblée de sorciers :

- MESSIEURS ! J'AI AUJOURD'HUI UN LOT UN PEU PARTICULIER, SPÉCIALEMENT POUR VOUS.

Il la prend par le bras et la brandit à ses côtés. Rachel a la tête tournée, les yeux fermés, elle ne veut voir personne.

- UNE _MELISSE_ !

Comme elle s'y attendait, les murmures fusent. Les hommes ont des commentaires appréciateurs, les femmes semblent très, très mécontentes _(Nda : à part celles qui les aiment aussi. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire)_. Typique. Rachel a une grimace de dégoût à l'entente de _certains_ commentaires particulièrement obscènes.

_« Si Fred vous entendait parler de moi ainsi, vous auriez droit un joli pain en pleine figure… »_

Un peu à l'écart de la foule, Katie Bell, qui faisait ses courses avec ses parents, s'arrête devant l'estrade, incrédule.

- Hé ! Mais je la connais ! C'est la moldue à Fred ! Que fait-elle ici ?

Interloquée, elle observe la scène sans cligner. Sa remarque a attiré l'attention d'un autre homme qui en a lâché son sac de livres, tout aussi interloqué.

Ben continue. Il faut maintenant vendre les mérites du produits. Le moment le plus humiliant de la vie d'un esclave, selon sa mère.

- NE VOUS FIEZ PAS A SON JEUNE AGE, CETTE JOLIE MOLDUE A DÉJÀ FAIT SES PREUVES DE NOMBREUSES FOIS ! PAS TRÈS DOCILE D'APRES SON ANCIEN MAITRE, mais je compte sur vous là-dessus _(rires gutturaux). _ELLE N'A NI MALADIE, NI INFECTIONS. PAS DE POUX, ELLE N'A JAMAIS ENFANTE, BELLE DENTITION, UNE PEAU DOUCE ET SOUPLE, UN CORPS SPÉCIALEMENT DESSINE POUR SATISFAIRE LE PLUS FOU DES FANTASMES MASCULINS _(rires gutturaux à nouveau). _

- C'est répugnant, murmure Katie en hochant la tête. Vraiment répugnant.

Au fur et à mesure de sa petite présentation profondément macho et humiliante à souhait, il a descendu ses mains sur chacune de ses courbes pour mieux faire correspondre la publicité et le produit. L'annonce a été claire : Rachel n'est pas vendue pour faire de la couture. Elle regarde son _vendeur_ avec une envie folle de lui arracher les oreilles, ou les yeux, ou les deux. D'un geste discret, elle lui écrase le pied. Il grogne mais ne fait rien ; la frapper devant tout le monde ne serait pas bon pour les affaires et Rachel le sait bien. Aussi écrase-t-elle son pied avec plus de passion encore.

La petite plaidoirie de Ben a eu l'effet escompté : les sorciers sont tous en effervescence _(Nda : pff, pas compliqué…)_ et les sorcières rêvent d'étrangler ce présentateur de pacotille qui va encore amener un élément de discorde à l'intérieur de leurs couples. Une _melisse_ ! Et puis quoi encore ? Les enchères commencent à la seconde où Ben a annoncé le prix de base.

- J'EN DONNE 4500 !

- ET MOI 5800 !

- 6000 !

- 6500 !

- 8850 !

- 9200 !

- 9400 !

- 9800 !

- 9950 !

- 11500 !

Rachel regarde tour à tour les sorciers annoncer leur offre. Des gros, des gueules tordues, des chauves, des vieux, des moches… Ses yeux sont humides d'angoisse. Mon Dieu, où est Fred ? Elle l'appelle, désespérée, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lui répondra pas.

- J'EN DONNE 13 000 !

- ET MOI 14 000 !

Rachel roule des yeux. Cela risque de durer longtemps. Les minutes passent et les sorciers tentent toujours de donner la meilleure offre. Rachel est estomaquée de voir avec quelle fougue les sorciers se battent pour l'avoir. Pas que ça la rende heureuse, mais ça flatte l'ego.

- 28 000 !

- 28 200 !

- 28 300 !

- J'OFFRE 35 000 !

Rachel porte son regard vers l'homme qui vient d'annoncer ce nombre assez impressionnant. Son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge : Clovis Eston, le gros porc de la réception. Elle espère de toutes ses forces qu'une main charitable se lève pour proposer autre chose.

- 35 000, UNE FOIS, annonce Benjamin, voyant que plus personne ne propose.

Rachel continue ses prières. Tout, mais pas Clovis Eston. Rien que de le voir, elle a envie de vomir. Son ventre bedonnant, tellement qu'on dirait qu'il attend des triplés, son crâne dégarni, son horrible moustache qui lui prend la moitié du visage… Ah non ! Même un troll a plus de charme que lui ! Ah Merlin ! Où est Charlie ? Et Fred ? La panique la rend intérieurement hystérique. Elle est tellement angoissée qu'elle ne peut pas faire le moindre mouvement. C'est comme si une bestiole lui dévorait les entrailles.

- Non, gémit-elle. Non, non, non.

- 35 000, DEUX FOIS.

Le temps semble s'être arrêté. Merde ! Elle vaut quand même plus que ça ! Pourquoi plus personne ne dit rien ?! Ils ne vont tout de même pas la laisser partir avec cette horreur ? N'ont-ils pas écouté ce que ce connard de Benjamin a dit ?

- 35 000, TROIS FOIS.

Silence. Personne ne dit rien. Des « non » continuent à se former sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, accompagnés parfois de « Fred » plaintifs. Eston sourit triomphalement, il va enfin l'avoir sa petite moldue ! Rachel scrute les alentours afin de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait mettre fin à ce cauchemar. La cravate de Ben semble plutôt pas mal, quoiqu'un peu trop petite pour se pendre efficacement.

Benjamin insiste. Aucune réponse. Il capitule, tout de même satisfait de ce prix.

- BIEN ! ADJUG…

Alors qu'un torrent de terreur et de désespoir se déchaîne en elle, une voix retentie du fond de la foule et coupe Benjamin en plein milieu de sa phrase :

- J'EN DONNE 50 000.

Le silence qui s'était déjà partiellement installé avec Eston, finit de prendre définitivement place. Cinquante mille Gallions. Aucun sorcier ne peut mettre une telle somme. C'est absolument mirobolant. La partie est finie. Plus personne ne peut aller plus loin. Eston a l'air très mécontent. Dire qu'il était à deux doigts de l'avoir, sa jolie petite moldue. Rachel cherche des yeux son sauveur. Un mince sourire étire ses lèvres à sa vue.

Benjamin, pris de court par ce chiffre, annonce d'une voix sourde :

- ADJUGE A MONSIEUR MALEFOY.

Lucius Malefoy, droit et fière, adresse un mouvement de tête au vendeur… ou peut-être à Rachel… Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne peut le dire. Il se retourne dans un froissement de cape pour aller régler son achat.

X

Rachel regarde autour d'elle. Elle est assise sur une petite paillasse, semblable à celle qu'elle avait chez les Weasley, depuis environ une heure, au milieu du Quartier des Esclaves. Les murs sont couverts de terre séchée, le sol est en terre également. Une odeur d'humidité flotte dans l'air. Le toit en chaume filtre les rayons du soleil, donnant à l'intérieur la luminosité d'une vieille maison Elle n'a pas décroché un mot. Malefoy l'y a amenée dans le silence. Il y a plusieurs esclaves avec elle qui s'affairent, jetant de temps à autre un regard curieux vers la « nouvelle ».

- Hum, hum, fait une voix au-dessus d'elle.

Elle relève la tête. Un jeune garçon brun, d'environ quinze/seize ans, la regarde et lui tend timidement un gobelet d'eau.

- Moi c'est Kerwen. Et toi ?

- Rachel, fait-elle d'une voix enrouée en prenant le gobelet qu'elle porte à ses lèvres.

Kerwen lui sourit et s'assied à ses côtés.

- Tu viens d'où ?

Rachel recrache une gorgée d'eau, prise au dépourvue par la question. C'est bien la seule question que personne ne lui avait jamais posée… Avant… Une boule se forme à nouveau dans sa gorge.

- Weasley.

Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrent de stupeur.

- Whoua ! Vraiment ? La famille du Ministre ?

Rachel acquiesce, mal à l'aise. Le regard admiratif du jeune homme ne l'aide pas.

- Tu y es restée longtemps ?

- J'y suis née !

- Whoua !

- Cela n'a rien de très glorieux, fait Rachel, toujours aussi gênée. Arthur Weasley n'est pas un homme particulièrement sympathique. Et la vie là-bas n'est – n'était – pas des plus facile.

Ses sourcils se froncent lorsqu'elle repense aux jumeaux, à Ginny, à Doni, Miriel, Hugo et Charlie. Il y a – avait – des fois où la vie là-bas était douce et légère. Sauf vers la fin.

- Tu y vivais avec ta famille ?

_- N'uma… Nanamin…_

- Jamais _Sindarin_ ! coupe brutalement Kerwen. Il ne faut _jamais_ parler _Beriath_ dans cette maison. Le Maître a des détecteurs magiques et s'il t'entend, ça ira très mal pour toi.

Rachel ouvre de grands yeux. Lucius Malefoy serait si sévère ? Diantre, elle aurait peut-être du partir avec Eston finalement…

- Oh… Pardon… Ma mère est morte et je n'ai pas connu mon père. Il a été vendu peu de temps avant ma naissance.

Kerwen regarde attentivement son visage.

- C'est joli tes yeux ! C'est la première fois que je vois une japonaise avec des yeux bleus !

- Chinoise. Ma mère était chinoise. Et mon père Polonais. D'où les yeux clairs…

Kerwen acquiesce. Ils restent silencieux un moment.

- En tout cas, Weasley ! Malefoy ! On peut dire que tu fais les grandes familles ! reprend Kerwen avec maladresse.

- A mon avis, susurre une voix près d'eux, elle fait plutôt les _grands lits_ !

Les joues de Rachel s'empourprent. Elle lève les yeux pour faire face à un jeune homme blond qui la regarde malicieusement.

-_ Melissssssssssssssse !_ siffle-t-il comme un serpent, un petit sourire en coin.

Kerwen le chasse avec agacement.

- Hikaru, vas t'occuper de tes affaires !

Ledit Hikaru éclate d'un petit rire et va rejoindre un autre garçon parfaitement identique, tout aussi hilare. Kerwen hoche la tête, désapprobateur.

- Ne fais pas attention à eux ! Hikaru et Kaoru _(Nda : oui je lis Host Club, et j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! ^^)_ sont certainement les jumeaux les plus insupportables de la Planète ! Mais ils ne sont pas méchants.

Les jumeaux leur envoient un clin d'œil avant de rire à nouveau. Leur attitude fait sourire Rachel ; ils ressemblent étrangement à Fred et George.

- Hum, j'en connais qui pourraient leur faire concurrence ! Crois-moi !

Kerwen lui sourit en fronçant les sourcils. Ils restent silencieux quelques secondes avant que le jeune esclave ne se remette à parler, hésitant.

- Alors… C'est vrai, tu es une… _melisse_ ?

- Il paraît, marmonne Rachel, agacée.

- Etrange !

- Pourquoi ? J'ai pas la tête de l'emploie ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu es la première _melisse_ que je vois.

Rachel est très étonnée. Kerwen se justifie :

- Il n'y en a pas ici. Je sais comment ça se passe dans les autres Maisons, mais pas ici. Le Maître ne le tolèrerait pas. Il ne trouve pas cela… très propre. Pour lui, les moldues vont avec les moldus, elles ne se mélangent pas avec les sorciers.

- Eh bien ! C'est la première fois que j'entends d'un sorcier qu'il se comporte en Sang Pur jusqu'au bout du pénis ! La plupart du temps, les théories d'impureté n'ont plus autant d'importance dès qu'il s'agit pour eux de s'envoyer en l'air !

Kerwen ouvre la bouche, choqué par ses propos. Rachel le regarde, amusée.

- Quoi ? Personne ne t'a dit pour notre _vulgarité_ légendaire ?! Je fais la pute moi, pas les beaux discours !

Kerwen continue de fixer Rachel, hébété. Jamais il n'a entendu une fille parler ainsi. Celle-ci se racle la gorge, et se reprend :

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire alors ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Qu'est-ce que tu sais faire ? demande-t-il honnêtement.

Le regard de Rachel est lourd de sous entendus.

- Faut vraiment que je le dise ?!

- Oh ! Non ! Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Mais tu as certainement… _d'autres_… compétences. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas qu'une _melisse_, ce n'est pas un métier !

- C'est plus complexe que ça en a l'air. Pour beaucoup de sorciers, une moldue qui couche avec l'un d'entre eux est une moldue susceptible de coucher avec tous. C'est l'effet boule de neige. Ta réputation change. Ton comportement change. Tu développes des "automatismes" qui ne trompent pas et du coup tu es repérée tout de suite. On est un peu comme des prostituées dont la seule rémunération est une assiette de raisins et, dans certains cas, le droit de dormir dans des draps propres. Et parfois, tu n'as rien du tout. A leurs yeux on est des « professionnelles » avec qui ils sont sûr de passer un bon moment. Ça te colle à la peau. C'est ton étiquette, ta race.

Kerwen, les jumeaux, et tous les autres esclaves, garçons comme filles, se regardent, hébétés et surtout très gênés.

- Je vois. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu vas faire ici alors !

- Peut-être a-t-il changé d'avis ?

- Oh non ! Ca, ça m'étonnerait ! Il a un réel mépris pour les sorciers qui couchent avec les moldues.

Il lui sourit d'un air embarrassé. Rachel lui rend son sourire gêné.

- Le Maître – enfin, _l'ancien_ Maître – a le même mépris. Mais il laisse ses fils libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent, même s'il désapprouve fortement. Surtout pour Charlie, grand consommateur de moldues ! S'en est presque pathologique.

- Et je suppose que tu as été la première ?

- Oh non ! Plutôt l'avant dernière. Mais j'étais sa favorite, ajoute-t-elle, de la tendresse dans la voix et le regard.

Kerwen fronce les sourcils.

- Amoureuse ?

- Non… Attachée. J'ai partagé tellement de choses avec lui. Je l'ai haïs pendant des années. Et petit à petit, cette haine a changé. Je me sentais en sécurité avec lui. Il savait calmer mes angoisses, et bizarrement, je me trouvais belle dans son regard. Il ne m'a jamais traitée avec irrespect, comme d'autres sorciers que j'ai connu et qui considèrent les filles comme moi comme des moins que rien.

Une nouvelle voix appelle la jeune fille. Elle tourne la tête vers une adolescente rousse qui lui annonce que le Maître la fait mander. Elle déglutit.

X

La fille qui est venue la chercher la mène dans une bâtisse à peu près aussi grande et luxueuse que celle des Weasley. Rachel a les jambes en coton et la bouche pâteuse. Elle reste debout devant la grande porte en chêne, incapable de lever son poing pour aller frapper le bois. Elle n'y arrive qu'au bout d'une minute de longues respirations. Une voix sèche lui intime d'entrer. Elle tourne la poignée, tremblante, et pousse la porte. Elle entre dans le large bureau en bois foncé dont les murs sont masqués par de hautes bibliothèques. Il y a un nombre impressionnant de portraits. Sans doutes les Malefoy de père en fils depuis la Grande Guerre. Les portrais la jaugent avec mépris. Elle leur lance un regard hautain et porte son attention sur son nouveau Maître. Habillé de longues robes noires, assis sur une chaise, une plume à la main, sa longue cape de cheveux blonds éparpillée sur ses épaules et son dos. Elle reste collée à la porte. Le Manoir Weasley lui manque. Elle veut rentrer chez elle. Lucius lui demande d'approcher comme si c'était une évidence. Elle fait quelques petits pas timides vers lui.

- Je vais être honnête, fait Lucius tout en classant des papiers, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais faire de toi. Cela fait trois bonnes heures que je me demande pourquoi je t'ai achetée.

- Et pourquoi m'avez-vous achetée ? demande Rachel, peu soucieuse de parler sans y avoir été invitée.

Lucius cligne des yeux et la regarde. Rachel se tasse un peu, consciente d'avoir parlé sans y avoir été invitée.

- Je ne sais pas, répond-t-il lentement sans la quitter des yeux. Piqué par la curiosité sans doute. Je n'ai pas réfléchis, j'ai agis sur un coup de tête. Il faut dire que j'étais si surpris de te voir sur cette estrade ! Fred semblait tellement attaché à toi ! Je me demande ce que tu as fais pour te retrouver dans une telle situation.

Rachel l'observe, méfiante.

- J'ai eu un comportement qui a déplu au Maître… Enfin, à l'ancien Maître.

- Je vois. Vu ton petit caractère cela n'a pas du être bien difficile… Tu m'intrigues. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de moldue comme toi auparavant. Peu d'esclaves auraient eu le cran de tenir tête à un sorcier comme tu l'as fait. Et te laisser partir avec cet idiot d'antiquaire aurait été un vrai gâchis.

Rachel hausse les sourcils.

- Tu dois être une moldue exceptionnelle pour avoir eu trois sorciers à ta botte.

- Je sais y faire avec les hommes, répond-t-elle d'un ton odieux.

Lucius la regarde en mâchonnant sa joue.

- Moui, ça je sais, oui. Talents qui te seront parfaitement inutiles dans cette maison.

Un frisson de dégoût lui parcours l'échine et n'échappe pas à Rachel qui fronce à nouveau les sourcils.

- Comme tu l'as certainement appris, il n'y a pas de… de _melisse_ ici. Je suis un Sang Pur et non un espèce de guignol incapable de contrôler ses pulsions.

Rachel hausse les sourcils, étonnée de la fougue avec laquelle il défend son statu. On sent le mépris dans sa voix.

- Alors qu'allez-vous faire de moi dans ce cas, Monseigneur ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu vas rester avec les tiens, ils te diront quoi faire.

On frappe à la porte. Lucius intime d'entrer. Un adolescent blond entre sans regarder devant lui. En remarquant Rachel, son cœur manque un battement.

- Draco, je te présente notre nouvelle venue, Rachel. Tu dois sûrement la connaître ?

Le garçon acquiesce en balbutiant maladroitement le mot « Weasley ». Rachel le regarde, perplexe : cet enfant aurait-il un problème de communication ? Une chose est sûre, il a l'air réellement paniqué et ses poumons semblent manquer d'air.

- Que vient-elle faire ici ? balbutie-t-il à nouveau.

_« Problème de communication. »_

Il regarde son père avec des yeux révulsés. Rachel se regarde dans le miroir d'en face. Est-elle si effrayante ?

- Arthur s'en est débarrassé. Je l'ai achetée ce matin sur le marché. Elle va rejoindre le Quartier.

Draco déglutit bruyamment.

- Et… C'est tout ?

- Que veux-tu qu'il y ait d'autre ?

Le père et le fils s'observent, l'un inquiet, l'autre perplexe et méfiant.

- Elle… Elle n'a pas de… mission particulière ?

Gros froncement de sourcils de la part de Lucius et Rachel.

- Non, pas que je sache, fait-il sèchement.

Le soupir de soulagement du jeune sorcier attise la méfiance du pater : qu'avait-il dans la tête ?

- Dehors Rachel, ordonne Lucius.

La jeune fille s'incline respectueusement et sort de la pièce, tout de même étonnée d'avoir eu ce genre de conversation avec son nouveau Maître.

***Au même moment, bien plus loin***

Des cris de joie remplissent le ciel ! Les tambours se mettent à raisonner, les gens à danser : les tribus du Nord sont enfin unifiées. La dernière tribu qu'il restait à conquérir est tombée quelques heures auparavant.

A l'aide d'une dague, un tonneau de vin est percé et des chopines se rassemblent sous la fontaine d'alcool pour en recueillir le liquide rouge. Tom attrape Bill par l'épaule.

- Mon ami ! Cette victoire, c'est la tienne ! Grâce à ton aide, nous sommes désormais suffisamment nombreux pour écraser ces monstres !

Il lève sa chopine devant ses hommes.

_- EN' BILL (A Bill) !_

_- EN' BILL !_

Bill sourit, gêné.

Tom est emporté dans la foule de danseurs. Bill l'accompagne d'un claquement de mains en riant. Ses yeux remarquent vite qu'Hermione n'est pas là. Il fronce les sourcils et délaisse les festivités. Il traverse le camp en passant derrière les tantes et s'enfonce dans la forêt noire. Il arrive dans une clairière claire, éclairée par la pleine lune, belle et lumineuse au dessus de la couronne d'arbres. Au centre, il y a des cibles en bois et des armes. Hermione, vêtue d'une longue tunique bleue claire, s'entraîne à l'arc avec rage. Elle touche sa cible, prend une autre flèche et tire, concentrée. Bill la regarde travailler pendant quelques minutes, soucieux de ne pas la déranger dans son art. Il soupire. Peut-être un peu trop fort.

- Ne restez pas dans l'ombre, vous pourriez attirer les loups.

Bill hausse les sourcils et fait quelques pas en avant. Hermione le regarde et sourit rapidement avant de se concentrer à nouveau. Une flèche siffle l'air pour aller toucher la cible, encore.

- Vous ne ratez jamais votre cible ?

- _Uma, yoko_ (s_i, parfois)_. _Nan' amin nausa niarte huan a' istari (mais j'imagine que les cibles sont des chiens de sorciers). Belate ! (Ca aide !)_

Bill acquiesce, gêné devant un tel élan de violence à l'égard de son peuple, à lui. Un moment passe où le seul bruit est celui des flèches frappant la cible.

_- Amin sinta mani lle merna um (Je sais ce que vous avez l'intention de faire)._

_- Merna ? (Intention ?)_

_- Eema ie' ta istar (La mission chez ce sorcier). Ta tampli holder (Ce vendeur de baguettes). Amin lastelle quen yassen Adar (Je vous ai entendu en parler avec mon père)._

Bill se racle la gorge. Hermione lance une nouvelle flèche et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

- Si vous pensez convaincre les miens de tenir une _baguette_, vous faîtes fausse route.

- Il le faudra pourtant. Nous ne pourrons mettre les Sang Pur à terre avec des flèches !

La flèche rate sa cible de trois rangées. Hermione baisse la tête, les yeux clos.

- Certains accepteront sans doute. Mais ce n'est pas mon cas. _Coia en amin, iloyo kola turie gurthe ontaromin (Moi vivante, jamais je ne tiendrai en main l'arme qui a tué mes parents)._

Bill soupire.

- Sans magie, il n'y a aucune chance de victoire.

- Il n'y aura aucune victoire, de toute façon. Nous ne gagnerons pas cette guerre.

Bill sent la colère monter en lui.

- Pourquoi vous battre, si vous n'y croyez pas ?

Hermione a un sourire énigmatique.

- Il faut bien se battre pour quelque chose.

Après un silence, elle reprend :

- Soyez réaliste. Même s'ils acceptent d'apprendre, avez-vous la moindre idée du temps qu'il faudra pour les mettre à niveau ? Ils n'ont même pas les bases ! A Hogwarts ils mettent sept ans minimum ! Sept ans ! Et ce sont des Sang Purs ! Nous sommes des _Ient_. Nous n'avons que la _moitié_ de leur sang, la _moitié_ de leur pouvoir. C'est peine perdue, et vous le savez.

Bill baisse la tête, elle a raison.

- J'y crois. Avec de l'entraînement, ils peuvent y arriver.

_- Adamin nae tayve (mon père avait raison). Lle alliade (Vous êtes un utopiste). _

Il rebrousse chemin. Hermione le regarde partir et tire une nouvelle flèche.

Il va rejoindre les fêtards, immédiatement accostés par deux moldues. Peu de temps après, alors que la musique et l'alcool bat son plein, Hermione est de retour au camp. Son père la réprimande de s'être éloignée, seule, alors que les Aurores fouillent les bois à la recherche de _ient_. Elle lui répond avec insolence et va pour rejoindre sa tente. Son chemin est coupé par la vue de Bill, très occupé avec les deux moldues. Elle fronce les sourcils, courroucée de voir un Sang Pur avec des _beriath_ et peut-être aussi un peu jalouse. Repoussant le deuxième sentiment, elle serre son carquois contre son épaule et se dirige vers sa tente dans un bruit sec. Bill tourne la tête pour voir la jeune fille disparaître sou le chapiteau de tissu. Son visage se tend quelques secondes, mais le baiser de l'une des deux femmes a tôt fait de lui faire oublier ses doutes.

X

Au Manoir Malefoy, la vie ressemble étrangement à celle menée chez les Weasley. Rachel a de quoi s'occuper, mais la mélancolie ne la quitte jamais. Sa famille lui manque. Fred lui manque. A-t-il appris qu'elle n'est plus chez eux ? Est-il toujours chez Lee ? L'a-t-il oubliée ? Tant de questions, sans aucune réponse. Kerwen, Hikaru et Kaoru constituent son nouveau cercle d'amis. Elle parle beaucoup avec eux, surtout avec Kerwen qui l'écoute, notamment sur sa condition de _melisse_ et ses moments d'angoisse et de dégoût. Ici, elle se sent bizarrement plus libre que chez les Weasley. Le fait qu'aucun sorcier ne lui tourne autour est comme un souffle d'air frais qu'elle n'espérait plus. Les jumeaux la drague, mais c'est plus pour plaisanter qu'autre chose. Lucius Malefoy n'est pas non plus un méchant bougre. Il est sévère, mais juste. Ses rapports avec lui sont plutôt bizarres, bien sûr, Malefoy ne la touche pas et n'a aucune allusion déplacée, mais encaisse régulièrement ses petits élans d'insolence sans rien dire alors qu'avec Arthur Weasley, elle aurait déjà reçu dix doloris.

Elle enfonce sa pioche dans la terre fraîche qu'elle retourne avec rage. Une tombe. Elle est entrain de creuser une tombe pour un esclave mort de la maladie du poumon. Comme sa mère. Les sorciers ne sont pas atteints par ce genre de maladie car il se protège par la magie. Les sorts autorisés sur les moldus ne sont que ceux de torture, de mort et autres petites choses sympathiques. La loi, et notamment le Code Moldu, interdisent formellement l'utilisation de sorts dits positifs sur un esclave. Voilà pourquoi un esclave malade est un esclave qui va mourir. Les potions de soin leur sont proscrites.

Sa lourde tâche terminée – Rachel n'a pas voulu assister à la mise en terre – elle marche distraitement dans le jardin. Les haies et fleurs ne sont pas aussi belles que chez les Weasley. Et puis ils n'ont ni Saule Pleure ni étang. Le visage de Rachel s'assombrit à nouveau.

_« Toi et moi, c'est pour la vie »._

Mensonge. Mensonge éhonté. Elle ne le reverra jamais. Plus jamais il ne l'embrassera. Plus jamais il ne la prendra dans ses bras. Plus jamais elle ne pourra caresser sa peau et sentir son odeur. C'est un véritable cauchemar. Tout cela ne peut pas être vrai. Elle repense à l'épisode avec Ginny, l'honteux épisode. Sa rencontre avec Angelina, _l'officielle_ de Fred. Elle aurait du la tuer quand elle en a eu l'occasion. Même devant George !

Sans s'en apercevoir, elle a marché jusqu'à la grange, perdue dans ses sombres pensées. Prise d'une grande envie de solitude, elle pousse la porte, persuadée d'y trouver le calme dont elle a besoin.

Mais ce n'est pas une grande étendue jaune qui l'attend derrière cette porte. Le coeur à l'arrêt, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux révulsés, elle voit, a à peine un mètre d'elle, le fils Malefoy culbuter violemment Kerwen, à quatre pattes, dans le foin. Le visage du jeune garçon est crispé par diverses grimaces. Au pourrait croire qu'il souffre mais à l'entente de ses gémissements et de ses râles, se serait plutôt l'inverse. Rachel met lentement une main devant sa bouche, profondément choquée. Elle reste immobile quelques secondes avant de tourner les talons, nauséeuse.

Elle marche rapidement hors de la grange, la main toujours devant la bouche, les yeux toujours exorbités.

- ATTENDS ! RACHEL ! ATTENDS !

Une main attrape brutalement son bras et la force à se retourner. Draco Malefoy lui fait face, les cheveux en bataille, le souffle court, l'air paniqué.

- Ne dis rien. Je t'en supplie. Ne dis rien.

Son ton et ses yeux, implorants, étonnent Rachel qui n'a pas l'habitude d'être suppliée par un sorcier (sauf dans certaines situations qui n'ont rien à voir avec un flagrant délit de ce genre).

- Si mon père l'apprend, il tuera Kerwen, et il me jettera dehors. Le déshonneur tombera sur ma famille. Je t'en prie. Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien.

Rachel, toujours en état de choc, acquiesce, comme un robot. Draco lui sourit timidement et souffle des remerciements.

X

Rachel n'a pas décroché un mot depuis l'incident. Elle n'arrive pas à chasser les images de ses yeux. Un raclement de gorge la sort de ses pensées. Elle tourne rapidement la tête, Kerwen l'observe, mal à l'aise. Il tente de lui parler, elle ne l'écoute pas, trop en colère.

- Tu t'es bien fichu de moi ! « Les _melisses_, ça n'existe pas ici ! » Et moi, entrain de te faire tout un cours sur notre statu ! Comme à l'ignorant que tu étais censé être ! Alors qu'en réalité, tu savais déjà tout ! Quand je pense à toutes ces fois où je me suis confiée à toi, et toi de me plaindre : « Ma pauvre Rachel, comme ça a du être difficile ! » Tu peux la garder ta condescendance, tu n'es pas mieux que moi ! A quatre pattes dans la paille, entrain de te faire enculer par un sorcier !

- Rachel… supplie Kerwen en ignorant sa vulgarité – en effet – légendaire.

- Lâche-moi tu me dégoûtes.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne te l'ai pas dis, ou parce que c'est un garçon ?

Rachel ne répond rien.

- C'est arrivé comme ça tu sais. Je suis quelqu'un de normal, j'aime les femmes, mais j'aime Draco. Et il s'avère que Draco est un garçon. Mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est un garçon que je l'aime.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui… Ca fait des années que ça dure, alors on finit par s'attacher. Tu as connu ça, non ? Moi aussi au début je l'ai haïs. Il me dégoûtait. D'autant plus que nous étions deux garçons, et pour moi, ce genre de chose, c'était réservé aux femmes. Les _melisses_, ce sont des filles. Etre _melisse_ quand on est un homme pour un autre homme, c'est la pire des humiliations. Crois-moi. Ca été bien plus dur pour moi, que pour toi. Parce que toi, les hommes t'attirent. Ce n'est pas mon cas.

- Vraiment ? crache Rachel, haineuse. Moi au moins, je ne fais pas dans la dérive…

- Et ce petit dérapage avec la fille de ton ancien Maître ? Dérapage qui t'a valu d'atterrir ici.

- J'étais ivre. Et puis, ça n'a rien à voir, tranche Rachel d'un ton sec en croisant ses bras.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'y a pas eu de pénétration ?

Les yeux de Rachel s'écarquillent momentanément. Kerwen parle très rarement avec des termes aussi crus. Elle déteint sur lui. Elle hoche rapidement la tête pour se reprendre.

- Parce que Ginny est restée habillée, elle, corrige-t-elle d'une voix hautaine et sèche. Et puis je n'étais pas consciente de ce que je faisais.

Kerwen l'observe calmement.

- Hum, hum. Je pense que tu es mal placée pour me faire une leçon d'intolérance… Qu'une sorcière réagisse ainsi, soit, c'est son éducation. Mais pas toi. En tant que moldue, tu es très mal placée pour nous juger. L'amour n'a ni sexe ni visage, Rachel.

Le silence s'installe quelques minutes. Rachel se rend compte qu'elle n'aurait pas dû réagir de cette façon. Elle a vraiment fait preuve d'intolérance.

- Des années que ça dure, hein ?! Il a seulement quatorze ans !

- Ah ! _Ca_, c'est tout nouveau, quelques semaines tout au plus. Avant c'était des baisers, des étreintes. Draco est quelqu'un de très tendre, de très doux.

- Oh oui ! C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air doux ! ironise la jeune fille.

Kerwen rit, gêné.

- C'est une impression que tu as. Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal.

Rachel se retourne, Draco la regarde timidement.

- Je ne dirai rien, Maître, jure-t-elle solennellement.

- Draco. Je m'appelle Draco.

Rachel fronce un peu les sourcils et lui sourit maladroitement en acquiescant. Il s'assoit à côté d'eux et embrasse tendrement la joue de Kerwen.

Au fil des jours, elle devient leur confidente, leur couverture. Le jeune esclave avait raison : Draco est un garçon adorable. Il dit qu'entre marginaux, il ne doit pas y avoir d'intolérance et que ses goûts bizarres ne lui permettent pas d'être raciste. Dans cette société, il est tout aussi paria qu'eux. Une forte amitié se développe petit à petit entre Draco et Rachel. L'adolescente sert d'alibi quant à la virilité du garçon : vu de l'extérieur, son père surtout, il s'intéresse enfin aux filles. Lucius n'est pas ravi qu'il s'agisse d'une moldue, mais au moins, il est rassuré : son fils est normal.

En réalité, ils sont amis, rien d'autre. Une amitié très ambiguë qui laisse parfois volontairement planer le doute. Il arrive même à Kerwen d'être perdu. Draco a avoué à Rachel que s'il avait eu si peur le premier jour, c'est parce qu'il craignait que son père l'ait engagée pour le soigner.

- Il ne sait rien, mais voit bien que je ne m'intéresse pas aux filles.

- Vous n'avez que quatorze ans. Peut-être cela changera-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas. Et je ne veux pas toucher quelqu'un d'autre que Kerwen.

Rachel baisse les yeux, on dirait elle et Fred. Draco remarque sa tristesse.

- Fred doit te manquer.

- Enormément, oui.

- Ron m'a dit que vous étiez très amoureux.

Rachel a un sourire triste.

- Maître Ronald le sait pour vous ? Votre… particularité…

- Oui. C'est le premier à qui je l'ai dis. Il dit que je vais changer, que ce n'est qu'un passage. Il est confiant. Plus que moi.

Ils baissent tous deux la tête. Draco rit discrètement. Un temps passe avant qu'il ne se lance.

- Rachel, j'aimerais essayer avec toi.

- Quoi ?

Les joues du garçons rosissent.

- Si tu ne veux pas, je ne force pas, mais juste voir si je peux le faire avec une fille. Je te trouve très jolie.

Ils se regardent. Elle acquiesce. Il sourit timidement et se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser…

…

Une demie heure plus tard, ils ont finit par abandonner. Ils n'ont rien pu faire, Draco est resté impuissant devant à ses courbes féminines.

Elle, allongée sur le dos, lui, sur une hanche à ses côtés, la tête dans une main, il effleure son ventre en soupirant.

- Tu es tout ce qu'un homme peut désirer. Mais tu ne me fais aucun effet. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne ressens rien. Ta beauté ne me fait rien.

Au contraire, il ne comprend vraiment pas comment on pourrait avoir envie de faire autre chose…

- J'avoue avoir fait tout ce que j'ai pu…

- Je sais. Ne t'en fais pas, le problème ne vient pas de toi. C'est moi qui suis anormal…

Moments de désespoir et de doutes que Rachel s'efforce de calmer comme elle peut.

- Ne dîtes pas ça. Chacun à sa propre normalité. Les vôtres trouvent _anormal_ de ne pas pouvoir faire de la magie. Et les miens trouvent _anormaux_ ceux qui en font ! Ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue !

- Parce que tu crois qu'il y a beaucoup de garçons comme moi qui ne désirent que des corps de garçons ? se lamente Draco.

Rachel reste silencieuse quelques secondes.

- Oui, ça doit sûrement exister. Ils se cachent c'est tout. Et puis, ce n'est pas si grave. Moi j'ai bien eu du désir pour Ginny. Bon d'accord, j'avais bu, mais je l'ai quand même désirée. Et je ne me sens pas spécialement anormale pour autant. Les humains sont tordus. Regardez les sorciers, ils chantent à tue-tête que les moldues sont sales mais nous chevauchent plus que leurs propres femmes ! Vous trouvez cela logique, vous ?

- Pas vraiment, non…

- Alors arrêtez de vous prendre la tête. Vous aimez Kerwen, il vous aime. Vous avez le même sexe ? Et alors on s'en fiche ! Vous ne faîtes de mal à personne !

Draco la regarde intensément et l'embrasse. Surprise, elle se laisse faire. Une simple pression de lèvres, et il se détache.

- Je comprends pourquoi Fred est tombé amoureux de toi, tu es un joyau, un joyau à l'état brut.

Elle l'observe, les joues rouges, puis sourit, gênée.

Depuis ce jour, elle est devenue sa Muse. Il voit en sa nudité le plus beau des tableaux. Il la regarde, l'embrasse, l'admire, caresse sa peau. Rien d'autre. Kerwen n'est pas vraiment jaloux, il est juste surpris de voir son _melar_ à ce point fasciné par une adolescente.

Lucius aussi.

X

Près d'un mois et demi que Rachel a quitté le Manoir Weasley pour le Manoir Malefoy. Près d'un mois et demi que Fred et George passent leur deuxième partie d'été chez Lee sans savoir que petite Tinette ne sera pas au rendez-vous à Noël. Près d'un mois et demi que l'ambiance au Quartier (chez les Weasley) est terne. Près d'un mois et demi que Ginny se tourne et se retourne dans son lit : demain c'est la rentrée, comment dire à Fred que Rachel n'est plus là sans provoquer une colère que personne ne pourra calmer ?

* * *

**Fin de la première partie. J'essayerai de me dépêcher d'écrire la deuxième. Je pense peut-être couper la fic en tomes. Trop peur de pondre un truc de 60 chapitres….. A votre avis, si après la deuxième partie je fais un tome 2, ça ira ? Parce que je sais combien ça peu être décourageant d'avoir 30 chapitres à lire ! Bon je verrai…**

**Allez, à plus les gens !**


	21. Le nouveau Maître part 2

**Nouveau chapitre ! C'est le plus long que j'ai écris ! 18 pages word ! Courage !**

**Et je le redis encore une fois : IL N'Y A PAS DE HARRY PARCE QU'IL NE PEUT PAS EXISTER VU QUE SA MERE N'EST PAS UNE SANG PURE ! Il faut lire les petites notes d'entête les enfants !**

**Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

Trois semaines ont passé. Ginny n'a toujours rien dis, incapable d'affronter la colère de son frère. Celui-ci envoie de temps en temps des lettres à sa belle ; sans savoir que le belle en question ne les lira jamais.

Attablés pour le petit déjeuner, les élèves mangent, discutent et attendent l'arrivée journalière du courrier. La huée de volatiles envahit brusquement la Grande Salle, jetant ça et là lettres et paquets à leurs destinataires. Fred lève la tête dans l'espoir fébrile de voir tomber une lettre... qui ne viendra pas. Déçu, il soupire discrètement. Le fait d'avoir "pris sa place" ne signifie pas forcément que Rachel ne peut plus répondre à ses lettres.

- Un problème ? murmure George en voyant l'air contrarié de son frère.

- Toujours pas de réponse. Cela fait maintenant trois semaines et cinq lettres ! Elle exagère ! Dans la prochaine lettre, rappelle-moi de lui dire que « répondre à son Maître » fait parti de ses obligations d'esclaves. Puisqu'elle ne fonctionne plus qu'aux ordres désormais...

George acquiesce, le visage crispé. Fred hoche la tête, sourit légèrement, et reporte son attention sur son bol de céréales. Face à eux, Ginny avale son lait, la gorge nouée.

A quelques mètres des Gryffondors, table des Serpentards, Draco Malefoy observe avec une moue gênée la déception de Fred Weasley. Il a eu des échos de Ronald avouant que son imbécile de frère aîné se morfondait de ne plus recevoir de lettres de la jeune fille, désormais sienne depuis quelques mois déjà. Il l'a laissée au Manoir, aux bons soins de Kerwen et des jumeaux. Il a pensé écrire une lettre « au nom » de Rachel pour essayer de remonter le moral du garçon, même d'un petit degré. Mais viendra obligatoirement le moment où Fred apprendra la vérité. La fausse lettre perdra ce jour-là toute sa valeur et toute sa crédibilité. Draco est d'ailleurs inquiet à ce sujet : comment Fred réagira-t-il lorsqu'il saura qu'elle vit désormais _chez lui_ ? Très mal assurément. Draco a même pensé qu'il essayerait peut-être de le tuer... Il déglutit et croise le regard de Ginny. Inutile de parler, ils se sont compris.

Deux semaines plus tard, il n'y a toujours aucune lettre de la part de Rachel. Véritablement excédé par son culot, Fred prend un parchemin en plein cours d'études juridiques et sort sa plume. Lee écarquille les yeux.

- Que fais-tu ? s'alarme-t-il.

- Je rappelle à cette idiote de moldue ses obligations, grince Fred.

George déglutit et jette un coup d'œil à Angelina, en binôme avec Katie, quelques tables plus loin.

- Fred, tente de raisonner George, sois raisonnable, tu ne peux décemment pas écrire _ici_ ! Le crapaud risque de ne pas apprécier.

- Cela m'est égal, j'en ai assez de me laisser marcher sur les pieds. Je pense avoir été suffisamment patient avec elle !

Fred trempe sa plume dans l'encre et commence à écrire rageusement. C'est sans compter sur Dolorès Ombrage, professeur et responsable du département des études Juridiques à Hogwarts, dont l'œil averti remarque immédiatement l'outrage.

- MONSIEUR WEASLEY !

Elle s'élance vers le fautif. Le bruit sec de ses talons hauts martèle le sol. Tous les élèves retiennent leur souffle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? susurre-t-elle en plissant ses petits yeux.

Fred ne répond rien, il laisse son regard concentré dans le vide devant lui, impassible. Ombrage a une exclamation outrée et lui arrache le parchemin des mains.

- UNE RETENUE MONSIEUR WEASLEY ! ET CENT POINTS DE MOINS A GRYFFONDOR ! VOTRE COMPORTEMENT EST INADMISSIBLE !

Elle retourne à son bureau, sur l'estrade, dans un froissement de chiffons roses. Les élèves fixent Fred, cette histoire risque d'avoir de lourdes conséquences. Certains, comme Lee, ne sont pas inquiets ; Fred est le fils d'Arthur Weasley, l'inquisiteur publique, lui-même grand ami avec Lucius Malefoy, directeur de l'école. Il n'a pas trop de soucis à se faire. Il ne s'en tirera sûrement qu'avec des lignes à copier.

Fred demeure muet et ignore les regards insistants posés sur lui. Il s'en fiche. Il se fiche de tout. Dans son esprit se forment déjà les mots qu'il crachera sur le papier. Rachel, de par son insolence, le force à user de son pouvoir. Soit, il en usera.

Le soir, après le dîner, Fred fait sa punition d'un air absent dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Comme Lee l'avait prévu, il n'a que des lignes à copier : trois cent. Petite punition, à ceci près que la plume avec laquelle il doit écrire se charge de faire "entrer" la leçon. Elle a déjà douloureusement drainé le sang de sa main qu'elle utilise comme encre. On peut très clairement lire, gravé dans sa peau : _« Je ne dois pas écrire mon courrier personnel en cours d'études Juridiques »_. Il souffre en silence, il ne sent même pas la douleur. Il s'en fiche. Il se fiche de tout.

Dans la Salle Commune, George profite de l'absence de son frère pour attraper un parchemin vierge et une plume. Il se met à l'écart et commence à écrire.

_« Rachel,_

_Fred est très en colère que tu ne fasses pas suite à ses lettres. Je te demande solennellement de lui répondre ou il va vraiment devenir méchant. Quelques mots, ce n'est pas grand chose, et cela calmera tout le monde. Lui en particulier. Écris-lui prestement._

_George. »_

Il relit deux fois sa lettre et l'enroule. Alors qu'il se lève pour aller en douce à la volière, il se retrouve face à sa sœur qui le regarde, le visage grave.

- Un problème Ginny ?

Elle secoue frénétiquement la tête. Il fronce les sourcils et fait un pas.

- Où vas-tu ? demande-t-elle brusquement.

- A la volière, je dois envoyer un hibou à Rachel. Elle ne répond pas aux lettres de Fred, il va finir par la brûler vive si elle continue à l'ignorer.

George voit sa sœur frissonner.

- Y a-t-il un problème, Ginny ? insiste-t-il.

- Non !

George fronce à nouveau les sourcils et la dépasse, près à passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Ginny, sujette à une terrible bataille intérieure, se ravise soudainement.

- En fait, si ! Il y a quelque chose !

George se retourne. Il l'interroge du regard. Elle se mord les lèvres, encore hésitante.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? insiste son frère.

- Oh, je m'étais jurée de ne rien dire... Mais tan pis, je ne peux plus garder cela pour moi, c'est un fardeau trop lourd à porter.

La curiosité de George est piquée au vif. Il se rapproche de sa sœur, près des fauteuils en velours rouge.

- Ginny, parle, tu commences à m'inquiéter.

La jeune fille se mâchonne nerveusement les lèvres et noue ses mains derrière son dos. Elle ne sait pas par où commencer.

- Eh bien, voilà, comme tu l'as dis, Rachel ne répond pas aux lettres de Fred...

- Et je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas pourquoi ! Elle sait que Fred est très susceptible ! Son insolence peut, et va, lui coûter cher.

Ginny baisse la tête.

- Il n'y a pas d'insolence, souffle-t-elle. Les supplications et ordres ne changeront pas le fait que Rachel ne peut pas répondre.

- Je sais qu'elle est analphabète, mais Hugo est lettré, lui. Il écris pour elle. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ce « fardeau » dont tu as parlé !

Ginny n'ose pas le regarder.

- Dis-moi, tu te souviens de... « l'incident » entre moi et Rachel en Juillet dernier ?

- Pour sûr que je m'en souviens ! s'exclame George avec un rictus.

- Eh bien, tu dois te douter que papa n'a pas du tout... apprécié le petit numéro de Rachel. Il était vraiment très, très fâché contre elle.

George sent la peur bouillonner en lui. Il déglutit. Non, son père ne l'a tout de même pas... ?

- Alors un après-midi, alors que toi et Fred étiez chez Lee, Benjamin Mccarthy est venu au Manoir... Il s'est plaint des baisses d'effectifs sur les marchés... Papa s'est proposé comme... fournisseur bénévole d'effectifs... Je crois surtout qu'il cherchait un prétexte pour se débarrasser d'un fantasme trop encombrant !

Ginny cesse de parler. George la fixe, abasourdis, consterné... Non. C'est impossible ! Tout, mais pas ça ! La jeune adolescente observe son frère et guette la moindre de ses réactions.

- Papa l'a donnée à Benjamin, George. D'après ce que je sais, elle a été vendue le lendemain à un très gros prix.

George laisse ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Non... Il a pensé à la mort, mais pas à la vente ! En aucun cas à la vente ! Vendue... Rachel a été vendue... Il ne la reverra plus... Que peut-il y avoir de pire ? Il revoit toute son enfance passée avec elle, les bêtises, les jeux, les fous rires, les coups de gueule et les moments plus tristes, comme le jour où leur amitié a pris la mélodie du « vous ». Il ressent le même vide qu'à la vente de Silba, le même gouffre, la même détresse. Merlin, dans quelle famille est-elle tombée ? Est-elle maltraitée ? Où est-elle ? Et...

- Oh Merlin ! Fred...

Il se laisse choir sur un des poufs, le visage dans les mains. Son frère... Comment va-t-il bien pouvoir le lui annoncer ?

- Il va devenir fou...

- Je sais oui. C'est bien pour cela que je n'ai rien dis !

George se relève d'un bond.

- Il ne doit pas le savoir ! s'écrie-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Il ne doit pas le savoir ! Tu n'imagines même pas l'état dans lequel il va se mettre ! Non, il ne doit pas savoir que Rachel n'est plus... avec nous.

- Mais enfin George, ne sois pas ridicule ! Il le saura bien à un moment donné ! Aux vacances de Noël...

- Il n'y aura pas de vacances de Noël ! Fred et moi allons rester ici, ou tout du moins, loin du Manoir. Il faut qu'il reste dans l'ignorance le plus longtemps possible. Je ne me sens pas suffisamment courageux pour lui annoncer pareille nouvelle.

Il se lève et commence à faire les quatre cents pas. Ginny tente de le raisonner :

- Mais il le saura de toute façon !

- MAIS JE LE SAIS ! explose George en lui faisant face brusquement. JE LE SAIS TRÈS BIEN, FIGURE-TOI ! ET COMMENT CROIS-TU QU'IL VA RÉAGIR ?

- Mal... Très mal...

- Alors il ne faut rien lui dire pour le moment. Tu m'entends Ginny ? Tu ne lui dis _rien_ !

La jeune fille acquiesce.

- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour le maintenir éloigner du Manoir ?

George reste muet, se tenant toujours le visage dans les mains. Il se creuse les méninges. Quelques minutes plus tard, il relève la tête, victorieux.

- Je vais nous prendre deux places pour la Bulgarie. Un grand match de Quidditch doit y avoir lieu cet hiver, et c'est pile pendant les vacances ! Lee pourra même venir avec nous !

Fière de son plan, George sourit. Ginny est plus suspicieuse.

- Et tu penses pouvoir troquer _Rachel_ contre un _match de Quidditch_ ?

George hausse les épaules et répond le plus simplement du monde :

- Ben, je ne vois pas pourquoi Fred hésiterait… Une fille, c'est bien… mais rien ne remplace un bon match ! Surtout qu'il ne s'agit que d'une moldue… Fred va forcément choisir le sport… comme n'importe quel mec !

Ginny fronce les sourcils, scandalisée par cette réponse. Elle lui lance un regard meurtrier et le dépasse, hautaine.

- Pff ! Les garçons ! Un peu de romantisme ça vous tuerait ?!

George la regarde partir en haussant les sourcils.

- Bah quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ?!

Non, jamais il ne comprendra les réactions bizarres des filles !

**Deux semaines plus tard**

Ginny regarde par la fenêtre de la calèche qui la ramène chez elle. Elle observe la forme des nuages. Le froid extérieur est palpable contre les parois du véhicule volant et Ginny frissonne. Elle resserre sa cape autour d'elle. Ron plaisante avec quelques camarades de Gryffondor sans prêter attention aux inquiétudes de sa soeur. Ses deux frères aînés sont partis comme prévu pour Sofia voir le match avec Lee... et Angelina qui, en bonne fan de Quidditch, a immédiatement voulu venir. Le plan de George marche, mais pour combien de temps ? Il ne va pas éternellement traîner son jumeau à travers le monde pour assister à des match de Quidditch et l'empêcher de rentrer au Manoir affronter la terrible vérité. Surtout que des match de Quidditch, il n'y en a pas tous les six mois non plus. Elle regarde la calèche amorcer la descente. Les grandes roues frappent durement le sol, les élèves sursautent un peu, même s'ils ont l'habitude. La calèche roule encore un peu puis s'arrête. Les portes s'ouvrent, Ginny descend le marchepied. Une diligence l'attend pour la ramener directement chez elle, comme à chaque fois. Elle prend place et se laisse bercer par le mouvement régulier de la carriole en marche. Elle réalise à peine qu'ils sont arrivés. Ron bondit, Percy descend avec prétention, et elle, elle se laisse presque glisser au sol. Que c'est bon d'être de retour chez soi ! Après un bref mouvement du chef vers sa mère, elle se dirige machinalement vers le Quartier.

_- Nana ? Nanamin ?_

Elle scrute de tous ses yeux la cabane de Doni. Celle-ci arrive de la pièce adjacente en s'essuyant les mains.

_- Ginnymin_ !

Elle la serre dans ses bras.

- Comment ça va ? demande Ginny à Doni.

- Un peu mieux. L'ambiance est toujours à la nostalgie, mais on s'est habitués à son absence.

Ginny baisse la tête.

- Et, fait Doni, hésitante, comment les jumeaux ont-ils pris la chose ?

- George a embarqué son frère à Sofia pour le match de Quidditch. Je pense que sa vente l'a attristé, même s'il n'a pas fait montre d'une grande réaction. Fred en revanche... Fred n'a eu aucune réaction... puisqu'il ne sait rien...

- Comment ? s'indigne Doni. Tu ne lui as rien dis ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu la force. Et puis George insiste pour que nous le gardions dans l'ignorance. Je pense qu'il essaye de trouver une solution pour canaliser... l'explosion de Fred... quand Fred explosera !

- Ca risque de faire du bruit, en effet... Mais il le saura de toute façon.

- Je sais... Je le sais bien...

Doni frotte les joues de Ginny avec ses pouces.

X

Rachel manque cruellement à la vie du Manoir, ses fous rires, ses escapades dans le jardin, ses répliques cinglantes, sa présence tout simplement. La propriété semble éteinte, vide sans elle. D'autant plus que Ginny ignore absolument tout de sa nouvelle vie. Ca se trouve, elle n'est même plus en Angleterre. Ca se trouve, elle est quelque part, dans une maison austère, à des milliers de kilomètres, entrain de trimer toute la journée. Elle ignore que la jeune fille n'est qu'à vingt kilomètres à peine, dans la grande bâtisse des Malefoy, mieux traitée qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Si Ginny tendait l'oreille, peut-être entendrait-elle ses fous rires faire échos à ceux de Kerwen…

A Sofia, George fait semblant de s'intéresser aux évènements sportifs. Ses pensées sont en réalité tournées vers un tout autre sujet : la vente de Rachel par exemple, sortie de sa vie à jamais, ou encore, comment annoncer à son frère jumeau, célèbre pour son impulsivité, que la fille qu'il croit être sagement entrain de l'attendre dans le Devon ne l'est pas du tout et ne le sera plus jamais… Convaincre son frère de passer les deux semaines en Bulgarie plutôt qu'à la maison n'a d'ailleurs pas été aussi facile que prévu. Après sa punition, Fred a continué à envoyer des lettres, restées bien sûr sans réponse. Il en a envoyé douze autres, toutes crescendo dans l'agressivité. Il était devenu tellement imbuvable, que pour soulager George, Ron et tous les Gryffondors, Draco a finalement décidé de mettre son plan à exécution. Peu de temps avant les vacances, il a intercepté une lettre particulièrement agressive et n'a pu se résoudre à l'ignorer. Rachel, qui pense très souvent à Fred et qui parle de lui comme de son âme sœur, ne méritait pas d'être traitée ainsi alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Il n'a posé que quelques mots neutres sur le papier en imitant le caractère bien trempé de la jeune fille – insolente tout en étant respectueuse (hypocrite) :

_« Maître,_

_Veuillez, s'il vous plait, pardonner mon silence. Loin de moi l'idée d'être insolente, je pensais simplement qu'il aurait été déplacé de ma part de vous répondre. Je jure humblement que cela ne se reproduira plus._

_Toujours vôtre, Rachel. »_

Ce à quoi Fred a répondu – déçu d'avoir reçu une lettre aussi froide après des mois d'attente :

_« Il ne me semblait pas t'avoir autorisé à penser. » _

Réponse qui a valu à Draco de rire jaune pendant trois jours. Comment pouvait-elle aimer un goujat pareil ? Même son père n'était pas aussi infect !

Néanmoins, cette fausse lettre a calmé Fred et lui a permis de remettre à plus tard son règlement de compte avec Rachel (« la prochaine fois, j'exige un « je t'aime » ! Non mais pour qui elle se prend ?! ») et d'accepter la proposition de son frère (au grand soulagement de George qui n'avait pas envisagé le refus dans ses options). Fred a tellement été vexé par le manque de tendresse de la lettre qu'il n'a même pas remarqué le style légèrement plus soutenu que d'habitude, ni même la différence de calligraphie…

X

Inutile d'espérer que Fred resterait pendant toute la durée des vacances à Sofia. La première semaine, il y avait l'excuse du match, mais la deuxième, tout évènement sportif étant fini, pourquoi rester ? Motif touristique ? Très peu pour Fred ! George a pourtant essayé par tous les moyens de le convaincre de ne pas rentrer. Sans succès. Et c'est profondément angoissé et dépité que George Weasley a envoyé un hibou à son père le Dimanche soir pour lui annoncer qu'ils rentraient. Cette nouvelle a un peu soulagé l'amertume du pater qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié que ses fils s'absentent pour Noël qui est une fête de famille. Lee et Angelina retournent chez eux par réseau de cheminée spécialisé. George a préféré les diligences volantes.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous n'avons pas fait comme eux... s'est plaint Fred. Le voyage par cheminée aurait été bien plus rapide !

- Cesse donc de râler ! Regarde comme c'est joli ! Admire le paysage une dernière fois, tu ne le reverras pas, tu sais.

- M'en fiche du paysage ! Je préférerais déjà être bien au chaud à la maison. Et puis j'ai deux trois mots à dire à Rachel.

La boule d'angoisse fait son grand retour dans la gorge de George. Il agit de manière ridicule ; allonger le trajet de retour d'une heure ne va pas ramener Rachel, cela ne fait que retarder lâchement l'instant où il faudra lui dire la vérité.

- Tu m'as l'air tendu, remarque Fred.

- Non. Je vais très bien.

Fred fronce les sourcils, il a du mal à y croire. Qu'importe, il reporte son attention sur le paysage, puisqu'il n'y a que ça à faire.

**De retour au Manoir**

Fred avance légèrement vers les grandes portes d'entrée. George traîne les pieds dans la neige. Fred disparaît de son champ de vision, Il est sûrement déjà parti au Quartier. Merlin, le moment qu'il redoute depuis des mois est enfin arrivé.

Fred entre en trombe dans le cabanon.

- RACHEL ? appelle-t-il. RACHEL !

Les esclaves qui l'entendent ont un moment de blanc : elle n'est plus là depuis des mois ! Mais peut-être l'ignore-t-il… Et il semble l'ignorer car il crie son nom avec de plus en plus de colère, comme s'il s'attendait vraiment à la voir apparaître.

- Non, j'y crois pas ! s'exclame rageusement Fred en écumant le jardin. RACHEL ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! SI TU PENSES POUVOIR TE CACHER ! RACHEL, TU M'ENTENDS ? OU ES-TU ?

- Il va peut-être falloir lui dire la vérité, marmonne Hugo en le regardant chercher désespérément la jeune fille.

Miriel ne répond rien, elle se sent terriblement triste pour le garçon.

Fred fait toutes les pièces du Manoir devant le regard emplit de pitié de sa mère. Son fils n'est visiblement pas au courant. George passe la tête par la porte et déglutit en voyant son frère, posté dans l'entrée, hurler à plein poumon le prénom de Rachel.

- Fred, arrive-t-il à articuler.

Fred se retourne vers lui. En voyant les yeux embués de son jumeau, il se sent encore plus fébrile.

- Où est-elle ?

George déglutit encore.

- OU EST-ELLE ?

Les yeux de Fred sont noirs de colère et d'angoisse.

- Fred, je... elle... papa...

Les deux frères se regardent, tous deux fébriles, même si Fred, lui, a l'air fou. Molly décide d'intervenir.

- Elle n'est pas là, Fred.

Il regarde sa mère.

- Quoi ? Où est-elle ? Qu'est-ce vous me cacher, bande d'hypocrites ? JE VEUX SAVOIR OU ELLE EST ! POURQUOI ELLE NE ME RÉPOND PAS ?

Un horrible pressentiment fait son chemin dans le cœur de Fred. Elle devrait s'être montrée depuis longtemps. Ses pupilles sont révulsées. Il a l'air d'un fou.

- Papa l'a vendue, lâche finalement George sans regarder son frère.

Un grand silence s'installe. Fred regarde successivement sa mère et son frère, il n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas encore tout à fait assimilé ce qu'il vient d'entendre. La phrase reste en échos dans son crâne sans parvenir à atteindre le cerveau. Ses pupilles bougent de droite à gauche dans leurs orbites. Il déglutit plusieurs fois.

- Quoi ? souffle-t-il finalement d'une voix très faible.

- Papa l'a donnée à Mccarthy la semaine où on était chez Lee et elle a été vendue aux enchères le lendemain. Elle n'est plus ici Fred. Tu ne la reverras pas.

Fred reste immobile de longues secondes, le regarde vide, fixé droit devant lui. Une douleur telle qu'il n'en a jamais ressentie lui martèle la poitrine.

- Je te crois pas, souffle-t-il d'une voix très, très faible.

- Fred...

George tend une main vers lui mais son frère se recule, la mine dégoûtée.

- JE TE CROIS PAS ! RACHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL ? RACHEL ! RACHEL ! OU ES-TU ? JE TROUVE PAS CA DRÔLE ! RACHEL !

Il recommence à la chercher en hurlant avec l'énergie du désespoir. De grosses larmes roulent sur ses joues. Il crie son nom à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. George déglutit, Molly aussi. Tous deux se sentent terriblement tristes et impuissants. Au bout de quinze minutes de recherches infructueuses, il s'effondre sur le tapis du salon pour pleurer tout son soul en continuant de crier son prénom. George s'approche un peu de lui mais reste à l'écart. Fred doit faire son deuil seul. Tout cela est arrivé parce qu'il était chez Lee. S'il était resté au Manoir, il aurait pu empêcher cela. Il se relève en reniflant et dépasse son frère sans un regard. Il traverse le long corridor aux tapisseries sombres, les traits du visage crispés par la haine et la colère. Il défonce à moitié la porte du bureau de son père.

- OU EST-ELLE ? hurle-t-il.

Arthur lève à peine les yeux vers son fils. Il continue à écrire, imperturbable.

- Après une telle incorrection pour le jour de Noël, tu pourrais au moins dire Bonjour !

Fred fulmine. Dans un manga, il aurait de la fumée qui lui sortirait par les oreilles. Elles sont d'ailleurs tellement rouges que ça ne serait pas étonnant si ça arrivait vraiment.

- Où est-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Mensonge. Mensonge éhonté. Dîtes-moi où elle est.

- Elle n'est plus au Manoir. Tu ne la verras plus. Sors-la de ta vie.

- DÎTES-MOI OU ELLE EST, ET TOUT DE SUITE !

Arthur soupire sans toutefois répondre. Fred n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Il sort sa baguette et la pointe sur son père.

- RÉPONDEZ-MOI, PÈRE.

Arthur s'esclaffe.

- Allons Fred, tu n'es pas sérieux, mon fils. Tu ne vas tout de même pas attaquer ton propre père ?

- Je n'en éprouverais aucun remord, fait Fred les dents serrées.

- Tu finirais tes jours en prison.

- Ça m'est égal. J'ai plus Rachel, j'ai plus rien à perdre.

- Ce n'était qu'une moldue...

- ELLE ETAIT A MOI ! A MOI !

- Coucher avec elle ne te donnait pas l'exclusivité. Tu n'étais pas le seul à la monter.

Les yeux de Fred s'écarquillent légèrement.

- Que suis-je censé comprendre ?

- Les moldues ne m'intéressent pas, répond simplement son père. Sors de ce bureau. Je ferai fît de ton insolence.

Fred baisse les yeux et recule vers la sortie sans quitter son père des yeux.

- Je vais la récupérer. Soyez en sûr... _père_.

Arthur cligne des yeux lorsque la porte se referme. Il prend une grande inspiration et retourne à ses documents.

X

Fred sort dans le jardin. Il arrache toutes les fleurs qui croisent son chemin. Il a envie de mettre cette maison en pièces. George l'observe de loin.

- Fais quelque chose, lui dit Ginny.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Il n'y a rien à faire. On le savait, non ? On savait qu'il pèterait un plomb !

Fred détruit tout ce qu'il trouve. Il hurle sa douleur, donne des coups de pied dans le mur. Il arrache l'herbe, casse les carreaux. Une idée germe brusquement dans son esprit. Sans réfléchir davantage, il prend la direction du Quartier. Il ne met pas longtemps à la trouver.

- Cerene ?

- M...Maître Fred ? balbutie la cuisinière en le voyant approcher.

- Tu es occupée ?

- Non, Monseigneur.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Quoi, Monseigneur ?

Fred la regarde intensément.

- Tu sais où elle est, j'en suis sûr.

Cerene tourne brusquement la tête.

- Tu es toujours au courant de tout, insiste Fred. Cerene, dis-moi où elle est.

- Maître, je...

- Où est mon amour ?

Elle fixe ses pupilles dans les siennes.

- Je ne peux rien dire, Maître, fait-elle, embêtée.

- Personne ne saura que tu m'as parlé, je te le jure.

- Votre père...

- Il y a plein de façons pour un sorcier de tirer des informations. Et utiliser le sortilège de l'imperium sur un esclave est parfaitement légal. Ne m'oblige pas à avoir recours à de tels excès.

La moldue déglutit.

- Je t'en prie. Dis le moi. Cinq cent Galions pour toi si tu me dis où elle est.

Elle relève brusquement la tête vers lui. Il a l'intention de lui _donner de l'argent_ ? A elle, une moldue ? Le connaissant, c'est sûrement une arnaque.

- Ce n'est pas une farce. Cerene, je t'en supplie. Dis le moi.

Elle déglutit, de plus en plus hésitante.

**Le soir, Manoir Malefoy**

Un grondement sourd dans l'âtre de la cheminée trouble le silence du dîner de famille. Intrigués, les Malefoy tournent la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passe. C'est sans surprise, pour Draco, que Fred Weasley passe l'âtre.

- Fred ? s'étonne Lucius.

- Où est-elle ?

Narcissa et Draco baissent les yeux vers leur assiette.

- Fred, calme toi.

- OU EST-ELLE ? JE SAIS QU'ELLE EST ICI ! RACHEL ?

Il commence à écumer les pièces l'une après l'autre. Lucius quitte la table et part à la poursuite de Fred.

- S'il te plait, calme-toi.

- RENDEZ-LA MOI !

- Fred...

- ELLE EST A MOI !

Draco décide d'intervenir.

- Fred, regarde-moi, écoute-moi. Fred ! Suis-moi.

Draco l'attrape par le bras et le tire vers les escaliers.

- Elle est dans ma chambre.

- PARDON ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la touche pas.

- T'as plutôt intérêt !

Il traîne son « invité » vers sa chambre et ouvre la porte. Rachel est assise à la coiffeuse et essaye des paires de boucles d'oreilles.

- Rachel !

Elle tourne la tête, n'osant pas reconnaître la voix. En le voyant, là, sur le seuil, elle n'en croit pas ses yeux. Sa bouche s'étire en un sourire et, sans réfléchir, elle se jette à son cou en l'appelant par son prénom – chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps. Il l'enserre à l'étouffer. Draco observe leurs retrouvailles avec émotion. Ils s'aiment, cela ne fait aucun doute.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demande-t-il en l'embrassant.

- Oui.

- Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?

- Non.

- Tu le jures ?

- Oui.

- Oh Merlin ! Pendant une heure j'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais…

- Je l'ai cru aussi… pendant des mois…

Fred sourit de soulagement alors qu'elle enfouie sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il pensait que jamais plus il ne pourrait presser son petit corps chaud contre le sien. Un détail le chiffonne, cependant.

- Mais, si tu es ici depuis Août, comment as-tu pu répondre à ma lettre ? Je les envoyais au Manoir Weasley !

Rachel fronce les sourcils.

- Quelle lettre ?

- Celle à laquelle tu m'as répondu. « _Veuillez, s'il vous plait, pardonner mon silence. Loin de moi l'idée d'être insolente, je pensais simplement qu'il aurait été déplacé de ma part de vous répondre. Je jure humblement que cela ne se reproduira plus. »_

- Je n'ai jamais écris ça !

Fred à un moment de doute.

- Mais qui ? Oh ! C'est sans doute George !

- Non… Ce n'est pas George… C'est moi, admet timidement Draco. Désolé. Tu devenais vraiment imbuvable… Je n'avais pas le choix…

Fred reste sans voix mais ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

- Tu sais que j'y ai cru ! Tu as l'air de bien la connaître !

- J'y travaille !

Rachel regarde l'échange entre les deux garçons sans rien comprendre. Fred plonge ses yeux dans les siens et lui sourit.

- Alors si tu n'as pas répondu, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne _voulais_ pas, mais parce que tu ne _pouvais_ pas !

Il ne semble pas attendre de réponse. Il a parlé à voix haute uniquement pour se rassurer. Rachel se blotti contre lui. Elle est tellement heureuse de le retrouver qu'elle en pleurerait presque.

- Elle n'est pas malheureuse, tu sais, souligne Draco. Je prends bien soin d'elle. Et je prendrai soin d'elle, je te le promets. Tu n'auras qu'à venir la voir quand tu voudras.

Fred fixe intensément Rachel, elle lui rend le même regard.

- Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.

Draco se pince les lèvres, il sait bien ce que Fred peut ressentir. Si on lui enlevait Kerwen, il serait dévasté lui aussi.

- Rends-la moi, Draco. Je te la rachète au prix que tu veux.

- Elle n'est pas à Draco, elle est à moi, fait Lucius, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Alors je m'adresse à vous, Lucius. Vous avez des tas d'esclaves. Rachel ne vous sert à rien... du moins, _je l'espère_.

- Elle ne me sert à rien, assure Lucius.

- Alors pourquoi la garder ?

- Parce que je l'ai achetée, tout simplement.

- Redonnez-là moi.

- Elle n'est pas à vendre.

Fred plante un regard machiavélique dans celui de Lucius.

- Je n'ai pas dis _revendez-la moi_. J'ai dis _redonnez-la moi_.

Lucius hausse les sourcils.

- Voyez-vous cela ! Rentre chez toi, Fred. Je ne dirai rien à ton père. Arthur s'en est débarrassée, je ne pense pas qu'il soit heureux de la récupérer.

- Je ne vous ai pas dis de la donner à mon père, mais à moi.

- Il est interdis pour un mineur de posséder un esclave. Trouve-toi du travail, et reviens me voir à tes vingt ans, et là, il y aura peut-être moyen de négocier. Mais pour le moment, rentre chez toi. Si tu retournes de toi-même dans la cheminée, ton père ne saura jamais que tu es venu. Mais si tu t'obstines à vouloir jouer avec le feu, alors je serais dans l'obligatoire de faire le nécessaire.

Fred regarde successivement Lucius et Rachel. Celle-ci à les yeux humides. Fred se penche vers elle et l'embrasse sur la joue.

- Je reviendrai te chercher, chuchote-t-il à son oreille. N'ai crainte, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

Il la prend dans ses bras et embrasse chacun de ses doigts.

- Je t'aime… Je t'aime.

Elle lui sourit faiblement. Il sort de la chambre et prend la direction de la cheminée.

X

- Où étais-tu passé ? lui demande George en le voyant revenir.

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

Son jumeau fronce les sourcils.

- Tu as trouvé Rachel ? Je t'ai vu marchander avec Cerene !

Fred hausse les épaules et s'affale dans le fauteuil de sa chambre.

- Tu devrais avoir honte, reprend George. _Payer_ une esclave pour avoir des informations ! Tu aurais mieux fait d'utiliser un Imperium ! Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu as recourt à des sortilèges impardonnables.

- Allon l'avait mérité.

- Cerene risque d'avoir des ennuis avec papa ! Il faut déjà réparer toutes tes conneries dans le jardin ! Les esclaves vont avoir un boulot monstre pour tout replanter ! Tu n'as pas le monopole du deuil, tu sais. Moi aussi la vente de Rachel me fait mal à m'en retourner le cœur. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je me comporte comme un gros con !

Fred encaisse la pique de son frère avec un regard noir.

- Sors de ma chambre. Il est tard, j'aimerais dormir.

George a un regard mauvais.

- Dis plutôt que tu veux rester seul pour préparer ton plan foireux. Rachel est partie, Fred. C'est insupportablement triste, mais c'est ainsi. Nous ne sommes que des gamins de seize ans. Notre poids est nul dans la société. Tu ne la récupéreras pas.

George passe la porte et la referme derrière lui.

- Nous verrons, murmure Fred une fois seul.

**Quatre heures du matin**

Le Manoir Malefoy est plongé dans le silence alors que chaque membre de la famille est profondément endormi... ou presque. Fred monte les escaliers. Il a laissé un mot à son frère jumeau au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Ses pieds font légèrement craquer le plancher du couloir. Il vérifie que personne n'est réveillé, et continue d'avancer vers la chambre de Draco.

A quelques kilomètres, George se réveille en sursaut, un terrible pressentiment lui dévorant les entrailles. Il allume sa baguette pour éclairer la pièce.

- Je suis stupide, chuchote-t-il pour lui-même.

Il va pour se recoucher mais son regard intercepte un petit bout de parchemin posé sur la table basse. Il le prend en déglutissant.

_« Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, et je ne vivrai pas sans elle. Si je n'arrive pas à la récupérer, je ferai en sorte qu'on soit ensemble pour toujours. Personne ne nous séparera jamais. Pardonne-moi, _

_Fred. »_

- NON MAIS QUEL CON ! s'écrie George en sautant hors de son lit. Mais c'est pas possible d'être con à ce point-là !

Il traverse le couloir et se précipite dans la chambre de ses parents. Arthur n'est pas là, il avait une réunion nocturne ce soir. Il n'y a donc que Molly. Elle se réveille en sursaut.

- Mais enfin que se passe-t-il Fred ? Vas dormir ! Tu n'as qu'à rêver d'elle si elle te manque tant que ça !

- Moi c'est George.

- Où est ton frère ? demande Molly, soudainement inquiète.

George ne répond pas, il lui tend le papier.

- Oh Merlin ! souffle-t-elle.

Elle enfile une robe de chambre et prend le bras de son fils pour transplaner directement chez les Malefoy. Elle arrive dans le grand salon. Le spectacle qui l'attend est effrayant : Lucius, Narcissa, Draco et quelques esclaves entourent Fred qui tient Rachel dans ses bras. Il a une espèce de bâton incandescent dans la main. Molly halte, elle connaît bien ce genre d'objets. Un mot et le bâton enflamme la personne qui le tient ainsi que toutes celles ayant un contact direct avec lui. Si Fred prononce le mot, lui et Rachel seront réduits en cendres.

- Oh Molly ! s'exclame Lucius en la voyant. Je t'en prie, raisonne ton fils ! Il est devenu complètement fou ! Il a débarqué ici en pleine pour venir la récupérer !

- Il dit que si mon mari ne lui rend pas Rachel, il se tuera avec elle ! Il est cinglé !

Molly a un blanc. Se tuer avec elle ? Fred n'irait quand même pas jusque là ? Pourtant, la lueur démentielle qui anime ses pupilles ne peut tromper personne : rien ne l'arrêtera.

- MAIS ENFIN, DESARMEZ-LE ! s'exclame George, horrifié.

- Impossible, répond Draco. Il a posé un bouclier de protection sur eux deux. Je ne sais pas où il a eu ça, mais c'est de la grande magie. On ne peut rien faire.

- Fred, je te le demande une dernière fois, plaide Lucius, lâche cet inciendo.

- Seulement si vous me la redonner. Je ne vivrai pas sans elle !

- Fred, réfléchi, tu ne vas quand même pas t'immoler ? Ne sois pas stupide !

- A la vie, à la mort, grince-t-il, déterminé. N'est-ce pas Rachel ?

- Euh... oui... répond-t-elle plus par obligation que par conviction.

Fred est devenu complètement fou ! Elle n'a pas du tout envie de mourir brûler vive ! Même par amour ! Elle n'a pas envie de mourir du tout, d'ailleurs !

- Je vais être obligé de faire venir les aurores Molly, je n'ai pas le choix !

- On sera déjà morts avant même que nous n'ayez eu le temps de les prévenir.

Rachel tremble de tout son corps contre Fred. Elle était très heureuse de le retrouver, mais là, ça va vraiment trop loin ! Elle est très bien finalement chez les Malefoy. Draco s'occupe bien d'elle, et puis elle s'est trouvé en Kerwen, Hikaru et Kaoru d'excellents amis. Ses yeux balayent la pièce dans l'espoir de voir venir du secours.

Molly s'avance vers son fils.

- Fred, dis-nous ce que tu veux !

- MAIS VOUS LE SAVEZ TRÈS BIEN ! ARRÊTEZ DE ME PRENDRE POUR UN IMBECILE ! IL N'A QU'UN PAPIER A ME FAIRE SIGNER ET TOUT RENTRERA DANS L'ORDRE ! UN SEUL PAPIER !

- Je vais envoyer un hibou à Arthur et lui expliquer la situation, dit Molly aux autres. Entre la mort de son fils et récupérer une esclave rebelle, le choix est déjà fait !

Elle va pour chercher du parchemin mais Lucius l'arrête.

- Fred veut que je lui donne Rachel, à lui, pas à son père. Il veut qu'elle soit légalement à lui.

- JE VOUS PRÉVIENS, J'AI PAS TOUTE LA NUIT ! s'impatiente Fred. SI A TROIS, VOUS N'AVEZ PAS DECIDE, J'ACTIVE L'INCIENDO !

George déglutit.

- UN !

- Maman, supplie George, fais quelque chose, je t'en prie.

Molly regarde ses deux fils et la jeune esclave. Elle est face à un dilemme des plus cruels : soit elle dit à Lucius d'accéder à la requête de Fred - après tout, Lucius n'a pas _besoin_ de Rachel - soit elle refuse la requête et son fils meurt sous ses yeux - et il le fera, elle le sait.

Une phrase de Doni résonne dans sa tête : _« Si Fred devient le Maître de Rachel, il sera définitivement perdu, et vous le savez »_

- DEUX !

Rachel ferme les yeux et se blotti dans les bras de Fred. Quitte à mourir, autant mourir dans les bras de celui qu'elle aime... même si c'est celui qu'elle aime qui s'apprête à la tuer !

- MAMAN !

Elle déglutit.

- TROIS !

Fred fixe la foule et serre Rachel contre lui. Une violente nausée prend George qui tombe à moitié à genoux. Tout le monde est paniqué, personne ne sait quoi faire.

- INCEN...

- DONNE-LA LUI LUCIUS ! hurle Molly, au bord du désespoir.

Fred se taie. Il attend la réaction de Malefoy senior. Celui-ci acquiesce.

- Elle est à toi, lâche ça maintenant.

- N'essayez pas de me rouler dans la bouse de dragon ! Je veux un papier officiel l'attestant.

Lucius sort sa baguette et fait apparaître un parchemin et une plume.

- Tiens, tu n'as qu'à signer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus ?

- _« Je soussigné, Lucius Malefoy, domicilié à Orimont, donne l'esclave Rachel, comprenant l'acte de propriété et tous les droits physiques et moraux sur l'esclave, à Monsieur Frederick Weasley. »_ Et là, c'est l'acte de propriété. Il y a la date et l'heure. Tu n'as plus qu'à signer.

Fred plisse ses paupières, il veut être sûr qu'on ne lui mente pas. Rachel sent son souffle faiblir. Elle n'apprécie _pas du tout_ qu'on donne à Fred tous les « droits physiques et moraux » sur sa personne. Vraiment pas. Lucius s'approche de Fred et s'arrête à la limite du bouclier. Il lui montre les papiers. Fred les lit, les yeux à moitié fermés, sans lâcher Rachel qu'il étouffe pratiquement tellement il la serre fort.

- Allez Fred, supplie George, rentrons à la maison… avec elle.

George est à la fois heureux que toute cette histoire de séparation n'est finalement durée que quelques heures (enfin, pour lui) et inquiet pour la suite des évènements. Voyant que son frère est capable d'aller aussi loin que l'immolation, il n'ose imaginer les prochaines grandes idées de Fred concernant Rachel... surtout qu'elle est maintenant à lui corps et âme. Rachel et Molly ont les mêmes peurs, les mêmes angoisses. Seul Fred semble soulagé. Il annule le bouclier et attache à moitié Rachel à lui pour s'assurer qu'elle ne parte pas. Il prend les papiers que lui tend Lucius, et les lit plusieurs fois.

- Tu sais que tu es hors la loi ? lui dit Lucius.

- Je me fous de la loi !

Draco regarde tristement Rachel, il n'a pas envie qu'elle parte.

- Je peux lui dire au revoir ? demande-t-il timidement à Fred.

- Oui, bien sûr !

Draco sourit et prend Rachel dans ses bras qui ferme les yeux. Elle essaye de refouler ses larmes le plus possible.

- Je viendrai te voir, chuchote Draco à son oreille.

- Vous avez intérêt !

Elle rouvre les yeux et aperçoit Kerwen, Hikaru et Kaoru, un peu plus loin, qui lui font au revoir de la main, la mine triste. Rachel déglutit, elle a de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes. Elle aurait voulu rester ici et que Fred vienne la voir, même tous les jours. Voilà ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Certainement pas que Fred menace de la brûler si elle n'était pas donnée à lui ! Avoir Fred comme Maître est une idée terrifiante. Il y a cinq ans, elle aurait sauté de joie, mais aujourd'hui, au vu du tempérament particulier du sorcier, elle angoisse. Elle s'éloigne de l'étreinte de Draco, lui sourit, et adresse un dernier regard à ses trois amis. Elle ne les reverra jamais.

- Prenez soin de Kerwen.

- Toujours, fait-il en lançant un regard plein d'amour au jeune homme.

Fred attrape la main de sa nouvelle acquisition.

- Allez n'amour, on rentre à la maison ! fait-il joyeusement, comme si de rien n'était. Toi et moi !

Rachel se force à sourire avec beaucoup de difficultés. La vie est pleine de rebondissements tous plus géniaux les uns que les autres ! Finalement, être vendue n'était pas si pire !

X

Ils sortent tous les quatre de la cheminée. Arthur Weasley les attend de pied ferme. En voyant Rachel, il s'étouffe avec sa moustache.

- Mais ? Que ? Quoi ?

Fred prend les papiers signés et les balance à la figure de son père. Celui-ci jette un rapide coup d'oeil, et se fige.

- Désormais, fait Fred d'un ton important, Rachel dormira dans ma chambre, et je serai le seul à pouvoir prendre la moindre décision la concernant.

Arthur regarde son fils monter les escaliers, abasourdis.

- Je t'avais dis de ne pas la vendre ! lâche Molly en passant devant lui.

Fred entre dans sa chambre avec un grand sourire. La dernière fois qu'il a été aussi euphorique et heureux remonte au jour où ils ont fait l'amour pour la première fois.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on vient de se marier ! annonce-t-il à Rachel.

Celle-ci a encore un blanc... Le seul mot qui résonne dans sa tête se résume grossièrement à : « EUUUH… » Il a une drôle de conception du mariage !

- Oh ! Je t'aime tellement, Rachel ! fait-il en l'embrassant passionnément.

Encore sonnée par les nouveaux évènements, elle met quelques secondes à répondre.

- On va être ensemble maintenant ! Rien que toi et moi ! Tu es complètement à moi mon amour.

_Ah oui, là on peut pas faire plus !_

- Tu vas voir_ melissamin_, ça va être fantastique ! Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne s'approcher de toi. Tu n'auras plus à travailler aux tâches ménagères. Désormais, ta maison, c'est cette chambre. Tu n'en sortiras plus !

Il regarde Rachel en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre comme s'il venait de lui annoncer la plus agréable des nouvelles. Rachel, elle, a plutôt une grimace terrifiée. Cela ne fait même pas une heure qu'elle est à lui qu'il projette déjà de la séquestrer !

- On va être heureux tous les deux, fait-il en caressant sa peau. Hein, Rachel, qu'on va être heureux ?

- Oh... oui... Maître.

* * *

**Eh oui, ça y est ! Fred est le Maître officiel et incontesté de Rachel ! Et vous allez voir qu'il n'est pas commode, comme Maître ! Pauvre Rachel… La suite au prochain numéro ! Bisous à tout le monde !**


	22. L'Africain

**Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Il en reste quatre à peu près !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS : ne voyez aucune connotation raciste dans la titre !  
**

**

* * *

**

Depuis le Jour, Rachel est restée confinée dans la chambre de son Maître (« le seul, et l'unique » aka Fred). Elle mange dans sa chambre, elle prend son bain dans sa salle d'eau, adjacente à la pièce, et seulement accessible par celle-ci. Elle est coincée, séquestrée. Elle n'a plus de contact avec l'extérieur. Fred la traite, certes comme une Princesse, mais aussi, et surtout, comme un animal de compagnie ; un chihuahua. Un joli petit chihuahua qu'on cajole et qu'on admire, mais qu'on tient toujours en laisse. Rachel ne se plaint pas cependant, maintenant qu'elle est définitivement, et incontestablement, sienne, il est presque redevenu fréquentable ; si tant est que Rachel reste à sa place de chihuahua et n'élève ni le ton ni la patte sans autorisation. Si elle est bien gentille, Fred lui offre des bijoux, de beaux vêtements, il est aimable, aimant et joyeux. Si en revanche, elle aboie un peu trop fort, le Maître perd en bonne humeur, amabilité et bienveillance. L'intensité de son amour, par contre, ne faiblit jamais, même en temps d'orage. La mesure de cet amour est à la mesure de sa rage.

Dernier jour avant la rentrée, Lucius a réussi à convaincre Fred que, non, il ne pouvait pas emmener Rachel avec lui à Hogwarts, même si elle lui appartenait. Alors Rachel, qui a senti le désespoir du garçon, s'est montrée particulièrement docile ; un Fred triste l'a toujours attendrie. Et lorsqu'elle est docile, son Maître le lui rend bien.

Quelques phrases crues sont balancées à la volée et Rachel aimerait lui dire de se taire parce que l'obscénité l'excite mais qu'elle déteste pourtant l'obscénité. Petite, on vous dit que deux corps qui s'unissent dans l'amour, c'est beau, c'est magnifique, c'est superbe. Alors qu'en réalité, il n'en est rien. Rachel a depuis longtemps compris que le sexe et l'amour n'ont la plupart du temps rien à faire ensemble. Elle détestait Charlie parce qu'il était odieux, mais c'est parce qu'il était odieux qu'elle pouvait vibrer. Un lâcher prise total, rendu possible par l'absence de sentiments et le manque de tendresse. Ce paradoxe les liait, comme il commence à la lier à Fred. Elle l'aime lorsqu'il est loin. Elle le déteste lorsqu'il la touche. Elle le désire lorsqu'il la touche. Il la dégoûte lorsqu'elle en veut plus. Il la rend violente, haineuse, animale. Plus son plaisir monte, plus elle le voudrait mort.

Complètement collé à elle, il sent son corps bouger contre le sien. Petite poupée désarticulée entre ses bras puissants. S'il devait mourir, il aimerait mourir comme ça, emmuré dans l'antre douce et chaude de son corps ; ce corps qu'elle lui donne complètement, sans pudeur, sans tabou, sans limite. Paroles crues, elle s'énerve et le frappe. Il la laisse décharger sa haine, être à elle autant qu'elle est à lui. Il la domine physiquement, et pourtant obéit à chacun de ses ordres, à chacun de ses souhaits. Il est le pion du scénario qu'elle écrit. Paradoxe. Race humaine incohérente et stupide. Leurs ébats ressemblent de plus en plus à des combats de catch. Anarchie des corps. Celui qui aura le pouvoir final sur l'autre.

Match nul. Comme à chaque fois.

Fred vient se blottir contre elle et écoute les battements réguliers de son cœur. Le combat désormais fini, elle est partagée entre l'envie de recommencer et celle d'aller se laver.

- Je pourrais te donner une crème canari et te changer en canari pour t'emmener avec moi...

Rachel ne répond pas. Elle ne répond que lorsque Fred le lui demande explicitement, sans quoi, c'est de l'insolence.

Il caresse ses hanches, savourant la courbe douce et tendre.

- Je t'achèterais une jolie petite cage et tu serais dans mon dortoir jour et nuit, avec moi. Je te donnerais des graines, un petit bol d'eau. Je te prendrais dans mes mains pour te faire des câlins...

Rachel a un rictus. Les fantasmes de Fred sont toujours épiques à entendre.

Il sourit, et ronronne contre sa poitrine, perdu dans sa rêverie, omettant volontairement que l'effet d'une crème canari ne dure que quelques minutes. Il dépose un rapide baiser sur son sein droit avant de reprendre sa position et fermer les yeux.

X

- Les valises sont toutes là, Cerene ?

- Oui, m'dame. J'ai tout descendu c'matin exprès !

- Bien.

Les pensionnaires se pressent près des grandes barrières de la propriété. Ginny tient la main de Doni. George et Ron se tiennent nonchalamment contre leurs malles, Percy relit des notes, ses lunettes carrées collées à son nez, Fred regarde de droite à gauche, vérifiant régulièrement ses affaires. La grande calèche ronde atterrit. Les enfants font leurs au revoir et montent à bord. Chacun prend place dans un compartiment. Les malles sont mises dans les soutes mais Fred tient impérativement à conserver un de ses sacs.

- Rachel n'est pas venue nous dire au revoir, fait remarquer George deux heures après le départ.

Fred, faussement plongé dans un bouquin, ignore son frère.

- Aurais-tu refais une scène après que je t'ai laissé hier soir ?

Fred ne répond pas.

- Tu fais parfois preuve d'une telle bêtise, cela me dépasse !

Fred ne répond pas. George fronce les sourcils.

- Tu m'écoutes ? Pourquoi Rachel n'est-elle pas venue ? Que lui as-tu encore fait ?

- Moi ? Rien du tout !

- N'essaye pas de me mentir !

Fred ne répond rien. George laisse tomber et reprend son journal. Au bout de quelques minutes, des petits bruits légers sortent George de sa lecture. Il cherche du regard d'où peut bien provenir le bruit. Ne trouvant rien, il se replonge dans le journal. Les bruits reprennent. Des petits gémissements, comme des pleures. Il se tourne immédiatement vers son frère.

- Fred ?

- Hum ?

- Tu entends ?

- Entendre quoi ?

- Ça ! Ces espèces de sanglots.

Fred fait mine de tendre l'oreille.

- Je n'entends rien, désolé.

George fronce à nouveau les sourcils. Il remarque que Fred tient contre lui le fameux sac dont il n'a pas voulu se débarrasser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? fait George en désignant le sac d'un mouvement de tête.

- Des provisions, répond Fred sans lever les yeux.

D'un mouvement souple et rapide George attrape le sac.

- HEY ! s'exclame Fred.

- Des provisions qui gémissent et qui couinent ? Tu me prends pour un crétin ?

- George !

Il s'apprête à ouvrir le sac.

- GEORGE ! NON !

Trop tard. Les yeux de George s'écarquillent de stupeur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Les deux frères se regardent. George saisit par la peau du cou un minuscule lapin noir.

- Où as-tu eu ça ?

- Sur le Chemin de Traverse…

- Ne me mens pas ! Hier encore cette bestiole n'était pas là !

Le sorcier inspecte l'animal dont les yeux lui sortent de la tête. Des yeux bridés. George regarde durement son frère qui a baissé la tête.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est ce que je crois…

Fred ne répond pas. George prend ça pour une confirmation. Il soupire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

- Je n'avais pas le choix… Là au moins, elle sera avec moi…

- Sous la forme d'un _lapin_ ? s'exclame George, abasourdis. Comment as-tu fait cela ?

- J'ai trouvé la formule dans un des livres de métamorphose de Charlie. Je voulais la transformer en rat, mais le lapin est le seul animal que j'ai réussi à faire… Même au bout de cinq essais.

- Et je suppose que tu es fière de toi ?

- Très.

George hoche la tête, dépité.

- T'es cinglé… Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir en faire ?!

- Je lui ai amené une petite cage que je mettrai dans le dortoir. Elle y restera jusqu'aux vacances d'été. Tout se passera très bien tu verras.

Quelques questions tourment cependant George.

- Et puis-je savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec un _lapin_ ?

Fred regarde son frère sans comprendre.

- Pardon ? Ah ! Mais tu es dégoûtant ! Absolument rien espèce de pervers ! Je veux juste l'avoir près de moi.

George hausse les sourcils. Connaissant désormais l'identité du lagomorphe, il prend la « jeune fille » sur ses genoux et lui caresse doucement la tête.

- Tu as de la chance que je l'ai entendue. Elle aurait pu étouffer là-dessus ! Pauvre Rachel… Elle a vraiment touché le gros lot avec toi…

Quelques minutes passent où seuls les gémissements affolés du lapin perturbent le silence.

- Papa et maman vont remarquer son absence, Fred.

- Si tu gardes le silence, personne ne le saura ! fait remarquer Fred en prenant « Rachel » dans ses bras. La Propriété est grande !

- Et les autres esclaves ?

Fred hausse les épaules, loin de réaliser que son « idée de génie » va vite tourner au vinaigre. Encore une fois…

George regarde son frère sortir un petit bol qu'il remplit d'eau à l'aide de sa baguette. Il le pose juste devant le museau de l'animal qui observe curieusement l'objet avant de commencer à laper. Fred sourit, visiblement très heureux et énamouré.

- En tout cas, je suis vraiment fière de mon sort ! Regarde comme il est bien réussi ! Il est parfait ! Tout simplement parfait ! Sa fourrure est toute douce, regarde ! On dirait une peluche !

- Oui, c'est bien Fred… fait George d'un air absent en regardant son jumeau soulever l'animal dans les airs et frotter son nez sur son museau. Les yeux du lapin, fixés sur Fred, sont à nouveau exorbités.

Son frère secoue la tête. Le semestre promet d'être dantesque !

- Y'a juste un truc qui me chiffonne… Avant d'aller dans les dortoirs, il y a le banquet… Tu comptes laisser « Rachel » dans le sac tout le repas ?

X

Le sac reste sous la table, ensorcelé pour empêcher « Rachel » de s'échapper. Il lui donne discrètement des morceaux de salade et du maïs. Lee remarque que le sorcier est très régulièrement penché sous la table. Il fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Après le repas, et le traditionnel discours des directeurs, Fred remonte dans sa salle commune et installe « Rachel » dans une cage de taille moyenne contre le mur, juste à gauche de son lit. Celle-ci fait le tour de sa nouvelle demeure, et regarde ses barreaux avec angoisse.

- Ne t'en fais pas Tinette, lui dit George, ce n'est que pour quelques mois.

« Tinette » observe le sorcier avec de grands yeux tristes. Fred aura finalement réussi à la mettre en cage. Littéralement.

- Elle a l'air triste, fait remarquer George alors que Fred met des graines dans sa cage.

- Mais non ! Il faut juste qu'elle s'habitue !

George regarde l'animal, perplexe. Son frère passe sa main dans la cage pour lui caresser les oreilles. George attend patiemment que « Rachel » le morde. Aussi étonnant soit-il, elle ne le fait pas. Il ouvre la cage, la prend dans ses bras, l'embrasse sur le haut de la tête, et la dépose sur son lit.

- C'est là que je dors !

Il regarde l'animal faire des petits bonds et courir vers lui en tendant son museau frémissant. Fred sourit. George aussi, malgré lui.

- Tu crois qu'elle nous reconnaît ? demande Fred en jouant avec elle.

- Peut-être, oui… J'en sais rien en fait !

- Tu me reconnais n'amour ?

L'animal ne répond rien et se contente de lécher le visage de Fred qui rie doucement.

- Tu l'as eu où cette bestiole ? demande un des élèves qui partagent son dortoir.

- Achetée sur le Chemin de Traverse…

- Ils vendent des lapins maintenant sur le Chemin de Traverse ?! C'est nouveau ça !

- Occupe toi de tes affaires, Harold !

- Comme tu voudras… Mais moi, en tout cas, je l'aurais pas mis sur l'oreiller…

- Et pourquoi ? fait Fred, menaçant, en caressant le dos de « Rachel ».

- Même s'il en a l'air, c'est pas une peluche ! C'est vivant un lapin !

- Et alors ? s'impatiente Fred.

- Tu sens pas ? fait Harold, narquois.

Fred active ses sens. Une forte odeur d'urine le prend à la gorge. Il fait la grimace en regardant « Rachel », toute tremblotante sur son oreiller. Harold éclate de rire, rapidement suivi des autres élèves. Fred attrape « Rachel » dans ses mains et la soulève en la tenant au ventre. Une tâche jaune malodorante orne l'oreiller blanc.

- Oh ! Regarde ce que tu as fais, Rachel ! C'est mal ! C'est très mal ! Vilain lapin !

- Rachel ?! s'exclame Lee, les yeux plissés.

George se racle la gorge. Fred est vraiment un crétin tête en l'air.

- Oui ! rattrape-t-il. Il a un truc avec ce prénom !

Les autres ne relèvent pas l'échange, mais Lee n'est pas dupe. Il regarde, méfiant, Fred réprimander une minuscule lapine noire aux réactions un peu trop humaines…

X

La brillante idée de Fred ne dure même pas une semaine ; une semaine durant laquelle Fred lâche rarement l'animal. Il la garde sur ses genoux, lui lit ses cours (« Rachel » n'apprécie pas follement l'étude des moldus, elle tente plusieurs fois de grignoter les pages du livre - « Rachel, ça ne se mange pas ! »), lui donne à manger à même la main, la regarde vivre dans sa petite cage en s'extasiant lorsqu'elle boit au biberon, mange dans sa gamelle et fait sa toilette (« Oh ! Regarde, George ! Elle nettoie ses petites oreilles comme un vrai lapin ! Regarde ! » « Oui, c'est bien, Fred… »). C'est le meilleur semestre de sa vie, il a tout : ses amis, le Quidditch, et la présence de « Rachel ».

Elle, elle fait beaucoup la tête. Elle balance régulièrement ses graines hors de sa cage, grignote tout ce que Fred a le malheur de mettre à porter de ses dents, et couine, surtout le soir, lorsque son Maître la remet dans sa cage pour la nuit.

Lee finit par apprendre la vérité.

- D'accord, je ne dirai rien. Vous êtes complètement cinglés, mais je ne dirai rien !

A la fin de la semaine cependant, les choses se corsent. Fred a sorti Rachel sur son lit à nouveau et feuillette le journal tout en la caressant distraitement. Des bruits de coups et de contestations s'élèvent de la salle commune. Il se lève brusquement. On lui apprend que des élèves sont entrain de se battre. Pris d'une pulsion d'adrénaline, il file vers l'escalier pour aller voir. Un élève de sixième année tente de casser le nez d'un septième. Les élèves hurlent et les encouragent. C'est la débandade.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Percy, alerté par les cris, entre dans la pièce en hurlant :

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE CHAHUT ? VOUS N'AVEZ PAS HONTE ? VENEZ AVEC MOI VOUS DEUX !

Il se retourne vers les autres élèves, attroupés autour.

- VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN DE MIEUX À FAIRE ! BANDE DE GAMINS IMMATURES ET STUPIDES !

Il y a quelques soupirs agacés, des rires, des murmures. Fred retourne dans son dortoir… Mais il semblerait que « Rachel » ait profité de son absence pour se carapater… Elle n'est plus sur le lit, ni dans la pièce.

- Où est-elle ? s'écrie Fred en remarquant sa disparition.

Il se retourne vers les autres élèves présents. Tous hochent la tête de manière négative, personne ne l'a vue.

Pendant ce temps-là, quelque part dans les couloirs du château, un petit lapin noir visite l'école et tente de ne pas se faire écraser par les nombreux pieds qui l'entourent. Petit nez frémissant qui hume le sol, les murs, et cherche désespérément une sortie. C'est sans compter sur un des esclaves qui passait par là, et qui la saisie par la peau du cou.

- Tiens ! Un lapin ! Il a dû s'échapper des cuisines !

Et il emporte la pauvre « Rachel », prête à finir à la moutarde.

X

Fred cherche et cherche encore. En vain. Elle n'est ni dans la salle commune, ni dans les couloirs proches, ni dans les salles de cours. Elle n'est nulle part. Il panique, se laisse tomber sur le sol et prend sa tête dans ses mains.

- Bon sang, George ! Où peut-elle bien être ?

- J'en sais rien, murmure son frère, tout aussi inquiet.

Fred soupire.

- Elle ne peut pas être bien loin ! Elle fait dix centimètres de haut et pèse à peine plus d'un kilo !

- J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas faite écraser…

- Arrête, George !

- Ton intelligence hors du commun nous perdra, Fred, ironise son frère.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé votre lapin ?

Ils tournent la tête. Lee les regarde, les bras croisés. Les jumeaux hochent la tête. Lee renifle et fait signe à un homme d'approcher.

- Il pourra peut-être vous renseigner. Parle leur du lapin que tu as vu tout à l'heure.

L'attention de Fred est toute captée.

- Tu l'as vue ?

Le moldu acquiesce.

- Un petit lapin noir. Très petit. Avec une fourrure épaisse et des chaussons gris sous les pattes.

- Oui, fait Fred en se relevant, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Oui, c'est elle ! Où est-elle ?

- Je pensais qu'elle s'était échappée… Je… Je l'ai emmenée dans les cuisines…

Énorme silence. George place une main sur sa bouche, les yeux exorbités par le choc et l'horreur. Lee se mord les lèvres. Fred fixe le moldu, les yeux grand ouverts.

- Les cuisines ?

- Je suis désolé, Monseigneur, je croyais qu'elle était pour le repas de ce soir, comme il y a du lapin au menu… Je mérite le châtiment que vous choisirez, quel qu'il soit.

Mais Fred n'a que faire d'un châtiment.

- Elle y est depuis combien de temps ? questionne Lee.

- Environ, une demie heure…

Le Jamaïcain regarde ses deux amis, très embêté. Fred ne pense qu'à une seule chose : Rachel abattue, Rachel dépecée, Rachel dans une casserole… Rachel dans son assiette. Les images lui donne la nausée.

- OH MON DIEU, s'écrie-t-il, ILS VOUS FAIRE DE MON AMOUR UN CIVET !

Sans plus attendre, il s'élance vers les cuisines.

- FRED ! hurle son frère en partant à sa suite. ATTENDS !

Fred court à perdre haleine. Il espère seulement qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard. Comment a-t-il pu être aussi bête et la laisser sans surveillance ? Il s'apprête à défoncer les portes, mais à peine est-il prêt à entrer qu'elles s'ouvrent toute seules… sur Lucius Malefoy. Les trois adolescents s'arrêtent net. Lucius toise Fred.

- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? fait-il d'une voix mielleuse avec un sourire hypocrite.

Ils ne répondent rien. Lucius tire quelque chose de derrière lui.

- Ça, peut-être ?!

Fred déglutit. Lucius tient par le bras une jeune fille nue.

Oups.

Rachel à la tête tournée et le visage masqué par ses longs cheveux noirs. Fred baisse les yeux et croise ses mains derrière son dos. Lucius se racle la gorge.

- Ce matin, j'ai reçu un hibou de la part d'Arthur m'informant qu'une de ses esclaves avait mystérieusement disparue. Et pas n'importe quelle esclave… Il a fouillé la propriété et a finalement découvert un livre, caché sous un lit, présentant d'importants charmes de métamorphoses animales. Ayant ouïe dire qu'un lapin campait dans les dortoirs des sixièmes années, il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour faire le rapprochement. Et heureusement, parce qu'un peu plus, et Rachel était à point !

Les trois élèves déglutissent. Lucius perd soudainement son faux sourire.

- Fred, George ?

- Monsieur ?

- Dans mon bureau. _Tout de suite_.

Les deux garçons acquiescent et suivent le directeur. Rachel est laissée seule, nue et à la vue de tous. Elle enroule sa poitrine de ses bras en frissonnant et se colle contre un mur. Lee la regarde de haut en bas sans la moindre pudeur, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Elle évite soigneusement son regard. Il dégrafe pourtant sa cape et la passe à la jeune fille.

- Tu vas rendre tous les mecs cinglés si tu te balades comme ça !

- M…Mer…Merci, Mon…Mon…Sei…Seigneur…

Lee fronce les sourcils.

- Ça va ?

- Ou…Oui… J'ai…encore…la nausée… Tout…me parait…bizarre…

- Normal quand on passe huit jours dans une cage !

- RACHEL ! s'exclame une voix paniquée.

Elle se retourne. Draco accoure vers elle. Il la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse.

- Tu vas bien ? J'ai entendu les ragots dans la Grande salle. C'était donc vrai ? Fred t'a vraiment transformée en lapin ? Oh Merlin ! J'étais tellement inquiet quand ils ont parlé des cuisines ! J'ai cru qu'ils t'avaient tuée !

Il la serre à l'en étouffer.

- Draco ! Draco, je vais bien ! Je t'assure !

Il se détache, le regard très inquiet. Elle se mord les lèvres de l'avoir tutoyé, mais il ne semble pas s'en formaliser.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oh oui ! J'aurais besoin d'un bain, mais sinon tout va bien !

- Bien sûr ! fait-il en souriant. Viens, je t'emmène avec moi, je suis préfet, j'ai une chambre et une salle d'eau pour moi seul !

- Oh ! Mais je…

- Viens, je te dis !

Lee regarde, ahuris, le fils du directeur embarquer la jeune esclave en la tenant à l'épaule comme un vieux pote de régiment.

- Au fait, c'est comment d'être un lapin ?

- Oh ! C'est super ! Tout le monde te secoue dans tous les sens, tu dors dans ta pisse et tu dois manger des espèces de graines dégueulasses toute la journée ! Et cette manie de… de tout grignoter… En tout cas je ne veux plus jamais voir une seule feuille de salade de ma vie !

- Pauvre Rachel…

- Oh ! Mais il aurait pu faire pire !

- Ah ?

- Ah oui ! Il aurait pu me changer en tarentule... Ou en mouche…

X

- Changer une moldue en lapin pour la faire entrer à Hogwarts ! Voilà une chose à laquelle je n'aurais jamais pensé ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ?

Les deux garçons se regardent, gênés. Le directeur fait les cents pas dans son bureau.

- George n'a rien fait, Monsieur, murmure Fred. Il n'était même pas au courant.

Lucius toise George.

- Tu ne savais pas que ce _lapin_ était Rachel ?

- Si… chuchote George. Je l'ai su dans la calèche…

- Et tu as décidé de ne rien dire ?

George ne répond pas. Lucius soupire, excédé.

- Vous réalisé que avez violé _tous_ les règlements de l'école ?! Je t'avais pourtant dis que tu ne pouvais pas l'emmener avec toi ! Tête de mule !

- Je suis désolé…

Lucius se masse les tempes.

- Tu es impossible. _Vous_ êtes impossibles !

- Ce n'est quand même pas bien grave… marmonne Fred.

Lucius hausse les sourcils.

- Tu as utilisé un sortilège de métamorphose pour faire entrer _illégalement_ une _esclave_ dans une école de _sorcellerie_. Les seuls moldus autorisés sont ceux qui travaillent ici !

- Mais elle est à moi ! C'est _mon_ esclave ! Je fais ce que je veux d'elle ! Et si j'ai envie de la transformer en lapin, c'est mon droit ! Elle est à moi !

- Oui, je sais, Fred. Mais à Hogwarts tu dois suivre les règles de l'école ! Pas les tiennes ! Et le règlement stipule qu'aucun moldu extérieur à l'établissement ne peut être admis, et encore moins, amené _clandestinement_ ! Tu imagines si tous les sorciers faisaient comme toi ?! Tu es un élève de deuxième cycle ! Pas un fédérateur !

Fred fait la moue et baisse la tête.

- J'ai été patient avec vous deux, surtout avec toi, Fred. J'ai _vraiment_ été patient avec toi. Mais là, tu dépasses les bornes !

Il va vers son bureau et renifle.

- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Les deux garçons regardent fixement le directeur.

- Vous êtes renvoyés.

X

Arthur est allé récupérer ses deux monstres directement à l'école en défonçant les portes, hurlant que « ces deux-là allaient le rendre cinglé ». En apprenant la nouvelle, Rachel a supplié Draco de la tuer ; la perspective d'avoir son Maître sur le dos vingt quatre sur vingt quatre, sept jours sur sept non stop, l'a terrifiée comme jamais. Elle n'aura plus aucun moment de répit. Il sera toujours là. Il ne la lâchera vraiment plus.

La petite famille rentre au Manoir. Molly ne dit rien. Fred ramène Rachel « là où elle doit être », finalement bien content de ne plus avoir à retourner à Hogwarts. Les études, ça n'a jamais été pour lui. Il pourra désormais profiter de sa moldue sans limite dans le temps. Et puis, ça leur laissera plus de temps à lui et à George pour monter leur projet de boutique.

Une semaine plus tard, un matin, Arthur rentre d'une course au marché. Jaquier, son homme de main tire une corde au bout de laquelle est attaché un homme qui se débat désespérément.

**Juillet 1995**

Ginny et ses deux frères récupèrent leurs valises et passent les grandes portes de la Propriété Weasley. Ils ont passé un semestre éprouvant.

_- Nana ?_ fait Ginny en entrant chez Doni. _Nana ?_ C'est moi !

Doni sort de l'autre partie de la cabane et s'élance vers Ginny.

Chacune prend des nouvelles de l'autre, Ginny aborde le sujet des jumeaux, Doni lui annonce qu'ils ne doivent plus approcher leur père sous peine d'un regard noir, Ginny demande comment survie Rachel.

- Elle survie… Fred n'a pas été trop terrible. Il est très souvent avec son frère à bosser sur leurs produits magiques. Lorsqu'ils ont annoncé leur intention d'ouvrir une boutique, tes parents ont frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque !

- Ils en sont encore là ?

- Oh oui !

- Gamins… J'ai ramené plusieurs livres d'histoire que j'aimerais te faire lire.

- Ginny, je ne pense pas avoir le niveau de lecture pour…

- Ce sont des livres qui parlent des moldus _avant_ la guerre. On y apprend des choses très intéressantes.

Doni hausse les sourcils. L'érudition de sa petite protégée l'étonnera toujours.

_- Manke naa ! (Vous êtes là) !_ fait Cerene en entrant dans le cabanon, les coupant dans leur conversation.

- Bonjour Cerene !

- Bonjour Mademoiselle Ginny ! Le semestre s'est bien passé ?

- Comme d'habitude, rien de bien nouveau…

Cerene porte un tablier tâché et un petit bol en bois dans lequel sont disposées deux pommes de terre.

_- Sana Doni (Tiens, Doni). Ta ten winya (C'est pour le nouveau)._

Doni prend le bol en la remerciant rapidement.

- J'irai lui porter tout à l'heure, termine-t-elle.

- Il y a un nouveau ? s'exclame Ginny en les regardant à tour de rôle.

Les deux femmes acquiescent. Doni ouvre la bouche pour parler mais, comme d'habitude, Cerene est plus rapide.

- Oui, un africain arrivé il y trois mois environ. Goya quelque chose qu'il s'appelle.

- Goyasan, souffle discrètement Doni.

- Oui, voilà ! Un gentil garçon. Un peu sauvage, mais gentil. Parle pas anglais cependant, que Wolof et même pas _Sindarin_. Pratique pour communiquer…

- Il ne parle pas _Sindarin_ ? s'étonne Ginny.

Cerene la regarde comme si elle était débile.

- Pourquoi qu'il parlerait _Sindarin_ ? Il vient d'une tribu où l'esclavage est inconnu, pas besoin d'utiliser nos dialectes d'esclave, ils ont les leurs ! Ce garçon n'avait même jamais vu de sorcier auparavant !

- Jamais ?! Comment est-ce possible ?!

- On trouve encore des villages libres, explique Doni. Mais il y en a très, très peu. La plupart sont dans des coins tellement reculés et tellement isolés qu'on ignore leur existence et qu'ils ignorent la nôtre. Et puis un jour, les sorciers les découvrent et décident de les détruire pour en faire du bétail comme tous les autres. C'est une traque permanente. Les sorciers n'arriveront jamais à contrôler la planète entière. Cela fait neuf cent ans qu'ils essayent, mais leur utopie est vaine. Le monde est bien trop grand, il y a bien trop d'humains sur terre !

- Et cet homme, d'où vient-il ?

- Afrique ! répond immédiatement Cerene.

C'est au tour de Ginny de la regarder d'un air perplexe.

- Merci Cerene, je me doute bien qu'il vient d'Afrique puisqu'il est africain !

- Eh bah quoi ? Il pourrait v'nir d'ailleurs ! C'est pas une règle absolue !

L'esclave et la sorcière se regardent en silence. Cerene a une moue, puis reprend avec agacement :

- Il vient d'Afrique de l'Ouest. Et si vous voulez tout savoir, je crois que c'était un Prince dans sa tribu, quelque chose comme ça.

- Un chef, corrige Doni avec un sourire amusé.

- Oui, enfin Prince ou Chef, c'est la même chose : un type important ! s'énerve Cerene. Mais remarquez, il en a l'allure, hein. Moi si je l'avais vu au marché, je l'aurais pas acheté ! Même si à mon avis, y'a de quoi faire avec ce gars là !

- Cerene, reproche Doni.

La moldue renifle face au regard noir de son amie.

_- Mani ? (Bah quoi ?) _

_- Ginny naa galat ! (Ginny n'a que quatorze ans !)_ fait Doni les dents serrées. _Tira bethnin ! (Surveille ton langage !)_

Cerene lève les yeux au ciel et pousse un soupir exaspéré.

_- Oh ! Naa coia ! (C'est la vie !) Ilnaa ten' re istar re nar poikira, Doni ! (Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une sorcière qu'il faut en faire une Sainte ni touche !) Galat beriath caela hini (Il y a des moldues de quatorze ans qui ont déjà des enfants !)_

Doni lui lance un regard meurtrier.

- Cerene, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? grince la jeune femme en lançant des regards inquiets à Ginny.

- C'est bon _nana, _fait l'adolescente en posant une main sur son avant bras. Ne t'en fais pas ! Je ne suis plus un bébé tu sais !

Doni fronce les sourcils et passe une main dans les cheveux de sa protégée avec un sourire triste.

- Oui, je sais…

- Et pour en revenir à cet esclave, où est-il ?

Cerene hausse les sourcils en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué que la sorcière avait volontairement changé de sujet.

- Bah, vous pensez bien qu'il a pas apprécié qu'on lui mette des chaînes et qu'on le vende comme un animal ! Le Maître a eu beaucoup de problèmes de discipline avec lui ! Du coup, il l'a fait enchaîner dans la cabane isolée du fond jusqu'à temps qu'il soit « dressé ».

Ginny écoute la fin des explications de Cerene (trop heureuse de pouvoir raconter les derniers potins) et reste bouche bée.

- Pourquoi mon père l'a-t-il acheté ?

- J'sais pas… Voulait peut-être un gaillard bien costaud pour les travaux manuels. C'est pas Hugo et son poids plume qui peut soulever lourd !

­ _- Manke Miriel lastaialle ! (Si Miriel t'entendais !)_

Ginny reste silencieuse. La jeune sorcière n'écoute plus vraiment, elle meurt d'envie de voir à quoi ressemble le nouvel achat de son père ; les rebelles l'ont toujours beaucoup intéressée…

Ginny rencontre Goyasan le lendemain. Elle attend fébrilement que Doni ait fini de préparer la maigre ration, pour la suivre en trottinant joyeusement ; enfin un peu d'action dans ce Manoir austère.

- Je te préviens, Ginny, tu restes loin de l'entrée. Dehors. Goyasan ne doit pas te voir.

- Oui, _nana_. Mais tu sais, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal !

- _Toi_, non… _Iltenaka ten' ho (Lui, c'est moins sûr)…_

Ginny fronce les sourcils et continue d'avancer. Goyasan a été enfermé dans la cabane la plus reculée du Quartier. Elle est entourée d'un bouclier magique qui reconnaît le prisonnier et ne le laissera pas sortir. Doni fait signe à Ginny de rester à l'extérieur. Elle boude mais obéit. Doni entre. Ginny se met sur la pointe des pieds et bouge sa tête pour essayer de le voir. Elle n'aperçoit que de longues jambes dans un pantalon de lin clair. Ses pieds nus sont noirs. Elle sourit, fébrile. Elle veut le voir. Elle saute sur place. Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant que Doni lui tourne le dos, elle décide d'avancer un peu. Elle fait plusieurs pas vers l'entrée et franchit le seuil. Il est assit parterre, enchaîné au mur de pierre. Elle ne distingue que ses jambes et ses cheveux crépus. Doni lui cache la vue. La jeune femme finit par bouger et permet à Ginny de voir enfin le profil de Goyasan. Même vus de relativement loin, ses traits inspirent une certaine majesté, une élégance. Les yeux de l'adolescente s'écarquillent, sa bouche s'entre ouvre. Elle veut le voir. Elle fait un pas de côté. Le bruit attire l'attention de Goyasan qui tourne la tête vers elle. Leurs regards se croisent. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'accélère brusquement. Jamais elle n'a vu un homme aussi beau, aussi… majestueux, c'est bien le terme qui correspond. Il a quelque chose de royale dans le visage. Elle remarque immédiatement que sa peau est striée de cicatrices. Mais Ginny n'est pas rebutée, au contraire, elle trouve que chacune de ces lignes gravées dans ses joues ne le rendent que plus beau encore. Une beauté très particulière. La beauté d'un homme qui s'est battu toute sa vie. Le regard insistant de la jeune fille agace fortement Goyasan qui lui lance un regard emplit de haine. Ginny halte, elle recule sous le choc.

- Il me semblait t'avoir dit de rester dehors ! s'écrie Doni, vibrante de colère. Retourne au Manoir !

- Qu'a-t-il contre moi ? Je ne lui veux aucun mal !

- Tu es blanche et rousse.

- Et alors ? C'est un crime ?!

- Non, mais à mon avis, on ne devait pas en trouver beaucoup dans son village perdu. Et puis tu es la fille de l'homme qui l'a enchaîné ici. Cela me paraît suffisant comme motif. RETOURNE AU MANOIR !

Ginny ne se fait pas prier. Triste et vexée, elle fait demi-tour en courant alors que Goyasan siffle sa haine.

X

Bellatrix Black est exceptionnellement invitée chez sa cousine Molly avec laquelle elle est mystérieusement fâchée depuis des années. Ginny reste à l'écart toute l'après-midi. Elle n'a pas revu Goyasan depuis l'autre jour. La réaction du moldu l'a profondément blessée. Pour la première fois, elle s'est sentie _sorcière_. Il a fallu qu'elle ait le coup de foudre pour un homme plus âgé qu'elle et qui, visiblement, la déteste ! Quelle gourde elle peut faire ! Vers dix-sept heures, elle entend des plaintes. Intriguée, elle quitte sa chambre, descend précipitamment les escaliers et sort dans le jardin en passant par la véranda. Une foule s'entasse devant elle et l'empêche de voir ce qu'il se passe.

- Tu es sûr ? chuchote un esclave.

- Certain ! lui répond un autre.

Ginny fronce les sourcils mais les hausse en apercevant son frère.

- Ron ! Ron, attends !

Ron se retourne et l'interroge du regard.

- Que se passe-t-il ? fait-elle.

- C'est ce nouveau moldu que papa a mis en cage et qu'on a jamais vu.

- Et bien ? presse Ginny.

- D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Bellatrix s'en est un peu trop approché et ce crétin n'a pas apprécié. Il l'a attaquée.

Ginny déglutit rapidement.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non. Il a essayé de l'étrangler ! C'est un fauve, ce moldu ! Papa regrette de l'avoir acheté, c'est moi qui te le dis !

La jeune fille se mord les lèvres alors que Jaquier (l'homme de main) et son père arrivent du Quartier. Arthur lève sa baguette pour faire apparaître une poutre. Ginny se met sur la pointe des pieds, elle ne voit rien. Elle bouscule les gens présents pour s'avancer vers le début de la foule. Jaquier tient fermement un homme immense, dont la peau, couleur chocolat, contraste avec les mains pales de son bourreau. Il ne porte qu'une fine tunique jaune délavée et un pantalon de lin, laissant visible ses bras musclés et la carrure imposante de son corps. Il bouge pour se défaire de ses liens alors qu'on lui attache les mains au cercle en fer de la poutre. Tous les muscles de ses bras et de son cou se meuvent avec la grâce d'un jaguar, ondulant sous la peau, comme un félin en pleine course. Ginny n'arrive décidément pas à détacher son regard de lui. Elle est fascinée. Fascinée par sa beauté sauvage, par la couleur et la texture de sa peau, par la fougue avec laquelle il tente de s'échapper. L'homme porte son regard d'animal traqué vers elle. Elle halte. Ses yeux noirs ne sont que haine, encore. Elle tourne rapidement la tête vers la gauche : sa mère et Bellatrix viennent de rejoindre les deux sorciers. Bellatrix a une griffure sur la joue droite. Jaquier sort une longue lanière de cuir. Ginny sent sa respiration s'accélérer. Ils vont sûrement le fouetter à mort. Il a commis le crime pour lequel il n'y a pas de pardon : il a frappé une sorcière. Le regard de Ginny croise à nouveau celui de Goyasan. Il ne bronche pas lorsque les coups commencent à pleuvoir. Un, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre… Ginny ne le lâche pas des yeux. Lui non plus. Il la dévisage avec haine, elle admire sa résistance. Jaquier frappe la peau de son dos avec force. Son corps part un peu en avant à chaque coup. Il encaisse, ne s'autorisant que quelques grognements sourds, la mâchoire crispée, les yeux fixés sur Ginny. Il défi la _sorcière_ du regard, lui prouve qu'il ne craint rien. Ginny se noie dans son regard. Un peu plus loin, Molly fronce les sourcils : elle n'aime pas du tout la façon dont sa fille _admire_ le moldu…

Trente coups. Jaquier laisse Goyasan tomber au sol alors qu'il lui détache les mains. L'homme tente de se débattre un peu mais Arthur le stupéfix. Il s'écroule à genoux, le visage collé au sol. Son dos est dans un état épouvantable. Les esclaves et deux sorcières sentent leur sang ne faire qu'un tour.

- Je te laisse en vie, charogne, murmure Arthur d'un ton menaçant. Mais je te préviens, touche encore une seule fois une sorcière – ou même un sorcier – et je te crève de mes mains.

Il ne répond rien. Ginny a du mal à se remettre du spectacle. Molly a également le cœur au bord des lèvres. Même si Nouka n'a jamais été fouetté…

X

Goyasan a été ramené dans sa cabane et les esclaves ont fait de leur mieux pour soigner ses plaies. Ginny n'a pas cessé d'y repenser. Elle ré entend le fouet claquer sur la peau souple. Elle revoit la chair s'ouvrir, les gouttes de sang éclabousser le visage de Jaquier. Percy n'est pas dans un très bon état non plus. Il n'aime pas les scènes de violence. La première et dernière à laquelle il a assisté, il avait quatre ans, et c'était Danielle, la défunte nourrice de son frère aîné. Fouettée à mort devant tout le monde. Bill ne s'en est jamais remis. Est-ce cela qui l'a par la suite poussé à se battre au côté des moldus ? Percy s'est souvent posé la question. Il secoue sa tête, son débat intérieur est ridicule. Après s'être frotté le nez, il retourne à ses dossiers.

Ginny fixe le plafond, elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Dès qu'elle ferme les yeux, elle voit le visage de Goyasan crispé sous la douleur qu'il essaye de supporter. Il a été d'un grand courage. Elle, dès le deuxième coup, elle aurait fait un crise cardiaque ! Sans compter qu'elle aurait gueulé comme un veau ! Après une longue bataille intérieure, elle décide de suivre son instinct et se lève. Elle ouvre un tiroir et prend une ou deux potions. Discrètement, elle sort dans la nuit noire. Elle a tout juste pris le temps de passer sa cape par-dessus sa chemise de nuit blanche et des pantoufles.

A pas de loups, elle s'approche de la cabane magiquement gardée. Elle s'arrête momentanément devant la porte. La peur l'envahit. Goyasan ne l'apprécie pas. Il risque de le lui faire comprendre. Et si jamais il l'attaquait ? Elle prend une grande inspiration. D'un air déterminé, elle entre dans la cabane. Goyasan ne dort pas. Il est roulé en boule sur le côté, à même le sol. En entendant les petits bruits de pas frotter dans le sable, il se tourne. En voyant la sorcière, ses yeux lancent à nouveau des éclairs. Ginny déglutit et se colle au mur sans cesser de le regarder. Elle le regarde timidement, presque avec soumission. Les deux êtres s'observent mutuellement. Leurs respirations sont erratiques. Que fait cette fille ici ? Ginny fait timidement un pas et se met lentement à genoux, sans le quitter des yeux. Elle prend sa baguette et lui montre bien qu'elle la pose au sol.

_- Amin uuma merna awrlle (Je ne te veux aucun mal)_, murmure-t-elle sans pour autant réussir à masquer la peur dans sa voix.

Goyasan la toise d'un air royale, dédaigneux. Il est toutefois surpris qu'elle parle cette langue. Malgré la courté de son séjour, il a tout de même remarqué que les _« istari »_ ne parlait pas la même langue que ceux qui l'aident et lui donnent à manger. Pourquoi cette _istar_ parle-t-elle ce langage ? Il l'observe en fronçant les sourcils. Elle est vraiment étrange. Avec sa peau aussi pâle qu'un croissant de lune et ses cheveux couleur de feu. Elle est petite et semble tellement frêle, tellement fragile. Les femmes de son village ne ressemblaient pas à des petits oiseaux tombés du nid ! Il doit cependant admettre que ces longues mèches rousses bouclées, bien que rebutantes au début, l'intriguent.

Ginny déglutit à nouveau et avance très lentement vers lui, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules. Cet homme l'effraie autant qu'il la fascine. Il la regarde approcher, la familière lueur de défi dans le regard. Elle s'agenouille en lui montrant les potions. Leurs regards se fixent l'un dans l'autre à nouveau. Celui de Ginny reflète la peur et l'admiration, celui de Goyasan, un mélange de peur, de haine et de curiosité. D'un geste un peu tremblant, elle débouche un pot et plonge ses doigts fins dans la substance onctueuse. Elle regarde à nouveau Goyasan, comme pour y trouver un quelconque accord. L'accord de le toucher. Les yeux du moldu se plissent. Lorsqu'elle tend sa petite main vers lui, il a un mouvement de recul et grogne. Ginny baisse la tête, toujours dans ce réflexe de soumission qu'elle adopte dès qu'elle se trouve en sa présence. Ils restent dans cette position de « chasseur/chassé » pendant un moment. Goyasan réalise qu'elle ne veut pas lui faire de mal. Elle veut le soigner. Il la regarde de haut en bas. Elle sent son regard et relève la tête vers lui. Il cligne des yeux. Timidement, elle retente l'expérience. Il recule un peu et a toujours ce regard de haine mais laisse la peau froide de la sorcière toucher son épaule blessée. Ginny inspire une grande bouffée d'oxygène alors que ses doigts entrent enfin en contact avec sa peau. Des centaines de sensations explosent en elle. C'est un peu comme ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là avec Rachel, mais en plus fort, en plus intense. Des papillons invisibles dansent dans son ventre, ses mains tremblent alors qu'elle fait lentement glisser ses doigts sur l'épiderme à la texture si différente de la sienne. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parle. Goyasan laisse la sorcière passer les onguents magiques sur ses blessures. Il frissonne en sentant ses petits doigts courir sur sa peau. Parfois, il se crispe sous une vague de douleur. Ginny le regarde alors avec inquiétude et culpabilité. Elle souffle même des _« hiraetha (pardon) »_. Lorsqu'elle a finit, elle referme le pot, le regarde, baisse les yeux, se lève et va pour partir. Elle se retourne de trois quarts pour lui adresser un signe de tête. Goyasan y répond très brièvement, l'air sévère. Deux heures plus tard, toutes ses plaies se seront refermées.

Ginny revient voir Goyasan tous les jours. Au début, elle s'assoie loin de lui et reste silencieuse. Simple compagnie, elle ne veut pas le déranger. Puis au fur et à mesure, elle se rapproche. Chaque jour, un centimètre se gagne.

Au bout de deux semaines, seulement vingt centimètres les séparent. Alors ils commencent à échanger quelques mots, timides, discrets, maladroits, nerveux. L'un regarde l'autre lorsque l'autre regarde ailleurs, et le regard retourne à l'horizon sitôt intercepté par l'autre qui, à son tour, a tourné la tête, le cœur battant d'être regardé, finalement déçu(e) de ne plus l'être. Ils s'intriguent l'un de l'autre, s'apprivoisent petit à petit. Discrètement, leurs doigts se cherchent et se trouvent. D'abord bouts des doigts contre bouts des doigts, puis phalange contre phalange, puis doigts sur doigts. Une semaine plus tard, sans perturber la conversation de leurs hôtes, les doigts mutins s'entremêlent pour se poser sur la main de l'autre.

Et lentement, timidement, avec beaucoup d'hésitation et de peur, les lèvres se touchent. Il sait qu'elle est jeune. Quatorze ans, il en a vingt. Mais la jeune fille, élevée par des moldues, sait ce qu'elle fait, sait ce qu'elle veut.

**Trois semaines plus tard**

- _Tura naa ilindo a're (Le Maître est de très mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui) !_ fait Cerene en entrant chez Miriel. _Ramba ilberiath ro neeka (Il crie sur tous les moldus qui croisent son chemin) !_

- Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de jouer les commères, le Maître se calmerait, remarque Doni d'un ton sec. Il te voit sans cesse entrain de flâner et raconter la vie de ce manoir à qui veut l'entendre !

Cerene prend un air outré.

- Faut bien s'égayer comme on peut !

_- Lle naa di'thang, (tu es une esclave) Kirmalle naa moot, il' « alasse' » (ton rôle est de travailler, non de « t'égayer ») !_

Cerene courbe l'échine.

- Je te trouve très dure, Doni, fait Miriel en essuyant ses mains. Au lieu de faire des leçons de morales totalement déplacées, tu ferais mieux de surveiller Ginevra ! Ca fait plus de trois semaines que je la vois retrouver l'africain en cachette ! Soit disant pour lui donner à manger !

Cette nouvelle fait à Doni l'effet d'un coup de poing en plein ventre. Non ! Tout, mais pas ça ! Sans attendre la suite, elle s'élance hors du cabanon.

X

A quelques mètres, à l'abris des regards, Ginny tend une pomme à Goyasan qui la prend et sourit.

- M… Merci, fait-il avec difficulté.

Ginny sourit.

- Sama xol, continue Goyasan avec un sourire tendre en lui touchant la joue.

Ginny secoue la tête pour montrer qu'elle ne comprend pas.

- Sama xol, répète-t-il lentement.

- Xol ?

Goyasan mime pour lui expliquer.

- Toi, pour moi, sama xol.

Il lui prend la main et la pose sur sa poitrine.

- M… mon…

- Cœur ? termine Ginny.

Goyasan sourit et acquiesce.

- Oui, mon cœur.

Le sourire de Ginny s'élargit d'une oreille à l'autre. Elle se penche et l'embrasse tendrement.

_- Amin mela lle, Goyasan (Je t'aime)._

X

Doni court le plus vite qu'elle peut, priant pour que ce qu'elle redoute ne soit qu'une peur immatérielle. L'histoire ne peut pas se répéter. L'histoire ne doit pas se répéter. Elle arrive à la cabane de Goyasan et trouve sa protégée entrain d'embrasser le moldu à pleine bouche.

C'est un cauchemar.

- GINNY !

La jeune fille se détache. Doni est dans une colère noire.

- NON MAIS TU ES DEVENUE FOLLE ! JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI TE PRENDS ?

Elle saisit Ginny par le poignet et la relève brusquement. Elle se tourne, haineuse, vers Goyasan.

_- Lle sinta lle uuma torsal tura tinu (Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de toucher à la fille du maître) ! Anduin (Imbécile) ! Re naa hini (Ce n'est qu'une enfant) !_

Goyasan ne comprend pas tout, il sait seulement qu'il a fait une énorme bêtise.

- Toi, viens par ici ! Dépêche-toi !

Elle traîne Ginny hors de la cabane alors que celle-ci appelle Goyasan, désespérée. Doni l'amène avec force dans une pièce abandonnée du Manoir au troisième étage. Elle la lance à moitié dans la pièce et ferme la porte.

- Insonorise la pièce, ordonne-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser la magie…

- FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS !

Ginny déglutit et obéit. Une fois les murs rendus sourds, Doni explose.

- _Nana,_ je…

- ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE ! C'EST LA MORT QUE TU VEUX ?

Ginny a les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle ne comprend pas une si vive réaction.

- _Nana_…

- TU TE RENDS DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?

- JE N'AI RIEN FAIT ! J'AIME GOYASAN !

- AH NON ! CERTAINEMENT PAS, MA PETITE FILLE ! REGARDER, A LA GRANDE LIMITE DU POSSIBLE, MAIS _AIMER _? CERTAINEMENT PAS ! NI AIMER, NI DÉSIRER, NI QUOI QUE CE SOIT !

- ET POURQUOI PAS ?

- PARCE QUE C'EST UN MOLDU ET QUE TU ES UNE SORCIÈRE ! TU SAIS QUE TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT D'APPROCHER LES ESCLAVES !

- JE NE LUI VEUX AUCUN MAL !

- ÇA N'A AUCUNE IMPORTANCE ! TU NE LE REVERRAS PAS, UN POINT C'EST TOUT ! TU M'ENTENDS GINNY ? JE TE L'INTERDIS !

- TU NE M'INTERDIRAS RIEN DU TOUT !

- C'EST-CE QUE NOUS ALLONS VOIR !

- POURQUOI ? POURQUOI TU FAIS ÇA ? TU N'AS PAS AVOIR PEUR, _NANA_ ! JE NE BLESSERAI JAMAIS GOYASAN. JE TE LE JURE ! TU N'AS PAS CONFIANCE EN MOI ?

- LA N'EST PAS LA QUESTION, GINNY ! TU NE COMPRENDS DONC PAS ? SI ON APPREND QUE TU FRICOTES AVEC UN MOLDU, C'EST LA MORT POUR TOUS LES DEUX ! EST-CE CELA QUE TU VEUX ? FINIR AU GIBET, LA CORDE AU COU, HUÉE PAR LES TIENS ? TA FAMILLE DÉSHONORÉE ? TON PÈRE RUINÉ ? C'EST CELA QUE TU VEUX ?

- ET CHARLIE ? ET FRED ? POURQUOI _EUX_ ON NE LEUR DIT RIEN ALORS QU'ILS FONT EXACTEMENT LA MÊME CHOSE QUE MOI _EN PIRE_ ?

- PARCE QUE CE SONT DES HOMMES ! C'EST LEUR DROIT. PAS LE TIENT.

Ginny est abasourdie.

- En quoi avoir une paire de couilles leur donne-t-il plus de _droits_ que moi ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Dans quelle société crois-tu vivre, Ginny ? Ici, un sorcier qui couche avec une moldue, c'est banal, parfaitement légal. Tous le font, ou presque. Une sorcière qui couche avec un moldu, c'est une putain.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! C'est du pareil au même ! Il n'y a aucune différence !

- Bien sûr qu'il y en a une ! Le sorcier ne fait aucun don de soi, la sorcière, si.

- Je ne comprends pas, grince Ginny, les dents serrées.

- Le sorcier _prend_ le corps de la moldue, généralement _de force_. Il garde le dessus. La sorcière _donne_ son corps au moldu. Elle s'abandonne à lui, inverse les rapports.

Ginny s'insurge.

- C'est complètement tordu ! Je refuse d'adhérer à cela !

- Tu n'as pourtant pas le choix, Ginny ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passera si ton père l'apprend. Il tuera Goyasan et te jettera dehors, ou pire. Crois-moi, les histoires d'amour entre sorcières et moldus se terminent toujours dans les larmes et le sang.

Ginny respire bruyamment. Elle essuie l'eau sur ses joues. Ginny lui touche doucement le visage.

- Ginny, il faut que je sache quelque chose de _très_ important. Et je te demande d'être honnête.

- Quoi ?

- Goyasan t'a-t-il touchée ?

Ginny renifle. Doni regarde sa protégée, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Je t'en supplie Ginny, dis-moi la vérité.

Plusieurs secondes passent durant lesquelles Doni prie pour qu'elle soit encore vierge.

- Non…

Doni retient un soupire de soulagement.

- Tu es toujours vierge ?

- Oui.

- Oh ! Merci, _Eru_ !

- Je suis toujours bonne à vendre, marmonne Ginny, la mine sombre. Rassurée ?

Doni pleure presque de soulagement.

- Il n'y a rien de pire qu'une sorcière qui donne sa virginité à un esclave, fait-elle avec un peu trop d'émotion, comme si elle parlait de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je me doute…

Doni avale sa salive, une horrible boule dans le ventre. L'heure est grave. Elle sait que Ginny, qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête, finira par commettre l'irréparable. Tout comme _elle_. Et Goyasan, esclave récent, ne sait rien des règles à respecter entre moldus et sorcières.

Il faut qu'elle agisse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

X

Après avoir laissé Ginny, elle redescend au deuxième étage, longe le couloir, frappe à une porte.

- Entrez.

Elle pousse la porte, déglutit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Doni ? murmure la voix froide de Molly Weasley.

- On a un problème.

* * *

**Voilà ! Prochain chapitre, immersion dans le passé de Molly ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !  
**

**Bisous et à la prochaine !  
**

**Myley.**


	23. La fille du Maître

**Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre ! Pardon pour le retard, hein ! Celui-ci est un peu particulier, et il est très, très long (31 pages... Partez pas !)... Je voulais le couper en deux, mais finalement, je le laisse entier, ça vous fait deux chapitres en un comme ça ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture ! ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

Tard dans la nuit, deux silhouettes s'aventurent au dehors. Un homme est arraché à ses chaînes et traîné jusqu'à la lisière d'un champ. Il tente de se débattre, sans succès. On le maintient en place à l'aide d'un sort. Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre silhouette apparaît de nulle part.

- C'est lui, chuchote la voix de la silhouette qui tient l'homme.

- Combien ?

- Prenez en autant que vous voudrez, c'est une urgence.

- Il vous pose des problèmes ?

- Payez, et prenez-le. Le reste ne vous regarde pas.

- Bien. Il a l'air costaud… J'en donne mille.

- Bien.

Un bruit métalliques résonne entre les hautes herbes. L'homme est donné à la dernière silhouette arrivée. Il se débat, il essaye de hurler, mais le sort de silence l'empêche de parler.

- Il ne fallait pas toucher à ma fille, murmure-t-on à son oreille.

Il disparaît avec l'acheteur.

X

Ginny se réveille en fin de matinée. Le soleil brille dans la pièce et illumine les draps clairs. Elle s'étend entre les oreillers, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se lève lentement, s'étire à nouveau, baille, puis courre à la fenêtre d'où elle peut voir la totalité du Quartier, notamment la cabane reculée de Goyasan. A sa pensée, son sourire s'élargit.

- Ginny ?

La jeune fille se retourne. Doni vient d'entrer dans la pièce, une robe à la main. Ginny fait la moue.

- Non, _nana_ ! Pas maintenant !

- Ginny ! Ne discute pas ! Allez, retire ça !

Avec un long soupir, Ginny défait sa chemise de nuit. Elle frissonne.

- On peut faire ça à un autre moment ! se plaint Ginny.

- Ta mère veut que ce soit essayé aujourd'hui. S'il faut faire des retouches, nous aurons le temps.

- Mais euh !

- Silence, Ginny !

La jeune fille continue de bouder alors que Doni commence à lacer le corset de la robe. Ginny se mord les lèvres. Elle a horreur des corsets. Sa cage thoracique est tellement comprimée qu'elle ne peut plus respirer, ni même bouger.

- Cesse de gigoter !

- Mais ça serre !

- Arrête de te plaindre !

- Je fais ce que je veux ! Et puis pourquoi faut-il essayer cela ? Va-t-il y avoir une fête ?

- Tu poses trop de questions.

Ginny a une moue à nouveau. Elle glapit lorsque le corset se serre au maximum.

- Fais-moi voir ! Magnifique ! Tu es magnifique !

- Mmh…

L'air maussade de Ginny se mue soudain en un grand sourire rayonnant. Elle profite que Doni soit occupée à faire son lit pour s'élancer hors de la pièce, sa grande robe verte flottant derrière et autour d'elle.

- GINNY !

La jeune fille descend les marches en courrant alors que Doni l'appelle vainement pour essayer de la retenir. Les esclaves présents regardent la sorcière traverser le jardin, pieds nus, tenant sa robe de chaque côté pour ne pas trébucher dessus. Le tableau est pour le moins pittoresque.

Elle traverse le Quartier, peu soucieuse de s'abîmer les pieds sur le gravât.

- Goya ? Goyasan ? _Amin merna lle el… (je veux te montrer quelque…)_

La jeune fille s'arrête à l'entrée de la cabane. Elle est vide. Les chaînes ont été ouvertes, et reposent, là, abandonnées dans la terre.

- Goya ? murmure-t-elle avec l'espoir de le voir apparaître.

Une main se pose sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolée, Ginny…

La jeune fille se retourne. Doni la regarde, la mine sombre. Ginny reporte à nouveau son attention là où Goyasan aurait dû se trouver. Elle n'est pas stupide, elle a compris.

- Vous l'avez vendu, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez fait en douce, dans la nuit ?

- Je n'ai rien fais. J'ai juste… Il fallait que je t'aide… Que je te sauve…

- Et qui a dit que je voulais être sauvée ? répond Ginny, mauvaise.

Doni soupire.

- Ginny, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer si…

- Laisse-moi…

- Gin…

- LAISSE-MOI !

Doni a un mouvement de recul. Jamais Ginny n'a été en colère contre elle. La jeune fille se retourne et lui lance un regard haineux.

- T'es qu'une TRAITRESSE ! s'écrie-t-elle avant de partir en courrant.

Doni fait un pas pour la suivre mais une main l'en empêche.

- Laisse.

- Regarde ce qu'on a fait, murmure Doni en regardant la silhouette de Ginny disparaître dans les champs.

- On avait pas le choix, et tu le sais.

Molly s'avance et replace une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Doni.

- Elle va me détester, fait tristement l'esclave en baissant la tête.

Molly a un petit rire étouffé.

- Je préfère la savoir te détestant mais en vie plutôt qu'au bout d'une corde, sans vouloir te vexer bien sûr…

- Bien sûr…

- Je vais aller lui parler… fait Molly en avançant un peu.

Doni hausse les sourcils.

_- Lle nowa re lastuvalle ? (Et tu crois qu'elle va t'écouter ?)_

_- Re uuma caeluva berena ! (Elle n'aura pas le choix)._

Doni regarde la sorcière prendre la direction des champs par lesquels Ginny s'est enfuit.

Molly marche quelques minutes parmi les hautes herbes avant de trouver sa fille recroquevillée près d'un arbre, sa jolie robe déchirée et pleine de terre. Elle reste quelques secondes à la regarder, incapable d'ouvrir le dialogue. Elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre, elle et Ginny n'ont jamais parlé auparavant. Elle opte finalement pour une réprimande.

- Félicitations pour la robe ! Elle a coûté cher, tu le sais ça ?

Ginny renifle et hausse les épaules. Molly s'approche.

- Ginny…

- Allez-vous en…

Molly soupire, elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile. En la voyant encore approcher, la jeune fille sèche ses larmes et s'énerve :

- LAISSEZ MOI SEULE !

Molly s'agenouille et lui parle d'une voix douce :

- Ginny, calme toi. Je suis désolée de te causer cette peine, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais l'éloigner de toi. Il devait être vendu. _Pour ton bien_.

Ginny hausse les sourcils.

- Oh, vraiment ? C'est dingue le nombre de personnes qui veulent me sauver ces temps-ci ! Vous êtes-vous demandez ce que _moi_ je voulais, ou cela n'est-il qu'accessoire ?

- Les couples mixtes de ce genre sont maudis et interdits par la loi. Un moldu et une sorcière, il ne peut y avoir pire que cela. C'est un déshonneur.

- Pauvre papa, fait la jeune fille ironiquement. Il doit avoir bien honte de sa mauvaise fille ! Je me sens très coupable !

- Ton père ne sait rien. Et ton père ne saura rien parce que Goyasan n'est plus ici. Tu es sauve. Lui aussi. Si Arthur l'avait appris un jour, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il te serait arrivée. Goyasan aurait été tué, c'est certain. Toi, tu aurais pu te retrouver à la rue, bannie de notre famille. Une sorcière impure est un pariât dans la société. Elle est rejetée de toute part. Il me fallait te protéger avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Donc, vous l'avez fais par pur altruisme ? raille Ginny, mauvaise. C'est très noble de votre part, _maman_… Vous n'avez jamais rien fait pour moi. Vous ne vous êtes jamais intéressée à moi ou à ma vie. Nous sommes deux étrangères. Et soudain, voilà que vous décidez d'endosser le rôle maternel et de virer la personne qui me comble de bonheur pour ma _protection_ ? Qui êtes-vous pour vouloir me protéger ?

- Une femme qui connaît bien ce genre de situation, articule Molly avec émotion.

Ginny a une exclamation pleine de dédain.

- Ah oui ! Nouka ?!

Molly est prise de court. Ginny lève des yeux mauvais vers elle.

- Il est mort, n'est-ce pas ? Par votre faute ? Oui, je sais tout. J'ai tout vu dans cette Pensine !

Molly, qui au départ avait senti son cœur manquer un battement, se détend.

- Et qu'as-tu vu dans cette Pensine qui te permette de me juger ? Une dispute ? Quelques scènes prises hors contextes ?

- J'en ai suffisamment vu pour me faire une idée, et je vous interdis de comparer l'amour sincère que j'ai pour Goyasan au désir égoïste que vous avez pu avoir pour ce moldu. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, mais vous lui avez fais du mal, de cela, j'en suis sûr.

Les yeux de Molly se voilent un court moment puis se plissent.

- Tu as raison sur un point : je lui ai fais du mal. Mais ne juge pas une histoire que tu ne connais pas. J'ai mes torts, je les reconnais, je les paye jour après jour, parce que je suis en vie et qu'il ne l'est plus. Nous sommes certes des étrangères mais tu restes ma fille. J'ai vendu Goyasan pour te sauver, pour empêcher le feu de prendre et de vous détruire tous les deux comme il nous a détruit Nouka et moi. J'ai agis pour toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Moi je n'ai pas eu cette chance. On a essayé de prévenir, de me mettre en garde, je n'ai pas écouté.

Le sang de Ginny ne fait qu'un tour.

- Crois-moi, Ginny, je sais la douleur que tu ressens.

Les deux sorcières restent silencieuses quelque temps. Ginny respire vite. Elle a peut-être mal jugée sa mère après tout. Molly reprend finalement la parole :

- Je vais raconter une petite histoire, une histoire que personne ne connaît, à part Doni et Silba.

_« _Comme tu le sais sûrement, Doni est arrivée au Domaine Prewett vers l'âge de quatre ans. J'en avais cinq. Nous sommes devenues amies dès la première seconde de notre rencontre. Je l'ai prise sous mon aile pour ne jamais la lâcher. Doni était à moi, elle était ma domestique, ma confidente, quelque part, ma meilleure amie, même si, contrairement à toi, je ne l'ai jamais considérée comme mon égale. Je n'étais pas contre l'esclavage, l'infériorité des moldus n'était pas question à débat pour moi. Je n'étais pas une rebelle. Je n'ai jamais voulu être une rebelle. J'avais eu une éducation très bourgeoise. J'étais l'incarnation de la petite sorcière de bonne famille, polie, propre sur elle. Tout ton contraire. Tout celui de Doni. Elle était plus comme Rachel, impétueuse, fougueuse, mais tellement mature. Elle s'occupait de moi parfois comme une mère. Elle vérifiait si je faisais bien mes devoirs, me réprimandait quand j'agissais impudemment. Elle faisait partie intégrante de ma vie.

Malheureusement, ou heureusement, Doni n'est pas venue seule. Ils étaient deux.

- Nouka ? demande Ginny

- Oui… Nouka… C'était son demi frère du côté de son père. La mère biologique ayant été Allemande, leur fils ne ressemblait pas à Doni physiquement. Il n'était presque pas typé, ce qui faisait qu'au départ, personne ne pouvait savoir qu'ils étaient frère et sœur.

Il était le prototype du bellâtre. S'il avait été à Hogwarts, il aurait été la vedette de l'école. Il était beau comme un diable, populaire auprès des demoiselles de son sang, aussi impétueux que sa sœur. »

Un jeune homme d'environ dix-huit ans verse de l'eau dans les canaux d'irrigation. Il est assez grand, ni trop fin, ni trop musclé, la peau dorée à force de trimer sous le soleil. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu très clair, et ses cheveux, blonds comme les blés. Perdu dans son travail, il ne remarque pas la jeune fille cachée un peu plus loin, qui le dévore du regard. Elle fixe sa bouche avec la terrible envie de l'embrasser.

« Je serais bien incapable de te dire quand je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Je l'ai toujours admiré, même petite. J'allais me cacher pour le regarder jouer avec les autres enfants moldus et dépérissais de ne pouvoir me joindre à eux. Je pense l'avoir aimé et désiré dès que j'en ai eu l'âge, vers quinze ans environ. C'est vraiment à cette période que mon désir pour lui s'est mué en obsession. Je passais des heures à le regarder travailler. Bien sûr, Nouka le savait. Tous les moldus savaient. Je n'étais pas discrète, avec mes joues roses et mes bégaiements dès que je m'adressais à lui, la plupart du temps pour des broutilles. »

Nouka lève les yeux et croise le regard de Molly dont le visage prend immédiatement feu. Il a un sourire très gêné et fait un léger signe de tête. Molly sent son cœur battre la chamade devant ce signe qui n'est rien autre qu'une marque de politesse. Alors que celle-ci se perd un peu dans la contemplation de ses pieds, une main la tire par la manche et l'entraîne un peu avant.

- Molly ! la réprimande une Doni adolescente. Tu es folle de venir ici ! Si ton père te trouve !

- Ca m'est égal ! soupire Molly, l'air rêveur. Il est si beau…

Doni regarde son amie avec des yeux noirs. Elle la traîne vivement vers un grand arbre auprès duquel est disposé quelques livres.

- Descends de ton petit nuage et réponds à la question que je t'ai posée avant que tu ne t'éclipses en douce !

- Quelle question ? fait innocemment la sorcière.

Doni se frappe de front.

- Oh ! Molly ! Tu es vraiment impossible ! _Si jamais tu venais à être empoisonnée, quel réflexe faudrait-il que tu aies pour contrer le poison ?_

- Aller à Ste Mangouste ? fait Molly hésitante, l'air ailleurs.

- MOLLY ! Sors mon frère de ton crâne trois minutes, et concentre toi ! Penser à Nouka sans arrêt est inutile et contre-productif. Comment veux-tu réussir ton examen si tu ne retiens rien ?!

- Mais c'est dans six mois !

- Et alors ? Vu la vitesse à laquelle tu apprends, il vaut mieux s'y prendre au plus tôt ! Alors, cette réponse ?

- Mais j'en sais rien !

- ARG ! Un bézoard ! Il suffirait juste que tu avales un bézoard ! C'est le plus efficace des anti-poisons ! Je te l'ai déjà dis des centaines de fois !

- Ah… Et comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- On l'a lu ensemble ! Tu me l'as récité plusieurs fois ! Et tu l'as déjà utilisé pour une des potions que tu devais préparer !

Molly la regarde, ébahie.

- Parfois je me dis que c'est toi qui devrais être la sorcière ! C'est vrai, quoi ! Tu connais tous les livres de potion par cœur, les livres d'histoire par cœur, les livres de sortilèges par cœur ! Tu fais les potions mieux que moi ! _Tu_ fais _mes_ potions, d'ailleurs ! C'est très injuste.

- Mais moi je ne peux pas me servir d'une baguette… Ni même voler sur un balai…

- Tu as le vertige…

Doni regarde Molly en biais.

- Même, c'est pour le principe… Allez, relis ce chapitre.

Molly soupire et obéit.

« Doni ne pouvait peut-être pas pratiquer la magie, mais niveau théorie, elle était imbattable. Nous lisions les cours ensemble et elle les retenait sans faute. Elle était capable de réciter des pages entières alors qu'elle ne savait pas lire, et je ne voulais pas lui apprendre de peur de devenir inutile ; au moins là, je pouvais encore lui lire les cours. Ses potions étaient toujours parfaites. Les miennes finissaient toujours par faire imploser le chaudron. La préparation de potion est le seul domaine qui ne demande aucune capacité magique particulière. Il faut juste de l'habileté et une grande concentration. Doni les avaient. Pas moi. En fait, Doni avait beaucoup de choses que je n'avais pas. Elle était plus belle que moi, plus intelligente que moi, plus rusée que moi, et elle avait plus de succès que moi. »

Un homme imposant s'approche des deux jeunes filles. Il porte un costume de sorcier aussi sévère que l'expression de son visage. Ses cheveux grisonnants lui donnent un air encore plus stricte et antipathique.

- Eh bien ma fille, fait-il, te voilà encore à paresser sous le soleil de Juillet !

- Je révises mes cours pour les examens de Janvier, père. Doni m'aide à retenir les leçons.

Ted Prewett observe la jeune esclave avec dédain. Son attention s'accroît lorsqu'il remarque qu'elle tient dans ses mains des livres de magie.

- _Doni_ a peut-être mieux à faire que toucher des ouvrages impropres à son sang.

- Pardonnez-moi, Maître, fait la jeune fille en les lâchant dans l'herbe.

- De toute façon j'ai un travail pour toi, Doni.

Trop occupée à rêvasser dans son livre, Molly ne remarque pas la soudaine expression paniquée de son amie.

- Mais… Mais je dois aider votre fille à réviser…

- Oh ! Molly est une grande fille, elle n'a plus besoin d'une nounou. Viens.

Doni lance un regard désespéré à Molly qui l'observe sans percuter.

- Mais…

- C'est bon Doni ! Je peux me débrouiller seule ! Vas !

L'air paniqué de Doni se mue en horreur alors que le sorcier la prend par le bras pour l'emmener. Molly continue à lire, imperturbable.

« Bien évidemment, j'étais trop bête pour réaliser que le succès auquel elle avait droit était loin d'être enviable. J'étais jalouse et ne cherchais pas à voir les aspects négatifs de son existence. Mais sa vie n'était pas simple. Et moi, je n'étais qu'une petite sorcière naïve et ignorante. J'ai mis un temps fou à comprendre la véritable nature du _travail_ que mon père lui donnait. Pendant longtemps, je cru simplement qu'il l'aimait bien et qu'elle était une moldue privilégiée… Quelle gourde j'étais ! Doni m'envoyait des appels à l'aide que je ne voyais pas, que je n'ai jamais vu. »

Molly est dans sa chambre, elle brosse ses longs cheveux roux. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Elle intime d'entrer. Doni apparaît.

- Te revoilà ! Tu as mis si longtemps qu'il fait nuit désormais ! Tu devrais peut-être travailler plus vite, j'ai dû demander à _Sovanah_ pour la robe. Tu te rends compte ? _Sovanah_ ?

Doni a un petit sourire.

- Et comment _Sovanah_ a-t-elle été ?

- Comme la peste qu'elle est ! Je lui ordonné de se couper les cheveux, d'ailleurs. Ses mèches blondes m'insupportent, on dirait des cheveux de vélane…

Le sourire de Doni s'élargit alors qu'elle prend la brosse.

- Tu es jalouse !

- Bien sûr que je suis jalouse ! Elle a une chance folle !

- Et tu penses que si elle se coupe les cheveux, mon frère la laissera ?!

Cette question ne plait pas à Molly.

- Tu sais Molly, il faudrait que tu changes d'air. Oublie mon frère. Tu te tortures pour rien ! Comment peux-tu être assez naïve pour croire qu'il puisse s'intéresser à toi ?! Franchement, Molly, redescends sur Terre !

Le regard de Molly se voile. Doni a un petit sourire satisfait.

« Inutile de préciser que Doni n'appréciait pas du tout les sentiments que je nourrissais à l'égard de son frère. Elle se faisait d'ailleurs une joie de me rappeler que je n'avais aucune chance avec lui. Ce n'était pas pour être méchante, elle voulait juste protéger Nouka ; le protéger de moi. Tous les moldus savent qu'une sorcière entichée d'eux représente le danger. Ils fuient les sorcières comme la Peste. Il pourrait s'agir de la plus belle des vélanes, ils ne l'approcheraient tout de même pas. Et moi je n'étais pas n'importe quelle sorcière, j'étais la fille du Maître, ce qui faisait de moi le porte-drapeau de la Potence. »

Il fait nuit. Molly se balade dans le jardin, vêtue d'une longue tunique vert pâle et de sandales dorées. Elle aime bien sortir la nuit, surtout pendant l'été, avec les odeurs de la nature. Elle marche en direction du Quartier, éclairé par les lumières de la veillée. Elle se cache derrière un arbre. Quelques esclaves de la Propriété sont assis autour d'un feu. Nouka tient une vieille mandoline artisanale. Il joue des airs, mélange de celtique et d'influences espagnoles. Autour de lui, les autres l'écoutent. Molly aussi. Molly admire. Elle admire sa dextérité et son aisance, cette facilité avec laquelle il capte l'attention de son publique. Le premier morceau fini, il en entame un deuxième. Doni l'accompagnant en chantant en arabe. La chanson est mélancolique et lente. La voix douce de Doni s'accorde parfaitement avec la guitare de son frère. Molly les écoute. Son regard passe de Nouka à Doni. Doni rayonne elle aussi, avec ses cheveux corbeau et sa peau qui s'illumine comme une torche. Les autres esclaves finissent par les accompagner en tapant dans leurs mains, certains dansent. Molly aime leur folklore. Elle le trouve joyeux et coloré. La musique des sorciers est terne. Les sorciers ne dansent pas. Les sorciers ne chantent pas. Ils commandent et restent là, tels des figurines sans âme. Doni a une âme. Nouka aussi. Malgré leur captivité, ils vivent. Molly aimerait vivre elle aussi. A la guitare se substituent les tambours. Doni se remet à chanter. Nouka puis les autres esclaves l'accompagnent.

Molly Weasley, outre sorcière, est une grande maladroite. En essayant d'avancer sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir, elle trébuche lamentablement sur les racines et déchire sa tunique au niveau des côtes. Elle est désormais le protagoniste de la soirée. Les esclaves se sont tous retournés pour observer la fille de leur Maître, appuyée contre le tronc d'un arbre, le côté gauche de sa robe accroché à une branche, laissant visible ses côtés et le début de sa hanche. Les esclaves haussent les sourcils, se demandant visiblement ce qu'elle vient faire là. Certains l'observent avec dédain. Molly est rouge de honte. Il faut toujours qu'elle se ridiculise en publique, et devant des moldus en plus ! Même à l'école, sa maladresse lui a valu les plus belles scènes de moquerie.

Complètement empêtrée et morte de honte, elle reste coincée à sa branche avec le terrible souhait de disparaître sous terre. Elle a l'air fine encore, comparée à des filles comme Sovanah qui malgré leurs vêtements pauvres restent sublimes et fières.

Sovanah rie discrètement ainsi que d'autres esclaves. Doni lance un regard noir aux moqueurs. Nouka intime à Sovanah d'arrêter de rire. Il pose sa guitare et avance timidement vers la sorcière. Celle-ci, entortillée dans sa robe, qu'elle déchire de plus en plus à vouloir la dégager de l'arbre, ne le voit pas arriver. Elle ne voit qu'une main libérer calmement le tissu. Surprise elle relève la tête. En rencontrant ses prunelles claires, ses joues prennent une jolie teinte rosée alors qu'elle bégaye de pathétiques remerciements. Nouka lui sourit en baissant brièvement la tête. Il retourne près du feu. Doni ressemble à un taureau sur le point de charger. Sovanah observe Nouka d'un air amusé. Molly ne bouge pas. Elle se sent terriblement stupide. Doni remarque le malaise de son amie, aussi lui propose-t-elle de la raccompagner à sa chambre. Molly acquiesce. Elle regarde une dernière fois Nouka qui ne sait plus où se mettre et suit Doni hors du Quartier.

« La situation la plus difficile était pour Nouka. S'il était trop proche, je pouvais me berner de fausses illusions, et s'il était trop distant, je pouvais le dénoncer à mon père et lui attirer des ennuis. Dans les deux cas, il devait toujours faire très attention à son comportement avec moi. Ni trop froid, ni trop familier. »

Le feu du Quartier meurt petit à petit. Les esclaves retournent dans leurs cabanes de bois. Nouka s'assoit sur une chaise et pose sa tête dans ses mains.

- Elle est sacrément accros !

Il se retourne. Sovanah se tient nonchalamment contre la porte. Il soupire.

- Je sais…

Sovanah rie tout bas.

- Petite sorcière est amoureuse ! C'est mignon !

- C'est un cauchemar, tu veux dire ! soupire désespérément le jeune homme.

- Oh ! Nouka ! Je t'en prie, n'exagère rien ! Elle ne te plait pas ?

- Elle est mignonne… Mais c'est la fille du Maître ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que la fille du Maître tombe amoureuse de moi ?! se lamente-t-il.

Sovanah s'approche de lui et pianote doucement sur ses épaule.

- C'est comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle pourrait finir par te demander quelque chose…

- Non, pas de risque pour ça.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- C'est une sorcière. Ils font pas dans les filles délurées.

- Ta sœur est son amie…

- Même.

Un temps de silence passe. Sovanah s'est assise à côté de lui.

- Tu pourrais tourner cette situation à ton avantage…

Il la regarde, éberlué. Elle s'explique :

- A ton avis, Nouks, elle serait prête à aller jusqu'où pour toi ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demande-t-il suspicieux.

Elle approche son visage du sien, comme sur le ton de la confidence.

- On pourrait l'utiliser.

- Quoi ?! s'exclame-t-il.

- Vu les yeux de merlan frit avec lesquels elle te regarde, je suis sûr que tu pourrais obtenir d'elle ce qu'une _istar_ ne doit jamais donner à un _beriath_.

Les yeux de Sovanah brillent. Nouka secoue la tête.

_- Lle kortova ! (Tu as perdu la tête) !_

_- Re tura tinu ! (C'est la fille du Maître) Lle sinta mani adarhe umemin ! (Tu sais ce que son père m'a fait !)_

_- Teh ? ( Et alors ?) Molly naa etelen ! (Molly n'y est pour rien !)_ Elle n'est pas responsable des horreurs commises par son père.

- Oh, tu sais ce qu'on dit, hein ? Tel père, telle fille !

- La haine t'aveugle et te fais dire n'importe quoi, Sov. Je ne me servirais pas de cette sorcière pour satisfaire ton besoin de vengeance. Tu veux te venger ? Soit, vas faire amie-amie avec elle ! Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour cela !

Sovanah a un rire jaune.

- Si c'était moi qu'elle regardait ainsi, je peux t'assurer que je le ferais ! Et ne me fais pas croire que tu n'aimerais pas te la faire ! Baiser la fille du Maître, c'est le fantasme de n'importe quel moldu !

Nouka se rassoit, plein de rage. Sovanah sourit.

- Oh ! Où sont passées tes répliques cinglantes ?

Il reste silencieux. Sovanah passe derrière lui et chuchote à son oreille :

- Par Molly, c'est le Maître qui est atteint. Si la _istar_ tombe, le Maître tombe, et toute sa famille avec lui.

- Plus ma tête ?

- Mmh… Aussi, oui… Mais ce sera pour la bonne cause ! Et puis rien ne dit que tu finiras obligatoirement sur l'échafaud !

- Rappelles-moi le dernière moldu en date à avoir survécu après être passé dans le lit d'une sorcière vierge ?

- Euh… Aucun… Mais parfois il faut se sacrifier pour la patrie…

- Et laisse-moi deviner, la patrie, c'est toi ? fait Nouka en la regardant, les sourcils levés.

- Entre autre…

Elle s'agenouille près de lui.

- Nouka, murmure-t-elle, tu as le pouvoir de détruire cette petite famille de Sang Pourri. Tu as le pouvoir de venger la mort de tous nos frères et sœurs, la mort de tes parents…

- Mes parents n'ont pas été tués par les Prewett.

- Ils ont été tués par des sorciers, c'est du pareil au même.

Nouka se penche vers elle.

- Sovanah, tu sembles oublier que briser cette famille ne rendra aucun de nous libre. Nous serons tous revendus, et probablement séparés. Je suis la seule famille qui reste à _Donimin_. Tu ne feras pas de moi le complice de tes désirs de vengeance. Le prix a payer est trop lourd. Je ne veux ni blesser cette fille, ni perdre la vie. Alors à bon entendeur, bonne nuit.

Il se lève et part dans la pièce adjacente. Sovanah, vexée et déçue, quitte la cabane.

« Toi et moi avons un point en commun : je détestais les repas mondains. Je m'y ennuyais à mourir. Tous ces grands bonshommes pompeux dont le seul but était d'épater le voisin me donnaient la nausée. J'avais droit aux soirées de ce genre environ une à deux fois par semaine. C'était surtout une occasion pour mes parents d'essayer de me caser avec le premier imbécile riche venu ! A chaque nouvelle soirée, ma mère me présentait quelqu'un, ou plutôt me présentait _à_ quelqu'un. Tu te doutes bien que mon avis, à moi, était plus que négligeable. C'était l'impression que je faisais sur le prétendant qui importait. Alors, je faisais tout pour ne pas leur plaire. Je salissais mes robes, parlais mal, mangeais mal, bref, je faisais tout pour les repousser. Cela marchait bien ! Au grand dam de mon père qui commençait à perdre patience. Il déchargeait sa mauvaise humeur sur ma mère qui me suppliait presque de bien me comporter. »

- C'est un homme charmant ! fait une jeune Caroline, ses longs cheveux blonds légèrement lâchés sur sa robe stricte.

- Je n'en doute pas, mère, répond Molly, assise sur son lit.

- Je compte sur toi pour être agréable ce soir ! Le spectacle que tu as donné au Lord Mardi dernier est inadmissible, Molly !

- Je suis désolée…

- Franchement, qu'avais-tu dans la tête ?! Tu pourrais faire perdre sa réputation à ton père ! Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est ce que tu souhaites !

Molly ne répond rien. Caroline continue :

- Ton père fait tout son possible pour t'assurer un bel avenir ! Alors au lieu de repousser chaque homme qu'il te choisi, tu ferais mieux de lui être reconnaissante, ma petite fille !

Molly roule des yeux. Alors que sa mère commence à vanter les qualités de son nouveau prétendant, Molly porte son attention sur ce qui se passe au-delà de sa fenêtre. Elle voit les esclaves travailler, dont Nouka. Elle se perd dans sa contemplation, oubliant la présence de sa mère.

« Je voulais qu'il me sauve. Qu'il me prenne la main et qu'il m'emmène loin d'ici. »

- Molly, tu m'écoutes ?!

Elle tourne son attention vers sa mère qui la regarde, courroucée.

- Oui, mère, bien sûr.

A l'extérieur, l'immense jardin est éclairé de mille lumières et des fontaines jaillissent les jets magnifiques. Les invités se promènent au milieu des grandes allées de fleurs et de buissons. La demeure Prewett a des allures de Palais.

Molly marche le long de la grande salle de réception, un faux sourire plaqué sur le visage. Elle porte une robe mauve à lacets, un immense nœud à l'arrière.

« J'avais l'impression d'avoir un chapiteau sur le dos ! Je détestais ces vêtements trop lourds, trop encombrants, trop serrés. Je rêvais de vêtements simples et légers, comme ceux que portaient Doni. »

Molly salut les invités. Son regard croise soudain celui de Doni qui lui lance des encourageants muets. Molly lui sourit en levant les yeux, l'air désespéré. Elles rient discrètement.

- Molly ? Molly ?

La jeune fille tourne la tête. Sa mère s'élance vers elle en lui faisant signe de venir vers elle.

- J'aimerais te présenter quelqu'un !

_Et c'est parti !_ pense Molly en roulant des yeux.

A l'autre bout de la salle, près des buffets à boisson, Nouka observe la jeune sorcière alors qu'elle parle à un grand type au visage un peu rond mais sympathique. Sa mère semble particulièrement gaie, mais la jeune fille parait plutôt crispée. Elle part discuter avec le jeune homme présenté. Elle passe devant sa mère et la frôle, celle-ci a un frisson de dégoût et une grimace. Nouka rie tout bas, cette femme est folle ! Il sait qu'il ne devrait pas la regarder mais il y a quelque chose chez elle qui l'intrigue.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, fait une voix à sa droite.

Il tourne la tête. Un de ses amis vient de le rejoindre.

- Cette couleur lui donne un joli teint pur… un peu comme le sang qu'elle a dans les veines, en fait…

Nouka détourne le regard, il a saisit le message caché.

- C'est une gamine. Le béguin qu'elle a pour toi va passer. Et je te conseille de le laisser passer. Franchement, te lance pas dans l'aventure, mec, ça vaut pas le coup, t'y perdrais la tête.

- J'ai pas l'intention de m'y lancer, répond froidement Nouka.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu la mates depuis tout à l'heure ?

Sur cette phrase, il passe son chemin, laissant Nouka seul avec ses questions.

Un moment plus tard, Nouka demande à se faire remplacer et sort s'aérer. Les fontaines continuent toujours de fonctionner, les convives continuent toujours de flâner. Le moldu a une bouteille de bière à la main. De temps en temps, il en boit une gorgée. Alors qu'il observe les invités en contrebas, ses yeux captent une couleur vive à sa gauche. Il tourne la tête. Molly vient d'apparaître et court se cacher derrière un buisson.

Une voix résonne. Caroline sort de la salle, ses bras autour d'elle.

- Molly ? Molly ?

Derrière son buisson, elle prie pour que Nouka ne la dénonce pas. Elle vient juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Caroline se tourne vers le jeune homme :

- Nouka, as-tu vu ma fille ?

Molly ferme les yeux, angoissée. Elle a lâchement abandonné son prétendant en prétextant aller chercher à manger…

- Non, Madame, je regrette. Je ne sais pas où elle est.

Les yeux de Molly s'écarquillent : il a menti _pour elle_ ? Il a risqué l'endoloris _pour elle_. Elle est si surprise qu'elle doit étouffer son cris avec ses mains.

- Bien. Si tu la vois, préviens-moi. Cette gosse va me rendre folle ! MOLLY ?

Elle disparaît entre les arbres.

Molly attend que sa mère soit hors de vue pour sortir de sa cachette. Nouka est toujours là, le goulot de sa bouteille à la bouche.

- Merci Nouka, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça tu sais.

Il tourne un peu sa tête vers elle. Elle a l'air timide.

- Je sais.

Il ignore d'ailleurs pourquoi il l'a fait.

- Tu aurais pu prendre un doloris.

- J'aurais pu en effet.

Molly s'avance timidement vers lui. Il ne la regarde pas. Sa bouteille aux lèvres, il contemple l'horizon.

Ils restent tous les deux silencieux, regardant l'autre de temps à autre du coin de l'œil. Finalement, Nouka ose briser le silence :

- Vous ne devriez pas rester ici, Mademoiselle. Votre mère pourrait revenir.

Molly tourne la tête vers lui, le souffle court. Elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'il lui parle de sa propre initiative ! Il ne la regarde toujours pas cependant.

- Je sais, soupire-t-elle.

C'est au tour de Nouka de la regarder.

- Vous devriez retourner là-bas. Une fille de votre rang ne reste pas dehors en si vilaine compagnie !

- Je ne pense pas être en vilaine compagnie, fait Molly qui regrette immédiatement sa réponse.

Nouka se pince légèrement les lèvres. Il a été stupide de dire cela, la réponse était évidente.

- Enfin, ce que je veux c'est que…

- Ce n'est rien, Mademoiselle.

Elle lui sourit, embarrassée.

- Tu dois me prendre pour une handicapée mentale.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Tu peux le dire tu sais, je ne me fâcherai pas.

- La maladresse n'est pas une maladie, si c'est à cela que vous faites référence. Elle peut même être un atout dans certains cas !

Molly relève la tête vers lui, les yeux brillants.

- Tu dis ça par politesse mais, merci. C'est gentil de l'avoir dit. Mais tu peux être honnête tu sais, je ne t'en voudrai pas !

- Je suis honnête.

Et il l'est. Bizarrement, il l'est. Il la trouve mignonne et attendrissante, malgré le sang de démon qu'elle a dans les veines.

Elle lui sourit, des papillons dansent dans son ventre. Le cœur de Nouka manque un battement.

- Il me semblait bien t'avoir vu sortir !

Les deux adolescents se retournent. Un jeune homme qui a l'air d'être sorti tout droit de la mafia italienne se tient devant eux. Molly sent son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

- Gidéon…

Est un des deux démons qui lui sert de frères. Impitoyables, cruels, mauvais, les jumeaux Prewett sont des brutes à ne jamais mettre en colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? lui demande-t-il de sa voix de mafieux.

- On parle c'est tout, répond-t-elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Vous parlez ? Et depuis quand les Princesses parlent aux chiens ?

Gédéon fixe Nouka avec haine et mépris. Le moldu déglutit.

- Rentre à l'intérieur. Tu n'as rien à faire avec ça. DEPECHE-TOI DE RENTRER !

Molly se hâte. Elle espère tellement qu'il ne fera aucun mal à Nouka. Elle n'arrive déjà pas à croire qu'il lui ait parlé presque comme à une personne, alors qu'il soit blessé par Gidéon par sa faute…

Nouka reste seul avec le frère. Celui-ci le toise et s'approche jusqu'à ce que seuls quelques centimètres les séparent.

- Écoute-moi bien, le clebs, tu n'as pas à parler à ma sœur. Ni à l'approcher. Elle est pas pour toi, tu piges ? Que je te vois encore une fois avec elle, et tu serviras de pâté aux chats. C'est clair ?

Nouka déglutit.

- Oui, Monseigneur.

- Bien.

Le sorcier s'en retourne. Nouka a du mal à ralentir sa respiration. Il a eu tort de parler à Molly. Cette sorcière est vraiment trop dangereuse. Il n'aurait pas dû lui adresser la parole.

« Nouka ne me parla plus pendant un long moment, trois semaines, au moins. La désillusion fut cruelle après l'échange que nous avions eu. Il me fuyait comme la peste. Dès qu'il me voyait arriver quelque part, il partait. Il évitait Doni, de peur que je sois avec elle. J'étais très triste. Je me doutais que Gidéon y était pour quelque chose, mais Doni était formelle » :

- Mais enfin Molly, pourquoi aurait-il envie d'être ami avec toi ? Que peux-tu lui apporter d'autre si ce n'est une mort atroce ? Réfléchis !

« Elle avait le chic pour me remonter le moral ! En fait, elle voulait juste que j'oublie complètement son frère, que je le laisse tranquille. Elle avait frôlé l'arrêt cardiaque en apprenant pour notre conversation. Je pense que ce qu'elle craignait le plus, c'était que l'attirance soit réciproque. Elle pouvait me surveiller moi, mais si son frère rejoignait la partie, son influence devenait inefficace et la situation hors de contrôle. »

Molly marche dans le bois qui entoure la propriété.

« Finalement, c'est un oiseau qui nous a permis de renouer le dialogue. »

Elle est surprise de découvrir Nouka, au pied d'un grand arbre, entrain d'examiner quelque chose. Intriguée, elle s'avance. Nouka lève la tête en sentant sa présence. Il halte immédiatement. Molly sent sa peur et baisse les yeux.

- N'ai crainte, il n'y a que moi.

La petite voix triste de la jeune fille le fait se radoucir un peu. Molly se penche.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un aigle, répond-t-il d'une voix enrouée. Il est blessé.

- Il est tout petit ! s'exclame Molly.

- C'est un bébé, mademoiselle, explique Nouka, agacé de sa présence. Il a dû tomber du nid.

- Et que vas-tu en faire ?

- Le soigner, mademoiselle.

Molly hausse les sourcils.

- Comment ?

- Avec des plantes ! Et une attelle pour sa patte.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une attelle ?

Nouka roule des yeux. Elle est soûlante avec ses questions ! Et puis il ne faut pas qu'elle reste là. Il s'est promis de ne plus lui parler. Cette fille est certes mignonne, mais l'approcher est terriblement dangereux. Il ne va pas risquer sa vie pour quelques jolies mèches rousses ! Il y a d'autres filles au Manoir, des filles toutes aussi mignonnes et juridiquement inoffensives. Il doit rester loin d'elle. Maintenant, c'est sûr que si c'est elle qui lui parle, il va devoir lui répondre. Et s'il lui répond, ils vont parler à nouveau, et s'ils parlent à nouveau, il va à nouveau la trouver très mignonne, et s'il la trouve à nouveau très mignonne… ça va très mal se finir.

- Deux morceaux de bois fixés pour permettre à l'os de se ressouder.

- Oh ! C'est de la médecine de moldu ?

Nouka la regarde en biais, elle ne le lâchera pas. Il acquiesce.

Il se relève, l'oiseau blessé dans les mains.

- Si tu le laisses ici, on risque de le trouver, fait remarquer Molly.

Il est obligé de reconnaître qu'elle a raison. La jeune fille semble ravie. Elle lui fait un grand sourire.

- Je connais un endroit où tu pourrais le cacher ! Viens, suis-moi !

Elle prend le garçon par la manche et l'entraîne. Elle-même ne revient pas de son audace, elle, d'habitude si timide…

Nouka se laisse guider, perturbé d'avoir le tissu de sa chemise emprisonné sous sa main brûlante. Ses yeux dévient sur son corps alors qu'elle marche devant lui. Elle porte une jolie robe turquoise qui épouse ses courbes avec la légèreté de l'eau. La robe semble d'ailleurs être liquide. Ses beaux cheveux roux sont lâchés en cascade sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Elle n'est pas tape à l'œil comme Sovanah, mais elle a quelque chose de joli. Il secoue violemment la tête. _« C'est la fille de ton Maître »_ lui hurle sa conscience. Elle ne doit pas être jolie.

De son côté, Molly marche, les mains moites, le cœur dansant la salsa dans sa poitrine. Elle ne veut jamais lâcher cette manche.

Ils arrivent dans une clairière bordée de grands arbres qui filtrent la lumière du soleil. Nouka ne peut s'empêcher de pousser un sifflement admiratif.

- C'est joli ! Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit.

Il se demande comment il peut lui parler avec autant de familiarité. Peut-être parce qu'il se sent bien avec elle, ce qui est complètement stupide.

- J'y viens souvent avec Doni. Tiens, ici, fait-elle en désignant une crevasse peu profonde dans un rocher. C'est suffisamment grand pour lui.

- Et on va le poser dans la crevasse, comme ça ?

- Euh… Bah…

- Il risque de glisser ou d'être attaqué. Je vais lui construire une petite maison en bois.

Molly a un léger rire.

- Construire ? Tu veux dire, avec tes mains ?

Nouka lève un sourcil.

- Euh oui…

- Oh ! s'exclame Molly. Vous les moldus vous êtes tellement primaires !

La remarque ne plait pas à Nouka dont le regard devient noir. Molly se rend compte de sa bourde et baisse la tête, honteuse de l'avoir blessé alors qu'il est aimable avec elle.

- Pardon Nouka. Je ne voulais pas être méchante.

Nouka la toise. Elle déglutit. D'une simple phrase, elle a tout gâché.

Le jeune homme reste silencieux alors qu'il tâte le tronc des arbres.

- Vous ne devriez pas être là, mademoiselle, votre place est avec les vôtres.

Sa voix est sèche. Molly a tout gâché. Il vient de lui faire comprendre qu'il veut qu'elle parte. Déçue, la sorcière acquiesce et quitte la clairière d'un air maussade.

« Nouka m'évita à nouveau. Je l'avais vraiment vexé ce jour-là. En temps normal, je me fichais de dire des choses racistes, et je ne m'en excusais certainement pas. J'étais raciste, convaincue de la Supériorité des Sorciers. Mais pour Nouka, c'était différent. Je l'aimais, alors logiquement, je ne le voyais pas comme les autres. Je ne l'ai plus vu pendant deux jours, deux jours que je passai à me lamenter sur ma stupidité. »

Molly est dans sa chambre, assise sur son lit, les bras entourant ses genoux.

De l'autre côté de la propriété, Nouka s'affaire dans sa cabane, assisté par Sovanah qui n'a pas perdu une miette de ce que le jeune homme lui a reporté.

- Je t'ai dit que c'était une garce ! Une sorcière, comme toutes les autres. Elle nous méprise, Nouka. Elle te méprise aussi, peu importe le fait que tu lui plaises ou non. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un esclave à ses yeux hautains.

Nouka ne répond rien.

- Tu es vexé parce que tu pensais qu'elle était différente, mais ce n'est pas vrai, elle n'est pas différente. C'est une gamine pourrie gâtée qui nous considère comme des animaux ! As-tu déjà fais attention à la manière dont elle parle à ta sœur ? Alors que Doni est censée être « sa meilleure amie » ?! A-t-elle déjà tenté de la sauver lorsque le paternel vient la chercher ?

- Ne parle pas de ça ! s'exclame vivement Nouka.

Le regard de Sovanah se noircit.

- _ Uma ! Quena kyo ta ! ( Eh bien, si, justement, parlons-en) ! Ro withe coia en amin (Il a ruiné ma vie) !_ Il m'a retiré la seule chose qui égayait mes journées ternes et répétitives.

- Le Maître t'avait prévenue, tu étais à lui et tu le savais. Tu ne l'as juste pas écouté.

- Oh non ! Ne joue pas les machos avec moi ! Surtout que tu étais le premier à en profiter, mon beau Nouka !

Nouka s'approche d'elle et lui caresse le visage.

- Je sais tout ça, _veninamin_. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si le père Prewett est cruel et fou. Ce qu'il t'a fait est monstrueux et inacceptable. Mais je ne me servirai pas de Molly pour te venger. C'est au Maître lui-même qu'il faut s'attaquer, pas à sa fille.

- J'y crois pas ! Elle te traîne dans la boue et tu la défends encore !

- Ça suffit Sovanah, rentre chez toi.

La jeune fille déglutit, les yeux brillants de larmes, et quitte la cabane.

Nouka secoue la tête, pourquoi la défend-t-il ?

« Je me creusai la cervelle pendant des jours afin de trouver un moyen de renouer le dialogue. J'avais demandé conseil à Doni qui bien sûr, ne m'avait donné que de mauvaises idées irréalisables. Finalement, je compris que la seule manière de nous _réconcilier_ était de lui montrer que je ne le méprisais pas. »

Quatre jours plus tard, alors que Nouka s'occupe de bander la patte de l'oiseau malade avec une pâte faite exprès, un craquement de branche le fait sursauter. En relevant la tête, il voit Molly, l'air timide, qui porte un tas de morceaux de bois dans ses bras. Le moldu hausse les sourcils. Que vient-elle faire ici ?

_- Quel amrun, Nouka (Bonjour, Nouka)._

Son haussement de sourcils s'intensifie. Il lui répond, méfiant et surpris qu'elle lui parle en _Beriath_. Il met d'ailleurs quelque secondes à hésiter sur la langue à utiliser pour la réponse. Se moquait-elle de lui encore ? Il choisi néanmoins une réponse en moldu. Il remarque le tas de bois. Il la questionne du regard. Elle se racle la gorge, mal à l'aise.

_- Amin nowe, ten' kard… (J'ai pensé, pour la cabane…)_

Nouka continue de l'observer, hagard.

_- Lle anta tavar, antalle ? (Tu as besoin de bois, n'est-ce pas ?)_

_- Umh, uma (oui)._

Molly lui sourit, Nouka ne voit pas où elle veut en venir.

_- Amin merna etolle (Je veux t'aider)._

Elle baisse un peu la tête. Nouka n'en revient pas.

- Vous voulez dire, m'aider à construire la cabane, ou juste y mettre un coup de baguette ?

- T'aider à la construire… Même si je n'ai jamais fait ça avant.

Nouka à un rictus. Il se lève, un brin de paille dans la bouche.

- Vous risquez de vous salir, Princesse !

- Je prends le risque !

Les deux adolescents se regardent intensément, la respiration saccadée. Nouka doit refuser. S'il accepte, la ligne est franchie. Il ne doit pas la franchir. Il ne doit pas la…

- Très bien ! fait-il en dépit de sa volonté. Faites voir ce que vous avez amené !

Molly lui tend ses ridicules tiges de bois. Nouka hausse les sourcils à nouveau. Molly fronce les siens.

- Quoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Euh… Sauf votre respect… C'est pour faire une couronne ?!

- Ce n'est pas bon ?!

Nouka la regarde calmement, il ne faut pas qu'il l'énerve, elle pourrait sortir son morceau de bois à elle, et ça, il veut l'éviter le plus possible.

- Pour construire une cabane, c'est cela qu'il faut ! explique-t-il en lui montrant des plaques de bois. On détache des morceaux d'écorce sur de vieux arbres et on les poli avec une lame de couteau. Après, on les fixe les unes aux autres à l'aide d'un marteau et de clous en fer.

Molly écoute calmement. Elle le regarde rassembler les morceaux d'écorce déjà polis. Il lui montre les instruments à utiliser ainsi que la manière de les utiliser. Molly aimerait commenter : « vous avez de biens drôles de façons de remplacer la magie ! », mais elle s'abstient. Elle l'a déjà vexé une fois, ce n'est pas pour recommencer, Nouka ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Elle lui annonce qu'elle a ramener des onguents magiques pour soigner l'oiseau. Si Nouka se tend à l'entente du mot interdit, il se radoucit en comprenant qu'il ne s'agit que de pommades inoffensives.

- Tout ce qui est magique n'est pas mauvais ! déclare Molly.

Nouka aimerait répliquer que « ça, elle n'en sait rien », mais s'abstient. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est relativement accessible qu'il doit la traiter comme un bon pote.

Il observe Molly prendre le marteau, plus que perplexe, et poser le clou (à l'envers) sur les deux morceaux d'écorce polis perpendiculairement superposés. Elle frappe… à côté du clou. Nouka a un léger rictus : c'est mal parti !

« Aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître, c'est ce pourquoi je l'avais froissé qui nous rapprocha ! La construction de cette petite cabane, ainsi que les soins pour l'oiseau, devinrent notre prétexte pour nous voir. Nous nous retrouvions chaque jour en fin d'après-midi. Oh bien sûr, j'aurais pu utiliser la magie, mais de un, je sais que Nouka en avait une peur bleue, et je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, et de deux, cela me permettait de passer plus de temps avec lui. En faisant comme les moldus, j'avais l'impression de me rapprocher de lui, même si je me ridiculisais plus qu'autre chose. »

Au bout de deux autres essais ratés, Nouka prend pitié. Il s'approche d'elle et lui remet gentiment le clou dans le bon sens avec un sourire gêné. Molly lui rend son sourire avec embarras, elle se sent terriblement stupide de ne pas réussir à faire quelque chose que les moldus n'ont aucun mal à faire.

Elle réessaye. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'elle a touché le clou. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que son doigt était dessus…

- OUCH ! s'exclame-t-elle en le mettant son doigt à sa bouche.

Nouka a un autre rictus désespéré.

- Est-ce que ça va, Mademoiselle ?

Molly acquiesce, les joues rouges qu'il se soit inquiété pour elle.

Au bout d'une semaine, la petite cabane de bois est terminée. L'oiseau, pratiquement guéri, repose à l'intérieur. Les deux adolescents, fières du résultat, se regardent et échangent un sourire.

« Une relation très étrange s'était nouée entre nous. Généralement, nous ne parlions pas, on se contentait juste de la présence de l'autre. Même s'il gardait ses distances, je ne ressentais pas de malaise particulier. J'étais tellement euphorique qu'aujourd'hui encore je me demande comment mes parents n'ont rien pu remarquer. »

Molly souhaite bonne nuit à Nouka et repart, toute guillerette, vers le Manoir. Doni la regarde s'éloigner, l'œil noir.

« Entre Doni et moi, les choses allaient de pire en pire. Nous qui, avant, avions une entente quasi parfaite, nous disputions tous les jours désormais. Elle était haineuse envers moi, elle qui, auparavant, me défendait toujours. Mon rapprochement avec Nouka finît par nous faire fâcher. »

Molly est allongée sur son lit, un sourire idiot au visage, les bras étendus sur le matelas. Un bruit de grincement la fait se redresser. Doni vient d'entrer.

- Tu vas bien ? lui demande-t-elle innocemment.

Molly ne fait que sourire davantage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as aux mains ? fait-elle en remarquant les bandages autour de ses doigts.

- Il faut croire que je ne suis pas douée avec un marteau !

Doni hausse les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé ta baguette ? Tu n'aurais pas à porter ces bandages !

- Nouka n'aime pas trop que j'utilise la magie. Et puis, s'il m'avait vu refermer mes plaies en quelques secondes, il m'aurait traitée de monstre et aurait eu peur.

Le visage de Doni s'assombrit alors qu'elle s'assoit sur le matelas, près d'elle.

- Molly, tu sais que tu es ma meilleure amie et que je ne veux que ton bonheur ?

- Bien sûr, Don' !

Doni déglutit, regarde ses genoux puis relève la tête.

- Molly, je ne veux surtout que tu t'enfermes dans de faux rêves…

Les sourcils de la sorcière se froncent.

- Je ne comprends pas…

Doni hésite un peu.

- Molly…

- Pourquoi répètes-tu mon prénom sans arrêt ?

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, elle se tord nerveusement les mains.

- Mo… Enfin… Nouka n'agit comme cela que parce que tu es la fille du Maître. Il n'est pas aimable envers toi par choix ou réelle amitié, ce n'est que de la politesse.

Les yeux de Molly brillent.

- Tu es méchante de dire des choses pareilles.

- Non, Molly, je ne veux pas que tu sois déçue lorsque tu comprendras que Nouka ne voit en toi qu'une sorcière qu'il ne faut pas contrarier.

Molly se lève d'un bond, énervée. Doni déglutit. Elle n'aime pas mettre son amie en colère.

- Je ne force pas Nouka à rester avec moi ! S'il n'apprécie pas ma présence, il peut toujours…

- Quoi ? Te le dire en face ?!

Molly se taie. C'est au tour de Doni de se lever.

- _Tu es la fille de notre Maître_ ! Le seul sentiment que tu peux lui inspirer, c'est la peur ! Celle d'être dénoncé à ton père s'il n'est pas gentil et courtois avec toi ! Nouka se fiche de toi. Qui crois-tu être ? Une fille ordinaire, un peu timide ?! Tu es une sorcière, une ennemie ! Pas une conquête envisageable ! Redescends un peu sur Terre !

Verte de rage, Molly gifle violemment son amie.

Le silence s'installe dans la pièce. Seule la respiration rapide les deux jeunes filles trouble le silence pesant.

- Tu es devenue imbuvable depuis que je fréquente ton frère, crache Molly. Tu profites de chaque moment pour m'enlever tout espoir, me briser tous mes rêves ! Les meilleures amies ne font pas ça, Doni. Au contraire, elles encouragent. Tu sais quoi ? Tu ne mérites pas l'amitié que je daigne t'accorder ! _Kela_, _di'thang (Sors d'ici, esclave)_ !

Doni déglutit, la main toujours posée sur sa joue. Elle reste quelques secondes sans répondre. Finalement, elle tourne les talons et claque la porte derrière elle, laissant une Molly effondrée sur le lit.

Molly ne sait combien de temps elle est restée à pleurer. Elle ne sait pas non plus pourquoi elle a décidé de sortir parler à Nouka. A cette heure là, il doit sûrement dormir, ou elle devrait être entrain de dormir, elle… Elle avance dans la nuit silencieuse, une cape de velours enroulée autour de ses épaules. Arrivée à hauteur du Quartier, elle se faufile jusqu'à la cabane de Nouka, étrangement toujours éclairée par la lueur d'une bougie.

Elle contourne la maisonnette. La porte est ouverte.

La curiosité est un défaut, un défaut qui se paye parfois cher. Comme ce soir-là. A l'intérieur de la cabane en bois, Sovanah est adossée au mur et Nouka l'embrasse passionnément, la main sous sa tunique, visiblement prêt à passer à l'étape supérieure. Molly reste prostrée devant ce spectacle une ou deux minutes.

_« Tu es une sorcière, une ennemie ! Pas une conquête envisageable ! »_

Doni avait raison, Nouka se fiche d'elle. Il n'est gentil que par politesse.

Le cœur en miettes, elle court se réfugier dans sa chambre.

A l'intérieur de la cabane, Sovanah se recule un peu. Elle sourit machiavéliquement.

_- Quena Nouk, nowien amin ar' nowien istarelle lle ? (Dis-moi, tu penses à moi ou à ta petite sorcière ?)_

_- Dina (La ferme) !_ intime-t-il avant de plonger à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Le lendemain, Nouka ira à la clairière, comme tous les jours. Mais il attendra en vain, Molly ne viendra jamais.

X

Sovanah a sauté sur l'occasion pour cracher son venin, arguant que Molly s'est fichu de lui depuis le début, qu'elle l'avait manipulé, qu'elle ne méritait pas qu'il se mette en danger pour elle.

- Elle n'a pas voulu construire une cabane _à la moldu_ par ouverture d'esprit, ou que sais-je. Elle l'a fait uniquement pour se moquer de toi, de nous, et de nos manières de remplacer la magie ! La preuve, maintenant votre « travail » terminé, elle n'est plus venue ! Pourquoi serait-elle venue ? Pour ta moldesque compagnie ?

Il l'a écoutée, la mine basse, essayant de comprendre pourquoi son absence l'avait touché à ce point. Pourtant c'est une bonne chose qu'elle ne soit pas venue, cela prouve qu'il n'aura pas à la revoir, ce qu'il ne doit pas faire de toute façon. En tant que sorcière, c'est elle le Maître du jeu ; si elle vient le retrouver dans la clairière, il ne peut pas la faire partir, alors si elle ne vient plus, il ne pourra pas non plus aller la chercher… Ce fait, au lieu de soulager le poids qui pèse dans sa poitrine depuis le début, l'accable plus encore. Intérieurement, il sait pourquoi. Le petit serpent se faufile à travers ses entrailles. Il les tend, il les tord, s'insinue dans chaque parcelle de son être, avale tous les nutriments de leurs rencontres et grandit, grandit, grandit encore. Son long corps se tortille dans son estomac, comprime son cœur et ses poumons. De sa queue, il remue les cellules et inverse la circulation du sang qui délaisse le cerveau pour des contrées plus basses. Sa tête a déjà atteint la sienne. Il siffle dans ses oreilles et Nouka aimerait le faire taire, mais le sifflement est trop fort, il perce ses tympans de sa sifflante et dérangeant vérité. _« Tu aimes ssssa présensssssssse, _fait-il_. Tu veux la revoir, tu en as bezzsoin. Tu attends l'après-midi avec impatiensssssssse. »_ Et même s'il ne le voit pas, Nouka sait que le serpent sourit, parce que le serpent a raison et que Nouka voudrait qu'il est tord. Alors il l'étouffe en prétendant que c'est à cause de la sorcière parce qu'elle est la sorcière et que lui, simple esclave, est sous son contrôle.

Molly a essayé de renouer le dialogue avec Doni, mais celle-ci à fait la sourde oreille. Dépitée, elle s'est assise sur la table de la terrasse arrière pour lire un livre. Un peu plus loi, Nouka travaille avec les autres esclaves mâles de la propriété. Elle aurait dû choisir un autre endroit… Elle se fait violence pour ne pas le regarder. Elle échoue deux fois. Peut-être trois. Ou bien dix…

« Je lui en voulais terriblement. Mais paradoxalement, j'étais incapable de lui faire le moindre mal. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu le dénoncer à mon père ou le punir moi-même, mais je n'y pensais même pas. La différence entre Charlie, Fred ou moi, est que je ne voulais pas le forcer ; je ne voulais pas le forcer à passer un moment avec moi, tout comme je ne voulais pas le forcer à m'aimer. J'avais eu ouïe dire que certaines sorcières avaient recours à des philtres d'amour pour posséder le moldu qu'elles désiraient. Moi, je n'en voulais pas. Alors je ne pouvais pas le punir pour une chose dont il n'était pas coupable. C'était moi l'idiote dans l'histoire. J'y avais cru. Je m'étais enfermée dans des illusions roses et sucrées. Et en y repensant, j'avais probablement interprété des gestes ou des mots de sa part qui en réalité ne signifiaient rien. »

Molly revient lire son livre, au même endroit, pendant plusieurs jours.

Nouka revient travailler, au même endroit, pendant plusieurs jours.

Ils ne se parlent pas. Ils sont à une dizaines de mètres l'un de l'autre, mais peuvent se voir. Chacun sait que l'autre est là, accessible au regard, pas tellement loin finalement. C'est rassurant et apaisant.

Au bout du sixième jour d'espionnage mutuel, un léger accident se produit. Nouka trébuche sur une des racines à proximité des canaux, et se tord la cheville. Son exclamation douloureuse alerte immédiatement Molly qui ne peut se résoudre à le laisser souffrir sans rien faire. Elle ne réfléchit pas. Elle ne pense ni aux autres esclaves, ni à ses frères, ni à son père. Elle lâche le paragraphe qu'elle était entrain de lire (la même phrase depuis cinq jours en réalité), et accourt vers lui, baguette en main.

Les quelques esclaves présents sont agglutinés autour de lui. En voyant arriver la sorcière, ils s'écartent violemment.

- Nouka ! Ça va ? s'inquiète-t-elle, le souffle court alors qu'elle s'agenouille près de lui.

Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, ils se regardent officiellement, sans œillade, sans tricherie.

Nouka ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant là, si près de lui, inquiète pour lui. Malgré la douleur qui lui traverse la cheville, il remarque l'adorable rouge de ses joues, la brillance de ses yeux si envoûtants. Il pense à tendre une main vers son visage mais se ravise en se rappelant qui elle est.

Elle le regarde. Avoir à quelques centimètres à peine ce visage qu'elle adore tant fait presque exploser son cœur. Malgré la douleur qui tord un peu ses traits, il est toujours divin à ses yeux. Elle pense à tendre une main vers sa joue droite mais se ravise en se rappelant qui il est.

Ils restent ainsi quelques secondes, silencieux, maladroits, mais intérieurement si heureux de se retrouver.

Finalement Molly tend timidement vers lui sa baguette. Il se crispe. Elle le regarde intensément.

_- Ta uuma awruvalle (Ce ne te fera pas mal). Ta ere a' fallanlle (C'est uniquement pour te soigner)_.

Nouka déglutit. Il est terrifié mais a confiance en elle. Autour d'eux, les esclaves s'échangent des regards surpris. La relation qu'ont ces deux-là est plus que suspicieuse. L'homme qui avait tenté de mettre Nouka en garde lors de la réception quelques semaines auparavant secoue la tête avec désapprobation en remarquant les regards énamourés qu'ils se lancent. C'est très mauvais tout ça, très mauvais…

- _Episkey_ ! murmure Molly.

Nouka pousse un cris lorsque l'os se remet en place. Molly prend un air désolé. Il la rassure d'un sourire. Elle le lui rend.

Au loin, Doni baisse la tête ; le compte à rebours a commencé.

Molly prend le chemin de la clairière. Il est là, avec l'oiseau dans les mains.

- Ta cheville ne te fait plus mal ?

Il sursaute un peu. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Oh ! Non ! Plus du tout ! Merci, mademoiselle ! fait-il en souriant franchement.

Molly hausse les épaules.

- J'ai un prénom, tu sais…

Nouka se pince les lèvres.

- Merci, mademoiselle Molly ! rectifie-t-il.

C'est au tour de Molly de pincer les siennes.

- C'est mieux. C'est pas encore ça. Mais c'est mieux…

Un léger silence s'installe. Finalement Nouka ose le briser :

- Vous n'êtes pas venue, commence-t-il à voix basse. La semaine derrière, vous n'êtes pas venue…

- Non…

Elle ne dit rien de plus. Le silence s'installe pendant un court moment. Molly se penche vers l'oiseau.

- Lui aussi a l'air d'aller mieux !

Nouka sourit.

- Oui ! Sa patte va beaucoup mieux, et ses plaies aussi. Merci pour ça.

Molly hausse les épaules, les joues rouges.

- Notre travail est donc fini ! conclu-t-elle.

Nouka hoche la tête.

- Il va falloir lui apprendre à voler maintenant.

Ils restent à nouveau silencieux un temps, Nouka concentré sur l'aiglon, Molly, bataillant intérieurement avec elle-même.

- Tu le feras sans moi, annonce-t-elle finalement, la voix basse, les yeux rivés au sol.

Nouka relève brusquement la tête, trop rapidement pour les muscles de son cou. Il grimace de douleur et se masse la nuque.

- Pourquoi ? ose-t-il demander, le souffle court.

Les deux adolescents se regardent.

- Je ne viendrai plus…

- Oh… fait Nouka, déçu.

Il reste silencieux un temps.

- Vous êtes seule juge, Mademoiselle, fait-il finalement en haussant les épaules d'un air maussade.

Elle lui lance un regard en biais.

- Mademoiselle Molly, reprend-t-il.

Elle ne répond pas. Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui dise de rester, qu'il lui dise qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle parte, qu'il lui dise qu'elle lui a manqué et qu'il est heureux de la revoir. Il ne le fait pas. Doni avait raison. Elle l'encombrait.

- Prends soin de cet oiseau, dit-elle avant de tourner les talons. Et de Sovanah aussi…

Nouka ne dit rien. Il la regarde s'éloigner, trop confus pour clairement comprendre la deuxième partie de sa phrase. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire de rester, de ne pas partir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire combien elle lui a manqué et combien il était heureux de la revoir. Mais il ne peut pas. Si elle a décidé de ne plus venir, il n'a aucun droit de lui faire changer d'avis. On ne dit pas ces choses-là à la fille du Maître.

X

« A nouveau, nous rompîmes le contact pendant un moment. Les vacances d'été touchaient à leur fin, j'allais bientôt devoir retourner à l'école. J'en étais heureuse et soulagée. Au Manoir, l'ambiance était insoutenable et étouffante. Nouka vivant dans la même demeure que moi, je le voyais quand même, la plupart du temps avec ses amis ou Sovanah. Quant à Doni, elle me fuyait. J'en étais très affectée ; après tout, Doni et moi avions passées notre vie ensemble.

Mais un évènement réussit à nous réconcilier : mon père. C'est à ce moment que j'appris pour lui et Doni. Je l'avais surpris avec elle dans une des chambres alors qu'elle était entrain de nettoyer. Ils ne faisaient rien d'important. J'ai juste compris que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant la façon dont il la touchait. Après cela, je pris mon courage à deux mains pour aller lui parler. Doni m'avoua tout. Elle me dit que tout avait commencé quelques moins auparavant, peu de temps après qu'elle ait eu quinze ans. Elle me dit que toutes les fois où mon père la faisait mander, c'était pour cela ; moi qui n'y avais jamais pensé… Je m'en suis beaucoup voulu. Je me sentais terriblement coupable de ne pas avoir su l'aider, de ne pas avoir su comprendre ses appels au secours muets. Nous recommençâmes à parler, timidement, certes, ce n'était pas comme avant. Cependant, elle sembla bien plus souriante lorsque je lui dis mon intention de ne plus revoir son frère. Et je ne revis pas Nouka.

Jusqu'au matin de la rentrée où tout bascula. Ce matin là, mes affaires étaient paquées dehors, ainsi que celles de mes frères qui entamaient leur septième et dernière année. Nous attendions près de la porte d'entrée, juste sur le perron. Doni était avec moi, à un mètre. Je n'avais pas voulu la laisser seule, accessible à mon père. Maintenant que je savais, je voulais la protéger. J'avais besoin de me racheter. L'attente était terriblement ennuyeuse. C'était exactement comme toi. Attendre pendant une heure l'arrivée de la calèche qui mène aux diligences qui mènent à l'école. Terriblement long et barbant. Même le voyage en lui-même.

Comme la calèche n'arrivait pas, je m'éloignai un peu. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, de m'isoler. J'avais pris soin de laisser Doni avec ma mère pour qu'elle ne craigne rien. »

Molly marche distraitement à travers les arbres du jardin. Elle porte la robe de sorcier turquoise en soie légère. Elle se dirige machinalement vers la terrasse à l'arrière de la demeure ; la terrasse sur laquelle elle et Nouka ont parlé pour la première fois. Contre le mur, près de la porte qui mène à la grande salle de réception, il y a un buisson de roses rouges écloses. Molly se penche et les respire en souriant. De sa main gracile, elle veut en cueillir une.

- Faîtes attention de ne pas vous piquer !

Elle sursaute et se retourne vivement, l'index décoré une jolie perle rouge. Elle porte son doigt à sa bouche.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ! s'exclame-t-elle.

Nouka sourit, les mains dans les poches de son vieux pantalon de toile.

- Visiblement la même chose que vous, Princesse Molly ! Je m'exile ! Je cherche un coin tranquille où soulager mon besoin de solitude !

Il s'accroche à une branche et grimpe dessus avec l'aisance habituel des siens.

- Oh ! s'exclame Molly. Je vais te laisser dans ce cas.

- Pourquoi ? fait-il avec émotion.

- Je ne veux pas t'encombrer de ma magique présence ! explique-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Vous ne m'encombrez pas, Altesse !

Elle le regarde. Il a l'air sérieux. Molly fronce les sourcils et porte son attention sur ses pieds.

- Tu sais, dans les bois, je ne voulais pas t'imposer ma présence. Si je t'ai dérangé, il aurait fallu me le dire… Je n'aurais pas été fâchée…

Nouka prend un air suspicieux.

- Qui a dit que vous me dérangiez ?

Molly ne le regarde pas.

- C'est ce qu'elle a dit. Et je ne voulais pas y croire. Je pensais que tu aimais bien que je sois là. Oh ! Pardon, c'est profondément puéril de ma part ! J'avais oublié qu'en tant que _sorcière_, tu n'avais pas le droit de me dire de partir. Mais tu aurais dû, tu sais. Au moins, je n'aurais pas commencé à m'enfermer dans des rêves de gamines. Je suis stupide.

Nouka a sauté de son arbre et s'est approché d'elle.

- Pardonnez-moi, mais je n'ai pas compris un traître mot de ce que vous venez de dire. De quoi parlez-vous ?

Molly ne répond rien. Elle fixe ses pieds. Nouka s'impatiente.

- C'est Doni qui vous a dit que vous m'encombriez ?

Elle acquiesce sans relever la tête.

- Elle a dit que je n'étais qu'une sorcière, commence-t-elle sans pouvoir s'arrêter de parler, que vous vous fichiez de moi, que si vous étiez gentil avec moi ce n'était que par politesse. Et je ne voulais pas la croire parce que je suis une idiote romantique et naïve. Et elle avait raison. Et je lui ai dit des choses méchantes parce que je voulais qu'elle ait tord.

Elle se taie et le regarde timidement. Ses sourcils sont haussés. Il a l'air hagard.

- Doni t'a dit tout ça ?

Il ne réalise même pas qu'il la tutoie. Molly non plus.

- Je me rends compte que mon comportement en ta présence est digne d'une fillette en manque de bonbons. Je suis amoureuse de toi. J'aimerais qu'il en soit autrement mais c'est ainsi. Avec les autres moldus, je me sens supérieure et puissante. Mais face à toi, je ne pèse pas plus qu'une petite sourie. Je sais bien que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Je suis si peu discrète que même mes frères sont au courant. Je ne veux pas que tu sentes oppressé ou obligé d'agir en ami. Je ne te forcerai jamais à rien. Je ne te causerai aucun tord, je te le jure. Ne te force pas à être gentil par peur de mon père. Je préfère que tu sois honnête et que tu me dises clairement de…

Molly ne peut finir sa phrase. Des ailes de papillon se sont déposées brusquement sur ses lèvres pour s'éloigner aussitôt. Les deux adolescents se regardent, ahuris, confus. Molly met un temps à réaliser que Nouka vient de l'embrasser. Quant à Nouka, il réalise douloureusement qu'il vient de toucher une sorcière sans y avoir été invitée. Il déglutit.

- Pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais pas…

- Tu ne voulais pas ? questionne Molly, déçue, le cœur battant toujours la chamade dans sa poitrine.

- En fait si, chuchote-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage, je le voulais. Je le voulais vraiment. Je le voulais depuis de longues semaines déjà.

- Alors refais-le.

Le souffle court, il l'embrasse à nouveau. Un vrai baiser cette fois. Il y va doucement pour ne pas trop la brusquer. Molly pose avec hésitation sa main derrière sa nuque. Nouka la prend dans ses bras. Ca y est, la barrière est franchie. Il la sert contre lui, sachant pertinemment que ce petit corps pressé contre le sien le mènera à sa perte. Ce baiser les laisse tous les deux pantelants

« Je partis à l'école. Ce baiser m'avait mise sur un petit nuage ; nuage que je ne quittai pas de tout le semestre. Pour Nouka, il en était tout autre. Il savait qu'il avait mis les pieds sur un territoire mortel et interdis. Et désormais, il était pratiquement impossible de faire marche arrière. La machine infernale était enclenchée. Nouka m'a dit un jour que m'aimer, c'était savoir que l'on marche droit vers l'échafaud mais continuer à marcher tout de même. Moi, j'étais à milles lieues de penser à tout cela ! J'avais enfin le garçon que j'aimais. J'étais heureuse. Je ne voyais pas le danger évident duquel Doni avait voulu protéger son frère. Je flottais.

Nous nous retrouvâmes à Noël, le seul Noël que nous avons passé ensemble. Deux semaines de tendresse et de bonheur pour moi, d'angoisse pour lui. Chaque nouveau baiser qu'il me donnait était un pas de plus vers la mort. Il le savait. Aussi tremblait-il parfois lorsqu'il m'embrassait. Doni ignorait tout cela. Je lui avais juré de ne plus toucher à son frère. Je lui avais menti.

Les deux semaines de vacances passèrent très vite. J'en profitai pour lui apprendre les rudiments de l'écriture afin que nous puissions échanger des lettres une fois de retour à Hogwarts. Bien sûr, en deux semaines, il n'eut pas le niveau pour pouvoir réellement écrire, mais il pouvait grossièrement déchiffrer mes écrits. J'attendais la fin de l'année avec impatience. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne faisais guère attention aux cours.

L'été arrivé, nous ne sommes plus quittés. Ce fut deux mois idylliques… »

Molly et Nouka s'embrassent sur le bord de la falaise qui surplombe la mer, à deux kilomètres de la propriété. Nouka la tient tout contre lui, possessivement. Il respire l'odeur de ses cheveux, caresse ses joues. Chaque fois qu'il la touche, il a le sentiment de commettre un crime. Chaque fois qu'il la touche ainsi, il se dit que c'est peut-être la dernière fois qu'il a l'occasion de le faire. Il profite de chaque seconde avec elle. Elle est tellement précieuse. Il est indigne d'elle. Parfois, lorsqu'ils sont enlacés, il sent qu'elle est différente de lui. Il émane d'elle des vagues de puissance d'origine magiques qui lui feraient presque peur. La suite de leur relation l'effraie. Il sait qu'elle se consume de désir pour lui, autant qu'il se consume de désir pour elle. Arrivera le moment où elle lui demandera plus, et ce jour-là, il sait qu'il ne pourra pas lui refuser.

« Même si nous nous cachions, les moldus savaient pour nous deux. Doni avait cessé de se battre, elle avait fini par comprendre que nous monter l'un contre l'autre ne servait à rien. Nouka eut beaucoup de soucis avec les siens. Il fut considéré comme un traître et mis à l'écart, lui, l'esclave qui avait délaissé son clan pour s'amouracher de l'ennemie. Les autres moldus ne se privaient pas de le charrier méchamment. »

- Alors Nouka, tu l'as monté ta sorcière ? C'était bien ? Elle t'a pas changé en crapaud au moins ?

- Ouais, fais gaffe, Nouks, il parait qu'une sorcière qui prend son pied, ça explose !

- J'aimerais pas devoir récurer des restes de sorcière incrustés dans le tapis !

Nouka se relève et s'éloigne d'eux. Ils l'accostent une derrière fois. Machinalement, il se retourne. Un de ses trois « amis » fait semblant de se pendre, les deux autres rient. Nouka secoue la tête et va rejoindre Molly.

« Nous franchîmes l'interdis en début Août 1966, en fin d'après midi. Je voulais que ce soit ce jour là, et pas un autre. Nouka fut réticent mais finît par céder. Ce fut le moment le plus intense de ma vie. Nouka ne partagea mon bonheur qu'à moitié. Il trembla du début à la fin, et eut un mal fou à y arriver. »

Il la regarde et effleure timidement sa peau. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle lui donne son corps, à lui, qu'elle soit nue et humide pour lui, un simple moldu, un esclave. Il n'ose pas la toucher, de peur que le rêve s'évapore au moindre contact et qu'elle disparaisse. Il sourit, les yeux ouverts d'émerveillement alors qu'il trace le contour de ses seins puis de son ventre. Molly le regarde timidement, elle a si peur de ne pas lui plaire.

Il l'embrasse et se concentre de toutes ses forces pour arriver à la désirer. Mentalement, il la veut à chaque seconde, mais la peur bloque la transmission corporelle. Molly ne s'en formalise pas. Elle n'a pas d'expérience de toute façon. Il s'attend à voir Gidéon ou Fabian débarquer à tout moment. Son cerveau créer régulièrement le bruit fictif de la porte qui s'ouvre à la volée. Au bout d'un long moment, il parvient à suffisamment se calmer pour faire un avec elle. Une décharge le traverse de la racine des cheveux à ses pieds. Le non retour est atteint. Et en dépit de la fatalité, c'est la sensation la plus merveilleuse qu'il ait jamais ressentie. Peut-être parce que c'est elle et que cela rend la chose si intense et unique. Il craint plus qu'elle la douleur qu'il va sans doute lui causer. Elle crispe ses paupières et gémit sourdement. Il l'embrasse, le corps secoué de légers tremblements incontrôlables. Elle s'en rend compte et l'observe, inquiète.

- Nouka ? Eh ! Ca va aller ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien, tu ne me fais pas mal, détends toi. C'est moi qui devrais être tendue ! Et regarde comme je suis bien !

Malgré sa terreur, il sourit mais les spasmes continuent. Molly pose sa tête contre sa poitrine et lui caresse tendrement les cheveux.

- Shh… Tu ne me fais pas mal, Nouka. Je vais très bien. Shhh… Détends toi.

Il acquiesce et l'embrasse à nouveau avant de reprendre ses mouvements, le visage collé au sien.

-_ Amin mela lle, Molly (Je t'aime)._

Seul son corps montera au ciel, lui, il restera à terre.

Peu de temps après, il la regarde se rhabiller. Ses yeux sont fixés sur la petite tâche de sang au milieu des draps. C'est très ironique quand on y pense, le moldu qui, par amour, fait couler le sang pur de la sorcière.

- Il faut brûler les draps, Molly.

Il regarde le feu danser devant lui et miroiter dans ses pupilles. Ces flammes dansent pour lui. Il peut la sentir désormais, l'odeur de la Mort. Elle s'approche de lui et repousse tous les obstacles à sa faux fatale.

X

- Mais c'est merveilleux ! Il y a encore quelques heures, tu n'étais qu'un esclave beau mais un peu nigaud, considéré comme un traître par tous tes amis, et maintenant tu viens de réaliser le fantasme de n'importe quel moldu, ce qui fait de toi un Héros National avec une espérance de vie extrêmement brève !

- Merci, Richard. Tu me remontes vraiment le moral, là ! ironise Nouka en enlevant un peu la tête de ses mains.

- Pas de problème.

Nouka replonge dans ses mains. Autour de lui, la plupart des moldus mâles de la propriété commentent la nouvelle avec désapprobation.

- Franchement Nouka, je comprends pas pourquoi t'as fais ça ! Quand le Maître va l'apprendre…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Nouka ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi vous êtes tous agglutinés là ?!

- Nouka a baisé la fille du Maître !

- Oh ! Le con ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça, mec ! Tu veux mourir ?!

Nouka essaye d'ignorer leur présence alors qu'ils continuent de l'accabler. C'est une voix féminine qui ramène le silence. Il se retourne. Sa sœur vient d'entrer. Elle veut visiblement des explications.

- De quoi parlent-ils ? Ils plaisantent, n'est-ce pas ?! Tu n'as pas fais ça, Nouka ?!

- Je l'aime, répond-t-il d'une voix basse.

Les yeux de Doni brillent.

_- Sut lle umel ta ? (Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?)_

Comprenant que la querelle familiale va exploser, les autres esclaves quittent la cabane. Doni explose en effet de colère.

- Tu m'avais juré que tu ne la toucherais pas !

- C'était trop dur ! L'amour platonique est impossible… Je le sais maintenant.

- Dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas tomber amoureux d'une sorcière !

- Parce que tu crois que je l'ai choisi ?! Tu crois que je me suis levé un matin en me disant « tiens, je suis en manque de danger en ce moment, les insultes et les doloris ne me suffisent plus ! Si je tombais amoureux de la fille de mon Maître ?! ». C'est arrivé comme ça ! Tout s'est créée petit à petit, à force de passer du temps avec elle. Au début, elle m'énervait, c'est vrai. Mais par la suite, je ne sais pas, ça a changé… Et je n'ai rien pu contrôler. Je ne voulais pas la toucher, je te le jure. Mais être avec elle sans pouvoir… Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait.

- Son mari risque d'être ravi d'apprendre que la dote qu'il va payer a perdu la moitié de sa valeur… Et lorsqu'il voudra savoir « _qui_ », il utilisera la magie, et oh ! Surprise ! Il découvrira que ce qui lui était dû, lui a été destitué par un esclave ! Molly sera répudiée ! Peut-être même tuée ! Et toi ? Toi, si tu n'es pas déjà mort avant… Ce n'était pas lui rendre service ! Ni à toi non plus !

- Je sais tout ça.

- Et tu l'as tout de même fait ? crache-t-elle, les joues sillonnées d'un filet de larme. Tu savais les risques, et tu les as pris en connaissance de cause ? Es-tu suicidaire ?

- Je suis amoureux de la fille de mon Maître. Alors oui, je suis suicidaire.

Il passe devant sa sœur qui peine à s'en remettre.

« Nouka n'est pas mort tout de suite. En fait, il n'est même pas mort dans les conditions que tu crois, ça aurait été presque trop facile et trop prévisible. Il est mort par ma faute, mort à cause de mon manque de rationalisme et de maturité, mort à cause de ma lâcheté. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne voyais pas vraiment le danger. Il n'était qu'une vague esquisse pour moi. Nouka ne voulait plus qu'on le refasse. Il disait qu'une fois avait été parfaite, et que nous avions de la chance d'être encore en vie. Ce n'était pas mon avis. Une fois ne me suffisait pas. J'en voulais plus. Je ne voulais pas d'une relation platonique. Alors je l'entraînais. Parfois, il trouvait la force et le courage de me repousser. Parfois il cédait. Nous n'avons jamais fait l'amour dans la sérénité. Il y avait toujours la menace de mon père et de mes frères qui planait sur nos têtes et qui le pétrifiait.

Il y eu une fois de trop. Je l'entraînai dans la remise à balais, là où il n'y avait pas de porte et où n'importe quelle personne passant devant pouvait nous voir. Nouka dit que c'était dangereux, qu'on était trop à découvert, mais je n'ai rien voulu entendre. Je le voulais, et à un tel stade de désir, toute raison m'avait quittée. »

- Molly, pas ici ! essaye-t-il d'articuler alors que la sorcière le couvre de baisers tout en déboutonnant sa chemise.

- Cela fait plus de deux heures que je me retiens. Ce dîner est entrain de me rendre folle !

- Attends que ta famille soit partie ! Ou bien allons dans un endroit plus sûr !

- Quelle poule mouillée tu peux être parfois ! Allez, embrasse-moi ! susurre-t-elle en terminant d'ouvrir son pantalon.

Les mots cessent d'exister. Nouka la plaque à moitié allongée contre une grande botte de foin. S'ils n'avaient pas été occupés, ils auraient pu remarquer qu'une jeune fille brune regarde par la porte inexistante, la bouche ouverte d'effroi. Elle part aussitôt en courant vers les adultes qui déjeunent sur la grande terrasse.

- Oncle Ted ! Oncle Ted !

- Que se passe-t-il, Bella ?!

- Il arrive quelque chose à Molly, là-bas, dans la remise ! fait une jeune Bellatrix, paniquée.

Les adultes se lèvent brusquement. Ted s'essuie la bouche, repose sa serviette et prend la direction de la remise suivis des autres.

En arrivant, ils voient Molly, mi-allongée mi-debout, la robe un peu remontée, et Nouka, le pantalon ouvert, ses mains entourant les poignets de la jeune sorcière. D'un rugissement, le père Prewett les sépare. Nouka vole d'un mètre loin de Molly et se cogne violemment contre le mur. Molly ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Nouka est à terre et tente difficilement de se relever. Son père a sa baguette pointé sur lui et hurle un doloris. Nouka hurle de douleur. Molly passe d'un visage à l'autre, complètement confuse et paniquée.

- Oh Merlin ! Molly, tu n'as rien ?! fait sa mère en accourant vers elle.

Elle la couvre de sa cape et la prend dans ses bras. Les yeux de Molly sont grand ouverts d'incompréhension.

- Ma pauvre petite fille ! Qu'est-ce que ce monstre t'a fait !

Si Molly n'a toujours pas repris ses esprits, quelque chose en elle se charge de lui faire comprendre que les choses vont mal tourner.

- ESPÈCE D'ENFLURE ! aboie Ted en avançant vers Nouka qui a réussi à se relever. TU N'AS DONC PAS ASSEZ DE FEMMES MOLDUES A TES PIEDS QU'IL TE FAUT AUSSI ALLER FORCER LES SORCIÈRES !

_Forcer les sorcières ? _répète la conscience de Molly. _Mais non ! Pas du tout !_

Nouka réalise immédiatement quel quiproquo vient de se créer : ils l'accusent de viol. Il la regarde désespérément dans l'espoir de la voir dire quelque chose mais la jeune fille, en état de choc, n'arrive pas à parler. Les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge.

- Tu sais ce qu'on fait aux moldus qui commettent ce genre de crime ? Mes fils vont adorer te l'enseigner ! Gidéon ! Fabian ! Embarquez-le. Je vais lui apprendre à toucher à ma fille.

- NOOOOON ! s'écrie-t-il alors que les deux frères apparaissent pour l'emmener. DIS LEUR QUE JE N'AI PAS FAIS ÇA MOLLY ! CE N'EST PAS CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ ! MOLLY ! DIS LEUR ! MOLLY !

Molly les regarde l'emmener alors qu'il continue de l'appeler à s'en casser la voix. Elle a déjà quitté son corps. Ses yeux sont révulsés, sa bouche est grande ouverte. En elle tout hurle, et pourtant, elle est incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit. Son souffle est coupé. Tout s'est passé bien trop vite pour qu'elle en réalise la moindre seconde.

X

Doni retourne tranquillement chez elle, un panier d'oranges dans les bras. Les esclaves sont tous agglutinés les uns aux autres. Ils parlent, paniquent, pleurent. Quelque chose s'est passé. Doni fronce les sourcils et s'approche.

_- Mani martien ? (que se passe-t-il ?)_ fait Doni.

Richard se retourne. Il halte en réalisant à qui il a affaire.

- Doni…

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Doni, je suis désolé…

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'accélère. Elle peine à déglutir.

- Quoi ?

- Ted a trouvé ton frère et la _istar_ dans la remise.

Les oranges tombent au sol.

- Les jumeaux l'ont emmené. Ils pensent que Nouka a violé Molly.

- Mais… Mais… C'est faux… Molly…

- Elle n'a rien dit… Elle les a laissé l'emmener sans réagir. _Amin hiraetha, Doni (Je suis désolé)_.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Doni s'élance en direction du Manoir en hurlant, la vue complètement brouillée par les larmes.

Un groupe de moldus est attroupé devant la porte du fond du couloir au premier étage. De l'intérieur de cette porte provient d'affreux cris de douleur. Le cœur de Doni se brise. Son frère hurle le prénom de la sorcière. Elle entend les voix des jumeaux qui l'insultent, le frappent, ricanent. Une main se pose sur son épaule.

- Ne reste pas là, Doni, chuchote une femme. Ne reste pas là, petite. C'est fini pour lui.

Doni fixe la porte, impuissante, alors que son frère continue de hurler sous les douleurs insoutenables que les jumeaux Prewett lui font subir.

X

_- LLE DHAERAOW (Espèce de sale traîtresse) !_ hurle Doni alors que Molly est effondrée.

_- Doni, amin uuma merne (je ne voulais pas)…_

_- LLE VESTEMIN (Tu m'avais juré). LLE VESTEMIN LLE LEMBAYAHO ! (Tu m'avais juré de le laisser tranquille). LLE VESTEMIN LLE ITNER NEVAYAHO ! (Tu m'avais juré de ne plus t'en approcher)._

Molly ne répond rien, elle tombe à genoux, et pleure, pleure encore.

_- Lle sinta mani umesen a' ho ten' lle istar ? __(Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il lui ont fait par ta faute, sorcière ?)_ dit Doni d'un ton menaçant, la voix tremblante, elle crache le dernier mot.

Molly secoue faiblement la tête, elle semble ne même plus respirer. Elle se sent tellement coupable que s'en est insupportable. Doni se penche vers elle, et murmure d'une voix emplie de rage :

_- Sen pelekteho (Ils l'ont frappé). Sen pelekteho tenna ro GURTH ! (Ils l'ont battu jusqu'à ce qu'il crève). Nouka rambeien nessalle (Nouka hurlait ton nom). Ro rambeien nessalle (Il hurlait ton nom) Ro yeleienlle nollien re'na sen ungwalienho (Il t'appelait en pleurant pendant qu'ils le torturaient). Sinta mani ? (Et tu sais quoi ?) Turorille uuma maghe templa ! (Tes frères n'ont même pas utilisé la magie). Sen love a' yamenlye (Ile se sont rabaisser à notre rang). Sen cam ungwaleho, ve beriath (Ils l'ont torturé à la main, comme les moldus !) Tanaken nat' manka sen kelayaho kuila, lle iloyo miektalho ! (Une chose est sûre, même s'il l'avait laissé en vie, jamais plus tu n'aurais pu te l'envoyer !)_

Molly pleure de plus belle. L'ont-t-ils fait souffrir à ce point ? La pensée de son amour entrain de subir ces horribles tourments lui donne la nausée. Elle ne peut supporter l'idée qu'ils aient abîmer son corps ; ce corps qu'elle a tant aimé et désiré ; ce corps qu'elle a vénéré.

_- Nouka traitelle (Nouka te faisait confiance). Amin at (Moi aussi). Lye raike (On a eu tort)._

Doni lui donne un énorme coup de pied dans les côtes et part en claquant la porte.

X

Molly met plusieurs heures à se décider de sortir. Rien de tout cela ne lui parait réel. Elle a l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar.

Dans sa robe blanche, elle avance, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les yeux rivés sur la porte entrouverte. Autour d'elle il y a des esclaves partout. Certains pleurent, effondrés, d'autres la maudissent, le regard mauvais. Elle continue de marcher, ses pieds semblent avoir pris le contrôle de son corps, ils avancent tout seuls. Elle fini par arriver à la porte à moitié ouverte. Dès le seuil, elle remarque les traces de sang sur les murs. Sa gorge devient horriblement sèche. D'un geste tremblant, elle pousse la porte, et reste sur le seuil quelques secondes, les yeux perdus dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Une odeur de mort la prend à la gorge, et l'étouffe. Elle baisse les yeux aux sols et sent les larmes couler. C'est comme si son cœur avait chuté de plusieurs mètres. Son cerveau enregistre chaque détail de la scène en même temps qu'elle avance jusqu'à lui. Il gît, au milieu d'une flaque pourpre qui s'étend de sous sa tête. Son corps est roué de coups, couvert de bleus, de coupures, et d'autres tortures bien plus cruelles et ciblées. Ses yeux sont ouverts, et un filet de sang s'écoule de ses lèvres. Des larmes séchées subsistent sur ses joues. Molly se laisse tomber à ses côtés, hurlante de douleur. Elle tend une main tremblante vers le visage de glace, et d'un geste doux et léger, ferme ses yeux pour toujours. Ses épaules tremblent sous les pleures. Jamais elle n'a eu aussi mal. Tout est arrivé par sa faute.

- _Melamin (Mon amour)_, murmure-t-elle en caressant son visage.

- _Mani lle umien eller ? (Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?)_

Elle se retourne vers la porte. Doni la regarde, l'air détruite et contrariée.

_- Yamenlle uuma naa sinome, istar. (Tu n'as rien à faire ici, sorcière)._

Molly ne répond rien. La ton haineux de Doni n'adoucit en rien sa douleur. Elle reporte son attention sur le cadavre.

Il est monstrueusement mutilé. Elle se penche et embrasse ses joues sales sur lesquelles subsistent des traces de larmes sèches. Elle passe ses mains sous lui pour le poser sur genoux, contre elle. D'un coup de baguette, elle fait apparaître une bassine d'eau et un torchon. Elle plonge le torchon dans l'eau et commence à nettoyer son corps avec douceur. Elle retire le sang séché de son torse, de ses côtes, de ses bras et son cou. Elle nettoie tendrement son visage en se penchant pour embrasser sa peau blessée. Ses frères ont été d'une grande cruauté avec lui. Il a dû souffrir à un point inimaginable. Elle l'imagine entrain de l'appeler, le corps submergé par la douleur, le désespoir l'étouffant, et elle l'embrasse avec plus de passion encore. Mais plus que le désespoir, elle imagine sa déception et son amertume la concernant.

Elle l'a trahi. Elle l'a abandonné.

« Depuis maintenant vingt quatre ans, deux mois et trois jours, cette journée me hante. Je l'ai rejouée encore et encore dans ma tête, modifiant chaque détail, l'arrangeant pour qu'à la fin Nouka soit toujours en vie. Je n'ai jamais cessé de me dire que si une seule petite chose s'était passé différemment – si je l'avais écouté et avais attendu, si nous avions été ailleurs – alors il ne serait pas mort, du moins pas ainsi. La nuit, je ré-entends ses hurlements, je ré-entends sa voix qui m'appelle dans l'espoir que je le sauve, dans l'espoir que je le protège, lui qui m'avait donné sa vie. Et je me revois là, immobile et muette alors qu'ils l'emportent. Je revois ses yeux meurtris alors qu'il assiste à ma trahison. Et j'aurais voulu hurler, j'aurais voulu dire que ce n'était pas ça, que Nouka ne m'avait fais aucun mal, qu'ils se trompaient. Et je sais que je n'ai rien dit. J'ai vécu ces quelques minutes dans un monstrueux brouillard et le temps qu'il se dissipe, ils me l'avaient déjà arraché. Chaque nuit, il apparaît dans mes songes. Il m'accuse, me souhaite morte, et je sais que je mérite la mort pour l'avoir aimé sans finalement l'assumer. Je le vois apparaître partout, un regard de haine et de rancœur dirigé vers moi. Parfois je lui cris que je suis désolée. Mais ça ne suffit pas, ça ne suffira jamais. Je porte le poids de cette culpabilité depuis vingt quatre ans, et je sais que je mourrai avec.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit par la suite ?!

- Oh, j'aurais pu dire la vérité dans mes quelques moments de courage, mais quelque chose m'en a empêchée :

Mon père.

Il savait tout. Il n'avait pas été dupe. Il avait bien vu qu'en regardant avec attention, je ne ressemblais pas à une fille entrain de se faire agressée. Il s'est servi de cela pour me faire chanter : soit j'épousais Arthur, en acceptant la version du viol, soit je refusais, et mon père faisait éclater la vérité. Je ne pouvais pas. Ce drame avait eu au moins l'avantage de me faire réaliser cette réalité que Nouka avait craint et que, dans toute ma bêtise, j'avais ignoré. Si Nouka était réhabilité et le viol démenti, je passais du statu de victime à celui de traître. Je devenais la sorcière qui couchait avec le moldu. Je me serais retrouvée à la rue, sans rien. J'étais jeune et perdue, Ginny, j'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas être chassée, je ne voulais pas non plus mourir. Mon père aurait très bien pu me faire pendre, ne serait-ce que pour laver le déshonneur fait à son nom. J'étais dans une impasse. Une héroïne de roman aurait choisi la mort ou la rue pourvu que son amant ait l'honneur sauf. Je ne suis pas une héroïne, je ne l'ai jamais été.

- Alors tu as choisi papa ?

- Oui. »

Molly abaisse le voile marital sur son visage. Elle se regarde dans le miroir. A travers le voile, on peut voir ses yeux gonflés et ses joues humides. Nouka a été déposé dans une barque et la barque s'en est allée au large de la mer ; coutume moldue. Elle aurait préféré l'enterrer. Elle n'a plus aucun moyen d'être près de lui désormais, il n'existe à présent que dans sa mémoire. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa mère l'observe avec un sourire triste.

**Retour au présent**

- Je n'ai jamais parlé de cette histoire à qui que ce soit, hormis Doni. J'avais accepté le marché si en échange mon père me la donnait en cadeau de mariage. J'ai été assez étonnée qu'il cède à ma demande. Je pensais qu'il refuserait.

Molly regarde sa fille qui l'observe avec émotions.

- Tu peux me traiter de lâche, me dire que mon comportement a été odieux, je le mérite. J'ai aimé Nouka. Je l'ai aimé comme je n'aimerais plus jamais de ma vie, mais mon manque de courage a eu raison de moi.

Ginny ne lâche pas sa mère des yeux. Elle déglutit mais ne dit rien.

X

Doni rentre chez elle. Elle découvre Rachel, assise sur sa paillasse, l'air inquiet.

- _Rachel ? Lle tyava quel ? (Est-ce que ça va ?)_

_- Amin uuma sinta (Je ne sais pas)…_

Doni fronce les sourcils et s'assoit près d'elle.

_- Mani martien (que se passe-t-il) ?_

Rachel regarde la moldue, le visage sombre.

- Je suis malade depuis quelques temps. J'ai des malaises, je suis très fatiguée, et je vomis beaucoup…

Doni reste interdite.

- J'ai du retard dans mes règles.

La jeune fille commence à pleurer. Doni déglutit.

- Je suis enceinte, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne veux pas m'avancer dans les certitudes, mais c'est bien possible… Le père ?

Rachel lance un regard lourd de sous-entendu à l'aînée.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres hommes ?

- Bien sûr que non ! J'ai déjà suffisamment à faire avec Fred pour aller butiner ailleurs !

Doni soupire.

- Je ne veux pas porter l'enfant d'un sorcier ! s'exclame Rachel.

- Je sais, Rachel. Mais dis-toi que les _ient_ sont des encombrements inutiles. Fred ne te le fera certainement pas garder.

Doni pose une main tendre sur son épaule. Elle tente de la rassurer, mais intérieurement se glace. Fred est tellement à part, on ne sait jamais comment il peut réagir. Surtout s'il s'agit de Rachel…

* * *

**Ah ! J'avais dit que je ferais un chapitre sur l'histoire de Molly ! J'espère que cette petite rétrospective vous a plu ! Faîtes le moi savoir, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Je me sens en manque de reviews ces derniers temps ! ^^**


	24. Pater Familia

**Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je m'excuse pour l'attente, vraiment désolée... **

**

* * *

**

**Septembre 1995**

Elle se mord les lèvres avec force, soucieuse de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Fred la regarde intensément, lui murmurant qu'elle peut crier ou gémir si elle en a envie plutôt que d'abîmer sa bouche. Têtue, elle laisse sa tête reposer de côté sur l'oreiller, les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte qui laisse s'échapper ses souffles courts lorsqu'elle ne la meurtri pas de ses dents.

- Regarde-moi, Rachel, dit-il.

Elle ignore.

- Oui, comme ça, murmure-t-elle, alors que ça devient vraiment très bon. Continue.

Comprenant qu'elle ne plongera pas son regard dans le sien, il continue ses administrations, tout de même heureux de lui faire du bien. Il passe ses mains de son cou à ses cuisses, complètement dépendant de sa chair, de sa douceur, de son odeur, de sa présence.

Elle vient pour la deuxième fois, la tête légèrement rejetée en arrière sur l'oreiller. Il fait une pause pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle et se penche pour l'embrasser. Son cœur manque un battement alors qu'elle répond à son baiser avec particulièrement d'animalité. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle a ce hochement de tête qui signifie qu'il peut reprendre. Alors qu'il s'engouffre à nouveau en elle mais la sent peu après le repousser. Surpris, il hausse les sourcils. Elle le pousse jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis puis se rallonge.

- Prends mes jambes, ordonne-t-elle. _Uuma ve' ta (Mais non, pas comme ça)_ ! Prenez les sous les genoux. _Tereva (Voilà)_ ! _Ve' ta (Comme ça)_. _Tulano' sii' (Maintenant vas-y)_.

- Mais Rachel…

- Baise-moi, chuchote-t-elle, moite de sueur, en ronronnant contre les coussins.

Fred fronce les sourcils, contrarié. Il est si loin d'elle, il ne peut ni la toucher, ni l'embrasser. Juste tenir ses jambes ouvertes et la baiser comme un animal. Elle ne semble pas s'en formaliser. De toute façon, rien ne lui importe à part prendre son pied.

Fred a souvent ce sentiment d'être un jouet. Elle l'utilise pour son bon plaisir. « Fais ça », « fais ci », « comme ça », « comme ceci »… La plupart du temps il obéit, persuadé que s'il ne s'occupe que d'elle, elle finira par lui être à nouveau accessible. Alors pendant les préliminaires, il donne sans chercher à recevoir. Et si elle consent à remplir son devoir, il la repousse doucement arguant que tout est pour elle, comme à chaque fois. Il aime la regarder de toute façon. Elle est toujours jolie. Ni vulgaire, ni obscène, juste terriblement sensuelle. Il s'observe aller et venir en elle, frustré de ne jamais être assez loin, de ne pas pouvoir se fondre plus en elle.

Parfois, il se lasse de son indifférence. Ses baisers se font rares. Elle ne dort presque plus dans ses bras. Bien sûr qu'il y a encore des moments de tendresse, mais ils s'espacent de plus en plus. Aussi ironique que cela puisse paraître, elle ne lui a jamais paru aussi inaccessible que depuis qu'il la possède sur papiers. Et plus il serre et prend son corps, plus elle s'évapore et disparaît. Il la perd, petit à petit. Son âme lui échappe. Son cœur aussi. Ses mots doux se font rares, ses gestes tendres se dissipent dans l'air comme de milliers de petits grains invisibles qui volent près de sa peau sans presque jamais s'y poser. Il veut la Rachel d'avant, celle qui riait durant leurs ébats, qui lui donnait toute sorte de surnoms amoureux parfois stupides, celle avec qui il plaisantait dans les jardins, celle avec qui il discutait, celle qu'il aime tout simplement. Alors pris de pulsions de désespoir et de colère d'être ainsi ignoré, il joue parfois son rôle de Maître physiquement, lui ordonnant de s'occuper de lui, la prenant même sans un véritable consentement de sa part ; (re)prendre ce pouvoir qu'il lui est dû mais dont il ne distingue même pas l'horizon. Il veut sentir qu'elle lui appartient, qu'importe la méthode, qu'importe le moment.

- Dis que tu es à moi, ordonne-t-il, accroché aux bas de ses cuisses comme à des bouées de sauvetage.

Rachel crispe ses paupières, muette.

- Dis-le, insiste Fred, désespéré, cognant de plus en plus fort au fond d'elle.

Elle sert ses abdominaux pour encaisser ses violents coups de butoir. Ça fait du bien. Ça fait du mal. Un peu des deux à la fois. Fred le hurle désormais. Elle aimerait répondre, mais elle ne peut pas. Elle l'aime mais ne lui appartient pas. Elle n'appartient à personne si ce n'est à elle-même. Ce n'est pas une signature sur un bout de papier qui y changera quelque chose.

- DIS LE ! s'écrie Fred en lui serrant les épaules, toujours plus puissant, toujours plus brutal.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui somme de répondre : « ce ne sont que des mots. Dis-les lui, ça le calmera. Il va finir par te blesser Rachel ! Dis-le lui ! Laisse ta fierté de côté ! ». La petite voix résonne dans sa tête mais Rachel ne peut se résoudre à l'écouter. Elle ne peut tout simplement pas prononcer ces mots. Jamais, jamais elle ne laissera quelqu'un la nier en tant qu'elle-même.

- Rachel, je t'en prie, dis le. Dis que tu es à moi. Rien que pour maintenant. Sois à moi. Je t'en prie.

Rachel ouvre les yeux. Fred la regarde, les pupilles brillantes. Il entoure son visage de ses mains et pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne cèdera pas, il le sait, inutile de lui déchirer la paroi utérine. Il se calme, ralenti ses mouvements, l'embrasse toutes les deux secondes. Elle le regarde, indécise, mi sauvage mi domptée avant de finalement venir pour la troisième fois. Il n'y a que lorsqu'elle jouit qu'elle se laisse amadouer. Et au moment de venir, elle le souffle, le murmure :

- _Amin naa lle (Je suis à toi)_.

Fred sent la joie inonder chaque cellule de son corps. Elle l'a dit. Elle l'a dit. Il sourit, apaisé, et tente de faire durer son orgasme le plus longtemps possible pour qu'elle reste dans cet état d'abandon. C'est le moment qu'il préfère. Le moment où le plaisir devient pour elle si intense qu'elle ne fonctionne plus qu'à l'instinct, qu'elle ne peut plus réfléchir, se retenir. A partir du troisième orgasme, pour quelques minutes seulement, elle baisse ses défenses. Elle laisse enfin accès à son âme. Pour quelques minutes seulement.

Alors qu'elle vient pour la dernière fois, et lui avec elle, son corps se crispe tant qu'elle se referme autour de lui telle une plante carnivore. Il grimace. Ca fait du bien. Ca fait du mal. Un peu des deux à la fois. Il va devoir attendre que ses muscles se détendent pour pouvoir sortir, comme à chaque fois. Quelque part il ne se plaint pas. Il est si bien là.

- Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ? lui demande-t-il, déçu, alors qu'elle se rhabille déjà, prête à filer comme une étoile trop brillante.

- J'ai du travail, Maître.

Il a une moue.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné quoi que ce soit à faire… fait-il, suspicieux.

- J'ai toujours du travail en cuisine, Maître, ou dans les autres pièces de la Maison. Vous le savez bien.

- Mmhh.. Je sais.

- Puis-je quitter votre chambre, Monseigneur ?

Fred regarde le plafond, l'air renfrogné.

- Si tel est ton désir. Mais ne t'éloigne pas trop longtemps. Tu as deux heures maximum pour les « aider », deux heures et pas une minutes de plus, est-ce clair ?

Elle a un mouvement respectueux de la tête

- Je promets de ne pas dépasser le temps accordé. Reposez-vous bien, _Turamin_.

- Umh, umh… fait Fred, distrait.

La porte se ferme.

X

Le mois de Septembre est relativement calme même si cette année, il fait particulièrement froid pour la saison. Assise comme d'habitude au bord de l'étang, Rachel entoure ses genoux de ses bras. Elle grimace. Elle n'aime pas entourer son ventre de cette manière, avec ce qu'il y a dedans… Elle a demandé de l'aide à Ginny pour savoir si elle était enceinte, le résultat a malheureusement été positif. Elle porte l'enfant du Maître. Il y a encore deux/trois ans, cette idée l'aurait enchantée : avoir un enfant avec Fred, même s'ils auraient été parents diablement jeunes. Et puis c'aurait été sans compter sur Arthur, son Maître de l'époque. Mais à présent, servir de ventre à un sorcier lui donne la chair de poule, la dégoûte. Elle a bien demandé à Doni de l'aider à s'en débarrasser, mais celle-ci à refusé, arguant que si Fred apprenait qu'elle avait porté leur enfant pendant un court moment sans l'en informer, il pourrait la punir très sévèrement. « On ne se débarrasse pas de l'enfant du Maître sans l'en aviser », avait-elle dit. Rachel se renfrogne en y repensant. La voilà enceinte, d'un sorcier tyrannique, à seulement seize ans ! Elle est tirée de ses pensées par un objet vert non identifié brandit juste sous son nez. Après avoir remis sa rétine au point, elle réalise que ce n'est qu'un kiwi.

- Tiens, fait une voix féminine au-dessus d'elle. C'est plein de vitamines. C'est bon pour ce que tu as !

Elle lève la tête. Doni la regarde avec un petit sourire.

- Tu m'avais l'air perdue dans tes pensées, explique Doni en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Ça m'arrive de temps à autre… fait-elle en épluchant son fruit.

- Ils sont bons.

- Où les as-tu eu ?

- Miriel est allée au marché avec quelques esclaves et la Dame. Comme il y en avait beaucoup trop, elle nous en a donné !

Rachel recrache à moitié sa bouchée sous le choc.

- La Dame vous a donné des kiwis par altruisme ?

- Elle m'en a donné à moi ! précise Doni avec un sourire.

- Ah ! répond Rachel avec le même sourire. Ça change tout !

Il y a une rafale de vent. Un papier vient s'écraser près d'eux. Rachel grimace. Elle se saisit de l'intrus tout en sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle va y trouver. Beaucoup circulent ces temps-ci, des dessins peu flatteurs la représentant assise parterre entre les jambes de Fred (ou d'un autre sorcier), un imposant pénis dans sa bouche étirée d'un sourire gourmand qui lui donne un air dépravé. Est écris en grosses lettres juste à côté « J'AIME LA MAGIE ». Chaque dessin à ses variantes. Parfois ils la représentent dans des positions humiliantes avec un ou plusieurs sorciers, toujours ce grand sourire obscène dessiné sur son visage. Elle déglutit. A côté d'elle, Doni se racle la gorge, agacée par tant de méchanceté gratuite.

- Ne fais pas attention, _pen neth_. Ils sont cons et jaloux.

- _Amin sinta (Je sais_)… fait Rachel sans pouvoir détourner ses yeux du dessin. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur foutre que j'aime la magie ?

- La jalousie rend les gens méchants, Rachel.

- Jaloux de quoi ? Ils ont envie de se faire réveiller en pleine nuit parce que Monsieur _Istar _veut danser ? Dans ce cas qu'ils viennent, ça me reposera !

- Ta condition de _melisse_ te rend la vie relativement belle, avoue-le quand même !

- Ah non ! s'exclame vivement Rachel. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

- Tu as des privilèges que les autres filles n'ont pas. Tu as été choisie, pas elles.

- Ah bon ? Être « choisie » à l'âge de trois ans par son amoureux d'enfance, ça compte ?

- Ne joue pas à ça, Rachel. Tu sais où je veux en venir. Quant aux garçons… Eh bien, tu es une très jolie fille et ils ne peuvent pas en profiter ! Il est normal qu'ils soient en colère !

- Tan pis pour eux ! fait Rachel en haussant les épaules et en épluchant un kiwi.

Elle mord dans son kiwi épluché et continue la bouche pleine :

- Après tout, l'excellence appelle l'excellence !

- Rachel ! s'exclame Doni.

- Quoi ? s'étonne l'autre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ?

- Après tu t'étonnes de ce genre de chose ! fait Doni en brandissant le dessin. Avoue que tu les inspires grandement !

Rachel hausse les épaules. Doni se lève.

- Quoi ? fait Rachel en levant la tête vers elle. Serait-ce l'indécence de ma prose qui te fait t'éloigner si vite ?

- Bien sûr que non petite idiote ! rassure Doni avec un sourire. J'ai du travail.

- Mouais… Moi je vais prendre un bain !

Rachel se lève et commence à défaire sa robe.

- Quoi, ici ?

- Oui, ça fait longtemps…

- La salle d'eau de ta suite royale ne te suffit plus ?

- Haha… J'ai envie de prendre un bain dans l'étang aujourd'hui…

- Comme tu voudras. N'attrape pas froid. Ce serait mauvais pour le…

- _Auta moot (vas travailler),_ ordonne distraitement Rachel pour couper court à la conversation.

Doni prend note qu'elle a abordé un sujet sensible et tourne les talons alors que la jeune fille se glisse dans l'eau fraîche.

Rachel se pose près du gros rocher contre lequel elle aimait se blottir petite et se délasse dans l'eau, frottant ses bras, passant de l'eau sur son visage. Les dessins ont commencé à arriver quelques semaines auparavant. Elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qui les a déclenché ni qui en est l'auteur. Ils la regardent tous avec des sourires hypocrites. Finalement, elle est véritablement plus proche des sorciers que des siens. Les autres moldus sont des fouteurs de merde : si tu n'es pas une victime, tu es un traître. Pour eux, il n'y a pas de juste milieux. Au moins, les sorciers ne font pas dans la sournoiserie.

Elle ne reste pas très longtemps dans l'eau. Elle est plutôt fraîche et elle a rapidement mal au ventre. Le parasite n'aime pas, visiblement. Agacée, elle sort de l'étang et récupère sa robe posée sur le bord. A peine a-t-elle le temps de se rhabiller que Percy Weasley et un ami apparaissent au bas de la pente.

- Tiens ! Regardez qui est là ! raille Percy. J'espère que tu as la permission de mon frère pour te baigner dans cette crasse ! Ce qui est fort étonnant d'ailleurs !

Elle ne répond pas, tenant sa poitrine et son ventre qui la fait souffrir. Percy fronce les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu tiens ton ventre comme ça ? fait-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Sans la prévenir il pince avec force le bout de ses seins et touche son ventre. Elle grimace de douleur.

- Eh bah alors, on nous fait des cachotteries ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! réplique Rachel en serrant encore plus ses bras autour d'elle pour se protéger.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Je sais reconnaître une moldue en cloque quand j'en vois une !

Rachel lui lance un regard haineux.

- Rassure-moi, le père c'est ton Maître ?

- Qui d'autre voulez-vous que ce soit ? crache-t-elle.

- Oh ! On sait jamais avec toi ! Tu te ferais engrosser par un marchand de légume qu'ce serait pas étonnant !

Les deux garçons rient. Rachel se contente de les toiser.

- Eh bah alors, Rachel, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es pas contente de nous pondre un petit sang de bourbe ? T'en fais pas, va ! Tu vas pas le garder longtemps ! Des bâtards dégueulasses, on en veut pas chez les Weasley !

Ils tournent les talons en riant. Rachel sent les larmes couler sur ses joues et garde inconsciemment ses bras serrés contre elle. Elle est trempée et a froid.

X

Percy se précipite vers la Véranda. En chemin, il rencontre, non sans surprise, un corps étendu sur un corbillard, entièrement recouvert d'un drap blanc tacheté de sang. Il hausse les sourcils. Encore une expérience des jumeaux qui a mal tournée ! Les deux acolytes occupent depuis peu la Véranda pour y élaborer leurs produits et autres bêtises de « boutique ». On y entend souvent d'horribles bruits d'explosions, cris de panique, engueulades, cris de douleur… Comme prévu, Percy les trouve attablés autour d'ingrédients aux couleurs et odeurs parfois étranges. Ils débattent avec force sur les quantités à utiliser. Visiblement, ils n'arrivent pas à se mettre d'accord. Percy remarque un chapeau rose criard à poids jaunes trôner au milieu de la table.

- Merlin ! Qu'est-ce dont que cette horreur ?

- N'y touche pas, pauvre fou ! s'exclame George.

- Oh George ! Veux-tu te taire ! chuchote Fred à son frère. C'était là le moyen idéal de nous débarrasser de lui et tu as tout fichu en l'air !

Percy, qui a tout de même tout entendu, fronce les sourcils.

- Cette chose hideuse et difforme aurait-elle un lien avec le cadavre que j'ai croisé en venant ?

Les deux jumeaux se regardent.

- Ouaip, admet finalement George.

- George ! réprimande son frère. Ferme la ! Cela ne le regarde pas !

- Il a bien le droit de savoir !

- Et pourquoi ? Emmerdeur comme il est, ça ferait du bien à tout le monde qu'il disparaisse un bon coup !

- Suffit vous deux ! Quelle est cette chose ?

George fronce son nez.

- A la base c'est un chapeau censé rendre invisible…

- … un peu comme une cape d'invisibilité.

Voyant que ses frères demeurent muets sur le reste, Percy insiste.

- Mais ?

- Mais il y a un visiblement un problème dans le fonctionnement…

- Plait-il ?

- Déjà, le chapeau n'affecte que la tête et non le corps entier comme normalement voulu…

- Et puis… Bah…

- … disons que la tête ne devient pas vraiment invisible…

- Comment ça ? commence à s'inquiéter Percy.

- Eh bien, elle… Y'en a plus !

- On la perd…

- … au sens propre !

Les sourcils de Percy s'arquent.

- Est-ce ce qui est arrivé au moldu ?

- Oui. On l'avait choisi comme cobaye, tu comprends pour ne prendre aucun risque vu que nous n'étions pas sûrs des résultats.

- Il a posé le chapeau sur sa tête et POUF ! Plus de tête !

Percy prend un air offusqué.

- Vous voulez dire qu'elle a… explosé ?

- Ouaip… Sur le coup c'était assez gore, fait Fred avec une grimace, mais en y repensant, c'est plutôt drôle ! Personne ne s'attendait à ça !

- Mais c'est profondément barbare ! s'exclame l'aîné en scrutant le sol et les murs.

- Ah ça va ! Ce n'était qu'un stupide moldu ! Et grâce à son aide, nous allons pouvoir rectifier tout cela ! Ah au fait, ne cherche pas, on a tout nettoyé !

Percy déglutit. Les jumeaux retournent à leurs calculs.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Celui qui b-b-b-b-bégayait, fait George.

- C'est sa mère qui va être heureuse ! note Percy.

- Oh ! Elle est mariée et toujours en état ! Elle en pondra bien d'autres pour remplacer celui-ci !

- Même qu'avec un peu de chance, le nouveau ne bégayera pas !

Les deux frères se regardent, hilares et mauvais.

- Mais dis-moi cher Forge, ce serait-y pas qu'on lui aurait rendu service à cette brave femme ?

- Pour sûr que ça l'est, cher Gred ! en frappant, complice, dans la main de son frère.

Percy secoue la tête, agacé par tant de cruauté tout de même un peu trop bestiale et sordide.

- En parlant de cela, fait soudainement l'aîné qui tient là le moment idéal d'aborder son sujet en finesse, j'en connais une de moldue qui va bientôt pondre !

Les deux frères ne se désintéressent pas de leurs chaudron et feuilles de notes pour autant.

- Ah ouais ? fait distraitement Fred, peu intéressé par la vie hormonale de ses esclaves. Laquelle ?

- La tienne.

Cette simple réponse jette un grand froid dans la salle pourtant bien éclairée par les grandes fenêtres. Les jumeaux tournent simultanément la tête, abasourdis. La vie hormonale des esclaves prend soudain une très grande importance. Une importance capitale, même.

- Rachel est enceinte ? souffle Fred d'une voix faible.

- J'y crois pas ! s'exclame Percy, mi désespéré, mi admiratif. Tu la baises à longueur de journée et t'es même pas fichu de remarquer qu'elle est pleine ? T'es vraiment un champion du monde de l'observation, toi !

- Rachel est enceinte ? répète Fred sur ce même état de choc.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tente de rassurer Percy. Ses seins ne sont pas encore très gonflés et son ventre est tout petit. C'est très récent. Suffisamment récent pour y mettre un terme avant que ça ne devienne vraiment problématique. Il y a une matrone au village qui fait les moldues. Il parait qu'elle est très discrète. Personne n'en saura rien. Sinon, si tu veux éviter le risque de lui transpercer le ventre et de la voir crever d'une hémorragie – ce que je comprendrais – y'a d'autres moyens pour s'en débarrasser.

Si Percy essaye de remonter le moral de son frère, celui-ci semble complètement ailleurs et ne cesse de répéter que « Rachel est enceinte ? » sur ce même ton absent et dubitatif et d'un visage sans expression. Nul ne peut savoir ce qu'il pense. Les deux autres se regardent, inquiets. Soudain, Fred s'élance vers le jardin sans prévenir.

- Ca va barder, marmonne Percy.

George ne répond rien, il regarde son frère marcher d'un pas vif vers le Quartier aux esclaves.

- A ton avis, fait distraitement Percy en observant lui aussi Fred, tu crois qu'un doloris pourrait avoir un effet néfaste sur le fœtus ?

George sursaute. Le mot « fœtus » associé au ventre de Rachel lui parait très étrange. Sa petite Rachel est enceinte. En voilà une sensation bizarre. Elle va peut-être être maman… Maman… Ils n'étaient que des enfants il y a peu encore. Et voilà que sa Rachel va devenir maman et son frère jumeau papa. Comment peut-on être vieux tout en étant si jeunes ?

X

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvre à la volée. Rachel ignore les regards surpris des esclaves. Elle se dirige immédiatement vers les bouteilles de vin, en débouche une et porte le goulot à sa bouche. Doni s'élance.

- Rachel enfin tu es folle ! _Kelata (laisse ça)_ ! Tu sais les bêtises que l'alcool te fait faire !

Rachel a tout de même avalé quelques gorgées d'une traite.

- M'en fiche, Ginny n'est pas là !

- Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

_- Amin ith quene turamin nae rihta (Ai-je déjà dit que mon Maître était un connard)_ ? fait-elle, haineuse et essoufflée d'avoir bu aussi vite.

_- Amin ikotane rima naun mela reekielle (Moi je me rappelle surtout de tes déclarations passionnées)_ ! objecte Cerene.

- Ça c'était avant que ce connard ne m'achète comme un vulgaire hibou et fasse moi son incubateur à sang de bourbe personnel ! crache-t-elle en buvant une autre gorgée.

Doni tente de lui arracher la bouteille des mains.

- _Dina (Ça suffit)_ ! _Onamin ta sii' Rachel (donne moi ça tout de suite)_ ! _Lle irvuva, n'umma quel nem (Tu vas te rendre malade, ce n'est pas non plus une bonne solution)_ !

Rachel se laisse reprendre la bouteille à contre cœur. Cerene semble enfin comprendre ce qui se passe.

- Tu es enceinte de Monseigneur Fred ? Olala ! C'est vraiment pas de veine ça, dis donc. Ma pauvre, je te plains ! Oh à tous les coups ils vont t'envoyer à l'avorteuse ! Pas une partie de plaisir ça, je te dis ! Comme ça qu'elle était l'aiguille qu'elle m'a enfilée, l'autre ! Comme ça ! Et puis ça fait un mal de chien ! Même que ça met du temps à…

- Merci, Cerene, coupe brutalement Hugo d'un air dégoûté. Merci, ça, ça ira. Ça ira très bien comme ça.

- Bah ! Moi je dis ça pour la prévenir, hein ! fait-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est pour aider !

- Mais nous le savons ! rassure Hugo d'une hypocrite condescendance. Et nous t'en remercions ! Mais si, sincèrement ! Seulement là, le moment est peut-être mal choisi.

- Oui ! D'autant plus que rien ne dit que Rachel ira à l'avorteuse ! Il y a bien d'autres moyens « d'évacuer » un ient.

- Oui ! Des plantes très efficaces et parfaitement indolores et…

- Fred veut le garder.

La voix détachée de Rachel semble flotter dans l'air déjà oppressant. Plus personne n'ose dire un mot. Tous fixent la jeune fille qui elle-même fixe le mur devant elle.

- Il veut que je garde le bébé.

- Quoi ? murmure courageusement Miriel. Tu veux dire, le mettre au monde et l'abandonner ou en faire un nouvel esclave ?

- Non. Il veut que je le porte, que je le mette au monde, il veut lui donner un prénom, et le reconnaître comme étant son enfant. Comme étant notre enfant…

- Il est fou ! s'exclame Cerene. C'est impossible pour un _istar_ de reconnaître et élever un _ient_ né d'une _beriath_ !

Doni reste interdite. Elle n'est finalement pas si étonnée que cela.

- Au début j'ai cru qu'il allait hurler. Quand il est entré dans la cabane en me demandant si la rumeur était vraie, il était hors de lui. Alors quand je lui ai dis que oui, c'était vrai, il m'a demandé qui était le père. Il a sorti sa baguette et m'a juré de me balancer le plus « gros doloris de l'histoire » si c'était un moldu. Je lui ai dis que c'était lui.

- Et c'est vrai ? demande Hugo.

- Bien sûr ! répond Rachel, agacée. Vous me prenez vraiment pour un hangar à bites ou quoi ?

Les autres ont un mouvement de recul face à son horrible grossièreté, preuve de sa mauvaise humeur avancée ainsi que du début des effets de l'alcool ingurgité.

- Après qu'il ait su qu'il était le père, continue-t-elle, il s'est radoucit. Il s'est jetée sur moi, m'a embrassée en disant que c'était merveilleux, fantastique, sublime. J'ai eu droit à un vrai discours de bonne femme. Bref : il est content ! termine-t-elle avec un faux sourire.

Rachel reprend la bouteille des mains de Doni dont la poigne, sous l'état de choc, a faibli. Elle recommence à avaler le liquide foncé.

- Cette situation est grotesque, intervient soudainement un des esclaves (celui qui râle tout le temps). Ce gosse sera de toute façon_ di'thang_ puisque la mère est _di'thang_ ! C'est comme ça que ça marche ! L'enfant prend le statu de la mère, peu importe que le père soit de sang pur ! Il va reconnaître un esclave ? A quoi cela va-t-il l'avancer ? L'enfant l'appellera papa en lui cirant les pompes ? C'est absurde !

Les autres esclaves acquiescent. Rachel continue de boire tranquillement sans plus se soucier de ce qui se passe autour d'elle.

X

Perdu dans un la lecture passionnante d'un nouveau rapport fraîchement reçu sur les résultats des tests concernant les nouveaux standards pour l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron, Percy traverse l'entrée au sol marbrée et montre les marches d'escaliers. Les esclaves qui le regardent passer s'étonnent de ne pas le voir trébucher et tomber. Il traverse le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre. Malgré sa lecture des plus prenantes, il ne peut empêcher son regard de bloquer en coin sur l'une des pièces devant laquelle il vient de passer. Il s'arrête, abaisse son rapport et regarde de tous ses yeux. Fred donne des ordres aux moldus pour que ceux-ci montent des meubles. A l'aide de sa baguette, il refait les peintures, aménage un peu tout. Percy distingue un très beau lit aux airs bien confortables, des peluches, et surtout un berceau que des moldus sont justement entrain de porter dans la pièce. Complètement abasourdi, Percy s'approche de son frère en clignant des yeux.

- Mais enfin, Fred, qu'est-ce que tu fais à la chambre d'ami du deuxième ?

- Il s'agit désormais de la chambre de mon fils ! Enfin, pour le moment, elle servira de chambre à Rachel jusqu'à terme.

La mâchoire de Percy touche le sol. Il n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

- Ton… ton fils ?

- Oui, mon fils !

- Attends… Tu veux dire que… tu… tu… gardes ce bâtard ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! C'est mon enfant, pas un bâtard ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais m'en débarrasser ?

- Mais… enfin… je… c'est…

- Non ! Pas là le berceau ! s'excite Fred, tout seul comme un aliéné. Comment voulez-vous que la mère puisse bouger si vous le coller près du lit ? Rachel aura besoin de place !

Percy regarde d'un air perdu et déboussolé son rapport sur les fonds de chaudrons. Il a la soudaine impression de ne plus savoir lire.

- Voilà ! Là, c'est parfait ! Mettez une autre couette. Je ne veux pas que Rachel ait froid. DEPECHEZ-VOUS BANDE DE MOLDUS IDIOTS !

L'aîné regarde son cadet, effrayé de ne plus le reconnaître ni même le comprendre. Sans réfléchir, il s'élance, en laissant tomber son rapport, vers la chambre de George, complètement, paniqué, choqué, interloqué. Il défonce la porte sans même frapper.

- Il garde le bébé ! Iouhou ? George ! Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? Fred garde le ient. Il veut l'élever ! En faire son fils ! Tu entends ? C'est insensé !

Percy referme la porte de la chambre alors que George avale cul sec des shots de whisky, l'air désabusé.

- Parce que tu croyais vraiment qu'il supprimerait le fruit de son amour avec Rachel, toi ? s'esclaffe tristement George déjà presque bourré. T'es trop con, ma parole !

- Mais enfin, il ne peut pas garder un sang de bourbe ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va en faire ! Si Fred est en manque de gamins qu'il aille en faire à Angelina, je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie ! Mais Rachel !

George termine un nouveau shot et se pourlèche les lèvres.

- Tu comprends vraiment rien mon pauvre Percy. Tout n'est pas aussi mathématique que tes épaisseurs de fond de chaudron ! Fred ne veut pas d'enfant pour avoir des enfants ! Il garde celui-là justement et uniquement parce que c'est celui de Rachel. Cet enfant est la seule chose concrète qu'ils pourront faire ensemble.

- Tu trouves qu'un sang de bourbe c'est concret, toi ? Ah certes ! Ils pourront lui faire faire areu areu et changer ses couches mais pour ce qui est de l'échelle sociale, va pas monter bien haut le marmot.

George hausse les épaules.

- Fred se fiche de cela.

- Fred est stupide ! Que va-t-il faire d'un_ ient_ ? Ni totalement esclaves, ni totalement libres, les_ ient_ n'ont aucune identité sociale. Au mieux il sera esclave, au pire, il ne sera rien !

- Je sais, souffle George, blasé en avalant un nouveau shot.

- Et puis imagine un peu la réputation de notre famille ! Un sang de bourbe dans la noble famille Weasley ! Ah non ! Ca, ça ne passera définitivement pas ! Tu dois convaincre ton frère de ne pas garder cette chose.

George pose brutalement son verre dont le contenu déborde sur la table.

- Fred se fiche de tout cela. Il n'écoutera rien du tout. Cela ne sert à rien de même tenter à le raisonner. Il veut l'enfant de Rachel… Pour une fois qu'il peut avoir quelque chose de positif de cette union.

- Au risque de la perdre, elle ?

Le regard de George s'assombrit.

- Combien de moldues survivent aux accouchements, George ? Combien ne périssent pas d'hémorragie ou tiennent les neufs mois sans fausses couches graves ? Les esclaves sont physiquement fragiles et souvent malades. Porter et mettre au monde un enfant sont des épreuves mortelles pour la plupart d'entre elles. Nos cimetières sont remplis de ces femmes qui n'ont pas survécu. Veux-tu y rajouter Rachel ?

George ne répond rien. Il boit, le regard perdu dans le vide.

- Si Rachel garde ce bébé, elle mourra. Et tu le sais. Je ne pense pas que Fred soit insensible à cet argument. Et puis tu imagines la réaction de père lorsqu'il l'apprendra ?

X

- C'EST PARFAITEMENT INADMISSIBLE ! TU ENTENDS ? JE REFUSE QU'UN SALE BÂTARD DE SANG DE BOURBE VIENNE SOUILLER NOTRE NOBLE ET PURE LIGNÉE !

La réaction d'Arthur Weasley est sans surprise. Lorsque Fred lui a annoncé que Rachel était enceinte et qu'il reconnaîtrait le bébé comme sien durant le repas familial, le patriarche a littéralement explosé. Son visage est devenu si rouge qu'on aurait dit qu'il s'était posé un des chapeaux ratés sur la tête. Fred reste impassible face aux vociférations de son père. Le reste de la famille – Molly, Percy et George – demeurent prostrés. Chacun sait que Fred ne reviendra pas sur sa décision, aussi folle soit-elle.

- Cet enfant est le mien, j'en fais ce que je veux !

- C'est un_ IENT_ ! Une vermine implantée qui doit disparaître sur le champ ! Je t'interdis formellement de garder cette créature, tu m'entends, Fred ?

- Mais très certainement, père. Rachel est à moi. Son corps est à moi. Par conséquent, je suis seul juge et seul détenteur de ce qu'il contient. Et je choisi de le garder. Vous n'avez rien à redire là-dessus !

Rachel, présente aux côtés de Fred pour servir le repas, reste stoïque. Elle a cependant bien envie de lui balancer son bol de soupe sur la tête ! «Je suis seul juge et seul détenteur de ce qu'il contient » ! Non mais quel culot ! C'est lui qui le porte peut-être ? C'est bien les Maîtres ça ! On plante joyeusement sa graine dans le ventre de sa moldue puis on laisse la graine germer (si on souhaite la laisser germer, mais ça encore, ce n'est pas la moldue qui décide), sans subir le moindre désagrément de la gestation – ça c'est juste le boulot de la moldue (qui soit dit en passant, est là pour ça) – tout en proclamant à qui veut l'entendre que le produit « lui appartient » ! Ben voyons ! Le cynisme de ce raisonnement donne à Rachel des envies de meurtres. Le regard fixé sur la fourchette de celui-ci, elle s'imagine une fraction de seconde s'en saisir et la planter profondément dans sa main. Fantasme demeurant fantasme, elle se contente de rester debout à ses côtés, le plat dans les mains, comme un simple bibelot de décoration.

- Tu as peut-être du pouvoir sur cette fille, mais JE suis le Patriarche de cette maison, et c'est encore à MOI de décider de l'avenir de notre descendance. Et j'emmènerai cette moldue de malheur au village moi-même dès demain matin !

Percy se mord les lèvres. Les trois autres prennent des airs horrifiés. Fred tente de hurler mais sa mère est plus rapide.

- Ah non Arthur ! Certainement pas ! Provoquer une fausse couche à l'aide de potions, à la limite, mais je ne laisserai pas Rachel être torturée par cette vieille folle !

Rachel mâchonne sa langue d'un air blasé. C'est tellement agréable d'être là alors que tout le monde parle pour vous comme si vous ne l'étiez pas.

- Rachel n'ira pas au village et aucune potion ne touchera ses lèvres ! s'offusque Fred. C'est mon enfant, je le garde, un point c'est tout ! Cette situation ne vous regarde pas ! La conversation est close !

Un léger silence s'installe. Arthur serre sa fourchette avec tant de force que les jointures de ses mains en deviennent blanches. George ne prononce pas le moindre mot, il sait que son frère est irraisonnable. Contre toute attente, c'est celle qui n'aurait pas dû parler qui ouvre la bouche pour intervenir.

- Maître, murmure Rachel. Soyez raisonnable. Cet enfant naîtra esclave tout comme moi. Il ne pourra rien faire socialement. Ni aller à l'école, ni fréquenter votre monde. En plus, la propriété d'un enfant ne va pas de paire avec celle de la mère. Moi je suis à vous, cet enfant sera à votre père.

Fred reste silencieux, il fulmine.

- Mhh, fait Arthur en mangeant, elle n'est pas bête du tout cette moldue, elle marque même un sacré bon point.

- Le statu de l'enfant dépend de celui de la mère, Maître, vous le savez très bien. Vous ne pourrez même pas le reconnaître.

Un temps passe avant que Rachel ne continue pour aller là où elle a décidé d'en venir.

- Sauf si bien sûr le père et la mère sont légalement à égalité…

Fred cesse progressivement de mâcher sa bouchée de viande. Il tourne un regard lent vers Rachel qui regarde ailleurs.

- Tu veux dire, laissez Fred élever votre bâtard par une sorcière ? s'exclame Percy, surpris. Changer la mère ? En voilà un plan tarabiscoté !

Fred est trop occupé à fixer Rachel pour écouter son frère. La jeune moldue plante son regard dans le sien, rebelle.

- Mais dis donc, toi, souffle-t-il. Je te vois venir, avec tes grands yeux innocents. C'est l'affranchissement que tu veux, c'est ça, hein ? Après tout, si je te libère, on sera « à égalité » et on pourra élever cet enfant tous les deux, susurre-t-il d'un ton mielleux, le visage étiré d'un étrange sourire.

A table, l'air devient étouffant. Tous savent qu'une scène de ménage va éclater entre Fred et Rachel. Fred se lève et toise Rachel d'un air dangereux.

- Mais t'en as rien à foutre du gosse en réalité ! Toi, tout ce que tu veux, c'est ta putain de liberté ! Et tu tiens là l'occasion idéale : l'enfant contre l'affranchissement sociale !

La voix de Fred est basse et pourtant pleine de rage. Il se saisit avec force du bras de Rachel.

- Alors écoute moi bien beauté fatale, ta liberté, tu l'auras pas. Je te laisserai jamais filer, jamais. Tu m'entends ? Ni maintenant, ni dans deux mille ans. Jamais. Tu seras toujours avec moi, Rachel. Et si je te libère, je t'épouse de toute façon. Dans les deux cas, tu restes à moi.

- Je te crois pas, t'épouserais jamais une esclave ! crache Rachel.

- Pour te garder je serais capable de tout. Même si pour cela je suis banni du monde sorcier. On crèvera de faim comme des chiens dans les rues, MAIS ON CRÈVERA ENSEMBLE !

Il serre son bras si fort qu'elle gémis de douleur. Les autres les regardent, silencieux. Molly ne peut empêcher un triste et faible sourire étirer le coin de sa bouche. L'amour vache.

- Tu vas porter ce bébé. Tu vas le mettre au monde. Il aura un prénom et le nom de son père – moi. On l'élèvera ensemble. Je ne sais pas comment, mais on l'élèvera ensemble. Et je ne veux plus entendre un mot là-dessus, que ce soit sur un éventuel avortement, ou un éventuel affranchissement. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Bien.

Fred la toise une dernière fois et se rassoit.

- Du vin, Rachel.

X

Dans la semi pénombre de sa chambre, George est attablé à son bureau, le visage éclairé par l'unique bougie de la pièce, l'air concentré. Quelque chose tapote contre la vitre de sa fenêtre. Il tourne la tête. Un magnifique chouette virevolte devant sa fenêtre. L'air soudainement excité, il quitte son établi et laisse entrer le volatile qui tend majestueusement sa patte afin que le sorcier détache la lettre accrochée. Il remercie l'animal avec une friandise et le regarde brièvement s'envoler. Malgré le froid qui s'est engouffré dans la pièce et fait vaciller la flamme de la bougie, George ne prend pas la peine de bannir la basse température, pleinement concentré dans la lecture de sa lettre fraîchement reçue. Avec un sourire satisfait, il la laisse retomber sur le bureau et va refermer la fenêtre. Sur la lettre abandonnée on peut lire :

_« Cher Monsieur Weasley, _

_Après étude attentive de votre dossier, c'est avec plaisir que nous répondons favorablement à votre demande de réservation. L'acompte demandé de mille cent Gallions vous sera bien entendu remis en cas de problème ou d'annulation. Je reste à votre entière disposition pour tout autre renseignement._

_Avec mes plus sincères salutations, Cherish Whelof, responsable du Département des affaires Civiques. »_

**Décembre 1995**

Comme Percy l'avait prédis, le fœtus devient vite un lourd fardeau pour Rachel, désormais constamment malade. Très affaiblie par presque sept mois de grossesse difficile, elle ne se lève quasiment plus du lit que Fred lui avait préparé des mois auparavant. Les guérisseuses veillent sur elle tous les jours, une inquiétude non dissimulée tirant leurs traits.

Malgré l'état de santé de plus en plus déplorable de Rachel, les moqueries des autres esclaves vont toujours bon train. Loin d'être plainte, la jeune fille est assassinée de railleries. Porter l'enfant du Maître est vu comme l'une des pires humiliations qui puisse arriver à une moldue esclave. Alors lorsqu'il s'agit de la grossesse de la « Pute de Sa Majesté », inutile de préciser que la traîtrise est à son paroxysme.

Mais Rachel n'est pas la seule fille à souffrir de la situation.

Angelina Johnson et sa famille ont été invités sur demande personnelle d'Arthur à venir passer les fêtes de Noël dans leur grande et somptueuse demeure. Fred, George et Molly ont immédiatement senti que quelque de louche se tramait derrière tout ça.

La plus désappointée dans l'histoire a été Angelina. Non seulement a-t-elle eu tôt fait de découvrir que Fred était toujours énamourée de sa moldue, mais qu'en plus, il l'avait engrossée ! La trahison a été si violente en son cœur qu'elle a souhaité les tuer de ses mains, lui, sa moldue et leur bâtard. Sans le savoir, sa peine fait écho à celle de Rachel, fulminante, solitaire, dévorante, incontrôlable ; comme la lave volcanique de deux volcans qui les brûle de l'intérieur sans que rien ne puisse les sauver de leur silencieuse immolation. Si leur douleur physique diffère de nature, leur souffrance morale repose sur les mêmes valeurs : honte et déshonneur. L'une porte l'enfant de son Maître, l'autre doit supporter les regards de pitié et la sourde trahison qui gangrène son cœur ; le sorcier qu'elle fréquente a ensemencé une moldue et ne s'en cache pas. Pire, il en est particulièrement fière et parade sans gène et sans scrupule envers celle qui a tout donné pour lui, son amour, son corps, son âme et sa confiance ; confiance désormais fissurée sans doute à jamais. Heureusement pour elle, un évènement inattendu a ranimé les couleurs de son visage terni par la jalousie et la tristesse. Un évènement qu'elle n'espérait pas de si tôt, et qui pour elle, s'est montré d'une grande source de joie et de soulagement.

Un après midi, peu après l'arrivée d'Angelina et de ses parents, Arthur et Anton Johnson font mander les deux jeunes gens dans le boudoir du Pater Familia. Fred passe la porte en bois, la gorge nouée. Les tapisseries crèmes qui recouvrent les murs lui paraissent les façades morbides d'un corridor funeste et sans fin. Il sait déjà que la suivante discussion ne sera pas porteuse de bonne nouvelle, du moins, pas pour lui. Arthur et Anton se tiennent assis sur un canapé vert clair, perpendiculaire à la cheminée, l'un fumant sa pipe, l'autre une plume à la main. Arthur se racle la gorge.

- Eh bien, eh bien, mes enfants, prenez place. Nous avons là d'importantes choses à vous annoncer.

Fred regarde le fauteuil désigné, de cette nauséeuse couleur verte acide, placé en diagonal face de son père, comme le siège qui scellera à jamais son destin. Un coup d'œil à Angelina lui montre que la jeune fille a pris place dans l'autre fauteuil. Son air est calme, docile, quelque peu indéchiffrable. Une table basse en verre les sépare des deux adultes. Une maigre séparation physique.

Arthur prend la parole :

- Anton et moi-même avons longuement discuté de l'état de votre, euh, _relation_. Et nous sommes venus, après moult désaccords, à la conclusion que cet état… quelque peu _désordonné_ et _libertaire_ devait être… ajusté aux convenances de notre belle société.

Fred avale difficilement sa salive. La situation est grave, il le sent.

Arthur reprend :

- Nous savons l'attachement qui vous lie l'un à l'autre, et de ce fait, avons consenti à officialiser votre union dans le meilleur respect de nos mœurs et traditions.

Fred sent sa salive bloquer le chemin de sa trachée et commence à étouffe d'angoisse. Ah non ! Pas ça !

Anton se lève et regarde Arthur avant de reporter son regard sur les deux adolescents, l'un pratiquement mort d'asphyxie, l'autre frétillante comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Le plus grand désir d'un père est de voir son enfant heureux. Pour ton bonheur, ma fille, j'ai donné ma bénédiction à Arthur pour vous marier.

L'annonce tombe comme un bloc de pierre sur la tête de Fred dont les oreilles deviennent sourdes. Il sent son esprit s'éloigner du siège fatal et les paroles du père d'Angelina se font de plus en plus faibles et distantes.

- De plus, comme Fred n'étudie plus à Hogwarts et qu'il ne reste qu'une année à Angelina, nous avons décidé de vous fiancer dès cette semaine afin de célébrer vos noces dès la fin de l'année prochaine, une fois ma fille diplômée.

- Et je me réjouis que mon fils épousaille votre si charmante Angelina. Le sang pur de ces deux-là feront, je l'espère, de beaux enfants nobles et puissants.

Fred à un rictus étouffé. Le sang pur, bien sûr. Ce mariage arrangé n'est qu'un coup bas pour l'éloigner de Rachel et lui rappeler que le bâtard qu'elle porte ne fera jamais parti de la famille d'aucun sorte.

Angelina embrasse son père et remercie poliment Arthur. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux Johnson ont quitté la pièce, partis annoncer la grande nouvelle aux autres. Fred n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Alors que son père s'apprête à passer la porte du boudoir, Fred murmure d'une voix atone mais déterminée :

- Vous me l'enlèverez pas.

Arthur fait un quart de tour et hausse les sourcils. Fred se lève et fait face à son père.

- Rachel est à moi. Et partout où j'irai, Rachel ira. Elle et moi c'est pour la vie. Ce n'est pas un vulgaire mariage arrangé qui changera ce fait. Si j'épouse Angelina, Rachel restera ma _melisse_, quoiqu'il arrive. Et si je quitte cette maison, Rachel partira avec moi.

- Oh ! Mais je le sais très bien. Je ne t'enlèverai pas ta _beriath_, mon fils, sois rassuré. De toute façon je n'en ai pas le _droit_, n'est-ce pas ?

Les sourcils de Fred s'arquent.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je ne vais pas te l'enlever. La Nature s'en chargera très bien pour moi…

- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre…

Un rictus mauvais se forme sur la bouche d'Arthur.

- Tends l'oreille, mon fils. Tu ne les entends pas ? Ses gémissements, ses cris de douleur perdus contre les murs de sa chambre froide alors que cette créature qui tu l'as obligée à garder lui tord les entrailles et la vide peu à peu de sa force de vivre.

Le visage de Fred se teint de tristesse.

- J'ai fais un rêve cette nuit, et sais-tu ce que j'ai vu ? J'ai vu des guérisseuses entrer et sortir d'une chambre lugubre à l'odeur de mort, tenant des draps dont le blanc était presque entièrement maculé de sang impur. Et les hurlements d'agonie qui perçaient l'air tels des ongles crissant sur un tableau à craie.

Fred se tient immobile, son cœur bat la chamade, son souffle s'accélère sous la terreur que ces visions lui transcende. Son père s'approche de lui, l'air mauvais, et lui chuchote à l'oreille :

- Tu as voulu jouer, Fred, mais tu vas perdre et c'est moi qui vais remporter la partie, sans _rien_ faire. Tu as forcé cette gamine trop faible à porter une charge que son corps, pas suffisamment robuste, ne pouvait supporter. Ta moldue s'éteint un peu plus chaque jour. Ce bâtard de _ient_ que tu lui as inoculé est entrain de la tuer. Elle ne peut même plus poser son pied livide sur le plancher sans le souiller de son sang. Ta moldue va mourir, et si ce n'est pas avant terme d'une fausse couche, la délivrance l'achèvera, elle n'y survivra pas, elle ne _pourra_ pas y survivre. Elle est déjà si faible, si faible que ça fait peine à voir. Et si l'enfant survie, vu que sa propriété est à moi, je prendrais immédiatement les mesures nécessaires pour que cette immonde bestiole aille retrouver sa mère dans l'enfer des bestioles, sois en sûr. Plus de moldue, plus de bâtard. Échec et mat. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, _mon fils_.

Arthur quitte la pièce, satisfait, laissant derrière lui un jeune homme éteint et désespéré.

Fred monte rapidement les marches qui mènent à la chambre gardée. Les fenêtres sont constamment fermées la lumière fait mal à Rachel. Trois guérisseuses entourent le lit de la jeune fille, recouverte de plusieurs couvertures.

_- Kelalye (laissez-nous)_, ordonne-t-il aux trois femmes qui quittent précipitamment la chambre sombre.

Il s'approche de Rachel. Cachée sous ses couvertures, elle a les yeux clos, le visage pâle, de petites goutelettes de sueur froide glissent le long de ses tempes. De temps à autre, quelques gémissement s'échappent de ses lèvres tremblantes. Fred s'assoit sur le lit. Il prend le linge de la bassine d'eau chaude, le rince, puis le presse sur le front de la jeune fille avant de caresser du linge ses tempes et ses joue. Elle papillonne légèrement.

-_ Tura ?_ fait-elle faiblement en le reconnaissant.

_- Sut tyavalle (Comment te sens-tu) _? murmure-t-il, la voix chargée d'inquiétude.

_- Amin ringwe (J'ai froid)_. _'min nowa ta uuma sai hantamin (Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup)_.

Fred a un faible sourire alors qu'il embrasse son front.

_- Mankoi quenalle sina (Pourquoi dis-tu des choses pareilles) ?_

_- Ta uuma tampa hit amin (Il n'arrête pas de me donner des coups de pied)._

_- Ta hit ten' ta kuila (C'est parce qu'il est en vie). Lle karna naata kuila (C'est toi qui le rends vivant)._

Le visage de Rachel s'assombrit, sa voix est très faible, à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

_- Amin uuma tyava sai kuila (Moi je ne me sens pas très en vie)_…

Fred déglutit.

_« J'ai vu des guérisseuses entrer et sortir d'une chambre lugubre à l'odeur de mort, tenant des draps dont le blanc était presque entièrement maculé de sang impur. Et les hurlements d'agonie qui perçaient l'air tels des ongles crissant sur un tableau à craie. »_

Il secoue la tête pour la vider des paroles de son père.

- Tu vas aller mieux. Quand tout sera fini, quand il sera sorti, tu iras mieux.

- Oui, quand il sera sorti je serai morte.

- NON ! s'exclame Fred, désespéré, ne dis pas ça. Tu ne vas pas mourir, _melamin_, je ne te laisserais jamais mourir. Jamais. Tu entends ? Tu vas vivre. Et on vivra tous les trois. Je ne te laisserais jamais mourir.

- Alors portez-le à ma place, que je puisse me reposer un moment, chuchote-t-elle avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Fred est secoué d'un spasme. Il soulève un peu les couvertures pour se glisser contre elle. Après l'avoir embrassé tendrement sur la joue, il se baisse jusqu'au ventre arrondi et chuchote :

- Sois un gentil petit gars, ne la fais pas souffrir. Si tu la fais souffrir, tu ne pourras jamais voir à quel point elle est belle, ta maman. Tu ne pourras jamais savoir que c'est la plus belle chose sur cette Terre et tu seras triste, et moi aussi, je serais triste parce que je l'aime si fort ta maman. Alors ne lui fais plus mal. _Saez_.

Il pose ses lèvres sur le ventre puis remonte serrer Rachel dans ses bras pour essayer télépathiquement de la débarrasser de ses maux avant de sombrer dans le sommeil blotti contre elle.

**Février 1996**

- Des draps, il nous faut plus de draps !

Des femmes entrent et sortent de la pièce, des linges maculés de sang. Des hurlements déchirent le silence du Manoir. Fred et George sont assis sur un banc dans le couloir, à quelques pas de la chambre. Fred a essayé d'entrer mais les guérisseuses lui ont formellement interdis l'accès. Il ne peut qu'attendre, entendre Rachel s'époumoner d'agonie, et retenir quelques bribes des conversations entre les femmes qui passent le couloir : « trop de sang », « plus de drap », « les deux sauts sont déjà pleins », « elle tiendra pas »… Des phrases qui n'indiquent rien de bon. George sert la main de son frère.

Au bout d'une éternité d'attente, les vagissements d'un nouveau né résonnent contre les murs de la chambre désormais silencieuse.

Fred bondit. Une jeune femme sort de la chambre en tenant dans ses bras un linge emmailloté.

- Comment va-t-il ? demande-t-il, le souffle court.

- Elle. C'est une petite fille, Monseigneur. Elle est en pleine forme.

Fred prend l'enfant dans ses bras et la regarde. Ses petits yeux sont clos, ses petites mains fermées. Il sourit.

- Elle est magnifique.

- Oui…

Le nourrisson passe sa petite langue sur ses lèvres et ferme son minuscule doigt autour de celui de Fred qui sourit, le visage illuminé de surprise. Un voile passe soudainement dans ses yeux alors qu'il les pose dans ceux de la moldue.

- Et Rachel, comment va-t-elle ?

Comme il s'y attendait inconsciemment, la moldue baisse les yeux. Fred déglutit difficilement.

- Mademoiselle Rachel a perdu beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop je le crains. Elle est très, très faible, Maître et épuisée.

- Mais elle est vivante, s'écrie Fred avec la folie du désespoir. Elle est vivante, n'est-ce pas ?

La moldue le regarde tristement.

- Plus pour longtemps, Monseigneur. Elle ne passera pas la nuit. Je suis désolée.

Fred sent son monde s'écrouler. Il redonne l'enfant à la femme avant de forcer l'entrée dans la chambre maudite. Le lit est maculé de sang, il y en a partout. Rachel gît sur le matelas, inconsciente, les membres inertes.

- Rachel, fait-il en la secouant légèrement. Rachel, je t'interdis de mourir tu entends ? Je te l'interdis.

Ses yeux restent fermés.

- RACHEL ! s'époumone-t-il.

Elle finit par le regard d'un œil vitreux.

- Il est où ?

Fred laisse un soupir de soulagement passer ses lèvres.

- Elle est vivante, sublime, et en merveilleuse santé.

- C'est une fille ? demande Rachel d'une voix à peine audible.

- Oui. Oui, c'est une adorable petite fille pour laquelle tu dois vivre.

- Maître…

- Oui.

- Promettez-moi une chose.

- Ce que tu voudras, fait Fred le souffle court, les traits rongés par l'angoisse.

- Promets-moi que tu t'occuperas bien d'elle.

Fred secoue brutalement la tête.

- HEIN ?

- Promets-le, insiste-elle.

- Oui, oui, je te le promets.

Elle sourit faiblement.

- Merci.

Puis retombe dans les ténèbres. Fred la regarde, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

- Rachel ? Rachel, non ! Reste avec moi ! Rachel, tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de me laisser. Je t'ordonne de rester. RACHEL !

Mais ses yeux restent inexorablement clos.

Molly entre dans la pièce et tire son fils par le bras.

- Viens, Fred, tu ne peux plus rien faire pour elle, murmure-t-elle d'une voix triste.

Fred s'accroche à son corps, refusant de la laisser partir.

- Fred, s'il te plait.

- NON ! NON ! NON ! RACHEL !

Molly sent son cœur se briser. Elle était si jeune. Une voix familière la force à tourner la tête.

- Donnez-moi ça.

Molly laisse son fils, inerte, collé contre le corps bientôt sans vie de sa moldue, et se précipite dans le couloir. Arthur Weasley tente d'arracher l'enfant des bras de la guérisseuse.

- Arthur, que fais-tu ?

- Je fais mon devoir, je protège la pureté de ma lignée. Jaquier, prends cette chose, et débarrasse-moi de ça.

L'homme de main d'Arthur Weasley saisit gauchement l'enfant qui hurle à plein poumon.

- Non ! s'exclame Molly. Arthur, non !

- Cette sang de bourbe va aller rejoindre sa mère dans l'enfer des sang de bourbe. Je ne veux pas de ça ici. Quant à la moldue, qu'on la brûle avec ses draps souillés.

Arthur part d'un pas décidé mais Molly le suit de près, irradiante de colère.

- Arthur, veux-tu cesser cette folie ! Rachel n'est même pas encore morte !

- Qu'elle brûle en Enfer… murmure-t-il d'un ton énigmatique. Enfin…

Molly retourne auprès de Jaquier qui ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. L'air du couloir est alourdi par les atomes de la panique.

- Jaquier, donne-moi cette enfant. C'est la fille de Fred. Je refuse qu'on fasse du mal à la fille de mon fils.

- MOLLY, NE SOIS PAS IDIOTE ! s'exclame soudainement Arthur en faisant volte face, le visage rouge bric. Cette chose n'a rien à voir avec Fred. C'est une erreur, un accident, une esclave au même titre que les autres esclaves de cette Maison. Et en tant que Maître de cette Maison, c'est à moi de décider du sort de mes esclaves. Et JE décide qu'elle disparaisse sur le champ.

- Non, son sort n'est pas de votre décision, père. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle.

Tous se tournent pour faire fasse à George qui les toise, le regard sérieux et déterminé, une lettre à la main.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que c'est moi, le propriétaire de cette enfant.

* * *

**Voiloute ! Pour les inquiets, je précise que cette fic est loin d'être finie... ;-)**

**(Désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les romans)  
**

**A la revoyure !  
**


	25. Au dessus des lois

**OUI ! IL EST LA ! Le chapitre que j'ai mis six mois à écrire, que j'ai recommencé et encore recommencé...**

**Je suis SINCÈREMENT désolée pour mon impardonnable retard. J'espère ne pas avoir perdu tous mes lecteurs au passage... T_T**

**Ce chapitre est dédicacé à Fichtre pour sa longue (très longue) patience. **

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Et qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes... **

* * *

Personne n'ose parler. Le nourrisson continue de s'époumoner dans les bras de Jaquier que celui-ci tient gauchement, sans vraiment savoir quoi en faire. Ses cris résonnent contre les murs du Manoir assailli brusquement d'un silence lourd. Tous les regards sont tournés vers George dont la mystérieuse missive pend toujours à sa main droite. Au bout de ce qui semble être une éternité, Arthur Weasley reprend ses esprits et lisse sa moustache qui s'est hérissée sous l'émotion.

- Mon fils, j'exige des explications ! tonne-t-il à l'attention de George.

Celui-ci reste stoïque.

- Assurément, Père.

Il s'avance, impassible.

- Tenez, fait-il en tendant la lettre, vous trouverez toutes les _explications _désirées dans cette lettre.

Arthur arrache le parchemin des mains de son fils et se met à le parcourir avidement. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, ses joues et ses oreilles se teintent de rouge, ses yeux se révulsent.

- Qu'est-ce donc que cette …? S'exclame-t-il tout en lisant.

- Y aurait-il quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas, Père, demande calmement George.

Arthur relève la tête, il semble sur le point d'exploser. Son fils le regarde sans ciller.

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie George ? s'écrie Arthur, la lettre violemment froissée dans son poing.

- Neïd est à moi, explique tout simplement George.

- Neïd ? répète son père avec dégoût.

- Je l'ai nommée ainsi _(miracle)_, assure George.

- Comment est-ce que tu… ?

- J'ai réservé sa propriété avant sa naissance. Désormais née, elle m'appartient. Donne la moi Jaquier, fait-il en se tournant vers lui.

Le contremaître fait un pas timide vers le jeune homme, immédiatement repris par Arthur qui lui ordonne de rester à sa place.

- Jaquier, donne la moi, c'est _moi_ son Maître, mon père n'a rien à dire !

- Tu n'es pas majeur ! s'exclame Arthur sur la défensive. Tu ne peux posséder des esclaves, c'est la loi !

George plante son regard dans celui de son père.

- Je me fiche de la loi ! répond-t-il nonchalamment alors que la petite lui est transférée.

Il sourit doucement et la serre contre lui. Arthur refuse de le laisser gagner aussi facilement.

- _Je_ suis le Ministre de la Justice, et par conséquent _je_ suis la loi ! Je te prie de faire attention à toi, jeune insolent.

- Allez-vous donc me faire arrêter, Père ? demande George en regardant son père droit dans les yeux.

- Peut-être bien, répond celui-ci d'un ton odieux. Qu'est-ce qui m'en empêcherait !

- Moi !

Tous se retournent vers Molly qui vient prendre la défense de son fils.

- Reste en dehors de cela, Molly !

Celle-ci ignore son mari et se tourne vers George.

- Que vas-tu faire de cette enfant, George ? Elle a le statu d'esclave de par sa mère, être son Maître n'y change rien.

- Je le sais. Neïd restera au Quartier avec Rachel, comme esclave, mais pour toute décision la concernant, c'est avec moi qu'il faudra en découdre.

Arthur lâche un son étranglé.

- Ta moldue est morte ! s'exclame-t-il en jubilant. Elle a rejoint l'Enfer des putes au sang de bourbe !

Le regard de George se voile soudainement. Comme si elle avait compris, Neïd se remet à hurler.

- Quoi ? souffle-t-il.

Molly baisse la tête alors qu'Arthur reprend le dessus de la conversation. Elle fait demi tour et entre à nouveau dans la chambre funeste récupérer son fils et ordonner la mise en terre du cadavre.

X

_- Lle quenemin iire Fred eluvanin vee' nat', amin olvannayaro (tu m'avais dit que lorsqu'il me verrait comme une possession, je l'aurais perdu)_

_Silba bloque sa respiration pendant quelques secondes puis la relâche bruyamment. _

_- Amin rina (je m'en souviens)._

_- Amin mernaya entull e' wanwie (je voudrais pouvoir retourner dans le passé). Iire Fred n'uma nae amada (quand Fred n'était pas cinglé), iire lle nae sal' sinome yassen amin (quand tu étais encore ici, avec moi)._

_La voix de Rachel se perd dans un murmure blessé. Elle pose ses mains sur la vitre de la fenêtre. Dehors, le soleil brille d'une clarté sur-réelle._

_- Il fait si clair, ce n'est pas normal._

_Silba ne répond rien._

_- La chose n'est plus là, remarque Rachel en auscultant son ventre._

_Silba sourit._

_- Neïd va très bien. _

_- Neïd ?_

_- George esaerhe tamen (George l'a nommée ainsi). Ro hute he coia (il lui a sauvé la vie)._

_Rachel fronce les sourcils._

_- Je ne comprends rien. Comment suis-je arrivée ici ? Le Manoir est désert, il n'y a plus personne, à part toi, sauf que le Manoir n'est jamais désert et que tu ne devrais pas être là._

_- Pourquoi ? questionne Silba avec un léger sourire._

_- Parce que tu es morte… maman._

_Rachel frissonne, elle n'a pas prononcé ce mot depuis tellement d'années. Elle regarde autour d'elle, une lueur d'entendement dans les yeux._

_- Est-ce un rêve ? Il a l'air si réel. _

_Silba marche vers la fenêtre et pose sa main tiède sur la joue de sa fille. Celle-ci retient son souffle et couvre la main de sa mère avec la sienne._

_- Nana, uuma kela (maman, ne pars pas). Amin sai' ikotane pathelle (tu m'as tellement manquée)._

_Silba a un sourire triste._

_- Amin iloyo anwa kele (Je ne suis jamais vraiment partie). _

_Rachel sourit à son tour._

X

Les rues de Londres sont bondées. Molly se dirige d'un pas rapide vers une boutique de botanique, recevant et donnant des coups d'épaules ça et là. Lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte, le tintement d'une clochette signale son arrivée. Il n'y a presque personne dans la serre surchauffée, comme à son habitude. Les vapeurs montent vers le toit en volutes et rendent l'air difficilement respirable. Un homme petit et trapu avec une barbe noire taillée en triangle entre. Il se tient au bout d'une canne et marche bizarrement, comme si ses jambes étaient faites de caoutchouc.

- Madame Weasley ! la salue-t-il joyeusement. Quelle bonne surprise ! Cela fait bien longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu par ici ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Bonjour professeur, répond Molly plus sobrement, je voudrais dix pousses de gingembres, trois racines de mandragores épaisses et cent grammes de poudre de pierre de lune.

L'homme réunit les ingrédients demandés avec un sourire.

- Eh bien, c'est un remède de dragon que vous souhaitez préparer là !

Molly a un sourire crispé. Elle tend les gallions demandés, prend le sachet et quitte la boutique. En arrivant au Manoir, elle se rend directement au Quartier et entre chez Doni sans annoncer sa présence. En la voyant, celle-ci hausse les sourcils. Molly ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler. Elle lui tend le sachet et lui met dans les mains.

- Normalement tu as tout ce qu'il te faut.

Doni, confuse, regarde à l'intérieur du sachet.

- Mais, ce sont les ingrédients nécessaires à des potions de soin !

Elle a un instant de réflexion.

- Madame, Rachel est…

- Vivante, coupe sèchement Molly. Elle est juste dans le coma. Sans ces potions, il est évident qu'elle mourra, comme n'importe quelle moldue.

- Utiliser des potions sur des esclaves est interdit par la loi, note Doni.

Molly a un sourire énigmatique.

- Sois discrète !

Molly fait demi tour et laisse Doni, hagarde, avec ce qui pourrait la condamner à mort si elle est démasquée.

- Pourquoi moi ? demande Doni. Après tout, c'est toi la sorcière !

- Tu es la meilleure. Tu as toujours été la meilleure !

Molly quitte le Quartier, un pincement au cœur. Sa décision lui a énormément coûté. Elle sait qu'en soignant une moldue elle se met hors la loi. Elle sait qu'en demandant à une moldue de faire les potions nécessaires, elle met la vie de ladite moldue en danger. _Sa Doni_. _En danger_. _Par sa faute._ Il est vrai qu'elle aurait pu les faire toute seule, et ainsi éviter l'ignominie, mais Potion n'a jamais été sa matière forte, alors que pour Doni ça a toujours été une seconde nature. Si elle n'avait pas été de sang moldu, elle aurait pu enseigner à Hogwarts. Doni a toujours été si douée pour tout. Elle réussira les potions du premier coup, sans essuyer un seul raté qui pourrait mettre la mission en péril. Oui, elle a décidé au mieux. Il lui faudra juste couvrir Doni, mais Molly le fera. Après tout, elle l'a toujours fait.

Fred quitte rarement le chevet de Rachel. Elle dort depuis déjà trois jours. Et dire qu'ils ont vraiment failli la déclarer morte et l'enterrer… Vivante, certes, mais si faible. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et la naissance de Neïd lui a pris le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Il a cependant été obligé de laisser Rachel seule pendant quelques temps, à la demande de George. A son retour, Rachel n'est cependant pas seule. Un moldu, dont le nom échappe à Fred à nouveau, est assis au chevet de la belle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? aboie-t-il à l'adresse du garçon qui se relève, apeuré à la vue du Maître.

- Je suis juste venu la voir, murmure-t-il faiblement.

Fred fronce les sourcils.

- Et qui te l'a permis ? Sûrement pas moi !

- Pardonnez-moi, Monseigneur, fait-il, penaud.

Fred sort sa baguette sans attendre.

- _Endoloris_.

Le garçon s'effondre sur le sol et se tord de douleur en criant. Fred a un rictus mauvais et regarde avec une satisfaction malsaine. Il ne met fin au sort qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Le moldu peine à reprendre son souffle. Il a frôlé la mort et il le sait. Fred Weasley est dangereux et impitoyable et il le sait.

- C'est quoi ton nom ?

Le moldu fronce les sourcils, surpris d'une telle question mais répond néanmoins.

- Mirsad.

- Approche Rachel encore une fois, _Mirsad_, et je te tue, menace Fred d'un ton glacé.

Le moldu ne réplique rien et se contente de hocher vigoureusement la tête.

- Maintenant dégage ! Et que je ne te revois plus !

Sans demander son reste, Mirsad détale comme un lapin. Fred le regarde s'éloigner le regard mauvais. Ces sales moldus ! Il range sa baguette et porte son attention vers Rachel, endormie. Il s'assied sur la chaise et prend sa main immobile dans la sienne.

- Rachel, il faudrait vraiment que tu te réveilles, _melamin_, soupire Fred.

_Rachel lève la tête vers la voix qu'elle vient d'entendre._

_- C'est Fred ! s'exclame-t-elle. J'entends sa voix._

_Les yeux toujours au plafond, elle espère le voir apparaître quelque part._

_Où est-il ? _

_Fred ?_

_Fred ?_

_Elle ne l'entend plus. _

_- Ho uuma naa sinome, Rachel (Il n'est pas là)._

_- Amin tenero nana (Je l'ai entendu maman). _

_Elle rebaisse la tête et retourne près de la fenêtre. La lumière extérieure n'a pas faibli mais la chambre est étrangement sombre, les couleurs atones, les meubles comme des fantômes de bois angoissants. La silhouette de Silba se découpe dans la pénombre. _

_- Ho feithienlle, pen neth (il t'attend ma chérie)._

_- Mankoi ? (pourquoi faire ?) Amin tereva sinome (Je suis bien là)_

_- Tu ne peux pas rester._

_- Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas, plus jamais. Pas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée._

_Silba sourit tristement alors que sa fille se blottie contre elle._

X

Au milieu des plaines, dans la grande tante de Tom, Bill et ce dernier revoient une dernière fois les stratégies d'attaque pour le soir.

- Je crains que nous ne soyons pas assez nombreux, note Tom. Si les choses tournent mal nous ne ferons pas le poids.

- Surtout si votre... magie... ne fonctionne pas... Êtes-vous sûr qu'ils sont prêts, William ? S'interroge le roi.

- Non, ils ne sont pas prêts, mais on ne peut apprendre à se défendre convenablement en seulement quelques mois. C'est pourquoi il nous faudra des armes, des archers de préférences qui pourront attaquer en furtif. Une flèche vole plus vite qu'un sort. Et puis, la mission que nous entreprenons ce soir n'est pas des plus dangereuses. Ollivander est un vieil homme, je pourrai le mettre facilement hors d'état de nuire et je prendrai un maximum de baguettes de bonnes qualités. Celles que nous utilisons actuellement, je les ai prises sur des pillards... Une fois les bonnes baguettes en main, nous pourrons commencer l'entraînement des demi-sang.

- Et si l'on vous reconnaît ? Vous ne passerez certainement pas inaperçu, William Weasley, l'homme le plus recherché du Royaume des sorciers !

Bill sourit en coin.

- J'ai pris mes précautions, dit-il en sortant une fiole qu'il débouche.

- _Eru_, mais quelle est cette odeur pestilentielle ? Du poison ?

- Du Polynectar. Cette potion me servira à prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre.

Tom fronce les sourcils, peu enclin à utiliser tout ce qui touche à la magie.

- Et pour combien de temps.

Bill retient légèrement sa respiration puis la relâche, un peu désemparé.

- Une heure, peut-être un peu plus...

- Une heure ? S'exclame le Roi. Vous n'aurez qu'une heure pour agir ?

- C'est pour cela qu'il nous faudra agir vite, rétorque vivement Bill. Très vite. J'ai besoin de peu d'hommes, il ne faut pas attirer l'attention. Mais je veux les meilleurs archers que notre compagnie possède. Trois devraient suffire.

- Quatre, fait une voix féminine dans le dos.

Les deux hommes font volte face. Hermione vient d'entrer dans la tante et les toises. Son père soupire.

-_ Hermione_…

- _Kinta__ cu nauva maara (Un troisième arc vous sera utile)_, explique-t-elle déterminée.

_- Lle n'uuma tuluva ! (Il est hors de question que tu viennes !)_

Hermione hausse les sourcils.

_- Amin gapelle tamen iloyo, Adar (je ne vous ai rien demandé, Père !)_

Le regard de Tom se durcit face à l'insolence de sa fille. Bill regarde ailleurs, gêné.

_- Amin uuma merna lle tul ereb (je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seule). Lle naya gurth (Tu pourrais te faire tuer). Lye quene kyo ta (Nous en avons déjà discuté)._

_- Amin n'uuma nauva ereb ! (je ne serai pas seule) Meiko tuluva yassen en amin (Meiko vient avec moi)_

Un long serpent d'environ quatre mètres glisse dans la tante et se pose au près d'Hermione. Bill réprime un frisson. Depuis son arrivée, il a remarqué la présence de dizaines de reptiles se déplaçant librement dans tout le camp. Le Roi étant l'héritier d'un grand Fourchelang, il est relativement logique que les serpents soient des créatures sacrées au sein de la tribu qu'il dirige. Le boa d'Hermione lève sa tête et fait claquer sa mâchoire en direction de Bill. La jeune fille lui lance un regard noir et le sifflement qu'elle émet semble immédiatement calmer l'attaque. Meiko obéit à sa maîtresse et monte le long de son corps pour aller se placer autour de ses épaules.

Sachant qu'il sera impossible de refréner les ardeurs de bataille de sa cadette, Tom soupire encore et capitule. Elle est aussi têtue que son boa.

- Je m'interroge, fait Bill après qu'ils sont sortis de la tante et marchent dans le camp, le Fourchelang n'est-il pas un don obtenu génétiquement ?

- En principe oui. Pourquoi ?

- Le Roi n'est pourtant pas votre père biologique…

Hermione sourit, la queue fine de Meiko se balançant sur sa tunique en peau de bête.

- Ici le Fourchelang est bien plus que le langage des serpents, explique Hermione en caressant distraitement la tête de Meiko, c'est le dialecte de notre peuple. Nous ne sommes pas bilingues, mais nous le connaissons suffisamment pour pouvoir communiquer avec les serpents.

Bill hausse les sourcils et regarde la jeune fille le devancer en marchant, son boa confortablement blotti autour de ses épaules.

- Comptez-vous réellement nous accompagner ce soir ? Nous avons de grandes chances de finir à Azkaban. Et ce sera la Mort qui nous y attendra.

Hermione se retourne, ses longs cheveux bouclés volant derrière elle avec violence. Comprenant que sa maîtresse a été vexée, Meiko émet un long sifflement à l'encontre de Bill.

- Doutez-vous de mes compétences ? Il me semble pourtant vous avoir été d'une aide certaine lors de notre dernier combat ! fait-elle, narquoise.

Bill se racle la gorge. Il se souvient en effet d'Hermione, solidement accrochée aux flancs de son destrier, lancer ses flèches mortelles à grande allure sans ne jamais rater aucune cible.

Il soupire.

- Hermione, il ne s'agit pas de _ients_, cette fois. Nous allons prendre d'assaut une boutique située en plein cœur d'une rue pleine de puissants sorciers qui peuvent nous tomber dessus à tout moment.

Hermione le regarde durement.

- Je n'ai pas peur. Nous serons quatre des meilleurs archers qui soient, dont Oreste et moi auxquels il faut ajouter deux sorciers très puissants, vous et Camille.

Hermione se rapproche lentement de lui, narquoise.

- A moins que vous manquiez de... puissance, Monsieur Weasley. On m'a pourtant dit que vous étiez très doué avec une baguette !

Bill n'a pas besoin de miroir pour savoir qu'il a viré au rouge tomate face aux propos très peu implicites de la jeune _ient_.

- Oui, mais vous êtes si jeune et... bégaye-t-il.

- Et ce n'est pas parce que mon appareil reproducteur est situé à l'intérieur de mon corps que je suis plus fragile que vous ! fait-elle en le toisant une dernière fois avant de reprendre sa route.

Meiko siffle, l'air moqueur.

Bill tousse, complètement pris au dépourvu par sa répartie. L'adolescente doit sentir qu'on l'épie car elle rajoute :

- _Tampa maaien nîn vee naya wen ! A' van _(_Cessez de me dévisager comme une de ces demoiselles et avancez) !_

X

Les mains tremblantes, Doni hache soigneusement les branches de gingembre qu'elle broie ensuite, puis laisse couler le jus dans le chaudron. Elle prend les trois mandragores qu'elle pose directement dans l'eau bouillante. Les entendre hurler de douleur la rend pensive, incertaine, désespérée. Elle n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle est entrain de faire : enfreindre tous les règlements ! Et par la demande de sa maîtresse en plus : « tu es la meilleure Doni ».

- Meilleure Doni, mon nombril, oui ! Ça me fera une belle jambe si je me fais prendre et que j'atterris à Azkaban ! marmonne-t-elle pour elle-même, cachée dans la cave, sous la cuisine.

Elle n'arrive pas à croire que sa maîtresse ait été acheter des produits de soin pour sauver Rachel, une moldue que son fils a engrossée. Pourquoi la sauver ? Doni en est plus que ravie Rachel est comme son enfant. Mais pour la Dame elle n'est rien d'autre qu'une esclave encombrante envers laquelle même le mari nourrit des fantasmes pervers. Pourtant, en y réfléchissant, le comportement de Molly Prewett a toujours été étrange et illogique avec les moldus. Elle en a aimé un – Doni bouillonne rien que d'y penser – a fait d'une moldue sa meilleure amie, sa confidente – puis son cadeau de mariage – a laissé sa propre fille être élevée par ledit cadeau de mariage et a protégé le moldu dont sa fille s'était éprise pour... lui sauver la vie, finalement. Loin de Ginny, Goyasan ne risquait plus d'être tué pour avoir touché une sorcière.

Molly.

Doni regarde autour d'elle. La plupart des meubles présents viennent de l'ancienne demeure Prewett. L'odeur qu'ils dégagent est toujours la même, un peu rance et sucré à la fois. Il y a le vieux canapé sur lequel Doni faisait réciter ses leçons à Molly, le piano – maintenant faux comme un diable – sur lequel les doigts de la sorcière courraient alors qu'elle entraînait Doni à la suivre aussi. Il y a aussi le tapis rouge et or, couleurs de Gryffondor qui autrefois brillait sur le plancher humide, et elles valsaient au rythme d'airs que seules leurs jeunes oreilles pouvaient entendre. Aujourd'hui le tapis n'est plus qu'un vaste tissu marron collé au sol, imbibé dans le bois. Doni délaisse momentanément sa potion – les mandragores ne sont pas complètement mortes de toute façon – et avance à pas lents vers le piano. Le magnifique bois est fissuré, quant aux touches, celles qui ne sont pas tombées, elles sont jaunes, voire oranges.

_« Allez Doni, ne sois pas timide ! Joue avec moi, Doni ! Chante pour moi, Doni ! Danse pour moi, Doni ! »_

Un coussinet de poussière s'est installé sur le tabouret du piano. Doni le chasse d'un coup de main. Fébrile, le souffle court, elle prend place et pose ses doigts sur les touches. Le son qui s'élève est affreux. Elle entame cependant cette mélodie qu'elle a si souvent entendu, si souvent vu jouée par des doigts tellement plus habiles que les siens. En fermant les yeux, elle revoit Molly, vêtue de sa robe d'un bleu des mers de Chine, ses longs cheveux roux noués par un ruban en une coiffure compliquée. A la mélodie des notes s'ajoutent les cris étouffés des mandragores agonisantes. Elle semble entendre le froissement d'une robe voleter derrière elle, des rires qui résonnent, des secrets qui s'échangent.

Les moments de complicités.

_« Mais enfin Molly, je ne peux pas mettre ça ! S'indigne Doni en remuant la robe verte que lui a donné Molly._

_- Ne sois pas idiote, elle t'ira parfaitement, répond-t-elle en lui mettant la robe devant le miroir. Regarde comme tu es belle. Tu es si belle que tout te va. »_

Le silence des larmes qui coulent.

_« Nouka m'a parlé aujourd'hui ! Tu te rends compte ! Il m'a parlé, à moi, comme si j'étais une fille banale ! »_

Les questions qui dérangent.

_« Doni, comment on embrasse un garçon ? »_

La curiosité que l'on ne comprend pas.

_« C'était qui cette fille ? _

_- Une fille, rien de plus. Pourquoi, Molly ? J'ai pas le droit d'avoir des amies ?_

_-Non._

_-Et pourquoi ? »_

La possessivité.

_« Parce que tu es à moi. »_

La trahison.

_« Molly où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherchée toute la journée ! Le Maître était furieux ! _

_Molly reste silencieuse et met sa lèvre inférieure un peu en avant, comme une enfant prise sur le fait._

_-Tu étais encore avec mon frère, c'est ça ? Réponds-moi !_

_- Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas._

_- Tu m'avais juré que tu ne le reverrais pas !_

_- J'ai menti. »_

La mort.

Le déchirement de deux âmes qui se séparent.

Les humiliations continuelles, malgré tout.

_« Boude pas comme ça, Molly ! fait Gédéon en tenant fermement Doni qui se débat. Le frère est peut-être plus là, mais il te reste encore la sœur !_

_Fabian éclate de rire. Molly les ignore, le nez dans son livre qu'elle ne lit pas._

_-Tu es sûre que tu veux pas y goûter ? rajoute Gédéon. Tu sais pas ce que tu manques ! C'est un nectar divin ! Termine-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue avec force._

_Doni ferme les yeux et déglutit difficilement face à la nature des propos peu implicites du sorcier. Elle se fiche qu'il parle d'elle comme ça, mais pas devant Molly. Pas devant Molly._

_- En tout cas moi j'en connais une qui aimerait bien y goûter à notre petite sœur ! Hein Doni ! Hein que t'aimerais ça ?_

_Comble de la honte, Doni sent les larmes couler. Molly s'est levée de son siège et s'éloigne impassible._

_- Oh mais laisse-toi aller, Molly ! s'exclame Gédéon en la regardant partir. Tu as une petite putain entièrement dévouée à tes moindres désirs ! Je paris qu'elle est aussi bonne que son frère ! »_

Doni retire ses doigts du piano comme s'il les avait brûlé. Sa respiration est saccadée. Elle met quelque temps à réaliser qu'il n'y a plus que son souffle pour combler le silence les mandragores sont mortes, elle peut continuer sa préparation.

X

A la nuit tombée, Doni se glisse dans le cabanon où Rachel repose, telle une voleuse. Si elle se fait prendre avec une potion, c'est la potence sans aucun débâcle. Molly le sait. Doni lâche un son défait, sa Maîtresse la met en danger de mort pour sauver la vie d'une esclave... Quelle ironie !

Sans réfléchir davantage, elle s'assoit sur le lit et verse un peu de la potion bleue contre les lèvres de Rachel. La jeune fille est pâle comme la mort, et si maigre qu'elle paraît déjà morte. La potion glisse sur ses joues, alors Doni entrouvre les lèvres de la moldue et force le liquide dans sa bouche. Il s'écoule en elle et remet son système presque éteint en léger mode de fonction. Son cœur quasiment à l'arrêt repompe le sang avec plus d'aplomb, les poumons vont chercher plus d'air. La jeune fille reprend vie petit à petit. Car c'est bien petit à petit que Rachel doit revenir à elle. Doni retire la potion de ses lèvres, rebouche le flacon, se lève et quitte le Quartier, fébrile.

Elle retourne dans la pièce secrète où Molly l'attend, assise sur le vieux canapé, drapée dans ses vêtements de soie. Durant une fraction de seconde, Doni semble voir une jeune Molly avec ses yeux pétillants d'avoir « enfreint le règlement », ses longs cheveux roux lâchés en cascade sur ses épaules. Mais les cheveux de la Molly qui l'attend sont tenus en chignon strict et ses yeux sont éteints, fatigués.

_- Lle ume ta (c'est fait) ?_

Doni acquiesce d'un rapide hochement de tête.

- Bien, répond Molly à voix basse.

_- Amin onumahe yuln tul're (Je lui en redonnerai demain)_, explique Doni, _he tayuva quelien n'nir re (elle se sentira mieux d'ici quelques jours)._

Molly ne répond rien. Elle se lève et, sans un mot, s'assoit au piano et se met à pianoter_._

- Le son est affreux, fait-elle en grimaçant.

Elle continue à pianoter cependant. Doni reste immobile et l'observe. Au bout d'un moment, la voix de Molly s'élève dans les airs, étrangement jeune, étrangement familière.

- Joue avec moi, Doni.

X

Une semaine plus tard, Rachel est à nouveau sur pied, grâce aux administrations clandestines de Doni. Tout le monde a été très surpris de son rétablissement, Arthur a d'ailleurs vociféré que c'était « diablerie » et qu'il était statistiquement impossible qu'elle soit toujours en vie.

- Cette fille est un démon ! Il est impossible de s'en débarrasser ! Je ne réussirai jamais à m'en débarrasser ! Jamais ! Jamais !

Après quoi il a pratiquement fondu en larmes, sous le regard désespéré de James Potter.

- Je vous en prie, Arthur ! Vous n'allez pas vous mettre à pleurer comme un veau !

- Il faut bien admettre que cette petite a plus d'un tour à son arc ! a murmuré Lucius Malefoy, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Comme Neïd doit rester au Quartier, Fred a élu domicile dans le cabanon de Rachel, au grand désespoir de celle-ci. Elle n'a pas du tout apprécié être arrachée de nouveau aux mains fantomatiques de sa mère pour être ramenée dans un monde qu'elle déteste. La jeune fille ne parle plus vraiment. Pour Fred, son réveil tient du miracle.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre. Fred entre, le bébé dans les bras. Il s'assoit sur le lit de sa compagne et lui tend l'enfant qu'elle regarde, la mine dégoûtée.

- Elle a faim, annonce simplement Fred.

- Et alors ? réplique Rachel, haineuse

- Alors nourris-la ! ordonne simplement le jeune sorcier.

- Je ne suis pas une vache à lait, Maître, je vous remercie !

- Non, tu es sa mère.

Rachel grogne et détourne la tête pour fixer le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Fred soupire.

_- Saez, melamin._

Rachel regarde la petite que Fred lui tend. Elle observe sa mère avec des yeux étrangement grands pour un nouveau né. La jeune moldue fait la moue et la saisit gauchement, sans savoir par quel bout la tenir. Elle est si petite, si fragile si... bizarre.

Fred regarde la scène avec un sourire. Alors que l'enfant commence à téter, Rachel grimace.

- Elle me fait mal.

- Ça, c'est parce qu'elle sent que tu ne l'aimes pas !

Rachel s'offusque.

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! C'est juste que...

Fred hausse un sourcil. Rachel soupire, agacée.

- Et puis zut, laisse tomber ! Tu m'énerves !

X

Au fil des jours, Rachel prend de plus en plus de distance avec Fred, au profit du jeune moldu qui venait la voir lorsqu'elle était inconsciente, Mirsad. C'est sa façon à elle de se venger. Fred est furieux mais ne dit rien.

Jusqu'au jour où...

- On va se mettre là, annonce Fred à son frère. Ce sera parfait ici !

Ils s'assoient sur les troncs d'arbres coupés et commencent à faire la liste d'ingrédients dont ils auront besoin pour leur nouvelle invention_. _Et soudain, des rires. Des gémissements. Ils tournent la tête. Rachel est contre le mur en bois, à quelques mètres d'eux. Elle est entrain d'embrasser cet imbécile de Mirsad. Elle est collée contre lui. Fred sent la colère monter. Comment ose-t-elle ? Abandonnant ses parchemins sur la pelouse, il se lève, prend sa baguette et se dirige vers eux, vert de rage. George essaye de le retenir.

- Arrête ! C'est ridicule ! Viens, on a des trucs à faire, laisse-les !

- DÉGAGE ! rugit Fred en repoussant son jumeau avec violence.

Rachel entend le cri. Elle se détache du garçon et lève les yeux vers son maître. Il a l'air très en colère et se rapproche toujours plus près d'elle, d'eux.

- Pardon Maître… murmure-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Fred n'écoute pas. Il la gifle et les saisit brutalement par le bras.

- Qui t'a autorisé à l'embrasser ? fait-il à l'attention de Rachel. Et toi, qui t'a donné la permission de la toucher ?

George hoche la tête. Rachel a perdu l'esprit. Embrasser un autre devant Fred ! Quelle inconscience !

- Personne Maître.

Le regard de Fred se fait plus haineux encore. Il les traîne jusqu'au centre. George essaye de le résonner, sans succès.

- Ils n'ont rien fait de répréhensible ! Rien n'interdit à un moldu d'en embrasser un autre ! C'est pas comme s'il avait touché une sorcière ! Ils ne sont pas dans leur tort ! Tu fais n'importe quoi ! Ça tourne à la folie ! ÉCOUTE-MOI !

- _IMMOBILUS !_

George est touché de plein fouet par le sort, et ne peut plus bouger. Personne ne peut se mettre sur le chemin de Fred désormais. Il continue à traverser le camp en les tenant fermement. Les deux moldus savent qu'ils sont pris au piège, rien ni personne ne pourra les sauver. Rachel sait qu'elle a été trop loin.

Alarmés par les bruits, les autres esclaves sortent tous de leur cabane.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Hugo.

Fred arrive d'un pas vif et jette le fautif sur le sol.

- Moldus, écoutez-moi !

Ils n'ont d'autre choix que d'écouter. Fred brandit Mirsad comme un trophée de chasse, et prend garde à ce que tout le monde puisse voir et entendre.

- Cet esclave que vous voyez-là, a commis une infraction. Il a touché à ce qui m'appartient. Il va être puni, et sa punition servira d'exemple à tous ceux qui auraient l'intention de faire la même erreur. Cet homme va subir le sortilège _doloris_, et ce, jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Jaquier arrive avec une baguette. La foule retient son souffle, et regarde la scène avec appréhension. Ginny, qui était avec Doni, sort de la foule se met à hurler :

- NON ! ARRÊTE ! T'ES DEVENU FOU !

Elle sent les larmes monter, et le supplie de ne pas faire ça. Rachel tente également de s'interposer.

- Je vous en pris Monseigneur, ne faîtes pas ça.

Fred la regarde, le visage déformé par la rage.

- Toi tu la fermes ! Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard.

Sachant que quelque part, elle l'a bien cherché, elle se taie. Angelina, également alertée par les éclats de voix, s'approche de lui. Elle regarde Rachel avec dégoût.

- Et elle, tu ne la punis pas ? Après tout, ils se sont embrassés à deux !

- Pas question. Je veux pas qu'on l'abîme.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent de colère.

- Mais dis-moi au moins que tu vas demander à tes parents de la vendre !

Il l'ignore et s'adresse de nouveau à l'assemblée.

- Pourquoi cet homme va-t-il recevoir ce châtiment ? reprend-t-il. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ?

Il fait une pause, puis reprend pour donner plus d'effet à sa propre réponse.

- A cause de cette fille-là !

Il désigne Rachel du doigt. Elle baisse la tête. Il la prend par le bras pour attirer l'attention sur elle.

- CETTE FILLE EST A MOI ! A MOI, ET A MOI SEUL ! Quiconque la touchera, subira le même sort !

Angelina s'insurge. Comment ose-t-il faire ce genre de déclaration en publique alors que leurs fiançailles ont lieu le lendemain soir ! Elle ouvre la bouche, indignée :

- Non mais tu te moques de moi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette plaisanterie absurde ?

Fred demeure impassible.

- S'en ai pas une. Maintenant si ça te dérange, tu peux toujours partir, je ne te retiens pas.

- Tu couches avec cette moldue, tu me dégoûtes Fred !

- Grand bien t'en fasse !

Angelina pousse un hurlement indigné et part à grandes enjambées rageuses en s'écriant :

- Ça, je t'assure que tu vas le payer cher !

Rachel tremble. Jaquier, sort sa baguette et la dirige vers Mirsad. Il jette un coup d'œil rapide à Fred pour avoir son accord. Celui-ci le lui donne.

- _ENDOLORIS !_

Le sort est à puissance maximale. Le moldu hurle. Rachel se retourne vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Je vous en prie Monseigneur, arrêtez !

- LA FERME RACHEL !

Il la frappe violemment au visage. Elle tombe sur le sol. Ginny tente de se jeter sur son frère mais Doni l'en empêche :

- Non Ginny ! Ton frère est devenu fou ! Reste là !

- MIRSAD ! Hurle Ginny pour toute réponse.

Alors que le moldu continue de s'époumoner, Fred se tourne vers Rachel, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Il la saisit violemment par le bras et l'entraîne à sa suite.

- Viens par là, toi !

Rendu inefficace par le sort, George observe la scène, impuissant.

Fred balance Rachel dans sa chambre comme un vulgaire paquet. Un silence inconfortable s'installe dans la pièce. Fred respire bruyamment. Rachel demeure muette et attend, fébrile, la punition qu'elle sait avoir méritée. Le sorcier dévisage sa moldue pendant un moment avant de finalement lui donner une gifle retentissante.

Elle gémit alors que sa tête part sur le côté sous la violence du coup, mais ne fait rien pour se contenir.

- Tu n'es qu'une petite salope, crache Fred.

Il se met à faire les cent pas.

- Comment as-tu pu me trahir ainsi ?

Rachel l'observe, la respiration saccadée.

- Je sais que j'ai mal agis. Je ne demande pas votre pardon.

- LA FERME ! Je n'attends que deux choses de toi, Rachel : le respect et la loyauté. Est-ce trop demander ?

- Vous demandez la même chose que l'on demande à son chien ! s'écrie Rachel, haineuse à son tour.

Fred cesse de tourner en rond et la toise, stupéfait qu'elle ose encore se dresser contre lui malgré la situation.

- Tu ne comprends rien à ta position dans ce monde, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh mais je sais que _vous_ avez parfaitement saisi la vôtre !

Fred fait un pas vers elle, elle recule.

- Restez loin de moi ou je hurle.

Fred a un petit sourire mauvais. Il avance lentement, tel un félin vers sa proie. Elle continue de reculer.

- Rachel, cette pièce est insonorisée. Hurle autant que tu veux, personne ne t'entendra. Et personne ne viendra. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Laissez-moi deviner, parce que je vous appartient ?

Fred la saisit par les poignets. Elle se débat.

- Lâche moi ! Non ! Espèce de sale ordure ! NON !

Fred n'écoute rien, aveuglé par la haine et le chagrin. Il la fait basculer sous lui et l'Enfer s'ouvre sous ses pieds.

Il chute et l'entraîne.

X

La nuit est tombée sur les plaines anglaises. Tapies dans l'ombre, des silhouettes avancent et découpent la pénombre. Ils progressent dans les rues de Londres désertées à cette heure tardive. Sans mots, ils communiquent par des signes muets pour n'alerter personne.

La boutique d'Ollivander se dresse, lugubre, au milieu de l'allée. Bill, sous les traits d'un des moldus du clan, ouvre la porte d'un violent coup de pied. Comme tout endroit magique, celui-ci est équipé de détecteurs de sorts utiliser la magie pour déverrouiller la porte les activerait et la brigade d'aurores la plus proche transplanerait instantanément.

Bill fait signe aux hommes (et à la femme) qui l'accompagnent de se saisir du plus de boites possibles sans toucher les baguettes qui sont à l'intérieur. Dans un silence pesant, ils entassent des boites dans les filets ramenés à cet effet.

Malheureusement, l'une des boites tombe au sol et la baguette s'échappe de son étui. Le _ient_ se penche pour la ramasser. Camille réalise l'erreur :

- Eli ! Non !

Trop tard, la baguette repose au creux de la paume du jeune homme. Aussitôt, la pièce se met à trembler.

_- Lye autala (nous ne devons partir) !_ s'exclame Bill, paniqué

Tout se passe alors très vite. Des alarmes stridentes se mettent à retentir et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, une dizaine de sorciers apparaît de nul part. Ils sont fichus.

Bill et Camille échangent un regard et tendent leurs mains.

_- Tula (venez) _! ordonne Camille aux autres.

Ils obtempèrent sans demander leur reste. Mais au moment où Hermione va pour saisir la main de Bill, un sort la touche de plein fouet et la propulse à plusieurs mètres en arrière.

- HERMIONE ! s'écrie Bille avant de disparaître avec les autres, sans elle.

Celle-ci se redresse rapidement. Un des sorciers s'approche d'elle et tombe raide au sol en hurlant. Un gigantesque boa vient de surgir et s'est jeté sur lui pour protéger sa maîtresse. Hermione profite de la distraction pour sortir son poignard et tranche d'un coup sec la corde qui maintient le chandelier au plafond. Celui-ci s'écroule et ensevelit quelques sorciers. Ceux qui n'ont pas été frappés toussent sous la fumée qui s'est élevée dans la pièce sombre. Sur douze, il n'en reste que sept de valide.

Hermione elle, a disparu. Le boa aussi.

- Attrapez-moi cette petite idiote ! Elle n'a pas pu aller bien loi.

Les sorciers fouillent les rayons. Cachée derrière une poutre, dans la mezzanine, Hermione attend le bon moment pour frapper, son arc bandé. Ils sont trop nombreux, elle ne s'en sortira pas, elle le sait. Cependant, elle refuse de se rendre sans combattre.

Une flèche fend l'air et frappe un des aurores en plein cœur. Il s'écroule au sol dans un bruit sourd, mort.

-Où est-elle ? souffle un des sorciers

Plusieurs d'entre eux se mettent à jeter des sorts à tout va. La boutique devient très vite un amas de bois et de fumée. Toujours cachée, Hermione a mis ses mains sur sa tête pour se protéger des éclats. Des bruits de pas la remettent en alerte. Un sorcier monte à l'étage et s'approche. Elle peut le voir.

Une autre flèche fuse. Il perd l'équilibre et bascule par-dessus la rambarde.

- MAIS TROUVEZ-MOI CETTE PETITE CONNE ! CE N'EST QU'UNE MOLDUE, PAR MERLIN ! RÉDUISEZ-LA MOI EN POUSSIÈRE !

Fébriles, les cinq sorciers restants montent les marches. Hermione sait que si elle reste dans son coin, elle sera encerclée. Ils sont cramponnés à leur baguette et n'ont pas l'air bien vifs. C'est sa chance. Elle s'élance hors de sa cachette et saute souplement au dessus de la rambarde pour atterrir sur une vieille étagère en bois.

- LA ! s'exclame le chef de la brigade.

Un sort réduit le meuble en cendres mais Hermione a déjà sauté au sol et lance son poignard en plein dans la tête de son attaquant. Elle se relève et se dirige vers la porte ouverte.

- ELLE VA S'ÉCHAPPER ! ARRÊTE-LA !

Le sorcier à qui la demande a été faite serre sa baguette dans sa main.

- _STUPEFIX !_

Contre toute attente, Hermione prend élan sur le mur et passe au-dessus du rayon rouge sans encombre. Meiko profite de leurs mines hagard pour se jeter sur le visage du sorcier.

Le chef est hystérique :

- MAIS ! MAIS ENFIN ! FAITE QUELQUE CHOSE ! RATTRAPEZ LAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Un autre sort est lancé mais Hermione, après avoir ramassé son boa d'un geste vif, s'est baissée à temps et roule vers la porte. Le sort frappe de plein fouet un autre sorcier qui tentait lui aussi d'intercepter la jeune fille.

X

- Dites moi, c'est une plaisanterie ! s'exclame James Potter en dévisageant un à un les aurores qui lui font face, la mine basse.

La boutique est en charpie. Une quarantaines de baguettes ont été dérobées, quatre sorciers sont morts, six autres sont en soins à Saint Mangouste.

- Mais c'est juste que... tente de justifier l'un des deux restants.

- Que quoi ? coupe sèchement James. Vous avez été submergés par _une petite paysanne _? raille-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Elle était plutôt forte, patron !

- Taisez-vous, vous ! Vous étiez douze ! Douze sorciers armés et plus que qualifiés ! Vous avez participé à des guerres ! Merlin ! Vous êtes des héros de guerre ! Et vous avez laissé une moldue des bois vous terrassez comme de vulgaires débutants ? Franchement vous me faites de la peine !

- Mais on a été pris de court !

- PAR UNE SEULE FILLE ?

- Mais elle était trop rapide !

- Et très agile !

- Et athlétique !

- Et puis y'avait son satanée serpent !

- SILENCE !

James Potter les observe, incrédule. Ses meilleurs hommes ont été battu par une petite fille. C'est insensé ! Il se masse lentement les tempes pour essayer de se calmer puis se pince l'arête du nez.

- Écoutez-moi bien tous les deux, il est parfaitement hors de question que cette affaire s'ébruite ! Vous m'entendez ! Je refuse d'être la risée du pays parce que mes hommes sont des incapables !

Les deux hommes baissent la tête, honteux.

- Vous allez me retrouver cette fille ! Je veux savoir qui elle est et d'où elle vient ! Mettez le pays à feu et à sang, ça m'est égale ! MAIS RETROUVEZ-LA ! Et n'oubliez pas : Je la veux VIVANTE ! Quant à vous deux, je vous veux demain matin dans mon bureau. Je vais vous envoyez faire un petit tour au service des délits administratifs, vous allez voir ça va vous faire du bien !

Il fait volte face et quitte l'endroit avec autant de dignité que la situation le lui permet.

X

Vêtu d'une simple tunique et de pantoufles, Fred sort de la salle d'eau. En entrant dans sa chambre, il trouve Rachel qui met de l'ordre. La journée a été dure, et il n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il est été aussi loin. Le moldu est mort et Rachel... Il ferme les yeux à ce souvenir qu'il aimerait pouvoir effacer.

En le voyant, Rachel s'arrête net et déglutit difficilement.

- Je ne vous avais pas vu, Maître. Je vais vous laissez.

La voix de Rachel est éteinte. Fred soupire douloureusement. Il sait qu'il a été trop loin et qu'il a probablement réduit à néant le peu de sentiments qu'elle lui portait encore.

- Non, reste !

A sa demande, elle se raidit. Fred reprend plus doucement :

- Reste, s'il te plaît. Dors ici, avec moi.

En voyant son hésitation, il ajoute :

- Je ne te ferai aucun mal, je te jure, n'amour. Je veux juste dormir contre toi. Juste ça. S'il te plaît.

L'indécision danse dans les prunelles de la jeune moldue. Si elle refuse, Fred risque de se mettre en colère et elle sait désormais jusqu'où il est capable d'aller lorsqu'il est en colère. Alors elle avance vers le lit et se glisse dans les couvertures. Fred éteint les bougies et vient se blottir contre elle. Il s'endort presque instantanément.

Elle, fixe le plafond, les yeux grand ouverts.

X

La nuit est déjà bien avancée. Arthur est parti précipitamment au Ministère pour une réunion de dernière minute. Molly est donc seule dans sa chambre. La porte s'ouvre. Doni ouvre de grands yeux lorsqu'elle voit Molly reposer une bouteille de Scotch à moitié vide sur la coiffeuse devant laquelle elle est assise.

- Madame ! s'exclame Doni en s'élançant vers Molly.

Celle-ci la regarde s'agenouiller devant elle, la mine inquiète. Ses yeux à elle sont humides de larmes non versées.

- Molly ! Que se passe-t-il ? souffle Doni. Tu sais que ce n'est pas une solution.

Molly ne répond rien. Elles restent silencieuses pendant quelques minutes, à s'observer mutuellement. Finalement Molly détourne le regard.

- Pardonne-moi, Doni, murmure-t-elle faiblement.

Doni fronce les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Je te demande pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fais. Je ne mérite pas ta loyauté. Je t'ai fais tant de mal...

Doni déglutit, mal à l'aise.

- Molly...

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te trahir...

- Je sais...

Il lui a fallu des années pour l'admettre, mais Doni a finalement compris que la situation avait échappé à une jeune Molly perdue.

Des larmes coulent le long des joues de la sorcière.

- J'aurais dû t'affranchir. Mais je t'ai gardée prisonnière, auprès de moi. J'ai été égoïste. Je suis égoïste. Car même maintenant, je ne peux pas te laisser partir.

Doni baisse la tête. Elle devrait se sentir flattée que la seule personne qu'elle ait jamais aimée lui témoigne autant d'attache, mais elle sait que ce n'est pas vraiment pour elle que Molly parle. Elle ne la garde que parce qu'elle est tout ce qu'il lui reste de Nouka.

Nouka. Son frère.

Mais aussi la barrière qui s'est érigée entre elles deux. La raison de leurs disputes. La personne pour laquelle Molly la délaissée. Son propre frère, qui savait, qui a toujours su le feu que les regards de Molly déclenchaient en elle. Il savait. Il l'avait soutenue lorsqu'il comprit. Puis il l'avait trahie. Pendant longtemps, elle n'avait pas su qui des deux haïr le plus.

La main douce de la sorcière se posant sur sa joue la tire de ses sombres pensées. Elle attend visiblement une réponse.

- Je t'ai pardonnée depuis bien longtemps, murmure Doni, incapable de fixer son regard dans celui de son vis à vis. Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander.

Molly fronce les sourcils.

- Je te le demande quand même.

Elle se taie, Doni plonge son regard dans le sien.

- Je te pardonne, Molly.

Molly semble libérée d'un poids et sourit en caressant la joue de la moldue.

- Même après toutes ces années, tu restes désespérément belle, souffle-t-elle.

Doni se racle la gorge et se relève brusquement.

- Maintenant que cette petite histoire est réglée, que penses-tu d'aller te coucher ?

Elle aide Molly à se mettre debout et la mène jusqu'à son lit.

- Essaye de dormir.

Alors qu'elle va pour partir, Molly la retient par le bras.

- Reste, implore-t-elle. _Saez, Doni. Tampa yassen en amin (reste avec moi)._

Doni déglutit à nouveau.

_- Amin n'uuma naa Nouka (je ne suis pas Nouka)_.

- Je sais. Reste. J'ai besoin que tu sois près de moi.

La main de la sorcière, à nouveau sur son visage, la force à la regarder.

- _Saez_.

Doni soupire et capitule.

- Juste cette fois.

* * *

**Je n'y crois pas ! Après deux ans, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Ah et au fait, le passage où Fred pète les plombs avec Mirsad et Rachel, c'est le cauchemar présent au début du chapitre 4 pour ceux et celles qui ne s'en souviendraient pas ! Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar mais bel et bien une prémonition.**

**La suite au prochain numéro (avant les deux prochaines années si possible...)**


End file.
